The Serpent and the Lioness
by VampiruLover
Summary: SEQUEL to The Power of Pain. Not a stand alone fic. Love is not a victory march. A tale of how Always becomes Forever. What happens when one remembers but chooses to forget. While the other refuses to forget what they remember. The battle has just begun, one is ready for all out war, the other ready to be taken out alive.
1. Preface

Author's Note: This is a SEQUEL, it should not be read alone. Please read 'The Power of Pain' if you want to know what is truly going on. Thank you so much for everyone who expressed interest in this. It's going to be slightly different from before, with time jumps but rest assured, more will be explained. Thank you, everyone. Happy Reading. Kind Regards, R

* * *

The Serpent and the Lionness

 _A long time ago, there was a lioness and a serpent. Both creatures were proud and strong in their own special way. And even though their lives had taken different paths, fate would see that one day they should meet. Not too long after a great and noble battle was won, the lioness fell very ill. Her pride leader was so disheartened that she didn't know where to turn. She searched and searched for someone to help her cub._

 _Then, one day, she found the serpent. The one spoken of only in hushed whispers. For you see, he was a very powerful serpent but his skills and talents did not always appease those of the kingdom. The pride leader knew, however, that the serpent was a great healer. But he had also been betrayed many times. As such, the mighty serpent had hidden himself away vowing never to use his magic ever again._

 _When the pride leader finally tracked down the mighty serpent, they dragged him out of his hole. She begged and pleaded with him but to no avail. Finally, the pride leader was about to give up, when an idea struck her. She knew the serpent valued his secrecy and in return for his services she promised to hide him away even better than before. The serpent considered her offer and told the pride leader, she had three days to deliver her cub._

 _The mighty pride leader knew that if she were to ever reveal her secret that the serpent would hide away and her cub would be lost. So in the middle of the night, she snuck out. Taking her cub to the serpents den. The serpent wasn't kind to the pride leader but he accepted the cub anyway._

 _Time passed and the serpent worked and worked trying to find a solution to the cub's ailment. And when all seemed lost. He finally succeeded. The cub, who had fallen into a deep, deep sleep, awoke! She was so grateful to the serpent for his kindness but no matter how much the lioness tried to show him. The serpent just couldn't see._

 _Together, the lioness and the serpent went out in search of the evil monster that had cursed her. Their journey took them near and far. All seemed lost until that fateful day when both the lioness and the serpent decided to use their combined talents together instead of against the other. Against all odds and even their very different natures, the lioness and the serpent were able to smite the mighty monster!_

 _The serpent had delivered on his promise. But the battle had been a hard one and when the pride had realized all that had happened. They took the lioness away, far away to keep her safe from the believed the evil the serpent still had inside._

 _The lioness felt so confused and hurt. She searched endlessly for the serpent. Day after day month after month she searched for the serpent because she knew, that no matter what anyone said against him, that he was a mighty healer. Finally one day, the lioness stumbled across his den. He too had been taken into the company of his own kind. She waited and waited for him to make himself known. But by the third day, he had not emerged. Growing impatient the brave lion went into the den. It was a very dangerous move because even though the serpent was a great healer he was also very dangerous. For he had felt betrayed once again. He was no fool, he knew that the lioness wasn't of his kind. Even though they had shared a mighty journey, his old nature had returned. However, the lioness had waited long enough and she grabbed him by his tail and pulled him out! The serpent was so angry and ran away again. Leaving the lioness sad, but determined. For you see, the lioness was very clever, she had found him once. She'd do it again._

 _Three times the lioness chased the serpent from his den, and each time the serpent refused to hear her pleas. Until finally one day, the lioness trapped the serpent, not with a cage but with her mind. She had given him an offer he couldn't refuse. She promised him, that if he would let her stay in his den for three days and still not wish her to stay then she would go and never bother the serpent ever again. The serpent believed himself to be more clever than the lioness and agreed to her terms. But on the evening of the last day, the lioness did something that the serpent could never have expected. So taken aback the serpent allowed the lioness to stay one more day._

 _One day turned into a week, a week into a month, a month into a year and slowly, the lioness and the serpent were no longer apart. The fates that had brought them together sealed their bond from the heavens and the lioness and serpent lived happily ever after._

But like all fairy tales, there is always more to the story.


	2. Chapter 1

_The serpent had delivered on his promise. But the battle had been hard won and when the pride had realized all that had happened. They took the lioness away, far away to keep her safe from the believed the evil the serpent still had inside._

* * *

oOOo

Ginny sighed heavily looking down at Hermione's sleeping form while the Healer checked her vitals. She had been asleep since they had brought her to their home, having quickly converted their meager study into some semblance of a bedroom. They had pushed everything to the walls, the desk was laden with books and other papers with hardly enough room for anything else, it was hardly anything to be proud off but they had done their best. The bed that Hermione laid on was hardly large enough for her, having been hastily transfigured from the desk chair its sheets snatched from the upstairs closet and shrunk to fit the frame. The blanket had been one of the gifts Molly had given them as a wedding present and as winter started to come into season, it hardly seemed adequate.

They had stood watch in shifts, neither one able to truly sleep, with Harry slated to return to work tomorrow and nearly two days had already passed, the couple was beyond exhausted. They had made a promise that one if not both of them would be there when she woke, though as the hours had dragged on, their hope had started to turn sour. The healer came once each day, in the late evening after his shift. They had all agreed, never to reveal what he had done for them as it would most likely send him on a one way trip to Azkaban.

"She's fine, sleeping still, her body is just trying to reorient itself."

Ginny nodded, he had said it could take up to 72 hours before she would come around but all Ginny could see was her wasting away like she had when she had first fallen ill. Even though she looked healthy now, Ginny still held her concerns.

"What about Professor Snape?"

Draco had taken him away, just as they had Hermione, despite the warnings. He was extremely protective of him and refused everyone except the Healer who had fought and urged him to see reason.

"He's coming around..."

Ginny noticed his skittish nature and narrowed her. eyes, "He's ordered you not to say anything hasn't he?"

He gave her a solemn nod, Snape was not a man he dared to cross, even as invalid as he was, there would be a time when he wouldn't be and he very much valued the breath in his lungs.

"I had mentioned the memory loss, yes?" He pulled the blanket back under Hermione's chin before pushing himself up to his feet.

Ginny crossed her arms but nodded her head, "How far back...has he gone?"

"Far enough. I don't think it wise to approach until he's collected all the time he's lost..."

Ginny's eyes turned to Hermione, deeply sad, "Will it happen to her too?"

"It's hard to say...her mind was already damaged before this...I really can't say where she'll wake up..."

"But she will wake up." Harry's voice joined them then as he came into the room having put Albus to bed.

"Undoubtedly, I would guess in the next 12 hours or so." He turned going to his bag, "She'll feel weak, but it will only be temporary. Still, these potions will help with the pain. Her back was very difficult to mend. No doubt she will have discomfort for a while." He pulled out six potions and two salves setting them out on the tiny space the desk had left. As he explained their purpose and their schedule, his time piece let out a soft chirp.

"I need to go now, " He gave them a look so they knew to whom he was going without having to actually say. "Please send word if she wakes before I come tomorrow."

"Of course." Harry held Ginny's shoulders as the man excused himself, once the front door had shut he shifted massaging her shoulders.

"I'll take the night shift for you love, you look absolutely exhausted."

"Thank you, but I've taken leave so you don't have to miss work." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek yawning heavily.

"But the only reason the team would excuse you is if you were..."

She smiled and put her hands over her stomach.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"That's wonderful news." Harry couldn't help kissing her. She hummed as he wrapped her tightly to him.

Ginny smiled and held him back tightly, "You need your strength, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean with-"

"Yes, you need to be on top of your game, I don't want you getting injured. Or worse." She gave him a soft smile thumbing his cheek.

oOOo

Severus growled low in his throat as the healer ran his diagnostic spell. Though he had managed to get himself into a chair, he was still too weak to stand and walk away from the intrusive man. He had woken a mere 6 hours after being transported to Dracos' new home. Situated in a small guest bedroom, with sickly white wallpaper and flowered sheets. The man had not been too pleased when he had woke. Stuck somewhere in the distant past, he had found himself extremely disoriented and uncoordinated. It had taken the better half of the day to sort his mind into some semblance of a timeline, though he had found his mobility to be his number one concern. His strength had returned far enough that he was able to keep the coddling blond from touching him. How he loathed being touched. He hated it more than, pity. He could see it in the blond's eyes every time he'd tried to give him something for pain. He'd tried not to let his discomfort show, but there was only so much you could do when your stomach and chest had been flayed open and your arm had barely any muscle left to curl your fingers. So there he sat, like a putrid child glaring daggers down at he man who had been coming to see to his progress.

"Are you quite finished?"

The young man vanished away the charm and started on changing the dressing on his arm, but he was taking his sweet time. Severus gritted his teeth as the final layer pulled away, sticky with salve and discolored from dried blood.

"I'd be done a lot faster if you'd relax your grip." The healer wasn't cowed by the man's sharp tongue and pulled up a clean clothe to wipe away what was left over.

Relax his grip? Severus sneered, it hurt! His entire body felt like he had done the tango with a cheese grater. Not that he would _ever_ , admit to it. He let out a sharp huff, his eyes cutting away to the blond that was looming quietly in the corner. His face made his stomach churn. Draco, he had called himself, claiming to be the heir to Lucius though he had been suspiciously unable to present the man himself for authentication. His eyes narrowed and his leg jerked as the healer pulled back a piece of dead skin that was still very much attached to his person.

"Sorry," Max mumbled using his wand to sever the caught skin. He felt the vein under his thumb twitch and glanced up at Snape, "Are you absolutely sure you're not in pain? It's common to hav-"

"Just finish or give me a wand and let me do it myself." His voice was low, dangerously low and Max glanced to the side when Draco shook his head. Severus' wand had never been recovered and Draco wasn't about to put anything remotely powerful near the man until he could actually recall who he was.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for pain?" Max still had to clean the wounds on his chest and back, and at the rate they were going it was going to take all night.

"I _want_ you to leave me alone." He jerked his arm free looking down at the raw flesh. His jaw twitched from the deep burn the open wound inflicted but still, he did not speak to it. He was just about to push himself from the chair a when a spell hit him from behind. He struggled but ultimately fell victim to the charm, his eyes rolling closed as he fell into a deep sleep.

Max looked to Draco affronted by his careless actions.

"He was giving me a headache." Draco knew it was dangerous to cast the spell but he was already at his wit's end keeping the man warded in his room for all their safety.

"You really shouldn't." His protest was weak. He pulled the arm he had been working on from the sleeping man's lap. He cleaned and redressed the area in silence. Coming back to his feet he ran his wand down the front of the black pajamas top splitting the silken fabric. He pushed it aside turning his head.

"That's new."

"What?" Draco pushed himself from the wall coming over, his brow furrowed as he too looked at the odd mark that had come to be over the man's heart. It looked like a scar, but it was smooth, like a red ink that had been smudged over his skin, it hadn't been there during their initial healing. It ran straight across, about four inches long maybe 2 centimeters wide with spider webbed edges. Max furrowed his brow and with pure curiosity touched his finger tips to it.

"Merlin!" He hissed snapping hand back looking down at his fingers. He looked back as the mark glowed a soft golden color before fading again. His eyes widened and he looked at Draco.

"It's the fate line..."

oOOo

Hermione gasped softly, her eyes shooting open. Her body felt as if she were laying under a huge boulder. Her vision was dark, sort of tunneled as she tried to force her vision to clear. There was a voice, soft, definitely female. She struggled against her body as she tried to orient to the sound. A head came into vision but the name stalled on her lips did not match the name her mind sluggishly tried to recall. The eyes were wrong.

There was a dull pain creeping up from the back of mind as she tried to remember, but just as the leaves of fall flutter away to the gentle breeze, her mind became a deep void Her eyes closed of their own volition and she found herself being dragged into a warped dream scape.

 _The world around her felt cold and even darker, but she didn't feel afraid. In fact, she felt safer than she had ever felt. She turned slowly as the world slowly grew in shape. Doors slowly started to appear, floating listlessly in the void._

 _She turned slowly, she could feel someone else. Her eyes scanned the darkness. Colors started to swirl in and out around the horizon, cautiously she moved forward. She ducked under a slowly rotating door before continuing on. Despite her curiosity, she didn't dare touch them. Suddenly, a dark cloak became visible and her heart thumped._

 _"Hello?" Her voice was soft but seemed to come from all around. The person ahead of her slowly turned their head._

 _"What are you doing here?" Their tone was sharp, accusatory. It wasn't deep it sounded like the forced authority of someone in their teens._

 _"I...I'm...not sure..." Her voice was genuine but her answer didn't appease the young man one bit._

 _"Get out!" He turned to her then, and though she could see, she couldn't make out his features. What she did notice was the silver crest on his school robes. When he started towards her she couldn't help but peddle backward. Her hands held behind her for any obstacle._

 _His progress towards her seemed to jump and she gasped as she felt warm wood beneath her fingers. The door shuddered but didn't open and she felt something coiling in the pit of her stomach. She made herself tall against it. It was then she felt his warm fingers press into her throat, she felt a strong pull near her heart and her eyes searched his face but despite her efforts, he remained unseen._

"Hermione?"

"Hermione? Can you hear us?"

"I swear she opened her eyes..."

Pleading voices chorused in her ears and she couldn't help but groan and turn her head away. Her dream was fading fast but the feel of his fingers lingered. Who was he? Why did he feel so important? Hermione's eyes slowly opened to the pleading voice's commands and she felt the world spinning anew. Her hand twitched as she willed it to try and cradle her aching head. Her eyes came into focus next, into the worried eyes of brown and familiar green.

Ginny and Harry gave her a tentative smile leaning back to give her some air. Their hearts were in their throats as they waited for her to recognize them.

Hermione gave them a weak reflexive smile, her hand finally making it to her brow. Memories slowly started to trickle in, drops of summer rain upon a tin roof. She turned her eyes to Harry first her body relaxing to his soft face. Did he take an aging potion? She didn't remember him having such a shadow on his face. The last of her dream faded away and she found the strength to turn her head towards Ginny. Someone was missing.

"Where's...Ron?" Her voice sounded dry and coarse. Her throat pulsing as if she'd spent hours screaming.

Harry and Ginny exchanged mirrored looks of concern that only made the knot in her stomach grow tighter.

"He's...not here right now..."

"Where is he?" Hermione looked more than worried, her eyes flicking between the two of them making her a bit dizzy. Why couldn't she move her right arm? Why did her chest feel unbelievably tight? So many questions floated over her eyes as she tried to keep them in focus.

"What year is it?"

"Ginny!" Harry grabbed her arm pulling her away from a rather confused albeit sleepy looking Hermione.

"What? I'm not playing about or dancing around issues that could make things worse. " Harry tried to shush her and pulled her out into the hall casting a silencing ward over the door way.

"The first thing we need to do is contact Healer Darling." Harry was very stern holding his finger as if he were scolding a child.

Ginny's eyes flared, "If you value that finger you better remove it from my face." Her voice was just as hard as his and he knew he'd let the stress of the situation get to him. He mumbled an apology hanging his head in shame while Ginny took a breath looking into the doorway, Hermione was watching them, closely.

"Look, you send a message to Healer Darling and I promise to not to say anything that may be too upsetting. "

"Deal."

"Deal" Ginny leaning up giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek before coming back into the room with a cautious smile on her face.

oOOo

Healer Darling was just finishing the wrapping over Snape's chest when he felt the paper in his pocket grow warm. He pulled back after placing a small sticking charm on the bandage, pulling out the paper his brows rose curiously.

"What?" Draco straightened from the curious look the healer gave to the paper.

"She's awake." He blinked and looked at his watch. He had left there not more than an hour ago. He had been so sure she would come around sometime in the late morning. His eyes turned to the man's slightly pinched face.

"I need to go back. Do you think he'll take these potions?" Draco looked down at the wide assortment and shook his head, "I barely got him to drink water, I hardly doubt he will, but I'll keep them just in case." He accepted the potions setting them on the bedside table.

"Is he healing?"

"Yes, but he'd heal a lot faster if he'd take his potions. His body is under so much stress I'm more worried about a heart attack than anything else."

"I'll see what I can do." Draco rubbed his brow looking down at the man who meant so much to him. His acid tongue had been relentless during his time awake, he wasn't how much more he could endure.

Healer Darling saw himself out just as he had before, he rubbed his face as he thought about the timing. It was almost as if something was still between them, actively searching to bring them together again. He knew why the two ends of the spectrum chose to keep them apart but the more he thought about the circumstance, the more worried he became.

oOOo

Ginny tried to keep the ambivalence off her face as she helped Hermione raise her head to take a drink of water. Her one elbow was completely wrapped up to her shoulder, preventing any possible assistance and the other was still trembling against the glass they held to her lips. Hermione had uncharacteristically gone silent when the red head had returned. It only worried Ginny more, though, when she requested water, she had been slightly relieved. There was a bit of shuffling as both girls tried to sort out the best way for her to drink. Her chest was just as tightly wrapped and even the small movement of lifting her head had been a jarring experience.

They settled for propping her head the best they could and using a straw. Hermione managed a few small sips before she let her head fall back into Ginny's hand. Her body was tingling all over and her brain felt like a right mess. The last organized thing she could recall was being in the department of mysteries with Harry and Neville when everything had suddenly gone black. She turned her head away as Ginny offered her another drink. A frown painting her face. It all felt wrong.

Ginny sighed softly, her brow bent with worry. Chewing her bottom lip, she set the glass aside, carefully adjusting her position on the bed. She stifled a deep yawn as Harry returned looking a bit more hopeful than she.

"He's on his way." He said softly pulling an old desk chair next to the bed. He gave Hermione a soft smile and reached to take the non-bandaged hand that rested over her stomach. When her fingers wrapped into his own he let out a slow breath and rubbed the back of her bruised hand gently with his thumb. The battle was far from over.


	3. Chapter 2

She looked like sleeping beauty. Albus balanced himself on a toy truck to better see over the edge of the tiny bed. Where had she come from? Why didn't Mommy say she had come? Albus puffed out his cheeks. Mommy had looked very tired when Uncle George had dropped him off before he had to go to work. He liked spending time with Uncle George he let him do anything! He had the best toys too. He had actually chased one of his newest toys into the study when he found her. The tiny bewitched mouse was somewhere under the bed he peered over now, forgotten in his pursuit of seeing who the pretty lady on the bed was. She looked like the girl in the picture on the mantle in the living room. Except she wasn't smiling. She wasn't waving happily. Albus leaned up a bit more, she looked sad. Even in sleep, he tilted his head and reached forward lightly touching her face. The little boy gasped when her face twitched. He pulled his hand back and smiled brightly at her waiting for her to open her eyes and see him.

"Albus!"

Albus squeaked, startled by his mother's harsh whisper and lost his precarious balance on his tip toes. He instinctually grabbed onto the bed linens and tumbled sideways onto the floor with a loud thump. A growing wail leaving his throat from the shock of the fall.

Ginny rushed over, guilty for causing her son's fall. She quickly scooped him up bouncing and shushing him. His wailing quickly died away as he wasn't actually injured. Ginny looked at Hermione who had begun to stir to the noise.

Albus sniffled and shifted in his mother's hold, "She need a prince mama...?"

Ginny gave him a puzzled look, "Why would she need a prince?" Her attention was divided between them as she leaned down to pull the blanket back over. She was currently wearing a hospital shirt, but it had shifted when Albus pulled the blanket exposing the very top of the scar on her chest. Ginny shifted Albus so he wouldn't see the mark before replacing the blanket back up to cover it. No easy task with a growing toddler on her hip. Before he could reply Hermione's head turned towards them. Ginny carefully lowered to the edge of the bed settling Ablus on her lap.

"Mmmm?" Hermione raised her good arm up to her face, rubbing weakly at her eyes. When she finally blinked them open she had a lazy smile on her lips.

"Is it just me or are first years getting smaller?" Her words were barely a whisper and heavily slurred but her face held a weak smile.

Ginny let out a soft snort while Albus leaned out of his mom's lap, the little boy gasped when deep honey eyes fluttered open. He was the prince! He had broken the spell!

"Hello!" Albus beamed wiggling to get closer but Ginny kept him from putting any weight on Hermione.

"Hello..." Her voice was stronger, soft and kind, it reminded him of strawberry chocolate.

"I'm Albus, but you can calls me Prince! What's your name?"

Hermione chuckled faintly at the bright child. She took a slow breath carefully adjusting her head to see him better. "I'm Hermione."

"Her...my...knee..." Albus tried out her name slowly before throwing her a very familiar crooked smile, "You Princess." He pointed to her matter of factly and puffed up his chest, "I prince."

"Albus?!" Ginny chuckled and shifted him back fully in her lap. What was all this about princes' and princess' all of a sudden?

Hermione found humor in it too and let out a weak chuckle and reached out to shake the boy's tiny hand,"Nice to meet you but you look more like a monkey to me."

The little boy puffed out his cheeks but smiled none the less he leaned his head down placing a slobbering kiss with a nice wet muah! on the back of her hand. Ginny just shook her head and pulled him back again.

"Are you hungry? I was just starting breakfast..."

"Food sounds wonderful..." Hermione pulled her hand from Albus surreptitiously wiping the slobber onto the blanket. She had a soft spot for him already. He was just too adorable not to like. She could guess by the hair and eyes that he was definitely Ginny and Harry's son. Her brow ticked as she tried to calculate when he must have been born.

"Do you like beans on toast?" Ginny set Albus down but the boy lingered by the bed watching Hermione over the edge in rapt attention. She was curious. He liked her.

Hermione nodded stiffly and tried to hide a wince when she shifted her shoulders. Everything felt tight and her head felt spacy.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Ginny frowned softly and with great trepidation asked the question she had been dreading the most, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The department of mysteries...fifth year..."

oOOo

Severus growled low in his throat, his body was refusing to heed his commands. His chest was on fire and every breath only stoked the flames. He could feel someone else in the room with him and it raised the hair on the back of his neck.

"Who's there?" His voice cracked from the effort but he was more concerned about being wandless with a potential threat inside his room.

His head turned to the sound of small feet shuffling closer, his hand curled tight as he tried to keep himself focused. Slowly, ever so slowly a small head of dark blonde hair peeked over the top of the bed. One brow arched as tiny hands took hold of the comforter and latching on pulled the head over the edge. Deep gray eyes met his and he blinked for a moment before his snarl returned full force.

The child said nothing as their head disappeared again, Severus jumped when a white teddy bear with a green bow around its neck suddenly appeared next to his thigh. He pulled his arm carefully out from under the blanket and wrapped his long fingers into the soft artificial fur.

"Papa sai' you were six..." Her small blond head popped back over the edge, "Pea's ge' be'er soons."

He gave her a confused glare and was about to throw the bear back down to her when the door to his room opened hesitantly.

"Seraphina? Are you in here?" A woman's hushed tone preceded the dark head as she cautiously looked around the door. The little girl rushed to what he presumed to be her mother.

"Seraphina I told you not to disturb him." It was a hushed reprimand. Severus watched them closely. The woman pulled her daughter out of the door before she realized he was watching. "Sorry if she disturbed you, Professor..."

He tilted his head to her, Professor? He had never been known by that title, at least not that he could recall.

"What year is it?"

His question stopped the door from closing, the woman, however, did not enter, she seemed afraid of him. He felt both pleased and sickened by the idea.

"2003."

His eyes narrowed to dark slits, he'd lost _27_ years?

"The Dark Lord?" His voice could have killed a lesser woman.

However, she only opened the door more, straightening her back, "Dead."

"Lucious Malfoy?"

"Dead," Her eyes lowered at that.

"James Potter?"

"Dead."

"Sirius Black?"

"Dead."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Dead."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Dead."

"Narcissa Black?"

"Dead."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Dead."

Severus' jaw twitched, part of him was satiated that he'd some how survived them all, but there was one last name, one last name that he feared to ask. His face twisted somewhere between satisfaction and dread.

"Lily Evans?"

"I..."

"Dead." It was Draco's voice that joined them now. His face hard as he came around the door frame.

Severus jaw twitched when he saw him, but he lowered his eyes. He could feel doors slowly falling into place releasing memories of those he asked about falling into place.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Dead." Draco came in silently telling his wife to leave. He closed the door behind him but didn't approach. He crossed his arms waiting for his Godfather to process.

Severus lowered his eyes to the bed. His hands shook with the force that he held the bed linens with. Lily was gone, everyone, he had ever come to know was gone. He was truly and completely alone and yet...His eyes flicked to the young man who leaned against the door.

"Why am I here?"

"Heaven didn't want you and hell's full."

oOOo

Hermione swallowed down the last of six potions. She was starting to feel better, but her head felt like it was filled with cotton. Her questions had been mostly answered. She understood that Voldemort was dead, that many were dead, that she had fallen ill shortly after the final battle though Ginny hadn't shared any details. The red head had been very sparse in her responses. Her heart had calmed somewhat when Harry had assured her that Ron was safe, that she could see him when she was better. The logic confused her, but the potions had started their effect at that point leaving her for a loss of anything better to say, completely out of all space and time.

Of course, she had asked how her body had ended up in the state it had. That had been when Harry had decided to take Ginny's place. He kept diverting her away from every topic she wished to discuss, he didn't even give her a clear answer as to why she was injured! He merely started giving her potions. Had she had a clear mind she would have probably given him some of her temper, as it was, she could barely move her tongue to speak anymore. She needed answers but neither one seemed willing to just plainly say what had happened. They only said she needed time to recover, that she would recover the time she'd lost and that she shouldn't force herself. The last encouragement had come when her nose had started to bleed lightly. That halted anymore on the topic, Harry had pushed a series of potions into her hand then. Her body felt numb, and her eyes could barely focus on him anymore. All the bells that should have been ringing in her mind that something was off had been wrapped in the muffling cotton that was whatever he was giving her. She didn't have the mind to refuse the last of the potions that pressed to her lips. Unable to lift it herself she posed no resistance to the vial pressed against her chapped lips.

Harry took a deep breath as he gave her the last, it was a potion that would send her back asleep. He watched as she struggled to ask him just one more question that never had a chance to pass her lips, her eyes rolled back and closed before she even had a chance. Harry felt something cold in his stomach as he looked down at the potion he had given her, she hadn't needed it, hell she had been sleeping for nearly 48 hours already. Shame tensed his jaw and he set it aside with the others.

"Harry, breakfast is ready. I brought Hermione a plate."

"Save it for later." Harry pushed himself up and keeping his head down. He pushed past his wife's stunned face without so much as a glance. He knew she could tell he'd done something and wasn't ready to own up to it.

"Harry-" Her voice cut off as he grabbed his Aurors coat and with a rushed kiss to the top of Albus' head fled through the kitchen floo.

Ginny looked sadly down at the plate in her hand. With a soft breath she returned to the kitchen setting the plate down heavily on the counter. What had they gotten themselves involved in? She was no healer, she was a Quidditch player. Her best friend needed her, needed all of them and they had probably removed the only person that would have had a chance at helping any of them. Ginny looked down at the plate as if it held all the answers. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she pushed it into the sink, the force that she used splintering it against the stone bottom. She held back a sob and lowered her head down onto the counter hiding her face.

"Mama?"

Ginny took a shaky breath sniffling and whipping at her eyes quickly, "Yes baby?"

"Why you sad?"

Ginny looked into her reflection in the kitchen window. How could she possibly answer that question? " It's okay, I'm not sad." She wiped away another stray tear, her voice was tight but she tried to smile.

"Are you sad because Papa forgot to kisses you bye bye?" Albus tilted his head as he watched his mother turn. He could feel the tension in the air when his Papa had left but he hadn't known why.

"Yes, that's it, you caught me." Ginny forced a small smile on her face, If only it were so simple.

"I can gives you kisses!" Albus smiled brightly holding up his arms.

"I'd love nothing more." Ginny came around the table leaning down beside him, she sighed softly when his little arms wrapped around her neck and the slobbery lips of a toddler peppered her cheek.


	4. Chapter 3

Days transformed into weeks and slowly life in both households had taken on a sort of routine. Both families had found a sort of tense balance with those in their care. Hermione spent her waking hours reading a book on Occlumency that Harry had given her; while Severus spent his waking time in deep meditation sifting through his mind, organizing, orienting and unlocking what was within. Even as the memories of their lives returned, each one had felt the other at times. A soft tug, a gentle brush, an emotion that wasn't entirely their own.

Severus had searched for the disruption and only found himself plagued with dreams of a woman who held no name. He had tried but failed, to identify her outline inside of his memories, but there was still so much to filter through. So many days he had saved for later use. Though when they would sleep, they would dream of the other, just out of reach, neither one could understand why they felt compelled to be together. Night after night, they would find each other, and each morning they would wake with the feeling that they had lost a part of themselves.

Hermione sighed softly closing the book she had read at least three times, she was ready to try and sort through her inner thoughts. With a deep breath, she laid back on the bed laying her arms out to her sides and tried to focus. She'd taken her potions, leaving her back wonderfully numb, lunch would be ready soon and Albus was visiting Mrs. Weasley for the weekend. She was alone, and it was glorious.

With slow practiced breathing, she felt herself drifting away from the waking world and into the void. She brought forth the image of how she believed her mind to be. A beautiful library filled with rows and rows of books. Each one containing a memory all its own. Even without the meditation, she had managed to retrieve many miscellaneous thoughts. But they were jumbled, out of order and out of their time line. It made it difficult to think at times as they would just trickle in when she'd hear someone speak a certain way or read a certain word. Her body had been no help, constantly plaguing her with aches and pains. Her back was the worst, and it had left her limbs lightly tingling if she'd sit too long in one position. The potions made her nauseous and she suspected that it was the sheer volume of them that made her stomach turn. She had tried to eat normal food but found that she just wasn't hungry most days. The potions were giving her some sort of sustenance but it wasn't enough, she had already felt thin to begin with, now she was just bordering on sickly.

Hermione furrowed her brows as her mind continued to drift, she could do this. She was, after all, one-third of the golden trio, the brains behind the brawn, the brightest witch of her age. She had never let anything stop her before. Why should she now? With another deep calming breath she refocused letting the feeling of soft cotton beneath her finger tips drift away and once more fell into the cold of the void.

Hermione found herself standing inside of a dim blue lit space. Cautiously, she turned on her heel looking out at the rows and rows of empty shelves. It was her library, books littered the walkways, disheveled, and scattered in every available space that wasn't the shelf. Her eyes turned down to look at the red and gold chair that was just a step in front of her. It was nice, she smiled and ran her fingers down its soft fabric. She noticed there was a side table as well and a fireplace warmly glowing to her right. It was the perfect space to spend time with her thoughts.

Taking a slow breath Hermione turned to her right into the nearest row. Moving to her knees she picked up the first book letting it fall open on her hands. It glowed at her touch and she gasped as the world around her melted away.

 _White painted walls surrounded her, a beautiful tan Berber carpet padded her knees and she couldn't help but turn to the sound of a squealing child. A smile grew on her face as she recognized a frizzy mass of hair thump its way down the stairs. Larger heavier footsteps followed after and a smiling man chased after the toddler._

 _"Get back here Monkey!" The man laughed as the toddler sprint past, completely bare aside from a towel that had been tied around their neck to resemble a cape. The child didn't stop as they rounded the landing._

 _The current Hermione smiled brightly as the room started to fade away, the man's laughter, her father's, filling the space left behind._

When the scene finally faded out she looked at the book in her hand, it was titled, 'Adventures with Dad.' Hermione's heart swelled and she placed it up on the middle shelf. A soft light grew and lit from beneath and in her heart, she felt the memory settle into its proper place.

She picked up the next one and opened it with excitement. The world swirled out of focus again and she turned eagerly awaiting what it held inside.

 _"I'm telling you, John, she'll speak when she wants to."_

 _"I'm just worried, I really think we should take her to see someone..."_

 _"She's only four, it's hardly cause for alarm. I didn't speak until I was three and your mother said you weren't that talkative either."_

 _"All she does is read, I'm just concerned about her social skills... Do you think we take her out enough?"_

 _"She's fine John, just relax, there's nothing wrong with her."_

Hermione closed the book cutting off the memory, her smile and excitement had faded substantially. Every memory couldn't be a good one, she rationalized, though it still hurt all the same. She didn't pause to read the title as she placed it on a lower shelf.

On and on she went, mindful not to let the books fall open. She would read the titles before placing them appropriately on the shelf. Main memory in the center, happier ones toward the top, not so happy ones at the bottom. She was just finishing what was left of her early childhood when she felt an odd sensation on her arm. She looked down and turned her arm slowly, it was then she realized what she was wearing, she wasn't wearing what she was in the real world, she was wearing her school robes. She tilted her head at the odd choice but didn't linger too much as the pressure on her arm was garnering her attention. It was then she heard her name echo through the space.

Ginny chewed on her lip and gave Hermione another gentle shake, she had just come in to tell her lunch was ready but the girl hadn't responded to her. Her eyes looked puffy as if she'd been crying and she was dreadfully still. Ginny had feared the worst when she approached. Though when Hermione let out a soft noise of discontent she had calmed only slightly, she wasn't aware that Hermione had started to apply what she'd learned she was only concerned that she was still and had been crying.

"Mmm? Ginny?" Hermione's eyes blinked open and took a moment to go into focus before settling on the red head.

Ginny let out a relieved smile and pulled back, "Sorry, you scared me...I thought maybe..."

"I'm fine," The older woman gradually pushed herself up against the pillows. "Better than fine actually." She paused feeling her mind more organized than before, "I can remember my childhood very clearly now." She puffed up her chest rather proudly while Ginny just smiled, there was worry at the corner of her lips even still.

"That's great, I've made grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch, do you want me to bring it in here or...?"

"I think I can manage to get to the table." Hermione gave her look of confidence and pulled her legs from the bed. Wiggling her toes she rocked herself forward and onto her feet. Her knees tingled but held firm and she shot Ginny a proud smile.

"I could probably manage a lot better if I had a wand." Hermione threw absently when Ginny wrapped and arm around her waist to help support her.

"A wand?" Ginny's voice went a little squeaky and Hermione stopped turning her eyes towards her, narrowed with suspicion.

"Ginny." Her voice was no-nonsense, "Where's my wand?"

"Well...that is..."

"Where's my wand?" Hermione pulled away using the desk to keep her up her eyes narrowing and Ginny couldn't suppress a shiver at just how much like a certain professor she appeared like.

"We have it...it's just that..."

"Just that?" An eyebrow arched and Ginny could no longer deny the resemblance.

"It's not the one you remember...but it is one you chose..." She swallowed down, she was dancing the razor's edge.

"Give it to me." Hermione thrust out her palm as Ginny opened her mouth to protest. It didn't matter, however, as the wand shot into the room and into Hermione's palm.

The brunette gasped at the sudden appearance and nearly dropped it in her surprise. It was, beautiful, stark white and...was it glowing? Hermione wrapped her fingers around it gingerly and felt a rush go through her. It was powerful, extremely so, but her magic wasn't the only one who resided inside. She could feel someone else, someone awfully familiar. Hermione let out a deep breath, looking from the tip of the wand to Ginny.

"Where's the mate?"

It was Ginny's turn to look confused, "The mate?"

Hermione's brain decided at that moment that it would rather not locate the information she was requesting and gave a sharp spark of pain to tell her so. With a sharp inhale, Hermione shook her head deciding to drop the subject for now. With a controlled turn she waved the wand over a discarded toy that Albus must have left behind and slowly turned it into a walking stick. A smirk grew at the corner of her lips and she called it to her.

"See? Much easier with a wand."

Ginny let out a disbelieving chortle but said nothing more. She was sure Harry was going to be a little upset when he found the wand missing from their dresser when he came home. Still so, she didn't think it was right to deny Hermione a wand. After all, she wasn't their enemy. She was their friend.

oOOo

Severus paced, his jaw tense and his eyes set somewhere far away barely recognizing the walls around him. He had started to finally take the potions the healer had brought coming to the conclusion that those who kept him weren't set on killing him anytime soon. He had spent countless hours inside himself and it only made him wish he hadn't. He had found himself responsible for many deaths to which he could find very little energy to mourn save one. It played itself even now as he tried to keep himself calm. He was sure he had mourned her death longer than what was necessary. Believing he could never be absolved of his sin.

Emotion was never something the dark man had ever been comfortable with. Pain and lament were his constant companions and he knew them very well. Still so, he found himself conflicted, there was something just out of his reach even now and he found it infuriating beyond measure. When his temper rose so did his magic and it was starting to wear his patience thin. He needed a wand, he needed something to focus the energy that was threatening to tear him in two. He had made the request the day before but still had not received what he desired. He had half a mind to just take what he needed but knew that it would only cause more trouble in the long run. So there he was, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The door to his room halted his steps and he narrowed his eyes as the blond stepped inside. He met his fierce gaze with one of his own.

"It was all I could procure," His lie was protected by his own skill of occlumancy as he held out the wand towards his Godfather.

Snape closed the distance in three full strides taking the wand. He snarled as he felt the wood in his palm. His magic wouldn't be contained by it. It barely had the strength to manage a small child let alone a full grown man. It was better than nothing, and he suspected the boy before him feared giving him anything stronger.

Draco kept his eyes from meeting the man's he wasn't strong enough to keep him out if he looked directly into his mind, he could already feel the pressure of him against his weak shield.

"Lunch is ready, Seraphina wants to see you." It was an underhanded plea for him to be civil and he knew Snape understood.

A small snort and a sneer that was thrown his way were his only response but as Draco moved to leave he heard him follow. They waited silently down the hall and stairs. He could hear his daughter chittering away in the kitchen and furrowed his brows, there shouldn't have been anyone there for her to talk to.

With his shadow following a few steps behind he rounded the kitchen door frame and looked more puzzled when his daughter stood by the window looking up, presumably, to whomever she was talking to.

"Ca' 'ou help hims?"

Silence.

"He'z sad, can' you ma'es him happies?"

Silence.

"Bu' he 'oezn' know where she iz..."

Draco felt Snape behind him now, he too, watching the girl.

"I won' I promise."

Seraphina turned away then and smiled at the both of them as if she hadn't just looked like a complete loon.

"Gran'pa Se'vus!" The girl ran towards him, never minding the the man had been all but bed ridden for the past few weeks, and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg.

"Do yous member me ye'?"

It took a his will power not to wrench the child from his person. She was so excited to see him, even so his lip curled in slight comtempt. Not trusting his voice not to cut the child in two he shook his head slowly.

Seraphina just smiled more, "Da's o'ay, da pe'y lady sayz 'ou will!"

Draco's brow ticked, she had mentioned this lady before when they had gone to visit Snape, when he had sat under the tree next to his childhood rival. So peacefully, so completely impossible. He was sure, as his hair was blond, that he would never have the chance to do something like that again. He was certain the pride had already warped her healing mind. A part of him did worry that she wasn't okay, but the other abolished the thought as he knew his inquiry into her well being would not be appreciated.

"Was that who you were talking to?"

Seraphina nodded and released Snape putting her arms up. Draco picked her up without a second thought and moved in further, taking a seat at the modest table.

"Does she come often?"

Seraphina settled into her father's lap happily watching Severus take measured and control steps to sit across from them. His face emotionless but his mind turning.

The little girl shrugged, she wasn't sure what often meant, she had seen her at least five times since she had met her Grandpa; sometimes she would just play with her when she felt sad, other times she would assure her that her Grandpa loved her, that he just needed time to remember who she was. That he was sick, but getting better. Seraphina had also asked about the nice woman who had played and read to her. She very much liked her and was worried when she hadn't seen her again. The pretty lady only assured her that she would see her again. She had asked her father one night, but he had only said she'd gone home. When she asked if they could visit her, he simply said it wasn't possible.

Draco petted her head worry ticking away at the corner of his eyes, deciding the conversation was over he waved his hand, plates left the counter and landed gracefully on the table. It was a simple Shepard's pie with vegetables. Draco sat Seraphina in her raised chair and helped her cut open the crust. Another small wave of his had cooled the inside and he placed a fork into her hand adjusting it sonit would sit properly.

Severus looked down at his meal, though he would toss glances near the window Seraphina had been from time to time. Conversation picked to again between father and daughter, sensless drivel that he paid no mind to.

oOOo

"Mama!" Albus came screeching through the single story home, his eyes wide.

"What? What is it?!" Ginny had never seen the look on her son's face before and it made her blood run cold. Harry too, who had just returned home, straightened up his wand slipping into his palm instinctually.

"Princess!" Albus turned away running back from whence he came. Ginny and Harry shot to their feet. They ran after the toddler hearts in their throats.

Ginny grabbed him around the waist just as he was about to run into the room, if there was danger she wanted him out of harms way. Harry moved around them, wand at the ready.

Hermione was sprawled out on the floor, like she'd fallen, her head was turned and there was a small pool of blood under her cheek. Harry quickly cast a diagnostic charm before moving to his knees beside her. She was alive but in pain. Her nose looked like it had broken her fall and he winced tapping the tip of his wand to reset the cartilage. He glanced back up at the diagnostic.

"Hermione?" Another swipe of his wand banished the blood from the floor, his hand moved to carefully lifting her head. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Yea..." Hermione groaned softly and turned her head in his palm. "I tripped...over something..." She tried to turn but her back gave protest and she hissed.

"Hold on let me help you..." Harry wrapped his arm around and together they got her onto her side. Hermione took a slow breath, just then a small toy mouse whizzed between them, Hermione scowled.

"That's what tripped me." She shifted and reclaimed her wand and just as it started to make its winding path towards the door she raised it, a spell passing her lips.

"Hermione wait!"

The warning came too late.

Everything moved in slow motion, Hermione's wand tip came down. The spark of the spell rolling off the tip. Harry's wand a few ticks behind when he heard his son's excited squeal, the boy's head right in the path of the oncoming spell.

Harry should have been quicker. He was an Auror for Merlin's sake! Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the boy's dark head and Ginny had been completely unaware.

Harry should have been quicker.

It all happened in milliseconds. All sound drained from Hermione's ears and a cold swept from the bottom of her toes as she realized the path of her spell. It was only when the boy's beautiful green eyes turned to hers did her body react.

It was a minor adjustment that held untold repricusions. The ball of energy quickly reversed its direction Hermione had no time to brace as the spell barrelled backward into her. Her wand burned her skin and her body trembled as though she'd stuck her hand into a power socket.

Elsewhere, a man who had only known the pain of loss fell to his knees. His body convulsing under an unseen force, a cry of pain passing his lips as the power ripped through him.

When his senses came back he didn't hesitate to push away from Hermione toward his son. The boy, however, dodged his grab.

"Princess!" Albus fell down beside Hermione's head his knees tangling in the mess of hair. Ginny has just rounded the corner, her heart was pounding furiously, she had turned just as the ball of light grazed the tip of her son's nose. She pushed passed Harry who was trying to process his son running past him.

Ginny quickly wrapped her son around his waist and pulled.

"No mama no!" He held onto Hermione's hair as his mother tried to pull them apart. She pulled at his tightly clenched fingers.

"Gramma! Gramma wake her up!" Albus was looking to the corner now tears in his eyes. Harry turned his eyes to where his son was looking, seeing nothing he moved to help Ginny. The boy kicked at the both of them, refusing to release Hermione's hair. "Gramma!"

The boy let out a sob as his fist was finally worked free. Ginny held his protesting form to his chest looking down at Hermione's still form.

"What happened?!"

"Hermione, she fell and then this toy it-" Harry was conflicted, his best friend was laying at his feet and his child was crying because he'd chosen him over her. His mind and heart were a mess as he tried to form some sort of logical timeline, "Hermione she, she shot toward the mouse, but Albus..."

"It was ask'adent mama." Albus sobbed looking up to his father begging him with those large eyes, "Pease papa don' be angry...Princess... she's sick..." His eyes sort of lost focus as if he was listening to someone else, speak to him.

Ginny too, felt conflicted, she looked down at the mess of torn strands her son had left behind. She knew in her heart of hearts Hermione would _never_ harm a child. Taking a calming breath she pulled back the hair that had covered her face. Her skin twitched under her finger tips and Ginny bit her lip.

Harry couldn't help himself, "How did she get a wand to begin with!?"

"Harry!" Ginny abonished, they had never argued in front of their son and they sure as hell weren't going to start now.

"Go call the healer, if you can't do that then just get out!"

Albus whimpered softly and hid his face into his mother's neck.

Harry clenched his fist but knew she was right, he had to get out, he turned and without so much as a second glance stomped from the room.

Ginny sighed softly as the adrenaline of the situation drained away. She looked to Albus and thumbed away his tears. "It's alright sweatheart...come on..."

Albus shook his head and clung tighter to her, he wasn't leaving until his princess was awake again.

Ginny sighed softly turned her head back down. She pulled more hair away from Hermione's face. She could see the pulse in her neck pumping furiously as the last of the magic ran its course. With pursed lips she leaned over and pulled the wand from her charred palm.

oOOo

Severus panted heavily his hand over his heart. What the hell was that? His body still tingled as his eyes came back into focus. He'd just been preparing for a shower when it hit him, out of nowhere. No warning, no words. It was like he had been hit with the cruiatus curse but the pain was sharp and quick. He'd been able to cut off his scream before it crecendoed but it left his throat raw all the same. The spasms had been strong enough though to knock his legs out from under him. He had managed to brace himself on his hands and knees saving his face a very natsy collision with the bathroom floor. He hissed as a slow burn grew over his heart. He looked down at his bare chest as the line glowed faintly beneath his fingers before winking out.

Something in his brain clicked and he realized the line over his heart was a fate line. Which meant, whoever he was connected to had just been injured. Or attacked. He grunted and pulled himself slowly back to his feet.

Who was he connected to? He had to know. His previous mission of reclaiming his lost time averted to a new prupose. If he didn't find them, they were liable to kill them both.

oOOo

"Thank you for coming so quickly Healer Darling." Ginny met him at the door, Albus had stayed behind, after Harry had returned calmed down. "We're not entirely sure what happened, but she's awake now. We were just afraid to move her..."

"It's alright, I was off today. What happened?" He gave her a kind smile and followed her inside.

"She tripped, and then when we came to check on her, she cast a spell at this toy and then she did something we've never seen." Ginny came around the doorframe allowing him to step in front of her.

"She pulled it back inside her wand somehow." Harry finished for her, he was sitting beside Hermione cross legged with Albus between them. The boy was laying on his stomach his tiny fingers walking over Hermione's hand. She had whispered numerous tear filled aplogies but the boy had simply smiled at her and started whatever game he had with her hand. Presently, she was trying to catch his fingers in hers but was way too slow to do so.

"Hey Hermione," Max came down beside the boy and Harry trying to catch her eyes, he wasn't sure if she remembered him or not, every time he'd seen to her she'd been in various states of unconscious. "My name is Healer Darling, you can call me Max, not sure of you remember me but I've been helping your friends here take good care of you."

"Hello..." Hermione turned her head slightly hissing as a sharp jolt ran down her back. Harry pulled Abus back and moved them both out of the way.

"Can you tell me where exactly it hurts?" He smiled in thank you to Harry taking his place, his wand slipping into his hand. He didn't actually need her to tell him as his spell would tell him everything he needed to know. Truthfully, he just wanted to hear her speak. So many of his working nights had been filled with her anguished screams, he merely wanted to replace the bad memories with better ones.

"My...my lower back..." She made to touch the area but his hand gently stopped her. He could see that the nerves in her back were partially damaged but it wasn't anything he couldn't mend.

"Well it looks like you tore a little of your muscle and nerves. Did you twist when you fell?" He ran his wand down her back as he spoke, gently pulling back the fabric of her shirt. Her scar looked irritated but untorn so he moved to where his spells guided him, murmuring softly pressing the tip into the soft bumps of her spine.

"I..I-ah...I think so yea..." Her legs tingled as the feeling returned to her lower half. She hadn't even realized she'd lost the ability to move her legs until they started tingling.

"Nothing looks permanent, a bit of salve should set you right again. How does that sound?" He continued his work but did spare a glance to her face as he mended the last bit of nerve.

"Ah...ow..." She winced when the nerve pulled tight, "Sounds...good..." She breathed through the pain closing her eyes to help distance herself from the feeling. She felt like such a burden, an invalid. What even was her purpose anymore? Everyone had moved on without her. They didn't need her. Not anymore. She was nothing more than a responsibility a liability. She was nothing. She nearly killed her best friend's son! She was dangerous. She shouldn't have been there. They didn't deserve this, they were happy. Without her they could be happier.

Max glanced up when the runes depicting her mood turned a deep blue. He pursed his lips pulling back his wand. He glanced at Harry who had at some point passed his son to his wife, who was silently watching him work. He turned his head summoning the salve from the cluttered desktop.

"Everything is going to be alright Hermione." His voice was gentle and hushed, he didn't miss the tear that rolled down her cheek when she closed her eyes. "You are safe, and you are, most importantly, loved."

Ginny nodded her head to his words and wiped away a tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye.

Hermione let his warm hands take her away. Her heart ached so much more than she could possibly handle. A sadness had settled inside her soul and she wasn't sure if she would ever feel joy again. Her entire world had a deep grey to it and she found herself underwater. The waves pulled her deep under the surface but she didn't struggle for air, no she embraced the feeling. She was so tired, tired of fighting for every breath, every smile.

 _Hermione felt the world around her shift and it took no time to realize that she was dreaming. She was curled along the outer edge of the rotating doors. Her knees to her chin, she gave them a woeful glance watching as a few floated over the rest. It was almost cathartic to watch their slow sweeping turns. She couldn't feel him. The keeper of the doors. He wasn't there with her, she could tell. She hugged her knees tighter a soft light of thread appearing beneath her, it wove its way through the doors lighting her way. Even still, Hermione couldn't bring herself to follow._

Severus felt an odd sort of sadness wash through him. He tilted his head pausing in his shower. There was a slight pressure in the back of his mind and he knew he wasn't alone with his thoughts any longer. With pursed lips he turned off the taps, he was finished anyway. He wondered idly if it was the girl he'd seen before, though she had never come when he was out of his meditative state before. Curious he wrapped a towel around himself and entered the bedroom. He was happy to have his own bath. The very idea of having to share one unnerved him greatly. He sat down heavily on the bed. His stomach and chest felt better now that he was able to use the warm water to soothe away the soreness. He almost felt, dare he say, relaxed. That feeling was quickly being over taken though, by whatever the person in his mind had brought with them. His brow ticked and he evened his breaths entering his own mind.

 _He felt her presence as soon as he entered. The woman from his dreams. The woman who entered without warning, without name. He sneered slightly at the floating doors still out of his reach, he knew they must hold the answers. He had brought himself up to the point where he was teaching at Hogwarts atoning for his sins._ Though he had yet to see the boy.

 _His eyes lowered to the line that had risen from the floor, it connected to him, right over his heart. It had to be her, the one the fate line on his chest was connected to. What other explanation could there possibly be? Even though he couldn't recall the line at other times, he could very easily feel her through it now. Had it always been? Had he just never taken notice before? He didn't dare touch it, but he did follow its winding path. His footfalls silent as he moved through the doors he had managed to orient into place._

 _When he made it to the final ring his steps halted. She was there, at the other end of the line. His heart gave a small thump and a door in the distance could be heard falling from the ether onto the floor. He wanted very much to turn around and walk away. She hadn't noticed him. He could have easily done so and yet... he couldn't find the will to do so._

 _She looked so small, so frail, unlike the other times when she had barreled into his dreams, head first and even more headstrong. She had always been like a storm, carving her way through with unimaginable force. He had always met her with equal unrelenting power. But now...now she didn't bring any of that with her. He knew her stance very well. Head down, arms wrapped protectively around her shins. Yes, he had spent much of younger years in that very position. The thread between them winked out leaving behind a dimness, a sullen mood, thick air and even heavier unspoken words._

 _He shouldn't have cared. He shouldn't have stepped out from behind the door that shielded him and he most certainly shouldn't have stood before her. Every ounce of his self preservation screamed at him when he shouldn't have sat down beside her. His own legs bent, arms resting on the tops of his knees. He should have fled when he felt her shift. He should have pushed her away when her head rested against his arm. He should have pushed her from his space and his arm never should have come to silently wrap around her shoulders keeping her in place._

 _He shouldn't have._


	5. Chapter 4

_The lioness felt so confused and hurt. She searched endlessly for the serpent. Day after day month after month she searched for the serpent because she knew, that no matter what anyone said against him, that he was a mighty healer..._

* * *

"Ginny, have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Sorry, Albus had it." Ginny came in holding the culprit on her hip.

"It was da broom it go woosh!"

Hermione turned a soft curve at the corner of her lips and met them halfway, "Little monkey," her steps were slow but steady. Placing a kiss on the boy's cheek and she plucked her brush from his hand.

"You can have it back once I'm finished okay?"

"Yay! It's da final match! Spidermans versus Ogers!"

Hermione gave him a very impressed and mock serious look, "I'll be quick about it."

Ginny's smile faded when she noticed the weight her friend seemed to be carrying with each step. Ever since the day she almost hurt Albus she had become extremely withdrawn. She hadn't asked for her wand back or attempted any magic afterward. Ginny had finally convinced her, to at least carry it, so her magic would remain in control. Hermione only seemed to smile at Albus anymore and dutifully avoided both her and Harry's eyes. It had taken some time for all of them to remember that they still very much cared and loved each other but Ginny still felt as though the older woman wasn't completely convinced.

She watched her turn away and set Albus down shooing him off. She too, wasn't very quick these days, a soft smile came to her lips as she rubbed her rounding stomach. Her eyes turned back to Hermione who had to use both arms to set herself on the vanity chair.

"You want some help?"

Hermione smiled wryly at the kindness in her friend's voice, one quick glance at her exhausted features in the mirror decided for her, "If it's not too much trouble, I fear by the time I finish with this disaster Albus will be starting Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled sadly behind her hand and she came to stand behind her. She ran her fingers through the trimmed mass, Hermione had cut it herself after Albus had gotten his hand tangled in it one afternoon. The boy had become a constant companion to her. Though at first Ginny had felt a bit worried, she couldn't deny the boy had lifted her mood.

With a new potion regime to fill the gaps, her health and stamina had steadily been increasing too, even though Ginny could very clearly remember her on the floor unable to move, that day hadn't been repeated and in the time that passed Hermione had been making a quick and steady recovery physically. Though at times Ginny had to resist filling her in on the memories she hadn't yet gained access to, they had come in their own time steadily enough.

Watching the older woman's face in the mirror she accepted the offered brush putting in just a little oil to help tame the curls. It rested just below her shoulders now and while it was significantly shorter than before, it had only started to curl in protest.

"Are you having those dreams again?"

Hermione let out a relaxed sigh as she allowed Ginny's touch to soothe her frayed nerves. "Yeah, but they're different now...the doors, they're oriented and they move in slow circles. I almost made it to the center this time before he caught me." Her voice was listless but strong enough to be made out. Hermione's eyes went sort of unfocused as her dream started to replay itself.

 _Hermione had found herself standing in a familiar place, the doors she had dreamt of so many times before had all been oriented, meticulously set into place one aside from the other in large layered arching circles. As always, she felt as though she was at the very outer ring, with their slow turning paths blocking the view of the center._

 _She had visited this place often enough to know she wasn't alone, she was never alone in that space. She knew he was there, the man who was without a name. The man who has brought a silent comfort to her. Even though he had said nothing he had held her, and it felt as though her heart had been complete in that moment. She had let her heart lead her through the winding pathways. Mindful not to touch any of the doors. That had always brought a rage from the boy who had slowly grown into the shape of a man. She had offered her help to him, to repay him for his kindness, on numerous occasions with only a caustic comment thrown at her in response. Still, she found herself before the winding doors more often than she could count. She needed to be near him, wanted to be near him. The room was much brighter now, almost like it had its own energy about it._

 _"Are you there?" She called out softly, she didn't want to invoke his wrath any more than necessary, it was always a headache inducing experience when he threw her out of the dream. She'd feel nauseous for more than half a day after each time and was unable to practice her own meditations. So instead, she had opted to make her presence known._ _Her heart longed to feel his arm around her again, but when she had returned she had found a different man in his place._

 _"Why do you keep coming here?" His voice was low, deep and controlled as he materialized behind her._

 _Hermione's stomach rolled but it wasn't fear, it was something else, something her mind had yet to clearly identify. She turned carefully, he was so close, that had she been wearing her school robes again they would have lightly brushed against the bottom of his shoes. As it was, she was wearing something else entirely. The dreams had constantly shifted her attire, and she now found herself in ruddy tennis shoes, jeans, and a dirty shirt. She felt and looked grimy but she couldn't help how she appeared. Still, his face was too faded to see clearly, only his outline remained as his voice came from all around them._

 _"I...I don't know..."_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"I just need to be here." Her voice was more insistent than before. She needed answers._

 _"You are not welcome here, get out!" It was a less violent shove than before, but effective all the same. It had a distinct feeling that he knew who she was but was refusing to see her. The hand that pushed against her shoulder had felt unbelievably warm, and exceptionally real._

Ginny's brows rose and her hand paused briefly, "Who caught you?"

"I don't know...I can never make out his face." Hermione made a face of her own, his voice, his clothes, they reminded her of someone, someone from school. Her mind had its suspicions but her logic dictated that he was long dead. It wasn't even possible. "He's important... He needs me...I can feel it..."

"Maybe we should skip today..."

"No!" Hermione turned toward her, "I want to see him! I miss him." She lowered her voice as Ginny turned her head back around. "Ever since you told me where he was, I've been worried for him you know?"

It had been 3 months since Ron had been in care. 2 Months since Hermione had managed to catch up to the final battle. She had spent hours and hours of her waking moments rifling through her mind space. She had been surprised to find all her thoughts carelessly thrown about her inner space. The books had been in mixed piles and it took so much of her energy to reclaim them all. Each book she touched had found its way to the proper shelf and in time she found herself steadily organizing her internal library. The space had been odd to her, at first, as though she'd never really seen it before but familiar as well. She was able to easily navigate her way through her thoughts. Of course, the book Harry had given her on occlumency had done wonders for her mental state. Even still, she felt something was missing as if she hadn't fully reclaimed all she had lost. Every night, when she dreamed, she would think of him, of the man so close but so desperately out of reach. Something inside told her that he could heal her, that he could make all her pain disappear. She desperately needed to know who he was and why her heart was so set on its belief in her salvation through him.

Ginny chewed her lip nervously, she wasn't so sure if what they were about to do was good for either of them. But Ron had been making excellent progress and she desperately wanted to visit him. Ginny knew she couldn't leave Hermione home alone as she still hadn't recovered all the time she had lost. It had been a trying time for her as well, Hermione needed constant attention, in the beginning, the potions had helped but it was Ginny who had to make sure she took them at the proper times. The salves had been worse, she relived that day over and over every time she applied the healing substance. The scar was slowly closing, and Max, the Healer, came by once a week now to restock their potions and check the progression of the wounds. All in all, things had started to look up, even so, Ginny felt nervous. There was still so much time that was lost.

oOOo

Severus growled low in his throat, that girl had been back again. He looked at his hand, the feeling of her skin still lingered. He clenched it tight, how dare she? Rampaging through his mind space, touching _his_ doors. He had just got them sorted and locked or unlocked, accordingly. His task of the day was the final set that hovered just out of his reach. He had noticed that odd thread again appearing as he neared them. He had been following it when _she_ had appeared again. She had grown before him, from a small child into the embodiment of a woman. Her robes were no longer visible, changed into muggle jeans and a sweatshirt. She looked tired if the way she slumped her shoulders was anything to go by and well underweight for her height. He had guessed by the gold and red crest that she had been in before that she was a Gryffindor. That had only infuriated him more, though try as he might, he hadn't been able to place her among the thousands of students he had seen come and go in his many years of teaching. Her hair was always pulled back but her face, even as she grew taller, had been masked, hazed as if she were hiding from him. Whoever it was, they were strong enough to get through his shields. Today, he was going to test the theory that the girl and the thread were somehow connected.

He looked down at the poor excuse for a frock his Godson had given him. It had been adjusted to fit him but it still pinched in some places. It wasn't like his protective coats he would use for potion making. He hazarded a guess that Draco didn't want him attempting to brew without a proper wand. Severus picked up the replacement he had been given, slipping it into a coat pocket. It was a horrible excuse for a wand in his opinion but it allowed him the basic comforts he was accustomed to and did help keep his wandless magic from running haywire.

With one final check that everything was in place, he left his room heading to the small study for peace and quiet. His room was next to Seraphina's and he could hear her through the walls playing happily with her toys. He spared her a small glance as he continued down the hall and down the stairs turning without a comment to Draco, who stood gathering his papers in the kitchen and shut the door behind him to the study.

Yes, today, was the day he was going to get his answers.

oOOo

Hermione adjusted her borrowed sweat-shirt one last time, it was one of Ginny's Holyhead Harpies shirts, it was a little long but otherwise, fit her well. Ginny had offered to take her out and replace all that she had lost, but Hermione could barely make her rounds through the house without becoming extremely tired. Her mind was on almost 24/7 and it was just too much to worry about such mundane tasks like clothes shopping. Ginny had been by her side, refusing to leave her alone, even so long as to run to the store. While doting, she found the constant presence of someone else to be equally taxing to her already stressed mind. It had been little over a week since she could manage all basic tasks on her own. She had been trying to reserve her strength when they had told her Ron was able to have visitors. She felt as though it was an attempt to help lighten hey mood, even she had noticed her inability to smile anymore. They hadn't told her much, just that he had been injured after the final battle and that he was recuperating in a hospital far away. She had asked to go two weeks ago, but as it had been she couldn't stay awake long enough through the day to make the trip worthwhile.

She hadn't wanted him to see her in the state she was in, but the day she had been anticipating was here and she wasn't going to back out now. She took a slow breath smoothing down the pony tail Ginny had put her hair into and stepped out into the hall. Slipping her wand into the back pocket of her jeans she followed the sounds of Albus chattering away into the kitchen.

She smiled at Albus as she came around the table. Ginny was wiping away a small spot the boy had managed to get onto his shirt while he was whining about wanting to take the brooms instead of the floo.

"Brooms are the best-est! They're the only way you should travel!"

"Sorry Monkey, I'm scared of flying."

"But why princess? It's so fuuun!" He gave her his infamous pout.

"I know, it's the falling part that worries me." She ran her fingers through his hair as Ginny pulled herself back to her feet.

"Right then, no more, Grandma will be here in a moment to get you. Now I want you to mind your manners, you hear?"

Albus nodded his head solemnly when the fire flared to life.

"Oh my, where's my grandson?" Molly stepped out of the fire brushing her apron with a soft smile.

"Grammy!" Albus shot over to Molly wrapping his arms around her legs.

Molly chuckled and hugged him close before looking to the young women in the kitchen. She had been around often enough to see Hermione slowly come back to health, though she too, had taken notice of the light that had left her eyes. She had felt immensely guilty over her son but also that she couldn't have been there to help her when she needed her. Still so, Molly had been relieved to see the girl up and about, usually when she was visiting, bringing food, taking Albus to the park, or the like, Hermione would be resting on the couch in the den and she hadn't dared to wake her. Her eyes lingered ambivalently over the woman who had lowered her head to her.

"I want a full report when you return girls. Tell him I send my love and give him this wouldn't you?" She pulled a small package from her apron and offered it out to Ginny.

"Of course, Mom." Ginny took the homemade package feeling the warmth of what had to be his favorite cookies inside. "We should be home before Albus' bed time, if not we'll send a floo call." She looped her arm in Hermione's leaning just a bit into her, she could feel the small tension between her mother and Hermione and she wasn't about to let Hermione change her mind because she believed her mom had an unresolved issue with her.

After all, it wasn't Hermione's fault that Ron had gone off the deep end and kidnapped her. Not that Hermione could remember that, they had just let her come to her own conclusion for why Ron had been placed in a special magical institution for victims of war and other magical maladies.

Molly gave the brunette a soft smile, she knew it wasn't the girl's fault but sometimes her motherly instincts overrode her logical side. She glanced to her daughter so proud to have raised her to be so much more level minded than herself.

"Right then, right. Alright off we pop, don't pull on that dear, it's liable to come off, that's it up we go." Molly gave one more softened glance to Hermione's bowed head before calling out the Burrow.

"Are you sure I've not done something to make her angry at me?" Hermione asked softly looking at Ginny from beneath her lashes, she could sense there was more to the story where Ron was concerned and the way Molly would look at her sometimes, gave her an itchy feeling in the back of her head.

"Of course not. She's just worried about Ron, you know? Come on." Ginny said with a playful huff pulling her a bit closer, "She just needs some time with Albus, that'll sort her out." They stepped into the floo together and Hermione was able to reciprocate a weak smile.

"St. Marge's Hospital."

oOOo

Severus breathed deeply through his nose, his brow deeply furrowed with heavy concentration. His mind was almost back to rights. He had managed to pull down the last of the floating doors. However, he found that they were locked. He hadn't locked them himself and he was sure something else was keeping them from him. Leaving that mystery aside, he turned his mind to the thread he'd seen before.

Now, he was following it. He had been moving through a black void for a long while, but he was starting to see a sort of border up ahead. Pressing on, he narrowed his eyes as the world around him started to become faded. He continued until he found himself at the border of his mind and someone else's. He ran narrowed eyes down the line and pursed his lips. This must have been how she had been getting in, there was no other way to explain it. His only other question was how the line even existed.

He took hold of the thread of light and felt an overwhelming mixture of apprehension and sadness. His chest ached but he kept tight as he stepped over the boundary. As the feeling of stepping under a waterfall passed, Severus gradually opened his eyes. Something struck him hard against his head, a dull pain as if someone had dropped a cauldron direct center of his brain. He'd been there before. He'd been that exact place many times before. It was different, but familiar all the same.

Though slightly faded out, he could easily see beautiful elm bookcases, neatly organized in long sweeping rows. They had an arch just like his doors but these neither moved nor were locked away in any manner. The books on the shelves were neatly titled and placed in patterns, the newer looking memories in the center and what appeared to be branching thoughts to the top and bottom. Severus looked carefully at the titles but found that he couldn't seem to understand what was written. A language the keepers own, he suspected. With great caution, he journeyed further. There was enough light to see in all directions at once, a soft yellow light that rose from the floor and illuminated everything around. He could easily make out the center, far off in the distance, glowing a soft gold, brighter by contrast, like a beacon to a wayward sailor.

With a tense jaw he stepped further in, the shelves started to fade but still kept their shape as he grew closer to the center. He had chanced a glance behind sometime during his walk and noticed that the way he had entered was marked by a beautiful ornate, black and silver door.

When he reached the center he felt the thread grow warm in his hand. He looked down at a small yet comfortable looking red and gold chair. There was a small table to the side that held a single book. Tempted as he was, he didn't reach for it. So far, he had remained undetected. His eyes swiveled up when an image started to take shape in the space. A floating picture show, just for him. He kept tight to the thread and watched the image swirl into shape. His keen mind churning away, it was only when soft golden brown eyes stared at him from the outside did he finally understand. _E_ _verything._

oOOo

Hermione took a nervous breath adjusting her hair for the tenth time in one of the mirrors that lined the soft yellow walls of the hospital. It was unlike a normal hospital she had ever seen. It was homier with soft plush couches in the meeting rooms and reception. The staff were all dressed in comfortable looking uniforms that gave off the appearance of being at home rather than being in a hospital. The air even had a gentle floral smell to it that gave off a sort of calm to everything.

Ginny was off talking to one of the orderly's, giving Hermione time to run through her thoughts. She hadn't seen him, _really_ seen him, in over five years. She wondered what he looked like now. Did he have a beard? Did he have lines around his eyes like hers? Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and tried to smooth away a line that formed between her brows.

 _Hermione._

Hermione turned but found that there was no one present to have called her name. Confused, she turned slowly back to the mirror, wrapping her arms around her self; unnerved by the eerily familiar voice. There was an odd pressure in her brain like she wasn't alone. She squinted softly trying to center on the feeling when footsteps garnered her waking attention. Shaking her head, she hugged herself tighter forcing a smile at Ginny as she came closer.

"They said we can see him in his room."

"Wonderful." Hermione's smile became genuine as she fell in step behind the red head. Though when they passed another decorative mirror, she chanced a glance. Her step halted, she saw something swirling in the color of her eye. Enraptured she stared into her eyes, they were darker, much darker, almost black. A soft tug to her elbow pulled her attention away and she continued on, though a niggling fleeing was chewing away, like a mouse with a cracker, in the back of her mind. What was she missing?

Ginny kept her hand on her elbow while they followed the orderly down the brightly lit hallway, Hermione chanced a glance inside the open rooms they passed and found most of the occupants seemingly at peace doing small things inside; no one was crying, no one was screaming out.

When they reached the end of the hall the orderly gave them a nod and let them know they had 2 hours. Ginny thanked them before slowly pushing the door open.

"Ron?" Ginny's voice was timid, her eyes taking in the room her brother had been placed in. Its walls were a pale blue, a desk and a bed stood beside the other on the far wall under a window overlooking a beautiful garden. The walls held numerous drawings and paintings of beautiful landscapes and people she didn't recognize. She continued her inspection when she heard a shift in the corner just beyond her vision. She turned her head to find him in the chair from the desk in the corner.

"Ginny!" Ron's goofy smile grew quickly across his face and he set down the drawing pad he'd been idly scratching away in.

"Hey!" Ginny came in just a bit more but Hermione's feet had suddenly lost the will to move, keeping her hidden from view.

"It's great to see you!" Ron came and gave her a hug.

"It's great to see you too." She held his him tight, he always did have the best hugs.

"How've you been? How's the family?" Ron rambled away before glancing toward the doorway.

"Oh, they're good." She smiled softly, "Actually, I brought someone to see you." She released him turning to look back at the door, her smile faulted when she realized Hermione hadn't followed her in. With a soft huff, she returned to the door while Ron took a few steps back to lean casually against his desk.

"Yeah? Harry gone all shy has he?" Ron chuckled softly, though when his sister opened the door and gave someone a bit of a pull, his eyes grew wide. His heart thumped seeing familiar hair came into view. He held his breath when she slowly raised her head and he couldn't help but come to his feet, frozen.

Ginny kept her hand on Hermione's elbow as she watched the two of them take the other in. Her heart pulsed loudly in her ears as she waited for one of them to move. She felt Hermione's body twitch and slowly let go, turning to watch her brother's fallen smile spark with hope at the very corners.

Hermione's eyes slowly rose from the floor, the pressure in her head had only increased. Still, she wanted to see. Wanted to see him. When he was finally there before her, however, she found it difficult to breathe. Something was pressing even harder now against her mind, something, someone, dreadfully important. When his smile fell, her heart broke. She swallowed down the feeling trying to refocus. It was then, her own memories of the final battle flared to life. It was then, she could only conclude that the reason he wasn't smiling was that he wasn't happy to see her. Tears steadily grew in the corner of her eyes and she started to turn her face away.

"Hermione." Ron breathed out, "You look beautiful." His smile quickly returned and he cautiously opened his arms taking only one step forward, he waited for her to meet him.

Hermione's eyes shot back at his words, despite the pressure in her mind, she took a deep breath, a small spark inside her chest brought a gentle smile to her face and she sniffled. A sort of disconnected feeling washed over her; she wanted to be happy, desperately sought to be so but something else was there, a pain, a deep ache. She pushed all of it aside and quickly crossed the distance between them, her emotions settling somewhere in between.

"Oh, Ron. I missed you!" His arms wrapped around her tight holding her aloft for only a moment before he leaned his head down to her shoulder placing her back onto the floor.

"Mind her back," Ginny mumbled in haste hiding her smile behind her hand.

Ron adjusted his hold slightly but refused to let her go. Hermione laughed softly into his neck pulling back just enough to place a kiss on his cheek before hiding her face again.

The pain in her back was nothing compared to the pain that suddenly struck her heart. Like a knife, cold and sharp it ripped through leaving her breathless. Her eyes widened as the feeling swept away with the pressure of her mind, like melted snow.

"Ron..." Hermione's voice was a little tight and she tried to pull herself back, her limbs tingled from the pressure of his hug and her mind felt cold. Her hands released his neck as she sought out to soothe the pain in her chest. Ron hesitated for only a moment before abruptly releasing her with a rushed apology. She shook her head in dismissal, rubbing gingerly on the line over her heart. She had expected to feel something when she hugged Ron, a warm comforting feeling perhaps. Not this, this felt entirely of its own design. As if, perhaps, maybe it wasn't her own at all. It hurt, deeply, in the very pit of her soul. Her lips tasted sour, and her mouth metallic as she swallowed down the pain. Her heart fluttered as she tried to center on the fleeting feeling only to be replaced with an even deeper emptiness than she had felt before.

"It's fine...just been tired lately." She assured giving him a none too comforting smile. She stepped back just a fraction to catch her breath. She didn't want him to see, in that moment she missed the comforting arm of the keeper.

Ginny came to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Let's sit down, okay?" The niggling feeling had returned full force when Hermione rubbed her heart. She threw a gentle encouraging smile to Ron and led Hermione to sit on the edge of the bed rubbing her arm a bit. "Here, take this okay?" Ginny rifled through her small bag pulling out a mild pain relieving potion while Ron pulled the chair over to sit across from them. He had the mind to look guilty but for what, he wasn't entirely sure.

Hermione took the potion without argument making a face at its acidic taste. She gave Ron another soft smile, "Sorry, it's not you." She relaxed marginally as the pain in her body started to abate, though the pain in her soul remained.

"Yeah, I understand." He hadn't a clue. Ron chewed at the corner of his lip fiddling with his hands. He had made great progress where Hermione had been concerned and he was gradually coming to understand that maybe he wasn't the man she needed. Though even now, seeing her still made his heart flutter. He swallowed down the urge to wrap her back up in his arms and settled for fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"How've you been?" He looked to Ginny swallowing thickly, he had noticed her small swell and gave her a knowing look.

"I've been great." Ginny chirped putting a hand over her belly, "And Hermione too." She looked to the girl who had suddenly lost her tongue again. "Been making a lot of progress." Her tone was doubled edged as she looked at Ron hoping for him to catch on.

"Yeah, I can remember the final battle now." Hermione chanced a glance to Ron, "And how you tried to save me."

"Yeah...right." He glanced at Ginny who gave him a small shake of her head. He'd better not.

"You were really brave." Hermione leaned forward placing her hand over his. "I'm sorry you got hurt." She gave it a squeeze. She missed the accusing look Ron sent Ginny over her head.

"It was no small feat for you, I would guess." Ron watched Ginny's eyes flare but turned his attention back to the hand holding his taking it gently in his palm. "I'm glad you're alright now."

"Me too." Hermione couldn't smile, her eyes just looked at him sadly. Like there was something missing, like something about her was missing.

His hand felt all wrong. Smaller, softer, it wasn't the hand her own sought comfort in. The pain returned to her heart and she slowly pulled back lowering her head down as she tried to sort out just exactly what was going on inside her mind.

Ron immediately recognized that far off look and shot his eyes to Ginny, the red head shook her head and put a finger to her lips. She pointed to the door, knowing Hermione wouldn't notice them leave in her current state.

When they passed the threshold of the door Ron leaned in close, "What is wrong with you!?" He hissed glancing inside his room, "You bring a sicker person to visit a sick person?" He tried to keep his voice down but knew they couldn't be heard thanks to the one way silencing spells against the hallway meant to provide a sort of serene environment to the patients. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you got sick after the final battle."

He scoffed.

"It's true Ron!" She tried to catch his eyes as he turned away with a growl, "You were sick, it just took us too long to get you care." She urged pulling lightly on his shirt, "She hasn't remembered anything else." She urged softly. "Can't you just be happy that she remembers you at all? That she's _alive_ to remember you." Her eyes grew dark as she remembered that horrible day. She shook her head refusing to remember the way Hermione had looked sprawled out in the ruins of that house, blood and ash coating her face. Ginny closed her eyes tightly and pushed the image back, "One day, you're gonna see what we all went through to save her." Her eyes were hard as ice now, "And you're going to feel like such a fool." She wiped angrily at a stray tear that had fallen from her eye, "So, get in there and spend time with your best friend who needs you _now."_

Ron had the sense to look ashamed and didn't rebut her statement. He looked into his room, wondering if they both belonged there. He took a slow breath before squaring his shoulders. He ran a hand through his grown out hair and took a seat beside her slowly, so as not to startle her. When her eyes slowly came back into focus, he offered her a soft smile.

"So...I've taken up drawing."

"Yeah? I've noticed." She gave a small glance around the room, "You've gotten pretty good." Hermione hadn't been able to find what she had been looking for, but there was an odd presence that had lingered when she had arrived, a familiar smell only punctuated by the sound of a door shutting far off in the distance. It wasn't uncommon for her to hear noises inside her head, but this one felt different. It felt bitter. If a door shutting could be called that. She wanted to search the source but pushed it back for a later time. She was there to see Ron, in the now, not rifle through old memories.

"I've gotten better over time." He said pushing away to grab the sketch book he'd placed on his desk. "Here, have a look."

oOOo

Draco looked up from the kitchen table, where he'd moved his work to allow Severus to use the study, when the man himself stalked his way from the room. His brows rose curiously as he watched the man stomp up the stairs. Normally quiet as a dormouse, this rose Draco's suspicions and he quickly came to his feet.

"Severus?" Draco quickened his pace. He had just rounded the landing when a soft pop answered his call. He pushed open the partially cracked door to the man's room and looked with horror. He was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione let out a soft laugh hiding her cookie filled mouth behind her hand. They had moved to a small sitting room that was used for patients and their visitors. She and Ron sat next to each other on the couch, Ron had his arm draped over the back and was doing his best impression of Professor Binns as they recounted the good times they had had while at Hogwarts.

"Oh! Remember Harry's first Quidditch game?" Ron chirped, "The one you set Snape's robes on fire?"

Hermione shook her head and swallowed down her cookie, "Professor Snape." She corrected just like old times, hitting him lightly on the chest with the back of her hand.

She gave him a small indignant look, "Don't insult the dead Ron, that's how you get ghosts." She popped the last of her cookie in her mouth as she noticed that both Ron and Ginny had gone tense. She blinked at the both of them slowly thumbing away a bit of crumb that had caught in the corner of her mouth. She was about to ask just what their look was all about when the orderly from before came up to them with a soft smile.

"Sorry to cut your story time short, but visiting hours are just about over."

"Thanks, Madame Halin," Ron said with a kind nod in the middle aged woman's direction. Thankful for the out Ron leaned over shoving the last cookie, whole, into his mouth earning him another soft smack from Hermione to his shoulder. He coughed slightly as he smiled around his mouthful.

"Gross." Hermione felt the tension melt away and shook her head rolling her eyes at his still very childish behavior. "When do boy's grow up Ginny?"

"Don't know, I don't think I've ever seen it happen." She said with a teasing grin as Ron shot her a look.

"It was really nice to see you, Ron," Hermione said cordially leaning into his side just a bit, she felt his arm come around her shoulders and give her a gentle squeeze for which she returned hugging one arm around his chest. Her mind was pulsing, the pain potion she had taken was starting to ebb away and the pain was returning with a vengeance. She gave him a light pat before climbing her way to her feet. He watched her closely, worry filling his eyes as she swayed just so. She gave him a proud smile and straightened her sweatshirt before she leaned back into Ginny's supporting arm.

"Nice to see you too, maybe I can see you again soon? The Healers say I should be up for release in the next month if all goes well." He came to his feet.

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione's voice had dropped as she felt sleep starting to call to her. She was just thankful that she'd actually done something to warrant a nap. She hated being idle even more than she hated the feeling as if she'd forgotten something.

With another small hug, they parted, Ron waved them off as they went through the warded doors leading to the floos. He took a deep breath running his hand through his messy hair. He already missed her.

oOOo

"I'm telling you, he's just gone!" Draco paced Minerva's office while Seraphina chased Minvera's familiar about the room, completely oblivious to the growing tension. The large cat evaded the youths grabbing hands with ease and delighted in the chase as it wove its large frame around and under the chairs.

"Where could he have possibly gone?"

"That's just it. I have no clue." Draco let out an exasperated sigh, "I immediately thought about Spinner's End but that place had been under ward since the Ministry ceased it years ago."

"Do you think he would risk it?"

"I honestly don't know, what I do know is the wand I gave him isn't nearly powerful enough to do anything too serious. It's a starter wand, meant for helping children learn to focus their magic, it shouldn't even have been able to allow him to apparate!"

"Severus never needed a wand to apparate," Minerva informed pushing herself up to her feet as she too thought about where he would run to. "We must check the wards at Spinner's End. We need to contact Harry at the Auror's office if there have been any disturbances. They would be the first to know."

"Yeah, right." Draco took a deep breath as Minerva leaned down scribbling a missive onto a piece of paper. She folded it and with a pointed look opened the window, "You're the fastest." Her voice resolute, she waited for him to catch on. The information they held was top secret even the minister didn't know that Snape was alive. They couldn't just let Draco go waltzing in asking questions to Harry without raising alarm bells. Draco's jaw twitched as he looked back at his daughter who was happily laying over the top of the large tom cat she had managed to wrangle. With a deep breath, he transformed, taking the letter in his talons and he sped out the window.

oOOo

Ginny pulled Hermione through the hearth, she could tell she was exhausted, despite having had a good time, it was the longest the brunette had stayed awake for in a long time. Molly turned with a curious look as Ginny pulled a weakly protesting Hermione into the living room. Albus leaned over Molly's shoulder curiously, a bit of flour on his cheek from the dinner they were preparing.

"Move, you arse." Ginny grumped towards George who was fiddling with one of his new inventions at the couch. He raised his brow to her before quickly doing as he was told.

"Nice to see you too, sis."

"What are you even doing here?" She retorted as she helped Hermione sit, the woman had finally stopped her protests when the red head laid her back onto the threadbare cushions. With only a soft wave to George and a deep sigh, she closed her eyes slipping off into dream land.

"Mom's cooking, duh." He flopped down in an armchair, "Besides, I wanted to see your spawn."

"Don't call him that." She pulled the throw from the back of the couch covering Hermione before tossing the pillow that had been by her feet at her brother.

"How's Ron?" He caught the pillow without even blinking tossing it idly to the side as he kicked up his feet on the coffee table.

"Good, we had a really nice visit." Ginny sighed softly turning with crossed arms towards him.

"So he didn't spill the magical beans?"

"No, he didn't, thankfully."

"You're going to have to tell her eventually." George pulled a small bit of metal from the toy he was working on, "It's going to hurt when she realizes you kept it a secret for so long."

Ginny made a face and glared at him from the corner of her eye, she knew he was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to be the one to do it. "Feet off the table, Mom'll have your head." She huffed moving back into the kitchen to see what her son and mother were up to.

George just looked over at Hermione with a pensive look on his face.

Ginny smiled as she came into the kitchen, "Sorry to barge in, I didn't think we would make it all the way home." She gave her mother a gentle hug and smiled at Albus who was happily playing with the dough he'd been given.

"How's Ronald?" Molly's smile was faint but there, she had been worried when they had stumbled through. Hermione didn't look any worse for wear but she knew looks could be deceiving.

"It was great, he's really come a long way. The Healer said that he should be able to come home in a month or so." Ginny dipped her finger into the strawberry filling that was meant for desert earning her a swift smack on the shoulder.

"Out of that." Molly reprimanded pulling the bowl over to fill her pie tin, "That's good news, the Healer had sent an owl just yesterday saying about the same thing, I suppose the visit was a test of sorts." Molly wiped her hands on her apron.

"Well he must have passed, honestly mom it was like having our old Ron again. Hermione was even laughing and joking, I swear I haven't seen her smile that much in weeks." Ginny let out a breath glancing toward the living room, "Her stamina is still really low though, I wonder if I should contact Healer Darling about it. Shouldn't it have leveled out by now?"

"That may be wise," Molly hummed at the idea turning finally to glance into the living room as well, "George! Feet off the table!"

Albus decided at that moment that it was the perfect time to smash his hands down into the dough he was working on sending a cloud of dust into the air. Ginny coughed and giggled as she waved the smoke out of her face, "Alright you! Are you helping or messing?"

"Messing!" Albus said proudly puffing up his chest.

"Just like your father." Ginny shook her head and moved to help him get the dough sorted. It was an odd sort of homely feeling she hadn't felt in months. Not since Hermione had come to live with her and Harry. It felt nice, perfect. As things should be.

oOOo

Harry was just on his way back to the office when a large black owl swooped over his head nearly taking off his glasses.

"What the?" He blinked. He recognized that single silver tail feather. He glanced at his partner who was also looking strangely at the owl his wand out at the ready. "It's alright. Hey, go make sure Greyback is secure. We'll need to transport him by carriage to get him to the ministry. We can't risk him attempting to splinch the apparation."

"You sure?" His partner was some bloke named Travis Harrison, he hadn't recognized the name from anyone at Hogwarts and was surprised to learn that he actually came from Durmstrang and had moved to England following the war. He was pretty handy with a stunner and even better at keeping an eye out during their stakeouts. Harry couldn't have asked for a better partner.

"Yeah, I'm just going to make sure we didn't miss anything in our clean up." They had caught Greyback during one of his evening raids he had been making on Muggle children. Thankfully this time, no children were harmed, but a few were scared beyond imagination and had to be properly obliviated and the scene completely cleared away of anything magical, scorch marks the like.

"Okay, meet you at the carriage." Three other Auror's were carrying the stunned body of the werewolf a ways ahead of them. It had been a miraculous catch.

Harry watched them go and quickly ducked behind the tree he'd seen the black owl fly up into. When he came under its leaves, a small note fell onto his head. He caught it quickly and opened it scanning the one line his eyes going wide. He glanced up at the blue eyed owl, "I'll see what I can find." The owl gave him a slight nod before pushing off the branch soaring quickly away.

Harry turned back jogging to catch up just as Greyback was starting to come to. They had him face down on the ground a fully grown man on each arm trying to pull them behind while a third sat on the half-man's legs Travis was coming around with the goblin made forearm cuffs when Greyback kicked out sending the third man bucking as if in a rodeo.

"Wotcher!" Harry rushed over placing himself center of the werewolf's back. He took the cuffs from Travis, hurrying to tighten the locks. As Greybacks struggles continued no one noticed the small bit of parchment fall into the open palm of the prisoner beneath. Harry aimed his wand right into Greybacks spine, shooting off three stunners in quick silent procession.

Greyback groaned but his hands stayed clenched tight. As the muzzle was placed over his face he spit at Travis and attempted to bite him, albeit a very weak attempt as the metal covered his face from the eyes down. The clasps tightened and his head fell down into the dirt.

"Let's get him in the carriage, get the shackles for his legs," Harry commanded the team with unwavering authority. He had moved up rather quickly in the department and very few questioned him.

Everyone moved in sync lifting the beast into the back of a steel carriage. Harry moved inside with Travis and they made quick work of the restraints designed to keep him flat on the bottom. It had been specially designed for the man's capture and they took no chances. The doors shut and bolted heavily in place. Harry lit the tip of his wand sitting on the bench running along the outside, he threw his partner a goofy accomplished grin and they both shared a relieved chuckle as the carriage lifted into the air.

oOOo

George lifted his head when Hermione shifted on the couch, her face was pinched and there was a light sweat to her brow. Her hand had fallen over the edge and it was starting to twitch intermittently. He leaned forward just a bit more, worry thinning his lips.

"Ginny?" He called without looking away.

"What? Dinners not ready yet so don't bother asking!"

George harrumphed and pulled himself up, Hermione's breathing was growing a bit shallow now and her face looked paler.

"Ginny, I think something's wrong with Hermione." He called back a bit softer, remembering that Albus was in the kitchen with them. He knelt down beside her then, the back of his knuckles touching her forehead. She felt...cold. How could she feel cold and still be sweating? George could hear his sister's footsteps coming to join him as he pulled the afghan away.

"What're you doing?" Ginny snapped, her voice high.

"She's cold." George slipped his hand under the sweatshirt, his palm running along the slightly ridged skin of her stomach. He knew that the stomach should be the warmest place on the body, especially in sleep, but hers was barely lukewarm. He paused as he felt a muscle spasm beneath his fingers and pushed the sweatshirt up under her chest.

Hermione's stomach rolled slowly, the muscles twitched out of sync with their pair and her belly button bobbed as if floating on rough seas. George pulled his hand away looking to the scar that wrapped around her hip under her jeans.

"Merlin!" Ginny slapped her forehead and let out another soft curse, "She didn't take her muscle relaxant!"

George looked at her with urgency, "Do you have it with you? She looks like she's working her way up to a seizure."

"It's not gonna work now..." Ginny's voice was rushed as she ran through what the healer had said. There were so many potions to remember. So many that had to be taken at certain times. She'd had a pain potion little under 3 hours ago, explaining why she didn't feel the spasms growing. Ginny chewed her lip as she thought of what could be done. If they woke her, she'd surely be in extreme pain. As it was, she was riding out the rest of the pain potion which had a better effect if the recipient was asleep. Grinding her teeth she wracked her brain to come up with a proper solution. The relaxant wasn't a cure-all, it just prevented what was happening now. No, it was too late, the salve was the only alternative now.

"She needs the salve." Ginny let out another sling of curses and rushed back into the kitchen.

George listened to the floo activate and pulled the sweatshirt back down. He ran a hand through his hair noticing that her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids.

 _Everything was dark, too dark. She turned on the spot as she searched for the doors that she had come to know so well. Willing them desperately to appear. When they refused to heed her call and she found herself running in some abstract direction._

 _Where was he?_

 _"Hello? Are you there?"_

 _She could feel herself tiring, that was new, she always felt very strong in her dreams. Hermione slowed to a stop, bending over to hold onto her knees, she took in a few deep breaths her eyes closing to focus on the task._

 _When they reopened she found herself standing in a beautiful field of yellow and white flowers._ _She was moving but it wasn't of her own volition. Her perspective was higher, her steps larger. The view swiveled as the sound of muddy water rushing by came into focus._

 _Hermione felt a small panic as her vision turned back to a dark thicket of over grown trees. She was not her, but someone else. Their body ached and trembled with each step and Hermione felt the ache of ever fiber just as if it were her own._

 _The person whose eyes she saw through lowered themselves down, a slim brown wand came into view held inside a large pale hand. Hermione felt a twinge in her heart as they silently pulled back all the over growth._

 _Hermione felt her stomach lurch as they bent forward, their vision rocked and the world grew dark around the edges. Everything inside her was screaming for them to stop, that they were hurt. How could they not feel the pain? It was suffocating. Still, the person pressed inward, deeper into the hollow made of thick branches, following a path no larger than that fit for a child._

 _She felt her perspective start to lift away and let out a sharp cry as the perspective fell sideways. They had collapsed, she was sure of it. The smell of dirt and leaves assaulted her senses as the world she was seeing grew dark. She clung desperately to whatever she could but there was nothing to cling to, she did not have a body to control. Another desperate call passed her lips as she felt herself falling away, sliding down, a cold water washing away all her senses._

"Careful, here lean her up this way..." Ginny was holding Hermione up by her shoulders. "Bend her leg, a little more."

George followed his sister's instructions. He was holding onto Hermione's hip while trying to pull her leg back underneath to help keep her in position without twisting her back.

"There that should help..." Ginny carefully released and turned to get the salve.

Hermione had the sudden sense she was back inside her own body. She let out a soft groan and attempted to move, her arms were pressed into something and for a moment she felt as if she were being restrained. Another well of panic filled her throat as she struggled against unseen bonds. Her legs stretched out as a shockwave of pain shot down her spine crackling out into her fingers and toes.

"Hermione? It's alright!" Ginny abandoned her quest nearly dropping the ointment in her haste. She wrapped her arm around taking a clenched fist into her hand. "Hey, shhh...it's alright..." She spoke gently into her ear and pulled the hair that had curled around the brunette's neck away. When brown met deep gold she felt the woman sag beneath her, "That's it your safe...we forgot a potion that's it...we're going to put salve on your back okay? Just hold still..."

Hermione felt her heart slowly come down to Ginny's soothing voice. Nothing sensical passed her lips as the back of the couch came into focus. Her brain dutifully reminded her where she was while another small tremor shot through her frame but she managed to bite back the whimper.

Ginny pulled back slowly and using the charm the healer had taught her carefully split the back of her sweatshirt.

"Bloody hell!" George had never seen the damage before, he'd only known she'd been injured. The line was nearly as thick as his arm, it looked raw but not fresh, he could see small dimples where they had to cut away the skin to repair the damage to her spine. The scar on her front looked like nothing more than a scratch by comparison.

"Shut it." Ginny snapped taking three fingers of salve. She knew Hermione had grown exceptionally self-conscience about the mark and even cried the first time she had seen herself in a mirror. Ginny had made sure to assure Hermione that the lines would fade, that the damage would be hardly noticeable in time.

Hermione felt tears roll down her face as the red head pressed into the small of her back. The salve went to work almost immediately and she could feel the cramped muscles in her legs relaxing. She let out a slow controlled breath but refused to close her eyes. Every time she had, she would feel someone else's hands. Larger, rougher, soothing away the pain. It had only made her head pulse. She had struggled so many times to remember who they had belonged to but every time she had been unable to locate the source of the memory.

As the salve made its way up to her shoulders she let out a deep sigh curling in. She hated this, she hated feeling so weak. She just wanted to be whole again. The day already felt like a distant memory, faded away like everything happy that she had ever come to know. Her life was now nothing but small moments of reprieve in-between potions and pain.

It made her sad, angry, and desolate. She wanted nothing more than to be alone. No one touching her, no one talking to her, asking her how she was. A place without judgment, without eyes. Solitude. How could they possibly understand? How could they possibly understand that the brightest witch of their age, the voice of reason and unwavering strength was no longer home? No, even with all she knew of herself there was something missing still. As if a piece of her heart had gone. She felt cold. So cold. Even the tears drying on her cheeks felt warm compared to the feeling inside her heart. She was tired. So tired. She just wanted to go somewhere far away and never return.

"Mama?"

Hermione stiffened as Albus' voice appeared rather close, she would guess, right beside her head on the other side of the arm, though, she didn't dare to look.

"Yes, darling?" Ginny only paused briefly before reaching back to get more salve. There was just a little space above her tail bone left.

"Come see what I maded. Grammy helped me and I did so good!"

Hermione's stomach turned when she heard small footsteps shift. She knew if he continued he would see her scar. No child should ever have such an image inside their innocent mind. Without thinking of the consequence Hermione turned sharply onto her back, her skin screamed in fire but she stayed her ground. Ginny gasped and pulled her hand out from under, unknowingly carving a small path with the stone of her wedding ring.

Hermione merely took a sharp breath, her eyes flicking over to Albus as he came into view. She looked at him with such a mixture of sadness and lament that Ginny was very sure she was no longer looking into the face of her friend.

Ginny leaned back on her heels in partly taken aback, her mouth opening slightly to respond when a deep voice beat her to it.

"Go." Hard golden brown eyes pierced Ginny's own, a command that let no room for argument.

"Bu-"

"Get out!" Hermione reached back for her wand just as Ginny scrambled to her feet. She grabbed Albus by the shoulders just as Hermione pulled her wand from behind her.

George was quick, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and covered her mouth before she had a chance to utter a sound, he saw a few seconds too late that Hermione wasn't going to fire, she was going to throw her wand. The object actually fell from her fingers over the back of the couch as her face pinched. Her lips never moved and her hand went slack in George's hold and large tears rolled down over his fingers.

Ginny thought of only her son and unborn child, as George too, told her to leave. The fiery red head fled from the room as Hermione turned her attentions to the man who restrained her.

Hermione simpered behind his hand bringing her other up to push him off. She didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted him to go away. Her arm trembled as she clutched onto his shirt, her eyes dark as she tried to shake him free.

"Easy, hey easy. I know, I know it hurts." His eyes were soft as he gently shifted taking the pressure off her mouth, a deep sob passed her lips and his heart ached for her. Hermione's nails weakly dug into his skin at his neck but he paid it little attention. How had no one seen her fall? George could see so much hurt, so much pain wash over her contorted face. It was the very same look he had for months after Fred had left him. The only question he couldn't answer was just who she was mourning?

Hermione twisted her head away a deep sob passing her lips before she held her breath to keep herself silent. Her head pulsed and her back screamed. She could feel the darkness creeping in around the edges of her vision but refused to allow it in. She wanted to be free! A small spark pulsed from her fingers and she took in a shaky breath. She was weak, she was broken, but she was a warrior. A warrior without a war. In a sudden change from sadness to anger she bucked her hips, she could feel a power growing in her chest, and just when she thought it would tear her wide open the power shot down her arms and into the hands that now pushed against the red head's chest.

"Ouch!" George jerked back as the spark reached him. He stumbled back a few steps blinking down at the woman who panted heavily against the couch. He rubbed his chest absently and stared at her in confusion.

Hermione clenched her teeth tightly, she was free. Released. She turned her shoulder and rolled down onto the floor. It wasn't all that graceful and her head thumped with bruising force against the aged wood.

 _Please don't die._

 _What have I done?_

 _Please, Hermione. I love you, please don't die._

 _He was hurting her, Ron was hurting her!_

Breathing through her teeth, Hermione's eyes lost focus as a memory started to form in her inner eye. As it played her stomach coiled. There was so much more than the time she had lost. So much more. When Ron's haggard face flashed over her vision she felt woefully betrayed. He _knew_. They _all_ knew. Everyone but her.

Large hands appeared next in the memory, soothing her pain and she felt her mind go adrift again, unable to find the energy to stop it, she felt herself swept under into the void once more. Betrayal settling sourly on her tongue.

George took a deep breath as all the fight disappeared from the woman lying prone on the floor. He shook his head and flicked his wand mending the back of her shirt, missing the pink line Ginny had left behind.

"Alright, up we go." George was careful when he levitated her back onto the couch. Once she was resettled he pulled the blanket back over her. What a mess.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry had done what had been asked of him. He was both partially relieved and worried when the wards had been left untouched. He too was starting to wonder where the aged professor had gone. He was packing up his desk now, he had seen the message that had been left by the secretary saying that Ginny had gone to the burrow and his stomach rumbled with the promise of food. He knew he could talk privately to Minerva from the burrow and hastened his step.

"Hey Potter, Greyback has come around, he's asking for you."

"He can wait. I'll speak with him tomorrow."

Travis nodded and sighed falling into his chair. "Fair enough."

"See you tomorrow." Harry threw on his jacket heading to the floo he heard his partner's tired response as he turned into the fireplace.

"Weasely Burrow."

Harry stepped into the modest kitchen with a soft smile. Ginny turned to greet him a very messy Albus on her hip.

"Hey." She kissed him softly but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, yourself." His brow worried and he wrapped her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head a little. Albus a decided to speak for her.

"Princess is sad."

Ginny looked at her son, but before she could retell the little outburst her son once more spoke for her.

"She needs kisses, can you give her kisses Papa? Your kisses always make Mama happy."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the boy's innocence, "I don't think she'd appreciate my kisses buddy."

Albus pouted and huffed.

Harry rubbed his son's back but his face turned serious, "We need to talk."

"Okay..?" Ginny's brow lined with worry. She barely registered her mother pulling Albus from her arms muttering something about giving the boy a proper bath before dinner.

Harry shushed her and guided her to sit down at the table. "I got a message from McGonagall via Draco this afternoon. Ginny, I think Snape has gone missing."

"What?!" Her head shot to the living room, George had risen from her little outburst but Hermione hadn't seemed to notice, she still appeared to be asleep. Ginny quickly lowered her voice. "What did it say?"

George idly twirled Hermione's wand in his fingers, he knew Hermione wasn't asleep, not fully anyway, she had actually looked at him briefly when he stood. He thought about placing a silencing charm around the room before he decided he'd had enough of all the secrets. So instead he simply blocked Hermione from view and leaned casually against the door frame.

"Only to check the wards at Spinner's End, I did but they weren't disturbed, do you think...do you think he'd come here? I mean, I don't know where his mind is. What if he's back in his old days? What if...what if he's dangerous?"

Ginny shook her head, it was so much to process. "We need to talk to McGonagall..."

"Right...your right..." Harry ran his hand through his hair and turned towards the floo, "Headmistress office Hogwarts."

The fire turned green and Harry poked his head through. He could see Minerva sitting at her desk with a child much too young to be a student in her lap happily drawing away.

"Professor?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You have news?" She carefully lifted the girl from her lap raising the chair so the girl could continue on her task.

"The wards haven't been disturbed-" Harry paused as Draco walked into view his arms crossed, he could have been a nice knock off to the man they were searching for and he would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"That's as comforting as it is alarming." Minerva turned to Draco for more insight but Harry had questions of his own.

"Is he dangerous Draco? Do you know how much he remembers?"

Draco came into full view now but his face looked solemn, "I only know that he knows who I am and that he was a professor. We had told him that the people he had known were dead, but other than that, I have no idea. He was just fine this morning. Then early this afternoon he just came storming out of the study, he went to his room and was gone. I immediately came here."

Harry pursed his lips, "Just a moment." Something he had been pondering over the entire time was making itself unable to be ignored.

"Ginny, when you and Hermione went to see Ron today did anything, _strange_ happen?"

Ginny's brows rose and she tried to think back, Hermione had seemed a bit sadder than usual but she had often been up and down. She hadn't given it much thought and so she shook her head.

"Are you absolutely sure? Nothing at all?"

Ginny made a bit of a face, she didn't like his tone but decided to push that aside for now, "She yelled at me this afternoon, told me to 'Get out' but she was tired and hurting...I don't think..."

Harry frowned, even more, the timeline didn't fit, but still, he felt it was important. He stuck his head back through the fire, "Is there any place he could go, any place where he might feel safe?"

Minerva pursed her lips, she highly doubted there was anyplace that man had ever felt truly safe. Her eyes turned sad as she looked to Draco.

"The manor...maybe? But the wards there haven't been disturbed either."

Harry snarled slightly but thanked him nonetheless, "Please let us know if you hear anything. We too will do the same."

Just as he was about to pull back Draco had the sudden urge to ask a question that he knew was completely out of character for him, "How's Granger?"

Harry paused, his large eyes turning towards the blond, "She... She's better, she remembers the final battle and...is moving around on her own..."

Draco nodded almost imperceivably and turned his head as if he hadn't just shone the human side of him. Harry lingered for only a moment longer before pulling his head from the flames. He canceled the spell and looked tiredly at Ginny.

"They don't know either."

Ginny put her hands on her face and rubbed tiredly. As if they needed one more thing to worry about! Their former professor was on the loose and doing god knows what while their best friend could barely walk!

"Albus Severus Potter you get that naked bum back here this instant!"

No one had noticed a woman rise from the couch, no one had even taken note that she stood in George's shadow, listening to it all. No, no one noticed her eyes fill with a battle-worn fire. It wasn't until Albus streaked through the kitchen at high speed running through the gap between George and Hermione did all eyes turn to the woman who stood in full battle mode. Her hair raised as her magic rose and her face set hard.

Harry hadn't seen her look that way since Ron had decided to rejoin their efforts during the hunt for Horcruxes. He swallowed audibly and raised the tip of his wand very slowly.

Hermione's eyes shot to his wand, her lips tight, her head throbbed as if someone had just dumped an entire year worth of curriculum texts on her head. Her eyes twitched back and forth as images heavily assaulted her senses but she forced herself to stay focused on Harry. Her best friend, the friend she had risked her life for, the very one who _she_ had _saved_ the life of countless times. Was pointing his wand at _her_.

Her facade cracked her brow curling up in confusion and hurt. Fresh tears started to well in her eyes, rolling down her face unheeded. There was only one word that came to mind when his eyes met hers. Betrayal.

"Herm-"

George, who had sidestepped out of her way, let out a small gasp when her wand shot from his hand and into hers. Everyone held their breath. Harry moved in front of Ginny his wand now fully up. Hermione only gave him one last look, her eyes would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. In that second all her pain, all her hurt, his betrayal; burned itself forever into his memory. He blinked and she was gone. A soft pop, and nothing more.

oOOo

Hermione collapsed onto the hard concrete of a muggle sidewalk. She hadn't really been thinking when she'd apparated, she just knew she had to get away. What she had heard, what she had suddenly come to know was all too overwhelming. She quickly did a limb check and let out a soft sob of relief that she hadn't splinched herself. She took a few precious seconds to let out a few more deep heart-wrenching sobs before pushing herself up onto shaky legs. Her head swam and the world around her tilted on its axis, still, she held herself up. Her body was in full flight mode adrenaline was coursing through her veins giving her the illusion of strength. She rubbed at her eyes trying to clear her vision long enough to take in her surroundings.

She didn't recognize where she'd ended up, she sniffled and wiped at her running nose, the blood lost in the deep red of her sweatshirt. She could tell she was in some sort of muggle neighborhood, the street lights giving it away. They hung low against old poles that crisscrossed with thrumming powerlines. The street was almost completely deserted. The walkway was filthy with old wrappers and other miscellaneous garbage. She had definitely not appeared in the better part of town. The houses were mostly dark and in various states of disrepair. There didn't seem to be anyone out on the streets and only an old car was puttering down the cross street up ahead. Her heart thumped heavily and she knew she had to get out of sight. The sound of a river caught her attention and she dragged herself forward, her wand clutched tightly to her chest as she tried to steady her breathing. She hardly paid any mind to the derelict housing projects she passed.

A rather seedy looking teenager appeared from around one of the small alleys between the houses and came to stand in front of her.

"Hey, babe looking for a good time?"

Hermione snarled at him and straightened herself up, "No thanks." She made to push herself around him but he caught her by her arm.

"You sure? This stuffs real pure." He pulled a small baggy from his pocket and she snarled pushing against his chest, a small spark shot from her palm and sent the boy at least six feet backward landing hard onto his arse. The terrified teen looked at her with terror in his eyes before turning and running in the opposite direction. Hermione huffed softly and closed her eyes tight as another wave of pain rattled her chest. With a bit of effort, she refocused on the sound of the river. She hadn't known why it was important to get to it, only that she somehow make it there.

She came to a vacant overgrown lot that oversaw the dirty river and moved closer. She could smell the familiar smell of decaying leaves and her mind swirled to what she had seen in her dream. Frost covered wildflowers covered the steep bank and she turned herself toward a thicket of trees a ways off. She half slid down a particularly muddy part of the bank, nearly losing her wand in the process she quickly pushed it into her back pocket for safe keeping. Her body screamed from the effort but she ignored its warnings. Clawing herself over a steep rise she came to the foot of a small clearing. Panting heavily she pulled herself up into the field of flowers. The sun was starting to set and it cast a fiery hue overall it touched. With all the energy left inside her, she pushed through the flames of flowers. Her heart knew what her mind didn't and she found herself at the base of a small hole. She recognized its shape and without so much as a backward glance lowered down to her hands and knees.

Crawling inside, she followed its winding path. She could see something, or someone up ahead, they almost melted into the darkness inside. She pushed a small branch out of her way, her hands were cut and bruised from her travels but she paid them no mind as the sleeping face of a man came into view, the light of the waning sun shone down over his pale Roman features and her heart stopped.

It was _him._ The man from her dream. Her mind revealed all its secrets in one swift breathtaking motion and his name suddenly came to her lips.

"Severus."

He didn't move and that only worried her more, he wasn't the kind of man you could easily catch off guard, which meant he was either unconscious or...dead. She crawled her way over to him, her knee sinking down into some freshly unearthed dirt that had been hastily covered. She paid it no mind and leaned over him.

He was most certainly alive, his skin was warm against the back of the fingers that pressed ever so lightly into the side of his cheek. Her mind was battling over itself as I tried to put the myriad of memories that had assaulted her all at once. She knew but three things, he had survived the final battle, he had woken her from her five-year-long coma and he had been with her when she sustained the last set of injuries that had put her into Ginny and Harry's care. The last one was still a bit fuzzy and was greatly out of order but she pushed it all aside to care for him now. She bit her lip as she tried to stay focused. Her body was a right mess and her left leg was numb, she could still move it but she couldn't feel anything. In fact, her senses were very dull from the waist down. She'd worry about that later.

She shaky partially frozen fingers unzipped the front of her sweatshirt, the slush and mud had left the bottom hem wet but she was able to shrug the material over her shoulders and bring it around. With a bit more fumbling she pulled her wand from her pocket. With an involuntary shiver, she whispered her spell turning the sweatshirt into a much larger blanket size material. It was thinner but a warming charm gave it some insulation. She draped it over him, it made its way to his knees and was wide enough for both of them to share, if they were very, very close. Her t-shirt would not provide any warmth. She paused deciding the best choice, the cold was making her face numb and even though they were shielded from the wind the temperature was still low. With barely a thought she dragged herself to lay down beside him, her heart told her it wasn't the first time but her mind was still playing catch-up. She curled her arms tightly to her chest, their arms were touching and she gave a small flick pulling the blanket over herself. She could feel the very bottom of her back was still exposed and shuffled just a bit closer now completely pressing against him. Her teeth were starting to chatter in time with the pulsing burn of her skin. Her warming charm was working but it needed time. It would be enough to keep the worst at bay. She shifted just enough to replace her wand before curling her head down into her fists.

oOOo

Tempers were running high at the burrow. The very second Hermione had apparated Ginny turned her guilt and pent-up frustration on Harry, who in turn released his own tension.

"I wasn't going to curse her! It was instinct! Didn't you see the look in her eyes!"

"She never would have hurt us! She's never tried to!"

"I told you it was instinct!"

"You need to go after her! What if she splinched herself! What if she's lying in a ditch right now!?"

"Hermione's too good of a witch for that to happen."

"Hermione _was_ too good of a witch! Haven't you seen her recently? She won't even cast a charm to pick up a sock let alone have the will to apparate!"

"She looked like she had enough will to me! I've seen that look before Ginny she was working herself up to a full-blown warpath!"

"Do you think she would have gotten that way if you two would have told her what happened from the very beginning?" It was George's turn to enter the conversation, though his voice was calm and collected. He silenced the two of them with a piercing stare that made the both of them hang their heads in deep shame.

"Hello, all!" Mr. Weasley instantly lost the cheerful smile on his face as he stepped in through the kitchen door. His soft green eyes darted around at all of them, "What'd I miss?"

Harry puffed up his chest and looked between Ginny, George, and Arthur. He had to make a choice, "Ginny you're right, if she is injured, we're going to need help-"

"Max?"

"No, we're not bringing her home, go to Hogwarts, tell McGonagall what's happened, tell her we need a safe place to keep her, tell she there's a high chance she's injured." Harry's voice commanded authority. "I'll trace the apparation, and track her down-"

"I'm coming." George wasn't sure about this new side of Harry, and he wasn't about to let this whole ordeal go more pear-shaped than it already was.

"I-"

"If she isn't injured and she's on the run, you'll need more eyes and ears." George straightened himself up and made it very clear it wasn't up for debate.

"Me too, you can fill me in on the way." Arthur wasn't sure what was going on but his son in law wasn't going to do it alone. That much was for certain.

"Right, alright fine, first one to see her send a Patronus, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Harry nodded his head and stepped around Ginny who made for the floo. He stood in the spot Hermione had been standing and cast the silent spell. His wand tip started to glow, and he motioned for the two Weasley men to take his arms. He waited for George to slip on his jacket before starting his count. "One, two, three."


	8. Chapter 7

Severus felt warm, warmer than he should have felt. He remembered laying down to rest inside of the small space, but he hadn't remembered casting any warming charms. A light snow had started to fall and it had covered the small area completely, only a stray snowflake falling through when the wind would blow. He felt a drop roll down his cheek slowly opened his eyes to the encompassing darkness. It was then he registered someone next to him. Their breathing was light and had an odd purring sound to it that was interrupted by small shivers that shook their frame. His arms were pinned to his chest by their body and he could feel their cool skin against the backs of his knuckles. Their smell was faint but oddly familiar. Like something of a long lost memory. With great patience, he managed to move his upper arm from between them and retrieve the wand from his pocket.

"Lumos."

Severus held his breath and blinked dumbly down at the mass of hair that shifted closer to his chest. It couldn't have been. There was no way...He shifted and lowered the wand closer to her face. As if her hair wasn't enough to claim her identity her face sure as hell was undeniable. Long lashes rested against gentle slopped cheeks and lightly freckled near her eyes. He shook his head, no, it wasn't possible. He pulled back the makeshift blanket. The woman let out a soft whine as the added warmth was pulled away and her arms shifted, his jaw twitched when the unforgivable scar came into view.

There was no denying. Hermione Granger had found him. How she had done so was still a great mystery; he was sure he was the only one who knew of the secret place. His mind gleefully reminded him that she had seen it before giving him a sharp reminder that he was in need of his next round of pain potions. With a small sneer, he set the wand handle first into the dirt muttering a spell to keep it glowing while he pushed himself up.

Hermione let out another deep shiver, his eyes turned downward and noted that her lips were steadily turning blue from the cold. He pulled the sweatshirt made blanket completely free and started to wrap it around her. When he made to wrap it under her wet hip his hand grazed over the wand in her back pocket. With barely a pause he slipped it free from the damp material. It thrummed in his palm and he turned it slowly in his fingers.

Yes, this would do nicely. He glanced at her still sleeping form and gave it a gentle wave drying her mud-stained jeans and cast a new warming charm over her. The wand responded very nicely to him and he made the abrupt decision to keep it. He plucked the other wand from the dirt and with a rather graceful exchange of spells canceled and recast the Lumos flicking a small ball of light to the center of the nature made igloo.

With that settled he continued with his previous plan and wrapped the large sweatshirt over her tucking it under her where he could. Another warming spell brought the color back to her lips and he let out a deep sigh. He was still very tired, but he knew he couldn't rest. If he had learned anything it was that Gryffindors traveled in packs. He was sure the others were looking for her. He didn't know why she had gone rogue but he was sure the others weren't going to let her disappearance go unchecked. He shifted with a wince, he was much too old to be sleeping on the frozen earth. He knew he had potions hidden in the small space but a sound off in the distance stilled him.

He could hear the unmistakable voice of Potter followed by an even deeper aged voice of Mr. Weasley. He couldn't risk taking his potions now, he had to get away before they caught him too. With a mournful look to the woman who remained fast asleep he raised her wand and disapparated.

"Did you feel that?" Harry stopped running his wand through the air his other hand held out for the others to stop moving so he could focus. He tilted his head down towards the river bank, the freshly fallen snow had hidden any tracks but the magical signature was unmistakable, it had come from Hermione's wand. He was sure.

Severus had only made it to the side of an abandoned house at the top of the ridge, her wand was strong but it was taking more of his magic to control. He pressed himself flat against the wall of the decaying wood and using the shadow it cast he peered around the edge.

Potter was sensing him out, he sneered and cursed internally, at this rate they were going to find him instead of her. He hid back around the edge of the house as Potter turned towards him. He had to do something. Thinking quickly he shot a signal flare toward the thicket of trees, it shot up directly overhead before letting off bright firework red sparks.

"Harry!"

Snape listened to footsteps sliding down the hill and chanced another glance around the edge of the house, Potter had remained but the Weasely boy had taken the bait.

"Harry! Here! There's something here!" George leaned down looking into the small hollow.

Snape remained still as he waited for Potter to move, the young man wasn't as gullible as he used to be. Snape hissed and wrapped an arm around his stomach. The pain was becoming a distraction but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He kept one dark eye on Potter staying as still as night.

"Harry! She's here!"

That got him moving. Snape watched him turn away and pushed himself off the wall, he wasn't far from his old home. He decided to risk it. Placing a quick disillusion spell over himself he slunk through the shadows.

Harry skidded down the hill, his heart was thumping loudly in his ears, his Auror training had told him someone else had been nearby, someone extremely powerful, but they were hard to get a lock on. He'd almost succeeded when George called out. Arthur joined Harry's side as they looked together into the hollow Geroge had crawled through.

Harry paused only long enough to tuck his wand up his sleeve. He was still wearing his Auror jacket and the material snagged against the low hanging branches. It didn't take him too long to come to the small dome-like clearing.

George had taken off his jacket and was pulling Hermione up into his lap. Her head rolled against his arm as he dragged her legs closer. Harry's heart stopped for just a moment, please don't let her be dead, it was all his fault if she was dead... His heart was sated when she let out a weak groan from being manhandled.

"Se...ver...us?" Her eyes fluttered for just a second before falling closed again.

"Sorry love, just good ol'George." The redhead shifted her closer. "Make a way would you?" He looked to Harry who was crouched and coming closer.

"She's not...?"

"Dirty but otherwise looked alright. She colder than a witches tit though."

Harry took a shaky breath and opened the dome, he called back all the branches and slowly stood, a large clump of snow falling from above as if its only purpose was to accentuate how much of an idiot he was.

"She's light." George said with an air of surprise, "You guys have been feeding her right?" He was trying to lighten the mood but it only made the black haired wizard feel more guilty.

Mr. Weasley came around and looked at all of them, "She's alright?" He came closer and George nodded, "Oh good..." He let out a slow breath and pat Harry on the arm. "Good work. Now let's get her somewhere safe and warm."

Harry nodded though he still wasn't sure where exactly that would be. He was about to conjure his Patronus when McGonagall's raced toward them. "Bring her to the castle."

Harry feel the anger radiating out and winced visibly. He gave a sheepish look to both Weasleys before taking their arms.

oOOo

Ginny sat with her head in her hands. It was the winter solstice dance and she'd very much interrupted the festivities. McGonagall was dressed in her nicer robes having given the task of starting the ball to her deputy. She had asked the redhead a variety of questions when she had arrived. Draco had taken his daughter home not moments before Ginny had arrived. Her office was starting to feel like Kings Cross and Albus' portrait was twinkling down at her back.

A small ripple against the wards told her they had arrived and the headmistress swept past Ginny, the redhead scrambled to follow, they took a secret passage that came out right at the entrance. There were a few students in the hallway that had turned their heads. They recognized Ginny, she was rather famous on the Quidditch field but the sharpness of their headmistress' steps kept them from approaching.

Minerva threw open the doors and the gates with two swift movements and started through the courtyard unaware of the growing number of students gathering along the windows. Her sharp eyes immediately fell on Hermione.

Her head was pressed into George's chest partially hidden by her hair, it looked dirty and there was a leaf tangled in the tresses. She couldn't tell if she was unconscious or asleep. Ginny pushed ahead hugging Harry tightly.

"Is she?"

"Dirty, wet and cold," George answered shifting his hold as Minerva came closer, the tartan woman pressed her lips and pulled back his jacket.

"The hospital wing will sort her out." Whispers were growing as more students abandoned the ball for the more exciting sight in the courtyard. Minerva turned and led the way. Harry gave some of the students a weak wave while Ginny just kept looking to Hermione.

"Is that them?"

"No way, Ron was never that tall!"

"I can't believe they're here!"

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"I heard she ran off with some exotic wizard."

"I heard she dumped the both of them for some prestigious position at an American University. "

" There's no way she'd leave them, they were like inseparable."

"From what heard she had the highest marks in a century and took her NEWTS when she was only a third year!"

"What happened to her? She looks dead!"

"Why would they bring her here if she were dead stupid."

Minerva lead them through the students, all of them going silent as they passed before they would pick back up in soft whispers. Harry and Ginny kept behind George staying close to the other. It felt weird to be back there after all that time. Minerva had deliberately taken the path by the memorial that had been made in their honor.

It was a large beautifully lit cabinet with Harry, Ron and Hermione's student pictures front and center. They were larger than the rest and stood beside the other. Harry's photo smiling shyly in the center with Ron and Hermione at the sides. A small placard with their names underneath and a small bio under the frame. A replication of their wands stood tall beside each frame. Those students who had joined the fight were on the shelf underneath, smaller but still with the same reverence. While the key players: Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and other teachers who had joined to protect the school sat on the top shelf. A list and a photo of all those lost hung to the side of all the photos in its own partition. With a placard that read, 'Gone but never forgotten.'

Minerva surreptitiously glanced back as Ginny and Harry slowed at the cabinet, their eyes lingering on the center shelf. She nodded her head to their remorse and quickened her step her point seeming to have been made.

"Poppy?"

The elder mediwitch came quickly to her call her lips pursed and ready to get to work.

"Over here, set her here." Her no nonsense tone made George mobe faster and he laid her out om the clean sheets. Poppy shooed him away and got to work paying no mind to anyone else.

"You two with me." Minerva turned motioning Harry and Ginny into Poppy's office, they almost made a protest but a stern look over her glasses silenced them. Author and George took a seat in nearby chairs while George quietly filled him in on everything.

"Well don't everyone speak at once." The elder witch huffed and glared at the pair. Minerva moved around them standing tall before the fireplace. "Though Mrs. Potter has kindly informed me of the current situation, neither of you have informed me how it had gotten this way."

The last she heard from Max, Hermione was doing well, a little sad but otherwise alright. Ginny had sent her an owl as a response to her own inquiry but neither one of them had so much as attempted to keep her informed on their own.

Ginny curled her lips in and looked down at her hands. Harry took a deep breath but still wouldn't meet her eye.

"She... she's changed." Harry felt 11 years old again as his voice wavered with his feeble attempt at an explanation.

"So much so that she would _flee_ the safety of her closest friends? I hardly believe this equates to a simple argument. This was a long time growing." Minerva looked between them, "How did she react when you told her how she came to be in your house?"

"We...sort of let her come to her own conclusion..."

Minerva bristled, clasping her hands in front of her lest she slap Harry upside his head, " _Surely_ , she had questions, about her injuries, about any memory loss?"

"We...sort of avoided answering them...she was in and out a lot at the beginning...and we just thought..." Ginny spoke up next having spent the most amount of time with her.

"You just thought it might be better to avoid speaking about what had put her into a torturous coma for five years?" Minerva's voice rose with her temper, " A coma might I add that was spent reliving the most painful memory she had ever experienced on a _daily_ basis?"

Harry winced, he hadn't known she had been somewhat conscious during that time. He had only seen her when she was under heavy sedation. It never occurred to him to ask why sedatives were necessary he had simply trusted the healers to know what they were doing.

"Did you also not see it prudent to inform her that the very creature that nearly _killed_ her was gone? That she didn't have to fear it lurking in the darkness around every corner ready to strike her down again?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Impossible." Minerva turned her head away completely disgusted at the two of them, "How much does she know?"

Ginny flicked her eyes up chewing at the corner of her lip, "I think she remembers...everything..." She looked to the side trying to push that day from her own memory. It had been hard enough for her to deal with it, she couldn't possibly begin to understand what Hermione was going through. It never occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, the brightest witch of their age might have needed more than what they had offered. Her stomach roiled and she pressed her hand over her growing bump. She'd been so distracted with everything lately, it was the perfect excuse but at the same time, she felt undeniably responsible. She sniffled a little wiping at the corner of her eye, "What do we do know?"

Harry took his wife's hand he too was thinking along the same lines, he had been completely overtaken by work and hadn't made much of an effort to reconnect with her either. He had felt guilty every time he would come home and find somewhere else to be. It only had brought him back to the hospital when he would see her resting on the couch. Even the few times he had seen her up and playing with Albus seemed like a mere dream his mind had created. The day they had all come together to fight for both she and Snape seemed like a distant memory. Almost unreal in its circumstance.

Minerva was about to speak again when the flames behind her turned green. She stepped aside as Draco ducked through the slightly smaller fireplace. He idly brushed some soot from his tailored jacket and looked to the two who looked like they just had their asses handed to them in a hat. He smirked internally, about damn time.

He kept his face passive and looked to Minerva, "Sera wanted you to have this. Albus told me where you were and as I promised to hand deliver it." He offered out the folded parchment tucking his other hand into his pocket.

Minerva accepted the distraction and opened it slowly, her brow ticked, "Who's this?" She pointed to the woman next to what she assumed to be Seraphina.

Draco leaned over just a hair, his eyes flicked sideways to the two in the chairs before speaking, "Granger. This is from the day we went to see them. She read to her under a tree in the front yard."

"Then this is...?"

"Yes."

Minerva nodded slowly, a plan forming in her mind. She folded the paper back over with care.

"What would you say to another temporary house guest?"

Draco blinked dumbly, but before he could respond Harry shot to his feet. "Like hell, she's going with Malfoy!"

Draco smirked and turned to face him, he loved seeing the man in a twist even now. "I have no objections," He had several but the bait was just too delicious not to taste. He had never spent more than a few hours in her presence before he had no idea what she'd actually be like, especially now.

"No way, he couldn't even keep tabs on Snape!"

"He was well within his mind to leave. The fact that he hasn't been spotted yet can attest to the fact that he's more than capable of taking care of himself. " Draco tried not to let himself be encouraged, but it was just too easy to play Potter. They had some sort of truce between them but old habits died hard.

"Better the devil you know," Minerva straightened herself up nodding slightly.

Before any more protests could be uttered the sound of something crashing to the floor caught everyone's attention. Harry was first through the door and had to duck as a flower vase smashed over his head.

Hermione was awake and she was livid. Poppy had left her side to get a potion when she had suddenly sprung from the bed. Harry noticed the wand she held wasn't her own and slowly palmed his own. Minerva then Draco came out next with Ginny staying behind Harry her arm protectively over her stomach.

"Where's my wand!?" Hermione's voice was shrill as she pointed the brown wand toward them all. George and Arthur made no sudden moves staying to the side as the witch backed herself the center aisle.

"We don't have it." Harry took a slow step coming to her center.

"You've lied enough to me!" She snarled and slashed the wand, but it was weak and unfocused, she only managed to make a pillow explode in the space between them. She hissed barring her teeth. Harry raised his wand to her then and took another step.

Hermione's eyes grew wider, wilder, as he challenged her. All her focus came to him and she took her own stance.

The first spell was easily deflected. Harry kept himself calm as he threw the stunner to the side. "We don't have it. That's the wand you had when we found you!"

"I don't believe you!" Hermione shot forth again but the spell was just as wild and veered off to the left smashing another small vase. Harry hadn't even needed to shield himself.

"Hermione please we're just trying to help you." Ginny's voice was weak from behind Harry and Minerva instinctually stepped in front of her though she kept her own wand out of the equation.

"How could-" Hermione's hand moved to the sharp pain in her heart, breaking her sentence, " You do this...to me?" Her face contorted as she grabbed at her shirt. She let out a low cry of pain clenching tightly to the fabric.

"Hermione please...let us help you..." Harry pleaded now, his brows bent with worry.

Hermione just shook her head and raised her wand again. Her eyes snapped to Draco when he came to stand beside Harry. He lowered himself down and lifted his pant leg pulling a short black wand from a holster on his ankle. When he stood he held it away from him and tilted his head to her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, her breathing was harsh against her teeth but her brain was very much alive and as sharp as it had ever been.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed stepping partially in front of him to heed his progress.

"Something you're too stupid to do." Draco pushed around Harry and with all the confidence he had in his youth closed the gap between them. He stayed three paces in front of Granger but everyone held their breaths.

"You know where he is." It wasn't a question rather a statement of fact. The flash in her eyes told her all he needed to know. He raised his free hand taking hold of the wand, his fingers lightly brushing hers. She gave no resistance when he pulled it free, he let it fall to the floor before holding out the wand between them. Her eyes narrowed but her hand shifted to take it. He pulled it back just a fraction as he lowered his voice for just the two of them.

"Make it look good." He pressed the wand into her fingers and took a small breath. "Not the face okay?" His eyes met hers and he could see the fire that was inside her growing. It was the look he'd seen many times before, during their school years, she was there inside, under everything that threatened to take her down. She was there, in that moment. He closed his eyes.

Hermione let out a breath her hand closing on the wand. She gave it a sharp pull throwing Draco's body like a doll onto one of the beds where he bounced, with a rather unmanly squeak and fell off to the side. She took another step towards Harry who had raised his wand again.

"Move." She warned him, her voice hard as stone, he didn't heed her warning. Her face twisted as she shot another spell, faster harder with perfect precision. Harry had managed to block it but it pushed him off balance. She didn't relent. She cast spell after spell pushing against his shield until it finally broke. She blocked one of his own rebounding it back at him, she had closed the gap between them to a few feet and the Auror had very little time to block. His shield pressed him back and he tripped over his own feet. Hermione called his wand to him and when it snapped into her palm she faced him a very Snape-like sneer of disgust before hastily tossing it aside. She raised her wand to Minerva next but the witch hadn't made a move against her. Her eyes snapped to Arthur and George who also decided to stay out of the fight.

Her hand returned to her heart and with great effort suppressed the pain inside. Her eyes bore into Harry's own before her head lowered down. The immediate threat vanquished she turned the wand on herself. Minerva's eyes widened as the tip started to glow. With a soft cry of anguish, Hermione pressed the glowing tip into her heart.


	9. Chapter 8

The world was tilted. Everything inside her felt numb but strong. It had that feeling of traveling by portkey only that her heart was the center of the pull. She hadn't even needed to think of where she was going or say anything for it to work. She had merely thought of being someplace safe. She'd touched her wand to her heart when a small voice inside her head had told her to do so. When her feet finally pressed into something solid Hermione dared to open her eyes.

Black, all she could see was black. The air felt cold and thick with dust. She blinked a few times before slowly relaxing her body. Her new wand slipped down from her heart and she silently cast a Lumos spell. Her eyes widened as she found herself standing inside of a sitting room. It was dank and dark as if nothing had been touched for years. Warped shelves covered every wall filled with old texts from top to bottom. There was a single chair pressed into the corner near a small fireplace and a stack of papers beside it. She felt light but she knew this wasn't a dream. The pain in her heart had vanished, as did the rest of her emotional spike. She felt calm, calmer than she had in months. She felt, vindicated somehow. She looked down at the wand in her hand.

When Draco had approached her she hadn't really known what to think, something inside of her had whispered to her, something had stilled her hand. She was now exceptionally grateful to have listened to the voice. The wand he'd given her was very powerful, almost as powerful as her own. She would have no issue with any charms or spells now. There was still a lingering question though, if Harry truly hadn't taken her wand, then who? Her eyes widened as a soft creak upstairs echoed through the otherwise silent house. It was then her brain rounded on the only other person brave enough to have taken her wand. She could feel him. Her entire body could feel him. It was strange and comforting all at once.

Flashes of images gently pelted her senses. His hair, his eyes, his nose, the way his arm felt warm against her when he held her. Oh yes, he had held her. On multiple occasions, for which her brain happily supplied. She had even called him by first name! She tried to tell herself that she hadn't been in her right mind when she'd done so, and now that she was she couldn't get her tongue consciously form his name. She swallowed thickly as her rational controlled side steadily took over. He was her professor and they had most definitely shared something way beyond what any normal teacher and student had shared. Her stomach started to turn warm and her cheeks red as she recalled the warmth of his skin. The way her fingertips fell against the ridges of scars when she had removed his shirt.

Hermione wrapped an arm around her stomach as a flock of butterflies decided to take up residence. She wanted him, wanted to be near him. Her life had just turned completely upside down, she'd dueled her best friend and all but told him to _fuck off_ and was now seeking comfort from a man who had spent her childhood ridiculing her. A man by definition should never have been able to provide what her body was searching for. She was five years in the future with only reclusive memories of the current time period. She was alone, with no friends or family. There was no one she could turn to. Nowhere she could possibly go.

Yes, there she was, reeling over feelings long since passed over a professor who could very well not remember her. Who could very much _kill her_ before taking a second glance. Despite all the harsh words, all the times he had treated her unfairly, even the fact that he was her teacher, she still wanted him.

A slow silent step, then another and another led Hermione to the narrow hallway. She immediately recognized its shape from a memory of his she had seen. That's right, her brain supplied, she had seen more of this man's life than probably anyone alive. Though, the information didn't ease the growing tension in her chest. It had been easy to force her presence on him when he was unconscious but it was a whole different game when he was awake and very possibly in possession of her wand.

The floor above creaked again and she turned her head up, he was there, in the house, _his house,_ with _her._ The very real situation that she was standing in Snape's childhood home weighed heavily on her shoulders, her mind pulled her in various directions, her innate curiosity trying distracting her from the task at hand. She shook her head to clear her mind before placing one foot on the stairs. The traitorous wood let out a loud creak as she pressed her weight onto it and she stilled as the floor upstairs went still. Her hand clutched tighter to the wand in her hand. She didn't know who she would be walking in on. She had to be ready.

With great care and a silencing spell on the old staircase, she climbed, the doors in the hall were all shut save for one at the far end. Her heart beat quicker as she came to the landing. There was a soft light coming from around the partially open door and she debated on what to do. When the light winked out she stilled, her own Lumos spell now giving her position away, she heard another soft shuffle of feet on dusty wood before canceling her own spell. With one foot cautiously in front of the other and her hand along the wall to keep her oriented, she moved closer to the room.

With a slow even breath, she pushed open the door with her hand but didn't enter, the light from a blinking street lamp carved dark shadows over the old furniture and her eyes quickly scanned the area but found that the man wasn't in her line of sight. She could still feel his aura, though she wasn't sure where he'd gone. With her wand out in front, she eased herself around the door frame pressing her back to the wall just to the side of it.

Everything happened so fast, the door to the room slammed shut next to her elbow, a large powerful hand pressed into her mouth stifling her squeak of surprise and slammed her head into the wall behind with a burst of colors. A wand was instantly at her throat pressing in harshly under her chin, she blinked furiously to get her eyes to refocus. Her muggle instincts took over and she raised her hands to push off the assailant. She wasn't as quick as he was, however, and she felt her wrists snap back against the wall, her wand clattering to the floor beside her feet. Her eyes went wide as she stared into the face of none other than Severus Snape.

oOOo

"Well, I never!" Huffed Poppy flicking out her wand to repair the damage to the ward. No one paid her an ounce of attention though as everyone stared at where Hermione had been.

Minerva slowly stepped forward running her hand through the space the young woman had faded away from.

"I thought you couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts?" Came Harry's stunned reply.

"She didn't apparate." Minvera said with a curious brow, "She portkeyed."

"Where did she get a portkey?" Harry rolled onto his feet moving over to get his wand from under the bed it had rolled under. He called the wood to him remembering that he was, in fact, a wizard. His eyes flicked forward when Draco let out a slow groan and rolled himself up.

"You!" Harry rounded the bed frame his wand up, "Where did you send her you slimy ferret!" Harry came around the bed putting his wand right between the blond wizard's eyes as he pushed himself up onto his hands.

"I didn't give her a portkey you idiot!" Draco huffed and pushed the wand away from his face, "I gave her a wand." He grabbed the edge of the bed to push himself but Harry decided to give him a helping hand and pulled him to his feet by his shirt, pressing his wand into his chest. Draco just gave him a look of disgust. "I gave her a wand." He said again keeping his voice level, "What she chose to do with it is entirely on her." Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pressed the tip of his wand even harder into Draco.

"That is ENOUGH!" It was the mediwitch's voice that silenced them all, Harry and Draco's eyes shot over to the rather perturbed looking woman, "This is a hospital! So unless you two injure yourselves during your pissing contest kindly GET OUT!"

Minerva smirked slightly but merely motioned for George and Arthur to retreat with Ginny to the office floo. She watched and waited to see what the two childhood enemies would do, ready to intervene if necessary.

When neither of the young men moved Minerva cleared her throat, "Mr. Potter, do I need to remind you that you are very much a ministry official and that anything you may wish to do to Mr. Malfoy would be seen as an unprovoked attack on an unarmed wizard?"

That seemed to get him moving, Harry lowered his wand and stepped back. Draco adjusted his jacket and rubbed slightly at the sore spot on his chest from Hermione's spell. He threw a look to Potter but wasn't going to move until he did, he didn't trust the wizard not to throw a spell at him when his back was turned. They glared each other down for a few tense moments.

"Out!" Poppy's voice echoed through the space and Harry's feet started to move again.

He led the way to McGonagall's side before going into the office. Draco followed a few paces behind and adjusted his sleeve in sight of McGonagall showing her that he was very much in possession of another wand and could have attacked if he had so chosen. Minerva' lip quirked just a little at the little display but said nothing as she lingered behind giving a soft apology to Poppy who was huffing over the mess they had made before she followed into the office and the floo.

An argument had already started by the time Minerva stepped through the hearth and she had to suppress a groan at the two men who circled each other in the sitting area. She noticed that no one else seemed to have a comment on what was transpiring and quietly moved to stand on the sidelines with them.

"We didn't lie to her, we just... didn't tell her the whole truth!"

"How very Slytherin of you."

"How about you? Huh? Surely you didn't just throw all that information at Snape from the kindness of your heart. What was your motive?"

"How about giving an old man his life back? Or have you still not realized the entire world doesn't revolve around you?"

"It never did! I was just a tool to be used in the end! I saved your life you know-"

"That was over five years ago, times have changed, the world has changed. Has the absence of adoring fans made you so lonesome for the good old day's that you'd create a problem where there wasn't one just so you could be front and center again!?"

"This isn't about me!"

"When has it never not been about you?" Draco sneered and turned his face away crossing his arms tightly he just wanted to go home and Potter was giving him a massive headache. "Look, just leave her alone. She obviously wants nothing to do with you, if you cared about her at all just let her go." Draco huffed and grabbed a bit of floo powder. "Evergreen Estate." He stepped into the green flames before Harry could interject. The black haired wizard let out a low growl and flopped down onto the couch beside Ginny.

"Coward." He muttered before rubbing his face with his hands. Ginny rubbed his back gently as she tried to think of something. Maybe, Draco was right? Maybe she just needed a little space. Stretch her legs, so to speak. Her only worry was that she didn't have access to the potions she had to take.

"Harry..."

"Yes?" He didn't look at her but he could tell by her tone she was going to tell him something that he wasn't ready to hear.

"Maybe...Maybe Malfoy's right...I mean partly..." She paused lowering her head down to try and see his face from behind his hands, "Hermione...she's just gotten a lot of information, and if you know her like I know you do, she needs time to process...to think it all through..." She gave him a gentle smile as he lowered his hands, "She...she's still not 100%, she'll need medical attention soon enough...maybe we can just wait until morning...let her cool off...?"

"And then what Ginny?" He let his hands fall into his lap, "I don't think she'll come back to the house, or the burrow for that matter. Where could we possibly keep her and take care of her?"

Ginny chewed the corner of her mouth as she too didn't know where they could possibly go from there. It had all happened too fast, like a raging storm. She shook her head and whispered softly, "I don't know Harry...all I do know is we can't leave her alone in this..." Her soft brown eyes met his and she kissed the center of his forehead.

oOOo

Hermione swallowed thickly her eyes shooting towards the wand that pressed into her throat, she could feel its pull and knew instantly that it was hers. Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she tried to call the wand to her stuck hand, but before she could make a clear thought about it, he lowered if from her throat. His hand relaxed slightly over her mouth and the movement brought her eyes back to his face.

"Where are the others?" His voice was a harsh whisper, if he hadn't been so close she was sure she would never have heard his question.

With her mouth still pinned beneath his hand, she gave a small turn of her head, _They're not here. I'm alone._

Severus' eyes widened as he heard her speak without words and he tilted his head just a bit closer.

 _Where are they?_

 _I don't know...Hogwarts?_

His eyes narrowed as he felt the gentle caress of a memory she was trying to push away.

 _Show me._

He didn't wait for her permission as he locked his eyes on hers. He wasn't as gentle as he could have been as he rifled through the forefront of her thoughts. He felt her wince beneath his palm but he continued, quickly rounding on the proper memory. He didn't fully form into her mind as he had before but rather just called the book open to him. He watched the scene replay itself and couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips as Potter was knocked onto his arse. He didn't need to see more and broke the connection. His eyes refocused on her soft features and he finally pulled his hand away from her mouth.

She swallowed and licked her bottom lip with a deep breath, her heart was still coming down from the small panic-inducing event but she didn't feel scared. More, excited than anything. She glanced to her wand in his hand before back up to his face.

"That's mine." Her voice was just as low as his had been but her face, her face was different. It was hard and cold while his had been more confused than angry. Her eyes were sort of glassy too, and he could see even in the dim light she was under the influence of one of Poppy's pain potions. The woman had a unique knack for pain management, he would guess that she would be numb for at least 30 minutes based on the coloring in the white of her eyes.

"You, came to the hollow...in the trees," His nose crinkled as he could still smell the salve that had been on her back when he woke to her presence.

Hermione's eyes twitched around the edges but she only nodded her head, she watched him take a small step back and felt her wrists release from the wall. When she brought them up they accidentally brushed his stomach and she saw him wince and take another step back.

"You're injured..." Her eyes moved to his stomach but the darkness was too thick and his clothes were black. If he was bleeding she couldn't tell. She chewed her lip but didn't make to retrieve either wand.

"I'm fine." He snapped giving her a very familiar sneer, "Why are you following me?"

The danger in his voice was unmistakable and she made no quick movements, "I don't know..." It was the truth, or rather it was as much of the truth that she was willing to understand. "Please...I have nowhere to go..." Her breathing was starting to become excited again as reality was pressing in tighter.

Severus' jaw twitched, he had no desire to see her, much less spend time with her. She had single-handedly thrown his entire perspective on life upside down in a flash. His mind had revealed its secrets when he had seen through her eyes, the weight of all they had been through hit him like a three-ton truck but his protective nature had reared its ugly head when she had embraced the idiot who had nearly killed her. He had promised himself that he didn't need whatever she had to offer. He had decided that he wanted nothing she had to give. He was still sorting through all that they had gone through, placing the hurt and the pain they had suffered together into tightly locked doors never to be opened again. Even as he looked at her now, he could feel the doors rattling in their frames.

"Where are you?" He had to know, he had to know if she remembered him, if she remembered the sacrifices they had made for each other.

"Right here...with you..." Hermione let out a slow breath the tension around her heart was slowly releasing, despite her better judgment she reached towards him, her fingers lightly grazing the back of his hand but he pulled it sharply away. Her lips tightened and she looked away, "I remember...everything..." She watched him through the side of her eyes, she wasn't sure if she could handle another rejection.

"Everything...?" He repeated slowly watching her closely in the darkness.

Hermione nodded and turned her face towards him, her lip dropped open when he spoke to her, there was so much hope in her eyes, "Please...don't send me away."

Severus took a long breath, his brow was tight as he regarded her, he hadn't planned to stay any longer in that house than was necessary, he had been ready to leave when he felt her come through the wards. He turned his head from her, snarling at the darkness around them. He didn't want her around, he couldn't, he couldn't do that to himself. She wasn't destined to be beside him, the fight between her and Potter notwithstanding, she belonged with her own kind. With her friends, her family. He hissed low through his teeth as a growing throb ran up his stomach.

"I can help you..." She came off the wall, carefully coming around his shoulder, her hand hovered over his stomach for just a moment before falling back down without so much as a graze to the dark fabric, "I can...I can brew potions or..."

Severus' brow was starting to grow colder as a sweat formed from his restraint. He let out a long breath through his nose, it hurt. The way she begged him, pleaded with him. He had never an issue before but the way she looked at him, it stirred something inside. He only had to wait until Poppy's potion wore off, after that he was sure she would collapse under her own weight. He could leave her to the pride then, he could shatter the wards and call down all the Aurors. Potter wouldn't be able to cover it up then, they'd take her to a hospital or somewhere else safe. Yes, they'd take care of her.

"Alright."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, she had expected some sort of argument or at least a caustic comment about her brewing abilities. She straightened her shoulders a bit, "Where?"

"The living room." He turned slowly, "There's a loose stone near the hearth, there's a chest."

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I'm not going alone." She wasn't afraid of the dark, but she wasn't about to provide him with an opening to run. He had made it up the stairs well enough and even had the energy to slam her into the wall. Surely he was well enough to follow her.

Severus' lips quirked and he almost admired her logic, _almost_. He sighed heavily through his nose, he could apparate without a wand, but he was sure she didn't know that, but if he gave her the wand back it would give her the illusion of trust. He personally didn't wish to go back downstairs, as such he had to make the choice. His eyes flicked to the wand that had fallen when he'd subdued her.

"I'll return this." He said slowly pulling the white wand between them, "In exchange for that, on your return." He nodded his head towards the wand on the floor keeping her eyes locked on his.

She looked at him skeptically and slowly closed her fingers, just above his, around her wand. "No apparating away?"

He inclined his head to her. Hermione carefully slid the wood from his palm keeping her eyes on his face as she pulled it back to her. If possible it felt even stronger than before, like part of his magic was still inside, she watched him as she slid it into her back pocket. With an absent flick, she called the wand from the floor and tucked it into her back pocket as well. When he made no move away or against her she slowly backed herself up. "Fireplace?"

He nodded his head to her again and dark eyes watched her back out of the doorway. He smirked slightly to himself, she didn't seem to be scared of him, but he could tell she was very hesitant about him. Like she too didn't know where they stood with the other. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and moved to the bed, he'd just finished putting everything into a small leather satchel. It held everything essential inside, potions, ingredients, a place to sleep and camping equipment. It was everything he had prepared when the very real possibility that he'd have to disappear had present itself all those years ago. He had never used what was inside, but he knew there were two hidden in the house, the one he was currently checking and another under the kitchen floorboards. An idea struck him as he pushed the leather pouch near the head of the bed. Maybe, they both could have what they wanted.


	10. Chapter 9

"Hold still, Professor."

A disgruntled noise was her only response. Hermione sighed heavily as she tried to get a better view of the lines on his stomach. He wasn't doing her any favors by keeping the damned jacket on. The fabric was too thin, unlike the coats she remembered him wearing and though she had managed to convince him to at least release the bottom buttons he had refused to remove it completely. He flinched every time she'd get close enough to press the salve into the irritated line, and it would also cause the shirt underneath to shift. She suspected he had partially splinched himself thus irritating the lines already present, but the stubborn man had refused to allow her to look him over. It had taken nearly ten minutes to convince him to let her put on the salve. He was being impossible. She gave the material a harder pull glaring up from her bent position before pressing the salve into the raised flesh a bit more firmly than necessary.

"Merlin woman!" Snape hissed and took a full step back causing the Gryffindor to sway. She huffed indignantly at him and gave him a rather impressive scowl.

"This wouldn't take so long if you'd just lie down and let me open your shirt, _sir_." She had fallen into the old routine of addressing him by title, it kept her heart from fluttering and kept her mind on task. Though at this rate they'd both be gray by the time she finished.

Severus was stalling, he knew it. He had hoped that the time would have run out before she would actually get to touching him. He wasn't in a great amount of pain at least by his standards the splinch marks were hardly a 1 on his personal pain scale and he had been easily able to avoid processing them before she started touching him. Her touch was both soothing and alarming. In all the time he'd cared for her she had never been in the position to care for him. Sure she had touched him even removed his clothes but she had never had to _care_ for him. It was an odd sort of role reversal that he was having a rather hard time wrapping his mind around.

The woman in question slowly got to her feet, her jaw was set and it looked like she was about to enter into a lecture when her eyes went crossed. She let out a small 'Oh,' and promptly pitched forward. Snape had just enough time to catch her under her arms before she could land face first onto the floor. With a small grunt, he adjusted his hold lifting her under her arms and onto the edge of the bed. She let out a low whine of pain while her eyes rolled back and he carefully rolled her onto her stomach.

It was the moment he had been waiting for, the potion Poppy had given her had run its course, it would leave her knocked out for approximately 3 hours if the mediwitch had dosed her properly. He sighed through his nose and pulled her legs up onto the bed with her. He could leave, he told himself, shatter the wards and just escape, run, like a coward.

Snape snarled at his own conscience and turned down picking up the salve she had been attempting to put on him. He hastily added it to the marks over his stomach before setting it aside. He looked down at her, he didn't know the extent of her injuries, what he did know was that Poppy never used that particular potion on someone who wasn't in extreme pain. He made a face as he tried to decide what to do.

He argued both sides of the coin with himself way longer than he should have before finally reaching forward and pulled the ebony wand from her pocket. He ran his fingers down its short length, it was strong. He could feel it accepting him and turned his wrist toward the back of her shirt. It was a place to start. With a deep breath, he dragged the tip of his wand down the back the material.

His jaw ticked as he looked down the line that bifurcated her otherwise flawless skin. The crease itself was much smaller than it had been but the skin around the edges was greatly irritated, a spot near her lower back was the worst. He leaned forward running his fingers over the dip, he could feel parts of her skin that had been taken away, and a piece of bone that had been reformed, its edges a bit sharper than natural bone. He would hazard a guess that they had to mend her spine. It was a tricky process, even under the best circumstances, he had no idea what condition she had been in when she had been healed. Nor how competent the healer was. From the looks of it, the healer had done a fair job, but she had definitely not been making it easy. A muscle rolled under his finger and he pulled back, he watched her left leg twitch as a response and heard a soft whimper leave her throat.

He frowned as he pressed his wand into the muscle, a little spell of his own to help combat the cruciatus curse, from the corner of his eye he could see the muscle relax and her leg go still. He wracked his brain as he thought of what the healer would have given her to help stave off the pain. He was sure he didn't have anything stronger than mild pain draughts and numbing salve. He hadn't really needed anything as serious in his emergency kit, it had only been designed to keep one _alive_ not manage pain.

She needed proper care, proper potions a clean place to stay. He was no more fit to care for her than he had been at the beginning.

"Severus...?"

Snape's head snapped up, her eyes were barely open but he could easily tell she was out of touch with reality. He jerked slightly when her hand touched him.

"Hold me... please?"

His brow ticked, that definitely wasn't a tone he was used to hearing. It was, caring...soft like a lover begging their partner to join them in bed.

"Before you leave me...hold me..."

His eyes widened, had she really seen through his entire plan? There was no way, he hadn't had the connection open. He had been so careful. His face contorted slightly as she reached for him again.

Her eyes were glassy but didn't waver, Severus felt a sharp pull on his heart. As cold of a bastard as he was. He found that he had very little to say in protest. His eyes left hers for only the time it took to mend her shirt. He glanced back to see if she was still watching, she was, before he moved over her. He kept his body from touching her but when her head dragged heavily to face him he let his heart control his hand. It came up slowly, running down the tops of her eyelashes, she blinked instinctually and he repeated the process until they finally remained closed.

A soft breath left his nose and he could feel his own body sinking into the bed, he was tired too, that quick nap in the hollow hadn't done him any favors. His fingers lightly traced the ridge of her cheek before lowering to rest over the back of her shoulders. He kept his arm tense so as not to put too much weight on her, his fingers even moved in lazily soothing circles. He didn't want to, he didn't want to care, but he was tired. Tired of all the pain that had become his very existence, so, like the other times before, he let himself relax to the comforts she provided. His eyes slid closed as he allowed himself to rest. Just an hour, he told himself, just an hour and then he was as good as gone.

oOOo

Harry jerked awake as his work alarm went off. It was a specially charmed bell that would ring when their presence was requested in an emergency. Only the captains had them but it was their responsibility to send out a Patronus to their team. Harry threw his legs over the bed touching the floating bell so it would shut up when he pulled back his hand the ribbon revealed the address for which he was requested.

Ginny groaned and rolled over, her eyes were heavily shadowed as she hadn't been able to get much rest, she looked up tiredly at her husband who had gone still. "What time is it?" She mumbled and rubbed at her eye looking to the muggle clock on the nightstand. The green letters were blurry for a long moment before she could read it clearly, 4:03. "What's going on? Why do they need you so early?"

"I don't know." Harry pulled off his pants and summoned over his uniform.

"Is it Hermione?" Ginny sat up a bit more rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No, it's just an address."

"What address?" Ginny could tell he wasn't telling her everything.

"Spinner's End." He stepped into his shoes and pulled his wand from the nightstand. He called forth his Patronus sending the address to Travis before looking at Ginny's widened eyes. "It'll be alright." He leaned over giving her a chaste kiss before disapparating away.

oOOo

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She had the sudden feeling she was no longer safe. Her heart thudded heavily and she squinted against the fading darkness. Her first thought was that the bed next to her was empty. It was still early, the sun had just started its rise. Her back felt stiff but otherwise alright. She could still smell him, through all the dust and she knew he had lingered for some time. Her entire body thrummed with adrenaline as her senses flooded in. She could hear voices downstairs, harsh militaristic commands and she turned her head just a fraction. The door to the bedroom had been closed, and if the key in the old style hole were anything to go by, it had been locked as well. It gave her time.

She turned her head the other way and pushed herself up onto her hands, it was then she felt something poking at the crook of her elbow. Confused she pulled up the sleeve of the jacket she was very sure she hadn't been wearing when she had gone to sleep. Saving that analysis for later she looked down at the brown leather that was strapped to her forearm. It was a wand sheath. She rolled her arm around and let out a soft breath as she saw her ivory white wand in place. She heard someone starting up the stairs and quickly pushed her legs over the edge of the bed. Her movement was stiff but surprisingly ache-free. Her eyes turned to the side table and she paused. Two potion bottles sat atop a handwritten note.

 _'They're coming.'_

Hermione pursed her lips, she wasn't sure if that was a warning or meant to comfort her. She looked to the two dust-covered bottles, the labels were illegible with time but she recognized the color of one, it was a pain potion, similar to the one she had been taken on a regular basis, the other was a deep purple, she had never seen a potion that color before. She could hear someone reach the top of the stairs and decided to risk it. Taking the orange one in hand she downed it in two swift gulps. Unsure of what the purple one would do she put it into the front pocket of the coat she was wearing. It was then that it struck her that she was wearing a frock coat, _his_ frock coat. Albeit adjusted to fit her frame, and the collar unbuttoned, she recognized the inner silk lining against her arms. It was thick and very warm. It would do nicely if she were going to run. She could hear whoever was coming slamming open the doors to the other rooms in their haste. She looked at the note once more before noticing the brown leather satchel sitting behind it.

She had seen something very similar to it sitting on the bed when she had tried to help him with his wound, she could make an educated guess as to what was inside. Another slam of a door hastened her analysis, she pulled the bag from the table opening the flap, a quick glance inside confirmed her suspicions and she quickly wrapped the strap around her shoulders. The handle on the door jiggled and she whipped her head around. It was now or never, she could stay or she could run.

She held her breath as Harry's deep voice spoke through the other side of the door. The lock clicked and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She had made her choice. His wide green eyes were the last thing she saw before she apparated away. A soft pop and she was on the run. The note from the table fluttered down to the floor disturbed by the magic.

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat. His eyes caught sight of the paper that had fluttered so gracefully to the floor. He entered the room, mentally taking note that the bed had been mussed, before leaning down to pick up the note.

"They're coming?" His eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar handwriting, however, before he could process he heard Travis calling out his name as he jogged down the hallway.

"Did you find anything?"

Harry quickly crumbled the paper in his hand slipping it into the front of his jacket before turning around, "Nothing." His face was set as he looked to his partner. He had never lied to him before. It hurt to do so even now.

"Well the sneak-o-scope you put up seems to have caught something. Taylor was just going to play it but I told him we should come get you first. The chief is here and he's not at all happy."

Harry made a face but nodded his head as he turned to follow after, he glanced behind him back to the bed, a long strand of brown hair was laying across one of the pillows and his heart sank. She had been there, he was sure of it, he was sure he had seen her. His heart ached, he was already ready to beg for her forgiveness, he felt so stupid as he thought about all he had done to try and keep her safe. He had failed her, and he knew it.

"Ah, Potter."

"Chief." Harry inclined his head slightly as he joined the rest of the team in the kitchen.

"This little gadget here may give us some insight on who the hell just tore our wards to kingdom come." He set the modified sneak-o-scope onto the table. "Let's just hope it captured a clear image." He gave the little device a tap with his wand.

It had been designed to activate at the first sign of movement, similar to a muggle motion capture camera, except it would record a lasting image for up to 20 seconds at a time. It could hold only 2 minutes worth of footage before becoming full. It had actually been a device George Weasley had come up with before the ministry bought out the rights to use it. He had made quite a bit of money from his little invention. It was an invaluable tool for the Aurors in capturing and tracking vagrant death eaters and the like.

Harry swallowed thickly, he'd forgotten they'd even set that up, his mind immediately went to Snape, would he have come to his house? They still hadn't known where he'd gone. More importantly, how had Hermione gotten into his house? How did she even know where it was? That information hadn't been revealed until after she had been in a coma. Something wasn't adding up and it was making his stomach tight.

The image slowly clicked, like an old projection reel before settling into place. The sneak-o-scope had been set up in the hallway as it would have been the most likely place to catch anyone entering or leaving the house. Everyone watched as the deep orange lights took shape. Nothing happened for a few seconds before a head cautiously peeked around the archway of the living room.

Harry held his breath, the image was rather distorted, he could easily make out her identity but only because he'd seen her before, he only hoped that no one else could recognize her hair.

"She looks familiar." Travis tilted his head a bit, he'd been to Harry's house for dinner on multiple occasions, he'd seen all the pictures he had up in his living room. "Harry, doesn't she kind of look like your friend? The one that got hurt?"

Harry tried to keep his face passive, "I don't know, possibly."

The chief leaned in just a bit more, "Come on broad, look at the sneak-o-scope, show us your pretty face."

Harry grimaced, his chief was crass at the best of times, but hearing him talk that way about his friend made his blood boil. Still, he held his tongue and watched her slowly come into the hallway.

The image started to warble as the time limit was up, the last image it showed was of her looking sharply up the stairs as if she'd heard something. Harry let out a slow breath as the light faded out.

"Damn." The chief pulled the small ball back to him turning the dials to see if there were any other recordings.

"Here chief, let me just," Taylor took the scope from him slowly turning the dial, "There's one more recording." The younger man set the ball back onto the table and tapped it with his wand.

The image relit clicking into place, the hallway was empty for the longest time before a large male figure appeared from the stairs. He turned slowly towards the sneak-o-scope and stared directly into it. Everyone leaned back in shock as the face started to become clear.

"This...this thing can't pick up ghosts can it?" Travis looked to Harry then to his chief.

"This can't be right. Someone's messed with it." Their chief shook his head and looked away. "Let's focus on the woman, Taylor get a sketch artists description and the image into the prophet if we hurry we can still make the morning edition." The man tossed the scope over to the man who gave a sharp nod and popped out.

Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost, his tongue felt exceptionally heavy. He wasn't sure if anyone had paid attention to the time stamp but it told him that Hermione had come _here_ shortly after leaving the hospital wing while the second image showed Snape possibly leaving just 10 minutes before they arrived. He wasn't sure how he had managed to sneak past it before, but he knew they were easy enough to fool. He was quite sure he had left his image behind as a warning. To whom he wasn't entirely sure. He took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his dark hair. This was a full-blown disaster.


	11. Chapter 10

_Growing impatient the brave lion went into the den. It was a very dangerous move because even though the serpent was a great healer he was also very dangerous. For he had felt betrayed once again. He was no fool, he knew that the lioness wasn't of his kind. Even though they had shared a mighty journey, his old nature had returned. However, the lioness had waited long enough and she grabbed him by his tail and pulled him out! The serpent was so angry and ran away again. Leaving the lioness sad, but determined. For you see, the lioness was very clever, she had found him once. She'd do it again._

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. Her heart pounded as her nightmare started to fade away. She had been dreaming of the final battle only this time, she hadn't left Snape to bleed out in the shack alone, she had stayed with him, begging him, pleading with him to stay with her but no matter what she did he only bled out into her hands. His eyes looked at her with such betrayal and hurt. It left a deep ache in her heart. When had she betrayed him? Her sleep heavy mind could recall no such instance and it was starting to grate on her. Why did he feel betrayed? Why did she feel guilty over something she couldn't have possibly done!

She groaned into the stiff pillow beneath and rubbed her nose into the coarse fabric. She'd been on the run now for three weeks. Jumping from place to place, tracking his movements. Every time she'd get close he would disappear again. He was so insufferable! Every time she'd tried to reach out through their connection he had pushed her out without so much as a 'bugger off'. She wanted to shake him senseless. Then about three days ago, the connection abruptly went silent. She couldn't feel him thrumming in the back of her mind and it worried her. It worried her that maybe he'd gone and done something to get himself injured or worse. She had managed to get close during that time. For some reason she found herself back in the Forest of Dean. She had managed to follow the meager magical signatures to his concealed campsite. She had set up her own camp just outside of his wards.

Her back was sore from laying on the cot, she had managed to acquire a few extra amenities during her time, though she felt exceptionally guilty at having confounded the elderly shop owner out of a few essential items, she had made sure to make a list of everything she had stolen and vowed to send him the money for it later. Her potions stock was also about out, the purple potion he had left her turned out to be a muscle relaxant, and she hadn't needed much, a drop or two on her tongue had eased all the tension in her lower back, it had made hiking through the forest a much less horrid experience. The salve he'd left in the bag had removed all the irritation around the scar, she had even glanced in the small mirror she had managed to conjure, amazed at how faint the line was starting to become. She could hardly believe the progress she'd made in healing, but she was out of the salve now, having used it on the scar on her chest as well in a rare moment of vanity.

Now she had just two days worth of muscle relaxant and a half day of pain potion. She was in serious need of supplies, but she knew she couldn't just confound a shop owner, there were wards against that and she didn't much like the idea of being arrested. She had managed a few of the ingredients she knew she needed to make the potion. Most of them were growing wild in the forest, but without a way to properly store them she had a limited time to use them. If she didn't find the final ingredients soon, she'd have to start all over again.

Another soft groan left her throat and she pulled the blanket over her head. She needed coffee, more than that she needed a long, very hot, bath. She missed basic things, sinks, toilets, baths. What she would do to just spend one hour in the tub that she'd used when she stayed with Snape. Another soft groan crawled from her chapped lips and she pulled back the blanket pushing herself up. She had to check on him, he'd not made a move since she'd found him, the notice me not charm he'd placed around him was easily brought down and she had been surprised when he hadn't come out to see who'd done it. His other ward had not been so easy to break, it was exceptionally strong and it had taken her the better part of the last two days just to get the runes to appear. She had spent most o the last night trying to work out their significance as well as a way to get them release their protection. With only her mind and no texts to reference it had been a very headache-inducing experience.

With great effort, she pulled her still partially asleep body to its feet. Her tent was small, only one room but it had a small burner and a kettle, she opened a package of muggle instant coffee with her teeth and poured the grounds into her thermos. Another wave of her hand filled the kettle, she had been practicing her wandless magic in the downtime before searching for Snape. She had become rather proficient and she was starting to feel more confident each time. She lit the small burner beneath and turned away, she liked non-magical heated water, for some reason, it tasted different to her. She moved over to the small bowl she used to keep her face and body clean, she had seen a stream a few meters off, maybe if the temperature was good she'd risk taking a dip. It was still really cold and she had spent most of her time avoiding the harsh winds that ripped through the forest. Just the thought of spending another day sitting outside watching his tent sent a shiver of cold down her spine. If she didn't break his damned wards today, she was going to blast at them until she finally got him to come out.

Hermione went through her routine, switching out her undershirt with another she had acquired in her small muggle shopping spree. It was long sleeved and insulated against the cold. She had only taken one but it had been an amazing asset to her arsenal. She still wore Snape's frock coat, but she'd turned the fabric a deep burgundy and adjusted it a little more to fit her shrinking frame. She had lost all the weight she had managed to gain during her stay with Harry and Ginny, but she had also gained a significant amount of muscle. Her legs were solid stone and her arms, though thin, were almost just as hard, her stomach too had a nice definition to it she hadn't seen since she was in Hogwarts. She wasn't concerned at present, but she knew she'd have to find more food if she wanted to continue healing at the rate she had been. She had noticed the pain potion didn't go as far as it did and she became tired rather easily. She was no longer sleeping her days away though, she hadn't slept during the day since she'd fled Spinner's End, it had been trying at times but the adrenaline in her system had kept her moving.

The kettle started to whistle and she turned to it, slipping the last of the buttons through their catch. Yes, today was the day she was going to drag him out. Whether he liked it or not.

oOOo

Harry had been woken at the crack of dawn by another summons. His mind was whirling as they informed him that Greyback had managed to escape custody during transport. Two Aurors were dead, Taylor and Bins, and his partner Travis was in St. Mungo's with severe wounds. They had assured him that they could handle it. They had told him that they would follow his plan! How could he had been so foolish? He now sat slumped in the chief's office as he retold him of the events. His eyes were hollow as he listened to the man drone on about mandated time off. That he should spend the time recouping with his family and that he shouldn't worry. They would catch him again, that the minister had signed off on his death upon sight order. Harry just nodded his head, he was supposed to have been with them, they were his team, but the chief had ordered him to check out a lead on the woman they'd seen in Spinner's End. It hadn't been Hermione, it had been some random beggar in Knockturn alley who had _thought_ she had seen the girl in the photo. He had followed her small lead well into the night and had only crawled into bed when the summons had shaken him from his restless sleep.

He turned his tired eyes to the man in charge, "What do you want me to do, sir?" He hadn't heard the last of what he had said his mind had drifted from exhaustion.

"I want you to go home, hug your son and kiss your wife boy. You're on mandated suspension for two weeks. I don't want to see hide nor hair of you in this office until then you got that?"

Harry blinked slowly but nodded his head.

"Badge." The chief held out his hand watching the young man drag himself to his feet.

Harry pulled the pin from his jacket and put it into his palm with barely a thought, he gave him a woeful look before turning towards the office floo. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed next to Ginny but his thoughts went to Hermione. He hadn't been able to find her in the time she'd gone, it was like she completely disappeared. He had followed nearly every lead the office had gotten but there wasn't a single hair of her to be found. His mind drifted to the time they spent on the run when Voldemort had been on the rise. He knew, if she didn't want to be found, there was no one on the Earth that would be able to find her. He only hoped she was somewhere warm and somewhere most importantly safe.

Harry shuffled his way down the hall letting his jacket fall away from his shoulders, he turned to his son's room and mindfully picked up the sleeping child. He hadn't been silent through all of this, every time there was a knock on the door or an owl would come he would ask if it was his 'Princess'. Harry had tried not to let the hurt show, they had told him they had sent her somewhere safe to stay until she felt better. That she would come back when she was all healed. That had only made the toddler ask more frequently. It pained his heart to know that his son was upset because of something he had done. He took full responsibility for what had transpired, and even though he'd taken the blame, the weight was still heavy on his shoulders.

With a gentle turn he carried Albus into his room, he laid the boy down beside his mother and crawled into the bed with them. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he wrapped his arms around them both holding them as tightly as he could.

oOOo

Hermione yawned loudly as she stepped out of the tent, she stretched her arms over her head and let out a soft grunt as her lower back cracked. The morning air was cool and her breath came out in gentle wisps, she pulled her hair back from her face turning to look at the campsite inside the wards, it was still dark. With a deep frown, she made to move forward before a twig snapping behind her caused a shiver to run down her spine. She didn't know why she should be afraid, she just knew that she was absolutely terrified. With a heavy swallow, she turned her head towards the source of the sound.

" _My_ , don't we look _delicious_."

Her eyes rose up slowly, the smell of rotten meat told her what she already knew, when her eyes met the man's face her own paled. He leaned his head down, his golden eyes sharp as knives, he gave her a wide smile showing off his canines. He didn't look as wolfish as she remembered and her mind happily reminded her that it was a new moon. That brought her very little comfort as she stared down the beast of a man. He had his hands in his pockets and she was sure had he had a wand she would never have made it outside of her tent. He was standing just on the boundary of her own wards.

"Run."

Hermione didn't think twice, she pulled her wand from her sleeve and shot the strongest stunner she could at the man before turning to heed his malicious command. Her legs burned as she jumped over a fallen tree, she could hear his thunderous steps catching up to her and his laughter made her blood run cold. She whipped her wand behind her exploding a tree right into his face, before veering hard to the left. She took a small tumble but managed to roll herself out of it. A rock managed to dig into her ribs but thankfully had missed her spine completely. She pushed herself up again, scrambling over the edge of the hill when she felt all the air knocked out of her. Her chin hit the dirt and she could feel blood pooling in her mouth from where she'd bitten her cheek and tongue. She clawed at the dirt taking hold of her wand when a larger one beat her to it. He slammed her much smaller hand into a stone before her fingers released, possibly broken, most definitely bloody. She kicked out and tried to use her meager weight to dislodge him but it was no use. She enchanted ropes quickly encircled her as he took command of her wand. She felt a small discharge of magic as it refused to completely bend to his command. She hissed as he picked her up by the rope around her waist causing the rest of the air that had been in her lungs to quickly vacate. Her head spun as he threw her into a nearby tree.

Blood gurgled from her lips as she let out a scream of pain. The beast didn't care as he called the ropes to bind her to the tree, the wand still sputtered and let out sharp orange sparks that fizzled against her bowed head. Air, she needed air! With a deep hiccup, she spit up more blood at his feet before taking in a deep gulp. Her head fell back heavily as she turned her eyes on him again.

He smirked at her, "Would've thought you'd be a harder catch." He teased running his dirty finger in the blood that covered her chin. He brought it to his mouth and licked it clean, humming as if it was the most delicious dessert he'd ever tasted. "I seem to recall, another jumped up mud-blood giving me a similar chase not too long ago." He leaned down closer to her now and he just smirked when her face curled in disgust, "There's no one to stop me from having you now." His voice was dark as his retched breath ran down her ear.

Greyback considered himself a very lucky man in that moment, he had been searching for a traitor, yet here was this delectable piece of human flesh right where he'd been tracking. How could he refuse such a gift from the God's? He instantly recognized her smell, though it was mixed with someone else's. The stupid witch hadn't let him have her then, fucked up the whole situation she did. But now, she was all his. She was older, but she still had a youth to her face that he very much liked. He had wanted to watch her, observe her behavior, but when she stretched out her lithe body he just couldn't help himself any longer. He'd been on the run too long, his brief 'capture' had set him back and he was _hungry._ Hungry for blood, for screams and flesh.

Her eyes widened as she caught onto his implication. She pressed her head further away from his lingering lips, she suppressed a whimper when his stubble scratched along the underside of her jaw. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye, blood still dripped down her chin and her chest heaved against the chaffing ropes, her mind was screaming for Snape, every ounce of her being was crying out for him. The line over her heart burned but still, she couldn't feel him.

Greyback's hand curled under her chin turning her head sharply to look at him properly, "Scream for me." He grinned at her as he watched another drop of blood pass her parted lips. He hummed deeply in his throat and leaned down to lick it away. As he got closer she spit into his face, startled he pulled back, his hand going from her chin to her throat. He felt the small bones of her windpipe struggle to remain intact, his eyes sharp with furry. He'd never seen it coming.

Hermione's eyes widened and flicked just over his shoulder, it was, a lion? A large one, it's fur was completely black except for its mane, it had hints of silver around the face and eyes. She let out a choked noise as she tried to process a _lion,_ in the Forest of Dean.

Greyback's nose scrunched when he noticed her fear wasn't on him anymore. The air was a mixture of scents but something new had come into the equation. He tilted his head away loosening his hold on her throat, he wanted to see the light drain from her eyes but something else was taking her fear from him.

Hermione had the perfect view, even as her vision started to go dark, she watched the large feline launch itself from its perch, it was magnificently terrifying. She closed her eyes tight as its jowls opened wide. Suddenly, she could breathe again, her eyes snapped open when a deep snarl rattled through her entire body.

Hermione lost sight of them for a moment as the werewolf scrambled somewhere behind her. She could hear the tearing of flesh and fabric and a hoarse scream that must have been from the man himself. The lion was growling low and she could hear the crunch of dead leaves and tree limbs as they came around back into her vision. Greyback was jumping backward, his face and clothes were torn and bleeding. He swiped out his own claws at the lion but it merely caught the edge of its mane and nothing more. The lion was slower but it was also much larger having to move a lot less to avoid the werewolf's strikes. Its large paws easily batted any attack aside leaving red ribbons in its wake.

They turned slightly out of view again and Hermione had to crane her neck to see them. The lion had Greyback's collar in its mouth. Its claws had dragged him down to the side. The man screamed from beneath and wildly reached back. A large push from Greyback sent them tumbling one over the other before the lion managed to get back on top. The werewolf brought up his legs and pushed hard, the lion fell backward but simply rolled back onto its feet with a loud roar. The werewolf let out its own, less intimidating by comparison, and challenged the large beast. The lion pounced dropping its heavy frame directly into his chest sending the wolf backward, large claws raked down the man's chest and once more dragged him down into the dirt.

As if tiring from their game the lion launched itself forward, its front claws dragged the man back down into the dirt and its head came forward large yellow canines glistened in the sun as it opened its maw. Greyback had been a large man, but he was still no match for the black lion. Greyback pulled at the mane keeping its jowls from taking off his nose. The lion let out a deep roar before dragging its claws down both arms, Greyback cried out in pain losing his hold, the lion launched off its haunches and took the man's entire head into his mouth, there was a sickening crunch before the body beneath the large creature went still.

The lion kept its hold for a long time, panting through its open mouth before finally releasing the man's crushed skull. It shook out his mane and stepped off of the body. Seemingly very pleased with is kill. Hermione's eyes watched in horrified fascination as the lion turned its sights onto her. Her internal sailor cursed out a slur of words and she turned her attention to the ropes that bound her. She struggled in her binds managing to get one wrist free. She called her wand to her hastily and banished the ropes. She stumbled backward around the tree as the lion continued to advance. She pushed herself back into another tree her eyes wide as saucers. She'd never seen a lion up close before, only pictures in books. Its head was as large if not larger than her entire arm span. The top of which could easily look her in the eyes when she was standing. The lion let out a loud earth-shaking roar. Hermione was sure she was as good as dead as the mighty animal continued to advance.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Want to give a shoutout to FrancineHibiscus and ACupples for being such amazing reviewers. I look forward to hearing your thoughts everytime I post a new chapter, thank you so much for being so awesome! Kind Regards-R

* * *

Severus slowly came to his feet, the fur pulled back from his face revealing a murderous look all his own. He was beyond livid, the girl had nearly gotten herself killed! What could she possibly be thinking!?

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep, a bit of the lion still in his throat as he came to stand before her.

The woman trembled against the tree as she tried to understand just what she was seeing. She blinked dumbly at him for a few long seconds, "You...you're a..." The blood still dripping from her mouth made her words slightly gurgled. The adrenaline in her system was keeping her standing but her brain was mush.

"Go on, spit it out." He snarled, he hadn't been proud to find out his animagus had been a lion. In fact, ever since he had completed the training to be one, he had only transformed on two occasions. It wasn't like his animagus was easily disguised but it had come in handy for surviving in the wilderness and for hunting for food. Only he and Dumbledore had known what his form was, and when the late man had given him the task of securing the Forbidden forest from werewolves and other rather malicious creatures he used the form to complete the task. Since then, he'd never found another use for it. He was surprised he had even been able to complete the transformation so fluidly when he made the decision to hunt for food. He'd been at it for three days when he came across the werewolf. He smelled him for miles off and curious had come closer. The scuffle between the wolf and the woman had peeked his interest. He hadn't known initially who, or what the werewolf had been chasing until he came to the clearing.

"A lion." Hermione couldn't keep the smile from forming over her bloody lips. She blinked and put her hand to her throbbing mouth. Pressing the sleeve of the frock coat to the bruised flesh, she looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Very, observant," His sarcasm could have covered the entire forest in syrup, his eyes narrowed more, "I ask again, Miss Granger, why are you here?"

She made a bit of a face at his harsh tone and pulled the sleeve back, to speak properly, the blood was starting to slow enough that she could swallow it down instead of spit it out of her mouth, "I was looking for you." Her eyes met his and she lifted her chin just a bit. "I..." Why _had_ she been following him? She raised a hand absently to her heart. "I...that is..."

Her words were further stalled when a series of heads and shouts rounded the rise the left, both she and Snape turned to see Auros scanning the area. Severus moved swiftly behind a tree and out of sight, he looked at the girl as if she were responsible.

"Go. Home." He growled, a black smoke forming around him as he silently apparated away.

When he landed back at his camp site her thoughts flooded into his mind like a raging river, the first thought he was able to discern made him feel guilty for leaving her behind.

 _I have no home._

Three swift flicks collapsed his campsite. The guilt over her words rested heavily on his soul. He lifted his eyes to a signal flare rising over the tree tops off in the distance and could hear more shouting. He lingered for just a moment conflicted, but he had to do what was best for her. He had to do what was right, even if it wasn't easy. With remorse on his face, he was gone.

"Stop right there!"

Hermione hid behind the tree when she realized why Severus had fled, she wasn't about to go with them either. Her eyes shot to the body of Greyback that they must have been tracking. She couldn't stay, they would think she'd done it!

She had recognized the voice of one of the Aurors to be Seamus Finnegan of all people. She would never have guessed he would have made the cut to be an Auror. Pushing that thought aside she cautiously peeked her head around the edge of the tree.

" _Hermione Granger?"_ It was Dean Thomas' shocked voice that caused her to pause. She gave him a sad look before clearing her mind and apparating away.

She made quick work of her camp, though when she slung the bag over her shoulder her back gave a riotous protest and she nearly lost her footing. With a sharp hiss, she apparated again.

Hermione collapsed to the ground when she landed, a sharp muffled cry passing her still bloody mouth. Frustrated and angry she stayed as she fell letting the physical pain over take her emotional pain. Why was he running from her? Why was she chasing after him? These were all perfectly logical questions to which she refused to answer. She knew the answer, she always had, but the logic of it was hurting her fully organized brain. She shouldn't love him, he was her teacher! He had cared for her when no one else could, he had fought beside her, risked his own life for her. Hermione let out a sharp sob, it wasn't anything he hadn't done before. He had saved them countless times, all for his love for Lily. He was a man who followed orders. A man who risked his life for others because it was his _duty_ and nothing more. Her heart ached for him, she wanted to heal him, take care of him, reward him with a happy life that was stolen from him. She wanted to _save_ him.

The only question left, was she saving him for him or saving him for her? The time they had shared together had come back into full form and it was all she could think about. The way he did things for her, to make her comfortable, to make her happy. The way he held her when she cried, the way he protected her over and over from herself. He wasn't nice, he wasn't a prince charming, he was Snape. Even now, under no obligation, he had still helped her, albeit, in his own twisted way, he had given her potions and an escape route if she had chosen to take it. He _killed_ a man for her, although she was quite sure he would have killed him anyway, he didn't have to save her first. In fact, if he hadn't attacked when he did, she was very sure she'd be dead, tied to a tree, in some random part of the forest.

Her hand rubbed her sore throat as the sobs slowed to a manageable level. Her brain rounded on the way he had looked at her when he had come from his lion form. All that power, all that strength, but when he looked to her, she could see a softness, a fear that only appeared when someone was about to lose something precious to them. Hermione lingered on that thought, she was precious to him, whether he recognized it or not she meant something to him. That thought alone brought warmth back into her heart. Next time, she promised, she would tell him, make him see it too. That despite the ludicrous nature of the entire situation, they were meant to be together.

"Always."

oOOo

A rapid knock on the door raised Harry's head, he was playing quidditch with little charmed dolls with Albus when it came. He told the boy to stay but he could here the tiny pitter patter of his feet follow him to the hallway. The boy rightfully stayed at the doorway put but watched his father open the door none the less.

"Harry!" Seamus and Dean beamed, they were filthy but looked rather satisfied with themselves. "You'll never guess what happened, the chief said we could come tell you ourselves!"

Harry shook his tired head and ushered them in confused but curious.

"Greyback's dead!" Seamus blurted out unaware of their audience.

"Shut it." Harry hissed pulling them into the kitchen he cast a quick silencing charm around the room before looking at him squarely. "Now what's this then?"

"So we were tasked with tracking Greyback because well you know..." They all took a moment of silence for respect to their fallen colleagues. "When out of nowhere we get this ping you know on the wand he stole, says the Forest of Dean, he apparated there so we get the team together, you know."

"Yea and when we get to the spot, of course, he's ditched the wand. But we stayed, figuring he must be moving on foot. To try and stay under the radar."

"Right, so as we're walking we start hearing these horrible sounds."

"Yea, it sounded like a woman and we thought maybe he'd found some camper or something, we ran faster then I swear it sounded like a lion or tiger or something, then we heard a scream, it was definitely Greyback."

"By the time we got over the hill whatever it was had gone and we saw...I swear we saw."

"Hermione!"

" _What?_ " Harry looked to both of them in disbelief.

"I swear it was her Harry, her face was all bloody but I swear I'd recognize that hair anywhere. It was pulled back but I _know_ it was her."

"Where is she? Is she hurt? Did you take her to St. Mungo's? " Many things were running through his mind at that moment and he barely registered the look change on his former classmate's faces.

"She ran," Dean said with a bit of disbelief. "She gave me a look before she did. Like she was trying to apologize for something."

Harry winced and looked away from the both of them.

"Harry, I thought she was still in St. Mungo's, did she get better or something? No one has seen her in years. Where's she been?"

"Later idiot, the chief wants us to find her, bring her in for questioning, he thinks _she_ killed Greyback."

"You told the chief it was Hermione?" Harry felt a panic growing, if the Aurors were after her there would be no way to protect her. She'd possibly be arrested and then...

"No way, we're not that stupid. No one's seen her in years, you really wouldn't recognize her if you hadn't already known what she looked like, that's why we came to you. We had to of course show our memories of the event but we only saw her for a split second. We doubt that any of the higher-ups will be able to identify her. The last image they have is from her school years."

"And when she was placed on the undesirables list," Seamus added.

"The point is. Why is she running? What did she do?"

Harry shook his head pain covered his face, "She didn't do anything but survive something incredibly dangerous that nearly cost her her life. _I_ made her run away."

"What...what did _you_ do?" Both of them looked at Harry with confusion, they knew that they had always been the best of friends, it didn't make sense that their friendship could be torn apart so easily.

"I lied to her." It was all he could stand to tell them. Neither one dared to ask more. A heavy silence fell before Harry looked to see his son at the kitchen doorway. The boy looked worried and he could feel the tension even if he hadn't heard their words.

"Look, just, keep an eye out, if you see her just...tell me okay?"

Both men nodded their heads, "For what its worth, neither of us think she did it... Something large and powerful crushed Greyback's skull and tore him up real good...I don't think Hermione would have done that, even to someone like him..."

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah..."

oOOo

Hermione dragged herself up to her hands and knees carefully leaning back into her heels. She realized she had landed in the back garden of her old home. It wasn't vacant anymore. It held a small swingset and playhouse with toys scattered about the yard. She felt a pang of a childhood lost when she realized someone new was living in her old home.

Her head turned towards the back door and she froze, like a deer in the headlights. A little boy maybe 6 or 7 was watching her. His hands pressed to the glass. She saw the shadow of a woman approaching from behind before she let out a small curse. She tried to get to her feet but her lower back wasn't having it. Her nice tumble through the woods and being slammed into a tree had counteracted any help the pain potion she had given her that morning. She fell onto her side when she tried to get up and let out a sharp cry wrapping her arms around her ribs.

She heard the back door open and the soft crunch of grass beneath hurried footsteps. Her mind was screaming for her to get away, but her body was refusing to cooperate. When a soft hand covered her own she dared to look into the worried face of a woman.

"Are you alright? What's happened to you?"

Hermione grit her teeth but tried to keep her voice calm, "Fine, just...took a wrong turn... I'm sorry..."

"Honey? What's going on?"

Hermione let out a noise and turned her head, she had to get away.

"Jeff, get out here! There's a girl, she's hurt!"

Hermione tried to speak up and say again that she was fine, but the woman shifted her weight pressing on her bruised rib and she could only let out a sharp hiss.

The man joined his wife with concern, "We should really call an ambulance..."

"No!" Hermione jolted, "Please, I just..." She managed to get herself partially up, her breathing was shallow but otherwise alright, the twinge in her back was starting to make her left leg numb but she still had enough strength to get herself up, "I took a wrong turn... I'm fine, " As she spoke she tried to get to her feet. The woman offered out her hand and she hesitantly accepted, together they managed to get her up though she did lean heavily on one side "I'm sorry, truly, it was a mistake..."

Both wife and husband gave her a look of great concern, the woman moved closer wrapping an arm under Hermione's armpit, she could see something was wrong with the way she was standing. She looked like she'd been roughed up pretty badly, "No, hospital, how about some water?"

Hermione looked between them, water sounded wonderful, with a bit of a forced smile she conceded to their kindness, "That would be lovely..." With a thankful smile to the both of them, she allowed them to help her towards the backdoor. She managed to keep herself upright and walking, the pain in her back was dull for now, but her ribs were starting to burn. The ropes that had tied her to the tree had been most unkind, she was just thankful that the frock coat was as thick as it was, or she surely would have had rope burns.

A gentle thank you passed her lips as the woman helped her into a kitchen chair. Hermione couldn't help but lean back against it and close her eyes for a moment.

"Here...drink this, Jeff went to see if we have any painkillers..."

"Thank you...really..." Hermione gave the woman another soft smile and took a few small sips, the water was cool and it was heavenly against her throat. She took a larger drink happy that the metallic taste of blood was leaving her mouth. She looked up from behind the glass when the man re-entered.

"Here, try these. The chemist gave them to me for my back, but I don't take them anymore, they should help..." He offered her out two yellow tablets and a kind smile.

It had been _ages_ since she had taken muggle medicine, she wasn't even sure what they would do to her anymore. She couldn't reject their kindness however and opened her palm, her fingers gave a sharp pop when she opened them and she hissed slightly.

"Oh dear...here...let's get you cleaned up first okay? I know you said you don't want a hospital, but if you walk around the city like that someone's likely to have you committed."

Hermione grimaced, she really looked that bad? She glanced between the two of them before giving a silent nod. She placed the glass on the table and finally took a moment to look down at herself. Her beautiful frock coat, was filthy, heavily splattered with mud and debris from when she crawled through the dirt, she turned her wand hand up and winced at the blue and red splotches covering her knuckles, her fingers weren't broken but she'd definitely be sore for a while, her jeans had a new hole in them near the knee and were just as filthy. She made a face as she brought a hand to her hair, it was sticking out from where she'd tied it and she could only guess that it looked frightful.

"I really don't want to be a bother...you've helped me enough...I should be going..." Hermione made to stand but the woman came back to her side.

"Please, it's no trouble, let's get you cleaned up in the bathroom alright? Just...a quick wash yeah?" The woman gave a very concerned look to her husband, their child was silently watching them from the back of the couch, some loud cartoon playing in the background.

Hermione didn't want to make a scene of things and so, like before, conceded. She let the woman sit her back down and remove her shoes, she'd already left a nice little trail from the backdoor to the table, once they were off she helped her back to her feet. Hermione thanked her again and let her lead her upstairs. She knew this house better than most, and her eyes lingered on a small notch that was missing from the banister. She had been the one to put it there, she and her father had been playing when her magic had taken over and she had launched one of their decorative vases into the railing causing the nick in the wood.

Hermione's face grew solemn as they continued up, her mind replaying long past memories as they passed familiar walls. She missed her parents, she hadn't been able to check on them. She'd been so preoccupied with chasing after a man who had saved her life. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she took a deep breath to push them back. When they passed her old room she couldn't help but look inside, it was the boy's now but the wallpaper hadn't been changed. It was still a pale blue. Toys were littered over the floor and a small messy bed was in the corner. Hermione didn't linger over the image. It was too painful to think about. They turned into the hall bathroom and she let out the breath she was holding, swallowing back the tears that had clenched her throat.

The woman helped her sit down on the toilet, pulled the bag from around her shoulders and set it down beside them. She started on the muddy buttons of her coat before Hermione even noticed. She blinked and raised her hands to help but the woman just pushed them away.

"I know you don't want a hospital, but if you need help...if someone hurt you..."

Hermione made a sort of face, the woman's voice was too kind to ignore but the rational side of her mind knew she couldn't say what had actually put her in the state she was in, "I fell...when I was camping..."

The woman gave her a disbelieving look, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She added finishing with the buttons, she pushed the jacket off the younger woman's shoulders and laid it over the edge of the bathtub. When she turned back her brow worried even deeper. The young woman was so thin, too thin to be healthy. She glanced up to her tired face and back down to her rough hands. Something had told her to help her, even though she'd never normally let a stranger into her house, the girl looked like she'd been extremely upset when her son had seen her in the backyard. "Do you...feel comfortable with me to take off your shirt? Or...do you want to just roll up the sleeves?" Something inside her told her she really didn't want to see what was underneath the tightly fitted shirt, that something terrible had happened to the young woman to put her in such a state, she didn't look to be bleeding anywhere but she was leaning to one side, she was sure there was damage to her ribs but she didn't want to upset the woman any more than she was.

"My sleeves..." Hermione pulled up the one first before pausing just a moment realizing that her wand was underneath the other, she swallowed thickly and pulled it up. She gave the woman a quick glance before pulling the buckles from the holster. She pulled the leather away and sat it on the sink counter, she waited for the woman to question it, watching with worry on her face.

"My name's Sarah." Her eyes moved to the scar that had been underneath the weird bit of leather, her brow ticked a little but she didn't question why she was carrying a stick with her, perhaps it was for self-defense? She could tell by the look on the other's face that she shouldn't question it. With a gentle hand, she took hold of her wrist pulling it to rest over the sink.

"Hermione..."

"That's a pretty name." Sarah pulled some cotton and a bottle of disinfectant from the medicine cabinet. "I know a couple who named their daughter that." She thought perhaps a change of subject would help ease the tension, she turned the tap to warm and let just a bit of water run over her fingers, "They were dentists, very nice couple." She felt the girl tense and looked at her curiously.

"What...what happened to them?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, her fingers twitched as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Moved to Australia," Sarah said slowly turning her eyes back down to her hand, she stopped the tap and started the cleaning process. "Very nice place, we visited Australia ourselves for winter hols, ran into them at the beach."

"They're happy?"

Sarah nodded her head, "Shame though when we asked about their daughter they seemed to not recall having one. I was sure we'd said hello to the right couple, but maybe we were wrong. We hadn't seen them in a long time." Sarah watched from the corner of her eye, she had never been close to them, just a patient twice a year, it had been pure chance to have run into them after buying the house. It had been such a deal they couldn't refuse, with their son growing they needed a place for him to grow and be happy. It was clandestine really. Sarah went silent as she worked the dirt and blood from underneath clipped fingernails. When she was finished she dried her hand with a soft towel and wrapped, Superman plasters over the open skin. "There we are...sorry about the plaster."

Hermione shook her head giving her a gentle smile, she pulled her hand back from the sink and quickly pulled the sleeve down over her scar. She moved to retrieve her jacket but the angle made her wince and wrap her hand around her side.

"Oh, let me see..." Sara leaned down to push the side of Hermione's shirt up.

"No! I'm fine, really!" Hermione tried to shift out of her reach but the sharp twist made her leg jerk. She grunted and bared her teeth trying to keep her pain hidden.

"You're hurt. Just let me help, please." Sarah's voice was heavy with concern and she didn't relent on her original task. When Hermione finally went still, she pushed the shirt up. There was a deep bruise forming along her ribs. Nearly as wide as her hand it looked round in nature, almost like ropes, maybe? She couldn't be sure, she could just tell it was fresh. "I think we have some salonpas in our bathroom. Stay here, please..."

Hermione had kept the other side of her shirt pushed down, she was already becoming way too uncomfortable with the woman touching her. Was this what Snape had felt like when she'd tried to help him? She was starting to understand his aversion to care. She let out a breath through her nose and pulled her wand from the sink strapping it back in place under her shirt.

Sarah returned quickly enough with a white tube of what looked like some sort of muscle balm. She gave Hermione a gentle smile and leaned back down beside her, "This stuff smells horrible but it's really nice for bruises and muscle pain." She waited for Hermione to lift her shirt again before she started to rub the sponge tip over the area.

It felt cold at first and Hermione sucked in a breath. It turned warm soon enough and Hermione couldn't help but relax as the pain melted away. It did smell awful but it worked wonderfully well. She wondered what some of that would do for her back.

Sarah cautiously smiled as Hermione leaned back just a bit more, she could tell the tension was starting to leave and tilted her head to make sure she got the entire bruise, "Do...you have anywhere else you'd want this?"

Without a word, Hermione closed her eyes and shifted so that her back was to her, she pulled up her shirt just a bit more, she could hear Sarah take in a sharp breath but thankfully, said nothing. Jumping slightly when the cold sponge touched the small of her back she couldn't help but sigh deeply and rest her forehead against the back of the toilet.

Sarah bit her lips to keep her mouth shut, she very much wanted to call the authorities right then and there, she was certain the girl had been abused for a very long time. The wounds were horrific at best and it pained her heart to see such damage on a young body.

"Anywhere...else?" Sarah leaned back, gently pulling the shirt down for her. What secrets this poor girl held were not hers to know, that much was certain. Still, she couldn't help but want to help her. She watched her shake her head against the back of the toilet and stood up. "You can have this..." She set the tube on the counter, "If you want to...freshen up, there are clean towels under the sink."

Hermione nearly moaned at the idea of taking a shower, a long hot shower, but she knew she couldn't stay, she had to move on. She was already taking too much kindness from the woman. With great effort, she pulled herself back around and let out a soft sigh as the muscles in her back relaxed slightly. It wasn't as good as the salve Snape had given her but it was better than nothing. She took it into her hand with a gentle smile, "Thank you but...I really should be going..."

"Are you sure there isn't anyone we can call for you?" Sarah took a step back as the girl pulled her jacket back around, it was filthy and she very much wanted to wash it for her.

"No, there's no one." Hermione came to her feet buttoning the jacket with practiced ease, she'd clean it when she was out of sight of muggles. Pulling her bag back over her shoulder, she forced a smile on her lips, "You've been kind enough already..."

Sarah nodded her head and made for the door, Hermione followed her with much more ease in her steps, they made it back downstairs without incident, though when Sarah turned to return to the kitchen she realized there was no one following her. She turned back to see the front door open, with no one there.


	13. Chapter 12

"Have you considered _not_ running away from her?" Draco took a bite of his potato looking across the table at his unexpected guest. He'd just gotten back from taking Seraphina to her grandmother's for magical training, never could start too early, when he'd found the man lingering under a tree in the front yard. He looked completely livid and Draco had been slightly put off. Deciding the best thing to do would be to feed him, he brought the elder man inside.

"Why should I stay? She only brings trouble. Twice now she's brought a pack of Aurors in her wake." Severus took a rather harsh bite of his steak and shot the blond a rather nasty glare, "I'd rather stay dead thank you. I have no desire to rejoin the world. I just want to live out the rest of my days in peace."

Draco raised his brows, he didn't actually think Potter would send Aurors after her, "Merlin, that bastard really is off his nut."

Severus gave him a curious look and raised a brow for him to elaborate.

"She didn't-Of course not, you never linger long enough for her to tell you. She kicked Potter's ass." Draco took a bite of toast, "No one has seen her in _weeks_. I would have thought she'd've gone back to Potter's by now but I heard through the grapevine that they haven't seen her since that night. Even Max tried to find her, he's worried because she doesn't have the potions for her back. To think Potter would send his goons after her makes him a worse man than me."

Severus narrowed his eyes, _'I have no home.'_ She _had_ told him, he just hadn't been listening. That was three days ago. His jaw twitched. He'd left her to the Aurors, they _would_ have taken care of her injuries but it was safe to say they never got a chance. The girl was running blind and she was at risk of doing serious damage to herself. He hadn't felt the constant buzz in his ears since he placed his occlumancy shield back into place. He couldn't feel her now. He had blocked her out.

"Severus?" Draco waved his hand slightly in front of his face, "You did know right?" Draco feared he'd said too much, the look on his Godfather's face made his stomach turn.

"I need access to your library." He sat up suddenly.

"You can have it, stay there while you're at it. There are no house-elves anymore and the entire west wing is closed off for renovations but in the winter no one wants to work, the workers shouldn't be returning until early spring."

Severus nodded darkly and took another bite of his meal. His mind drifting to the woman who had both redeemed and condemned him.

oOOo

Hermione had taken up temporary residence in a housing development, the workers would come on the warm days and she would return at night sleeping in one of the partially finished houses. She had found one with running water and had managed to clean herself up. The water had been cold but a simple charm had fixed that. The first night she had indulged herself and made a nice hot bath in one of the newly installed bathtubs, the floor was still unfinished and the walls were still open but she hadn't cared. It felt like heaven.

During the day she would go to a park, find a nice quiet spot and practice her occlumancy meditations. She had managed to make it to the door she had come to understand led to Severus' mind but every time she had opened it she had been met with a solid white wall.

Perturbed but determined she switched her focus to the thread that came from her heart. When she would take hold of it she was able to feel all he was feeling. It had been overwhelming at first but she was working out how to discern his emotions from her own.

He was searching for something, something he didn't understand, she had figured out that he did have feelings for her though he hadn't yet been able to sort them out. She had recognized them immediately as the growing feeling you got when you spent time with someone and valued their presence. Hermione had been so sure that her old professor had been completely unaffected by their shared time together that she'd almost given up on talking to him. Though, when she had discovered the man had similar feelings to her own it only relit the fire inside her.

She had lucked out thus far on being able to track him, using their connection to feel him out, sense his location. Every time she'd followed it she'd been close but always had to use her instincts to get an exact location. Now, however, the connection she had been using was closed. It was both infuriating and delightfully challenging. She had an idea of where to start but she wasn't so sure he would be happy to see her after all this time. She remembered the civil time they had shared when he had brought his daughter and it gave her a slim ray of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would help her. She also knew that he was extremely protective over the man, and she feared he would stick to his principles and not tell her a thing.

Her mind drifted back to the hospital wing, he had helped her then, for reasons beyond her mind at the time, and she wondered if she could place any trust in him at all. Part of her wanted to set aside old conflicts and take the chance, while the other side of her was wary at the idea of trusting in someone who she had only known to serve himself.

There was just one problem. She had no idea where to start when it came to finding him. Hermione sighed heavily and rubbed her face. Her stomach was growling too loudly for her to concentrate anymore. She needed money, she needed food. All of her meager supplies were gone now, and the potions ingredients were useless. If it wasn't for the balm that Sarah had given her, she probably wouldn't even be moving. The bruise on her ribs had mostly faded and was hardly a problem, but the constant thrum of pain was starting to grate on her already frayed nerves. She needed medicine, she needed potions. She needed to be back in the magical world.

With a low groan she pushed herself up from beneath the tree she had been relaxing under. She had gone to a somewhat seedy part of town this time, never wanting to linger in the same place twice, lest she run into someone from the magical world on their way to the ministry or the station. She took notice that a police officer was watching her. Leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed. She gave him a small smile and pulled her bag around her head. She didn't want any trouble. She just wanted food.

She moved onto the broken concrete path keeping her head down. As she came out of the chain link fence she gave the officer a nod and another soft smile. He gave her a nod in return but didn't smile. She swallowed and turned to walk in the other direction.

She kept an eye on her surroundings and easily took notice when two teenage looking thugs in black hoodies had started to walk behind her. She kept her pace steady but her ears sharp. She was _not_ in the mood for some idiot teenager playing 'big tough guy'. When she turned the corner she stopped and dipped into a small alley. Keeping herself hidden behind a row of bins she watched the two of them pause and look in both directions before continuing on. She smirked and shook her head. _Idiots._ She counted to twenty before coming back out of the alley and walked in the opposite direction she had seen them go in before she was stopped by a group of four young men.

"I don't want any trouble."

"Then I suggest you give us that nice leather bag you got there." One of the boys smirked and flicked his head at her and she had to resist rolling her eyes at him.

"Not a chance." She knew using magic in front of muggles was a highly punishable offense but given the circumstances, she just couldn't be bothered to care. She pulled her wand from her sleeve very slowly and watched them turn and laugh at each other.

"Whatcha gonna do? Hit us with a tiny stick?" The one who had demanded her bag came forward and made to grab her arm.

Hermione was quicker, she cast a disillusionment spell over herself and quickly stepped back out of his reach, she shifted her weight and sent a swift kick up square in his balls. He went down like a ton of bricks while the others scrambled back. A sharp kick to the side of another's knee sent them down to the ground with a sharp cry. Hermione had made a path and made a run for it. The other two she'd left behind were in a panic over the disappearing woman and their injured friends.

Hermione didn't cancel her spell until she was three blocks away, she panted heavily, dropping her hands down to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her entire body hurt from the effort and her stomach only growled even louder. Her muscles gave a small tremor but she remained on her feet. She needed food, she needed rest, she needed _him_.

oOOo

Severus sighed softly as he walked down the aisle of Malfoy Manor's library. It was almost as they'd left it, perhaps a bit dustier, but otherwise just as it was. His mind drifted to the brief time he had spent there with her, how nice it had been to work alongside someone with equal logic to his own. How well they collaborated and discussed their ideas without so much as an illogical leap between them. It had been a kind surprise to find her rather knowledgeable despite having lost most of her memories, he wondered what she would be like now. If her old school self with its insistent questions would rear its ugly head again and drown him in a sea of useless information or if perhaps, it would be better than it was before.

He put a hand to his stomach, it was sore but easily manageable. He hardly had to take a potion anymore to stave off the distraction of pain, his own salve had all but left the wound healed. He had pondered where the lingering pain had been coming from. He made an educated guess that his body was in some way reacting to hers. He had come to the library to research soul bonds and fate lines. He had almost not recognized the line on his chest and if it hadn't been for Draco's wandering mind he may never have figured it out. As it was, he was now aware of some of the nature between his connection to Miss Granger. He thought idly that perhaps the pain he was feeling was hers but it had only distracted him further from his goal. He had to release her from his wretched life and give her back her own bright future. He knew what he wanted out of life, solitude, and he didn't want to ruin hers any more than he already had. Yes, he had to do this for her.

He rounded the small alcove where they had worked together and stilled. The desks were still arranged in the same fashion as they had left them, a few papers that they hadn't taken with them sat on the desk she had used, her tight writing over top. He felt a pang of loneliness run through him and turned his head away. He couldn't let himself be distracted. He had to do what was right. He closed his eyes tight putting a hand over his heart, a small voice inside him spoke then, _'If it's right, why does it hurt so much?'_

"Life hurts." He said aloud to no one, "It's just a series of one painful event after the next until we die. It's not kind, it's not pretty and most assuredly, it's not _fair._ "

He pushed the little voice out of his mind with a sneer and moved to the hidden section. He was going to find answers. Today.

oOOo

"2.50£."

Hermione dropped the coins into the man's hand with a heavy conscience. She had found a 50 pence when she had been walking. It had been stuck in one of the grooves in the old stonework walk. She had cast a small replication charm over it even though it hadn't felt right to do so and she had only made enough to give her 5 pounds.

With a forced smile, she took her take-away. She knew the money would shortly disappear, having kept the original in the off chance she would lower her ethics again. She felt unbelievably dirty as she walked away from the small food cart. She could hardly remember who she had been before all this had started. The guilt was starting to feel heavier and heavier with each day she spent abusing her power in the muggle world. She turned the corner trying to keep her tears at bay.

She moved to a small stone bench and sat down. She'd bought a turkey sandwich and a small carton of orange juice. She knew she needed the sugar; water, and instant coffee was not sustenance. She unwrapped the sandwich with a heavy heart and took a bite, groaning softly at the taste. She had to restrain herself from eating too quickly.

Licking a bit of mayonnaise from her fingers she looked up to find a stray dog begging at her feet. It looked friendly but underfed. She looked down at her 'stolen' sandwich before pulling a slice of meat from between the bread, she gave it a toss in the dog's direction and chuckled when it jumped up and caught it mid-air. She gave the dog a kind smile and took another bite.

The dog moved just a bit closer licking its muzzle, letting out a soft whimper. Hermione tore off the crust and gave it another toss. She smiled when it ran off to get it. She quickly wrapped the second half of her sandwich and put it in her bag for later and finished the first half with the dog, she probably ate at least 3/4 but it was enough to sate her hunger for now. The dog left when it realized she hadn't had any more food. Hermione watched sadly as it trotted off on its own into the crowds of people who actively ignored its existence.

She drank her carton of juice and walked about looking for a clock, the sun was low in the sky but it was still early evening. She had a small idea of where to start looking for Malfoy's home, she just wasn't sure if she had the stomach to actually approach him on the matter at hand. She waffled on what to do and decided that she would just gather the information, nothing said she had to use what she learned but she would at least have a place to start.

With that, she turned into another small alley between two shops. It was a tight fit but it would work. With her stomach full, her magic felt a bit more stable and her body not as achy. She lifted her wand and cast a glamour over herself. She turned her eyes blue, and her hair ebony black. She returned the frock coat to its original color and made her jeans into a skirt, also black. She turned her brown leather boots black and raised them midcalf. Thank Merlin there had been a second pair of shoes in the bag Snape had given her as she'd left her trainers at her old house. It took a bit of skill to do but the transfiguration would hold out long enough.

Deeming herself well disguised she moved back out into the evening crowd making their way home after a long workday. She wove in and out moving towards the secret entrance to Diagon Alley. She would start there.

oOOo

Draco ran a hand through his hair, his Godfather was being completely insufferable. Why couldn't he just sit down with Granger and talk things out like a _normal_ adult? Why did he have to go dragging her all around the blasted country? He had to have known she was following him. It's not like Granger had a knack for subtlety, she had always been very forthcoming in her thoughts as he could recall.

He rubbed his chest absently and turned down the small street towards the raw gem shop. His wife had requested a few new stones for a set of pendants she was working on and since he hadn't had anything else to do that day he had offered to pick them up for her. They both ran the little shop, but his job was mostly paperwork related. He would help where he could and would often make the sets for the stones. But it was his wife who held the talent in the charms and protections. His mind drifted back to Granger and Snape. He was just about to trap them both in a room and throw a wand between them. It was ridiculously getting out of hand.

Draco let out a startled squeak when he was rather abruptly pulled into a side alley. A hand came over his mouth and another over where he kept his wand. His eyes went wide as he stared down at the woman who pressed him into the stonework.

"Malfoy. I need your help."

His eyes widened, he instantly recognized that voice and he mumbled her name from behind her hand.

"Shhh! Don't say my name." Granger hastily looked to the side before back at him. "Promise not to say my name?"

Draco nodded and she pulled back. He adjusted his jacket and gave her a once over before raising his brow, "Nice disguise. How do I know it's really you though? What was the last thing I said to you?" He could never be too careful.

"Not the face." She couldn't help but smirk, she took another step back taking a breath, so far so good. " I need your help, to find... _him_." She lowered her voice just a bit, she'd cast a notice-me-not spell but one could never be too careful.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes, typical Gryffindor, all the subtilty of a rampaging hippogriff. "And you think I know where he is?"

He had to play it cool, he had to figure out just what exactly she was after from him.

"You're the only one I think he would turn to...I... don't think he has anyone else." She looked sad when she spoke and Draco tried to catch her eyes to try and skim the top of her thoughts.

"Why are you following him?"

Hermione grimaced and turned away. She ran a hand down her face as she decided on just what exactly to tell him. She knew she had to be careful and she didn't want to lose the only possible chance she had.

"I just...want to talk to him..." She turned back towards him but kept her eyes down. "He hasn't even given me a chance to thank him for saving my life..." She chewed her bottom lip and chanced a glance at the blond.

Draco let his face go blank as he processed her words. He shifted his stance slightly, "I might know where he is." He watched her face light with hope, " _Might,_ " He restated watching her deflate slightly "Though I think it's best if he comes to you...I can give you a place to stay for the night...maybe he'll come..."

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head, she could agree to those terms. A full night's rest would definitely help get her back to rights. "That's better than nothing..."

"Come with me, I have a small errand then I'll take you to my estate." Draco knew it was risky but he had to try.

Hermione shifted slightly, she didn't really want to be seen more than necessary. "Just one errand?"

He relaxed slightly and nodded his head. "It won't take long." He thought about offering out his arm to her but even he felt that was way too much. They had both been civil thus far, despite their abrupt meeting.

Hermione glanced to the street, there was hardly anyone out, it was the middle of the week hardly prime time for shopping. She swallowed and nodded her head canceling the notice-me-not spell.

Draco gave her a sideways glance, everything inside him was telling him not to turn his back on a Gryffindor but he ignored the tiny little voice and stepped out first. He cast a casual glance in both directions. He felt Granger at his back and started towards his original direction. She stayed one step behind but in his line of sight. She looked in believably tense.

"Relax, no one is going to approach you while you're with me." It was hushed and he turned his head to look at her better. Her walk wasn't as confident as he remembered, and her shoulders were partially curled. She looked for all the world like a field mouse trembling against a rainstorm. He noticed the hand she clutched her bag with was bruised and hastily healed. Where was the girl who had punched him in the face? Or the woman who had thrown him head over arse?

Draco frowned internally. The whole situation was upside down. Pushing that thought aside he moved into the stone cutter's shop. The man at the counter looked up with a smile.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy so good to see you."

"Always a pleasure." He responded in kind, he had been one of the only shopkeepers in town who had agreed to work with him, though he was sure it was only because of his wife, the man had a bad habit of being a bit of a lecher.

"Ah and who's this pretty thing?" He came around and bowed his head to Hermione who gave him a crooked smile.

"Not stepping out to the side are you?" He laughed at his own joke though both of them frowned.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Draco beat her to it. "An apprentice at the shop. She doesn't speak. Damaged throat."

Hermione shot him a murderous glare but snapped her jaw shut none the less.

"Perfect woman that." The man chuckled and moved back around the counter. "Let me just get your order." He moved into the back part of his shop.

When he was out of sight the two glared at each other. Hermione was very close to calling the whole thing off but something in the blond's eyes told her to stay the course. With thin lips she turned her head away, it was starting to pulse again. She knew her stomach would start growling again soon. Hunger headaches were her bodies way of telling her she'd studied straight through a meal. She had been carefully wandering the streets of Diagon Alley for at least 2 hours when she had seen the flash of blond hair. It had been a lucky break she hadn't been able to pass up. She'd used the side Alley's to get ahead of him before hastily forming her plan. It wasn't like her normal behavior but when was the last time she had done anything _normal?_

"Here we are, three onyx, five ruby cut in squares, and four opals, fire cut." He sat the velvet box down on the counter and opened it for Draco's inspection. When he moved closer the shopkeeper gave Hermione a wink over Draco's shoulder that made her stomach churn. She turned away from the both of them and crossed her arms over her chest looking at something non-descript.

"Good cut, as always." Draco set down a pouch of money on the counter. The man merely picked it up weighing it in his hand before placing it behind the counter. He closed the box and handed into Draco.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Malfoy." His eyes wandered over his shoulder taking in the curve of Hermione's body. "Always, a pleasure."

Draco kept his calm and turned away, he held the door open for Hermione to pass through before using his body to block the man's view.

"Sorry, about that."

Hermione shot him a curious look, "Do you always deal with shady people?"

He winced at her jab, "He's the only one who would do business with my wife, the war hasn't been kind to some of us." He gave her a sideways glance and straightened his back.

Hermione had the sense to feel guilty, "No, it hasnt."

They continued to the apparation point in silence. Each one casting glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Draco had to adjust his stride more than once when he noticed she'd slowed down. The glamour was starting to slip and he could see some of her brown hair starting to come through, her eyes were an odd hazel color and her face was starting to look paler.

By the time they had made it, her entire disguise had faded away and he had to keep himself in check from speaking out about the haunted look in her eyes. He turned slowly and offered out his hand. She paused for a long moment before finally placing her hand in his.

Neither one noticed a bright flash of red hair that had stepped out of the Quidditch supply shop.


	14. Chapter 13

"I swear it was her. "

"Ron, you just got home, are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

"I know what I saw, Harry please, you've got to believe me. Do that mind thing, look into my memories! "

"Legilimens doesn't work that way Ron if you believed you saw her then that's what will show in your memory. They're not a full proof way to tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, they only show what the person _believed_ they saw."

Ron huffed softly and Harry let out a soft sigh. Molly shifted slightly in her seat, she had been out with her son but had stepped away to speak with someone during that time. She looked at all of them with guilt on her face. She couldn't bear witness to her son's claims and even more so, she was worried that if it were true, what it would mean for the three of them and their already fragile friendship.

Harry rubbed his brow, they had come over to the burrow for dinner. It was just the first week that Ron had been home. Everything had been going well until now.

"Ron, no one has seen her in weeks."

"She didn't look like her at first, I thought she was Malfoy's wife at first glance then I remembered she was much taller. I didn't pay it much attention at first, you know? But when I looked again her hair was a different color! I kept watching, of course. Then they turned around, it was her, I know it was...Harry... she looked awful." Ron let out a whine looking around the table, "She took his hand, and they were gone."

Molly frowned but kept herself calm, everyone was looking to Harry. The man in the hot seat felt Ginny squeeze his hand under the table. "Ron, I don't think..." He looked around at everyone. He had started to miss her, everyone had. She had never stayed angry at any of them for this long and now that she was actually her again they had sorely missed her presence. Harry had been keeping his ear to the ground ever since Dean and Seamus had said they saw her but he hadn't told anyone about what they had told him. Not even Ginny. He swallowed down his fears and looked down at his plate, "I'll, look into it okay? Just... don't say anything to anyone alright?"

Ron smiled and fell back into his seat, "That's all I can ask for."

oOOo

Draco leaned back in his office chair with a heavy sigh. Hermione had agreed to stay the night. He had given her the room Severus had used and after dinner she had retired early, his wife had made sure of that. She had all but dragged her into the bath and made her relinquish all of her clothes for a proper wash. Esmeralda had been a bit perturbed at him but she had been welcoming nonetheless. Their daughter was staying over at his wife's mother's as she didn't want to expose her to a possible fight that may arise. He really couldn't have asked for a better wife.

Draco idly turned the ice in his firewhiskey. What was he going to do next? He knew exactly where his Godfather was and the wards had told him he hadn't left. He debated on seeing to him first. He took a slow drink letting out a harsh breath as it burned his throat. He needed a plan, a good one.

Hermione sighed heavily as she slipped the camisole over her head. It felt like warm water against her weathered skin. She was eternally grateful to Draco's wife for giving her something proper to sleep in, jeans and a t-shirt were not all that comfortable after being worn all day and the fresh clothing was a comfort she hadn't had in a long time.

Esmeralda had also given her a wide assortment of lotions to help with her dry skin, tutting at the poor way she'd been caring for herself. It had been rather unnerving at first, but the witch had merely left them out for her to use and left her to her own devices. Truthfully, she didn't even know what half of them were for and it had taken her some time to sort out what went where. The shampoo and conditioner she'd used left her hair in soft waves even after she used a drying charm on it and she took note of the maker for future reference.

Hermione felt human again as she crawled under the soft sheets. Her body was healing again thanks to the potions they had given her and her entire body was relaxed for the first time in a long time. Her brain was finally quiet enough to allow her to rest. She didn't have to cast any charms to ensure her sleeping area was secure, she didn't have to set up any alarms for danger. When her head pressed into the pillow a soft smell entered her senses and it left her heart feeling warm. As she drifted off, she felt warm arms coming around her.

 _The sun was warm against her skin. Hermione let out a soft sigh of happiness. She turned her head slowly and smiled gently at the dark clothed figure beside her. Their face was turned away but she knew in her heart to whom it belonged._

 _Slowly, she rolled onto her side letting her hand run down the buttons of their coat. She whispered a name into the dream space, and they turned their head slowly towards her. She gave them a soft smile and flattened her hand over their heart._

 _Hermione's smile widened when their hand came to rest over hers. She leaned over more, pressing into his side as her face came to hover over theirs. She ran the tip of her nose along his and smiled when she felt a soft breath against her lips. The hand tightened around hers and she sought his eyes._

 _Golden flecked black met chocolate brown and in that moment Hermione felt like her entire world had righted. That in that moment, all her pain, all her struggles were gone._

 _"I need you, I think I'm losing my mind..." She pulled back lightly running the backs her fingers over his cheek, "I hope you'll be here when I need you the most..." She trailed her index finger over his bottom lip, "I've read all the books of legends and myths..." She watched her finger travel down the side of his jaw, "I've never seen myself upon that list..." She turned her eyes up, her fingers rising up to trace along the bone of his cheek, "I'm not looking for somebody with some super hero's gifts... I'm looking for something just like this..." She leaned up a bit more her words soft as gentle as a summer breeze, "Just someone I can turn to... someone I can kiss..." She let her eyes fall closed as she pressed her lips to his._

Hermione woke with a start, her body felt exceptionally warm and tingly. The dream was very fresh in her mind and she couldn't resist the urge to touch her fingers to her lips.

A sharp knock jolted her out of her dreamy stupor and it took her a moment to realize that it was morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She clumsily pushed herself up trying to discern where the sound was coming from. Finally, it dawned on her that it was _her_ door.

"Y-yes?" She hastily pulled the blanket up over her chest, the camisole she was wearing was nice, but definitely designed for a more, experienced woman, she'd never taken the time to worry about such things and thus it left her feeling extremely under-dressed. She definitely didn't want Draco of all people to see her in such attire.

There was a bit of shuffling before the door pushed open, Hermione blinked dumbly, the blond that pushed their way through was definitely not the one she had expected.

"We are sorry to be disturbing you Misses but the young Mistress had requested to come see you..."

Seraphina gave her a bright smile as she came fully into the room. A house-elf, nicely dressed, came behind her worrying its hands.

Hermione took a second to process what she was seeing before carefully leaning forward. She turned to watch the toddler trot happily to the side of the bed standing on her tip toes to see her.

"Will 'ou 'lay 'iff me?"

"Where's your father?" She asked gently giving the happy child a soft smile in return.

"'e's 'ot 'ere, 'e 'o oo 'ork." Seraphina pulled herself up onto her tip toes watching Hermione with her wide grey eyes. "'e sai' 'e be ba' soon bu' 'e no' 'ome ye'."

Hermione frowned for two very distinct reasons: one, Draco had assumingly left his child in the care of a house-elf for an indeterminate length of time and two, Seraphina's almost undecipherable speech.

Her heart warmed at the sight of the eager child and she knew she couldn't refuse her request. "Alright, just...let me get dressed, okay?"

Seraphina jumped with excitement and pushed herself away from the bed, she mumbled something that Hermione guessed to be directions to her room before running back out the door. The house-elf gave her a soft bow before pulling the door closed again.

With a soft yawn and a deep groan, Hermione raised her arms over her head. She let out a happy sigh and slouched over, her back was nothing more than a dull pressure and her joints didn't ache. Overall, she felt absolutely wonderful. She ran her eyes over the room, she noticed all of her clothes, two pairs of socks and underwear, a t-shirt, a long sleeve shirt, jeans and the frock coat were all neatly placed upon the top of the dresser in the far corner.

Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed she padded over. She noticed that next to her black bag were a set of four potions and a salve. Curious, she picked one up and turned it in her palm. Her heart gave a small thump as she recognized the handwriting. Had he been there? She turned looking at the corners as if he'd magically appear. When nothing but the messy bed met her gaze she slowly turned back. A shiver ran down her back as the thought of Draco having been the one to leave them for her fluttered over her mind. With a small face, she sat them back down trying to press the idea that _he_ had actually brought them for her. That _he_ actually _cared_ about her well-being.

With a calming breath, she cleared her mind and started the process of getting dressed. All of her clothes felt brand new, even her jeans had been flawlessly mended, not a stain anywhere to be found. It felt like she was starting over, in some way, though it felt odd. She was in her childhood enemy's house, preparing to play with his daughter. Everything felt way too upside down for her to linger on the logistics of the situation and so, she focused on the simple task of getting ready.

oOOo

Severus had been up most of the night reading and re-reading the texts he had found on soul bonds and fate lines, that was until his Godson had interrupted a very productive musing session. Draco had been on a rant about something that he had actually been able to ignore quite well until Miss Granger's name came up. Severus had set his list of ingredients aside at that time. He had been compiling a list of everything he would need, artifacts the like, to remove the fate line from himself when he'd been interrupted. The process was going to take, at the very least, two months too complete and was more complicated than that of his Animagus training. Though, the implications of leaving it intact were much too severe to be ignored. The fate line basically guaranteed that their lives were entwined. That should anything life threatening happen to him, it would irrevocably affect hers as well. Should he die, he would take her with him. It wasn't something he was willing to risk, though the girl was doing well enough on her own to endanger _his_ life. He had already come to terms with his death during his first close call, this second time had just been a bitter reminder of the peace that was waiting for him on the other side.

That was where his train of thought had ended thanks to his Godson. Severus had watched the young man pace back and forth, near hysterics, ranting and raving about how Granger had all but ambushed him and how he'd taken her to his house. Most of the mundane details slipped past Severus but when Draco had switched on the dramatics about her appearance he could only frown. According to Draco, the girl was knocking on death's door. Exceptionally underweight, could barely walk, possibly in the process of losing the ability to move her lower half at all. At least, that was the way he told it, Severus knew that most of it was just an extreme exaggeration on the truth, after all, should he had wanted to, he could have felt her current state of health. Though he could admit he hadn't checked on her since their run-in with Greyback, he was quite confident that the girl couldn't have maimed herself that badly in only three days.

During Draco's little theater show Severus decided to lift the wall between them, he had felt her pain, though it was dull to him, it was very present. He risked reaching out to gain more information but found her part of the connection dark. This led him to believe she was sleeping, though he hadn't ruled out the possibility that she was indeed unconscious and in need of some sort of attention. He left the connection open and let Draco wear himself down before finally agreeing to see her. Draco had almost fallen over when he'd agreed so easily, but he made it very clear, that he wouldn't stay, that he did, in fact, have much to do. It was then that he handed over the list of things he would need to complete the ritual. Draco had looked rather upset but on the promise that Severus would see to her, accepted, saying he would see what he could do.

With that, Severus had returned to the estate with Draco, the line on his heart thrummed just from the proximity. He had heeded Draco's direction and moved to the guest room. He hadn't knocked as the connection between them was still dark on her end. With a deep breath, he had turned the handle and stepped inside.

The sight that had greeted him made his heart thump with something he didn't understand. Hermione had been laid out on the bed, the blanket down around her waist, exposing the silken fabric of the camisole. Her hair fell in gentle waves about her head hiding her face, she had her arm wrapped around a pillow while the other laid down by her side. She had been doing that odd purring thing he had noticed during their time together and couldn't help but feel like they'd gone backward in time. The sun was long gone and the room was dark, but her skin had been pale against the lingering light of the waxing moon.

He had kept an eye on her as he pulled four potions from his pocket, he had brewed them at the manor using his own special methods prior to their departure. He knew they would be more potent than anything the healers would have given her and he hoped they would be the last four she would have to take. He had glanced back over and noticed her left leg was twitching every so often and pulled the salve out as well, also his own personal design. It had already healed the scars on his stomach to nothing but faint red lines and he was sure it would do wonders for her healing nerves. There was nothing that could be done about the time it would take for the nerves to finally grow back into place, that was fixed, but he could keep her from feeling the pain the growing fibers created allowing for the process to be expedited.

Severus had told himself just to leave the potions, that she had obviously been simply sleeping but it was then he felt her mind spark to life, he couldn't make out the images as they were the rambling of the subconscious and had simply pulled out, letting her resting mind sort through its own thoughts. The twitching in her left leg had still bothered his conscience, however. He had looked down at the salve he had been going to leave her and made a face. He could have just left it there and let her sort herself out when she woke, he could have just not done anything, but he hadn't. No, he was too weak of a man.

He approached the bedside silently, going deathly still when she shifted in her sleep. Words left her lips but they were too soft to be heard clearly, though he did recognize his name in between soft breaths. His jaw twitched as he pulled his wand from his sleeve. It was just like before, he convinced himself, just like before. Nothing more, nothing less. When she went still again, he carefully dragged the tip of his wand down the fabric of the silk camisole. A light fabric it fell away like black water exposing more than he had been anticipating. The gentle curve of her waist was stark against the darkness of the room and he had to resist the urge not to run his fingertips along the curve. She was thin, but he had seen her in worse shape. If anything she had gained muscle and definition to her back. The soft dips and hollows were heavily shadowed by the light filtering in. Her scar was faint at the top but very irritated at the bottom. Her pajamas pants were very low and he could easily make out the small dimples to either side of her tailbone.

His stomach had fluttered most unpleasantly and he opened the salve quickly, so much so, he actually dropped the lid on the floor. He froze when he heard her shift and bent down beside her bed. He'd nearly apparated away just for the fear of being caught in such an undignified position. As it was, she had merely settled back down and when he stood, he had to take a slow breath to keep himself calm. Her adjustment on the bed had moved the camisole nearly off her shoulder and into the crook of her arm, pulling the fabric to expose part of her chest. The fates were a cruel mistress, he had used the tip of his wand to pull the fabric back over before looking at her lower back.

He could see the repaired nerve twitching in the dip and had started there. In gentle massaging circles he worked the salve slowly down to her hips. Using a light pressure with his thumbs he worked out a small knot before moving higher, his hands lingered over her shoulders and ribs taking extra care near the bruise on her side working the salve into the darkened flesh until it started to fade away under his fingertips. He took extra care near her shoulders and worked out another small knot between her shoulder blades. He felt her entire body relax under his touch and was thankful that she didn't moan or make any other obtrusive noises. When he had finished with her back, his eyes turned down to the hand that laid out to her side, the knuckles were partially swollen and he could tell she'd done a poor job of healing the cuts. With a glance to her sleeping face, he took her hand in his. It felt impossibly small in his palm but unbelievably strong as well. Her fingers twitched against his and he ran his fingers over the tops muttering a soft spell of his own. When he finished he had lingered, just taking in the feeling her hand in his.

It had been so easy to ignore her, pretend she didn't exist when she wasn't before him. It was so easy to live his life alone when he had no one to care for. It was true she didn't _need_ him to care for her and she most certainly hadn't asked him to care for her then. No, she had never asked him for more than he was willing to give, albeit reluctantly at times, she had always been able to read him like one of her treasured books. Even Lily hadn't been that observant of him, it was hardly a comparison between them anymore. Hermione was her own definition. She was all he had never knew he could be, he knew it inside out, upside down and sideways. It had been so easy to deny when she wasn't there before him. So easy.

With a deep breath and a resolute jaw he set her clothing to rights and pulled the blanket up to her chin. With all the will of a battle-worn man, he had turned and walked away.

That had been last night, now a new set of problems were presenting themselves as he watched from the high tower of the library observatory. Draco was coming through the front gate, and he looked like a man on a mission. Severus had all but dismissed him last night but he could tell the blond was back with a vengeance. With a heavy sigh he turned slowly making his way down the stone stairs.

oOOo

Hermione leaned back in the large plush armchair. Seraphina had happily taken up residence in her lap and they had set the large story book in their combined laps. The girl wiggled and fidgeted getting comfortable but Hermione didn't mind, she enjoyed the company. Though there was still something that was very much tugging at the back of her mind.

"Thisel?"

"Yes, Misses?"

"I think Seraphina has been a wonderful playmate this afternoon, do you think it would be alright if she had a little treat? A popsicle perhaps?"

The elf tilted its head in confusion. "A popsicle Misses?"

"Ice cream, or frozen yogurt, something cold and sweet."

"Ah...I think Master has something like that, I will looks for it Misses."

"Thank you very much."

A soft pop and the elf was gone, Hermione had noticed the house-elf had looked rather wary, she knew it was tasked with protecting the child and despite Seraphina's obvious like of her she was very sure that the house-elf wouldn't hesitate to attack her if she thought her charge was under threat. Hermione took a deep breath and gave a gentle smile to the toddler in her lap.

"Seraphina...do you mind if I take a look in your mouth?" The toddler tilted her head before shrugging and opening her mouth wide.

"I'm going to use my wand to see inside is that alright?" Again the toddler shrugged and made a soft noise of assent.

With another kind smile, Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve, "Can you lift your tongue? As high as you can." The girl mumbled something about this being a funny game but did as she was asked. Hermione noticed the problem instantly and took a steady breath, "This is going to feel a little funny but I promise you're going to be alright." Without waiting for the child to think too much on it, she severed the small piece of skin keeping the child's tongue restricted to the bottom of her mouth and quickly healed the small cut. Seraphina's tongue snapped to the top of her mouth and she let out a soft squeak closing her mouth in confusion.

Hermione giggled softly at the face the child was making before sticking out her own tongue, "Do dis." She said while keeping her tongue out. With a giggle the toddler did the same and she squealed in delight when she was actually able to do so. In just that moment Thisel returned with a frozen strawberry yogurt popsicle. Hermione held her hand out for it and thanked the elf for getting it for them before offering it out to Seraphina. She knew her tongue may feel a little swollen and the ice cream would help with that. She had seen many kids come in to get there teeth cleaned with the same problem and her parents had always informed the parents and given them the name of a doctor who could help correct the simple problem. She was rather surprised that the healers hadn't noticed such a simple imperfection.

Hermione pet the top of the girls head and let her lean against her while she ate her cold treat. She had never considered herself good with children, but Seraphina was much like herself and for that Hermione had found a way of interacting with her. The girl had only wanted her to read and Hermione was more than comfortable with that.

About halfway through their next story, the wards around the house vibrated.

"Papa's home!" Seraphina launched herself off her lap, having finished her frozen yogurt in that time and ran towards the door, the house-elf was quick to make sure it was open for her before hastily following the toddler down the stairs.

Hermione smiled softly and carefully pushed herself up. She set the book aside on the arm of the chair before stretching. She turned at the waist and noted that she still didn't feel sore. It was a nice reprieve that she wasn't going to waste. She followed after them until the top of the stairs, watching Seraphina dance around her father's legs.

"Papa papa! Look wha' I can do's!" She stuck out her tongue and Hermione stifled a giggle at Draco's astonished face. It was too adorable. Hermione covered her smile with her hand as she watched from above.

"That's wonderful." Draco bent down looking at her tongue curiously. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Granger helped me! Lis'en Papa I can sound good! I sound good Papa!" The girl had more than noticed her speech problem and the stress it had put on her parents. Her Grandmother had even refused to teach her any spells until she could speak properly stating that a proper witch always enunciated and never slurred their words. Her grandmother was a little mean but she still loved her.

"Granger helped you?" At this Draco noticed the woman in question at the top of the stairs.

"She was tongue-tied. Literally. It was a simple fix, really." Hermione felt uncomfortable in that moment and slowly took a step back from the landing. She could tell Draco was grateful for what she had done but something in his eyes told her he had returned for a different purpose.

"I sound good Papa, I sound good!" Seraphina couldn't help but jump against him saying a slurry of words that she hadn't been able to say before. "I wanna show Mama, Papa please! Mama working I know but please, please!?"

Draco turned his eyes away from Granger and looked down at his daughter, "Yes, of course, do you mind if Thisel takes you? I know I said I wouldn't leave you with her too long and I know I broke that promise but Papa really needs you to do this for me, can you do this for me?"

Seraphina calmed down a bit and pout at her father's words, "You were gone a long time, I never s'ay with Thisel dat long before, I was lonely Papa..."

Hermione knew that man was in trouble the moment she watched that innocent little child look at him with her large eyes. She leaned against the wall with a smirk on her lips, no way she was going to look away at this. He was in so much trouble with that one.

"I know Princess and Papa's very sorry, he loves you so much and he never wants you to be lonely. " He kissed the crown of her head and thumbed her cheeks, "But Grandpa really needs me too, he's lonely too..."

Seraphina tilted her head, "He's lonely?" She looked sad for a long moment before nodding her head, "The predy lady had said he was lonely, are you going to helps him Papa?"

"Yes, I am, I'm going to try my very best. That's why I need you to stay with Mama at the shop, can you do that for him?"

Seraphina nodded with a soft smile and hugged her father's neck tightly. When they parted Thisel took her hand and with a deep bow whisked them off. Draco turned his head slowly to see that Hermione had watched the entire scene, he schooled his face but he could tell his tough facade was completely shattered where she was concerned.

Hermione's smiled faded slightly as she noticed the seriousness return to Draco's posture, "You've found him."

"Yes."

"I can see him?"

"Yes. We must go now."

Hermione's eye twitched a little, "I won't go without my bag." She turned away as he started up the stairs.

Draco's jaw twitched, he'd just served the man to her on a platter and she was worried about her bag? Something left his stomach unsettled but he remained silent as he followed her down the hall.

He waited outside of the room, it hadn't taken long, but he did take note that she'd put on the frock coat though she'd changed its color to a deep burgundy. He gave her an approving nod before offering out his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place you've been before."

Hermione pursed her lips but very lightly touched her hand to the top of his offered arm. This was it. She was finally going to see him.


	15. Chapter 14

"One, two-" Draco's count was halted by a stiff knock at the door. It wasn't unusual but it was definitely bad timing. He lowered his arm the same time Hermione pulled back. She took a few steps back up the stairs wary of just who would be knocking at _his_ door.

Draco cast her a backward glance as he moved to open it. As the door swung open he frowned.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry looked a bit uncomfortable he'd taken his lunch break to try and catch Malfoy at home. He didn't want to cause him any trouble as he was still in his Auror uniform and though they weren't the _best_ of friends he didn't have a beef with him anymore.

"What do you want?" Draco crossed his arms casually leaning against the side of the frame blocking the man from entering.

"I just have a question."

"A question you had to personally deliver?" Draco raised a suspicious brow as Potter didn't meet his eyes, he could easily tell he was trying to see inside his home.

"Yea." Harry started slightly as a lock of brown hair disappeared around the frame of the staircase. His heart beat a little faster but he kept himself calm. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

Draco raised his brow his eyes twitching so as not to look behind him. "Maybe. Why does it matter to you?"

Harry scowled at him, he did not want to play games, "She's my best friend. I just want to make sure she's alright." He spoke louder than necessary his eyes glued to the spot over Malloy's shoulder.

"And if she doesn't want to see you right now?" Malfoy shifted his stance blocking the staircase from view.

"Sod it, Malfoy just tell me if she's here." Harry was trying to keep his voice level but the sounds of footsteps on stairs made both of their heads turn.

"Potter!"

Harry had pushed his way passed and hastily moved to the base of the stairs. Draco was hot on his heels trying to pull him back.

"Hermione!"

Their scuffle ended when a soft pop sounded just out of view on the upstairs landing. Draco growled and pushed Harry away from him.

"She was here!"

"Yea, _was._ I was just about to put an end to this mess and you had to come in playing Gryffindor hero!"

Harry stumbled slightly from the push but looked at him curiously, "What?"

"The only person she wants to see right now is waiting for her and _now_ thanks to _you_ she's running again!"

"Can't she just...go to him?"

"Do you think she'd be in _my_ house if she could?"

The men squared up, both of them protecting their own. They glared each other down for a long tense minute before Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What can I do?"

"You have to find her, I have to stall Severus so he doesn't think she stood him up." Draco let out a deep sigh running a hand through his hair.

"Just blame it on me, that should be enough, I only came to talk to you, I didn't actually think she'd be here. I came on my lunch break, you know, unofficially."

"Could you have taken your lunch just a few seconds later?" Draco snapped turning away. He had to think.

"I'm sorry, alright? I don't have any idea why she's running from me. I know we didn't part on the best of terms but I didn't think she'd stay mad this long..."

Draco turned looking at him as if he were a homeless dog passing him on the street. "You have no clue do you?"

Harry gave him a weak shake of his head and watched as Draco rubbed his face with a growl of frustration. "Did none of what the healer did get into your brain? They were _dead_ , gone, game over. He had to take what little life was left _between_ them and connect their _souls_ together. That clock over their head that wasn't a countdown to death that was the countdown before their souls passed through the veil."

"So... that means...?"

"It means they're still dying, the longer they stay apart the less and less of them remain. _Probably_ the reason Hermione's not happy with you is because she figured some of it out and knows that the part of _her_ soul that is missing resides inside _him_. It also can attest to her behaving like _him_ and running!"

"Oh..." Harry swallowed thickly completely flabbergasted by the information. "What do we do...?"

"Find her, before nights end, I don't think Severus will stay beyond that, I think I can keep him distracted long enough, but _you_ need to bring her to the Manor, I don't care if she's unconscious. Just. Get. Her. There."

Harry nodded and was gone. Draco growled and kicked the place Harry had been standing in leaving a nice hole in the wall. With a deep sigh and a flick of his wrist; he closed the front door and reset the wards.

oOOo

Hermione was walking, fast. She hadn't really been thinking when she apparated and was greatly relieved when she hadn't splinched herself. She'd somehow appeared in the field of flowers that she had first found Snape in. When she came over the ridge, she found the place to be Spinner's End, thanks to a street sign that was hanging by one bolt. The entire neighborhood was a dismal place and she couldn't help the growing anxiety in her stomach.

Pressing her arms tighter around herself she turned down a small alley between two worn houses, she was in too deep of thought to notice someone had come to block her path, that was until she ran head first into them.

"Woah Lil'Mama where's the fire?" The man she'd run into caught her around her arms tightly and she stumbled back slightly an apology rushing from her lips.

"That's alright, That's alright." The man grinned darkly down at her and she felt another person coming to stand behind her. "I'm sure there's a way to rec'tify da si'chiation."

"Please, I just want to get by, if you could just..." She tried to pull her arms free, pushing against the man's chest but he only held her tighter.

"You all upset look a'chu come on lemme help ya out."

"No, really, I just want to pass." She pushed her heels into the ground and tried to press into their foot, but they were wearing steel toe boots.

The man chuckled and let her go, causing her to fall back into the man behind. She struggled against him as he looped his arms around, pulling her arms behind pressing out her chest. She kicked out at the man in front but he just stepped out of the way pulling something from his pocket.

"Don' worry, I'ma make you feel real good." He pressed her between the two of them using his knee to keep her hips in place and her legs from reaching his groin. His dirty hand covered her mouth as she made to scream and her eyes went wide when she felt a sharp pinch in her neck.

"Dats it."

The man in front of her tripled as he went in and out of focus and her legs buckled as she lost control of them. She let out a weak noise of protest behind the hand that slipped as she felt herself being lowered down.

"Let's see what's good under the hood."

The man from behind came into focus as he tried to pull her arms over her head. She gritted her teeth and tried to clench her fist, she needed her wand! It was still strapped to her arm but she couldn't form a clear thought to summon it. Hermione turned her heard to try and see where the other man had gone. Her head felt like it was on a rollercoaster, everything around her was muffled and moving way too slow.

"Oh man, who cut you?" The other man had moved onto her knees with a laugh and pushed up her coat. The fabric was thick and it was doing its best to keep her covered, "Wonder how far this goes huh?"

The man holding her forearms laughed when she struggled anew. The man on her legs took hold of the jacket sem and ripped it open before pushing the T-shirt underneath up under her chest. Thankfully, the position of her body wouldn't allow it to go up all the way.

"Pull her arms up!" The man, who was apparently in charge, barked and lowered his hands down to the fly of her jeans. Despite all her twisting and turning he managed to rip open the zipper. He paused and let out a dark laugh curling his fingers into the hem," Man someone got you good! I wonder, does this go _all_ the way down?"

The man trying to pull her arms up laughed as she tried to scratch and claw him, all the while trying still to summon her wand. She could feel it pressing into her wrist but her fingers weren't listening to her brain.

"Don't worry love, we've got something to make you feel _real_ _good_ ," He yanked roughly, pinning both her arms under his shin. The man on her legs laughed as he tried to pull her jeans lower. Hermione felt a sharp pinch in her palm just as her fingers curled around her wand.

The world was growing darker, everything around her got more out of focus. Her fingers quivered slightly against the ivory wood that shifted up when the man on her arms shifted his leg and her tongue finally answered her call.

"Pertificus totalus!" The spell caught the man on her arms right in the arse causing him to lose his balance toppling stiff as a board to the side. The man on her legs gasped and lunged forward. They grappled and Hermione took all that was left inside her and pressed the tip of her wand into his cheek. Another sharp spell collapsed him down over top of her. His arms and legs bound tightly to his sides. Hermione let out a groan and pushed him off to the side. The world was spinning and everything was way too dark. What the hell kind of muggle drug had he given her?

oOOo

Harry had managed to track her to where she'd landed but he had been unable to discern which direction she had gone in. She only had a small lead on him, it shouldn't have been that difficult to find her. Something Draco had said made him change his tactics. He stopped thinking like Hermione and started thinking like Snape. What would a man who had risked his life for longer than he'd even been alive do?

Harry started to look between the houses and small streets, he was just about to turn down another when his badge turned warm. Someone had used magic in the presence of a muggle and they were close. He tapped the tip of his wand to his badge and ran after the light that shot out. Only he could see it, it was a special charm Aurors were trained to use when following after people who had broken the law.

He had just rounded an alleyway when the distinct sound of a wand falling against pavement hit his ears. He lifted his head for and skid to a halt. The sight he'd walked into nearly stopped his heart. Hermione lay prone on her back, he could see the skin of her stomach fluttering as she tried to take in air. Her clothes were pulled in opposite directions leaving her bare from hips to bust. Two men were frozen beside her and the back of his mind ticked. Her arm had fallen out to the side, her wand laying under her curled fingers. A small groan passed her lips and it reset his feet. He almost dropped his own wand as he rushed over.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" He fell to his knees beside her and gently cupped her face, his fingers ran under her jaw to feel for a pulse. Her eyes were partially open and widened marginally when he touched her.

"Harr...y.?"

"Yea, it's me, stay with me okay?" She gave him a weak nod trying to keep her eyes open. The world was spinning slowly like she was on a carousel, it was weirdly soothing, sort of like rocking back and forth in a hammock, upside down and blindfolded.

Harry cast a series of diagnostics but they didn't show anything useful. According to the readings, she was fine, even though her chest was heaving and her heart was beating extremely slow. He cast a few quick spells on the two men knocking them out and wiping their memories. He picked up her wand putting it into his jacket before securing his own in his palm. He noticed Hermione was still watching him but her eyes were completely out of focus, the pupil so small he almost couldn't see it.

"Alright, come on, stay with me here we go." He pulled her tightly to his chest his stomach clenching when her head rolled back over his arm. He turned carefully and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

When his feet hit the ground he started jogging toward the gates. Her body sagged in his hold and he had to stop to re-adjust. Her unfastened pants were sliding down her hips and he gritted his teeth as he tried to keep a grip.

"Draco!" He felt the wards shift and he pushed through the gates that turned to smoke as he went through.

"Draco!" He called out even louder as he thumped up the entranceway steps. Hermione's eyes had closed now and he could feel her shivering against him.

He made it into the grand entrance hall before he saw the blond.

"Merlin! I wasn't serious when I said to knock her out!" Draco was calmly coming down the hall but his brow furrowed when he saw the look of fear on Potter's face.

"It wasn't me! She's been drugged-"

"Drugged?"

"Just shut it and help me!"

"The library, its the only room with furniture left."

Harry turned to follow him, moving quickly. He followed Draco who moved just as hastily to the far end of the expansive room to the fireplace. Harry didn't even notice the man sitting in one of the chairs gripping the armrests as if he would float to the ceiling if he let go. Laying her down on the couch, he moved to his knees casting another diagnostic spell.

Draco waved his wand turning the couch flat before glancing to the man who watched them closely.

"I don't know what to do. Do potions even work on muggle drugs?" Harry pulled open his jacket while Draco pulled the bag from around her body. Hermione let out a weak moan and shifted her legs. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before falling closed again.

"They can."

The deep voice from behind caused Harry go still. He couldn't have heard what he just thought he had, his lower eyelid twitched before he turned his head slowly. "Snape..."

The man just raised his brow to him, he could feel the drug in his system but it was faint, just enough to tilt his vision. His eyes turned to Hermione, her state of undress made his stomach roil and his blood boil.

"All I've got are pepper-up potions and basic blood replenishers." Harry held out the vials with shaking hands.

Draco, who had been digging into her bag, pulled out the small traveling potion chest and set it on the couch beside her hip.

"Move." Snape pushed himself up carefully, it took all his strength not to sway. He blinked a few times before reaching out his hand, missing Potter's by a mile. He narrowed his eyes and made to try again.

"Merlin! You're knackered too!"

Draco just scoffed, didn't Potter listen to anything he had said? With a huff, he reached over Hermione's waist and pulled the potions from Potter's hand, "Sit down before you fall down." He growled sending a piercing glare to Severus.

The man just pushed Harry aside and fell down heavily onto one knee before slowly bringing the other down beside. The pain he should have felt turned to an odd sort of pleasure and he ground his teeth to try and bring Hermione's face back into focus.

He took one of each potion from Draco settling back onto his heels. His mind was slow but it was working, he turned them slowly in his palm as he calculated how much of each he would need. He dropped them down onto the couch as he reached over pulling the chest to the other side. Hermione let out a soft whine as his arm dragged over her bellybutton. Severus paid her little mind and threw open the chest, pulling out the false bottom. There was just a little left, he could possibly make what he was sure would work.

He turned his eyes back over her trying to note the symptoms: shivering, weak muscle control, he leaned over her face pulling open a drooped eyelid, contracted pupils. He frowned and looked back at the potions on hand. "I need a decanter, a glass, anything." Draco pushed himself away going to the mantle. He pulled off a small snake figurine and transfigurated it into a bottleneck decanter.

Hermione moaned softly when she felt his fingers brush against the skin of her waist, her clothes were twisted and felt constructing. She rolled her head to the side a lazy smile on her face. She tried to speak but it was just a low hiss of slurred 's''.

Severus' eyes flicked to her and he opened the connection between them.

 _What happened?_

 _Idiot...muggles..._

 _Did you take something, did they give you something?_

 _My neck...they...needle..._

Severus leaned up pushing her mass of hair aside, he noticed a small red circle near where they must have injected her.

 _What do you feel? Tell me exactly._

His eyes pinched as she closed her eyes, he gave her a small shake and pressed harder into her mind. It was unstable and he was unable to get a clear read of exactly was going on. When her eyes fluttered open he pressed in again.

 _Tell me!_

 _Good...warm...and tingly all over..._

 _Can you feel this?_

He pressed his palm against her bare stomach and she gasped weakly arching up off of the couch. A soft wanton noise passed her lips and she rolled her head away from him. Severus frowned and turned her face back to look at him.

 _Describe it._

 _Warm...gods your hand is so warm...do it again...please...so good..._

Severus pulled his hand back as what she was feeling ran up his arm. He made a bit of a face as the feeling started to pool near his stomach and he shifted away just a bit. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, whatever it was seemed to be turning pleasure into pain and made the world spine really slowly. He snatched the decanter from Draco taking a heavy breath through his nose while Hermione whined in the back of her throat and slowly dragged her leg up to try and push herself onto her side. A failed effort as her leg just fell open before sliding back down.

"What did they give her Professor? Can you fix it?"

Speaking was hard, and he just narrowed his eyes at him, he gave a small nod so as to keep him from talking anymore. He needed to be precise, he blinked again and took a calming breath to steady his hands.

"Ah, hell." Draco moved back over Hermione's body his chest pressing into her hips as he took the decanter from Snape. Hermione let out a soft whine and raised them into his chest before turning her head into her hand.

Draco made a sour face before taking the potions as well, "What parts?"

"1/4, 1/8, 1/16."

Draco took the three bottles and did as he was instructed, his eyes watching as he measured out to the exact amounts. Harry lingered near Hermione's head with a look of great concern as she squirmed against the couch. The noises she had made had turned his ears red and he wasn't sure how the other two were so calm about the entire situation. His mind went elsewhere as he watched Draco add the potions together. The last one was a black liquid and there was barely 5 drops left. He watched the blond hold his breath as he added the last one, the small amount of liquid at the bottom of the decanter turned an odd sort of murky blue before going clear.

"That's it?" Draco asked holding the decanter up to the light. Snape widened his eyes as he inspected the color. It looked right, there was only one way to be sure.

 _Miss Granger?_

 _Mmmmm?_

 _I need you to swallow what I'm about to give you._

 _Mmmm..._

Snape reached forward, completely oblivious to how his wording may be taken the wrong way and leaned back over her chest. He leaned heavily on his arm but used his hand to turn her face back toward him. Her hand raised clumsily petting his hair and she let out a soft giggle before making a soft meowing noise.

"Soft..."

"Miss...Granger." Severus tried to get his thumb into the corner of her jaw but she was making it difficult.

"Like a kitty..." She let out a giggle her chest rising up as she let out a weak giggle. She turned her head away and Severus had to pull back so she didn't spill the potion. The normally fluid movement took him back father than he anticipated and he nearly dropped the decanter himself.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Draco snatched the decanter from Snape and pushed him so that he fell flat onto his back. The man barely had a dignified response as his eyes closed automatically to keep the world from spinning. Draco leaned over Hermione and looked her straight into the eyes silently begging forgiveness for what he was about to do.

"Open your mouth Mudblood!" His tone was sharp and cold and it gave him the reaction he was looking for. Hermione gasped and he held her jaw tightly in his fingers. He poured the potion down her throat before leaning back. She gurgled and coughed pushing weakly against his arm as bubbles formed in the back of her mouth. He released her quickly as he realized what the potion had done and gave her plenty of space to let her spit out the foam that rose from her throat.

Severus groaned softly as the fog lifted from his own mind. He pushed himself up onto his forearms watching the yellow foam spilled from her lips onto the floor. It wasn't a dignified process but it was a rather quick one. He let out a soft grunt as he came back to his feet, the world was once more right again and his scowl returned with full force.

Hermione let out a weak whine as the last of whatever it was fell from her mouth, she coughed and spit one last time before pressing her forehead into the cool leather. She was turned rather awkwardly and was unaware that her jeans had gone even lower leaving her black clothed bottom sticking out for all the world to see.

Draco had the sense enough to clear his throat and turn away, Harry too had given her a bit of space his eyes looking elsewhere. Severus' jaw ticked but he merely ignored the two of them as he knelt back down beside her pushing her hair back from her red face. She gave him a weak grin before taking a slow breath.

"Hello...Professor..."

Severus couldn't help but snort and look up at Harry for a _very_ detailed explanation.


	16. Chapter 15

"She's going to kill you."

"I know."

"Why would you even say something like that?"

"It was the only thing I could think of that would open her mouth."

"Are...you sure we should leave them alone?"

"I value my life."

"She was almost assaulted!"

"I know, why do you think we're up here?" Draco rubbed his arm with a frown. "When she realizes what's happened I would very much prefer my bollocks in their proper place."

"That's why you left her with _Snape_?"

A pregnant pause drifted between the two and both men looked down from the second floor curiously.

After, Harry had explained his side, and Draco had explained his side and received a rather strong punch from the woman they had been caring for; Severus' temper had been distracted by Hermione's wandering hand. They each took it as a chance to escape.

Severus had fixed her clothes in a few short wand flicks but when he had finished she had all but taken possession of his arm. A soft giggle bubbled from the back of her throat. It hadn't been a mirthful giggle, it was the sort you got when everything has just gone to shit and you can't process. He hadn't the heart or the processing power to remove his arm. So there he sat.

As time dragged on, Severus had tried to stay focused but the drug was still lingering. He let her pull his arm to her chest and even lightly brushed away the tears that had started to fall, with his captured hand. The physical damage had been averted but some of the mental remained. To put it bluntly, they were high.

Hermione had curled herself around his back. Everything in her mind was hyper-aware. It was that sort of hyper-aware where you felt like you had the answer to every single problem in the universe just not the means to solve them. Her brain had gone from first gear to light year. Her mouth felt fuzzy and her body delightfully numb. She was very certain the only thing keeping her grounded was the arm she kept tight to her chest.

Severus meanwhile, felt completely blank, blissfully so, the potion he had made was a wizard drug of choice and he was reaping the benefits through her. He had no shields, no doors, everything was flowing through his mind like a calm river. He could feel her's pressing against him, as sharp as a tac but he was able to simply bend around it, smoothing its edges.

Severus' mind drifted and he let his head fall back against her stomach. He really couldn't have cared if Voldemort himself suddenly bust through the wall wearing Santa Claus footie pajamas. The image spun into shape in his mind and he couldn't help but snort.

Hermione's eyes shot to his face as a goofy grin caterpillar-ed over his lips.

 _What?_

He pressed the image against her conscious, jumping when she let out a sharp snort of her own hiding her face into his hand to hide her giggles.

That kicked off the start of a rather impressive display of imaginative talents. Each one more outrageous than the last, both of them were snickering softly as they shared their drug-induced illusions. Hermione had shifted closer resting her head in his palm.

Her final contribution had been of Snape's face on a lion's body, a sort of mixture of him and his animagus form, lounging atop his desk at school rolling his eyes dramatically mumbling how he was surrounded by idiots.

Severus couldn't help but snort and shaking his head pressing an image back to her of Dumbledore flittering around the great hall in a ridiculous pink ballet uniform. When she'd finished giggling into his hand he turned to watch her once more. Her tears had slowed and the memory was starting to become as present as a fading dream. Severus turned his eyes toward her and she smiled through her tears, gently entwining their fingers.

If they were talking neither Draco nor Harry could hear them. Though when Snape had let out a bark of a laugh both young men had jumped. Harry felt it was time to leave, the very sound of his former potions master laughing made him extremely uneasy. He looked at his watch and frowned. He was 15 minutes late from returning from his lunch hour.

"I need to go, or we're going to have worse problems."

Draco waved an absent hand at him. "I'll lift the wards."

oOOo

Harry had spent the rest of the day replaying that sound over and over in his mind as he filed the paperwork regarding Greyback. He had to stay later than usual since he had been late returning from lunch but he made no complaint.

When finally stepped through the floo he followed the sounds of his son playing to the living room. His shoulders were heavy and he had a lot to get off his chest.

"Ginny?"

"Mm?"

"Can...can we talk?"

Ginny turned slowly, the tone in his voice told her something was dreadfully wrong. She glanced to their son who was happily playing by himself in the corner of the room. Every once in a while he'd ask a question to someone only he could see.

"Of course, do we need to...?" She motioned to their son.

"I think don't so, but...it is important."

Ginny nod solemnly and took a seat on the couch leaving room for Harry to sit beside her. When he did she put her arm over the back and lightly played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Do you...do you think Hermione and...Snape would actually make a good couple?"

Ginny's hand paused and her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "I believe I've already given my thoughts on this subject."

"Well, could you tell me again...I mean, it's different now right? I mean she's her again and well, he hasn't changed..."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny threw him a gentle smile, "I stand by why I said before, it was meant to be, maybe not how any of us ever could have possibly imagined but I don't see anything wrong with the two of them together. With or without her memories, Hermione has the kindest, strongest heart I've ever known. She's probably the only one in this world stubborn enough _to_ care for him."

"But, do you think he could love her...I mean, truly love her?"

"I think he has already proven he is capable of love." She tapped the place where his scar used to be, "I think, he's a man who can love her stronger than anyone in this world could possibly understand. He's already proven his resolve on a woman who couldn't have possibly loved him in return."

Harry looked down at his hands pursing his lips. When Ginny raised his chin she gave him another encouraging smile.

"Now I want you to imagine, what the two of them could accomplish _together_."

Harry's eyes widened as he took in her words, the way she said it made their love look childish by comparison. "That's...pretty powerful...Do you...Do you think they...they could actually see each other that way?"

Ginny shrugged and went back to playing with his hair, "Stranger things have happened."

"Yeah, I suppose...what should we tell Ron?"

"Did you ask Malfoy if he'd seen her?"

"I did."

"What did he say?" Ginny glanced to the corner checking on Albus, he was still oblivious to their conversation having taken up talking to the wall again.

"It was her, but she's not there anymore."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes widened, she never would have guessed her brother to be right in something. It was a refreshing change.

"Yeah, but when I tried to talk to her, she ran away again."

Ginny frowned slightly, there was something in his tone and she was quite sure he wasn't sharing the whole story.

"What did you do?"

"I went after her of course." He winced when she smacked the back of his head. "Ow, it was a good thing I did!" He rubbed the back of his head giving her a look through the corner of his eyes, he'd fallen right into that trap.

"What happened to her Harry?"

"She...got jumped by these two muggles who tried to...tried to do something... not nice, they drugged her with something."

"Drugged?"

"Like a curse, but muggle." Harry took a deep breath, "She fought them off, but I had to take her to Draco... Snape, he fixed her but I had to leave before I could talk with her..."

"You're an idiot. I love you. But you're an idiot."

"I know, okay? That's why I have you. " He gave her a wry grin, "What should we do about Ron?"

"What do you _think_ you should do?"

"I feel like he should know if he really did see her or not."

"How do you think that will play out?"

Harry paused as he tried to imagine what he would do, "He'd... probably try and find her, maybe even do something dangerous to himself or... Hermione."

"Do you think that will help anyone in this situation?"

"You want me to lie to him? We did that before and it got our best friend so angry she ran from us, is still running from us!"

"Can you seriously put the two of them on the same Quidditch field?" Ginny huffed and poked his cheek, "Hermione is smart, irritatingly smart, we just handled the situation poorly because we were scared for her. We didn't know what was going to happen or even if her memories would fully return. We tried out best to take care of her. Yeah, we screwed up and yeah, she's mad now but she won't be forever. She'll understand. But Ron he's nothing like her. He's a short fuse with an even shorter brain stem. He might be angry at first but you know he'll get over himself. Besides, if Hermione and Snape really do become a thing, the whole situation is going to blow sky high anyway."

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his face, "So I should...?"

"Tell him you haven't had time to look into it _if_ he askes and just say nothing until he does. I'll keep him busy until you can get the full situation on what's going on with Hermione and Snape, I know you're not telling me everything but I trust you to tell me when the time is right." She kissed his cheek before looking back at their son. She started slightly as an image passed over the window. She could have sworn she'd just saw... but there was no way...it wasn't possible was it? Her eyes turned to Albus who was waving bye-bye through the window and pursed her lips.

"Alright young man, bath time!" She smirked as the boy squealed and made a run for it. With one more loving look to Harry and a kiss on his cheek she pushed herself to her feet as she went after their son. As she left she tossed her last two pence into the pot, "Trust me! I've known my brother longer than you!"

Harry nodded but his heart was conflicted. He was just glad he had Ginny. Though it was times like this he really wished he had Hermione's keen mind to tap into. He was sure she'd do what was right, even if it hurt.

oOOo

Hermione groaned softly. Her entire body hurt, and her head was threatening to explode. She released whatever she was holding and rolled into her back. As soon as she did her eyes shot open and she let out a sharp hiss. It felt like she was lying on glass.

She felt someone moving next to her and she covered her ears, just the rustle of clothing was too much for her. Large warm hands covered hers and she winced. Gradually, her senses dulled and she was able to open her eyes enough to see who was touching her. Dark hair, sallow skin, furrowed brow, deep onyx eyes... Hermione's heart thumped when his eyes met hers. The hands slowly pulled back and she released the breath she was holding.

 _Thank you..._

 _Do you hurt anywhere else?_

 _My back...my entire back..._

 _Do you feel comfortable enough for me to look at it?_

Hermione gave him a curious look, why was he being so...timid? Her mind kicked and a flash of broken images came to the front of her mind and her eyes widened. She'd been attacked! By muggles no less! Her hands shot down and she tried to sit up. The quick movement stole her breath away, sending her back down onto the stiff leather couch. Her back seared to life and she let out a small noise of pain. Her hands wandered over her body checking her condition. Her shirt had been returned to its normal position and her jeans mended and refastened. The frock coat was still on and she looked down the seam of missing buttons. New tears welled in her eyes and she let out a choked sob.

She felt Severus start to pull away and weakly grabbed onto his sleeve. "Please don't leave me..."

Her voice stopped him, tugging at the very core of his being. His face pinched with discomfort but he did his very best to keep it from showing through. He was, however, at a loss of what she needed from him. He felt her mind turning and he felt the anger over the situation rising up, threatening to loosen his tongue. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. It was entirely his fault she had been put into such a situation and the lament was strong. How could she even stand to be in his presence? It was entirely his fault.

Hermione could feel all his sorrow, all his pain, and anguish. It hurt her more than she ever believed possible but knew none of it was true. She had chosen to run from Harry because she hadn't wanted to deal with him. She hadn't wanted to remember what he'd put her through, all that she had been through. She had tried to push it all aside, deal with it later, or so she had told herself. She was strong, but her adversities had never tested her this much. She was still very much at a loss on how to process all the changes.

She just wanted to be held, to be shielded from the world's problems if only in the moment, to feel his touch against her warring skin. She had always shown her strong side to the world, even when it broke her heart. However, in this moment she didn't want to stand up against the world, she didn't want to fight. She wanted to rest, to shield herself, to let her armor fall away. She looked to his face before slowly pulling her legs around.

A snail would have won a race against her with the speed she used to lower herself down to the floor. Severus shifted to make space for her but the hold on his sleeve kept him from going too far. He watched her intently and when she pushed his knee, he moved to her will. When she settled between he didn't know what to do. His hands twitched but she answered his unspoken question when she pulled his arm around her waist. Hermione sat sideways her legs bent over one of his and gently pressed her cheek over his heart. After pulling his arms around her she curled her arms to her chest.

 _Please...just hold me..._

 _Your back...?_

 _Just hold me..._

Severus swallowed, shifting just a bit to become more comfortable, his arms completed the embrace and he felt something inside him stirring. When she closed her eyes and rested her weight against him, he listened to the small voice inside and cradled the back of her head, running his fingers through her tangled curls. His other hand was wrapped against the curve of her waist and his thumb gently massaging the area. When she relaxed, so did he, he watched her face through lowered lids. Hugging and holding someone was a new concept but she had shown him what she wanted and he could follow directions.

Draco watched from the banister a smile threatening the corner of his lips. As odd a sight as it was, it still looked right. He'd never thought he'd ever see the day his Godfather would allow someone else to take control of a situation, especially when he was so uncomfortable with it.

He supposed they had all changed, life had molded them into something completely new and even though he was his elder, life had changed him too. With that final thought, he made his way out silencing his footfalls so as not to disturb the moment. He had someone to see, it was time to do what was right.

oOOo

Minerva looked up as her floo turned green, setting down her quill, she rose and released the wards. When Draco stepped through her brows rose but she merely folded her hands in front, keeping her calm.

"It's done. It's time to give him what was promised."

"I'll make the arrangements. Where is he now?"

"The manor. "

"And your reward?"

"I've already received it."

oOOo

Hermione shifted with a soft grunt of discomfort. The floor was hard and the stonework was starting to grind into her tailbone. As much as she didn't want to move, her body was beginning to demand restitution. With a deep breath, she lifted her head away, her eyes rose and she couldn't help but smile. Severus was asleep. Frozen as he was, she could tell he was resting. His face was completely unguarded and he looked nearly 20 years younger without the ever-present scowl. She couldn't resist the urge to brush a stray lock behind his ear. When she returned focus back to his face his eyes watched her, dark but curious.

Had no one ever touched him so gently? Her eyes left his searching for the answers her heart already provided. Her fingers gently ran along his cheek and she her heart ached when he flinched. She wanted so much to take all of that away, all of it. He had done so much for her and she had caused him nothing but trouble.

A soft sigh left her nose and she shifted to face him. "Severus?"

"Mm?"

His voice was deep from sleep and it rumbled against her chest. She had to ask him, it was only right.

"I..." Her breath ghosted over his lips and she watched them twitch. "Can I...kiss you...?" She felt the tension rise and her eyes returned, searching, hoping. She watched golden fleck onyx flick down to her lips and her heart thumped.

Her eyes lowered and she moved closer, she could feel the heat of his skin against her lips as she waited for him to meet her.

Seconds ticked like hours but when she felt the faintest of touches against her own she couldn't hold back anymore. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him. Her hand ran into the back of his hair holding him closer, encouraging him. She felt his hand shift and she pressed even more slightly parting her lips.

The world exploded and the ground trembled as two souls connected like it was the very first time. Their hearts beat in time and all the world washed away. Hermione raised herself up, never breaking their bond and carefully adjusted her legs. When her chest pressed fully into his, she could feel the thread between them pulsing, wrapping tighter around them.

His hand ran up her back, and all the pain melted away, every twinge every ache gone, in an instant. The hand on her head lowered to her neck and his thumb brushed away a tear of raw happiness.

Neither knew how long they danced, but it was a most sensual and basest of dances. Their hearts beat in time and their lips moved as one. Neither one wanted to pull away, but they knew they must. With one last lingering caress they pulled back to look upon the fruit of their labors.

Hermione's face was flushed all the way to her ears, her lips parted and red as she took in deep breaths. Her eyes were dark but the color shined brightly. A lone tear shined down the ridge of her cheek as her lips curved into a smile.

Severus' own was colored, his eyes bright and focused beneath half raised lids. His lips full and marginally parted as he took in air through his nose.

Neither one had ever experienced something as powerful as that before, though neither spoke on the issue; they knew, that what they had done was unquestionably right. Neither one could form an argument to contradict what they were feeling, for it was of its own definition.

 _Let me love you...please don't run away from this...I know it hurts, I know it's scary...that it feels wrong...but it won't forever...I promise..._

 _I..._

Hermione could feel his fear and raised herself to meet his eyes, "Three days...give me...three days..."

"And...if I can't?" His voice was barely a whisper, his eyes flickering with the memories of his past.

"Then... I'll leave... I'll never bother you again..." She quivered at her own words, she wanted to believe in herself. That her love would heal him, but there was so much hurt inside him, would it be possible? Could she rewrite all the wrongs that had fallen upon this man? What did she know about love? A brief encounter in her fourth year and a disastrous hormone filled crush in her seventh. What power could she possibly hold in the wake of such devastation?

"Three days?"

"Three days."


	17. Chapter 16

Hermione shifted her weight, she had been putting most of her weight on her knees but as the dizzying effect of their kiss slowly turned to on how to make a stubborn man see the possibility of love in three days, she had started to feel the hard stone on her kneecaps. She hadn't realized the effect her shifting would have until her hips gave a barely contained reflexive jerk when something pressed between them. Her eyes shot to his face and she would have sworn she heard a groan. His eyes widened marginally before narrowing dangerously.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so..."

Severus was still flushed from their brief moment of intimacy and her fidgeting was not helping a rather annoying biological problem he was having. If anyone would have asked him what had possessed him to allow such a kiss to be shared he would have sworn to his grave that the potion was to blame. Even though the effects had worn off for him before that and even though he had very much kissed her back. His lips tingled still and his heart felt odd. He wanted, needed space to recollect his thoughts. The woman was way too close for him to think clearly and he could feel the phantom pain on his back.

Hermione shifted as carefully as she could, having straddled his waist, she couldn't help feeling something press against her when she tried to remove herself. She was sure her blush had extended all the way down her body and it was made even worse when her knee dragged over his lap. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep calm and rested back against the couch with a small wince.

Severus shifted and stood himself up, he felt feverish but knew he wasn't ill. He pushed all his thoughts aside thinking instead on what he'd agreed to. He just had to survive her presence for three days. Three days then he could go back to his safe little life of solitude.

He offered out his hand and when she took it, pulled her to her feet. He frowned when she hissed and motioned her to sit on the couch. She made no protest and shuffled backward heavily sitting down. He could feel her soreness and he pursed his lips.

"Lie down."

Hermione turned her head looking down at the couch. His tone was soft but commanding. It was oddly comforting. She gave him a small nod and pulled off the torn jacket placing it where she would lay her head. She took a breath before laying out on her stomach. She didn't have to ask what was thinking. Nor did her previous experiences of the day worry her. She trusted him, and her body was begging for him to touch her. It was an odd sort of feeling, one that made her curl her toes and wonder if the heat in her stomach could burn through the couch.

She felt the fabric of her T-shirt fall away and the smooth tip of his wand against her skin before she closed her eyes. He had done this many times before, why did it suddenly feel so different?

Her brow furrowed as words filtered in and out, disparaging and cruel. Her stomach tightened and she closed her eyes to push them away. She'd never cared what her body had looked like before, why did she care now? Her jaw twitched when he came closer.

"Severus...?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

Severus hummed softly, he could hear her mind turning, he knew there was so much more than she wanted to say. So much more than she wanted to ask. He had silently answered her questions but withheld his answers. He closed their connection gently so as to give them both a sort of privacy. He pulled one of the chairs closer and sat down.

"Tell me if you become uncomfortable."

"I will." She turned her head away burrowing her face into the jacket. She had to stay calm. She had to do this right.

Severus watched her for a long moment, it felt like he was going back in time to when he had first started to care for her. It was different from the night before when she hadn't been aware and part of him feared she would have the same reaction as she had the last time before that, that he had cared for her.

Setting the past aside he focused on the present. He pulled his wand free and parted the thin material that she called a shirt. He paused when she shivered and silently cast a small warming charm over her. With a final glance to the back of her head, he used his fingers to pull back the material.

Her back wasn't as bad as he had feared. Small bits if gravel and what appeared to be crushed glass peppered her lower back but they didn't seem to have caused any lasting damage. They'd be easy to heal. Still, he felt tense, like there was something there that wasn't there before.

His face furrowed with concentration as he used his wand to pull out the debris, healing any cuts that had been left behind. As he worked a thought kicked hard against his chest, he wanted to touch her. The thought alone struck him hard and he had to stop for a moment. A kiss was a kiss, nothing more. He could win this game. He had no choice. With a scowl he refocused turning his attention to the small of her back, the repaired nerve was just starting to twitch so he relaxed it like he'd done before. He paused when she let out a soft sigh and sunk even lower into the couch.

Hermione let her mind drift as he worked, the little pinches and tingles barely registered as she thought about how she was going to make him see. He wasn't a man so easily distracted by the physical realm, no, she had to impress him on the mental plane. Her eyes wandered over the book heavy shelves, so much knowledge, so much power. Yes, she had to show him that she was just as much of a value as she had been when they were looking for information on how to kill the creature inside her. They needed a challenge, an obstacle to overcome, together.

There had been one thing she had been curious about, actually several now that she really took the time out to think about it. She shifted slightly watching him through the corner of her eye.

"Pr-Severus?" She couldn't call him by title if she wanted him to see her as an equal.

"Yes?"

"Why... can I still feel you... inside my mind? Almost all the time, no matter if I'm here with you or...far away?"

Severus paused in his work, he had been researching that himself, it would make sense that she would have questions on their obvious connection. The only matter now was just how much to tell her.

"There is, a sort of connection that has formed between us, since the first time I touched your image inside your mind space."

Hermione nodded, she very much remembered that; she shifted slightly so as to see him better but not compromise his work.

"I...had a theory about that, but I'd like to hear yours first." _Keep calm, hold your tongue you're not in school anymore, this was not a competition._

Severus' brow rose hearing the very top of her thoughts. He was rather impressed with her ability to restrain what she was so adamantly known for and decided to reward her with more, "When we...fought the creature, and we went to...that place. I believe the healers had to use a rather extreme method to bring us back."

Severus paused refocusing on his work, he'd looked into the chest but found the salve to be missing, he held up the chest asking her silently where it had gone. He was very sure he'd left at least one more application with her.

Hermione leaned up onto her elbows to look for where her bag had gone. She paid little attention to her shirt that slipped off her shoulder. Severus had only pulled back the shirt under her bra as the only part that had been worth looking at had been in the small of her back. Now, as she shifted to see over the side of the couch, she unwittingly revealed her dark blue bra and what it held, to his eye.

Severus' eyes did wonder but only for a second, a full second, but a second nonetheless, he cleared his throat and relaxed when she pulled the bag onto the couch settling back down as she rifled through.

"Will this be enough?" She pulled the jar free and offered what was left.

"Plenty." He accepted the offered jar and waited for her to settle back down. Taking what little was left onto his fingers he leaned back over massaging in small circles over her lower back.

A single deep pleasured groan left her lips before she could stifle herself. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the tingle that rose over her entire body.

Severus did his best to ignore her squirming, her hips were rising to meet his hand and he resisted the urge to press them back down. Why were all these urges so strong? Why had everything suddenly went from zero to sixty?

"I believe the method they chose is what is affecting us now. It allows us to call out to each other in times of duress and speak within." He pulled his hands back, he had read more but he wasn't so sure he was ready to face the reality. More so, he didn't want to give her more reason to stay. He was still very much set on dissolving the fate line and he didn't want her getting any of her Gryffindor ideas.

"Will it go away with time?" She waited until her shirt was mended, she could feel his walls coming down and knew he was hiding something from her. When he finished she pushed herself up to sit before him.

"Yes, I believe so." He watched her calculating eyes but didn't open their connection.

"You're occluding...right now, I can feel it." She called his bluff but only got pursed lips in response.

"It keeps my mind calm."

"I can still feel you though, in here..." She touched her fingers over her heart, "The only time I couldn't was when I tracked you to the forest. It felt odd...like apart of me was missing. " She dared a glance to his eyes before looking down at her hands. "How long were you in your animagus form?"

"Three days."

Hermione nodded slightly about to respond when a soft pop came from behind her.

"Tinie is sorry to be disturbing you, I was sents to take you to your new home."

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion. While Severus' rose curiously. He was being given what he had been promised. He looked down at Hermione but before he could argue the thought the elf spoke again.

"Both of yous."

The elf didn't wait for any questions and took hold of both of their shoulders.

oOOo

"Are you sure it was a wise choice, Minerva?"

The woman in question kept her back to the high hanging portrait.

"It is rightfully his Albus, even if he never acknowledged the muggle side of his family, his grandfather had willed it to him. It's a safe place, I hardly think anyone outside of this room even knows where it is. It certainly easier than going through the process of making an unplottable house without raising too many questions."

"And the girl?"

"I'm quite convinced that she will return to the magical world when she is good and ready. You can't possibly expect _children_ to fight in a war that wasn't meant for them and not have repercussions. She lost five years and spent the rest just trying to remember who she was, you should be grateful that she wants to use magic at all."

Albus knew when he'd been beaten and closed his mouth. The other portraits looked to him with a mixture of sadness and respect. The choices he had made had not always been for the greater good and he knew more than most what selfishness could bring to the world.

Minerva pressed the wax seal into the letter she'd finished and summoned one of the school owls. While she waited she turned and pierced the wise man with a knowledge all her own.

"Help, will always be found at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

oOOo

When they landed both witch and wizard were rather irritated. Without so much as an explanation, the elf had popped out leaving the two of them standing in front of an old, but rather well kept, farmhouse.

The sun had not yet fully gone down where they were and they both could feel that they had gone rather far from where they had been. The field was barren and overgrown as if it hadn't been touched in years. A light snow covered the large drive and the barn that was partially collapsed.

There was a front porch with an old rocking chair in front of a small window. The door was deeply colored with a small screen door over the front. The second story looked small maybe one room possibly two.

A cold wind blew and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself.

"You asked for this?"

"Not specifically..." Severus knew he knew he just couldn't place the memory. It felt familiar, safe, with memories long forgotten. He took note of Hermione's discomfort and started towards the house.

Hermione huffed softly and jogged to keep up. When he paused at the door she danced on her toes waiting for him to just get on with it.

Severus pulled the door open and the light creak sparked something inside his brain. He did know this place. He eyes traced the beautifully engraved 'S' that adorned the door just above the handle and gave it a turn. When the door pushed open he felt a memory pressing hard against his mind.

 _He was small, so much shorter than he was now, his tiny hand tracing the engraving that had just been freshly lacquered. A sharp voice turned his head and he felt a smile on his small face._

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _"There's a good boy, don't touch that now, its got to dry. Come here, I've got something else more interesting to show you."_

 _Severus ran from the porch and to his Grandfather's side, the man clapped his back and ruffled his hair._

 _"Now come with me, I've got something new that just came up I think you're going to like these ones."_

 _"What color are they?"_

 _"The deepest purple you've ever seen."_

 _The man lead the excited boy into a small separate garden, it was filled with all sorts of flowers and herbs, Severus named them off as they passed and the man who led him commended the toddler's recall._

 _"Here we are." The man picked up the boy setting him on his hip, carefully he pulled back a green thorn covered branch exposing the beautiful flower inside._

 _"That there is called the Diamond Eye Rose." He shifted so Severus could look closer. "Extremely rare and nearly impossible to grow. I happened by one when I went hunting this year and I've tried all summer to bring it back to life."_

 _"Is it a magical flower? Can it heal you like the herbs can?"_

 _"Oh yes, it is a very magical flower. You see, it has the power to bring your one true love into your heart and keep them there, forever." The elder smiled sadly at the boy._

 _"Like you and Grandma?" Severus looked back at him now eyes wide with hope._

 _"Just like me and Grandma. You know where Grandma is, don't you?"_

 _"Right here." Severus touched his Grandfather's heart and smiled._

 _"That's right and here." The man pressed his hand against Severus' chest and the memory started to fade._

"Severus?" Hermione had seen all that he had, though she had watched from on high, unable to move or speak, she was quite certain he hadn't realized his walls had come down and didn't want to expose such a sensitive memory. She did however gently take his arm.

"Can we...go inside?" She kept her voice soft, nearly a whisper, she didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready to face. It was the first memory she had ever seen where she had felt he was truly happy.

Severus made a small noise in the back of his throat and turned the old handle.

The entrance was was small, a staircase directly to the right, with a doorway leading underneath where it was high enough to fit. The kitchen was directly ahead as evidenced by the sink that they could see. Another room was to the left and seemed to take up the entire one side of the house. Severus came in first ran his hand along the side of the wall flicking on an old light switch. A light came on overhead, it was dim and flickered clicking softly before fulling lighting.

Hermione turned her head to one of the pictures that hung on the wall. It was small and black and white, freshly dusted. Her eyes lingered over the young man dressed in an officers uniform standing beside his bride. She couldn't help but smile before turning her head back to Severus.

He had kept walking, though his steps were slow and careful. His hand lingered over sun-washed wallpaper before he turned into the room beneath the stairs. Everything had been cleaned, but it was hard to tell if anything had been removed. The room was small, made even smaller by the mustard colored love seat that sat in front of a wooden box with a glass front. Severus recalled it to be a television, something muggles could use to watch other muggles far away. A lamp sat on a small table beside the sofa and he reached under the shade pulling om the beaded cable. To his surprise, it turned on. He turned his head toward the small window before remembering he wasn't alone.

Hermione had wandered into the small kitchen leaving him to explore on his own. She had been mildly surprised to find the room meticulously clean, she had found the light switch easily enough and continued her inspection. There was an antique looking wood stove on the far wall next to what she assumed to be a heater of some sort, she was sure she'd seen one in a museum at some point. A stack of fresh and dry firewood lay beside in a catch just waiting to be used. The countertop was a deep oak wood that had been sanded and lacquered to a beautiful shine. A deep ceramic sink sat in front of a window that overlooked the field. She tilted her head back looking at the beautiful hand carved cabinets and couldn't resist the urge to run her finger over their detailed design. She had the feeling that the house had been built board by board with the utmost care. Her eyes turned to the corner where a bench seat surrounded a table just large enough for four. It too looked to have been handmade, the legs simple but well designed, the table top covered in elaborate staining. She moved closer to look at the design when she felt him enter the room. Abandoning her quest she turned to gauge his reaction.

Severus' face was blank, but she could sense and see the feelings rolling through him. It was odd for him, stranger than he could process. His memory of the place was faded, but he felt familiar with the space all the same. Hermione understood the feeling easily but she could tell he was struggling.

"Look at me." She squared herself up tilting her head so he could meet her gaze, her fingers twitched but she resisted the urge to touch him. When his eyes finally met hers she gave him an encouraging smile, "I know what you're feeling. I know it seems scary, it may even be sad, but it will pass, just let go of the fear, and feel the joy. It's there, inside you just waiting for you to release it. I felt the exact same way when I saw a new family in my old house." Her eyes turned sad then but she only used her sadness to press upon his own letting him feel the similarity. Her hand hovered over his chest for a moment before pressing down strengthing the connection when she felt him trying to pull away from her. "It's alright to _feel_."

She swallowed the rising lump in her throat, the combination of their emotions was difficult but not impossible for her to handle. "You don't have to stay strong in front of me. I already know how strong you are. I already know how much you're willing to sacrifice." She shifted just a bit closer, she could feel him starting to relax around the idea, "Let it go..."

Hermione stepped back when she felt the tension inside him melt away. He had heeded her words and for the time at least let go of the ambivalence inside.

"So...do you know how to work one of those...?" Her stomach had long since passed the growling point having had only a small snack during her time with Seraphina. Her head was letting out a small warning pulse that had been delayed by the potion he had given her.

"It shouldn't be difficult." He too was hungry, his stomach wasn't prone to growling but his body was starting to feel heavier from the lack of nutrients.

"Someone obviously cleaned, I wonder if they left any food..."

"I'm sure Minerva wouldn't allow one of her cubs to starve." The comment brought back a sneer to his face as he made his way to the stove. His usual harsh demeanor back in place as he bent down to inspect the wood. He missed the grin on Hermione's lips as she turned away to look in the icebox.

They worked in quiet harmony preparing dinner. Hermione had found more than enough food to last them at least a week, if not more, inside the icebox and had decided that pasta would be an excellent dinner. She had found a jar of tomato sauce inside one of the cupboards then set to work on making a salad. Severus had gotten the stove to the proper temperature and was working on cooking the meat, pasta, and sauce. The entire house warmed from the ductwork that branched out from the stove and it gave the entire home a rather nice comforting smell.

"Do you like red peppers?"

"No."

"Green?"

"Yes."

Hermione exchanged the red for a green and started cutting again. She had already filled the salad with lettuce, onion, corn, and broccoli but she wanted to add a bit more color to it. She popped a bit of pepper into her mouth and hummed leaning up to look into the cupboards to make a nice dressing.

Severus watched her from the corner of his eye as he stirred the sauce. It had never occurred to him that she would have been competent at cooking. In the time he had spent with her, he realized she simply hadn't been able to. He had to admit that he was impressed that she could make a dressing from scratch. Not many people took the time to learn. She kept her workspace clean and set of anything she was finished with to wash and set itself to dry. Cooking was an art very similar to potions and it was very clear she took each as seriously.

Hermione dropped a bit of dressing onto her finger and brought it to her mouth, she frowned when it wasn't the exact taste she had been going for. She looked at the ingredients she'd used checking them off in her mind. Everything she had remembered was there, so what was missing? She pouted around the finger in her mouth as she delved deep in thought.

Severus rose a brow at the unusual sight and poured the pasta into the colander. He watched her in between tasks before finally looking listening in on whatever had perplexed her. He had to resist a snort as he set the sauce down beside her on the counter, he leaned around her picking up a spoon and brought a tiny bit of dressing to his own mouth tasting it. He smirked and looked at her setting the spoon down.

"Lemon juice."

"Of course." Hermione thumped herself in the forehead before going back to the icebox.

Severus hid his smirk behind his hair as he plated their food. He cast a small stasis charm over it before taking the plates to the table. Returning to grab utensils. Hermione had fixed the dressing in that time and smiled happily. She threw him a casual thank you as she took the everything to the table.

When they both finally managed to sit down they gave each other a long look before tucking into their meal. It was odd, for both of them, almost like they were children playing house. Hermione was quite sure she could get used to the idea of cooking and sharing a meal at a table with him. While Severus felt uneasy for the first time wondering if she'd like what he made.

"This is really good..." Hermione said after wiping the corner of her mouth, "Really," She licked her lips and took another bite, "What did you add to the sauce?" She'd never been very adventurous with her food, the most complicated thing she'd ever made was salad dressing and she hadn't dared to experiment with more than just her salads.

"Basil, Thyme, Chili Pepper, salt, and pepper." Severus took a bite listing off the ingredients like he would have for any potion he would have taught.

"You make it sound so easy." Hermione took another bite trying to taste all the individual flavors.

"Cooking is easy if you don't care about the taste."

"Much like potions?"

He grunted and shot her a look, her smile was unnerving. Did she have to keep smiling at him? He'd almost preferred hateful words thrown his way than the mirthful smile that lit up her face. She seemed to take his hint and fell quiet again. He moved his fork to try her salad.

"Too much onion." He knew he was being unnecessarily cruel, it wasn't bad, it just had a few too many onions. It wasn't like he couldn't eat it, but he justified himself by saying that if he didn't correct her, she'd never improve.

Hermione pursed her lips and pout taking a bite for herself, she grimaced and looked down at it sadly, he was right. She should have been angry, insulted even, given that she'd just praised him but she knew that wasn't the man he was. It wasn't the man who had earned her respect and admiration. She had more than asked for this and she wasn't about to let herself be cowed.

"You're right." She pulled her fork back into her pasta and let her eyes wander over the field behind his shoulder.

Severus paused at her reaction, he had already been gearing up for a proper fight. She'd taken the wind completely out of his sails and he almost could have pouted himself. He didn't understand the feeling that grew inside him as he watched her eat. He'd never cared before what she had thought about him, and even though their time spent together before had brought new light to him about her character he'd been able to handle her tears. He felt compelled to say something, something less scathing and positive about what she'd made.

"The...dressing is good though." It felt awkward when he'd formed it in his mind and even more so when he'd try to say it.

Hermione rolled her eyes back to him, a very light upturn at the corner of her lips, "Thank you, but it wouldn't have been if you hadn't helped."

Severus let out a slow breath through his nose, this was going to be a very tiring three days.


	18. Chapter 17

_She had given him an offer he couldn't refuse. She promised him, that if he would let her stay in his den for three days and still not wish her to stay then she would go and never bother the serpent ever again. The serpent believed himself to be more clever than the lioness and agreed to her terms._

oO Day One Oo

Hermione groaned softly and rolled away from the light that shined through the window. She didn't want to wake; she had been having a very wonderful dream. Her body was flushed from ear to toe and the morning air was cool against her flushed skin. Sometime during her night she must have kicked the blankets away as they were now tangled around her legs that had taken up all the space on the small bed.

She tried to force her mind back into the dream but knew it was a fruitless endeavor. With a low whine, she slowly opened her eyes dragging a hand that was over her head down her face before letting out a mewling yawn stretching out.

When the room came back into focus and the dull ache she had grown accustomed to returned, her brain kicked back on. She turned to find the second bed beside her empty and crisply made.

They had ventured upstairs after dinner to find only one bedroom and a master bath. When they'd examined the bedroom they found a new set of clothes for each of them hanging on opposite sides of the closet. Mildly surprised Hermione had examined the dresser and found it too was filled and separated, left and right, with undergarments and pajamas clothing.

The colors for both were not as dissimilar as one would have assumed. Hermione's wardrobe selection had featured muted reds, blues, and blacks. While Severus' choices were more stark, black and white button-ups and all black trousers. She had one skirt, deep burgundy, three pairs of muggle jeans and a pair of deep grey dress pants. She did take note of a deep red frock style coat designed more for a female shape at the far end and smirked just a little. He had a new coat as well, she could tell it was thicker and more designed for outside wear than indoor wear and it had nice gold buttons. She had to give it to her former head of house. She had a nice taste in clothing and a bit of a mean streak too.

They had turned their attention to the large king sized bed, or what had originally appeared to be a king size bed. Hermione, before the arguments even started, had been the one to point out the seam in the footboard. She had then lifted the bottom of the comforter, a deep grey with red stripes, and noted that it was actually two beds pushed together. Severus, of course, had decided then that they would split the beds, much to her dismay.

He had dressed for bed in the bathroom and she in the bedroom. She had chosen and nice blue long sleeve fleece pajamas set while he had chosen black cotton pants and a tank top. She had tried not to stare, she really had, but it was just still so new to see him in something other than layers and layers of clothes. She had told herself it hadn't been the first time she'd seen him so underdressed. She'd actually very much touched what laid underneath, her mind reminded her gleefully. He had shot her a nasty look before crawling into his bed, he had pulled the blanket below his chin and given her his back.

That had been last night; this was day one; day one in her quest to reveal the real him. With a renewed purpose Hermione dragged herself out of bed and set it to rights. She peeked around the bathroom door just to be sure he hadn't been in there before taking her clothes in with her. A long shower would hopefully loosen the ache in her back and definitely clear away the dream that was still lingering against her conscious.

Severus looked up from his coffee when he heard the pipes rattle. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, he had lied awake reliving past memories that had been spent in the house. When he had heard the tell-tale purr of her fast asleep he had gotten back up. He'd put on one of the black button-ups to help stave off the cool air and returned downstairs. He kept the fire going and even found where the wood had been stored before magically setting it to keep going.

He had found his way into the room neither of them had been into yet and found it just as he had remembered. It was a sort of mixture of study and music room. He had remembered his Grandfather to be fond of music and even found his old upright in the corner next to an old guitar. The other wall held his old roll-top desk and a few bookcases. They held old books on farming, herbs, and even a couple of photo albums. Severus had taken a seat near the front window in the old leather reading chair. He'd found the floor lamp to not be functioning but had charmed a small light in its place. He had stared out the window for a long time, his body too tired to really do much else. When he had tried reading one of the old books he couldn't find the concentration.

After reading the same page three times he was sure he fell asleep for a small amount of time, only to woken up a few hours later from a dream that had left a very unusually pleasant feeling throughout his body. He with a grunt, he had pushed himself up making his way to the kitchen, deciding to try and read the book over coffee. He could feel morning approaching and had given up on anything else.

He had made it through to the third chapter when he heard her moving about. His coffee had gone cold by that time and he stood to make a fresh pot. If he recalled, she wasn't much of a morning person either, and despite wanting her to leave, he didn't want to deal with her when she was grouchy. He'd already seen what she could do when she was angry and didn't wish to reattach a limb on such little sleep.

Hermione sighed contently as she stepped out of the shower. The water had done wonders for her stiff back but she still felt somewhat achy. She wiped the fog off the mirror and realized it was also a medicine cabinet. Curious she pulled it open and was very happy to find a series of potions inside. She recognized the handwriting to be that of Madam Pomphrey and could guess that Minerva had asked her for a small supply. There were four headache relief potions, two pepper-up potions, three muscle relaxers and a very tiny vial of essence of dittany. She wondered why she would have left the dittany but pushed the thought aside, pulling down one of the muscle relaxers.

She tipped it back with a small grimace before setting the vial down on the small counter and got to work on her hair. It was easy to brush, thanks to the nice charmed flat brush Minerva had left and she quickly braided it back out of her face. She pulled the tie from her wrist and secured the end before taking a look at herself in the mirror.

Frowning at her reflection, she brought up her fingertips gingerly touching the lines that outlined her eyes, faint but present, so much time lost. Her eyes traveled down her features taking in the darkness that still lingered under her eyes despite having gotten a somewhat restful sleep. She looked thin, too thin for her liking. She'd never considered herself to be beautiful by any definition but she had usually found something to be proud of. Her darkened eyes traveled down the muscles in her neck, watching the muscles flex as she swallowed. She tried to smile, but her it didn't reach her eyes, the lines only increased by the corners and she let her lips drop. She had routinely avoided looking at herself in the mirror since coming to her senses. It was still hard for her to wrap her mind around the image that she saw next to the one she remembered from over 5 years ago.

Sighing heavily through her nose, she turned her attention down to her body, opening the towel she took stock of what she'd become. She was thin, but there was a muscle tone that hadn't been there before. She couldn't see her ribs anymore but she could see the muscle along the side flexing as she breathed. Her breasts were an average size for her body type, small but proportional to the rest of her. She pushed her eyes down. Her stomach had two ridges of muscle near her belly button and her hips had widened considerably. She traced her fingers over the scar that started at her collarbone, down the center of her chest, over the ridges of her stomach and over the swell of one hip bone. It was faint now, the time had faded the discoloration and the harsh red edges that had radiated out but it was still there, a soft white line at the top and a deeper crevice at the bottom. She snarled when she remembered the words the man who had attacked her had said. It only he had known what true horrors there were in the world, he wouldn't be so jumped up. She forced the memory away and quickly covered herself once more.

Severus looked over the rim of his cup as Hermione came marching into the kitchen as if she was on a personal mission from the Queen. She didn't even give him a passing glance moving straight for the percolator. She pulled a cup from the little peg on the wall behind it and poured. Once filled she set the peculator down heavily and turned away. She brought the cup quickly to her lips taking a large drink. She closed her eyes as the liquid burned its way down her throat and held her cup a bit tighter. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a book closing did she turn her eyes to the far corner.

"Morning."

"Morning." Severus raised his brow at her sharp tone, definitely not a morning person.

Hermione looked away from him taking another large drink while she leaned against the counter. She was still having a bit of trouble keeping her focus, the words that had admonished her in the mirror were resurfacing and she was doing her very best to keep them away. The corner of her eye twitched as she stared a hole into the old telephone that hung on the wall near the light lightswitch.

Severus watched her curiously leaning back slightly on the bench picking up his own cup of coffee. She really was a puzzle. One moment she was soft and sweet the next she was hard as nails and ready to fight a full grown lion. He dipped into the surface of her thoughts and frowned deeply when the words of the imbecile who had dared to attack her came to the front of her mind again. He glanced at her attire, muggle jeans, long sleeve cotton shirt with one arm pulled up to the elbow. He couldn't find anything wrong with what she was wearing, it was practical and warm. A sudden image flashed between them of the scar that ran down her stomach and he sat up a bit straighter. Did it really bother her that much? He watched her thumb idly trace the line as she pushed back all her thoughts, he could feel her shutting them away.

Hermione let out a soft sigh as the coffee started to reorient her thoughts and turned her head towards the man who had been watching her in the corner. She needed a plan, a good one. She felt his eyes on her and had even felt him try to enter her mind. That had quickly helped settle any lingering thoughts, she turned fully toward him now wrapping her hand around her waist, lowering her cup down.

Severus stood watching her watch him, his eyes flicking up and down her body before he turned away completely, going upstairs to shower and change.

Hermione watched him go and sighed heavily, she summoned his cup from where he'd left it and sat both into the sink before moving into the hallway.

"Think, think, think." She muttered walking towards the room she hadn't explored yet. She needed him to trust her. That was the first part of any relationship. She already trusted him explicitly and she knew he had some semblance of trust in her otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to her terms...right?

Hermione let her eyes roam over the room. Everything was pushed to the corners and she found it rather curious. The floor was perfect for dancing she thought with a small smile noticing the record player next to the old piano. She drifted over towards it, bending down to look through the albums. Most of them were classical music and she wondered what Severus listened to. Did he even like music? Everyone liked music right? She thumbed through a few records, she didn't recognize any of the artists and just decided to pull one out.

"Nat King Cole?... Hmm..." She needed the stress relief, her eyes turned to the ceiling, he was still showering, surely she could have a little reprieve. She carefully pulled out the record placing it on the turntable. It took her a moment to remember how they worked, her parents had had one but they had hardly used it.

She placed the tip on the black vinyl and leaned down trying to figure out if it would work or not. She noticed that some things in the house had worked and wondered if there was a sort of electricity still present. She pushed the plug into the wall and heard the distinct hum of electronics. She smiled softly and stood back up flipping the lever.

There was a bit of static from the speakers before a deep voice and slow melody started to play. She took a step back proud that she'd gotten it to work before closing her eyes to listen to the melody.

" _I wish I knew,_

 _Wish I knew if you want me to spend all my life loving you._

 _The way that I feel is hard to conceal_

 _But you don't reveal if you feel that way too._

 _And I wish I knew,_

 _Wish I knew that you loved me as I care for you from the start..."_

Hermione swayed softly to the slow rhythm a gentle smile on her face as she listened to the words flowing into her heart. She didn't even notice that the shower had stopped nor the feet that made the stairs creak.

 _"I_ _found all your charms, your lips and your arms,_

 _I wish I knew, I wish I knew,_

 _I wish I knew the way to your heart."_

Severus stood in the doorway, dressed in fresh black button-up shirt tucked into his equally black slacks, the silver of his buckle shining brightly against the dark fabric. He had dressed without a second glance, the feeling in his chest had started to grow stronger with each passing line. He could feel her, through their connection, and it was powerful. The words of the song resonated inside her and he couldn't help wondering just how much of the feeling belonged solely to her. He had been dead set on simply ignoring her until she finally went away but the feeling she brought with her was stifling.

Hermione's eyes opened when she felt him, she hadn't needed her eyes to see him standing there, watching her. She knew he could feel what she couldn't express. She gave him a soft smile as the song blended into the next.

"Is it in your wont to rifle through things that aren't yours?"

Hermione's smile faltered and she had to keep herself calm. His words were harsh, but his tone didn't match. She could tell he was trying to force himself to be nasty and she wasn't going to allow him to get away with it.

"Is it in your _wont_ to be a git so early in the morning?"

Severus pursed his lips and stepped into the room. A quick flick of his wrist silenced the soft music and he raised himself up before her trying to use his body language alone to cow her.

Hermione just crossed her arms at his very alpha male like display. She could have laughed at him. She wasn't scared of him, not anymore.

"Oh just _stop_ , you look ridiculous." She turned away from him going to the record player. She gave him her back to show him just how much she wasn't afraid and she could feel his anger bubbling to the surface as she slipped the record back into its sleeve.

Severus snarled but didn't move. He had to think of something else. He had to make her see. That he wasn't the man she believed him to be.

"I'm hungry, you like eggs right?" She brushed past him making sure her shoulder touched his arm as she went. She wasn't going to let him win.

oOOo

The day carried on much the same, little spats punctuated their little cat and mouse game. Severus would do his best to find someplace to be, feigning interest in the book he had been reading. While Hermione would find some reason or another to be in his presence.

By early afternoon Severus had stopped running and took up residence in the reading chair in the study while Hermione played a soft song on the old piano. She had made a show of tuning it first before she finally sat down. She was wearing his nerves thin, but every time he'd snapped at her she had a wittier retort. It was like having a miniature Minerva in the house. Finally, he couldn't take anymore and pushed himself up.

"What do you possibly hope to accomplish?" He stood center of the room his hand twitching to blow up the damned piano.

"I know, I know, this song is really meant for two people but I don't have a partner and I very much like it."

Severus bristled and stomped over, his low growl was her only warning. She quickly pulled her hands from the keys as he slammed the lid down. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Hermione pushed herself up level with him, "The more pressing question is what _you_ mean to accomplish. I've already stated what I want." She dared to touch him and he grabbed her wrist firmly to keep her fingertips off his chest.

"I don't want this."

"Really? Then what do you want?"

Severus took a breath to keep himself calm, the grip on her wrist tightened marginally. "I want to be alone."

"I think you're lying." Hermione turned her soft eyes to his but he looked away from her. The pressure in her wrist fluctuated before he finally released her. She watched him step back from her and pursed her lips.

 _You need to trust me._

 _Why?_

 _It's what your heart wants. Can't you feel it?_

She closed the gap again and pressed her fingers over the line, feeling the magic pulse under his skin.

 _That's just an artificial bond created when they saved our lives._

 _Is it? I'm not well versed on the subject but I can hear it in your thoughts, when will you stop lying to yourself and just accept that this, us, is something to be explored._

 _I don't need anyone._

 _You don't **want** anyone because you've been hurt. Severus, I'm not here to hurt you, I would never hurt you._

Severus pushed her hand away and turned toward the doorway. Hermione ground her teeth and trot after him, "Severus! I'm not going anywhere!"

He spun on his heal pulling his wand from its sheath. His eyes were dark and filled with something she had seen many times before. That same resolve that had pushed him to do unspeakable things.

"I am _not_ a good man, I am _not_ a hero."

"I'm not looking for a hero." She stepped closer her face set.

"You don't love me, you simply imprinted on the first thing you saw that didn't try to kill you."

Hermione scoffed and shook her head, "Is this how you lie to yourself? It's pathetic."

Severus' eyes flared and he took a step closer gripping the wand tighter as he raised it to her, the tip punctuating his every syllable. "You have no idea of who I am."

Hermione wrapped her hand around the tip that threatened her, snarling as she pulled it over her heart _daring_ him. "You promised me three days." She watched his brow furrow. "Three days to prove to you that I do love you. The _real_ you. All of you. I'm not going to let the rest of this day pass because you're too stubborn to see what's right in front of you."

Severus pulled his wand sharply from her grip and turned away. He could just leave, apparate away but he had made a promise and he wasn't about to let this woman beat him at a game he'd been playing his entire life.

Hermione's voice softened, "I chose you, Severus." She took a cautious step looking up into his turned face,"I was given a choice...that day..."

His eyes turned to hers searching for her lies.

"When I... died...I was in my own heaven, the library? You remember, I was given a choice to stay...I was so happy there, all the pain, all the stress, of living was gone." She rounded his shoulder keeping her eyes locked on his, "But I didn't want to be alone. I chose to find _you_. I wanted you and you alone. I found you, remember? I took your hand as you said Goodbye to the past." She took his hand just as she had that day holding it tightly, "You let it go, and it was so wonderful, " Tears shined in the corner of her eyes, "I saw _you_ then. When we were lying in the grass, I saw you. There was nowhere to hide, nothing left to fight for. It was just you and I."

She raised their joined hands to her heart, "It's time to end the war. To let yourself be you. We are safe here, there's no one left to harm you. Your masters are dead and gone." She kissed the top of his knuckles watching as his hard facade started to break away, "The battle you're fighting now, you'll never win. Our greatest enemy will always be ourself. No one knows our greatest weakness like we do."

Severus looked down at their hands, his fingers flexing against her hold, he had spent many nights forgetting the feeling of her hand in his. Many nights forgetting her eyes, her voice, her hair, the texture of her skin. Yet, despite all that, he couldn't forget the feeling she brought to him with just a single touch. The kiss they had shared had rattled his resolve. He was already wearing down. He was tired, tired of it all.

"Please say something."

The tears in the corners of her eyes made her eyes shine and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had put them there. He had risked everything for her, died for her, only to come back and run from her. He was not a man, he was a coward.

Hermione felt his fear, his uncertainty, she too was a little afraid. Afraid that what he said was true, that she only cared about him because he had saved her. Deep down in her heart, she knew there was so much more but even she was human. She had to bridge the gap some way. To show him that one could find love through all the pain.

" I want to share something with you... will you please... lower your walls and just let me in?"

Severus watched her for a long time trying to decide if he could do as she felt a shift between them and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

She guided him toward the small living room. He didn't pull away or resist when she led him to the couch. She sat down first before turning her eyes to him, their hands occupying the space between. The choice was his.

Severus shifted slightly, still unsure of exactly what she was going to do more so of what exactly she wanted to share. When she didn't force him or pull him to the couch with her, he realized she was asking him to trust her. He watched her face for any sign, anything at all that he should just turn and walk away.

Hermione smiled gently when he sat down on the edge of the couch, giving his hand a firm squeeze before leaning closer. With her eyes on his, she used her free hand to unfasten the first three buttons of his shirt. She felt him tense when her fingers slipped beneath the fabric brushing softly on his collarbone before touching the line over his heart.

As soon as her fingers met their goal she felt a surge run through them both. With all of her Gryffindor courage, she released his other hand pulling the neck of her sweater down so that he could see his heartbeat pulse through the line on her chest.

"Trust me..."

Like a siren's call to a wayward sailor, his hand rose on its own and his fingertips met her skin. A surge rolled through them both, their magic, their very essence, swirling in completed circuit between them.

Hermione closed her eyes falling into the feeling. It was powerful, beyond anything she had ever felt before. The world melted away and she found herself standing inside her mind space. She turned and saw him looking around at the organized space. When his eyes met hers she beckoned him closer. She was going to show him, all of her. The good, the bad, the painful. He needed to know he wasn't alone. That she understood why he was hurting, why he had become what he was.

Hermione held nothing back, leading him through one memory of her life to the next. She showed him her childhood. How lonely it was, how she constantly sought to impress her parents. They hadn't been as perfect as everyone believed. They had been very busy during her formative years and she had spent many of her days in the care of Nannys.

When she had started primary school she had been unable to make friends with anyone her age and had been relied heavily on the teacher's support.

She even showed him her worst memory from that time. It had been picture day, all the kids were dressed in their very best. She had been coming in from recess, the last of the group as she always helped the teacher clean up. When she'd pushed the door open a bucket of paint fell into her head spilling brown paint all over her beautiful dress. Everyone had turned to laugh at her and when she tried to turn and run away she slipped in the paint tearing the hem of her brand new dress.

She hadn't gone back to school after that. Her parents had tried to convince her but finally settled on finding her a private tutor. The tutor they had found had been rather strict with her learning but she never complained. She strove to be the best, even with no one to compare herself to.

She showed him the days in the park she would spend alone, reading on a swing or under a tree. One particular day a group of older boys had taken an interest in her and she'd finally had enough. They had spent the day throwing small pebbles in her direction trying to land them on her book when she'd snapped. Her magic had come out then and she'd sent all three boys flying head over arse into the shallow duck pond.

She showed him the day she got her letter and how excited she was to know that she was special. That she had value. That she could be ao much more than what she was.

She showed him the rise and fall of her first year. How everything had turned out alright in the end.

She showed him how she had respected him from the very start. How even though he had hurt her feelings, multiple times, she still found him worthy of her respect.

She showed him how she fought until the very end. How much she had suffered through to reach her happy ending. She showed him that fateful night from beginning to end, and how even before she knew all that she did now, how she had gone back for him. That she believed in him. Believed that he was worthy of so much more than what life had given him.

She showed him how much comfort he brought to her during the time she was healing, how his touch alone had stilled the fear in her heart and gave her the strength to push through to the next day.

She showed him everything she had ever felt for him, the slow rise from respect to admiration.

She showed him their first kiss and their most recent, letting him feel the difference between one that was fueled by magical control and one born from pure feeling. The power she had felt run through her when she just let herself be released by his touch.

When the final memory came to an end, her fingertips cautiously left his skin breaking the connection between them. She opened her eyes watching and waiting for him to see that she had shown him all there was of her.


	19. Chapter 18

Severus opened his eyes straight into hers. His mind was a kaleidoscope of emotions so many he could hardly process. No one had ever bared their soul to him in such a way before; he didn't know what to do. His lips twitched as he tried to think of what to say, a loquacious as he was, he found that nothing he could possibly say would bring justice to the moment they had shared. So instead, he listened to the small voice that came from deep inside his soul.

His hand rose slowly from her heart, his fingers brushing along the sensitive flesh of her neck before running along her jaw brushing back over her ear as he tilted her face up. He watched her eyelids flutter closed and felt her press into his palm. It was a feeling more than words could possibly express when she placed the faintest of kisses to the heel of his hand.

Severus swallowed thickly, his thumb moving to brush away a stray tear. He wasn't sure he'd made the proper decision until her lips curved up into that beautiful visage he had come to appreciate.

"Thank you." Her voice brushed softly against his wrist and he found he could only nod his head. When she moved closer he didn't pull back, rather he adjusted so the both of them would be comfortable. Hermione rested against his chest, the hand from her face moving wrap around the back of her head. She closed her eyes just enjoying the moment feeling his warmth seep through the fabric of his shirt. She was tired, having virtually relived her entire life in a span of a few hours. She felt him pull away a few loose strands of hair that tickled her nose before he too settled down. She felt his cheek press into the top of her head as she drifted off, a deep content sigh passing her lips.

Neither one noticed the silver tabby jump from the front porch railing.

oOOo

A soft growl roused Hermione from her meditative state. She groaned softly and carefully pushed herself up. When the arm that held her head slipped down her back she paused. Tilting her head, long black hair brushed down her cheek and she couldn't help but grin. He was fast asleep. More so, he was so deeply asleep that there was just the faintest of noises coming deep from his chest. She wouldn't really call it a snore but it was definitely something new.

With a soft pat to his chest, she extracted herself, her own little catnap had left her feeling refreshed. Once on her feet, she looked back. His head was tilted to the side and his arm had readjusted closer to his side. He let out a deep sigh his eyelids flickering for just a moment before falling closed again. Hermione smiled at the sight, she very much doubted he would sleep around her if he felt unsafe, in fact, she was very sure.

With a lingering smile, she tiptoed out of the room toward the kitchen. Maybe she could surprise him with something to eat. The only question was just what could she possibly make that didn't take a lot of talent. As she entered the kitchen she scratched her head trying to remember what foods they had. She needed to make something simple.

Tacos! They were simple and you could make them to your own taste! It was perfect, the question now, did they have shells?

oOOo

"Are you sure Malfoy doesn't have like guard dogs or something?"

George had only agreed to go with Ron to keep him out of trouble and to portkey him back home if he became unstable. Harry had made each of them a portkey in the case that Ron would have a breakdown and would be unwilling to apparate. It was really a safety net for all parties and Ron had even agreed to the system.

"I heard down at the Hogshead he hasn't lived here since he got married." Ron looked up through the hedge at the rear of the house.

"So why are we watching it then?" George followed as Ron moved closer to the wards.

"If you were keeping someone captive wouldn't you use the big mansion with the already built in torture cell?"

"Ron, I seriously think you need to sort yourself out. If you think Malfoy is in there torturing Hermione I really think we should go back home."

Ron turned back to look at his brother. "I don't think that...I was just saying that if you _had_ a place like that..."

"Right..." George pursed his lips and looked over the hedge.

"Look!" Ron slapped George hard on the shoulder as Draco came through the back door. He was talking to a goblin and pointing to the wing that was under construction. Neither of them could hear what he was saying but it didn't look all that innocuous to George.

"I can't hear him, don't you have something for that?"

"Ron I really think he's just talking about what they're going to do to the house. It was in the papers a couple weeks ago that he was going to tear it down."

"What...really?"

"Yeah, something about cleansing the leigh lines and stuff I don't know but I don't think Hermione's here. Come on, Harry said he'd tell you if he found out anything lets go home."

George didn't wait for Ron to argue and promptly apparated them home. The noise raised Draco's head but he had seen too late. He had a guess on who might be lurking and had widened the wards around the estate already.

oOOo

"Yes, alright." Hermione licked her fingers tasting the ground beef. It was good, not too seasoned. She took hold of the heavy iron skillet with both hands and set it aside to cool down.

She sucked on the underside of her hand where she had accidentally touched the side of the skillet while she had been cooking. It still burned despite the cooling charm she'd placed on it.

She moved over the pot of boiling water setting a grate over top. She had found a small packet of tortilla shells in the very back of the icebox and she wondered if it was charmed like the one they had before. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she had gladly pulled them out.

She flopped one over top and counted to ten, without thinking she reached for the tortilla pulling it up. She let out a small shriek as the steam irritated her existing burn. She whined low in her throat bringing her hand back to her mouth. She turned away from the stove and jumped when she saw Severus standing there with a scowl.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep and his hair was slightly messy from where he'd rest against it.

"'oo'ing." She mumbled around her hand, realizing how silly she sounded she pulled her hand from her mouth and tried again. "Cooking."

Severus instantly noticed the burn on her hand and frowned beckoning her over. She shuffled closer and he took her wrist looking at the mark.

"When did you do this?" He pulled her gently towards the cupboards opening and closing them as he awaited her answer.

"About 15 mins ago...I cast a cooling charm on it-" She cut herself off as he thumped down a bottle of vinegar pulling her hand over the sink.

"That isn't going to solve the problem." He opened the bottle with one hand and turned hers so the burn was facing him. Without any more ceremony, he poured.

"Wha-oh... that's amazing." Hermione leaned closer, wiggling her fingers without so much as a lingering pain.

"Vinegar heals burns. At least superficial ones. Surely _you_ would know that." He raised his brow at her with a smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth.

"I knew it was the main ingredient in burn salves...I just didn't know it would be potent on its own..." She pouted as he moved away to replace the vinegar.

"Now you know." He closed the cabinet and looked at the stove. "What did you make?" He moved over looking at the meat then the weird looking bread thing on the pot of boiling water.

"Tacos " Hermione rinsed her hand watching him from over her shoulder, "I just need to heat the tortillas then it'll be ready."

Severus rose a brow at her and raised his hand lifting the tortilla to the plate wandlessly. Did she often forget she was a witch?

"I heard that." She quipped coming over. "I just think magic and cooking shouldn't mix." She offered him another tortilla of which he set over the steam.

"True but when you run the risk of injury." He murmured a soft charm and she felt her hands tingle slightly as he stepped back to allow her to finish.

Hermione looked at him curiously before taking the edge of the tortilla, the steam rolled around her arm protected by the small shield charm and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, if you want to help some more you can put the meat in a bowl and take it to the table." It was brave but she had to do it. She watched him from under he lashes, the mixture of emotions that flashed over his face made her want to giggle but she kept her cool. A soft grunt was her only reply as he picked up the skillet taking it to the counter.

She watched him surreptitiously as she stacked the tortillas on the plate, two for each of them. She smiled softly and pulled the pot off the damper and turned toward the table.

"What exactly is a taco?" He asked cordially looking at all the bowls filled with chopped vegetables.

"You've never had a taco?" Her brows rose as she set down the plate.

"Obviously." His tone was mocking but his face remained neutral.

Hermione smirked and took her seat on the bench. "Well, this should be fun then." She waited for him to sit down before pulling a shell to her plate. He copied her and waited.

"You take meat, like this, then add onion, if you like, cheese, lettuce, tomato." She stacked them up in the center of her shell watching as he took almost the same amounts of everything, "Then you roll it." She folded in the two ends before folding over the top tucking it around the fillings. She gave it two rolls and sat back proudly.

Severus tried to follow her instructions but had made the error of folding it in half instead of rolling the layers over top of the other and his fell apart as soon as he let it go. He furrowed his brows looking over to hers trying to figure out what step he'd done wrong. Hermione smiled and leaned over the small space and opened it once more. She repeated her steps slowly this time, showing him how she tucked it under instead of over before slowly rolling it. When she finished she sat back licking a bit of tomato juice from her thumb.

"How do you eat it?" He'd looked to the left and right of the plate looking for a fork or knife or anything, a soft suppressed giggle made his eyes shoot up and he narrowed his eyes just a bit.

"Sorry," She swallowed down her giggles and picked up her soft taco. "Just use your hands." She took a large bite smiling at him as she chewed.

He shot her one more look before slowly picking it up. He turned it in his hands carefully before taking a bite. Hermione did her best to hide her smile behind her hand as she chewed waiting for his reaction. When his brow ticked she couldn't help but feel proud. "It's good right?"

"Mmm." He hummed as he chewed giving her a pleased look.

"Did you rest well?"

"Mm."

"Did you...want to ask me about anything...that you saw?"

"No."

Hermione fidgeted slightly, the silence had been comfortable but now she was just at a loss. What could they possibly talk about? She felt that there surely must be something, but neither of them had done anything that day that the other hadn't already known about. With a slow sigh through her nose, she took another small bite.

"So...how did you spend your five years?"

Severus looked up at her curiously, she was forcing this. Why was she forcing this? What could she possibly want from him that he hadn't already given her? He'd given her his trust what more could she possibly be after?

"Alone. In pain." He finished the last of his taco and wiped his hands on his napkin pulling another tortilla onto his plate. "I spent much of the time healing from the bite Nagini had given me. I didn't worry about much else." He spoke as if he were telling the weather forecast but she knew there was more than he was sharing.

Hermione finished the last of hers and pulled the last tortilla onto her plate, giving him time to formulate his thoughts. When she finished rolling her taco she looked to him again urging him to tell her more.

Severus sighed softly looking down at his taco, "I stayed in the house you first met me in, living my life as normally as I could. No magic, no contact with the magical world. It wasn't much, but it was mine, that was until you."

Hermione looked down at her plate, "Why...why did you agree to take care of me?" It was the question she had been wrestling with from the very beginning. Why would this man, this solitary man, agree to take care of someone like her?

Severus leaned back in his chair regarding her carefully. He knew the original reason for why he had agreed to take care of her, but the reason he had gone beyond the call of duty, now that was simply something he couldn't fully put into words.

"I was asked to do it."

"What was your reward?" She knew how his kind thought and she knew he hadn't done what he had out of the goodness of his heart, at least, not at the beginning.

Severus' eye twitched but he regarded her carefully, "Freedom."

Hermione raised her brow.

"Freedom, secrecy, solitude."

Hermione glanced around the kitchen, "You were promised this house."

"Not specifically."

Hermione shifted in her seat, "Do you...do you want to live as a...muggle?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you...want to rejoin the magical world?"

"Definitely not."

"So if...we...were to stay here..."

"I would never leave this house." He leveled himself with her waiting for her reaction.

Hermione turned her head away processing his words. _Never?_ Never was a long time. It was almost as long as _forever._ "If I wanted to leave the house, work maybe?"

"I wouldn't stop you."

"If I wanted to...see my friends?"

"I wouldn't stop you."

"If...I wanted my friends to see you?"

"I have no desire to see any of them."

Hermione nodded her head lowering her eyes to the table suddenly she no longer felt as hungry as she had. "Is it possible to reverse an obliviate charm?"

"I have known of wizards who can do it, but it's extremely dangerous."

"My parents..." She looked down into her lap, "I...erased their memories of me...If...I were able to reverse it, would you...would you meet them?"

"I..." He sighed heavily leaning back with a frown forming on his face. "I don't see why I would have to meet them."

Hermione nodded just a bit curling her lips under before turning her eyes to the window, "Is your mother still...alive?"

"No."

Hermione glanced at him briefly a veil of sadness crossing her features as she remembered what had happened to his father, "Were you the one-"

"No."

"Did you...ever?"

"No."

Hermione looked down at her plate, his life was so sad, it broke her heart. She wanted to show him that there was happiness left in the world, that there was something worth looking forward to every morning. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Severus blinked dumbly for a moment, "Excuse me?"

Her face went red as she realized how that sounded, "I mean-can, can we push the beds back together...I know you didn't sleep well last night and I'm just..."

"Concerned?"

His mocking tone raised her hackles and she let out a huff through her nose, "Is that so wrong?"

"It is...amusing."

"Amusing?" Hermione raised her chin, "You took care of me, what's wrong with my looking after you a little?"

"I don't need a caretaker Mis-"

"Don't even." Her voice was hard cutting him off.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he sat himself up straighter on the bench "Hermione."

She let out the breath she'd been holding that had been suppressing her temper, "Thank you, and I know you don't. I want to care for you..." She made a face even she didn't like the way that sounded, "I...care what happens to you."

They stared each other down for a long time, neither one willing to say what was truly on their minds.

Severus was the first to break the silence, "I will push the beds back together, if-" He raised a finger when she opened her mouth, "You finish your meal." He lowered his finger pointing to her plate. She was thin as it was, he didn't want her health slipping because she got too worked up to eat. It wouldn't serve either of their interests.

"Fine." Hermione settled back into her seat looking down at the taco with a bit of unease. "But,"

"But?" His brow rose.

"You have to sleep without a shirt." She smirked at herself and her very Slytherin mindset.

"Don't play games you have no chance of winning." He leveled his eyes with her.

A pout played over her lips, and she conceded to his terms very reluctantly.

oOOo

Dinner was completed in silence, each one doing the others bidding for the time being. Hermione stood having finished her taco very, very slowly. Severus was already cleaning and putting away the dishes when she came to stand beside him shifting slightly as a small twinge in her back made itself known.

"How's your back?"

"It...aches but not too badly."

"Do you have any of the salve I left with you?"

"No, it was in the bag, that was left at Draco's Manor."

"Right..." Severus looked around the room for a moment, "There's a cellar, my grandfather had a cellar where he used to preserve his food."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall would have left potions ingredients down there?"

"It's worth looking into."

"Where's the cellar?"

"Its..." Severus pursed his lips as he tried to remember. "It's not in the house." He turned leaving the room and turning towards the small room off of the kitchen that had an old washer and dryer, there was a door that led into the backfields in the small alcove where the firewood was stored. He was sure the cellar was outside, but he just couldn't remember where.

He could hear Hermione trotting after him and continued on towards the back door. He released the old lock and pushed it open looking into the large overgrown fields and the small garden that preceded it. Hermione followed after him ducking under a piece of wood that was charmed to go into the boiler when the fire was starting to die. She watched him curiously, his black shirt almost made him disappear into the darkness.

She came up beside him as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he pulled his wand out casting a Lumos over the area. She said nothing staying right behind him turning and walking just a few paces to his right. They made it about 10 feet into the back garden before something thumped under foot and Severus stopped backing up into her.

"Here."

Hermione scrambled to keep her balance but managed to thankfully stay upright. She pulled out her own wand casting her own charm as she looked at the old steel door that was nearly flush with the ground. "Is that, an old bomb shelter?"

"Possibly." Severus ran his wand over it, the weeds had all been magically pulled away and the door would have been plainly visible in the daylight, that gave him a bit of hope as he leaned over to release the handle. The door gave a loud groan and something black darted out from the crevice causing the woman beside him to shriek and stumble back. He gave her a mirthful glance, "It's just a mouse."

"No, _that_ was a rat." Hermione said watching the creature dart off into the overgrowth, "And I would think you would understand my dislike for them after my third year, thank you very much."

He snorted and let the door fall to the side, he cast a small ball of light off of his wand watching the stairs come into focus. "After you?"

"Not a chance, dungeon master."

He snorted again and started down the steps. He had to duck when he made it to the last few, the small entrance way opened up and he sent a few more balls of light into the corners.

Minerva had definitely been there. The room was clean and neatly organized. It very closely resembled his personal storeroom in organization and rarity of ingredients, he moved closer to one of the larger shelves illuminating the label under his wand. They _were_ from his personal stores. He recognized his own handwriting when he saw it. He snarled slightly at the idea of a bumbling Gryffindor touching _his_ things when a hand touched the small of his back making his skin twitch.

"This looks just like your storeroom."

"You would know." He drawled lazily. He had seen that memory before and couldn't help himself.

"Is it too late to say sorry?" Her hand fell from his back as he moved toward the cauldrons.

"Quite."

"It was for a good cause, I swear."

"Gryffindors."

"Slytherins." She stuck out her tongue at his back making a face.

He shot her a look over his shoulder and she quickly turned the other way trying to appear innocent.

"We can't work down here, we'll have to take all of it to the kitchen." Hermione hummed to herself pulling down two ingredients that were used in the base of all salves.

A soft hum was her only reply as the man pulled out an assortment of tools. They were all brand new but the quality and craftsmanship were very high. He recalled his personal tools being destroyed and frowned. He had had those tools since his first day of teaching. He was not a sentimental man by nature but he was fiercely protective of what was his. His eyes turned as the woman he'd risked his life for turned to another shelf.

His mind was clearing now all throughout dinner he'd been sorting through what he'd seen in her mind, taking her memories and placing them in their own special place. She had given them to him, a piece of her. It was special even to his hardened heart. Perhaps, there was something there that wasn't there before.

"Not that. The Calendula." Severus stood placing the new tools into the cauldron they would need. He came behind her as she switched out the ingredients.

"I have, Bridewort, Calendula, and Beeswax, what else..." She tilted her head to look at him, without a book to reference she was a bit unsure.

"Lavender," He pulled a small vial down from the top shelf looking through the bottles before frowning, "Essence of dittany is missing."

"There was some in the medicine cabinet."

"Then that's all we need."

"That's it?" She looked down at the few ingredients she had.

"Not all complex potions require complex ingredients, its how you use them." He pulled one more thing from the shelf and tucked it into his pocket.

"Right." Hermione gave him a soft smile and turned to follow him out. To say she was excited to watch him work would be an understatement. She had never really seen him brew before and she was curious to know how someone skilled in the field did their work.

She followed him back to the house by the light of his wand and back into the kitchen. He set his materials down on the center island before making his way presumably upstairs to retrieve the final ingredient. Hermione too great care laying out all the tools as if she were going to make the salve herself and stood back as he returned. Her eyes were bright and full of hope as he examined her work.

He made only one adjustment, he was left-handed. Something she hadn't noticed until now and had moved the knives to the left side of the counter. He glanced at her sitting like an eager puppy on a stool across from him before getting to work.

As he worked he could hear her brain reciting, verbatim, the information she would have acquired from her textbooks. It was mildly irritating but as she was doing it silently he let it pass. She had more than once handed him the next tool he would need and that too was mildly bothersome, he brewed alone. He liked brewing alone, it was cathartic but now with her thoughts clouding his mind space, it made him feel tense.

Hermione watched his hands explicitly. The way they moved was like a dance all their own. Precise and with practiced ease, it was truly something to admire. Her mind traitorously wandered to the memory of his hands on her skin and her face slowly turned red. She tried to push the thought away and notice he had deviated from what she could recall in the many books she had memorized. Her eyes shot to his face but he showed no uncertainty. He truly was the top of his field.

"Platitudes will get you nowhere Miss Granger." His voice was even as he added a small amount of essence of dittany. He knew it was different from what the instructions said and he waited for the insufferable know-it-all to correct him on it.

"Stay out of my head." Came a huffed response. He merely glanced up at her as she leaned closer, taking a mental list of all the changes he had made and trying to equate them to their purpose. Her jaw was tight and her scowl was impressive. He let out a soft snort and raised his stirring rod counting in slow seconds watching the mixture slowly change color.

"You took care of me." She broke the silence after he pulled the rod free wiping it clean with a satin cloth.

"I was instructed to do so." His voice was cold, even to him and he felt the sting of his tongue that lashed against her.

Hermione's jaw twitched, so she was just a burden, like the rest of them. She was merely a task for him to complete. Her heart told her it was a bold-faced lie but her mind reeled with hurt. Sorrow twisted to anger and anger into determination. She pushed herself up rather abruptly, the movement caused her back to twinge and made her left knee weak. Still so, she raised her wand and banished the contents of the potion in raw brazen bravery.

Severus went still, his jaw ticking as all the work he'd made suddenly disappeared. His eyes shot to her and his mouth opened with a rather harsh comment on the tip of his tongue.

"Teach me."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione smirked internally at having pushed him off kilter. She came around the edge of the small island, bracing herself along its top.

"Teach me." She nodded to the now empty cauldron. "Then your conscience will be clear and I needn't burden you any longer."

Her voice was like ice, and it settled deep inside the dark man's chest. He watched her swallow down the pain he had caused her, a deep determination settling in its place. He had hurt her, but instead of tears, she brought strength.

"Fine."

He moved aside letting her take his place. His head was starting to throb as he held back his anger at her wasting the limited ingredients they had. He pulled the tools so that they would be on her right and crossed his arms.

She shot him a look from the corner of her eye but her anger was dissipating gradually. She knew her little temper tantrum was childish but so were his words. She huffed softly as she tried to remember what he'd done first. Her hand moved toward the pestle and she heard him snort. With a scowl, she grabbed the flat edged knife instead and pulled the Bridesroot over. She started to cut in small even slices when she felt him move behind her.

"It's a dull edge knife, you're crushing the stem when you need to sever it." He pulled the knife she had chosen from her fingers before replacing it with a very sharp silver one. He pressed his chest to her back as he steadied her hand. "Slow arching cuts. Don't force the knife, let it do what it's designed to do." He took hold of her wrist and together made slow effortless cuts along the hearty stem.

Hermione fell into a sort of trace from his voice, it was hard and but instructive, just as it had been in the classroom. Though his assistance was something he would never have done before. His hand was firm but warm and she could feel every adjustment he made. She tried to focus and before long she hadn't even realized he'd pulled away her hand mimicking his movements on its own. She felt a swell of pride but kept herself calm as she sliced the last of the flower. He offered her the small mortar and she placed the silvers inside.

His body and hands returned as she lifted the pestle, and made her move in slow grinding motions instead of heavy thumps. His breath against her ear made her shiver but just like before he pulled back when she had mimicked his rhythm.

"Next," He watched as she poured the juice from the plant inside the cauldron and offered her the lavender she looked to him, instead of forging on alone, "22 drops."

She counted under her breath careful to make each drop the same size before pulling back. A glass stirring rod entered her hand as the flame beneath the cauldron restarted. She mixed everything in watching the two liquids dance and change color as the heat activated their magical properties.

They worked in harmony, neither one speaking unless it was absolutely necessary, his hands had returned for the final step, their strength and focus making easy work if the beeswax. When everything was ready he guided her hands and together they added everything together.

Hermione watched as the salve started to change and settle. Her body was warm, very warm, for a variety of reasons. One of which being his voice tumbling into her ear when he gave her instructions. Any girl who would have said they didn't appreciate his voice would have been a liar. That in combination with his hands made her want to feign an illness just to have him touch her. The thought alone was startling, sure she had pondered the idea, even read a few books on intimacy. But she was still stuck in her younger self sometimes, she often forgot she was 25 and had to remind herself that it was perfectly normal, hell even her friends had kids, and she knew that process couldn't have happened 'magically'. No what most concerning was the strength of the urges she felt. She had never felt them that strongly before, it was intoxicating and highly addictive.

"Does... this help reduce the appearance of scars...?"

Severus' lips pursed at the dreamy sound to her voice, he long since shut her out of his mind since their little spat. Though, even he had felt a warmth growing when he had taken her hands guiding her. He had remained professional up until this point. However, the drop in her voice made something stir inside him.

"Yes."

"That's why...that's why you added the dittany...and made the changes to the original design..."

"Correct."

Hermione turned slowly, he was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, she had to struggle to keep focus, her eyes trailing over the exposed skin from where she had opened his shirt. She bit her bottom lip and looked to each of the other buttons. She wanted to touch him. _Now._

Her hands rose of their own volition and he had tried to step back but the small space between the island and the counter provided no room to run. His hands curled into the wood behind him before he finally came to his senses.

"Stop." His plea was weak and she knew it.

Hermione pressed closer her fingers toying with one of the buttons. It wasn't until his hand came to her wrist did she snap out of whatever trance she had been in. She blushed all the way to her ears and muttered an apology slowly stepping aside.

Severus moved to the far end of the counter starting to pack away the tools all the while watching her from under his curtain of hair that had come down to hide his own flush.

Hermione looked at the salve and shifting slightly, what was _wrong_ with her? She'd finally gotten him to work with her and she had just gone and almost ruined any semblance of harmony they had with her stupid urges. Her eyes flicked to him, she couldn't feel what he was feeling and knew he had shut her out again. It was extremely frustrating that he was the only one in control. She wanted to smash it to pieces, see him at his most primal. It wasn't fair.

With a small huff, she closed the jars on the ingredients trying to focus on anything else. Anything. As if to abide by her request her back gave a sharp jolt making her gasp. She'd nearly lost her balance and she cursed under her breath. She'd only taken one muscle relaxer that day and _clearly_ , it was wearing off. She kept hold of the counter as she tried to keep herself steady. After her little display, she couldn't very well ask him to put the salve on for her. She'd missed out on the opportunity to feel his hands again and it made her want to cry out in frustration.

Severus watched her fight against herself, it was a rather amusing display of facial features. He'd opened the connection just barely and he could feel her need for him. The very idea that she would want him to touch her was as alarming as it was consoling. He waffled on his next course of action when he felt her pain against his own back. He knew she'd suffer just to appease him and it made his stomach curl uncomfortably. How many nights had he spent by her side easing her pain? Why did this feel different?

He set his jaw as he pulled the salve closer, he wouldn't let the stubborn Gryffindor get the best of him. He moved to her side unnoticed, as she bored holes into the countertop. He didn't wait for her permission this time and came behind slowly lifting the hem of her sweater.

Hermione jumped slightly when she felt something deliciously warm against her back. Her head turned sharply to the side, his face was tilted down but his brow was tight with concentration. She barely suppressed the moan that passed her lips as his fingertips worked the salve into her damaged nerve.

She pressed forward to give him more space, the edge of the counter pressing into her stomach. She took a slow breath and lowered her head down tracing the patterns of the wood to keep what little control she had. When his dipped slightly below the hem of her jeans her hips moved back of their own accord and her hands curled into the counter to keep herself in place.

She let her eyes close; his hand was hypnotic. When he moved to pull away she reached back taking his wrist. His fingers twitched against her skin and he tried to move away when she straightened up. Guiding his hand around and under the front of her sweater, she pressed his palm flat against the scar over her stomach.

Severus went completely still, he could feel her breaths fluttering against his palm and it made his head feel light. What did she want him to do? Was she just holding him? Was there some other reason? The image had seen that morning returned and his face darkened. The scar on her chest. She had asked him, she had already told him. Gently he pulled back, eliciting a soft whine and dipped his fingers into the salve. He eased her mind when he lifted the hem up with his thumb, shifting and raising her fingers away from the mark. She took the direction and let her head roll down to watch him.

His fingers moved light as a feather, against the deepest part of the healed wound. Hermione couldn't stop herself from pressing closer, her breathing coming in soft whisps past her parted lips. When his fingers pressed into the hollow of her hips she felt her knees weaken for an entirely different reason and she had to bite her lip to keep silent. Her mind was a mess, the only thought she had was, lower.

When he pulled away she let out a deep whine lifting her eyes. She wanted something she knew he wasn't ready to give her and it felt like agony inside. Her lips parted again and she whispered the only thing safe to say in the moment.

"Thank you..."


	20. Chapter 19

oO Day Two Oo

Morning broke to the sound of birds chirping and a warm wind blowing through the trees. It was peaceful and serene.

An black owl swooped low, making a wide arch before coming to rest along the weathered property fence. It settled itself next to a silver tabby that had perched there watching, waiting.

oOOo

Severus groaned deeply and tried to pull at the arm around his neck. The woman it was attached to groaned softly and started to squirm. Her head, that was originally tucked into the crook of his elbow, turned and her hair fell over his face. She whined low in the back of her throat and only tightened her hold. Severus shifted his face from under soft curls and pulled harder. Hermione relented reluctantly, lifting her head but not her eyes. She mumbled something incoherent before dropping her head back down on his arm.

They had both gone to sleep in separate beds, Severus had even made a point of placing a pillow between them so as to preserve his personal space. Their moment downstairs had woken something inside him just as much as it did her but he wasn't going to allow himself to fall prey to her female whiles. However, the voice inside that pushed him to stay on course and survive the three days was gradually losing its power.

He had pushed the beds back together, only because he was a man of his word but now he was waking up with a face full of hair that wasn't his and limbs pressing into rather unpleasant places. His body was happy, the feeling of warmth pressing against him was a rare comfort and it did soothe his otherwise lonely heart. However, his mind was still fighting against her. He had to stay strong, he had survived much worse. Though it was becoming clear, pain was easier to handle than the fear of loss.

"Release me, woman." He tried her arm again trying to move onto his side. It was made rather difficult as his own leg was tangled in hers and her knee was pressing into him at a very unpleasant angle. He had one arm free and used it to give her side a gentle push. The arm that had been around his neck moved to his chest. He gave her another prodding right in the spot where he knew her to be ticklish and with a soft squeak she pulled her arms back protectively. She turned to face him pulling her leg back towards her and out of the previously precarious position.

Finally free, he pulled his arm from beneath her head and slipped from the bed, he nearly lost his footing thanks to the blanket that had trailed with him but thankfully saved face at the last second. His tank top was pushed all the way up and he huffed pulling it down forcibly. The woman on the bed gave him a sleepy look before nuzzling down in the warmth he had left behind. As a second thought, he carelessly tossed his blanket overtop of her before turning toward the bathroom. Leaving the human octopus to fend for herself.

He went through his morning routine until he realized he'd forgotten to get a fresh set of clothes, still thinking her to be asleep he opened the door to the bedroom only to be awarded with her bare back and underwear-clad bottom. The sight froze him in place.

Hermione turned her head slowly as she heard the door and quickly pulled the pajamas shirt she had in her hands to her chest. The look on his face was priceless. It was some mixture of awe, fear and a little of something else. A fire ran all through her body and settled in the pit of her stomach. Had this situation been with either Harry or Ron she would have yelled at them until their ears fell off. As it was, she felt only trepidation.

Her eyes flicked down his frame, he was shirtless, his tank top having fallen from his hand, presumably in shock. He was still wearing his sleeping pants but they had fallen low on his waist just below the top of his hip. He was just as she remembered him to be, lean and thin. His chest was defined with soft ridges outlining his pectorals while his stomach had a small arch to it that had a dip down the center. With his pants so low she was able to see a very unmistakable V shape to his lower abdomen. Her eyes traced the lines that crossed his chest and wrapped around his ribs but lingered on the new ones that ran over his stomach. They were healed but were still red and raised, each line wider than two of her fingers. It looked exceptionally painful but he appeared not to notice them at all.

In the time it took for Hermione to take in his physical changes he, in turn, had done the same. His eyes had run from the top of her head, her hair though bedraggled didn't look frizzy or coarse, in fact, the curls looked more organized and the color shined even brighter than he could recall. It fell partially over her shoulders covering the upper part of her back but he could tell she'd gained a fair bit of muscle. He had felt the dips in her back when he'd put on the salve but now he could see they extended all the way up and even around the sides. Her ribs were no longer visible instead replaced with a soft curve that ran to the flare of her hips. Her legs didn't look like stirring rods anymore and had their own shadows that accented her return to physical prowess. She defiantly didn't look like a child, no everything about her screamed woman. Powerful woman. His body was starting to respond to the image, that coupled with the feeling of her skin made a heat burn its way down. Severus knew he had to move, had to turn away, his body, however, wasn't listening.

Hermione was the first to break their stupor, keeping her pajamas shirt close to her chest, lest she really give him an aneurysm, she turned just a bit more to address him. It took a few swallows before she finally got the words out.

"Did... you want to shower first... ?"

Hermione watched his Adam's Apple bob before he opened his mouth his voice deep and gravely from sleep, "Yes."

Hermione flicked her eyes to the closet. She was between him and his goal, standing at the dresser she knew he'd have to get in as well. She chewed the inside of her lip before turning her back toward him. She pulled the shirt she'd been holding over her head pulling out her hair. She could see him in the mirror mounted on the back of the dresser, still as a statue. She took the steps to the side giving him enough room to get what he needed without running the risk of coming close to her.

Hermione watched him from the reflection, for a man in early his forties he had amazing definition. His chest was broad and his stomach was taut. She could track every muscle group as he moved, his waist was slim and his hips had a distinct V shape that dipped below how pajamas pants. When he moved to the closet her heart broke taking in all the lines of past pain. His back looked hard, the muscles even more prominent. He could see every ridge that held his frame up. Even a little tick near his right shoulder where she could guess he held his stress. The scars that turn through his skin barely registered in her mind. To her, he was as perfect as a Greek statue.

She quickly lowered her eyes when he turned back trying to hide her flush. She took another few steps so he could get into the dresser but her eyes meet his. They held each other's gaze for a long time the mental space they shared from time to time sparked to life as she tried to tell him what her mouth couldn't say.

 _You're beautiful._

Severus' brow ticked slightly but he couldn't stop himself from returning the sentiment.

 _As are you._

His words were rewarded with a gentle smile before her eyes turned away. He could tell she didn't fully believe him but he didn't understand why. Gently, he closed the drawer and turned back toward the bathroom, he paused at the threshold turning to look at her once more. The beautiful smile that had grown at his words had faded, replaced with a haunted look of sadness. He tried not to give it much thought as he closed the door but a pull in his heart made him pause.

Severus stood behind the closed door for a long time trying to reach into her mind, trying to discern the reason. To his surprise, he found himself unable to read her thoughts, he could only feel her sadness. Was she occluding? He tried to see what stopped him when he felt a gentle push. She didn't want him to know. She was pushing him out. Why did that hurt so much? His head lowered down and he looked at the line over his heart.

Could he feel her if he touched it? Could he call to her if he did? His jaw set with a purpose. Forgetting his shower he tossed his clothes to the side of the bathtub and pulled on his white shirt. He didn't button it all the way just two in the center, leaving it to fall open. As he turned back toward the door, he swallowed, holding the handle and tried one last time to reach her. Still unable to do so and unable to let the image leave his mind he pushed open the door deliberately. She was standing in front of the dresser almost as she had been but he could see her in the mirror looking at the scar on her stomach.

He let the door swing wide announcing his return, his eyes meeting hers in the reflexion. She sniffled slightly and tried to set her face, but it was a poor effort and made worse when she turned towards him trying to force a grin.

"Forget something?"

His eyes narrowed at the choked words. He could tell she was trying not to cry but her eyes, they didn't lie to him. When her eyes lowered to his stomach her efforts renewed but they weren't strong enough to keep the tears from gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I... did this to you..." She sniffled and tried her best to put on a brave face but it was broken by a choked sob passing her lips.

"Did what?" His voice was calm, almost soothing as he closed the gap. He took her by her chin raising it to meet him, his thumb brushing away a tear that dared to fall.

"This..." Her fingertips lightly grazed the scar on his stomach. He couldn't help the reflexive motion that pulled away. A soft sob broke through and her hand fell back down.

"You didn't do this to me." He tried to catch her eyes but they were too full of tears to see him clearly.

"Yes...I did..." A fresh sob broke through and she clutched to the sides of his open shirt.

Severus' brow worried as he felt her, felt all her guilt over falling ill. Having to be taken care of. Having lost her friends who had tried to help her. Having put the one person who she had grown to care about deeply, into harm's way. All of it came crashing down at once, an unstoppable force of lament.

No matter how he spun it, he couldn't see the fault in her logic. She had rationalized all the way down to the final battle, and beyond. If she had tried to help him when she had first seen him, then she never would have gone back for him. If she had never left him then, she wouldn't have had to go back for him. If she hadn't done that, she never would have been injured to start.

Severus could hear it all, he understood it in its complexity. He wanted to take responsibility for some of it. For all of it but there was no loophole in her logic. His jaw twitched. He had felt this exact way before, it had ruined years of his life. He tried to think of the one thing he wanted to hear most in that moment. The one thing he needed for his salvation, his redemption.

"I forgive you."

Her eyes opened looking into his, his voice held no waver and she could feel his words wrapping around her heart. Her bottom lip quivered but he silenced anything she was about to say with a soft lingering kiss to the crown of her forehead.

Her hands dragged along his sides pulling her body closer and clenched tightly into the fabric at his lower back. His hands ran down from her jaw, one gently resting at the back of her head while the other wrapped around her upper back.

The world around them bowed and swayed, as they held each other so gently, their eyes closed listening to the sound of their own heartbeat. The emotion of two broken souls met for the first time in truth, mending together by the power of forgiveness. The line that beat between them grew in color, a deep gold laced with silver wound its way from between them slowly wrapping them in a warmth neither had experienced since their death.

It was an embrace, of full acceptance.

oOOo

The light unseen by its creators was easily seen by the two onlookers. Minerva shifted on her perch as the light illuminated the top window. Draco shifted as well turning his owlish head down to look at Minerva.

 _Is that what I think it is?_

 _It would be another color if they failed, wouldn't it?_

 _The book said it would turn red if the bond was broken._

 _What did it mention about gold?_

 _It didn't._

They both turned back as the light faded away, they both had some more research to do.

oOOo

Hermione pulled away first, her nose stuffy from crying, preventing her from breathing properly. With a soft sniffle, a true smile curled her lips. He could never have asked for anything more than what he had given her. She knew, that he, above all others, could understand. That he, only he, would be able to see through her meticulous web of guilt and look past it all the way to her heart. It was exactly what she needed in that moment, and the way that he spoke to her told her that he was telling the truth. That he held no responsibility over her head for any of the things that had befallen them. Despite his acentric words and harsh comments, they had simply been his defense. His way of dealing with the hurt that he couldn't process. She gently straightened his shirt her eyes lingering over the line that peeked out her fingers twitching to touch it like she had before. She knew what he had done for her was exceptionally brave, and she was starting to believe that he could see it too. Step two of any successful relationship, communication.

"Coffee?"

The tension of the moment snapped and Severus let out the breath he'd been holding. He even let out a soft chuckle when he released her head from his chest. What a way to start a morning. They both felt a tingle over their hearts but neither one dared to question it in that moment.

Hermione released his shirt after his hug and wiped at her eyes, "Take a shower, you smell like me." She gave him a playful push on the chest and he couldn't help but smirk.

He straightened himself up relieved that he had done everything right for once. He had never known someone so closely before, even in the time that they spent together before, they had only spoken about the task at hand. It felt as though he was meeting the true woman for the very first time. Sure, she was easily affected by her emotions, but her emotions were pure and strong. She didn't have the ability to hide anything from him and he suspected that she had only tried to appear strong to appease him. Not to lie to him. It was such a strange feeling to be able to truly see someone before you, to know what they were feeling and see it in their eyes and hear it in their words. They had both fought against each other, but neither one had ever compromised their integrity. It was something he could admire, she may have been young, but her soul was old. When her words reached his ears he tried to let his facade fall away enough to give her a smirk in turn, giving her the respect she had earned and the truth she deserved.

"Whose fault is that?"

She threw him watery-eyed smile and waved him towards the bathroom with a soft giggle.

When he finally did as he was told Hermione wiped her face with her shirt before tossing it aside. She avoided looking in the mirror as she dressed. She chose a deep blue sweater and jeans adorning them with a black and silver belt before starting on her hair. She'd thankfully brought the brush out with her the night before and didn't run the risk of having to enter the bathroom. She pulled it back into a loose ponytail letting her curls show their power before she headed downstairs.

oOOo

"Harry are you sure you haven't heard anything it's been days since I saw her with Malfoy."

Harry looked at his friends face in the floo, he had caught him on his way to work and it was getting harder to keep avoiding him.

"It's been really busy at work, I'll try to make time today but I can't just go up to people and start interrogating them Ron people will think I'm abusing my power. "

"You're right, you're right, just let me know okay?"

"I will."

Harry canceled the floo call with worry on his brow.

oOOo

Hermione had regained her composure by the time Severus had joined her downstairs. They had taken their coffee to the living room to just enjoy the morning. About halfway through her cup, Hermione had gotten the sudden urge to see if the old T.V. would work. She sat in front of it now turning the dials curiously while Severus was sitting on the couch watching her with a smirk.

"It has power, I can hear it humming. It just won't turn on."

Her parents had had an older TV but not one with dials and nobs. Hermione moved to her hands and knees almost spilling her coffee, luckily Severus summoned the cup out of her way, crawling behind the large wooden case.

"What would be interesting enough to want to see?"

"I don't know, I just think the idea of a muggle TV in a house with two magical people would be fun." Her head disappeared back behind and he couldn't help but shake his head. While she was fiddling with something in the back he leaned forward and pulled out the nob at the very top hidden beneath the doily that had slipped during her explorations. There was a small popping noise before static filled the room.

"What'd you do?!" Hermione's head popped curiously over the back catching him just as he sat back down.

"Nothing." He took a drink of his coffee to hide his victorious smirk.

"Liar." Her eyes narrowed playfully at him before she came back around looking up and down the front. She tried one of the dials watching as an image fluttered in and out before going to static again.

Suddenly, a voice came through the static and a grainy black and white picture wobbled in and out of focus.

"Today, The U.S. has announced that their new Department of Homeland Security offices is ready to be implemented. This department was created following the wake of the 2001 Terrorist Attack on the World Trade Centers in New York Ci-"

Hermione made a face turning the dial. The muggle news never changed. She turned the dial once more when a new image had started to form. The static turned green and she squinted as the image started to take place.

"Is...is that Harry?"

Severus leaned forward suddenly very curious.

"Today we are pleased to announce that the Aurors had officially captured and carried out a death sentence on the notorious Fenrir Greyback. A well-known supporter of Voldemort and his cause. The werewolf-"

The image suddenly fizzled out and the TV gave a small puff of smoke from the top. Hermione skuttled back in case it caught fire but the old machine simply went silent.

"Severus...was your Grandfather a wizard?" She turned her head slowly still trying to process what she had just seen.

"Not that I ever knew."

"Your Grandmother?"

"Never met her, either of them for that matter." He perched himself on the edge of the couch as he tried to think back.

Hermione turned on her knees leaning against the side of the couch as she watched him think. She had never known the wizarding world to use TVs but she could recall that when they had first come out the wizarding world had tried to adapt them into their world without much success.

Severus' eyes flicked back and forth as he sorted through the few memories he had of his grandfather. There weren't many but of the few, he could recall, one stood out from the rest.

"The barn."

"The barn?"

Severus nodded and slowly stood offering out his hand to help her to her feet.

"He told me once, that if he should leave me, that everything he wanted me to have would be in the barn."

"How...how old were you?"

"Six maybe Seven, he passed away that year. I've never been back."

Hermione's brows rose and she took his hand.

"Let's go."

Hermione pulled him towards the door with excitement. The idea of learning more about the one person who seemed to care that this man even existed had spurred her on. Though, when Severus dug in his heels at the threshold it caused her to look back curiously. It took her a moment to see the fear around his eyes but when she did she curbed her excitement.

"It'll be fine." She came closer holding his hand a bit tighter, "I promise." With a soft smile and a gentle tug, he started moving once more.

The front of the barn had collapsed but the roof and the walls seemed stable enough. The old paint had been washed away in most places leaving behind grey dry rot in its place. Hermione bit her lip as she looked it. It was like a sad representation of his life. Broken but still standing.

Severus moved along the side looking for the side door, leaving Hermione to search the other side. Vines had taken over the sunny side and it took a bit of skill but he was able to make out the faint outline of a door frame hidden behind. Running his wand over the foliage, he pulled it back from the door. The old entrance way groaned softly and the door fell open a few inches.

"Mi-"

"Hermione. Her-my-knee." Her voice was light but held a familiar sterness to it. She patted his back as she came around his side looking into the darkness. She gave the door a small push but it held firm seemingly stuck on something. She completely ignored Severus putoff look as she lowered down wedging her way inside to see what was blocking the door.

"Lumos." She turned the tip of her wand up waving away a bit of dirt that came down from somewhere above. She turned the light toward the door and frowned. A large beam from the loft had fallen and jammed itself along the crevice. She looked up shooting light above her. It looked safe to move.

Still cautious, she placed a small shield around herself before lifting her wand. A tight swish and flick and she felt the weight of the beam at the tip of her wand. The entire barn gave an ominous creak as she pulled the wood a few inches to the right and off the door. She set it down gently on a support pillar and canceled the spell holding very still to listen for any possibility that the entire structure would collapse. When nothing came she canceled the shield and pulled the door open.

"There we are." She smiled at him but he just gave her a grumpy look in return, apparently still sour over her little comment. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and turned back into the barn casting a few more lights into the space.

The entire barn smelled stale, like old decaying hay and dirt. Large swooping spiderwebs covered every available opening and dust-colored all the wood a pale gray. Old stalls were completely broken down and collapsing onto each other. They didn't look like they had held animals but rather shelves for potting plants and other herbology pursuits. There was a rusted over plow sticking out from the partially collapsed loft and other tools of the trade that had been hung on the far wall.

Hermione cast a bubble head charm just to stave off the smell and any possible microbes that hung in the air. She took a cautious step towards the center when the boards below gave an ominous creak.

Severus moved cautiously to her side, a feeling of unease settling between his shoulders. The memory if this place overlayed its decay and he turned slowly on his heel.

"Where would he put something precious?"

Severus just shook his head, he suddenly felt extremely ridiculous. Who was to say that it was still even there? It had been decades since anyone had been inside the barn. He was sure the only reason the house was still standing was that it had been repaired by Minerva.

Severus suddenly stopped. Minerva, she would have only secured this place in the last 5 years at _best_. That's giving her credit to have thought this far ahead. No, this reeked of something else. Or rather _someone_ else.

"Albus." He ground his teeth hissing the name as an anger welled inside him.

"What'd you say?" Hermione had moved toward the loft, part of it was still intact and the ladder had appeared unusable so she had levitated herself up onto the aging platform. She looked down over the edge curiously when he mumbled something.

"Nothing." Severus turned his head toward the workbench casting a cushioning charm on his feet so as not to distress the wood any more than necessary. He cast a small charm to keep the dust that was falling from the loft from getting into his hair and face.

Severus ran his eyes over the bench, a lone wooden truck was resting on the top, unfinished. His grandfather had often worked with wood, he could remember his toys having been wood but he never took into consideration that his grandfather had actually made them.

Severus picked up the truck running his thumb through the layer of dust, it was painted black, with script writing on the side. He tilted his head moving his wand a bit closer to read what was written.

"Happy Birthday."

His voice was solemn as he read those painted words. A feeling deep inside his chest welled and he had to turn his eyes away. He set down the toy gingerly his foot shifting in the sawdust when the tip of his boot thumped against something underneath.

The loft overhead gave a tremble and he looked up. The groaning moved toward the lip and he let out a slow breath as Hermione slowly floated down.

"Nothing up there but raccoon nests." She brushed some dirt from her pants and looked to him for hope.

Severus nodded to her and bent down on one knee looking under the bench, an old wooden footlocker was pushed far under and had been protected from most of the decay. He leaned under the bench.

As Severus worked the trunk from under the bench Hermione's eyes wandered over the small workbench. Her eyes landed on the truck and she realized why she had gotten the sudden urge to cry. She looked down at the man that has become more than just a professor, more than just a caretaker, a renewed propose growing in her chest.

"What'd you find?" She stepped back out of the way as he pulled the large trunk from under the bench. He ran good want over the top lifting the layer of dust. Beautiful deep wood with detailed carvings appeared under their wand-light and Severus ran his hand over the family crest that inlayed the center.

"Did your grandfather make this?"

"So it would seem." Severus looked down at the front a simple wooden dial locked the front. He pressed his palm against it and gave it a hard turn. The wood was stiff but it gave way with a loud pop. Hermione kept the light level as he pushed open the top.

Hermione moved closer, going onto her knees beside Severus as they looked into the chest. A large black clothe covered its contents, a single letter resting at the top.

Severus hesitated his fingers hovering over the old paper before he finally picked it up, he turned it over to the front. _'To my Grandson, Severus Tobias Snape.'_ Carefully he turned the brittle envelope back around and slipped his finger under the wax seal.

Hermione held her breath as he pulled out the old letter, moving her wand so that he could see better.

 _To my dearest Grandson,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then my time upon this Earth has passed. Know that I shall be with you even when you cannot see me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive your father for all he has done. I had tried my best to raise him, but he has taken his own path in this world._ _I know life will be hard, and I know there will be things that will bring you to your knees. Do not ever give up. You are stronger than you ever could imagine. Life may be cruel and unfair, but a kind and just man brings peace to the world. If you cannot be kind, remember to be just. If you cannot be just, then be kind. If you do these things you will remember the best of this world and all it has to offer. I hope what I have left for you will bring you comfort in the darkest of times and always show you the path that many would not have the strength to follow._

 _You are loved,_

 _Agustus Snape_


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: So sorry for the delay this week! I was hospitalized for stress induced illness but I will be back to work in no time! Please enjoy this update and I hope you're all enjoying the story! Kind Regards-R

* * *

"Let's...take it inside." Hermione's voice was barely that of a whisper, her hand coming to rest gently on his bicep. She could feel so many things in that moment, the weight of which made her want to collapse. Then, she saw it, the faintest of shines against his cheek. She shifted just a hair closer, her wand adjusting as she moved. Her breath caught in her throat as the solitary tear ran down the man's face. So pure, so excruciating. She wanted nothing more than to take it all away. To take him far away, send him back in time, anything to reset his godforsaken life.

It was all too much. A sob clenched her throat tight. A burning hand was wrapping around her heart, like an infuno of raw emotion, it twisted all the sorrow into a deep anger. She would cry for him, she would weep all the tears he would never have allowed himself to shed. Leaning up further on her knees she pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

The hand tightened and she could feel his anger boiling to the surface. It was his defense against the world. His harsh tongue and shields. Closing her eyes, her hand ran under his arm and to his chest, gentle fingers slipped effortlessly through the buttons of his shirt and onto his pale skin beneath. She felt a soft shock as her fingers touch the line over his heart and she had to close her eyes to keep herself grounded as she let all his pain and anger roll through her frame.

He didn't move away, but his face had fallen with his eyes when he registered her weight rest against him. His brow furrowed as he felt all the years of pain and regret, all the anger that threatened to blow the entire barn into pieces, wash from his frame like a cleansing summer rain. He lowered his head as if in prayer and pressed his cheek atop her head closing his eyes as he allowed her to take what so many had given him. When she shuddered silently against him, he made to pull away, he knew she couldn't handle it, handle him. To his surprise, she only held him tighter, her hand never leaving his heart as a new swell of power arched between them.

His eyes searched the heavens for answers. How could a man who had known him so little, care for him so much as to leave something so heartfelt behind? How could this woman who had known so little, come to care for him so strongly? His eyes lost their focus as another tear fearlessly ran down his cheek.

Could he truly be redeemed for all the wrongs he had done? Could his life truly be something more than solitude and loneliness?

The fear that would normally accompany those thoughts washed from him into the ethereal and a weight lifted from his heart that he hadn't known to even be there. His eyes closed tightly as he bowed his head, the hand that held his heart pressed such power inside him. A soft golden glow had joined them and it was growing stronger, weaving its way like a creeping spider's web up her arm and around their bodies. Just like he had seen before in her mind when they had joined their consciousness together, their souls were dancing.

Her eyes were so gentle, so kind as he dared to look upon her face. Severus knew he didn't deserve someone such as this in his life but he found all his resolve crackling along its edges when she smiled through her tears and gently thumbed away his own. He felt something spark inside his heart, a feeling that was as powerful as it was terrifying.

Without a single protest, Severus allowed himself to be guided back to his feet, the trunk shrunk down and led from the barn, the hand that guided him was warm and strong. She guided him back inside the house turning to take both of his hands as she led him into the small sitting room. He allowed himself to be guided to the small couch without a single complaint or reprimand and when she moved to sit, he made no comment as she pulled him down to rest against her. Though he had never sat that way before, his body gave no protest as she pulled his head against her chest. Her hands carded through his hair as they shared a moment of pure emotion. Neither one had the strength to move once she had settled him in place, a new weight forming over them as he let his eyes close to the rhythm of her hand in his hair.

Hermione took a shaky breath looking somewhere far away; her hand running through his ebony locks. She found no words coming to her tongue while she watched him rest his worn body against her small frame. It filled her with something she dare not name. Tears continued to fall freely but no sob passed her lips as she just let all that had built inside him run through and out of her body.

oOOo

Hermione rested against the arm of the small couch, her toes tucked under Severus' thigh and her knees serving as a table of sorts as she read through one of the books that had been at the bottom of the trunk. They had taken a mutual reprieve from all things emotional and had gone to sit on the porch for a long while. Neither one speaking, just enjoying the moment.

When the tension between them had settled they had retired back to their respective personal space. Neither he nor she spoke about what they had shared, each too afraid to ruin something that could develop into something more. Severus had set the trunk in the small space between the tv and the couch and they had each taken out one thing to examine. He had taken one of the journals, and after looking at some small wooden toys, she had taken an old book whose cover had been worn away. The trunk hadn't had much, a small set of leather-bound journals, a single hardback book, a few small toys in a chest, an old service pistol that would never fire again, and an old blanket that had been used to wrap an oddly shaped cylinder that neither one of them recognized.

She had been very happy to find it to be a book she had studied in her childhood, 'Society and Solutide: Twelve Chapters' by Emerson and had engaged wholly in the text. Though she would, from time to time, glance over top at his focused face.

He had picked one of the journals, having come to find letters painstakingly placed between the pages marking the back and forth of correspondence. He could tell they were letters between his grandfather and his mother at the start. Congratulating her on her pregnancy. He had written to his Grandmother too, love letters, though most were lost to mud or blood, the idea was there behind the diluted ink. He had moved toward the last few letters when he realized they had been addressed to him. He'd never received any letters in his youth at least nothing he could recall. He pulled out an envelope that was still pressed between the pages and realized they had been returned. They had moved, and they hadn't told him the new address. It made his stomach turn to think about. What had happened between his father and this man? What had his grandfather done that would disrupt their relationship? He made a bit of a face and closed the journal setting it down beside the others.

He felt a weird sensation under his leg and jerked slightly turning his scowl toward the woman who was hiding a smile behind the book in her hand. He narrowed his eyes a bit but found that he couldn't find any anger to throw her way. She was sitting quietly, a rare treat and reading silently. He took a moment to just take in the visage. Unlike when she was pouring over reference texts and other academia her brow wasn't worried and she wasn't chewing her lip incessantly. Her face was completely relaxed as her eyes tracked the words on the page. She had let down her hair and tucked it behind one ear a curl lightly twitching against her cheek with each breath. Oddly, he found her touch soothing instead of unsettling. He glanced down at her knees to the book trying to see the cover.

"Society and Solitude by-"

"Emerson."

Hermione's brows rose and her jaw opened before snapping shut audibly, of course, he would know, he may have had a bad family life but she would guess he had escaped into any book he could get his hands on. She shifted slightly looking to the stack of journals he had leafed through trying to judge his reaction to what he'd found. He was hard to read and the connection between them had gone silent once more. She let out a slow breath looking down at her book. She'd never read any of his works in the original print. She had only read them in collective-work books from the library. There was something oddly satisfying when reading the original; like it was untainted by the hands of time.

"What's your favorite?" She turned a page trying to sound non-invasive.

"Self-Reliance."

"Mine too." Her voice dropped a little and she occupied her mind by turning a page. She looked up when he shifted closer, her brain was a few ticks too slow and she let out a small squeak as he plucked the book from her hands. She pouted and sat up to try and take it back.

"Self-Reliance isn't in this book." He gave her a sideways glance keeping the book out of her reaching hands.

"Ne te quaesiveris extra." She could tell he was challenging her and lifted her chin to his challenge. He tilted his head towards her, his brow rising higher, "Be yourself; no base imitator of another, but your best self. There is something which you can do better than another. Listen to the inward voice and bravely obey that. Do the things at which you are great, not what you were never made for. "

"What I must do is all that concerns me, not what the people think. This rule, equally arduous in actual and in intellectual life, may serve for the whole distinction between greatness and meanness. It is the harder, because you will always find those who think they know what is your duty better than you know it. It is easy in the world to live after the world's opinion; it is easy in solitude to live after our own; but the great man is he who in the midst of the crowd keeps with perfect sweetness the independence of solitude."

"To be great is to be misunderstood."

She held his gaze proudly and to her surprise, he inclined his head to her and relinquished the book he'd confiscated. Once the book was back in her hands she leaned back again with a happy sigh, she turned through a few pages trying to find her previous spot when she let out a soft noise of surprise. A large picture, presumably used as a bookmark, came loose and fell into her lap. She tilted her head as she picked it up.

"Severus?"

"Mm?" Severus had leaned back over, looking into the trunk, the cloth that had wrapped everything had obscured one final thing and his curiosity at the shape and size of it made him furrow his brow.

"Is this you?" She turned the photo around. It wasn't a muggle one this time, it was a wizard's photo. He couldn't have been more than two or three years old, sitting on his Grandfather's lap, the little black-haired boy waved happily at the camera before pulling a bit of his hair into his mouth. The man looked down and pulled the ebony locks from his mouth before the cycle repeated.

Severus glanced sideways at the picture, his jaw ticking as he sat back looking at it properly. "Yes." He took the picture from her fingers and pulled it closer for his inspection. He turned it to the back reading the date, he would have been turning three that year. He didn't remember this picture being taken, he would have been too young.

Hermione watched the emotions threaten to rile him once more and shifted so she was sitting up properly beside him, "You were a very cute baby." She said trying to get him to say something scathing or insulting, anything to distract him from whatever he was feeling in that moment.

He let out a deep sigh through his nose, "The more important question, is how he has a wizards photograph."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding gently taking the photo back, "Well your mother was a witch right? Maybe she took it?"

"My mother wasn't one to capture memories," His voice was acentric at best and he had a snarl at the corner of his mouth. Turning his attention down to the long rectangular box he had taken into his lap, he attempted to push his family from his mind. He wanted to drop the subject completely but everything they were doing was just pushing him closer to the edge all over again. When he opened the small box he went still. A wand. A real magical wand.

Hermione's eyes shot down into the box and she couldn't help but let out the faintest of gasps. The power that emanated from the wand reached them both. Golden black met honey Brown and they each turned to look back at the wand inside.

The wand that laid inside the velvet inlaid box was the darkest black that either of them had ever seen. It looked as smooth as silk and even had its own aura around it. The length was unembellished but there was a slight design near the base wrapping around the butt easily hidden in the caster's palm. There was a small bit of parchment tucked in the roof of the box and Hermione reached out with shaking fingers pulling it open with trepidation.

Severus turned his eyes towards her but didn't make to reach for the wand inside, even though every ounce of his magical core was begging him to take hold of it.

"To my dearest Grandson, I know you are of your mother's kind and so, I wanted you to have this as a gift from me to know that I will always love you, no matter what path you choose in this life." Hermione folded the small letter back over looking at the wand in the box, "How did he even...?"

"Secrecy laws weren't as tight back in those times." He dismissed before wrapping his fingers around the wand. He jerked as a jolt of power ran up his arm. Hermione leaned back just a bit as a ball of energy formed at the tip. She'd never seen a wand respond that way, and she was a little worried. She looked to Severus to see if they should be running, but the man just set his face with deep focus and called the magic back inside.

There was a heavy silence that settled between them for the longest time before Hermione noticed her own wand growing uncomfortably warm against her forearm. She shifted and pulled it from its sheath raising the ivory between them. When the two wands came close enough, a large spark of blue lightning arched between them and she couldn't help but jolt as the power ran up her arm like a rampaging storm.

"Same core." Severus supplied, slowly pulling his replacement wand from his arm.

Hermione looked at him incredulously, how could he be so calm? Couldn't he feel it? The insurmountable power? She'd never felt so strong in her entire life. She felt like she could turn the entire world on its end and rain down fire from the heavens with the amount of energy flowing inside her.

"Focus." He said calmly pulling the wand away from hers lessening the connection. He gave the wand a very small flick and conjured a small blue flame in the air.

Hermione's eyes flicked to the display and she shifted to repeat his feat, a less controlled flick produced a flame of amber beside his own, the flames danced and twined together to form a new color all their own. It was exceptionally beautiful and wildly mesmerizing. Hermione's eyes danced as the light around them grew and took the shape of a male lion's mane and face. She couldn't help but smirk when the image disappeared into the flames once more and a new one started to take shape. As a female lion's maw slowly formed Hermione couldn't help but smile broadly, that was her spirit, a lion just as his, strong, powerful, commanding. It's golden eyes pierced them both before letting out a mighty roar that echoed through the entire space sending the magical flames in all directions before disappearing into the void.

Hermione lowered her wand with a shaky hand taking a slow breath to try and wrap her mind around the image she had just seen. When Severus tucked the new wand away she turned her eyes sharply to him, hadn't he seen it? Hadn't he seen their power? How could he deny that there was something between them now? When he got up without a single word she felt dejected. A stab against her very being. When he looked down at her with that emotionless mask she turned her eyes away trying to protect herself but she knew it wouldn't be so simple. This man was anything but. Despite all they had gone through that day, he was still pushing her away. Still protecting what was left of his fragile heart. She had only one day left to appease his gentler nature. The one she had seen before, the one she knew to be inside him.

With a quick intake of air, she set her jaw trying to keep the tears from growing in the corner of her eyes. She was strong, just as strong as he was, he would see. A soft voice tried to cast doubt upon everything she was trying to do and she shook her head to silence it. Standing herself, she took the book she had been reading and turned away from him taking the long way around the couch and moved into the other room without so much as a backward glance.

Severus watched her stalk from the room, confusion ticked along his jaw but he knew when and when not to approach a feral woman. He looked down at the trunk before back in the direction she had left. What had he done? Why did he care? A childish anger welled up in his chest and he moved to replace all they had removed from the trunk, snapping it shut with a loud shudder before he pushed it to the wall out of the way. With another glance towards the room she had fled to, he pushed himself up again trying to sort out just exactly what he wanted.

So far he had been ignoring every advance she had made at him, even though he had slipped a few times, he knew his resolve on the matter was starting to waver. His own heart beat with contradictions at the current circumstance and the more he had learned about his Grandfather had only complicated matters.

Of course, he had seen it, how could he not? When the roar had sent their combined powers washing around the room how could he possibly ignore the perfect harmony of their magic? What did it mean? What did it mean, _now?_ There was no war to fight, no battle to win. What good would it do to tap into something so raw and powerful? What good would it do either of them in their current circumstance? It had been the power they had used to defeat the creature that had nearly stolen their lives. It had been used to curtail the very essence of darkness in this world. More powerful than the wizard they had both fought against. But there was no evil like that now, no reason to harness such unbelievable power. More importantly, where had it come from? It hadn't always been there. No, it would have been seen many years ago if it had, no doubt Albus would have used it to his advantage and used them against the forces of darkness. Maybe if it had been there earlier it would have spared them all the mess they had found themselves in. As it was, he could find no logical reason to take hold of something so earthshattering. Still, his heart cried out for something. Like something inside of him was missing. Like he wasn't complete without it.

His hand raised to his heart, she had taken something from him. Something that had been harming him for more years than he could count. It was inside her now, festering and growing. He had let her take his pain, let her harness his anger. He should have felt relieved, but he only felt guilty. Guilty over everything she had done for him. He had been trying to rationalize her persistence with gratitude but it pressed along the line of something more. It wasn't just in a Gryffindor's personality to be that way, no this was something all her own. It made him feel things he didn't want to feel and even worse when she had walked away from him. She hadn't left, no, she was just in the other room but she had been by his side through all of his torment and he found that he had come to rely on her presence to keep his mind clear. He had never come to rely on others for his own well-being before; this was entirely new territory for him and despite her repeated attempts to have him lean on her, he was just now seeing the purpose behind all her tears.

He didn't want to see her hurt, more so he couldn't bear the thought of her crying because of him or his actions. The very thought twisted over his face as he tried to come to terms with his hearts request to make amends. To bring the smile back upon her face. Why did her smile soothe everything in his mind? Why did her soft eyes release something so hidden inside him? Too many questions, not enough answers. He scowled down at the wand thruming against his arm and tried to think of the proper course. Did he want her to stay? Did he want her to leave? There was just one more day to sort out whatever answer he would come to. Just one more day before everything would come to a head. Would he have the strength to watch her go? Or would he fall to his knees and beg her to stay?


	22. Chapter 21

Evening came quickly, neither one had dared to approach the other. Each staking their claim in the small house, the line drawn between them marked by the hall and averted eyes.

Hermione had deserted the book in favor for watching evening twist the colors of the open fields that reached toward some unknown horizon. Her anger had dampened but only just, a desperation taking its place as she tried to think of anything but him. What did she have left in the world anymore? What would even await her beyond the front door? She had been securely tucked away since her wakening. She didn't even know if she could return to the life she had envisioned in her youth. How could she simply walk back into a world that had surely forgotten her by now? Did she want to be forgotten? Did she dare to hope that the world outside would welcome her with open arms? Her thoughts of lingered on her parents and the new life they had made for themselves. So far away, could she be so selfish as to return herself to their minds? When they learned of what she'd done could they forgive her? Would they take her away? Make her relinquish her magic and come live a life she was never meant to live? Could she look into their faces of betrayal and mistrust? What laid beyond day three? What future could possibly form itself over all she had done? What did she truly want from all this?

She had dragged a man, a strong man, through the entirety of the emotional spectrum and left him on his knees. Would he survive all she had put him through? Could she be the one to finally break a man so known for his resolve and perseverance? Had her good intentions created more of a mess than she could possibly dream of handling?

She had barely been thinking beyond tomorrow all this time. On the run from her friends and taking solace in childhood enemies had left little time to really think about what lied beyond tomorrow. Now that her world had stopped spinning she had finally found the mental strength to see beyond tomorrow. What did she want from her life? Where could she possibly but her talents to use? More importantly, what talents did she even possess? She was smart, true, but so were many others. She could recall many things, but anyone could find the information she held. She had a magical talent that rivaled the prejudice of her blood status but she was hardly an Albus Dumbledore or Grindelwald. What good could she contribute to the world?

Her inner torment was cut short when she felt the back of her shirt lift. She had been standing glaring unconsciously through the old glass of the study window her arms crossed tightly over her chest her body unbelievably tight. Rough fingers ran into the dip of her lower back and she felt a warmth growing in her stomach as the pain she'd been aptly ignoring started to ebb away. Her face tilted just slightly watching from behind her hair the face of the man who wore nothing but penance on his brow.

She took a deep breath as the hand slowly ran around her hip and let it out as he soothed away the ache near the hem of her jeans. His fingers gentle and un-wandering as they pressed the salve into the scar near her hip.

When he pulled back and lowered her shirt back into place she gathered the courage to turn and face him. His head was still bowed and his eyes lacked the hardness of a battle-worn man. He looked sad, a little afraid, but most of all, remorseful. He said nothing as he kept his eyes down, turning the lid of the jar closed.

Not trusting her voice she pressed her words between their connection caressing his mind gently.

 _Thank you._

 _You're welcome._

His eyes raised to her then and she felt like she could have fallen for a thousand years into the deepness of his gaze. Her arms slowly came down and her stance became less threatening. She watched him process her actions and felt the tension that had built between them start to ebb away.

He tapped the lid of the salve in a rare display of indecision before straightening himself up.

"You... should eat, there's stew in the kitchen..."

"Thank you, I will..." She wanted to put her hand over the one still tapping when it went still. She looked back to his face searching for what he was trying to tell her.

As the silence started to grow she could feel him pulling away from her and it weighted her heart. She knee he was trying his best but it wasn't the time, not yet. She lowered her head and stepped around him, her footfalls soft as she made her way to the kitchen to do as he asked.

Severus turned on his heel, watching with great sorrow at the defeat that had settled down upon her shoulders. He wanted to do more, he just didn't know what he could possibly do to make things right again. It was like watching himself sulk around the house and the image of it on her twisted his stomach more than he would ever admit.

He lowered his head back down to the salve. The salve _they_ had made. It had been a wonderful moment, even now he wanted to teach her more about the art. Despite his spiteful epithets during her school years, she did have a talent and focus to be great at potion making. She just needed the right instruction. With a heavy breath he turned to the window she had been looking out of and frowned when a cat like shadow disappeared into the darkness. They weren't as alone as he previously believed and the thought made his blood boil. When this was over, he was going to have very strong words for all the meddlers who had been involved in his life. Yes, very strong words.

oOOo

Hermione had eaten her dinner alone and gone upstairs just the same. She could feel him still in the house and knew he hadn't fled, that alone was her only comfort as she stepped out of the warm shower. She had placed a charm to protect the salve from washing away before she stood beneath the spray, letting its heat wash away the day's tension.

She showered longer than normal and when she had finally stepped out she felt unbelievably relaxed and extremely sleepy. She dried her hair but let it hang loose too tired to wrangle it into something sleep safe. She pulled on her pajamas with the same heaviness, she had chosen a tank top and shorts as the house had grown comfortably warm with the turning season. It was still cool at night but the fire that had been burning so consistently had left the house a perfect temperature for her lack of dress.

She stepped out of the bathroom to find both sides of the bed neatly made, still pressed together, and took the path to her side. As she crawled beneath the warm covers she looked to the empty space beside her. Her heart ached with his absence before she lost the battle against sleep. Her arms curled to her chest holding herself tight as she drifted off. This would soon be her reality. Just one more day, one more chance.

Severus had stayed up, having taken her place of vigil until he too could no longer ignore the call of sleep. He had planned to sleep downstairs in the chair but the pull against his soul had led him back upstairs. He entered the room silently to find her curled up on the edge of her bed. Her hair was hiding her face but the blanket had lowered enough that he could see the tops of her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

All the guilt that he had tried to rationalize away had returned and he found he couldn't leave. Silently, he removed his shirt and trousers, instead of risking the dresser he transfigurated his boxers into sleeping pants and approached the bed. For once in his life, he removed the wand from his arm and placed it beside hers on the only side table. They let out a soft spark when they rolled into the other before falling still. He spared them a small glance before placing his weight onto the matress. She made no movement as he pulled the covers back and slid down onto his side. He watched her for the longest time before he gathered the courage to move closer. Shifting his weight from his half to hers, he settled beside her cautiously.

When her soft purring was neither disrupted nor altered in rhythm he worked his arm under her pillow raising her head up to rest on his bicep. His other caressed her cheek pushing her hair back so that he could see her face.

She was sad, even in sleep he could see it around her eyes. He traced a finger lightly over a small crease where her eye met with her cheek and let out a soft breath as it relaxed under his touch. He traced his fingertip down to the frown near her mouth and released it as well. Gliding fingers moved back up into her hair pulling the heavy tendrils back and out of the way before he shifted closer. When his bare chest touched her arms he felt them release their tight hold and lower down between them. Cradling the back of her head under his chin he lowered his head to the top of her pillow staring out at the moon that was rising beyond the distant treetops.

His fingers absently brushed the back of her neck and top of her shoulders, a gentle path all their own before finally going still near the base of her neck as he lost the battle against the Sandman. His eyes fluttered shut just as her hips pressed into his and his leg adjusted automatically, allowing one of hers to rest between while keeping her close with his own.

The final thought to grace his mind was that of peace, of being safe and protected from the world around them.

oOOo

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?" The sleepy redhead adjusted her head against the pillow while her loving husband rubbed her growing stomach.

"What if...what if Hermione doesn't come back?"

"Mm?" Ginny let out a deep yawn turning her tired eyes over her shoulder.

"What if...what if Snape does something and she just...runs again? What if she gets hurt like she almost was before?"

"Do you really think Hermione would run away from the wizarding world?"

"Not the old Hermione, no but this one..."

"She's still her Harry, she's just trying to find her place, five years is a long time to lose yourself." With great effort, she shifted her frame to look at him properly. She could see the weight if the entire situation was wearing him thin and she tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"But...what if...what if she doesn't want to come back, what if..."

"Shhhh..." She pressed her fingers gently against his lips before running them through his hair. "Maybe we should talk to McGonagall, she was able to find Snape, I'm sure she could find Hermione too, that's saying if they're not together."

"Do you think they are? I mean, I could barely last 80 minutes in his presence, it's been nearly three days since I left her with Malfoy and Snape, what if-"

"Shhhh, we'll call McGonagall tomorrow and if she doesn't have the answers we need, I'll personally find the ferret myself." She new that would get a small smile from his lips. She held no ill will towards Malfoy but she wouldn't trust him in the thick of battle not to turn and run. She could acknowledge his maturity but that didn't mean she couldn't have a small giggle at his expense.

Harry smiled and kissed her gently pulling her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let me go, you're squishing the baby." Another soft chuckle and a quick adjustment settled them back down.

oOOo

 _Hermione found herself walking down familiar halls. Her school robes swished around her ankles and her house crest caught in the scone light._ _She had a stack of books in her arms and a confidence in her step she hadn't had in a very long time._

 _As her dream-self rounded the corner, she caught sight of large billowing robes and she called out. Her voice echoing through the empty halls. The owner of the robes did not pause in their path and swiftly disappeared around the corner at the end of the hallway._

 _With pursed lips, she hastened her step calling out for him to stop, to wait for her. The faster she moved the longer the hall became. A fear was welling in her chest and she threw the burden of her books to the side._

 _As she ran she felt herself changing as well. Her black school robes morphed and changed into a beautiful white dress, her hair released from its tight braid to fall bounce against her back. Her voice grew deeper as her body aged. She could feel a new strength in her body that hadn't been there in her youth and it only pushed her to run faster._

 _A cold darkness nipped at her heals as she continued to run. A fear unrivaled by anything she had ever felt before. She chanced a glance behind and felt her heart stop._

 _Large glistening teeth opened wide from a head devoid of all eyes and ears. All senses. An image of fear itself forming before her out of the darkness. Long spindled arms covered in grey skin and tipped with large black claws tore at the stone work. Its long tongue slipped down as it smiled so malevolently at her._

 _'No! You're dead! Gone!' Hermione felt that same paralyzing fear as before and struggled viciously against its hold._

 _'I will never leave you...'_

 _'No!' Hermione shook herself free from its fearful hold and turned back towards the hall, a door had appeared at the end, large and heavy like the one she had seen in her heaven. The one that had led to **him.**_

 _'He'll never want you...' It hissed, its words echoing all around deafeningly._

 _Hermione shook her head and tried to keep moving forward. This was just her imagination. Her fear given corporeal form!_

 _The sound of claws tearing away stone grew closer and she pushed herself harder._

 _'Severus!' Despite the strength, she possed her words were barely a whisper. Her throat felt tight and a pressure was growing around her body._

 _'You are mine!'_

 _'Never!" Hermione turned just before the door but stopped short as she found the creature was no longer behind her. Her eyes searched wildly around, her heart thumping with fear. She reached back for the door, her hand fumbling against the handle when a large tongue fell down from above right in front of her face._

 _'Severus!' Her scream made no sound inside the dream world._

 _The creature lunged, it's jowls the last thing her dream-self saw, as a bright light from the door she had opened filled the entire space._

Severus had jolted awake to the sound of his name desperately passing her lips. It hadn't been loud but it had been filled with a fear he hadn't heard from her in a very long time.

They had remained in the position he remembered falling asleep in but her hands had started to move, squirming as if she believed herself to be restrained in some way and when her knee jerked up he couldn't help but hiss as a pain rippled through his loins. Pushing that aside, for now, he untangled his arms gently cupping her face.

"Hermione?" He gave her a gentle shake and she trembled against him; her hands pressing against his chest both pulling and pushing simultaneously. Her face was cool and sticky from sweat and he pulled back the blanket trying to cool her fevered skin.

"Hermione!?" He tried again as she let out a soft scream calling out his name a bit stronger this time. Another gentle shake from his hands and a sharp jerk from her and her eyes snapped open dilated with fear.

"Severus?!" Her voice was thick and rushed, wide eyes blinking as if she didn't believe the sight before her.

"I'm here." His own breathing had become excited as he fought to wake her. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing under her eyes to try and get her to focus.

"Severus?" Her voice bubbled with emotion a sob of relief passing through her lips.

"Yes, I'm here. Right here, Hermione."

Her body sagged against his hold and he felt her reach behind, curling against the skin of his back, no doubt seeking fabric to cling to. He let her pull herself closer and completed the embrace. Her breath and tears ran down his chest but he paid them no mind as he cradled the back of her head.

Hermione sniffled and shuddered as she came down from her dream, her face felt unbelievably warm and it took her a moment to process that he wasn't wearing a shirt. A little taken aback, the hand that had curled behind ran up to his shoulder blades before going back down exploring the texture. A small shift of her hips told her that her leg was between his and she cautiously lowered it just a bit feeling a muscle twitch on his back before relaxing.

He was holding her, more than that, he had been holding her. There was no other explanation to why their legs had become so intwined. Nor how her body felt so warm even with the blanket having gone.

The dream had already started to fade away and her heart was calming down by the time she finished her revelation. When she shifted he relaxed his hold so she was able to look up into his face.

His hair was a mess but his eyes were focused solely on her. She had worried him, she could see it. Her lips parted, the heat of her breath raising bumps over the flesh of his chest and she couldn't help but press her face back against him.

"It was just a nightmare..." She whispered against him. "I'm okay now... just please... don't let go..." Her arm tightened around him and she felt him adjust to hold her as close as they could possibly get. Her leg wound itself around and she felt him adjust to rest his own back over top.

Sleep took her back under quickly, the sound of his heart beating against her ear lulling her into a more peaceful rest. Severus remained awake for some time watching her with great care until the soft purr signified she was truly asleep. A deep breath left his nose before he pressed it into the top of her head, kissing the top reverently before he closed his eyes once more. Sleep came slowly, but before dawns break he had found peace in her arms once again.


	23. Chapter 22

oO Day Three Oo

Morning light warmed the sleeping figures on the bed. Both had shifted during the early hours. Their combined body heat having prompted their rearrangement. Hermione now laid completely overtop of Severus. Hip to hip, her legs parted beneath his that had moved to accommodate her change in position. Her head rested under his chin turned away from the window, her hair, a riotous mess, fell over part of his face and arm that remained stretched out to the side under her pillow.

One hand rested over his heart, under his, while the other had been tucked under, holding the outstretched arm's shoulder. Her tank top was crooked leaving her half of stomach fused with his. It moved in time to the deep rhythm his sleeping body provided. The blanket had been tossed carelessly to the side and was partially falling off the bed but neither one seemed to care.

Severus groaned softly as a beam of light broke through the dusty window and turned his head the other direction. He shifted his hips slightly to account for his adjustment before settling back down. The weight on his chest was hardly any bother but the hair that threatened his breathing was another matter. He brought up a hand blindly and pushed the soft curls from his face before resting it back down over his heart. The fingers beneath his palm twitched slightly but didn't make any moves. He felt her sigh deeply against him and he did his best to stay still for her comfort.

He was just falling back into a light sleep when the woman overtop started to squirm and mewl with discomfort. He peeked his eyes open just to assure himself that she wasn't having another nightmare.

Mother nature had woken Hermione, her blissful sleep disrupted by the mischievous deity, she squirmed trying to prolong the inevitable. Something was pressing up into her lower stomach and it was not helping her current predicament. Though the more she tried to adjust the worse the pressure against her became. With a soft sigh and heavy head, she pushed her eyes open frowning at the brightly lit room that taunted her with the new day.

A low groan passed her throat and she reluctantly dragged her arms to her sides. She was so warm, from the top of her head down to her toes. She didn't ever want to move. It took her a few seconds to realize that what she was lying on was breathing and it made her brain spark to life in a dizzying rush.

She had gone to bed _alone._ Of that, she was very certain. A faint memory played itself off like a dream and her eyes snapped open. Rigid pale flesh met her gaze and the slow rise and fall of it confirmed her suspicions. She was laying with Severus, correction, she was laying _on_ him. That meant the pressure she was feeling against her lower stomach was his...

Her entire body flushed bright red and she very slowly tilted her head up. He was awake, she could see his dark eyes through the small slits of his eyelids. He blinked very slowly at her before letting out a soft sigh and closed his eyes completely. She felt him try to adjust but all her mind could focus on was something she refused to acknowledge.

With as much grace as she could muster with limbs that had still not woken she pushed herself off the side, their skin peeled apart rather lewdly but Hermione couldn't be bothered with being embarrassed about that. Her eyes flicked down his frame before he rolled onto his side away from her. The blanket that had fallen came up from the floor and he pulled it around himself settling back down.

Hermione wanted to cry out when his skin was hidden from view but her body had other priorities. With a small huff, she rolled the rest of the way off the bed and padded, a bit clumsily, to the bathroom.

Severus was just about back to sleep again when he felt the bed shift behind him. Like a lion stalking its prey, he felt her move closer and closer until her aura was right behind him. He feigned sleep, curious to see what she would do, he'd already felt her deep embarrassment from waking up with him and it had poked at his pride a little.

When the blanket lifted away and cool skin pressed itself against his back he did his best not to give himself away. Her arm grazed along his ribs twitching the muscle underneath as she brushed the sensitive scars. He wouldn't say he was ticklish but the scaring on his ribs had left his skin very sensitive to touch.

Soft lips pressed into the center of his back dipping against more sensitive flesh and he couldn't help but shift. Her hand to his front danced over the scars of his stomach at the same time and he couldn't hold back the sharp intake of breath. She wasn't hurting him, on the contrary, her wandering hands were making his skin feel more alive than they had been in years. When her fingers threatened the hem of his sleeping pants by wandering over the jutting bone of his hip he could no longer feign sleep. His hand came from under his hand quickly and firmly taking her wrist. Before he could utter a word he felt her pressing against his mind and against his better judgment let her inside.

 _Good morning._

 _Morning._

 _Do you want to sleep? I could, make coffee?_

 _How do you know I wasn't asleep?_

She wiggled her fingers lightly in his hold and he felt her smile against his back.

 _Cheeky. Dare I ask what your intentions were should I had actually been asleep?_

 _I would have held you and gone back to sleep with you._

 _Really?_

 _Really._

There was a pause as he released her hand, she raised it back up over his stomach resting it at the bottom of his ribs lightly massaging the spot with the backs of her fingernails.

 _So coffee then?_

She could feel him starting to wake and become tense against her. Not wanting to ruin a good thing she started to pull away.

 _I'll make it. Your coffee is strong enough to raise the dead._

She couldn't help but smile as she sat back on her legs. When he finally sat up and awarded her with a daytime view of his upper body she couldn't help but blush at the sight. A sleepy Snape was not a formidable sight if it could be described as anything she would have called it adorable. When his weakened scowl faced her she did her best to contain the happiness threatening her face.

"Go shower, " He sniffed the air dramatically, "You smell like me."

His deadpan delivery didn't damper the humor one bit and she had to hide her giggles behind her hand as she slipped from the bed.

"Yes, _sir."_ She teased as she moved to gather her clothes for the day. He didn't leave the bed but rather traced her path with sleepy eyes. As she passed by she couldn't help but throw one more quip his way, "You can use my brush, it's on the dresser." She motioned to her own wild hair before disappearing into the bathroom a deep grumble her only response.

The morning was starting out well.

oOOo

After coffee had been had and all respective layers and scowls had been put back in place, Hermione grew a bit stir crazy and playful. The heaviness of yesterday was still weighing on the back of her mind and she wanted this day to be fun. It very well may be her last with him and she didn't want to spend it in tears.

She had gone to the study to see if there had been anything fun to be found and was greatly disappointed when nothing but old muggle herbology books were to be found. Severus was making another batch of salve and though she wanted to assist him she didn't want to ruin the moment with any more 'urges'. Waking up that morning had been enough to fire up the imaginative part of her brain and she was doing her very best to try and curb its appeal lest he go snooping about.

Defeated she returned to the kitchen to find him putting the finished salve into jars, from the look of it he had made enough to last at least three months. That revelation didn't sit well in her stomach and the urge to do something fun came back full force.

"Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" He raised a brow at her as he closed the jars. "Where to?"

"Does it have to be somewhere? Let's just explore the property. I know it's overgrown but it could be fun to see what's out there."

"What does the Mercury say?" He continued to work as she talked.

Hermione smiled as he seemed to agree to her request, she moved over to the window to the old thermometer that hung just outside the glass.

"23 close to 24. We won't need jackets if we stay in the sun." She smiled over her shoulder at him. He'd chosen to wear a black button up that day. Its sleeves were loose enough to keep his movement unrestricted but not loose enough to cause danger to any potions or meals he prepared. He looked, in her opinion, like a well-dressed gentleman.

"Alright, but after this." He pulled one of the fresh jars into his hand, "It's always the most potent when it's still warm."

Hermione smiled softly and came down from the bench. She met him halfway but didn't turn, she raised her soft red sweater and pulled the hem of her jeans back just a bit before her eyes shot to his face. A small flicker, too fast for her to see flashed over his face before he retained the role of impassive caretaker. She bit her lips as his fingers against her stomach, her eyes closed of their own accord and she struggled to reopen them wanting to watch him. When she finally did manage to reopen them he was pulling back and she wanted to whine, instead, she turned herself slowly lifting the back of her shirt for him. A deep sigh passed her lips as he massaged the muscle loose and she couldn't help the soft noise that left her throat. He didn't pause but she could feel his energy shifting and she desperately wanted to spin around to see his face.

When he finished he stepped back replacing the jars with the others casting a weak stasis charm over them so they would last for their allotted time without losing much of their potency. He glanced at her as she reset her sweater and tried her best to regain control of her senses. When she finally turned back to face him properly she threw him a brilliant smile.

"Let's go then!"

Severus rolled his eyes dramatically and waved his hand sending all the potions equipment to the counters, following her out as they settled into their places.

Hermione leaned her head towards the sun stretching her arms out to the sides as she twirled in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, a few clouds rolled large and fluffy overhead but there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. It was the perfect day. She spun and turned to see him looming in the shadows of the porch. She waved to him but when he didn't make to move she took a step towards him. That got him moving, and when he stepped into the sun he couldn't help but squint at the brightness. Too many years in the dark dungeons made the light of day extra sensitive. He wasn't adverse to sunlight, he just found it easier to hide one's presence in the dark.

She gave him another soft giggle and turned looking down an old dirt path that led into one of the overgrown fields. She partially skipped as she continued to dance in the sun, letting his moodiness roll off her back in trade for just enjoying the day. She disappeared into the overgrown stalks of lavender the top of her bouncing curls the only indication to where she'd gone; when she took a turn into the taller rows Severus had to move more quickly to try and keep up with her.

They played a small cat and mouse game, her soft giggles would give away her position and Severus would start in that direction. A gentle smile was tugging at his lips as he watched her youthful carefree nature take over. It was a rare sight for him to see, at least in such a circumstance where he didn't have to hide his true self. He allowed the smile that pressed against him to fully come over his lips as he followed after her.

The grass had gone still and Severus had trouble finding her this time. His dark eyes scanned the overall he could see. Another turn of the heel rewarded him with a ball of water to the face. He stood stock still as the water ran down and onto his shirt. Another soft giggle erupted from just behind and he raised his wand blocking a secondary water ball attack. She wanted to...play? His eyes narrowed as he tracked her soft pops through the tall grass.

"Miss Granger!" Another rather large ball of water smacked the back of his head running down the back of his shirt and he could no longer contain his thirst for revenge. He turned on his heel and summoned a small globe into his hand sharpening his eyes to try and track her next move.

Hermione giggled behind her hand as she pushed through the tall grass keeping herself low, she could hear him moving now and couldn't contain herself. Was he actually going to play with her? The look on his face when she'd first hit him was priceless and she'd treasure the moment forever. She formed another ball of water in her hand and carefully stepped around an old broken down tractor trying to see where he'd gone.

When she didn't see his dark head she raised herself up curiously, her eyes scanning the small area quickly, a soft pop from behind her caused her to jump but the cold water that splashed down over the top of her head made her squeal.

"You! You cheated!" She said between fits of laughter, before raising her hand to throw the ball she'd conjured into his face. He was much quicker and grabbed her wrist causing her to lose her grip. He gave her small muscle a firm squeeze and she dropped her own ball of water onto her face. She let out an even more powerful laugh as she spit-up water from her open mouth. Her eyes shined brightly as she looked up into his face, her hand still held his by his cheek, she flicked her fingers at him sprinkling what little water remained and chuckled again when he made a face.

"One shouldn't play games they can't win." He slowly started to back her up keeping her wrist held high, a dark smirk forming over his features.

"Severus-What're you doing!" She was still laughing as she backed herself up, she turned her head to see a small pond, she realized what he was going to do, "Severus! No! Don't!" She tried to push him and even tried to pull herself free, but he merely took both arms in his hold as he continued to walk her back. "No! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She continued to playfully plead with him as they came to the water's edge. She was panting now as she tried to contain herself.

"Sorry?" His voice was low, but she could hear the hidden playfulness beneath.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

"Wha-No!" Hermione shrieked as he picked her up under her arms and promptly threw her backward into the water. He stood at the edge with a haughty smirk watching as she came up to the surface. It wasn't a deep pond and she could easily stand if she'd just orient herself. It took a bit of flailing before she managed to get herself to her feet and when she did, he saw the evil glint in her eye. She pushed her wet hair from her face and shot out her hand, a long rope shooting from her under her palm. Severus had only managed half a step back before he felt himself being pulled face first into the water.

Hermione let out a raucous victory laugh as she pushed herself away where he'd landed. She'd almost made it to the bank when she'd felt his arm around her waist, she had just enough time to take a breath before she was promptly pulled under the surface. She struggled against him before he finally released her and they both came to the surface for air. Hermione found her feet again and slowly stood watching as he too came to his feet. She was still laughing as she tried to get the water from her nose. Her bright golden brown eyes turning to his face where a smile had started to grow.

"Say it." She said wiping more water from her face, "Or I'll go for round two." She lifted her chin to him playfully running her fingers over the surface of the water.

"Hermione."

She was so startled that he'd actually said it, she hadn't felt the rope coiling around her ankle. She was just about to speak when his arm jerked. She felt herself being pulled back under and squealed with surprise.

Severus smirked as she went under and promptly made his way to the bank shaking out his arms as the shirt hung heavily off his arms. His pants too were sticking to him and it was a very uncomfortable sensation. He shook out his head much like a dog after a bath before turning to look back into the pond. Hermione's head was just barely breaking the surface of the water, her eyes narrowed at his visage. The smirk that had grown on his lips fell and his instincts told him to run.

He _ran._

oOOo

 _I told you._

 _I would never have believed it to be true if I hadn't just seen that with my very own eyes._

A black owl and a tabby sat along the top of the old fence that surrounded the property, their heads turning to watch the two adults chase each other through the overgrown fields. After Hermione had come out of the water and Snape made a run for the house, his path had been averted by a large flock of canaries that sent him running towards the tree line towards the fencing. He hadn't noticed them and they were quite sure he had other worries as a large glob of paint smacked the back of his shirt. He turned to fire back sending a bright green glob in her direction but she aptly avoided it sending out her own red blob to head him off. He narrowly missed it and made another turn, this time back towards the front of the house hoping to flank her.

Both animagus watched the sight with great amusement as the couple tried to outmaneuver and outflank the other, a combination of apparations and quick charms had sent both running to regroup before restarting their attack. Hermione was just about to get the jump on Snape when he suddenly transformed. Minerva nearly lost her perch as a large black lion replaced the very man she had spent years working beside.

Draco too was very shocked and actually did lose his hold on the wooden post, luckily his wings saved him from a nasty fall as he watched his Godfather bolt around the side of the house narrowly missing a large blob of red paint that would have hit him square in the arse.

oOOo

"That's not fair!" Hermione shouted with a panting grin. Her body was aching, but she was having way too much fun to stop now. She'd almost had him too. Her body was splattered like a Picasso painting with plenty of green and even some of her own speckled throughout her hair. Her clothes were a sopping mess as she hadn't thought to cast a drying charm on anything more than her shoes. The day was warm and she had simply been having too much fun. She watched his large tail disappear around the side of the house with speed no human could compete with She'd never been able to complete her animagus training while she was in school, though she had very much tried, she just hadn't had the time between everything else she had done.

 _Life isn't fair._

Their playful game was about to come to an abrupt end, however, when the blob of paint that she'd put a seeker on came back around from behind the back of the house. Severus had tricked it into following him before jumping up onto the roof ledge and was just coming over the second-floor peak when he let out a loud roar to try and warn her.

Hermione looked up at him instead of behind her about to call back when the paint exploded right in the small of her back. The shock of it took her breath away and her left leg collapsed out from under her toppling her sideways. She let out a soft cry of pain as she fell catching herself on her arms as she tried to breathe through the pain. She lowered her forehead down into the grass and hissed through her teeth, what a way to end the game, felled by her own spell!

She felt the ground next to her rumble as he landed beside her, his paws quickly turned back into hands as he leaned down to see her face.

"Hermione." His voice was heavy with concern and the look on his face mirrored it.

She looked up through her hair and gave him a forced smile, "I'm alright, just...got the wind knocked out of me..." She pushed some of her hair back making a face as her hand went through a bit of green paint still on her cheek. She shifted carefully onto her hip and tried to wiggle her toes in her left foot. She could see her trainer moving but couldn't feel it and made a bit of a worried face.

"I...I can't feel my leg." She rolled over onto her bum making a bit of a face as her lower back twinged. "Ah...It doesn't hurt...I can't..." She touched the top of her thigh her breathing growing more worried.

"Alright, just...hold still." Severus ran his wand down her chest running a diagnostic, "You've pinched the nerve." He reached out for her waist, "We've got to loosen the muscle to prevent damage."

Hermione leaned into his guiding hand and rolled over onto her stomach letting out a deep sigh. She felt the paint being vanished away before the back of her shirt came up. She made a small face as he pressed the tip of his wand into the scar loosening the muscle once again.

"How's that?"

She wiggled her foot again and hissed when the feeling started to return, "Yep, can definitely feel it." It was worse than a limb falling asleep but at least it was seemingly quick. She took a small breath and rolled her eyes closed. They had been having so much fun! Why did her body have to go and ruin things? She groaned and pushed her face into the grass letting out a soft whine of frustration.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Severus hadn't heard her, as her face was in the dirt and he shifted his stance to try and see her face.

"I said," She lifted her head looking at him with a mixture of sadness and something else he couldn't quite identify, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For ruining the game." She flicked her eyes towards her back before looking down like a child about to be scolded by a parent.

Severus was silent for a long time, his breathing was still a bit labored from all the running, but he had actually genuinely enjoyed the game. He hadn't done something like that in many, many years. It had been surprising how easily he fell back into his old habits but pleasant as well to know that should he lose, he wouldn't lose his life. His eyes turned back to her, he'd gotten a few good hits if the paint was anything to go by, but he was very sure she had gotten in way more than he had, or at the very least her blobs were bigger.

"It was an accident."

"What?" Hermione turned her head towards him having gotten lost in her internal musings.

"It was an accident. It happens." He wiped a bit of paint from his cheek with the back of his hand, "You're alright, that's what's important."

Hermione blinked at him before nodding her head dumbly, where was the grouchy old man she had talked with last night? She ran her eyes up and down his body suspiciously. Had their game really loosened him up that much? There was no way, after all the time she had spent with him it just didn't seem possible that a simple hunter and seeker game would really have that much of an effect.

"Can you stand?" Severus took a step back interrupting her thoughts and leaned down to help her if she needed it.

"Yea, I think so." Hermione took his offered hand and carefully pulled herself up to her feet. She gave her left leg a small test before letting go of his hand, "Thank you..." All the mirth that had grown inside her was quickly ebbing away.

"Always."


	24. Chapter 23

_But on the evening of the last day, the lioness did something that the serpent could never have expected. So taken aback the serpent allowed the lioness to stay one more day._

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot to his and her heart gave a heavy thump. He hadn't said that to her since, since they...Her brow ticked as she tried to process what he'd said. It was all too much, the fall, the fun they'd shared, the thought of losing him, the very idea that she wouldn't lose him. Her chest rose and fell with all the emotions that tore through her frame. Had he even realized what he'd said? Of course, he had. Right?

"Forever?"

"Forever...is a long time."

The moment between them was cracking at the edges, the strength of his words and the waver in hers had left the balance between them off kilter. They were both uncertain and that much was clear to both of them now. The resolve that Hermione had rushed in with had started to wear thin and it left her in a sea of uncertainty. Her musings the other day had not helped her in her goal. She could feel her stomach curling and churning.

"I know..." She reached for his hand but he pulled back out of her reach. It hurt, more than anything she had ever felt before.

"Please don't make me do this..." His facade had fallen away and his face was begging her, begging her not to make him say it.

"You're still going to make me leave aren't you?"

"I cannot be your forever."

"Why not?"

"Because you deserve so much more than I could possibly give you."

"But don't you see? Why can't you see? I don't want what the world owes me." She closed the gap between them,"I want you. And only you."

Severus shook his head his face filled with a pain he hadn't felt in a very long time, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be _sorry_ ," ambivalent tears filled her eyes now, "Be the _man_ , that I know you _are_." Her fist lightly thumped against his chest, "The strong, impassable force, of unbelievable strength and perseverance."

"I am none of those things."

"Yes, you _are_! I can see it, in all that you do. Everything you do has a purpose, has a meaning, _damn_ it, Severus!" She sniffled and hit his chest harder this time, "Your punishment is over! You've served your sentence. It's time to move on, to be happy."

Severus closed his eyes tightly as he felt her sob against him, her arms clung to him so tightly that he feared he would never be able to get her to let go. It ached all the way down into his very soul, but he knew he had to do what was right. If he couldn't be kind then he had to be just. She deserved so much more.

"Hermione I-"

"Be my first." She said suddenly her eyes snapping open, her breath panting against his chin, "Be my first, and I'll let you go...If...If I can't stay forever, then I want a memory that I can take with me...something that I can turn to in the darkest of times, and remember you...all of you..."

Severus' brow twisted with confusion as he tried to process just exactly she was asking of him, the very idea made his heart thump faster in his chest and it pulled against the will of his soul who wanted nothing more than to join together with her on the most rudimentary of levels. His mouth opened to object but he found he had no strength left in his voice.

"Do this for me..."

The silence grew between them and Hermione could no longer find the strength to cling to him. Her hands slid down his chest to fall defeated at her sides. Tears fell silently down her face as her eyes looked down and to the side. With a shuddering breath, she turned away. Her arms came up to hold herself tight as she resisted the urge to sink down onto her knees. Her head bowed toward the earth as she felt the world turn upside down one more time. With nothing but his silence as an answer, she felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces. A pain that radiated out into her entire body, a coldness that went unrivaled by the mightiest of winter storms.

oOOo

 _We must do something._ Minerva jumped down from the fence post, she had almost been ready to leave when the scene had taken a disastrous turn. Draco flew down in front of her stopping her path.

 _We can't force this. They have to find it on their own. We can't interfere, even if...even if we want to._ His head turned around looking at Hermione's trembling form. It pained him but he knew it had to be done.

 _We're going to lose them both if we don't do something!_ Minerva wound herself around the owl but he flew to cut her off again.

 _We're going to do worse if we interfere now. You've known Severus longer than I, you know he won't listen to either of us and talking to him about it or trying to get him to open up will only close him off even worse. We must stay here!_

Minerva looked around his owlish shoulder and let out a deep grow inside her feline form. _Come on Hermione..._

Draco turned and watched too both of them doing their best to remain strong.

oOOo

How could one person get to be that lonely? How could they hurt that bad? That having a life of solitude and emptiness was the only thing they could see for themselves?

These questions no longer were left unanswered as Hermione felt her soul threatening to break into tiny pieces. She had offered him all she had left, all that she could possibly give him. A sob threatened to rip through her frame and she felt a light inside growing dim. The sound of shifting feet on soft grass tugged at her consciousness but she found that she just didn't have the energy inside her for another battle. She was tired, tired of it all. Why was loving someone so painful?

She shook her head and closed her eyes but when an arm wove its way between her tightly wrapped arms she found that she didn't have the strength to resist. As she found herself dizzyingly turned, she dared to look at him. His face was broken, every emotion that he had locked so deep inside of him was showing through, just for her, just for that moment.

"I will..." His hold on her arm remained and he was quite sure that neither would be standing without the support of the other.

"You will?" Why didn't that bring her comfort?

He nodded his head to her and pulled her closer to his chest. Her arms uncurled and wound themselves around his back, clinging tightly to his shirt and shoulder. His came around holding the back of her head, his chin coming to rest just on the top while the other held her just above the small of her back.

They stayed that way for a long while, neither one wanting to release, but the paint that had been divulged all over them was starting to dry and become a sticky mess. The knew they'd have to address it sooner or later.

Severus pulled back first, his hand moving down her body removing what was left of the paint, even the small flecks that had made it into her hair. He held still as she did the same to him, the spell had taken care of the paint but neither one of them felt truly clean. A soft growl came from between them and Hermione blushed as she touched a hand to her stomach.

"I'll make lunch." He pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and with a sadness still heavy in his eyes before he pulled away completely. "You can shower first..." He gave her another soft look before turning toward the house.

Hermione took a slow breath wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes and set her face. She could do this. She would do this, for him, for them. With a soft glance to the side at nothing in particular, she wrapped her arms back around herself and made her way after him. She went for the stairs while he continued onward to the kitchen.

Their mutual agreement of what was to come settled heavily inside each of them.

oOOo

Ginny pursed her lips as she stomped her way down Diagon Alley. Neither McGonagall nor Draco had been able to be contacted, this had left a sour taste in her mouth and a thirst for answers was driving her down the street. Albus trotted beside her trying to keep up with her hurried steps. His hand holding tightly to her skirt as he jogged beside her.

"Where we goin' Mama?"

"Just a little longer, do you need me to carry you, darling?" She paused as the little boy caught up with her. He nodded his head and lifted his little arms. Ginny picked him up without a second thought and set him on her hip.

Ginny regained her previous pace and turned down a small street, she turned her head up reading the signs before she came to a stop in front of a modest looking shop. Its letters were painted in bold silver letters, with an establishment date going back to the 1700s. Ginny looked through the window of the shop her eyes catching on one of the beautiful golden pendants that hung in the window on display. With a small adjustment to her son, she pushed open the heavy white door.

A small bell dinged overhead and she turned her eyes over the glass cases before coming to a stop in a small alcove. A woman sat upon a raised platform leaned over a small worktable. The jewelry she was working sat on a small platform on the worktable in front of her. She looked up and set down her magnifying glasses onto the table.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if I could talk to Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny made a small face suddenly losing a bit of her courage.

"I am she." The woman stepped down slowly from the little alcove pulling the black leather glove from one of her hands. "How can I help you?" The woman tilted her head just a bit before she blinked suddenly, "You're Mrs. Potter." She said with a raised brow, "I remember you from the hospital. You...you're a friend of the girl, Granger wasn't it?"

"Ah, yes," Ginny shifted just a bit looking down at herself, was she really that forgettable?

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you from before, the glasses make things a bit blurry when I take them off." She gave her a gentle smile.

"That's alright, it was a rather busy night after all..." Ginny glanced at her son who was leaning out of her hold looking at a set of wedding bands inside one of the glass cases.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Potter?"

"Ginny, please." She adjusted her hold but didn't let the curious boy down, everything in the shop looked well outside of even her price range and she didn't want to risk damaging anything.

"Esmerelda." She offered out her hand and they shook cordially, "Looking for enchanted jewelry or has something else brought you by today?"

"Ah, well yes, actually. I was wondering if you've seen your husband. I know he could be found here sometimes and I was just wondering if he was available to talk to..."

"He was here this morning, but left shortly after we opened the shop." Esmerelda turned motioning her towards the back rooms. A younger boy with deep brown hair looked up from the boxes he was organizing as they passed. He gave her a small smile as they passed and went back to work.

"Please have a seat," Mrs. Malfoy offered her a small chair that sat in front of a paperwork-laden desk. "Is this about the girl?" She asked summoning a small tea set from the shelf that set itself down on a spare bit of space on the corner.

"Yes, Hermione." Ginny sat Albus in her lap but the boy wanted down to explore. He whined and twisted in her lap making his unhappiness known. The woman looked down at the boy and waved her hand, a small door opened up between two bookcases. "He can play in there, it's a small playroom we built for Seraphina when she comes with us to the office."

Ginny gave her a gentle smile and let Albus down, the boy toddled towards the child-sized door and happily slipped inside. A small window grew over the space and he could easily be seen inside examining the toys in a chest.

"Now then, I am going to assume this conversation will not be leaving this room?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Another small wave of her fingers and Ginny felt a secrecy ward fall into place. She shifted slightly in her chair and took the cup of tea that floated toward her.

"Hermione was it? I have heard from Draco that she has gone to stay with Severus, is there some reason that you would be so concerned as to seek him out in his place of work?"

Ginny shifted slightly as she took a small sip of her tea, "Yes, well, the last we heard Hermione had been at Malfoy Manor...after a small altercation...we haven't heard anything else since."

Esmerelda's brows rose and she took a small drink of her tea, "They've told you nothing?"

" _They_?"

The woman before her frowned and crossed her legs leaning back in the old desk chair, "The Headmistress and Draco have been working together for a long time on this issue."

"Issue?"

Esmerelda leaned forward slightly regarding her carefully, it was clear she was choosing her words carefully, "Oh my, they really haven't told you a thing have they?"

oOOo

Hermione frowned at her reflection in the mirror, her shower had been quick, but she had taken to making a difference in her appearance. She wanted to look nice, it felt like a silly thing to do given the circumstances, but still, she wanted to make an effort.

Even though she had been the one to ask, something about it still felt wrong. Not on moral grounds but on romantic ones. She had no insecurities on actually going through with it,in fact her mind had divulged many scenerios in the past, but now, she felt a little uneasy with the circumstances. It felt like a poorly drawn up business deal. A simple transaction. It felt... impersonal.

With another glance at the mirror, she let her hair fall down with a soft huff. What did it matter anyway? Did she seriously think she could change his mind with nice hair and a done up face? She knew he wasn't so easily swayed and it just made her feel all the more silly. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from the bathroom mirror leaving her hair to fall in its tamed curls around her head. As she padded into the bedroom her eyes lingered over the bed that he had made.

She wanted to feel what she had felt that morning, the feeling of his body pressed against hers, his breath and beating heart keeping time with her own. With a pinched face she moved towards the small closet, she could at least pick out something moderately nice. If not for him than to feel better about herself. She had never been one to dress up and wear overzealous clothing but the need to feel moderately beautiful about herself made its presence known.

She pushed through the hangers, her eyes lingering over one of his white shirts, truth be told, she'd wear nothing but that and feel more comfortable than anything she had to choose from. The very idea of it brought a sorrowful smile to her face and she forced her eyes back towards her end of the closet. Something simple would do... something femanine...

oOOo

Severus had managed to give himself a bird's bath in the kitchen sink, washing away the lingering paint that had survived the cleaning spells he had cast. He'd managed to get his shirt pristine again but his skin had still felt a bit sticky. He'd done what he could and made himself feel somewhat human again by the time he heard her finish her shower. Deciding it was the best he could do given the circumstances he pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up to his throat. He needed more layers, he felt so exposed with just his shirt as protection. He had almost broken down and summoned his coat from upstairs but decided he didn't want to suffer through wearing something so heavy inside the house.

He had turned his attentions to their lunch, making small roast beef sandwiches, some crisps and a small side of vegetables. He was just placing the plates down when he heard the floor creak near the entrance way.

He straightened himself and took a moment to take in her change in attire. She had chosen a long skirt that just barely brushed the tops of her feet and a shirt that she had obviously transfigured into something more formfitting. It was a deep Slytherin green with soft silver buttons down the sides. It had a high color and flared cuffs. He could appreciate her effort of making herself look more appealing but found that it only made his heart beat sadly. She looked down at her clasped hands as she waited for him to say something.

He approached her slowly running his eyes over the soft silk-like material of her shirt before waving his hand over the front. The green melted into red and the buttons turned to gold and he couldn't help the small smirk that ticked near the corner of his lip, "Green doesn't suit you."

She gave him a partial smile and nodded her head, it took everything inside him not to take her back upstairs and make her dress into something more comfortable. She was obviously trying to impress him, to prove to him that she was, very much, a woman. It was something he didn't need reminding of, not anymore.

He reached down taking one of her fidgeting hands into his own and moved her towards the table. She sat down just as nervously and he let out a soft sigh as he took his place across from her. When she just looked at the food before her he reached across pushing her plate just a bit closer.

"Eat."

She gave him a weak glare but it was clear she had no strength left inside her to be upset by anything he was doing. She was acting like a nervous school girl all of the sudden and it was unsettling to both of them.

Severus made a bit of a face and looked down at his own food. He too didn't feel all that hungry in light of what awaited them. He knew he could go through with her request, but he was starting to doubt if the woman before him could allow herself to do the same. He had learned enough about her by know that she was impulsive at times and emotions played a role in her judgments. It was partly why she irritated him so much at times, and why her logic always seemed to step beside his own. He was able to shut himself off and perform while she was unable to do anything without carefully weighing the pros and cons. It was partly why he had hesitated to abide by her request. It had seemed so out of character for her to ask something such as that and he was greatly worried that something more was going on inside of her.

"You...don't have to do this..."

Her eyes lifted to his voice but she didn't meet his gaze, "I want to..."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do..." She took a stiff breath her eyes tracing a pattern on the table.

Severus pursed his lips and lowered his eyes back to his plate, a deep sigh passed through his nose and he picked up the sandwich without an ounce of care, he ate simply because he had no other choice.

Before long she joined him, neither one looked to the other as they made their way through their meal. It didn't feel as wholesome nor filling despite the amount that they ate.

When she had finished she took her plate to the sink lingering at its edge as her mind continued to turn. When she felt him come behind her, she made to turn but a hand to her waist kept her in place.

"Hermione."

Her eyes widened to his voice and she felt that same lingering heat that had visited her so many times before spark just a little inside her.

"You really...don't need to do this..." His voice was soft, deep against the shell of her ear.

"If...I'm going to go...I want to go this way..." She tilted her head back against his chest but didn't raise her head.

Severus closed his eyes tight as he tried to bring himself to say what he had wanted to from the very beginning. His eyes raised to their reflection in the old glass in front of them. Their image almost perfectly reflected in the waning shadow of the house. The hand at his waist flexed before coming further around pressing ever just so against her.

"Then don't go...Not tonight..." He felt her hand reach back to take his and he entwined their fingers together. His cheek rested against the top of her head as she leaned back against him. A soft noise escaped the back of her throat and she held on tighter to him. His arm kept her close and he watched her face in the reflection as tears of relief rolled down her pale skin. She made no sound but he could feel her ragged breathing against him. He did what he knew she needed in that moment and just held her close.


	25. Chapter 24

A soft shuddering breath passed her lips and she turned slowly to face him. Her hands ran up his chest picking at the buttons of his shirt, before resting against his him. A soft sniffle and a flick of her head to remove the hair that had stuck to her cheek and she raised herself up onto her toes. His head bowed to meet her and when their lips joined the world felt as if it had come to a sudden stop.

It was a kiss filled with remorse and forgiveness it was short but it spoke volumes, the power of it echoed between both of them.

Why couldn't it have been just that simple? A simple true love's kiss and the prince would just magically fall in love with the princess? No, life is not a fairy tale. Life was hard, life was painful, lonely and cold. Hermione lightly touched his lips with her fingertips. She still felt cold. Only where his lips had met hers did she feel warm but even still, an ache was growing in her heart. She had to know but she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Slowly, she lowered herself down turning her head away, "You can...take your shower now..." Her voice wabbled but she held herself strong. She pulled away and she could feel him trying to reach her, but she couldn't let him in. Not then. "I'll...be in the study." With an extreme effort, she pulled her fingers from his and made her way out of the kitchen. She never saw the look of complete heartbreak over his face, nor the way his eyes dimmed with a sadness similar to her own.

Everything felt wrong. They both knew it.

oOOo

Esmeralda had divulged all that she knew, delighting in the various responses the redhead had provided. She personally had no true opinion on the matter, she just wanted her husband home.

"And that's where they are right now?"

"Presumably. I find its easier to feign ignorance if you are truly ignorant."

Ginny snorted slightly and crossed her arms over her swollen stomach. "Why didn't they tell us?"

"Perhaps they were worried about your husband?"

"Harry? He may not like the idea of them being together but in this situation, I know he would have tried to be supportive." Her words lost their confidence toward the end and she pursed her lips.

"This is more than that, as you are now aware." Esmeralda shifted slightly refilling her tea.

"You're right." Ginny leaned herself over as much as she could, and ran her fingers through her hair. "So if this works... their souls will be fused together? They will some how become whole through the halves they hold inside?"

Esmeralda nodded, "They're carrying a piece of each other now inside but when the time comes that part will leave and create a bond that will be unbreakable. Then the joined pieces will return back inside completing the cycle. They can, at that time only, leave each other. But they'll never be the same. They will be at their strongest when together. There's nothing to do about that. It's the nature of the magic. "

"And the ritual is generally completed by some valiant act of love?" Ginny was trying to assure herself that got all the facts straight; this was a bit much even for her.

"That's correct, the simplest way is just to connect on a physical level if you, understand," Ginny nodded and made a bit of a face," But there have been other ways. The fact that they risked their lives for each other at the start, its going to be pretty hard to top, but it can be done."

"You had Professor Snape didn't you?"

"I did."

"Do you really think he'd...be intimate with a former student?"

"That's where the trouble lies isn't it?"

"How much time do they have?*

"They've already survived two full moons, the third is coming soon, there isn't much time left."

"And...if they can't..."

"Then they will die."

"And we can't just tell them because?" Ginny knew the answer but she needed to hear it again; it was all still so much.

"It has to be true love, it can't be because of the spell. If we told them, it may only kill them."

Ginny whined and rubbed at her temples, yes, she was starting to see exactly why they hadn't included Harry. What a mess.

oOOo

Hermione sat at the old piano, a soft melody under her fingers, it was slow and gentle filling the room with its morose tone. He had said she didn't have to leave, but she knew one day would come. She also knew he was exceptionally clever and just because he said _she_ didn't have to leave didn't mean that _he_ wouldn't leave.

Her heart shuddered to think about going to bed beside him only to wake to find him gone. She didn't want to believe he would but a man who was scared did awful things. What was she? A woman running scared? Offering her body as collateral for a man's presence? She had hated herself nearly as soon as it had passed her lips. It had been a moment of pure desperation, of wanting to have a part if him, a piece of him to take with her. It had been selfish and cruel.

"You are many things, but you are never cruel."

Hermione jumped to the sound of his voice. She spun on the bench, her eyes going wide at the sight of him. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a beautiful vest, he must have transfigured. It had silver trim along all the seams and a large lions head embroidered over the right breast. His slacks were more fitting and sharply pressed. If she had thought him to be a gentleman before, he surely had become a prince.

He made his way over with careful deliberate steps before offering out his hand. He could hear her very clearly as he pulled her to her feet. A gentle wave of his fingers turned her two-piece skirt and top into a beautiful flowing dress. She gasped and looked down stunned at the modest design, it would have been something she would have picked herself. The color was a brighter red and there was beautiful gold woven throughout the small train.

"Why..?"

Severus said nothing as he led her to the center of the room. A small flick of his hand and a record found its way onto the player. He had heard all her musings, felt all her pain. It hurt him more than he could ever believe possible. He had been stubborn, a true fool to the highest.

He had been so concerned with what he wanted, that he hadn't even seen what she had _needed_. He had very rarely been a kind man, but he had always tried to be just. Even before he read his grandfather's words he had striven to be just, even if others could never see. He had taken his own punishments for his deeds. His judgment not above himself.

Now, it was time to be kind. He hadn't known exactly what to do but he wasn't alone. The small voice deep down in his heart was given center stage and in that moment he would do whatever it asked of him.

As the music started to play he gently pulled her hands to his, it was a slow ballad, easy steps to follow. He had never considered himself a great dancer but he could move in time with a beat. As he gently guided her around the small room, he could see a gentle sparkle forming in her eyes. The light that had grown dim was slowly rekindling.

They moved in time, neither one overstepping or fighting for control. It was a dance that neither of them knew they could perform. The song turned to a another soft ballad and Hermione pulled herself closer, resting her head against his chest. Her eyes mirthfully looked to the lion embroidered on his chest and using the hand she had wrapped around his neck, ran her fingers over its elaborate design. The threads slowly pulled back into a beautiful snake's head. She turned her eyes up towards him.

"Lion's truly don't suit you."

"Yes and yet, I have a very fierce one in my arms."

"What ever shall you do about it?"

It was the tension release they needed, a gentle banter, a matching of wits to see who's tongue could out perform the others.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep her close." He pulled his arms just a bit tighter around her.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"You are hardly an enemy." His words dropped lower and he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

Hermione leaned into his palm turning to lightly drag her lips over its heel.

"What am I?" She whispered into his hand unable to bring herself to look into his eyes.

He slowed them to a stop, the light from outside had left the room shadowed, with only the magic in the center of the room giving light to everything around them.

"You are more, than I could have ever imagined."

Hermione smiled softly nuzzling her head closer to his chest her hand coming under her chin.

"Do you really mean that?"

"You know I do." He could feel her doubt and he knew she had to know. Had to be sure, "Look at me."

Hermione raised her head with a lingering trepidation, her deep chocolate eyes barely lit by the light above. A small spark near the center glistened as she tried to hold onto his words. They lidded slightly when his hand came up to cradle her cheek. His long fingers twining so gently into her hair.

"Hermione." Her eyes met his fully and she could feel all that he had to give. "I truly am sorry, for what I've done to you..."

"I chose to stay...I want to stay...I know the man that you are...I know...and I..." She searched his eyes for the heart hidden beneath. "I love you, all of you..."

She knew he couldn't say it, but his eyes told her things words could never express. She watched a lone tear roll down his sallow cheek into the corner of his mouth. As she leaned forward to kiss it away, he lowered down and their kiss met in the middle. Neither one fought for control or restrained themselves. Pure emotion passed from one to the next. The lines over their hearts glowed brightly as they just let themselves fall into the raging sea.

Hands explored long seen territory staking a new claim to the flesh beneath. Soft sighs punctuated the silence that had fallen when the record came to an end. Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips parting at his gentle request. As the rest of the world faded out, their hearts pounded loudly in their ears. Severus' hands had woven into the back of her hair pulling it away from her face, letting his fingers explore the curve of her neck.

When they broke for air neither one could fully open their eyes, their hands just wandered over their conquests before starting to seek new battlegrounds. With a gentle hand on the back of her neck, Hermione lowered her lips down along his jaw. She could feel his hand pulling her closer and felt a new confidence well inside her. Her lips pressed against pelted flesh, course and tortuously torn away only to be pulled back together again. She felt him swallow against her lips and the hand at the back of her neck tightened slightly when she pressed into the war-torn flesh. It meant more than she could ever express to know that the man was truly there before her, that the darkest hour of their entire lives had passed.

Severus watched as she lowered herself back down to her heels, her fingers were dancing along the buttons of his vest and he knew that neither of them knew what to do next. What was right? What was true? Those questions felt so useless in times where your heart was the only guide you had. His head lowered down and he breathed against her cheek. She turned to meet him once again and he pressed so gently. Everything was right where it should be. Everything felt like it had finally fallen into place.

He lowered himself down his hands shifting to take her more tightly. As their kiss broke, he bent down pulling her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself as close as she could. Neither of them spoke as he turned them towards the stairs. They knew what they needed in that moment.

He sat her back on her feet when they entered the small bedroom. His hands ran down her shoulders and down her arms as he took her in. Her lips and cheeks were flushed and her hair was starting to spring out from his hands having run through it. The dress he'd made for her hung beautifully off her shoulders and accented every part of her. The color brought out her beautiful skin and nothing could have been more perfect than what was before him. His hands raised taking her face into his palms, running his thumb along her lips. She pressed a whispering kiss against the pad and he couldn't help the tick near the corner of his mouth.

"What do you need...right now?" His words were the faintest of whispers not wanting to break anything that had started to grow between them.

"You...just you...against me..." Her eyes ran from his waist up to his eyes, "Just hold me...let me feel your skin against mine..."

Severus nodded just so, "I can do that..." A ghosting smile spread along his lips and he leaned down kissing her again.

More languidly this time, hands rose and buttons slipped away. Eyes wandered and hands drifted.

Before long, each one of them stood in front of the other with only a single layer between. Hermione had lowered her head, her hair covering her chest as she tried to keep her bashful nature at bay. It was one thing to see him, it was another for him to see her. Her hands tried to cover the scars over her chest but his hands hand pulled them away. She watched as he bent to his knees, his dark head coming closer. He kissed the mark above her hip and her stomach quivered. His hands ran up her waist and she couldn't help but watch his eyes close with reverence.

"You're beautiful..." His breath whispered against her fluttering stomach and he raised his lips to run along the line that had almost taken her from the world, "Do not be ashamed..." His eyes rose to hers and in the halo of her hair, he saw a new light shining in her eyes.

He lowered his head back down tracing each dip, each 'imperfection' as if his very touch could cleanse away all the pain that had ever befell her. When his lips found the junction of her ribs he turned his eyes back up, asking permission. With a small nod from her, he advanced his path lightly running his lips along the criss-crossing marks over her sternum. He placed a firm kiss in the center feeling her heart pulse beneath his lips. Hands came into his hair and he allowed her to guide him. His hands came around dancing along the line to her back. She arched into him as he danced along her flesh, dexterous fingertips curled her toes and she couldn't help the deep sigh that passed her lips. She pulled him gently to his feet and captured his lips one more time.

A few small steps backward and a small turn found Hermione standing before the man she had come to admire so greatly. She released the kiss and pushed gently on his shoulders. He sat to her command and watched with dark eyes as she pulled her hair over the back of her shoulders. She watched his breath hitch and his eyes linger as he took in the sight before him as if he hadn't just traced the very flesh with his lips.

A shy smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she came to stand between his knees. Her smooth skin brushing along his rigid inner thigh. She felt a muscle jerk and couldn't help but press just a bit more against him. Her tongue wet her lips and she let out a soft panting breath. His eyes rose back to hers and her heart fluttered at the gentleness in his eyes. Such a strong, impenetrable man, looking at her as if she were the key of life itself. She pulled her hands away and his rose to meet hers. Fingers danced before folding together tightly. Another small step and the static of skin on skin sparked through both of them.

Hermione wrapped her hand back into his hair as he rested his head just under her collar bone. A soft sigh passed her lips as she felt him wrap her even closer. Every part of where they touched tingled and sent a fire down into the very depths of her soul. Everywhere he touched sent a bolt of energy through her skin and she knew he could feel it arching off and into him.

"Severus..." She waited for him to lift his heavy eye, "Lay back...please..." She licked her lips still a bit unsure but when he nodded and pulled his arms from around her waist, she swallowed heavily. He was in nothing but his boxers and her eyes couldn't help but lower, however, they caught on the deep red marks that ran over his stomach. As he settled back onto the pillows she moved to follow him.

Dark eyes watched as she moved, it was taking every ounce of control not to simply pull her back against him. It was such an odd urge that he could barely find the mind to contain it. When she moved to sit over one of his legs, he couldn't help but swallow a deep moan at the feeling of her heat pressing so close to him. A deep shuddering breath left his own lips as he watched her head lower down. His mind spun with all the possibilities before he felt her lips against the torn flesh of his stomach. He let out a soft grunt from the back of his throat, a small bit of pain ticked over his face but he simply curled his hands into the bed sheets to keep himself calm.

Hermione's eyes lowered to the deep red lines and her fingers joined her lips, tracing each one. A slow tear joined her when she pulled away. Her eyes were sad when she looked at him but when he opened his arms to her she readily crawled up to join him. How could they have survived so much and still be able have fought each other? How could they have faced down the strongest evil they had ever experienced and still find fear in the other's presence?

When her body rested over his, he could feel everything that had riled between them, everything that had stood so much in their way, fall to dust in the wind. When she tucked her head over his heart and his arms held her close, nothing else in the world mattered.

They were home.


	26. Chapter 25

Late morning saw Hermione starting to stir, she hadn't known when exactly she had fallen asleep only that she had. They hadn't said much last night, they had simply laid together lightly caressing what they could reach. It had been so peaceful and had brought a strong warmth back inside her. She shifted slightly, the blankets were tucked tightly around her and while she felt extremely warm she new something was missing.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart lurched. The bed beside her was empty. She sat up abruptly, her head spinning from the rush and looked around the room. The bathroom door was open and the light was off, their clothes from the night before had bit removed from the floor and placed into the hamper, she could see her dress sticking out from the top. Her hand ran over the space beside her finding it cool and a deep sob rose in her throat. It was in that moment when she smelt a soft smell.

She rubbed at her eyes to clear them and pushed herself from the bed. The cool morning air raised goosebumps over her bare skin and she shivered involuntarily. Without really thinking she grabbed his shirt from the hamper and slipped it on. Her mind was too muddled to try and focus on their connection so she relied on her other senses.

As she pushed open the door she could hear the soft scraping of metal and smell the most delicious of smells. Pancakes, and by the sweet tang in the air, they had to be strawberry. She took the stairs carefully, her heart still pounding away. Someone was there...but was it him?

As she neared the entrance to the kitchen her fear that he wouldn't be the one she would find started to clench tightly in her stomach. She wrapped her hands tightly in his shirt and took a calming breath.

When she rounded the corner she could have cried in relief. His back was to her, he had dressed for the day, his hair was pulled back from his face with a small tie for the first time and she couldn't help but sniffle.

That made him turn, his face was passive but when he saw the look on her face his brow furrowed in concern. He pulled the skillet from the damper and made his way to her but she had already started towards him. They met in the middle and he gasped as she crushed him in her embrace.

"Hey... what's wrong...?" He couldn't move his arms but he did try to search her face.

She let out a childish grunt and shook her head against him. Her grip was threatening his breathing and he couldn't help but try to work his way free.

 _What's wrong?_

 _I thought you'd left! I know it's stupid but I did-I just-_

 _It's alright. I understand_.

 _You do?_

 _Yes, but I'd also like to breathe_

Hermione jolted slightly and quickly released him. She hastily brushed at her eyes and looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Again, I understand." He rolled his shoulders just a bit regaining the circulation. "I just thought since we missed dinner last night, that maybe we shouldn't have just coffee for breakfast..."

"Yeah?" She gave him another shy smile, "What did you make?"

Severus turned pulling two plates the counter near the stove and brought them to the island, "Strawberry, blueberry, and plain pancakes... I wasn't sure which one you'd like so I.."

"Made them all?" She chuckled softly her heartwarming at the gesture.

"Yea...I had a bit of time I guess..."

"It's wonderful Severus, thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. "I like strawberries by the way." She pulled the plate with three strawberry pancakes closer. "What do you like?"

"Blueberry." The tension in his shoulders was starting to relax. It wasn't in his wont to do kind things for others but he had found the sudden inspiration when he had woken to find her sleeping so peacefully beside him. She had truly looked like an angel that had come from the heavens. The morning light had made her entire body glow and it had truly stolen the breath from his lungs.

"Do we have syrup?"

"Yes, it's warming by the fire..." His eyes finally registered just what she was wearing and the sight nearly made his heart stop. It was just his shirt, he knew, a simple shirt, but the way it enclosed her frame made her look even more beautiful than she had in the dress she had worn last night. The way her lithe legs peeked out just above the knee, the way the collar fell just a bit to the side exposing the arch of her shoulder.

Hermione moved toward the stove unaware of his critical gaze and pulled the small glass bottle into her hands. When she turned back she caught his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of awe on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing...do you want butter?" He turned clearing his throat, trying to remember where he'd put the butter.

A mischievous smirk formed on her lips as she watched the normally cool and controlled man become so flustered. She curled her lips between her teeth to keep her mirth contained and took the plate to the table.

"Yes, please."

She slid onto the bench curling her legs up with her she pushed the tail of the shirt into the small space and settled back watching as he joined her. He set the butter down between them and rested his own plate in front of him.

She gave him a gracious smile and pulled the dish over putting just a bit between the layers before taking the syrup. Once finished, she took a healthy bite and hummed with appreciation.

"This is really good." She watched him relax and lowered her eyes back down.

Severus gave her a small nod and put his focus on making up his own pancakes. He tried to surreptitiously watch her from under his lashes but he had been caught nearly every time.

oOOo

"We have to tell Ron."

"Tell him what, exactly?"

"I don't know, but I feel like he's about to do something really stupid if we don't tell him _something_."

Albus toddled in on his parent's hushed conversation. He tilted his head innocently between them holding his teddy bear tight.

"Princess is okay, she's happy."

Both Gryffindors looked to their son, surprised at his sudden appearance. Ginny moved first leaning down pushing some of his sleep tossed hair from his face, "How do you know that sweetheart?"

"Grandma told me." He said puffing up his chest," She said she's safe and happy and that we shouldn't worry."

"We?"

The toddler nodded his head and let out a deep yawn, "Can I has pancakes mama?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder at Harry, they both knew their son had been talking to someone that neither of them could see but it was starting to get a bit worrying. Ginny looked back at the boy swaying on his sleepy legs and gently pulled him up into her arms.

"Of course darling." She kissed the top of his head and rose slowly, "Go to work, I'll take care of Ron."

Harry huffed softly but nodded his head, with a kiss to Albus' temple he pushed himself away and grabbed his bag heading for the door.

oOOo

"Can we go for a walk again?"

"A real walk or a poorly planned ambush?"

Hermione chuckled softly as she passed him a plate, letting him dry it and send it away with a small flick of his hand.

"A real walk. Maybe if we find some birds we could feed them the leftover pancakes?" She passed him the skillet next.

"I suppose that wouldn't be arguable. Are you going to wear that or do you want to change?"

Hermione's smile grew and she gave him a sideways glance, "If I did wear this, do you think you could keep your eyes on the path?"

That made him drop the silverware he had been placing into the drawer. Hermione curled her lips into her teeth to keep from outright laughing, it was truly adorable. She didn't know what had suddenly broken his reputable control, but she never wanted it to return.

"I think it would be best if you put on proper clothing. There are surly snakes in that field and who knows what else lurking in the grass." He cleared his throat turning his sharp eyes towards her, his glare just didn't have the effect it used to.

"Fair enough." She handed him the last of the dishes and flicked her wet fingers at him, "Oh! We could have a picnic!"

"A...picnic?"

"You know where you eat outside on a blanke-"

"I know what it is." He took a small breath keeping himself calm, wiping a bit more water that she flicked into his face. "What would you propose would make a proper picnic?"

"Hmmm...maybe some finger food? You know sandwiches, vegetables, fruit."

"I think I can manage all that while you get dress-would you stop that?" He wiped his face again as she dipped her fingers back into the water to rearm herself. He didn't even think twice as he leaned over scooping up a handful of water and splashed her rather thoroughly. Hermione let out a squeal and turned away making a run for it, laughing the entire way towards the stairs.

"Insufferable woman." Severus huffed and dried his hand and the floor. He glanced up towards the ceiling but he found that he just couldn't stay mad at her. He pulled the plug from the drain and started towards the icebox to see what they had left.

oOOo

"Ron, how are you?"

"Good, good you know trying to keep busy." Ron looked up from the sketchbook he'd been working in, "Dad says he may be able to get me an intership in the Auror department with Harry, nothing too dangerous just paperwork and stuff."

"I see, that sounds really promising." Ginny took a seat next to him on the couch looking over his shoulder just a bit. "Is that Hermione?"

"Yea...at least part of her..." He had only finished one part of the picture, just the outline of her jaw and her wild curls had been filled in. "It's weird you know...like I can't bring her face to my mind. I can see it in my heart, but I can't see it in my mind's eye you know?"

Ginny frowned just a bit looking at him worriedly, "I'm sure it'll come to you. As it is...I have some information you may not want to hear, but I need you to promise me you can act like an adult..."

Ron sat down his sketchpad his goofy grin falling from his face, "What is it, Ginny...?"

"It's about Hermione..."

"Yeah...?" Ron sat up just a bit straighter but tried to keep his calm.

"I think...I think you should let her go..."

"What do you mean, let her go?" Ron's face twisted into something akin to anger before he pulled himself back in.

"I mean...I think you should find someone else to fall in love with..."

Ron pushed himself up throwing down his sketchbook, "How can you say something like that?"

"Ron please." Ginny stood up as well holding her stomach.

"You got your fairy tale ending why shouldn't I have mine?" He motioned to her stomach and turned away with a sneer.

"Life isn't a fairy tale Ron! Sometimes the hero doesn't get the girl! You can't keep thinking that way, you've got to see that you've changed...she's changed!"

"No, Snape's done something to her." He kicked the coffee table and tried to count to ten, he hadn't gone through all that therapy to fall down this spiral again. He took a few calming breaths before turning back to look at his sister.

"You can do it, Ron, I know you can..." She gave him a sad smile but didn't make a reach for him.

"I don't want to." He gave her a piercing look before snatching his sketchbook from the couch and stomped towards the stairs.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh rubbing her eyes.

oOOo

Hermione smiled up at the warm sun, a basket dangled down by her side as she waited for the prince of darkness to join her outside. She was growing impatient waiting for him and let out a soft sigh closing her eyes to the beautiful sun. He had said he just needed a minute but that had been five minutes ago. Just what on earth was he doing? Hermione turned on her heel back towards the house and pouted softly.

When his dark shadow finally appeared in the doorway her pout turned into a small grin and she rocked on her toes.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Indeed." He showed her the jar of salve that he had put into a smaller container, better to fit into his pocket without jeopardizing its magical properties.

"Ah." Hermione smiled softly and subconsciously rubbed her lower back, it hadn't hurt at all yet that day and she was hard-pressed to believe that it had something to do with his fingers last night gently working out the knots in her back. She blushed softly at the memory and turned away to hide her bashful smile.

"So...where do you think is best?" She straightened her shoulders looking around the front yard.

"I believe there is a small grove of trees near the pond." His eyes were narrowed as he looked out into the bright fields, "Possibly the best place to find birds."

Hermione hummed softly and offered out her hand to him, he looked at it for a few moments before taking it.

"Lead the way."

She fell in step with his adjusted strides, his normal ones would have outpaced her in three steps and she was grateful that he had adjusted for her smaller legs. As they weaved through the old dirt paths deeper into the fields she couldn't help but enjoy the soft smell of the flowers around them.

"I can't believe they're blooming this early."

"It does seem rather odd," Severus commented absently looking out over the tall fields.

They made a small turn and entered into a small thicket of trees. They were widely spaced but their treetops had started to grow new leaves and provided the perfect amount of shade. Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they walked an old stone marked path over a small hill and into a deep open valley. Hermione smiled as she looked out into the open space and felt the urge to run through it.

Severus turned his eyes up noticing the large sweeping mountains that could barely be seen in the distance before he felt the basket being pushed into his hand. Taken aback, he looked down at the basket before watching the woman take off down the hill. Her laughter as she fell to her knees and rolled through the soft grass made him smirk and he shook his head as she came to a stop at the bottom.

He followed her trodden path and looked down at her with a raised brow. "How old are you?"

"Uh...last I counted 25?"

"Mmm..."

She stuck out her tongue at him and pushed herself up pulling a bit of stray debris from her hair. "It's fun, you should try it sometime."

"I'll pass." He helped her back to her feet and gave her a calculating look.

"I'm fine." She said brushing off her jeans. "Really." She gave him a soft look before turning to look out to the small little groove. It was like a secret little area all their own. Trees surrounded the area completely cutting it off from anything else. Hermione leaned back on her heels looking out along the edges when she noticed a doe off in the distance.

"Severus, look." She whispered motioning to the animal leaning down inside the trees. A baby was bouncing next to its mother and when Severus turned to look it's head lifted and even from the distance looked straight into his soul. The doe lowered its head to him before turning back into the trees nudging its young back into the safety provided within.

Hermione smiled softly as she watched them go but the sadness that fell over her companions face made her heart ache. She reached up from her position and gave his hand a gentle pull. An understanding look on her face and she waited until he felt ready to sit beside her. When he finally did she wrapped his arm against her chest and twined her fingers in his.

"She'd be so happy to see you right now."

Severus' lips frowned deeply, his eyes having gone somewhere far away.

Hermione frowned a little and shifted slightly pushing a bit of hair that had fallen down from where he'd pulled it back. When he didn't so much as twitch to her touch, she shifted closer her eyes running up and down his face before she swallowed her fear. Very carefully, she shifted so she was sitting over his legs, her face coming dead center to his lost gaze. When his eyes shifted to hers she gave him a cautious smile.

"She would." She reached up brushing both sides of his cheeks with the back of her fingers. She kept most of her weight off his legs but they were still somewhat touching. "She led me to you, you know?" She took a slow breath her hands coming to rest on the sides of his neck as his gaze pierced through her. She could feel him searching for something inside her mind and she showed him all she had. The first time, the last time, she had spoken to Lily, the feeling of peace the woman had brought to her in her time of need.

"It's okay that she lives in your heart. I know she will always have a special place there." She touched her fingertips to his chest. "It doesn't make me love you any less." She searched his face, "I know you think your heart is two sizes too small, but I know I can fit too. You just have to let me in..."

His jaw twitched and he lowered his eyes to the hand on his chest. His hand came up taking it away to his lips. He kissed the back of her knuckles and gave her the most sincere smile she had ever seen.

"I already have."

Joyful sadness lit up her face and she couldn't help but kiss him. Any doubts, any fears, over what they would become melted away in that moment. Hermione pressed herself closer and he leaned back pulling her down into the soft grass with him. Their lips danced as their hearts fluttered. A deep golden light shining between their connected hearts.

A soft moan bubbled up between them and neither one was sure whom it belonged to. With a small adjustment, Hermione pulled back just enough to see into his heavily lidded eyes.

"I really enjoy kissing you." She licked her swollen lips, her eyes dark with desire.

"I've noticed." He glanced down at her swollen lips before returning to her eyes.

She only smiled and leaned back down kissing him once again. She shifted her leg so that it pressed against his hip, a soft grunt from him as she adjusted over his stomach made her pause and pull back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little...sore." He knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Will...the salve work on your scar?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't..."

Hermione grinned with purpose leaning back on one leg, her hand dipping into his pocket.

"Wha-" His leg jumped as her searching hand brushed something that was definitely not intended.

"Got it." She pulled the small jar out with a triumphant smile, she looked down at his affronted face and pouted her lips, "What?"

He shook his head rolling his eyes back to thump his head into the grass. Only to look up again when she pulled his shirt from his trousers. She was certainly becoming braver in her manhandling of him. With another deep sigh through his nose, he put his hands behind his head letting her have her way.

Hermione undid the bottom buttons of his shirt and pushed the soft fabric away exposing his stomach to the beautiful sun. It was as pale as the moon and shined just as brilliantly. It was an odd sort of role reversal for her and she couldn't help but feel a bit powerful in her position. She unconsciously leaned back resting her weight on his hips. His stomach fluttered and he let out a loud grunt lifting his head.

Hermione didn't notice, she pulled the lid off the small jar and dipped her finger inside. She leaned off his hips and his stomach sunk down as he let out a breath. She glanced to his face but he'd turned it away again. She ran her finger over the thickest of the lines making a sort of pained face as the red skin felt exceptionally warm beneath her finger. She felt instantly guilty for sitting on his stomach and even felt a twinge against her own in empathy. The actual wound was healed, but it looked like the scar had been irritated by friction. No doubt from all her crawling all over him. She pouted her lips as she worked a bit more salve into the lower lines. Her eyes flicked upward when he let out a deep sigh. His eyes blinking very slowly before closing completely. Hermione relaxed as he did and focused on placing the last of the salve.

An idea sparked when she finished and she carefully shifted her weight off of him. He lifted his head curiously but didn't say anything. He watched her curiously as she pulled the blanket from the basket and spread it out over the flattened grass. His brow arched when she pulled off her shoes before stepping onto the blanket.

"Roll over." She chirped leaning over to cast a shield on the slave she'd just put on him.

Severus' brow furrowed but he slowly pushed himself up to do as she asked. When he settled on his stomach, head resting on his arms, he felt a cool breeze blow over his back as she spelled off his shirt. His entire body went tense and he turned his head towards her.

"What are you doing?" He didn't much like being exposed at the best of times and he very much didn't like being exposed out in the open, where anyone could see them.

"Just relax." She urged coming to sit on his bum. She adjusted herself a bit using her knees to keep some of her weight off him. She rubbed her hands together to warm them before leaning forward. Without another word, she ran the heels of her hands into the lines of muscle that paralleled his spine, smirking as he let out a deep grunt. Biting her lip and shifting her weight, she put just a bit more pressure onto a small knot.

Severus groaned, trying to remain still. He'd never had a massage before and it wasn't quite as relaxing as he had been led to believe. It was actually a bit painful. He shifted slightly about to ask her to stop when she rubbed just the right spot and he felt the knot release. His eyes opened with shock and he tried to move to see what she had done.

"Where did you learn to do that?" His voice was heavy as if he were falling asleep.

"Read about it." Hermione shifted just a bit more and worked a muscle underneath one of his shoulder blades. Her eyes had gone a bit sad at the old belt marks that covered his pale skin. The bright sun that shined down, illuminated his skin and kept them from looking too violent but the feel of them beneath her fingers was unmistakable. She smirked at his grunt and put pressure under the other one.

"You...ah...read about it...and just...uh...were able to do it?"

"I follow directions very well." She mused, pushing some of his hair aside.

"Obviously..." It was barely a scathing remark, it was more or less a deep exhale of relaxation with a bit of enunciation.

"Just be quiet and enjoy it." She leaned down kissing the nape of his neck before getting back to work.

oOOo

 _I would never have believed this had I not seen it with my own eyes._

Minerva laid on her hunches perfectly hidden in the deep grass of the field.

 _He looks like a homing beacon._

 _Too many years in the dungeons._

Minerva folded her paws underneath of her just enjoying the sight. It was very nice to see someone taking care of the grumpy man.

 _Mrs. Potter is now aware of the circumstances._

 _Do you believe she will tell Harry?_

 _I don't think so, my wife said she seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation._

 _I see._

 _I need to return._ Draco raised his wings as he pushed himself from the tree, he took a wide arch but stayed out of their eye range before speeding off in the direction of his shop.

Minvera let out a soft kitten sigh and rested her chin on her paws. She had one more hour before she had to be back at the school. She may as well enjoy the warm sun.

oOOo

By the time Hermione finished, she could tell she'd put him into a light sleep. She smiled softly and leaned down against his back, his skin was even warmer than usual thanks to the sun and it almost burned through her shirt. She let out a soft sigh and cast a skin protection charm before settling back down over top. She rested her head at the nape of his neck and kissed the gentle curve of his trapezius muscle before nuzzling her nose into his warm skin. She felt him sigh and let out a soft hum. Deciding to let him rest, she pulled herself off of him and pulled over the shirt she had banished. She draped the material over him before laying on her own back. She smiled up at the clouds that passed over the beautiful azure sky.

Raising her hand idly, she summoned a bit of the fruit he had packed for their picnic, taking a small bushel of strawberries, she rested them on her stomach before lightly suckling the fruit. Her mind drifted as she watched the clouds move. Yesterday felt like a dream, like it hadn't really happened. Yet, at the same time it felt like it was meant to be. Like they were finally taking a step in the right direction for once, instead of dancing around in circles. Still, if felt so sudden, like a switch had gone off in his brain and he was finally able to see that being cared for wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Her brow furrowed as she took a bite. They had said many things to each other yesterday, but the evening had really turned her entire perspective on it's end. He had dressed nicely for her, danced with her, laid with her. He had done more for her in the span of a few hours than any man had ever done for her in her entire life time.

A gentle smile formed and she gently brushed his hair behind his ear. Her heart had found a peace inside her, the worries of what would lay beyond tomorrow were hardly a concern. She didn't care if she didn't see tomorrow. Not in that moment. She had something more important than any carnal act of pleasure could ever have possibly given her. She had his heart and he had told her so.


	27. Chapter 26

Ron walked down the narrow road alone. He had managed to sneak out of the house while his mother had been busy with Albus, feigning fatigue.

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the hastily scribbled piece of paper, checking it with the signs on the shops. A flash of blond hair caught his attention and he quickened his steps.

If Harry didn't have the time to find answers he was just going to find them himself! He wasn't an invalid. He wasn't mental. He was a man in search of his best friend. Ron ducked behind a small corner as his mark stepped into a shop. He looked up at the sign then back down at his paper. Perfect.

He looked both ways before pulling a toy wand from his belt, he still wasn't allowed to have his wand back, he was still on three months of probation from his release. But what Malfoy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

He gripped the wand tighter and pushed his way into the shop. It was empty save for the blond who turned to the open door. His eyes widened as the wand was raised to him and put his hands up as if held at gunpoint.

"Where is she you disgusting ferret?" Ron closed the gap pulling Malfoy by his shirt pressing the tip of the wand under his chin so he couldn't call his bluff.

"Who!?" Draco tried to sound ignorant and scared but his face didn't match his forced tone.

"You know who you greas-" Ron's words instantly cut off as the feeling if cool wood pressed behind his ear. He looked at Malfoy who flicked his eyes over Ron's shoulder seemingly relaxing.

"I think it would be in your best interest to release my husband." Esmeralda's voice was soft but cold. A trait she had picked up over time to make herself sound more threatening.

Ron swallowed thickly and slowly released Draco's shirt, lowering his wand. Esmeralda glanced to it before lowering her own with a shake of her head.

"Gryffindors really do have a hero complex." She plucked the toy wand from Ron's lax fingers and came around to look at his fuming face.

"Yea well Slytherin's-"

"Oh, my dear, you _wish_ I was a Slytherin." The Ravenclaw smiled softly at Draco who had come to her side.

Ron looked confused for a moment before opening his mouth to start his little quest over again.

"I think you've caused enough trouble." Esmeralda was having none of it.

Ron didn't even hear the spell. All he knew was that he was at peace and happy. His eyes went sort of glossy and he gave them both a goofy smile.

"You know, now, that Hermione Granger is safe, that no harm will come to her in your absence and that you no longer have the desire to search for her."

Esmeralda carefully lowered her wand as her command washed through him. Ron gave them each a dreamlike smile before slowly turning to leave the shop.

When the door closed Draco looked to his wife in awe, and a bit of fear, "How long will that last?"

Esmeralda gave him a soft look, "At least until the full moon, maybe a week?"

Draco's jaw twitched, "It won't matter after that."

Esmeralda turned her head, lifting a hand, brushing his sunkissed cheek, "You've been out in the sun." She gave him a soft kiss on his lips, "Looks good on you." She gave him an appraising look before turning away to get back to work.

Draco smiled softly, all the tension of the encounter gone. How amazing was his wife? He turned to follow her when he realized she'd slipped Ron's toy wand into his pocket. He snorted and smirked at her jibe, realizing he had been threatened with a fake wand.

"Are you sure no one in your family was a Slytherin?" His tone was jovial as he went after her, a soft giggle was his response and he followed her into the back room to finish what she'd started on his lips.

Merlin, did he love his wife.

oOOo

A soft giggle raised Severus' sun-warmed eyelids. He blinked to try and find the source, a warmth filling his heart as he saw Hermione sitting up smiling so brightly at something in her lap.

"Alright, alright there's enough for both of you." She teased and shifted slightly pulling another piece of broccoli from the basket.

Curious, he pushed himself up slowly, raising his head to see into her lap. His brow rose as two baby bunnies squirmed in her hands trying their best to get at the broccoli she was offering. Severus kept his movement controlled, slipping his arms into his shirt as he came around to sit up.

 _How long have I been asleep?_

 _Maybe 20 minutes, you looked so relaxed I didn't have the heart to wake you._

Hermione gave him a bright and happy look as one of the rabbits nibbled curiously on her finger. She offered out a small broccoli stalk to Severus but when he shook his head, she pouted.

Severus kept their distance not wanting to scare them off and ruin her fun. But when Mama rabbit came thumping from the tall grass with two other babies in tow he felt like she had started something she couldn't possibly finish. He glanced to the basket and called up some of the cut carrots and placed it in his lap. He gave a few slices a soft toss but it only startled the rabbit back into the grass. He frowned and looked over to her.

"Hold it out for them, let mama come to you." Her instructions were gentle but the grin on her lips told him she found his method to be amusing at best.

He gave her a small look before leaning forward to pick up the fallen carrot. He could hear the rabbit moving around in the brush and when it stopped he tried again holding very still, he offered out the small bits of carrot in his palm.

Very cautiously, Mama rabbit hopped forward taking the carrot from his palm before dashing back into the grass. Severus leaned back up and let out a soft sigh looking to her lap.

Hermione smiled softly and picked up one of the babies and without warning placed it into his lap. The rabbit rolled slightly before getting back to his feet sniffing Severus' hand curiously. The rabbit gave it a little nibble before trying to escape.

Hermione chuckled softly and dropped a bit of broccoli onto Severus' hand that had gone still, in fact, his entire body had gone stiff as he watched the tiny creature move around. The bunny happily scrambled overtaking the broccoli into its tiny mouth.

Hermione smiled brightly and shifted closer placing the second baby into his lap. Still, the man found himself to be a statue. That was until she gently guided his hand over the back of one of the little rabbits gently petting it with her assistance. Severus looked to her but her focus was on the animals fidgeting around his lap. His head turned as Mama came thumping back out, sniffing the air. She cautiously came closer and closer until her soft paws pressed against his thigh, a soft noise coming from her throat as she called to her young.

Severus gently scooped up the both of them in his large hand and set them gently before her. She sniffled and nuzzled them away and he slowly pulled his hand back into his lap.

Hermione smiled and banished away the nibbled bits before shifting to lean her head against his shoulder.

"Your shirt's still open." She teased grinning when he looked down at his chest.

"So it is." He moved his hands to fix the problem when she crawled over his legs taking hold of the seams herself. He raised his brow to her curious behavior but before he could ask she leaned forward and kissed him. She giggled against his lips at his stunned look before pulling back.

"I had to go nearly 20 minutes without a kiss." She teased him running her index finger over his sternum.

"How tragic." He drawled, his lip twitching as he tried to keep his face passive.

"It really was." She leaned forward and kissed him quickly once more before resting her forehead against his, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Severus' heart thumped hard in his chest but he still found his tongue unable to reciprocate her admiration. He took a deep breath running his hands up her back.

"And I, you..."

It was the best he could do, she knew. She knew he was a man of action. Words meant very little to him, no matter how heartfelt they may be. She had shown her commitment. She knew he was falling down before her, calling so desperately to her even when no words passed his lips.

"Show me..." A gentle request, an open invitation to the deepest parts of all she was.

He had seen; repeatedly, time after time, despite his best efforts. She had returned time and again to his arms. It was his turn, to show her, all he had to give her in turn. He was terrified, but she had proven to him she could handle so little from him. Now that she was asking him to show all he had left, he couldn't deny her. He didn't want to. Every wall that he had built had crumbled to her gentle caress. He could show her now. He would show her.

Her eyes closed when he pulled her closer, their lips met once again and it was like the very first time all over again. His hands ran up her arms into her hair and she tilted her head to his gentle command allowing him inside. A soft moan passed between them and his hand drifted down to the center of her back.

"Please..." It was a breathless plea, spoken between two hearts that pounded in time. Severus' hold tightened and he carefully shifted their weight.

After he laid her down on the blanket, he couldn't help but pause at her angelic visage. Her hair had fallen at all angles, her head still gently cradled in his palm. Her eyes heavily lidded, lips parted and bruised. He could feel her hands runnning under the curtain of his shirt brushing the sensitive skin at his sides. As he settled between her parted legs, her hips rose instinctually and he couldn't suppress a deep moan in the back of his throat.

When she smiled, his heart melted and he pressed himself against her once more. He kept his most of his weight on his forearms and he could feel her pushing the shirt from his shoulders His kisses moved down to her neck and she let out the most beautiful sound his ears had ever heard.

Another small adjustment and his first layer had been carelessly tossed aside. She moaned at the feeling of his skin against her exploring hands. As he moved lower, they moved into his hair. He released the top few buttons of her stolen shirt and moved his lips to the hollow of her shoulder, leaving feather light kisses against the line that drew through.

"Severus..." Her eyes rolled back as he did something fiendish with his tongue. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, even more so than what she had felt last night when he had kissed her scars. There was something so primal about it, her logical mind just couldn't comprehend. Needless to say, she didn't care about the logistics of their current situation, only that he didn't stop.

Severus could feel all her pleasure through his body, the connection between them was even stronger now and as he pulled back to admire his work, his eyes were pulled to the line glowing over her heart. A soft misting silver was growing just over top and he couldn't help but pause to try and understand its meaning. A soft whine and a marginal shift turned his eyes away and to her flushed face.

"You're glowing..." Her brow mirrored his as she looked into the small space between them. Her stomach was glowing a bright gold, thanks to the strength of the light emitting from his chest.

"So are you..." His voice was about two octaves deeper and he felt her tremble beneath him.

"Should...should we stop...?" It was a whining question.

"Do you want to?" He licked his bottom lip still tasting her on his lips. He shifted so that his head became level with hers and looked deeply into her mind.

 _I don't want to..._

 _You're scared...I can feel it..._

 _Not of you...never of you..._

 _Then what?_

 _This magic between us...this...what did you call it?_

 _Soulbond._

 _What...what happens if...if it doesn't...if we can't..._

Severus looked at her with a sadness she hadn't seen in a very long time. How could he tell her? How could not?

 _We will die..._

 _Together?_

 _Together._

 _How...long do we have?_

 _I don't know..._ He hadn't read that far.

Hermione let out a soft shuddering breath, her fingers tracing the furrows of his face. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, even if they were to go together, the very idea that she would possibly be unable to spend time with him again pulled painfully at her very being.

 _If we...if we...can complete the bond...will it...will it go away?_ She had skimmed part of that fear from him days ago. It hadn't even been a possible solution at the time but now, now there was the very real possibility that they could both lose what little control they had. She had to ask. Had to know. _Will...our feelings change?_ She couldn't lose him now.

 _No, it will only grow stronger._ His finger traced the line between her worried brow. He would hold no secrets from her, she deserved to know everything, everything there was. _I don't believe our feelings will change._

 _Is...the bond the reason...we...?_

 _No...that is all our own..._

 _Do you even...want to...with me, that is?_

He brushed her hair from her cheek and lightly ran his thumb over her lips.

 _I would give my entire soul to you, just to see you smile one more time._

Hermione needed no more answers, she had no more questions. Everything inside her went still and a deep peace filled her entire being.

 _I love you so much..._

 _And I, you._

Hermione smiled so beautifully for him, a brilliant shine that he could never tire from.

 _What do you need right now?_ He was gentle, reassuring.

 _You...not to stop..._

 _The lights..._

 _Let them burn..._

Severus needed no more encouragement. His lips met hers again, a deep moan his reward. He pulled her hands away from him and gently pressed them into the ground beside her head. She gave him a soft pout as he kissed the tip of her nose but the gleam in his eye promised her that she wouldn't be left unattended. Her knee had come up to his, pressing into the side of his thigh.

Another soft question, another gentle assurance, and the buttons of her shirt were pulled away, the cool Spring breeze flowed over her skin, so warm, so cold, a mixture of passion raised skin meeting the bright sun. His lips returned then and Hermione could only roll her eyes to the azure sky, pleading for more.

Another soft spell, another gentle breeze and Hermione took in a deep shuddering breath, her hands twitched to cover her chest but one of his came to twine in hers and she held on so tight. As he drifted lower, away from her shoulder and onto the quickly rising and falling bone of her sternmum she shivered. His tongue preceeded his lips and his hair was brushing so tantalizingly close. She arched with a soft whine.

When his head rose, she bit her lip and shuddered when he took a very sensitive area into his mouth. Hermione silently thanked every God she could think of as a bolt of pleasure ran straight into her core. When his free hand took the place of his mouth and his hair swept across, she let out a deep wanton noise she hadn't known she was capable of. Her head tilted down, and thanks to the small incline she was able to watch his face as he captured its mate. Her hand pushed back his hair to watch his face as he took such an intimate part of her between his lips.

Her skin tasted like heaven, soft and sweet, Severus knew he would quickly succumb to its allure. As his tongue danced an intricate pattern and her body responded so beautifully he knew he could never let her go again. She had completely encapsulated his entire being. His eyes dared to watch her face, delighting in the look of confusion and uncontrolled passion. He would be her first, and her last. There was no denying.

When he pulled back and let out a slow breath she couldn't help but shiver as a wave rippled down all the way to her toes. She felt him shift lower, his nose gently tracing the line that had nearly split her in two. His face was hidden but his thoughts were as open as a crumbled dam. The stream of his consciousness ran through her like a winding mountain river and wrapped themselves around her pounding heart.

With a deep content sigh, she watched him lower himself back down. When his lips grazed over the small dip where her ribs met her fluttering stomach, her hips rose on their own and she couldn't ignore what pressed back against her. Severus let out a deep pant against her skin and pressed his forehead against her sternum. He stayed there three long heart beats as if to collect his thoughts before he used his thigh to lower her back down, a whine for his efforts.

Hermione wanted to touch him, but she heeded his gentle command. His hand had left hers in other pursuits leaving her to curl her fingers into her own hair trying to keep them from reaching back to him. A deep shuddering breath passed her lips when his tongue dipped near her belly button. She tilted her head with heavy eyes watching his long fingers dip into the hem of her jeans. He lifted the fabric slightly and his nose brushed against the hollow of her hip. A pulse ran from the tip of her nose down to her core and a deep noise left her throat. She barely recognized it as her own.

 _Are you sure?_

Hermione could barely breathe let alone answer his gentle question. A soft whine left the back of her throat as she attempted to plead for him to continue. Her hips accompanied the soft noise rising on their own to answer his question. A deep-eyed look met her before he turned his head back down. His fingers deftly removed the metal stud from its place and slipped the zipper down slowly. His eyes widened as he was able to take in her scent. His eyes rose to hers again just to make sure, one more time, but her eyes had rolled closed and her lip was captured in her teeth.

A slow steady breath left his parted lips and he pressed a kiss just above the hem of her underwear, his eyes turned up to watch her face. He could feel her inside her mind, a disorganized mess of bright colors and confusion. She had told him that she'd never had done this before, she had told him that she wanted to be his first. It was a heavy responsibility. Her fear rolled up his back and he could barely contain it within himself. It wasn't his first time, but it felt like it was. The pressure of doing everything right was heavy upon his shoulders and he knew that he had to bring her to the highest she had ever been.

"Don't stop...Severus, whatever you do...don't stop..." She found her voice during his internal monologue, she could hear him too, feel his desire, his want to pleasure her. That alone made her head light and her heart flutter, the light over her heart was still glowing softly but she couldn't be bothered to look at it. Her hands curled tighter pulling at her own hair and she didn't know what was worse, the feeling of his breathing or his fingers lightly dipping under the fabric of her underwear. She didn't know what she wanted, just that she wanted it.

His lips returned to her heated flesh and his fingers slipped in and wrapped just under the sides taking her hips into his hands. She felt so small, even though her hips were her widest attribute, they fit into his palms so perfectly. A soft whine left her throat when he ran his teeth along her exposed hip bone. His hands having worked the fabric out of the way in his endeavor.

With curled toes, she lifted her lower half, and as the rough fabric of her jeans slid down her pale legs she could only tremble with anticipation. There was only one layer left between them and as he sat back on his heels setting her jeans aside she looked up at him with all the trust in her heart. A moment to catch their breath, the world spinning around them both, completely forgotten.

The sun shone so brightly against him and he truly looked like a God come to earth. Hermione rolled her head to the side unable to resist the urge to hold him any longer and raised her hands up, reaching desperately for him. A reverence she had only seen on him when he was doing his potions crossed his features and he gently parted her legs that had fallen back together. Her breath hitched as he moved between, the rough skin of his ribs pressing into her otherwise untainted flesh. As he moved up her frame and her knees fell into the small dip at his waist and her hands found their way into his hair.

She deftly pulled the small elastic that had kept his hair back all this time and let it fall away, his hair came curtaining down. That was the man she knew, the man she remembered. Her hands came up to hold his face and his eyes closed, gently kissing along the skin of her wrist.

"Severus..."

Deep onyx met chocolate and the world truly crashed down around them, she met him one more time, a kiss so deep that neither one of them could believe they weren't drowning. After they pulled back and their eyes met once more she felt so much more than she ever could have imagined possible coming from inside him.

"Hermione..."

She shivered, no one had ever made her name sound so luscious.

"Will it hurt?..."

"No..." He would make very sure of that. A gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth to push away any lingering fears. Her hands ran down to his shoulders not holding him back, nor pushing him away, an act of complete surrender, a deep trust.

A gentle nod, another soft kiss of assurance and he was shifting away from her. Hermione did her best to keep breathing, his hands burned paths all the way down and the silk of his hair only fanned the flames. She trembled when his shoulders slipped past her legs and shifted them further apart to allow him through. When his head lowered down she was sure her heart skipped a beat. His hands slipped under her hunches trying to relax her but his mouth was to blame for their tenseness.

A bolt ran through her entire body when he kissed her through the clothe that kept them apart. A deep whimper of need trembled past her lips and she could barely contain her heart that threatened to fly straight out of her chest. This was way farther than she had ever gone. Of course, she had read books on the science involved with being with another but they were all coming clinical and dry. None of the texts she had read could have possibly prepared her for the dizzying effect that a simple kiss could provide.

Severus turned his eyes back up, her scent was stronger than ever and it was like water to a dying man. It took every ounce of control he had to stop, he had to be sure she was ready. That they were ready. When her dark dilated eyes met his and a deep plea passed her lips, he made no more excuses. A whispered spell removed the barrier between them, and without giving her a moment to process, he dipped his head down tasting her desire for him.

Hermione's world exploded into bright swirling colors. Her body went tight, arching trying to bring more of that blissful feeling to her. She pressed hard against the arms that kept her open and when he parted her more she let out a deep keening whine of need.

Severus held her steady as she threatened to drift away, his fingers and his tongue worked devilish magic over her most sensitive place. Delighting in the small rocking motion she attempted in between remembering to breathe, he could feel her pleasure already coming to its peak. He didn't tease nor withhold, his tongue dipping down for more ambrosia.

When her hands tangled in his hair and her legs started to shake, he knew she was ready to fall. His eyes turned up to watch her pleasure twisted features as he gave her one more new sensation. A deep hum from the back of his throat traveled down his tongue and he felt her body twing like an over-tuned guitar string before her body finally released.

Any lesser man would have stopped, but he was a great man. A demon or a God Hermione wasn't sure but when his lips returned and the swell of her first release had barely ebbed away, he strummed her again. A deep whimper and a silent plea urged him onward to the second precipice. Everything inside her was alight with a power that held no comparison. The second wave came faster and stronger than the first and she was sure she'd forgotten her own name as it swept down her entire body. When a third wave started to build she was sure she'd never walk again.

His name fell passed her lips, a deep sound, forceful as her body trembled in his devilish hold. Only when her hands fell limp and her back had arched more beautifully than the Arch du Triumph did he cease his delicious torture and lift his head, slowly licking her release from his bottom lip. Mindful of her sensitive body he rested her trembling legs back down and slithered his way back up. Her eyes were staring somewhere off in the distance and her lips had parted to allow her to bring in oxygen she so desperately needed.

God himself could not even compare to the sight before him and when her eyes turned to his and her lips turned into that beautiful smile he would give his life for he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

Hermione's brow ticked as she tasted something new, her brain was too foggy to realize its source. A gentle chuckle brushed her inner thoughts and it took her a minute or two to realize. When she did she blushed all the way down to her toes. He just smiled as her eyes started to droop, pressing a soft kiss to each one, feeling her sigh contently against him. When her body finally relaxed her head rolled forward to rest against his collarbone, he waved a hand over her body cleaning away their deed as well as summoning her clothes. After they settled in place he pulled her close, a sleepy mumble of adoration muffled between as he turned his discarded shirt into a light blanket.

He wrapped it around her with great care and pulled her tightly to him, leaning back so that she could fit tightly to his side. She weakly snuggled into place, her eyes shifted one more time trying to keep herself from falling, but his gentle assurance and the warmth he provided was too much for her to fight against. He used his hand to shield her eyes all the while gently caressing her cheek. When her tell-tale purr met his ears he rested his head back on his free arm and looked up to watch the clouds pass over. His own body was thrumming from her pleasure but he didn't mind, in fact, it was quite a new experience and he didn't mind letting it linger for a little while.


	28. Chapter 27

Ginny chewed her thumb as she watched Albus play. She had taken him to a park not too far from their house. It was a beautiful warm day and she needed the air. Her heart was in tatters. She wanted desperately to tell Harry what she had learned but Esmeralda had made her point rather clear. Still, Ginny felt the need to talk to _someone_ about it. She had sent off her Patronus requesting a meeting with Minerva and she knew it would take time. It didn't ease her warring heart.

"Mama mama come push me!" Albus shouted excitedly, running from the sandbox.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." They were thankfully the only family out that day. Even though the park was technically part of the wizarding world a muggle would on rare occasions find their way there.

Ginny settled Albus into the swing giving him a gentle push. The boy giggled happily kicking his legs ar random enjoying the feeling.

"Kick your legs together, back and forth, that's it." The swing gradually went higher but Ginny made sure it didn't go too high. She chuckled at her son's attempts at getting the rhythm just right.

The gently squeek of metal on metal only served to highten her already sensitive nature. She was about ready to step back when Albus got her attention.

"Mama look!" He pointed with his foot at a silver cat that drew closer, he whined when his mother pulled the swing to a stop.

The silver patronus glided over to them and Albus reached out trying to touch it.

 _I can see you now._

Ginny felt her heart race as the Patronus faded away and she took a breath to steady her nerves. She looked down at Ablus still reaching out kf the swing trying to touch the where it had been.

"What do you say we go visit Hogwarts?"

"Yea!" The boy kicked excitedly and flopped down out of the swing before his mom could catch him. He giggled and brushed himself off as she helped him to his feet. "I okay!" He assured her worried mumblings before crawling into her arms.

Ginny held him tight and made her way quickly back to their house. Albus wanted to run but his mother seemed upset. He nuzzled her cheek softly with his own and gave her his father's reassuring smile. Ginny kissed his little cheek and pushed that messy hair aside.

"What would I do without you?"

The boy just placed a toddler's kiss on her cheek and wrapped her neck tightly into his little arms. He didn't like it when she was sad. He wanted everyone to be happy like him. The world was such an amazing place, there was nothing in his small world that could ever be bad. Even when Princess had come to visit, she had smiled and played with him even though she was very sleepy. She had looked at him with kindness even though she hurting. He missed her, he didn't understand why she had to go away. He was so happy when Gramma had come to keep him company instead. She told him all sorts of amazing stories and her smile reminded him of Princess. A kindness and strength that only a child could truly come to appreciate.

"Hogwarts Headmistress Office."

The green flames tickled his nose but he held on tight. When the world finally came still again he looked around the beautiful office. A child's Paradise of untold adventures.

"Mrs. Potter."

"Professor." Ginny gave Minerva a shy smile as the woman stood from behind her desk.

"This must be Albus." The witch hadn't seen him in some time but the boy had already captured her heart.

"Yea Albus Sesserus Podder!" The boy was very proud of his name and even puffed out his chest.

Minerva raised her brow to Ginny who gently corrected the boy on his middle name.

"That is a very powerful name, no doubt the world shall see great things from you." Both witches turned to the malevolent twinkling of Dumbledore.

Albus smiled brightly and waved his little hand at the portrait who in turn gave him a sage nod of his head and a knowing look over the rim of his spectacles.

Minerva gave the portrait a mild glare but motioned them to come and sit. Ginny tried to keep Albus on the couch but the large familiar who had been sleeping on the arm had garnered her son's attention. Minerva waved it off as the boy hopped down to curiously trod after the creature who had started to lure him to the atrium behind the desk.

"Your message was very vague, I hope nothing has happened."

"Well...I had an interesting conversation with Draco's wife the other day and I..."

Minerva put up her hand and turned casting a small spell to keep the boy in the other part of the room. She was sure her familiar could keep him out of trouble and well occupied. When she finished she turned back to Ginny a serious look shadowing her features.

"What do you know?"

"Everything, well I think I do, how could you let us keep her away from him? How could you let us think it was best that we keep them apart?" Her voice rose with her anxiety but Minerva kept herself calm.

"It had to be done, none of us knew at the time the seriousness of the situation. Even the healer who had performed the magic had never seen the bond fail before. He hadn't even realized it did fail until the last time he had seen her. When she went missing he immediately came to me and we've been working on a solution. His soul was so broken, the healer hadn't realized that Hermione's soul had mended it, let alone how much of her soul had actually taken residence inside him..."

"So... what's keeping her alive?"

"Him. Her soul lives inside him, but it doesn't belong there, not the way it came to be. It's a complicated mess...but they are still dying. If we had kept them apart much longer we wouldn't be having this conversation..."

"You mean if they hadn't by some miracle found each other." Ginny was still a bit bitter about that and she couldn't help but let it out.

Minerva took her shame with a solemn nod of her head. "Hermione has always been the brightest between all of you. I would even dare to say she could out match Severus on the proper fields."

Ginny was almost inclined to believe her. "So now that they're together?"

"They must complete the ritual and return what has been taken from them."

"Why can't we just tell them?" Ginny could feel a deep fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Only true love, from both of them can complete the cycle. Hermione's love for him started it, but he needs to come to her as well...otherwise..."

"They'll both die..." Ginny knew that already but it just didn't seem fair, "Time is running out! The full moon is only a day away...we can't just let them... die! Wherever you've hidden them! On their own! With no explanation why! We have to help them!"

Minerva pursed her lips and felt her concerns, but she had information that may provide some comfort to the alburn haired witch.

"Severus is already aware of the situation, though he may not know all, he is aware."

Ginny blinked dumbfounded at this new piece if the puzzle. Her eyes ticked and she tried to hold back a raw rage that she'd inherited from her mother.

"You left... Hermione's life...in the hands of a man...who-"

"Saved us all." Minerva's eyes pierced straight through and there was no room for argument.

Ginny felt her anger deflate like a popped balloon. Hadn't she always tried to be on their side? Hadn't she always tried to find the good in the situation. She shook her head trying to keep her calm. She knew Minerva was right, but it was so hard to sit there and do nothing, while her best friend was dying. She clenched her fists and lowered her head in frustration as she tried to formulate her next thought.

Minerva watched the rainbow of emotions cross the youngers face and let out a soft breath. She didn't very much like violating the dark man's privacy but she couldn't risk all that had happened up until now. Slowly, she pulled her wand from her sleeve and came to stand motioning for Ginny to join her.

When she did she made her way to the alcove that obscured the pensive. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and pressed the wand to her temple pulling out the memory she had just made that day.

"What I am about to show you, must stay between us..."

Ginny raised her furrowed brow looking into the deathly seriousness of her former head of house. Her mouth opened slightly but she found no strength to speak, instead, she set her face and gave her promise with the nod of her head.

Minerva turned her aged eyes back to the pensive pulling the memory inside. The colors over the black mirror started to swirl and change color. Minerva stepped back and Ginny took her place taking a deep breath as she pushed her head beyond the surface.

 _Ginny turned slowly as the world around her started to form, everything seemed so big, exaggerated. It took her a few moments to orient to the size difference of everything. When a very familiar voice caught her attention. She turned in the tree like grass and pushed through to a small little clearing. Her eyes widened at the grossly oversized couple._

 _"Severus, look."_

 _Ginny turned her head too but she couldn't see what they were seeing from her low perspective._

 _"She'd be so happy to see you right now."_

 _Ginny turned back and with all the courage her house provided and moved closer, coming around to see her one-time enemy and her closest friend holding hands. It warmed her heart and she was sure that the sight before her was meant to be._

 _Ginny grinned as Hermione brought the man back to her, she had done that many times herself with Harry. It was a bit amusing that no matter the man, he was weak to a woman's caring touch. The position was a bit closer than she ever would have ever dared with a man with such an illustrious reputation but Hermione was always rather headstrong when there was a cause to be had._

 _"She would." Hermione reached up brushing both sides of his cheeks with the back of her fingers and Ginny crept just a bit closer, her voice had gone soft but even she knew how powerful her words were._

 _"She led me to you, you know?"_

 _That's what Albus had been saying all this time. In his own toddler way. It was just now starting to all come together._

 _"It's okay that she lives in your heart. I know she will always have a special place there."_

 _Ginny felt a swell in her own heart and pressed a knuckle to her lips to keep herself from turning away. She understood now, why Minerva was reluctant to show her this. Even still, it was soothing her worrying heart. Her eyes turned to Snape holding her breath. What would he say? Would he be able to lay her to rest after all this time?_

 _"It doesn't make me love you any less...I know you think your heart is two sizes too small, but I know I can fit too. You just have to let me in..."_

 _'You_ _get your man girl!' Ginny was silently cheering for her but her heart was still in her throat as she waited for his response. When he pressed a kiss to Hermione's hand with such reverence, such care; Ginny could have jumped with joy but the words that followed his actions made her heart flutter._

 _"I already have."_

The memory started to swirl out and Ginny couldn't help the grin on her face when they kissed. It was like a fairy tale. So beautiful, so broken, so complex. When her feet landed back onto the cool stone floor she found a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

"I think...They're going to make it..."

oOOo

Hermione mewled softly as something was gently pressed to her closed lips. It was soft, slightly bumpy and smelled like him. Her brow furrowed more as her sleep-heavy brain tried to process.

 _Open_ _your mouth._

The mirth in his command made her lips twitch and when his hand came over to cover her eyes that had tried to flutter open. She let out a soft mewl once more and barely parted her lips. Whatever it was lightly traced the curve of her bottom lip and her tongue hesitantly came out to meet it. It didn't taste like anything she could recall and it made her even more curious.

 _Trust me._

Hermione couldn't dismiss his words and cautiously widened her mouth as he pressed whatever it was against her her tongue. Her teeth cautiously came down and when a burst of juice filled her tongue she instantly recognized the foreign object as a strawberry. She hummed softly and started to chew the small bite shifting her head to try and see him but still he kept her eyes covered.

 _What is it?_

 _A strawberry._

 _And this?_

Something new pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth and let him slip it inside. She smiled softly at the game and happily chewed on it.

 _A grape._

 _What color?_

 _Green._

 _And this?_

Her brain was starting to kick back to life now and as he continued to feed her a variety of fruit and a few vegetables she realized her stomach which had been starting to cramp no longer bothered her. Her legs and back, however, were a very different matter. She felt completely run over. Like she had run five marathons at once. She felt stiff but unbelievably sated. When the next thing pressed against her lips she couldn't help but chuckle.

 _That's you!_ She teased kissing him back with a tired but happy sigh.

 _Always a know-it-all._ He smiled against her lips and she harrumphed playfully. He lifted his hand from her eyes and looked down as she opened her soft golden brown eyes. Her hand squirmed between them trying to work its way up to wrap around him but he captured it midway and pressed their joined hands over his heart.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmm...a little stiff... very, very happy." She nuzzled her nose along his chest and he gave her hand a squeeze. Her brow furrowed a little as she tried to sort through something, "You...you didn't..."

"No."

"You asked me to show you, not that we show each other."

He watched her try and sort that out. It was a rather amusing thing to watch, even more so when the blush on her face danced along the freckles just at the hollow of her neck.

"So...you didn't...that is...um..."

"No, but your pleasure was enough." He kissed the top of her head to try and calm her racing mind. It only sparked another series of events to run through and he could feel her growing warm all over again.

"You need to eat, rest and to take a hot bath. You're not doing anything to my person until after that."

He could have laughed at her pouting glare. He gave her a smirk and held her hand tighter when it tried to slip free.

" _No."_ His voice was firm but held a gentle tease to it.

"But-"

"Bath, first."

Hermione pouted and huffed against him before a slithering smirk crawled over her lips.

"Join me?"

"Not a chance." He actually chuckled at her Slytherin attempt. He kissed her cheek when she glared at him and ran his fingers over her cross brow.

"You're mean."

"So I've been told." He didn't take offense to her playful remark. His hands mindfully started to unwind and he helped her sit up. She made a face when her back protested the movement and turned her head to see where she'd put the salve.

Luckily for her, he was one step ahead and when he pressed his fingers gently into the small of her back she let out a deep moan. She brought her knees up carefully and stretched out her back for him.

After he'd worked it all up her back and she had all but melted into her knees he cast a small charm over their things sending them back into the basket. His shirt returned much to her dismay and she held onto him as she toed on her shoes. When everything was settled he picked her up and she held onto his neck with a happy giggle. Another soft kiss to keep her satiated and he apparated them back to the front yard of the old farmhouse.

Neither one paid any mind to the basket left in the entrance way as he took her upstairs. Hermione was kissing his neck with each step but he could tell she couldn't fight him. She was growing weaker. He had felt it when she had fallen asleep beside him. The light that had been coming from her heart had grown dim before slipping back inside. He knew there wasn't much time left, what he couldn't understand was why he felt stronger than ever while she felt so weak.

Had the silver line that had shown itself been his? Had the golden light that had nearly put the sun to shame been hers? It didn't make sense to him. He had shown her how much he had cared for her. Brought her higher than she had ever been. He was sure of it. But why was the light inside her so dim? He had done what he had with pure intentions. His heart had led him through. Why was he still loosing her?

Severus pushed his worries aside and he sat her on the bed. She let out another whine when he disentangled himself and flopped dramatically onto the top, stretching her arms overhead. She felt fine, more than fine, she felt happier than she had ever felt before. She watched him stalk his way into the bathroom before she rubbed her face with another lingering yawn.

 _How long was I asleep?_

 _Maybe 20 minutes, I was sure your stomach was going to wake you._

 _Mmm, it has a very loud voice._

 _So I noticed._

 _Can I have you tonight?_

 _Have me?_

 _Have my way with you...?_

 _Is that what you want?_

 _Merlin, yes._

Severus came back out, he had started the bath for her and had come to watch her from the doorway.

"Then it shall be done."

She jumped slightly when his voice came from the outside but quickly covered it with a very good attempt at a sultry smile.

"Mine." She looked pointedly at him but still didn't sit up on the bed.

"Yours."

Her brows rose and she pushed herself up. That definitely wasn't the reaction she had been anticipating. A small spark of fear that didn't feel like her own skittered across her stomach and her head tilted. She needed to ask, one more time.

"Forever?"

Severus left her question hanging in the air and he made his way to her. He bent down on one knee and took her hands into his own, a deep sadness had come to his eyes but when he spoke he showed her no fear, no hidden hesitation.

"Forever."

Why did it feel that forever wasn't that far away?


	29. Chapter 28

Hermione pulled her hand from his gently cupping his cheek, she wanted to ask him something that was weighing on her heart but she could tell it wasn't the right time. Instead, she decided to give him something to do that he was very good at and she had come to appreciate.

"Severus...I don't think I can make it to the bath. I think you'll have to carry me, and undress me and wash me." She was lying through and through and the grin on her lips gave her completely away. She watched him visibly relax before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm going to get very wet arent I?"

"Most definitely." She grinned wider and pulled back putting her arms up like an ardent child.

He gave her a look, a very familiar scowl with a raised brow before he sighed heavily through his nose and leaned down picking her up under her arms. She giggled into his ear and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"My hero."

"Completely insufferable."

She let out another giggle this time against his neck and he felt her raise her hips trying to press into him, in what he was sure was an attempt to tease him. Unfortunately for her, she was just a bit too high and only preceded in pressing the buckle of his belt into her overly sensitive nether regions.

"I wouldn't do that." He cautioned but her gasp and nearly imperceivable moan seemed to have taught her the lesson. He kept his forearm beneath her using his other hand to summon a small stool from the far corner of the room. The bath was halfway full now and would surely finish by the time she allowed him to remove her clothes.

"Sit down."

"Don't want to." She held him tighter hiding her blush against his neck. Now she really was acting like a child. She didn't want to let go, she felt so connected, so grounded. It was like a part of her was calling out and she was desperately trying to bring it closer, she knew it was important, so important. When she tried to ask him, share what she was feeling she found with dismay he had shut her out again.

"Why are you shutting me out?"

"I need to focus. " He sat himself on the stool and pulled his head back to look at her. "Why are behaving like a toddler?"

"I don't want to let go. You feel warm," Her brow furrowed, that wasn't what she wanted to say. But how else could she describe it?

"What do you mean?"

"I just, when I'm not touching you, or close to you I just feel... Not cold exactly... empty maybe?" It was hard for her to find the right words.

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since I woke up, at Harry's house...I mean...I guess I have... I didn't know what I was missing at the time...but I just knew something was missing. Something... wasn't right..."

Severus frowned deeply, what could he say? How could he deny her? With a deep sigh, he ran his hands up under her arms trying to gently pull her away so that she could see him.

"It's the soulbond..." He tilted his head to try and see her head that she still refused to lift. "It's calling us together..."

"Why is it so strong now? Is...is it because you...?"

"Possibly..."

Hermione shifted in his lap, finally lifting her head, he adjusted his hold around her and she tried to see into his mind, tried to find what she knew he was surely hiding now.

"Severus..." His brow darkened and she knew he wasn't ready, he still couldn't see what was holding him back. She could see it, right corner of his right eye, a fear, a doubt, an uncertainty.

"Please take a bath with me..."

He shook his head, lowering his eyes away from her in the guise of turning off the water. It pained her heart to see him struggle so much inside. The fear and pain were so deep, deeper than she could have ever imagined. Her face pinched as she tried not to cry for him.

"Then stay by my side...?"

His eyes turned towards her then, a resolve hidden under years and years of fighting, years and years of struggling to do what was right but never easy.

"I will." He caressed her cheeks trying to push all of his fear aside.

"Always?"

"Always."

A soft kiss, of love and acceptance. A gentle caress of untold care.

Hermione carefully pulled herself free and came stand before him. A caring smile passed over her lips and with a lowered head, she started to work her way down the buttons of her shirt.

Severus watched with a hidden hunger growing inside. The taste of her flesh was still lingering on his tongue and he already wanted to taste her one more time. As if sensing his need she stepped between his knees and let the shirt slip from her arms. He heeded her silent command and reverently pressed his lips to her stomach. A pleasured sigh and hands coming to tangle his hair came when he trailed his lips higher.

"Severus..." A plea, a command.

The man in question hummed and straightened himself up to recapture his recent conquest. The hands in his hair tightened and he reveled in the soft whine. He knew they should stop, she was in no condition for a repeat performance. He could tell by her squirming that even the light friction provided by her clothes was too much. With a deep groan of his own, he released her sun-kissed skin and licked his lips slowly to savor the taste.

He pulled her hands carefully from his hair, no doubt as wild as hers by now and pulled them to the hem of her jeans. Together they worked the fabric lose and she had to step back to kick off her shoes. When she returned to him, she watched as if caught in a spell as he slipped his hands around her hips. It was a beautiful sight that made her stomach clench. Who knew undressing could be so...fun?

After stepping back out of her jeans and kicking them to the side, she suddenly felt very sheepish, it wasn't like his face hadn't literally been just where it was now just 30 minutes ago. Though it felt different somehow, she didn't know why, only that it did. She took a small breath hooking her thumbs into her underwear before her eyes caught on something that hadn't been there before. Severus was looking at it too, his dark piercing eyes shifting to a colder version of his former self. Her brow ticked a little and she leaned over a little more to try and see.

Lines, white lines, a starburst of them were sticking out from just under the hem. Cautiously, she pulled down more revealing the center point. Severus' hand rose then, tracing the lines up and around. It went in all directions but he only traveled two paths before raising his head to her, remorse laden on his features.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione's brow ticked, "This... this wasn't because we... you know...?"

"No, this much older." He took a slow breath, the sun must have brought out the mark. He was very certain he hadn't missed it in his initial explorations. "This is the mark you get when the tip of the wand touches the victim of the cruciatus curse."

Hermione's eyes lowered and she couldn't help but look at his body, she was sure he knew first hand on what he was speaking. The mood was completely shattered, "Why can I see it now?"

"The marks are very light in color... I imagine your sunbath brought them out." He pressed lightly against them watching her face, "They shouldn't hurt."

"They don't." Her voice was small, all she wanted to do was go searching over his skin and kiss away every single line she crossed.

"They'll fade again..." He took in a breath through his nose and kissed the hollow. "Your bath is getting cold." He tried to change the subject, even going so far as to give her underwear a small tug, a smirk ticking at the blush that crept over her cheeks. He didn't understand why she was still embarrassed by her nudity. He had seen all of her, tasted her, there was nothing new left for him to see.

A deep breath and a harsh internal talking to pushed her forward and out of her final layer, she tossed it aside and looked to him, he was well overdressed for the occasion. Under the guise of pulling her wand harness free, she whispered the spell under her breath smirking when his shirt disappeared.

"You are going to get wet after all." She tried to follow him down the path of distraction but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Both of them could feel the heaviness in the air and they were each trying to do their part to keep it from crushing them.

Hermione's eyes lost their humor instantly when her eyes traveled over his chest, there had had to be hundreds...his entire body looked like a firework display, a macabre monument to a horrific past. She tried her best to contain herself and even turned her eyes away before pressing herself against him holding his head to her chest. He didn't resist her but he didn't join her embrace either. He simply closed his eyes and let her grieve for his past. He had already spent many nights doing just as she was now, but he didn't need to comfort himself any longer. No, he could find comfort in her.

"I love you..." It seemed like the only proper thing to say in that moment. The only thing that her heart could produce.

His hands rose then and held her close, his fingers rubbing soothing circles along her spine.

"And I, you."

They held their embrace until the weight that had descended upon them gradually lifted. With a small sniffle and a tender kiss to the top of his dark head, she pulled away again. A teary-eyed smile and a soft caress of his cheek and they finally got her into the bath.

oOOo

"How can one person have so much hair?"

"You offered to wash it." Hermione was completely relaxed now, the soft lavender bubble bath and a few other things he had added to relieve her tense muscles had turned her into a human jellyfish.

"I rescind my offer."

"Too late." Hermione giggled softly as he poured more water over her hair. He'd nearly put her to sleep when he had worked the conditioner in and now she was in a hazy state somewhere between. She could feel his smirk even though she couldn't see it and his hands worked tirelessly to try and wash the remaining soap from her untangled locks.

"How do you ever get all the soap out?" He poured another cup full of water over her.

"Why do you think it takes me so long to shower?" She peeked an eye open turning it up into his face and giggling at the amount of concentration he was putting into his task.

He snorted softly and ran his hands down the length checking for more soap left behind. He had bent the tub to give her something to lean back on while he worked still so he was sure he'd never be finished at the rate he was going. Another cup of water rinsed away some soap that was hiding at the bottom and he lifted her hair again.

A few more cups of water later and he finally deemed her hair rinsed. He even put it in a loose plait, much to her surprise, before moving away to get a towel. She was certain her life would never be the same without him. It still struck her sometimes, like when his brow would lower or his scower would cross his face when he was trying to work something out. That this man, this half-naked man, was her former professor. That she had literally grown up before his eyes. That he had seen all her awkward phases, all her years of ignorance. There was still so much more for her to learn, not just magically, but emotionally as well. She had lost so much time, and in these moments, she could feel her teenage self-rearing to the surface to try and fill her with long-forgotten insecurities.

Then one look, one glimpse inside the man who had stood stronger than stone for so many years, one look inside to the broken, desolate, fate defying, beautiful, dauntless, man inside, would push them all away.

Hermione stood and let him wrap her tightly in the oversized towel. She held onto his neck as he pulled her up to his chest like he had so many times before. She breathed in his scent just like she always did when he was close before getting lost in its complexity. When he laid her out on the bed she stretched languidly feeling like a brand new person. Her brows rose when he moved to lay beside her but she didn't mind at all, a soft charm to dry her hair and she wrapped her arm around his waist absently tracing one of the lines revealed by the sun.

"Sometimes...I feel I don't deserve you..." It was meant as an adoration, but the look that came over his face rattled her heart.

"Why... would you think that?" She didn't deserve him, she deserved someone so much more.

"I don't know..." She looked into his eyes, "Maybe, it's not my fear..." She gave him a pointed look but didn't press any further. She pressed her head near his heart her finger lightly grazing over the line that had started to glow at her touch. She watched the light grow brighter as it wrapped around her fingers. It was so warm, like him, she let out a soft breath as she watched the lights start to grow brighter.

Severus watched her fingers dance in the light, and he wished with everything inside him that they could return to their true home. He wanted nothing more than to make her whole again. She deserved to live, she deserved a life filled with happiness, a life filled with everything that life promised. He had wanted that for her from the beginning. But now, he was starting to see, that maybe, just possibly, he was the key to giving all of that to her.

"Hermione?"

She lifted her eyes to his gentle request.

When their eyes met the light grew brighter swelling between them.

"I...I..." His brow pinched as he tried to get the words to pass his lips but the fear that had hidden itself away rattled its chains and he found his tongue too heavy to form the words that she so desperately deserved to hear. "I think we should get dressed."

A sad smile passed over her face and she pulled her hand from the dimming lights. A silent nod and she was pulling away from him, leaving behind a cold he had never felt before. Pain covered his features, his eyes closing tightly as he pushed it all away, locking it deep inside. When he pulled himself from the bed, he couldn't even bear to look as he stalked his way through the door, grabbing an old shirt from the laundry bin on the way. He never saw the sadness in her eyes grow to a deep compassion, nor the step she took to go after him. All he could hear was the rattling of chains and a fear that gripped his heart.

oOo

Hermione found him downstairs in the kitchen, putting together a meal of sorts. She had given him nearly an hour alone to help him sort through whatever it was feeling. She wished he would let her in, let her see, let her help _him._ It had been hard for her to, as independent as she was, but she had let him in, accepted his kindness unbegrudgingly. She wondered if that was what he feared. Help. He had stood so long on his own with every act of kindness being twisted into an act of cruel betrayal. The pain he must have felt had to have been immense. Something like that just didn't go away with a few soft spoken words and a gentle caress. She was undaunted. It didn't matter to her how long it took for him to see. She had his trust, but it only went so far, there was still more to the man to discover, more to unravel.

She came behind him, a frown forming when he jolted at her touch. His hands went still over the counter as she pressed her chest to his back resting her head down.

"Come read with me." Her voice was gentle but held an unspoken plea in its undertones.

"We need to eat..."

"We can do both...just come with me please?" She could feel the tension thrumming through him and it made her heart sad. All the progress they had made, all the steps they had taken felt like a distant memory already. She wasn't sure if she could wait much longer. She had to show him, show him all he meant to her.

"Alright." A soft breath and a gentle release. He took the plates into his hands and she took his forearm gently kiting him toward the living room.

He sat, she sat, and a lingering silence grew between them before she moved adjusting him so that she could lay over his lap and rest against the arm of the couch simultaneously. When she settled in she called the book she had been previously occupying herself with to her hand and set a plate into her lap. She took a grape into her mouth just for him before opening the book.

She didn't read aloud but rather waited for him to lift the wall between them so he could hear her. When the iron curtain lifted she smiled and took another grape into her mouth before starting again from the top of the page.

He relaxed marginally and started to eat too, they each took their time listening to her inner monologue. The story was one they had both read before but neither of them found it pedantic.

As their meal came to an end and the plates were banished away they moved closer. Just simply enjoying each other's company and the words of a long forgotten tale of love lost and loved gained. When the sun had started to set Severus had taken over, Hermione rested her eyes against his heart listening to his deep internal voice with a soft smile on her face.

By the time darkness had given way to soft magical lighting both of them, they had let their misgivings pass away. When the final word of the book was read and the tomb closed Hermione lifted her head opening her eyes.

Neither one knew who started it, only that they didn't want to stop. Giggles and moans trailed up the stairs as Hermione led him by the hand. He was doing his best to distract her from her goal but she wasn't having it. She playfully stayed just out of reach while tossing his shirt, which she had summoned from his person, back at him.

She nearly tripped when he took her jeans, the sudden rush of air against her legs sending a jolt through her. She made it around the landing and into the bedroom where she ran for the bed, she'd almost made it when she felt his arms take her waist and she went careening onto the soft mattress with him.

He chuckled triumphantly at his capture and lowered his head to her neck taking her sensitive skin between his teeth. She mewled and squirmed as he left his mark, her hands reaching back blindly at anything she could reach. A deep moan and a rock of her hips, right in the correct spot, released his hold and he let out a deep chest rattling moan against her ear.

An adjustment, another soft whine and she had him pinned beneath her. Her legs trapping his arms by his sides while she pressed her meager weight on his shoulders. He wiggled his fingers along the back of her inner thigh and she squealed jumping up. Her hold gone, he pulled his arms free and they fought playfully for control.

Hermione had no chance, she knew but she did have one trick up her sleeve. When she shifted herself lower she pressed her core as much as she could into the growing presence between his legs, she delighted in the moan that passed his clenched teeth.

With a small pant of her own, she pushed his hands back, next to his head and lifted herself up to press a kiss to his fevered lips. She twined her fingers in his keeping some of her weight on them as she explored the taste of him all over again.

When his hips rose and bumped into her backside she broke away panting heavily. Her eyes nearly as dark as his with her growing need.

"It's my turn..." She grinned impishly and lowered her head down to his neck. Keeping away from the torn flesh she moved her lips to his shoulder lightly grazing her teeth along the bone that came out from his tense shoulders. She bit down gently over the arch just above and shivered when he moaned against her ear. His voice alone was going to set her off and she mildly entertained the idea of silencing him but tossed it away quickly. She wanted to hear all the noises he would make, she wanted to hear him unravel before her, every gasp, every moan, forever captured in one of her memory books. She was going to treasure this moment long after the deed was done.

She moved lower letting his hands free to wander her still clothed upper half. A slow tingle spread as he removed what was between them and she couldn't suppress the moan that came as her stomach grazed over the cool metal of his belt.

Though she wasn't experienced in the field, she had been paying attention to what he had done. Her lips mimicked his movements and it gave her the most interesting results. His scars were more sensitive than the skin on his chest and his ribs were the most sensitive of all. Her soft fingertips strummed over the ridged flesh while her lips captured a deep cut under his pectoral. When he jumped and let out a deep sigh she continued her ministrations to the small bead on top. She watched from under her lashes as she took it into her teeth and flicked the tip.

A deep rumbling noise was her reward and she trailed her way over to the other side. His hands entered her hair then pulling away the loose plait he had given her and released her riotous curls. His eyes were as dark as night as he watched her. She did her best to mimic his tongue but she was still learning. When her canine took him too sharply he hissed and she pulled back.

An apology formed on her lips but he hastily shook his head caressing her cheek. He swallowed thickly and gave a small bow of his head urging her to continue. With a renewed confidence she lowered her head back down running the tip of her tongue lightly over the marks between his ribs. He shivered and whispered her name and she couldn't help but feel proud to have pulled it from him.

His hands didn't guide her but rather held her in place when she would find a particularly sensitive spot. His skin was a battlefield all its own and it was curious to her where his skin would end up being most sensitive.

When she lowered her self to the fresh lines over his stomach she hesitated. They still looked raw, she tested the area with a feather-light kiss watching his brow tick she pressed in the space between and smiled against him when he let out a soft sigh. The steel of his belt was burning into her sternum now and she knew where next to go. She watched him carefully as she slipped her fingers under the clasp. When he didn't make a move to stop her, she slipped it free shivering as he lifted his hips to aid her endeavor. She could feel his heart beating through something that was much too low to be his heart and she suddenly felt a nervousness crawl up her spine.

She'd never attempted what she was about to do, she took a slow breath through her parted lips and tried to still her quivering fingers. She bit down on her lip as she pulled her weight back over his thighs settling in as she watched his eyes turn slowly to her. She bit her lip to try and keep herself calm but it was clear she was stalling.

"You don't have to do this..." His voice was thick and very heavy, his chest rising a falling a bit more quickly than was normal for him.

"I want to...I want to show you..." Her fingers danced along the hem of his boxers and she could feel ridges along the backs. Was every part of his body marred with scars? It hurt her heart to think that even his most private of area's had been violated in such a painful manner.

He took a slow even breath through his nose and pushed himself up on one arm. He gently pulled her closer by her bicep making her crawl back to him, "It's really alright...I understand..."

Her mouth ticked and she pulled herself closer settling over his waist as he came to meet her, she could feel him pulling beneath and it only made her want him more. She wasn't afraid of seeing him, she was afraid that she couldn't please him. That she would...somehow hurt him or make him upset by what she did. She licked her lips releasing her bottom lip and swallowed thickly.

"I just...don't want to do it wrong..." She made a face at her own childish words, "I want to...I want to make you feel good..." Her brow furrowed more as she tried to find the proper thing to say in that moment. Nothing that she could think of felt right.

He let out a chortling breath through his nose and gently caressed her cheek, "Men are not complicated."

She smiled at his quip and curled her lips in lowering her head down to hide her blush. Her fingers lightly danced over his chest, tracing one line or another while she tried to calm her nerves.

"Can you...teach me? Teach me what you like?" Her eyes flicked upward to catch his reaction. A small smirk was forming near the corner of his lips and she felt herself starting to relax just a little bit.

"Of course." He leaned down capturing her lips in his and ran his hand through her hair massaging the back, the way he knew she liked. She let out a heavy sigh and pressed herself closer, bringing her arms up around his neck.

When they finally pulled apart Hermione felt a tiny bit of confidence returning to her hands. With heavy eyes, she shifted her weight and moved off of the bed to stand before him. His legs had still been partially over the edge and he moved closer to let his feet touch the floor. She took her place between his knees standing there in nothing but her knickers. She blushed brightly at the very thought of it and curled her hands near her stomach fiddling with nothing.

Severus watched her fiddle before taking a slow breath, he was about to do what he hadn't done in nearly 20 years. Show someone his entire body, from toes to nose. He pulled his wand from his arm setting both the holster and the ebony against the comforter, he watched her eyes flick to the old worn out looking mark before looking down to her own forearm, their worlds were meant to be so far apart. Separated by such hate. They had risen above it all, though neither one of them believed in the tenants their marks had been made to represent. His hand came to her arm gently thumbing over the fading lines, a gentle reassurance he as sure she needed. When he whispered the spell to remove the rest of his clothing, her arm still in his grasp, he felt her grow tense.

"Oh...Severus..."

He could tell her voice had gone tight with tears and he turned his head away with closed eyes.


	30. Chapter 29

_"P-lease, yo-u do-n't have to do this. Please!"_

 _"I'll make it quick."_

 _"Please! I'll g-ive you any-thing, anything!"_

 _Chains_ _rattled as they grew tight._

 _"Hold still... they can't see..."_

 _"They're going to k-ill me aren't they?" A deep female sob._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Please, don't do this..."_

 _" I don't want to."_

 _" Then why?"_

 _" I have no choice."_

 _"There's always a choice."_

Hermione reached for him as the memory was slammed back inside its door. She could feel various locks heavily falling into place before the wall tried to rise again.

"Severus." A gentle whisper against his ear.

He could feel her pressing against him, her hands gentle, soft, trying to soothe away his pain. He tilted his head just enough to hide his face into her shoulder. His arms wrapping themselves completely around as he clung to her presence. Her smell, her taste, her everything. He was there with her, safe.

"No one is ever going to harm you again."

Her voice was resolute and he truly feared for the next person to try and do him harm.

"That includes yourself." Her voice was gentler but her meaning held true.

Hermione looked to the heavens as a tear rolled down her cheek. She would protect this man until her very last breath. She would fight the world just to keep him in her arms.

With a soft sniffle and a small adjustment, Hermione took his face into her hands. She waited for his eyes to open before offering him a kiss. A simple kiss, that held all the power she held inside. When his lips finally met hers the world exploded into a brilliance of silver and gold. Their hearts called out to the other like never before. The lights grew bright behind their closed eyes as she pressed herself even closer.

She would protect him, and he would stand beside her. Until the very end.

"I love you."

A bright smile glowed beneath the lights that rose around them. Hermione had never heard those words spoken in such truth. Her heart was racing beyond the horizon and she knew of only one thing. He was, for all time to come, finally and completely hers.

"I love you too."

The lights shimmered and grew even stronger, and they couldn't have cared less. The world was trembling around them, but they didn't take a single notice.

They followed each other back to the center of the bed, Hermione pulled herself from his lips with a small whine but quickly occupied herself with other endeavors. His hands had already removed her final layer and were doing a very good job of distracting her from her goal. When his finger pressed inside she went still and let out a low moan, he didn't go far but it was a rather nice preview of what was to come.

She shifted and pulled his devilish hand free, he merely smirked and licked the offending finger making sure to watch her shiver with desire. Not one to be outdone, she lowered herself out of his reach and took hold of him. His nostrils flared and his eyes turned to slits. A shuddering breath left her parted lips and she gave him a tentative squeeze. He made an odd noise she'd never heard from him before and she let him go, for fear of injuring him. Though, when his hand joined hers and he adjusted her hold, a little lower, she felt a bit of confidence returning. With a small look towards his face she looked down to their joined hands and started to move her hand with his.

He felt like crushed velvet and she felt like warm silk. His eyes fluttered closed as she caught the rhythm and he left himself fall into the sensation. When hot breath joined the building pleasure his leg jerked and he forced his eyes open. Her lips lightly caressed the line that wrapped his length like a barber's pole stripe and he couldn't hold back the deep moan that trembled past unheeded.

Hermione tilted her head tracing the line all the way down to the base, her hair swept over his skin burning everything it touched. Her lips followed the trail over to the junction of his thigh and lightly kissed the junction. Her hand continued its slow rhythm while her mouth explored what he had so stubbornly kept hidden from her all this time. Her cheek would brush him occasionally and he couldn't help the deep moan, nor the thoughts hew as trying not to push her way. She was everywhere, he didn't need her to be.

He could have laughed when she jumped at the liquid that rolled onto her cheek, he didn't even have time to stop her from running it into her mouth with her free hand. The sultry look she gave him was almost his undoing when she slipped her finger from her lips. Her eyes turned away from him then, to her working hand and without a single utterance her head leaned forward, carefully took him into her mouth.

His hands curled so tightly into the bed sheets that every knuckle on his hands popped almost simultaneously. Her tongue joined, dipping very lightly into the source and he could only press his head into the pillows as he used every ounce of his control not to raise his hips.

Hermione's eyes shot to his face, her hand had stopped as she tried to focus on his taste. It was almost like salted caramel with a hint of something else uniquely him. She could feel him pulsing in her grip and suddenly remembered to move her hand. Her eyes watched his face; he looked like he was in pain, but when her hand would run over the ridged line he would let out a deep moan. With a bit more confidence she closed her eyes and widened her mouth taking him just a bit farther. Her tongue went flat but pressed into him. It was definitely an odd position but he definitely liked what she was doing. Another boost of confidence and she started to move in time with her hand, more of his taste flooded her tongue and she couldn't help but swallow reflexively, as she did his leg rose under her chest and she could feel the muscles growing tight. She was just about to try again when a hoarse deep voice told her to stop.

Worried, she pulled away completely, licking her lips. Her breathing was just as excited as his. Her brow turned to concern watching him slowly release the comforter and reach for her. Wrapping his hand around her arm, he gave her a small pull to move her up.

She immediately abided, leaning over his chest to look into his face for any sign that she'd hurt him or made him uncomfortable. He only gave her one of his Slytherin looks before running his hand down her waist lightly pressing his thumb into the hollow of her hip. Her mouth dropped open and she squirmed trying to get away but he had, unknowingly to her, wrapped his arm under hers, keeping her in place. She lowered her head down with a needy whine and her hips rolled under his command.

"It's...mmm... supposed to be...ah...your turnnnn..." Her protest was punctuated with deep moans while his hand rolled her hip into his hand. She could tell he was enjoying himself but she didn't want to be distracted. She bit down on her lip as his finger slipped deeper.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." He purred into her ear making her whine and press harder into his palm.

"The...night is...ah...young..."

He smirked at her willingness to see her task through but he had other plans. He distracted her from head to toe with a gentle kiss and a wandering finger. Without her even knowing, Hermione found herself on her back and his mouth leaving her breathless to move and join his hands.

He held her in place, curling her toes and bending her knees; trapping them under his shoulders. He wasted no time tasting her and greatly delighted in the soft squeak she let out before she arched her back. Her hands went into his hair both pulling and pushing as he teased her.

His name left her lips like a curse and he could already feel her body going tight. He brought her close but didn't push her over, he was sure she had planned to take him after her initial explorations and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't feel any pain during the process, just as he had promised. He felt her shudder and pulse under his tongue and gingerly pulled back to let her roll back from the precipice of sweet release. When he lifted his head he smirked at the grievously upset look of confusion on her face that morphed into a scowl he was rather impressed by.

"I invented that look, you're going to have to do better than that."

Hermione couldn't, her head was still spinning as he dragged himself up. He placed small kisses over her stomach and chest to placate her during his journey, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. Seemingly at wavering peace, he lowered down to give her another taste of herself. Curiously, he felt her heel lock behind his knee and had just enough time to widen his eyes before she had expertly rolled them back over. He didn't know how she did it, nor where she got the strength from but when her heat pressed hard against the pulse between his legs he couldn't have cared. He watched with bated breath as she rose her self up towards the heavens. Her eyes shining in the light that had grown to encircle them.

Hermione bit her lip as she rested her weight on his hips. Her knees pressed wide around him and the feeling of his apex brushing against her, thanks to him, extremely sensitive lower half was enough to drive her insane.

"I need you..."

"I'm here..." His hands danced over the tops of her thighs gently pressing into her hips.

"I don't..."

He understood her hesitance as simple ignorance for their current situation. He was partially glad she had come to be over him but he also knew one needed the experience to move in such a position. Still so, he wasn't going to deny her. He gave her a small nod of understanding before shifting his weight so that he was partially sitting up.

"You're in complete control..." He assured, watching a tiny flickering fear that had grown in the corner of her eye fade away. He took a breath to steady them both, "You don't have to do this if you're not ready..."

Her face softened and she nodded her head, "I want to...I need to..." She took a quivering breath against his cheek as she searched his eyes for what to do next.

 _Relax._

 _I'm trying..._

 _Kiss_ _me._

She did.

Severus lured her into his mouth with a turn of his head, his stomach had gone hard as stone from the position he had put himself in, but he knew he could hold out a bit longer. He needed both hands to guide her hips and one to align himself with her core. He felt her gasp as he pressed her down just enough to keep him in place before pulling his hand from her hip to let her set the pace.

He felt her breath against his chin as she looked down between them and held his own. A full body shiver passed through them both as she shifted her weight taking him all in one achingly slow movement.

Her face pinched as she felt him fill the emptiness she hadn't even know she possessed but didn't feel any true pain. It was a delightfully odd feeling but she knew it was exactly what she had wanted all along.

Severus trembled beneath her and gradually felt himself falling back onto the bed. When he could see clearly again his eyes were surely deceiving him. She truly looked like an angel, the golden lights had pulled away from the walls of the room and had converged behind her to form the most beautiful of wings. Like flames, suspended on Phoenix wings, the golden lights formed from behind her casting a most magnificent ethereal glow.

The sight was just as magnificent for her; from behind him, fell a most beautiful set of silver wings dripping and curling in the air. The silver feathers whisped up around his pale form washing away all the pain he had endured through his life leaving behind the most magnificent smooth visage of the man that truly lied inside.

His hands returned lightly pressing into the hollows of her hips, helping her body do what it could do naturally. They moved on their own at first and she couldn't believe the feeling that shot straight from her core into her heart. It was more than she could ever put into words.

Her head fell back as she called out to him, her hands searching for his. He answered her call and released his hold taking her hands in his. Her body knew what her mind didn't and she could feel his pleasure and hers dancing its way between their connection. It was intoxicating.

Graceful movements gradually took a more heated rhythm as they each met each other stroke for stroke. The lights that bathed them grew to a blinding crescendo as each of them neared the edge. Hands clenched tightly, too afraid to let go lest they went tumbling from earth. Neither one had any syllable of cognition left as they rose higher and higher.

Hermione's head fell forward as her release took hold of her so tightly, her eyes searching through the light to see his face, she wasn't sure what was to happen when she fell, nor if she'd even survive the fall. Her entire body burned with a fire more powerful than anything she had ever experienced. The only sound the pierced through the haze was her name, falling from his lips.

Severus too was awash with new sensations he couldn't possibly name; he had never in his life experienced something so pure, so full of strength and raw power. His entire body shuddered under the weight of its wonderful splendor. When he called out her name and felt her take hold of him he knew he had no control left. Meeting her one last time he felt the heat of his body enter her. His eyes opened just in time to watch the golden wings swallow her in their brilliance before a silver light took her vision away from him.

oOOo

The entire world trembled on its axis. Though only the very young, and the very wise could feel its power.

Albus stood up from his crib looking out his window at the moon that had almost completed its cycle, a bright happy smile on his face as he felt the world tilt on its axis.

Minerva looked up from her papers, narrowing her eyes at the stained glass window that rattled in its frame. The portiats around her murmured in their frames turning their heads to each other.

Seraphina put her hand over her father's mouth as she listened to the world cry out in heavenly bliss and turned her eyes toward the window of her room.

Each one unknowingly turned in the direction of its source as its power swelled to unimaginable levels. They each took a stance to see what become of the power that none but they could see.

And then, just as quickly as it came, the world grew still once more.


	31. Chapter 30

_Severus gritted his teeth, staring down the maw of a giant silver lion. He pulled against the chain around his neck, trying not to let the beast out of his sight. His arms stretched out to his sides, held in place my manacles at his wrists, leaving him arching off his knees. Baring his uncovered chest to the lion's attack. The tunic skirt that covered his waist pulled taunt as he struggled to free himself from his bonds. Though the chains would not relent._

 _His eyes had turned to his captors, running down the chains to the heavy pillars that anchored him. Albus Dumbledore to his right, standing beside the column with the chain made of silver. Voldemort to his left, beside a crumbled stone that held a chain of black iron. The chain at his neck stole nearly all the breath from his body and he could hear his father's deep chuckle from behind._

 _He would not give in, there was someone waiting for him, just beyond the darkness, just beyond the pain. Even as those who held him in place, pulled tighter, threatening to tear him to pieces; he would not surrender._

oOOo

Minerva stood tight-lipped at the assortment of young men and women who stood in her office at the late hour demanding answers to questions for which she had none. Sleepy children rested their heads down on their respective parents' shoulders completely oblivious to any sort of problem. Minerva's only concern was how quickly the power vanished and had sent a few of the portraits out seeking answers while she had tried to look through the single book they had found on the subject. The one portrait that may have been of use hung suspiciously empty on its own volition.

To say it was a mess or that the emotionally charged young people with something to prove was an understatement.

"We have to go to them."

"I really don't think we should."

"Why not? We're never going to get any answers standing here! And _all_ of you have surely proven just how _knowledgeable_ you are on the subject with the lack of information you all can provide!"

Harry's glare had turned to Minerva toward the end of his tirade, a deep hurt filling his face.

"I'm just saying we should be cautious, we all can't just go storming up to the house. I mean, what if the bond couldn't finish and that's why it disappeared so quickly? What if we all go in and spill the magical beans and we end up making a worse mess than before." Draco was surprisingly keeping his calm as he swayed back and forth with his daughter. He had been shocked when she told him what she had felt and immediately had taken her to Minerva to see if there was any more information to be found in the book. Harry and Ginny arrived shortly after before he could even attempt to ask.

"One of us should check...but we must be careful, Malfoy is right, we can't expose our presence until we're absolutely-"

"And if they're dead or dying right now as we quibble over it?"

Harry turned on Ginny and she gave him a glare that would have sent a polar bear running from the cold.

Minerva pursed her lips as a new round of arguments was starting to brew, something did indeed need to be done.

"Enough."

All heads turned towards the dangerously low voice, "Mrs. Potter, you shall accompany Mrs. Malfoy and I to the farm, if there is any need of spell work I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy and I will be more than capable of handling it. You two shall stay here with your children. You are not to leave the confines of this office until we have returned, is that understood?"

Substantially cowed, all of them nodded their heads in silent acceptance.

Ginny passed Albus to his father who let out a small whine from being jostled. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and frowned at the tight hold his father held him in.

"You can watch through this." Esmeralda pulled a small charm hidden under her shirt. It was a large black mirror-like stone encased in beautiful silver. She held it in her palm and gave it three taps. A cloud of smoke rose from the stone creating a larger window of sorts. The smokey ring was empty until she put the amulet back on and the boys found themselves seeing through Esmeralda's point of view.

Minerva nodded her head very impressed with her former students display of magic and briskly nodded her head coming to her side, " Mrs. Potter how far along are you?"

"Just past the first trimester..." She held her stomach with a bit of worry.

"Then this will be no challenge, come here dear." Ginny moved to the elder's side and watched her drag the tip of her wand over her stomach a faint light glowing from the tip. "All safe now."

Minerva holstered her wand and took a deep breath. "Alright, on the count of three, one, two, three." _Crack._

oOOo

 _Everything was warm. So wonderfully, beautifully, warm. Burnt caramel eyes opened to the world around them, but there was nothing to see but gold... brilliant, sparkling gold. Their body felt light as if held in place by an invisible source. Their heart felt whole again, and the world had stood still, just for a moment, they took a breath listening to the sound of its echo in the void. Her mind was blank, blissfully so. Her eyes turned, searching through the light that encased her entire world. She was alone. Her hand rose as if searching for something just outside her reach. Her heart called to someone without a name. Someone so important._

 _She could hear her name then, barely whispering over the sound of her own breathing. She could hear their voice, the voice her heart had taken in and made part of her. She knew she had to go, she had to follow the sound of her own name._

 _It was then the world around her exploded in sound and color, each image moving by more quickly than the last. The sound of her name being called throughout the years as her life quickly flashed before her. Was she dead? Was this, what had laid behind the door she had turned away from?_

 _Her heart beat faster now as she swore it couldn't be true. Her head turned trying to understand the images that passed. She didn't want to die, she wanted...she wanted something more... someone... someone that was there...just there...beyond the golden lights._

 _The images before her started to melt away, the voices they carried falling to an unseen wind. She curled herself tightly holding her clasped hands to her heart. Where were they? Where was the voice that had_ _taken her heart?_

 _Suddenly, an image directly in front of her form turning the gold dark, an image taking shape. Sallow skin, pursed lips, deep ebony hair and beautiful golden flecked eyes stared back at her. He was in pain. She could feel it through ever ly fiber of her being. She felt her heart flutter at the sight and wihout hesitation reached for him._

oOOo

Minerva, Ginny, and Esmeralda stood behind the old barn each one looking to the house, it was completely dark. The moon shined down overhead through the clouds casting an eerie shadow over the front lawn.

Minerva slipped into her cat form after bidding both of them to wait while she checked the lower floors. Both women watched the tabby meld into the darkness, the silver lines in her fur shining from time to time as they caught in the moonlight.

Minerva used her extra senses to try and discern any sounds too low for human ears. She could feel a magic in the air, prickling at her fur threatening to stand it on end. Her nose was also tingling with smells too strong to discern. When she made her first pass around the house she hadn't seen either of them in the darkened downstairs though she did take note the magical lights had all been shattered leaving glass shimmering on the floor in the various rooms. She turned onto the porch, her paws burning from the residual energy. She went still and tried to focus. The sounds of crickets and other nighttime creatures faded away and she could finally hear a low hum.

Minerva slowly returned to her human feet once more. She cast a low Lumos and beckoned the young women from the barn. They came closer, their footfalls silenced. When they came to stand before her she put a finger to her lips and turned the handle of the door.

The creak of her first steps seemed to vibrate through the otherwise silent house. Minerva turned her eyes down the dark entranceway, then up the stairs just to her right. She instantly took note of the jeans that laid over the bottom step and the shirt that was bunched up against the wall just beside the living room doorway.

Ginny followed in next, a slow blush creeping over her cheeks as she took note the discarded clothing and turned her eyes to the ceiling. It was so quiet. Her stomach felt funny like she wasn't supposed to be there.

Esmeralda didn't seem to take notice of much, or if she did she didn't show it. She stepped in just behind leaving the door open lest it creaked again, the stone on her ring was starting to grow warm and she knew strong magic was at play.

Minerva gave them a motion to stay where they were before slipping back down, her feline footfalls making soft pitter patter sounds against the bare wood. Minvera lowered herself down as she came to the landing, her senses were tingling now and she neared the bedroom door. A light that she most definitely hadn't seen from the outside was creeping over the floor. Like fog on a moor, it came from the bed tumbling down over the edge and rolled over the floorboards in all directions. When she put out a paw to it she was suddenly filled with a burning power that shot her straight from animagus to witch. Her eyes widened when she looked to the bed. Her hand coming up to stifle her gasp.

oOOo

 _"Severus."_

 _The bound man_ _p_ _ulled harder against the chain around his neck forcing his eyes forward towards the voice that had called to him. It was hushed against the pounding of blood through his ears. He pulled harder on his bindings snarling at the lion who dared to move closer. It's ghost-like eyes starting to shift into chocolate brown and his brow ticked._

 _"Severus."_

 _The lion's maw opened, but the voice that came forth was not its own. Someone else was pushing through the haze. Hissing through his teeth he felt the chain at his neck cracking and growing loose, he pulled harder trying to move closer to the voice that called to him. The chains that held his arms rattled as they too strained to keep their hold on him._

 _"Severus, I'm here..."_

 _A name suddenly came to his mind and he wasted no time in calling out to them._

 _"Hermione!" His voice strained against the manacle around his neck forcing his powerful voice to a coarse whisper._

 _"Let go, Severus... let go..."_

 _"I...ca-n't..." He choked on his words thanks to the sharp pull at his throat._

 _"You can."_

 _A deep silence filled the void and his heart trembled._

 _"Hermione!"_

 _"I'm here, let go..."_

 _Severus turned his head to either side, it was then he noticed that the manacles that had previously held him in place were gone, and it was truly he who was holding onto the chains. He glared at his own hands, trying to release them, a sharp pain ran through his chest and his hands finally snapped open._

 _He watched with horrid fascination as his two 'masters' dissolved away under the heavy sound of metal clattering to a stone floor. His eyes shot forward then, at the lion that had started to take on a new shape. Wild hair put its mane to shame as he finally took in the face behind the eyes. He tried to move forward off his knees but the chain at his neck prevented him. His face pinched and his hands rose to the collar around his neck._

 _The moment his fingers touched the cold steel it vanished and his body fell forward. He didn't have far to fall before small arms quickly wrapped him in their embrace. He buried his face into her silken mane and dragged his heavy arms around her, clinging tightly to all she represented. He could feel her smiling against him and couldn't help but return the sentiment._

 _His world fell away, stone by stone until they found themselves floating in a deep blue nether. Neither one cared as they held each other close._

oOOo

Minerva took a cautious step forward, her eyes focused on the small ball of light in the center of the mussed sheets. The globe of light couldn't have been bigger than one of the muggle beachballs she had seen some of the students playing with during the Yule Ball. Her eyes flicked to all corners of the room, they surely had to be there.

She took another trepidatious step and focused back on the silver and gold swirling lights. Her eyes narrowed when she caught sight of a tiny hand just inside between shifting globe. Frustratingly, it was gone too quick for her to be sure. Her heart thumped heavily when she spotted their wands laying crossed over the other near the head of the bed, still in their harnesses as if their bodies had simply vanished from inside.

This was a magic well beyond her years and well outside her field. A cold fear ran up her spine and she feared all they had done.

oOOo

 _Hermione laughed as she ran effortlessly through the doors and bookcases that had come together to create a forest all their own. She could hear Severus running after her and turned her head to watch. They were dressed in white flowing robes with gold and silver ties respectively. The torn tunic she had found him in had transformed into a beautiful white and silver robe. The world around them had fallen away and taken on a soft lavender tone. Making his dark eyes and hair stand out like a beacon. He was smiling, not smirking, not grinning but fully smiling as he chased after her._

 _Interestingly, he didn't look a day over 25. All the lines that had worn his face had completely vanished and his skin had taken on a nice healthy coloring to it._

 _Hermione noticed, as well, that there was not an ounce of stiffness or pain when she moved. Her back and chest felt lighter and freer than they had ever been. Her dress flowed freely and her bare feet never tired._

 _She turned back, looking ahead at a large open field that had started to form at the edges of their forest of memories. He caught up to her then and they went tumbling down into the newly formed valley, a chorus of laughter trailing after them. When their tumbling came to an end Hermione happily landed underneath. He captured her lips with a smile so bright. His once crooked and yellowed teeth straightened and turned a soft white. It had been a little unsettling at first, but just like the rest of him, he was as perfect as the day he was born._

 _Her hands delved into his silky hair and he leaned down pressing another kiss fervently against her. A soft sigh left her nose and she pulled him closer, wrapping every limb she had around his form to keep him over her. Soft moans accented their breaths while hands explored before wrapping around tightly._

 _Hermione parted her legs to wrap one over him. His lips curled up, recalling her question to him the first time they had come to this place. Though he wasn't entirely sure if they were actually in the same place as before,_ _he couldn't believe that they weren't in some place just as similar._

 _She smirked when she heard his lingering thought and let out a breathy sigh when his lips trailed down her jaw. She cradled his head and arched back into the soft grass, a giggle bubbling in the back of her throat._ _He pulled his lips away from her and turned his gaze to her beautiful face._

 _"I'm more than willing to find out." She teased letting the giggle bubble to the surface. He hummed deeply and took her pulse point into his mouth making her lose focus on the deep azure dome-like sky overhead._

 _A sharp gasp followed by a deep moan settled the decision and she arched into his chest, running her hands over the wide plane of his back._

oOOo

Esmeralda was quite simply growing bored. Both she and Ginny had abided by Minerva's request to stay put. Though after she had toed the discarded jeans exchanging a cheeky knowing look and sharing a partially hidden grin in the corner of her mouth with the redhead she had found herself growing uneasy. The silence in the house was oppressive and she couldn't help but take three small steps up to the turn of the first landing. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed a slowly crawling mist coming from the top step.

Silently, she motioned for Ginny to follow after her and took the rest of the stairs with great caution. Esmeralda watched the mist curl curiously out of her way when she came to the top of the stairs, her brow furrowed with concentration before turning towards the light blocked by Minerva's statuesque stance.

Her eyes shot to the source of the magical power and she couldn't help but tilt her head coming to stand beside Minerva. It was quite simply, breathtaking. She had only seen pictures in long forgotten books of something like this, she knew its name but nothing else. Only one master of all the arts both light and dark had ever been able to create what she was now seeing before her eyes. She felt unbelievably humbled by its mere existence.

Ginny came to Minerva's other side, also stuck in her tracks at the sight before her. She hadn't a clue as to what she was seeing, only that everything inside her felt stronger and more powerful than ever before. She could feel her own magic crackling at the end of her fingertips and all the way down to her toes.

The power gave a bright shudder and the ribbons of light that had formed its shape started to fall away.

oOOo

 _"Mmmph...Severus...?" The man in question was very much occupied at present lavishing attention along the arch of her exposed neck. He mumbled something incoherent before releasing his hold on her supple skin._

 _"We're not alone..." Hermione turned her head to him with a soft whine, she didn't want him to stop, but the feeling that someone was calling out to them could no longer be ignored. Severus turned onto his hip and followed her gaze to the broken sky overhead._

 _He too, could hear them now, he held onto her tighter unwilling to let her go._

 _"We have to go back..."_

 _"I don't want to..."_

 _"I'll be with you..." She pushed his hair behind his ear cradling his face so it rose to meet her eyes. She gave him a meaningful kiss and a silent promise. Neither one of them needed words to share their feelings anymore. Their hearts now beat as one, solid and steady._

 _"Always?"_

 _"Forever."_

 _She kissed him softly as their bodies grew heavier. The feeling of being pulled down a raging river flooded both of their senses and it wasn't long before they could no longer feel the other's touch._

oOOo

All three witches stared in wonder at the ribbons of lights continuing to fall, the light was so bright that none of them could truly see what had laid inside. It wasn't until the final ribbon of light dissolved inside its true keepers home did the magic that had kept them at bay dissipate.

Minerva opened her eyes first gasping rather loudly at what the power had left behind. She stepped up to the edge of the bed, mouth agape.

There, in the center of where the sphere had been, lay two sleeping infants curled in the others embrace, the only indication of who was who, as the more obvious was currently obscured, was the small tufts of dewy black and light brown hair.

The power drifted away as if the universe itself had just bestowed a gift upon the world and taken its leave. Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed, still very wary, her eyes snapped to the child closest to her when he let out a soft newborn baby's cry. Her heart thudded in her chest when the other baby took their first breath and opened their dark blue eyes to the sound. A tiny hand rose and pressed against the wailing babe's lips, deep grey eyes opened to the feeling and their cry simpered to a stop.

"That's... that's not possible... " Ginny stumbled forward looking at the two very small infants on the bed.

"But it is." Esmeralda turned her eyes to Minerva and took a breath, "I've never seen one myself, no one has for centuries..."

"What...what was it?" A rare bit of waver fell on Minerva's voice as she tried to catch up to all she was seeing.

"It was plainly named...restitutio anima..."

"Restoration of the soul?"

Esmeralda nodded glancing to Ginny who had moved around her to the bed. The two infants had closed their eyes again, though their little hands had taken hold of what they could. Ginny lightly touched Severus' tiny foot with her fingers still not able to process what she was seeing. His leg jerked and his toes curled but he didn't open his eyes.

"How long are they going to stay this way? I mean..."

"I don't know...I only know the name..."

Minerva pursed her lips and took a deep breath. They couldn't leave them there, or at best, they couldn't be alone. She looked at the two women, then to the pendant around Esmeralda's neck. No doubt Harry and possibly even Draco were having kittens by now. Her jaw twitched.


	32. Chapter 31

Ginny woke with a start. Her eyes snapping open blurrily taking in the unfamiliar bed, smells, and sights. She hadn't known when she had fallen asleep. The boys had arrived at the house ready to tear it down to its foundations. It had been a very long and drawn out process that finally resulted in a rather uneasy alliance between all those involved. Minerva had taken her leave to attend to the school after the very long, very dramatic, argument. She and Draco had been left behind in the bedroom while Esmeralda and Harry had taken Albus and Seraphina downstairs to sleep in the living room. Ginny had chosen to take one side of the bed while Draco had taken the other. Agreeing to sleep in shifts so as to watch over them in case anything would happen.

They had tried to pull the sleeping infants apart to separate the beds but that had only ensued in crying from both parties. Ginny's maternal instincts had kicked in and she had put her foot down. The two babies had been placed back in the center each one wrapped in a shirt of their own from the closet before being placed to rest under the covers.

The babies hadn't stayed awake for very long, just long enough to take in the confused but determined faces of all those involved, before closing their innocent eyes. Ginny had felt something was off by the time she actually managed to lay down herself. They seemed to be growing, or at least she thought they were, it was hard to recall their original size through her fatigue.

That was at least 4 hours ago. Pre-dawn was starting to settle over the house and the lack of sleep made her head heavy. Her hand reached blindly to check on them when she realized they weren't there. Ginny shot up, her eyes going wide, she jostled Draco who had been sleeping on the bed, as it had been his turn to rest when she ripped back the covers. He lifted his drugged-like face blinking in confusion.

"Wha...?"

"They're gone!"

That snapped him to attention, "What?!"

"I don't know I was watching them, I closed my eyes for just a second I swear and when I opened them they were gone!"

"It was your turn to watch them how could you fall asleep?!" His anger was heavily slurred as he tried to get his sleep-deprived brain to catch up.

"Get up." Draco snapped turning away, obviously, they weren't in the bed. Still a bit dizzy from standing so quickly, he half dragged himself towards the doorway. Ginny didn't wait, pushing herself clumsily from the bed to follow him down the stairs.

Draco took the room to the left and Ginny the living room. Esmeralda was still sleeping with Seraphina pulled close to her chest. The woman may have given off a cold vibe but she did seem to care for her child. Harry was stretched out on a cot, their son passed out on his chest, arms and legs akimbo.

A soft noise of an icebox door opening caught both of their attentions and they nearly ran into the other in the hallway. A light was coming from the kitchen now and both of them started to edge towards it, as curious as they were afraid.

Red and blond heads peeked cautiously around the frame listening to the tiny pitter-patter of bare feet. They both looked in just in time to see the top of a dark head disappear behind the island and the soft shuffle of someone moving against wood.

Draco went first, moving around the far side of the island while Ginny took the other, both looked curiously to the other when neither one saw the owner of the head. Ginny noticed the curtain that blocked off the underside of the island flutter and carefully moved closer. When she pushed it aside her eyes widened as she stared into the miniature scowl of her former professor. His hair had grown long, well past his shoulders and was covering most of his face. His eyes had turned that deep brown she remembered and his body had grown to the size of a four-year-old.

The shirt she had wrapped him in swallowed his petite frame and it looked as though he had tried to tie it in place, with the sleeves making an odd sort of tunic using the buttoned front to cover his stomach and legs. It did the job so to speak but it still left parts of his upper body exposed. Ginny's eyes turned to the small form huddled in the far corner but the tiny tot in front of her moved to block her. He made an odd grunt in the back of his throat and started to eat the apple he must have just now taken from the fridge. He pulled a small bagel from his shirt and held it out to whom Ginny could only assume to be Hermione.

Draco lowered down beside her casting a Lumos charm lighting the small cubby. Two sets of eyes looked back at them from behind their makeshift breakfast. Severus' an intense almost fearful look while Hermione's was rather uncharacteristically blank.

Ginny didn't know what to think, her sleepy brain was just trying to catch up to what she was seeing. She wasn't even sure if they knew who they were or if they had lost their memories as well as their bodies. She gave them each a gentle smile that faltered slightly under the glower her former professor was leveling at her.

Draco was amused but cautious, he didn't know what, if any, powers his godfather possessed as a child and he wasn't too keen to find out. He too was wandering over the same lines as Ginny as far as memory retention and didn't really know what the best course was. When his wand light suddenly went out he could only hazard a guess to whose fault it was and slowly lowered it down trying to appear non-threatening.

"I...guess you were hungry?" Ginny tried to keep her voice kind and light but even without the light of the Lumos spell she could tell that neither toddler wanted to move from their spot. "How... how about a proper breakfast?"

Draco raised his brow but said nothing as he watched Granger slowly crawl forward. Her hair was a wild mess and she was almost tangled in it. She didn't speak but rather raised her fist and sort of nodded it. Draco and Ginny both looked confused. Hermione came a little closer and held out the nibbled bagel, her light eyes flicked between them before she offered it toward Ginny.

The shirt she was swimming in wasn't nearly as bad but it did make crawling in the small space difficult. That in combination with her wild curls made her look rather pitiful, in Draco's opinion. This definitely wasn't the strong confident girl he started school with. He looked to Snape who was now glaring over her back as if he'd heard everything he'd thought. He made an apologetic face in his direction.

Ginny gave Hermione a soft smile and reached into the small space, she held out her arms but didn't lift her out until she actually came to her. A deep sigh passed Ginny's lips and she pulled her best friend up into her arms placing her onto her hip, setting the nibbled bagel on the counter. Hermione raised her hand to her chin and palmed it out before starting a series of other small gestures. It was then Ginny realized she was trying to communicate with her.

"Can you speak?"

Hermione averted her eyes and signed something else before going still. She looked pensive but also sad, refusing to look at Ginny fully. Hermione watched Draco pull Severus out next, he had let out a grunt or two of displeasure but hadn't spoken either. When Draco pulled him up trying to do as Ginny had done, the toddler growled and pushed against his hold. Getting the message Draco quickly placed him down on his feet but kept a hold on his arm to keep him from crawling back inside of the cubby.

Hermione looked down at him and the angrier he got the bigger her smile became. Ginny turned back toward the ice box that had been left open. Hermione tilted and tried to keep her eyes on Severus.

"I don't think they can talk..."

"I think this one doesn't want to talk." Severus had pulled on the hold that Draco kept on him.

"Well don't hold him like that." Ginny chastised shifting Hermione to her other hip.

Draco looked down at the child in his grip, he wasn't holding him hard, but the boy was looking down at the floor and had gone very still. Draco gingerly released his arm and watched it fall down to the boy's side. He didn't make a move from his spot but Draco could feel him tensing as if waiting for something.

Hermione's smile had faded and she laid her head with a pout onto Ginny's shoulder watching him from under the mess of hair.

"How about you find them something proper to wear while I start breakfast, no doubt everyone will be waking soon anyway."

"Yeah, alright." Draco moved away from Severus not missing the small flinch the boy made when he passed. He ran a tired hand through his blond hair and made for the stairs a loud yawn echoing behind him.

Ginny looked back at Severus when he crawled back inside the island reclaiming the apple he had taken from the fridge, she decided to let him do as he pleased but kept the curtain open. Hermione was barely a burden as she started to move around the kitchen looking for things to cook with. Though her hair kept getting into her face.

About halfway through getting things ready she heard the sleepy voice of Albus coming towards the kitchen calling out softly to her. Hermione squirmed then and Ginny set her down, the brunette turned and joined her partner in crime then and Ginny sleepily watched her son come closer. It was way too bloody early for all of this. She scooped up Albus and kissed his temple smoothing down his messy hair. The boy sighed happily and asked if he could have pancakes. Ginny hadn't planned on it but how could she deny him?

Draco rifled through Severus' side of the dresser looking for something suitable, he was growing, as evidenced, and rather quickly too, he'd need something that would hold him over until his next growth spurt. He pulled out one of the undershirt tank tops and shrunk it down, it would fit like a robe until he grew too tall, he took boxers too shrinking them down but made the elastic loose so they would at least get him through. He sighed heavily and opened Granger's drawer but couldn't suppress the blush that rose over his face.

"It's times like this I'm glad father's dead." He mumbled, the very idea of touching her knickers made his head feel very weird. He pushed himself through and made a similar set up with one of her t-shirts. It would have to work. His brain just didn't have enough power for anything else. He slammed the drawers closed a bit harder than intended and made his way back downstairs with the clothes over his arm.

What a mess his life had become.

"Where'd they go?" Draco came into the kitchen noticing that Ginny was holding a very different child from the one he'd left her with.

"Back under the island." She answered dismissively moving over to the stove to try and figure out how it worked. Her grandmother had had one but she had never really understood how she used it.

Luckily for all of them, Esmeralda was coming to the kitchen, rubbing one of her eyes.

"You all could wake the dead." She mumbled coming over to Draco. He gave her an apologetic smile and a soft kiss on her cheek. She mumbled something about needing coffee before moving to the counter looking for a coffee maker. She noticed Ginny hovering by the stove and pursed her lips.

"Don't tell me neither of you knows how to use a wood stove?"

Ginny turned away with a retort on her lips when she realized it wasn't a personalized attack but rather sleepy mumblings of a coffee deprived witch.

"Sorry, we had a gas stove."

"You know I've never cooked."

Esmeralda looked between them and blinked slowly. "For Merlin's sake." She rubbed the center of her brow as a headache started to grow, "Thisel."

A soft pop sounded as a rather nicely dressed house elf popped in. The little elf turned on her heels a little disoriented until she saw her master and gave her a bright smile.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Breakfast please, coffee, eggs, bacon..." She waited for Ginny to add in what her son had requested before continuing on, " toast and jam please."

The little elf trembled with excitement before noticing that there were far more than she usually catered to. "For how many mistress?"

Esmeralda counted in her head, "8, please...can you extend this room? I dare say we all won't fit at this table..." The elf eagerly nodded their head and snapped her fingers. The side of the kitchen branched out and the table grew longer and wider to accommodate, chairs appeared on one side while the bench stretched along the far side.

"Thank you, Thisel," The elf snapped her fingers again pressing a warm cup to her mistress' hands then bowed her head and started to get to work. Ginny and Draco moved out of the little elf's way before they remembered the children under the island.

"You got their clothes?" She shifted her hold on Albus nodding her head to the fabric around his arm.

"Yeah, maybe we should go to the other room, I think we'll need to cut their hair too."

Ginny nodded her head but pursed her lips. She couldn't carry both of them.

Esmeralda sighed contently as the black liquid flowed down her throat, she gave each of them a curious look before tilting her head down to see the two hidden in the cubby. She raised her brow and hummed behind her cup as she took another sip. A bit edgy from being woken abruptly, she vanished the one side of the island with a sharp flick of her wrist. She could be as giving as she was cold. She glared at the shocked toddlers from over the rim of her cup and both of them froze in place.

Draco held back a chuckle as he scooped Severus up first. Catching him from behind, the startled boy kicked and grunt when he realized he was being lifted. Draco sat him on his feet while Ginny took his hand to keep him in place. He took hold of Hermione who didn't make a single noise, disquiet or otherwise and set her down as well. He took Severus' hand from Ginny and started to kite the two of them into the study.

Draco led them to the center where he sat down heavily. Hermione sat down too, pushing her hair from her face. The look she gave him was unnerving. It was like she was there, inside but unable to communicate. Like her former adult-self was trying to say something he just wasn't able to comprehend. Severus didn't sit but he did stay close to her, his hair looked like an over grown wet mop and it completely obscured his face.

Ginny took Albus, who had fallen back asleep, back to his father, who was also still dead to the world before coming to join them. She pulled over the white set of clothes, assuming, correctly, that they were for Hermione. The girl looked back at Draco one last time before the shirt she had been wearing was being lifted over her head. Draco quickly conjured a small screen between them and set his eyes on Snape who he could tell was glaring at him.

He gave him a face and held out the clothes for him. Severus hesitated for a moment before starting to unravel the knots he'd made. Draco kept his eyes focused somewhere near the piano not really looking at anything until he heard Ginny gasp. His head turned back slowly and he wasn't quite sure who was worse. Severus had large belt lines that had started to grow deep purple, as if fresh from under his supple flesh. But that wasn't really new to him, he had seen the marks before, on his older self once when he'd changed at his father's. What made his heart sink was the large bruise that had formed over Hermione's back.

Ginny had gotten her into her underwear before she had even noticed. Now, however, she was holding the massive amount of hair back and she could clearly see the shape of a boot along the top of her shoulders. Hermione had _never_ spoken about anything bad happening to her in her childhood and it had come as a rather nasty shock. The girl didn't see bothered by it at all though as if it were just a memory imprint and not actually there. Ginny gave Draco a worried look before she pulled the dress over Hermione's head. She had noticed the welts along Severus' back as well.

A new tension was building up now, a new fear. Would their bodies relive their life as it was...? Why couldn't they speak? Why were they growing so quickly?

Too many questions and not nearly enough answers.

oOOo

 _Where did you get that mark?_

 _I honestly don't remember._

 _Did your fathe-_

 _No, never. My parents never laid a hand to me..._

 _Someone else did._

 _I honestly don't remember... I don't remember much before starting school actually..._

 _Does it hurt?_

 _No, not really, it just feels like a pressure, no pain though. What about yours?_

 _Same._

 _Why won't you talk to them, they look terrified._

 _I wasn't much of a talker at this age..._

 _Neither was I..._

 _What were you doing with your hands?_

 _I was trying to speak, but it's like...when my current-self tries to do something in my current body it comes out like my younger self...if that makes any sense._

 _I suppose that could explain why I don't actually want to talk to them._

 _I guess, have you really tried though?_

 _I did when Draco picked me up-_

 _That was really adorable._

 _Careful._

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him from over the small screen. completely oblivious to the two that watched them.

 _If you could see your face right now..._

 _Quiet, just remember, I will get bigger._

 _Mmm, I can't say that scares me in the slightest._

Unable to control himself Severus kicked at the screen causing it to topple over. Hermione let out a giggle covering her face.

Neither Draco nor Ginny knew what to do when Severus made a jump at Hermione. The toddler under attack laughed even louder and took off out of Ginny's hold as Snape gave chase.

They chased the other round and round. Hermione looked absolutely pleased with herself while Severus looked furious. When Hermione scrambled up onto the piano bench and then proceeded to climb out of his reach he went and let out a low cry.

 _That's new._

 _Why am I crying? How do you make it stop?_

 _I don't think you can._

 _It's like, my emotions aren't my own...like every thing I feel is blown exceedingly out of proportion._

 _What are you feeling right now?_

 _I don't know, offended...sad maybe?_

 _I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just look so cute. I can't..._

A sad look crossed her face when she looked down at him crying. It was the same sound she had heard when she had been in his mind. That same lonely, weak, heartbreaking cry of a child who had long since learned that crying didn't garner attention but still found themselves unable to stop.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm not upset..._

 _I know, I know..._

 _I hate this._

 _It'll be over soon I'm sure...Severus?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

That calmed him straight down, he sniffled despite himself and reached his tiny hands up towards her. When she climbed down and wrapped herself around him, no one in the room moved, too stunned at what they were seeing.

 _I love you too._

"Well, that was interesting..." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Ginny just nodded her head still a bit put out by the entire scene, "We should uh...do something about their hair..."

"Yeah...right..."

They pushed themselves up and made toward the two, Hermione noticed them coming closer and slowly pulled away. Severus looked rather upset by that and his face reflected it openly.

"We need to cut your hair...so it uh doesn't get in the way while you eat..."

Hemione let out a whine and covered her head while Severus just narrowed his eyes.

"You know, I really thought he learned that look, but he really must have been born with it." Draco reached for Severus but the boy took off around them. Hermione followed after darting expertly around Ginny's arms that had turned in an attempt to catch her.

oOOo

The chase woke everyone in the house and possibly every living thing outside as well. Severus and Hermione had split up. Severus had led Draco upstairs and was currently hiding under the bed. Hermione had led Ginny in circles throughout the entire bottom floor before attempting the stairs, her limbs were not as apt as Severus' had been, however, and she had successfully been wrangled. She now found herself being held in place by a very sleepy Harry while Ginny tried to untangle her hair enough to give it an even cut. When the tears had started Harry had almost given in and let her go. Ginny, however, stayed the course unaffected by the crocodile tears that rolled down her face.

"I'm just going to sort it out... you can't go around with it like this."

Hermione wasn't calmed and let another soft wail.

Ginny sighed heavily working her magic. It was a charm she had used on the elder witch's hair before but her squirming was making it difficult to cast.

There was a loud thump from overhead and the sound of feet giving chase again. Ginny sighed softly and tried to stay focused.

By the time Severus had been wrangled, Hermione's hair had been brushed and braided back from her face. She instantly squirmed from Harry's grip and went to where Draco had Severus trapped on the floor inside his folded legs. He was fuming as the blond attempted to pull his hair back, Draco was simply trying to pull it back into a half ponytail to keep it from his face, though every time he'd get enough back Severus would jerk his head in one direction or the other and he'd have to start all over.

Draco's threats were empty and Snape knew it. The boy had never scared him before and he wasn't going to start now, despite his smaller size. When Hermione came to sit in front him he grew still, much to Draco's relief and he started the process again trying to quickly get it done and over with.

 _Why are you fighting him?_

 _Why were you crying?_

 _It hurts when other people brush my hair, they pull too hard on the knots._

 _Well, I don't like it when people mess with my hair!_ His childish pout was simply too much, Hermione couldn't help but grin.

 _You like it when I mess with your hair._

 _That's different._ He huffed and turned his head slightly, giving her a pouting glare from the corner of his eyes.

 _Mmm. You do look rather handsome with it pulled back. She conjured the image from the day or their picnic where he had had it pulled back while he was working._

 _It's too long, I look like a girl._

 _I'm sure if you **hold still** Draco would happily cut it for you._

 _I don't want him anywhere near my hair._

 _You're being insufferable._

 _I don't like it, I don't like this!_ He struggled against the blond's hold on his arms to accentuate his point.

 _It'll be alright Severus, I promise. Just try and relax._

 _I can't, this body it's...too soft, emotional, confusing._

 _What do you say, after breakfast, we make an escape?_

Severus went completely still then and Draco finally managed to pull the elastic in place. Taking full advantage of the boy's stillness, he took hold of the bottom half of his hair just below his shoulders and cast a quick severing spell. The locks that fell into his hand glowed silver for a brief moment before disappearing completely. Draco carefully unwrapped his legs mindful of not hitting Hermione and cautiously backed away. The look on both of their young faces unsettled him and he actually feared for his limbs.

"Breakfast is ready!"


	33. Chapter 32

Breakfast was a most entertaining affair. The adults had taken seats in the chairs while all four children had been lined up along the bench.

They had kept the escape artists in the center; with Albus next to Hermione and Seraphina next to Severus. Neither one had looked pleased by the arrangement but had stayed.

After the situation had been explained to Albus and Seraphina they had become most curious about the two former adults and had tried in vain to get them to talk. Severus had just outright refused, especially when Seraphina commented on how nice and long his hair was and what a 'pretty' boy he made. While Hermione had attempted some signing before just giving up since Albus just didn't understand what she was trying to say.

When Albus had called Hermione Princess Severus had been a bit bewildered and a tad jealous, (if he was honest with himself) but when the boy had called him her Prince he had gotten a very perplexed look. Hermione simply smiled and gave Severus' cherub cheek a small sticky kiss and giggled when he made a disgusted face and wiped at the jam she had left behind. Ginny couldn't contain herself on that one and had to hide her face in her arms on the table. Even Draco had to hide his smirk behind his napkin, a glance at Harry's disturbed face nearly undid him and he had to think of something quick to keep himself from losing it. Umbridge in a teddy did the trick until the image quickly shifted to Hermione, in her adult form, wearing a deep green number that his wife owned. He hissed when a sharp kick came to his knee and looked over the table to Snape who was pushing himself back up and would have surely killed him if his arms had been long enough.

Severus turned his eyes very pointedly to Esmeralda who was occupied with helping Seraphina cut her pancake. Both Slytherin men shared a number of looks before Draco lowered himself down in his chair in shame.

 _Why did you kick him?_

 _His mind was wandering to places it didn't belong._

 _Really?_

 _He showed her the image he had pulled from Draco's mind and watched as she made a face._

 _Green is not my color, Hermione sent him a new image and couldn't help the giggle that came from her lips as he turned beet red._

 _You're...not offended by him?_

 _Oh, I'm livid, but boys can't help themselves can they?_

 _I..._

 _That's why I found a man. A man that can do so much more than any boy._

 _You... wouldn't consider wearing something like that though... it's..._

 _If it's something you would enjoy I'd definitely wear it for you._

 _That made him drop his fork for the third time and he had to take a breath to keep the images of forming in his mind._

 _I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable._

 _I'm not uncomfortable with you, a little shy maybe, but that's because I'm still learning._

Still...learning... He dropped his fork again and snarled, _Confound it, this fork!_

"Snape!"

A fork went sailing between Draco and Harry. Draco had seen him struggling and turning red with what he assumed was anger and dodged out of the way just in time. Harry and Ginny had a look of shock that quickly turned to amusement having missed the previous exchange.

The man-child glowered at everyone present before flopping back against the wall crossing his arms.

Severus had lost his temper for a number of reasons. Mostly when his small hand couldn't properly hold his fork and secondly, being trapped in a child's body when he desperately wanted to be himself again. Hermione wasn't helping the situation in the slightest, the images she had sent to him were just unfair. He was sure she knew what she was doing and that just made it worse. Severus growled low and leaned back crossing his arms refusing to eat. His protest was rather impressive until Hermione had stopped eating as well.

 _Don't be that way. This won't go one forever._

 _How do you know that? How do you know we've not been cursed to relive our bloody lives all over again?!_

Hermione was a bit taken aback by his curse. She'd never heard him curse before nor so vehemently. Instantly, she felt guilty for baiting him. She had only been trying to calm him down after what Draco had done. She'd never meant to actually get him upset.

 _I'm sorry..._

 _Don't be **sorry**._

 _Severus...please, I know this is hard, I was just trying to make light of a terrible situation. Do you think I like being a meter tall and unable to even go up stairs? All I know is that getting angry about it isn't going to help either of us._

His eyes narrowed at her. Sometimes her logical brain was just irrefutable and it was just so insufferable. He snarled at her and turned his face away, had he been his adult self, he would have looked impassive but as it was, he looked just as hurt and angry as he felt.

Ginny had to stop Albus from copying him and Seraphina gave her daughter a warning look.

Harry looked at Hermione, his smile fading when she pouted at him. He felt a bit guilty for finding amusement in the situation but how could he not? The bat of the dungeons was just over a meter tall and was actually _pouting._

There was a tense silence around the table when everyone took notice of what was going on. They looked between the two of them. Hermione was signing something to him but none of them knew what it meant, all they did know was that she was serious.

 _Severus... please...please don't shut me out..._

When her face pinched up with tears and everyone held their breath.

 _We'll get out of here...go someplace that's just for us...no Harry no Draco just us...quiet and alone... we'll figure this out... we've both survived much worse...please Severus..._

Her bottom lip quivered as tears fell down her face. It was a silent cry, a child's silent cry. A cry that was filled with too much emotion that it simply couldn't be contained.

Severus turned his head back to her actually wincing at the look on her face. He had seen that very look on his own face countless nights during his youth. When the pain of life had simply been too much for his young body to handle. He lowered his eyes down ashamed at his behavior.

 _I'm... I'm sorry I cursed at you..._

 _It's okay..._

 _No, it's not. I may have a child's body, but I am still who I am inside. I should never have let my temper go that far._

 _I'm not scared of your temper, I know you'd never hurt me._

 _Words can do a lot more damage than hands._

 _I still forgive you._

 _I don't... I don't want you to forgive me...I want...I want you to be angry... don't...don't make excuses for me._

 _I told you, I love you, all of you but I'm not a fool. If I felt in my heart that your words truly meant to hurt me. I wouldn't stand by and let it happen._

 _You are many things Hermione Granger, but you are indeed, anything but a fool._

 _And I know you'll never forget it._

 _Never._

 _Now let's eat so we can get out of here. Even I am getting irritated by the way they're staring at us like some weird art exhibit._

Severus looked exceptionally cowed and reluctantly pulled a piece of toast from his plate and started to eat again. Hermione's tantrum ebbed away and with a final sign to him, she too started to eat.

oOOo

They were the last to finish. Ginny and Esmeralda had already taken their respective children to the living room to play, leaving the men alone with the responsibility of making sure the two of them finished eating.

When Hermione pushed her plate away and Harry took it to the sink Severus followed suit pushing his plate to Draco. Both of them waited until both men were occupied before slipping down from the bench. They tiptoed around the other side of the island. Keeping their steps light and their bodies low. By the time either wizard took notice they were already out the back door and running toward the fields.

"Merlin's pants," Draco swore under his breath and dropped the plate into the sink rushing towards the open door, Harry hot on his heels. They chased them a few feet into the field before losing them completely. Draco threw out a hand and stopped Harry.

"Where are they going to go?" Draco said with a defeated sigh. Quite frankly, he was tired of chasing them around.

"I don't know...but we should probably keep an eye on them, right? I mean they're toddlers!"

"No, they're adults," Draco ran a hand down his face turning his eyes towards Harry, "Adults in kids bodies. There is no way they were that clever at 4 years old."

"I don't know, they looked a bit older to me. Maybe five or six?"

Draco shook his head, "Whatever age their bodies are, doesn't matter. They're still thinking like adults and I think both of them have made it very clear that they neither want nor need us here..."

"I guess...we could give them an hour or so..." Harry was tired too, his brain was still trying to play catch up to everything and he still had his own son to worry about.

"I think we should take the kids home...maybe one of us could stay," Draco looked at Harry's frown, "Or...both of us could stay...I think seeing all of us at once probably wasn't the best thing we could have done...I mean, if I'm right and they are adults inside their minds, their last memories of any of us definitely wouldn't have been pleasurable..."

Harry nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, let's get the kids home, then we can find out what's really going on."

oOOo

Hermione laughed as she pushed through the overgrown stalks. They had taken nearly the same path as they had yesterday following beside the todden path but staying out of sight. When they realized they weren't being followed they slowed their pace and moved onto the trail they had walked just a day before.

Hermione had taken his hand then and smiled that innocent looking smile of hers. Severus gave her an attempt but his brow was too concentrated to really commit to the action.

Severus noted that he had grown at least two inches taller than Hermione at this point and was trying to calculate his age. They had gone to bed the night before, shortly after ten last night. If...what they had done had taken as much time as he thought it had, then their...final act would have been completed around midnight. His jaw twitched as he tried to figure out what time it was. The morning dew was still fresh over everything and the sun was just starting to fully make its presence known, meaning it had to be around six am.

"I'd guess we're almost six years old..." He said aloud.

Hermione turned her head to him, his voice sounded all wrong, way too high. She tilted her head and tried to actually speak, "That means we're growing almost a year an hour." She winced at the swotty sound of her own voice and pursed her lips. Severus gave her hand a gentle squeeze and came closer to her side.

"That just means, you have little over a day to become yourself again."

Hermione smiled gently at the idea looking down at their joined hands. "You get to watch me grow up all over again." Her voice sounded a little sad and he pulled her to a gentle stop just inside the small stone trail.

"Yeah, I do...But you know what else?" He waited for her to lift her eyes to his, "You get to watch me too." That brought a full smile to her face and she reached around his neck hugging him close. She'd never even thought about it that way, it was exciting and a little unnerving at the same time.

Something ticked in her brain and the smile fell away, "If...I have twenty-five hours to go that means, you'll have-"

"Forty-three hours, unless I stop growing when you do...in which case..."

"You'll be twenty-five." Hermione blinked at the idea, her eyes running over his slightly hollowed cheeks. He didn't look healthy at the age they were currently and she briefly wondered what he'd look like at twenty-five. The thought made her smile just a bit giving her hope that maybe he could have some of the life that had been stolen from him returned.

"Come on... let's go back to the spot we found yesterday, We can sit on the far side so we can see anyone coming for us."

Severus actually smiled at the idea and nodded his head letting her take lead. He noticed too that she was growing, a little bit at a time her hair had definitely grown darker and the light blond that remained shined brilliantly in the sum that poked through the canopy.

oOOo

Esmeralda finished her daughter's hair and released her to play with Albus who had found a trunk of with toys inside on the far wall. She looked up at Draco and Harry had come in without the other two.

"They ran off?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, but we think its alright..." Harry answered her while Draco nodded his head.

"We're going to give them some time...I don't think they really like having all of us here..."

"Den why did dey leave toys for us?" Albus asked innocently holding up one of the old wooden trucks.

Harry frowned slightly and moved over to the old footlocker. He noticed the gun still wrapped in its holster and a few journals as well. His curiosity got the better of him and he pulled one of the journals out. As he did a picture fell out and he bent down to pick it up. His eyes widened a little as he looked at the candid image.

"Whose house was this Draco? Did Minerva ever tell you?"

"She just said it was owed to him, someone in his family I think..." Draco furrowed his brows and came over pulling the offered picture from the Gryffindor's hand. His brow rose but he kept his face mostly passive. His eyes turned to the toys their children were playing with and felt an odd sort of sadness settle into his stomach. Draco passed the photo to Ginny who had reached out for it.

"Who knew Snape actually played...?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Draco felt an edge coming to his tone.

"I don't know, it's just hard to picture him doing anything so...trivial..."

"Playing isn't trivial to children though. It's extremely important for learning fine motor skills, interpersonal skills and problem-solving. None of us would be as we are if we hadn't played." Esmeralda joined in from the floor passing a piece of an old wooden puzzle cube back to her daughter who had dropped it while attempting to put it back together.

"I guess so...What did you like to play with when you were young?"

Ginny sat down on the sofa watching her son push an old wooden truck.

"I liked puzzles mostly, things I could take apart and put back together." She leaned down and offered her daughter a different piece to help her better solve the puzzle.

"I liked making things, crafts the like. My twin brothers were always making something and I enjoyed helping." Ginny smiled softly turning her eyes to Harry passing the question on silently.

Harry looked up from the journal he was leafing through, "I mostly had hand me down toys, most of them were broken and worn out, I used my imagination a lot..." His eyes turned to Draco.

"I had anything I wanted, but I mostly played with anything that moved fast, or made a noise."

All the adults shared a deep look to the other. The box that the children had found had had way less than any of them had ever had at one time. All of which looked handmade and well worn.

Ginny turned her eyes down to the old black and white muggle photo. Snape wasn't looking at the camera but his eyes were dark and haunted as he worked the puzzle cube. He sat in clothes two sizes too big with a tear near the neckline. His brow was sad, not concentrated as if he was afraid of moving the wrong piece. There was so much weight in the photo that none of them could find the words to describe it.

oOOo

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"If you could have any house in the world what kind of house would you have?"

"I don't know...I've never really thought about it..."

"Really?" Hermione pushed herself up on her arms rolling into her side to look at him. They had done just as she suggested and were lounging in the soft grass just inside of the shade. They had been mostly silent, each one just taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

"Hogwarts was my home." His sunken eyes stared off into the distance, "For a very long time. I had what I needed there... I've never really been one to pine things I could never have."

He said it so placidly that it really didn't fit his childish body. It only made it sound unbelievably sad and hopeless. Hermione shifted closer resting on her stomach. She wanted to say something, something to make him smile again. He just looked so haunted, so...lonely.

"What would you want?" His eyes turned to her then.

"Well... I've never really given into specifics. Though I did think about it a lot when I was little..." She looked away as she tried to remember what her younger-self had wanted trying to compare it to her life now.

"I guess I really couldn't care much about how it looked on the outside, only that it had a nice comfortable place where I could read. Nothing too big, but with plenty of space to hold my books. Maybe a nice office too, where I could research things or work on new spells." A smile grew across her face the more she tried to picture it. "Oh, it'd definitely need to have a nice garden, possibly out in the country so I could see the moon." She let out a daydream-like sigh and rested her head down on her arms. " A large bathroom would be nice."

Severus hummed softly listening to her list off different rooms, he could see the images she was creating in her mind. He closed her eyes and explored the imaginary space with her, finding nothing to protest.

"Would you have a potions lab?"

"Of course! Probably a spell room too, you know a nice space to work on charms and stuff without destroying the house. Oh and a place for a piano, I've always wanted my own piano."

Severus smiled softly as new images started to form, the rooms of the house turning and changing to accommodate the others. It had a nice linear design, clean and practical.

"What color would you paint the library?"

"Library?" Hermione chuckled softly, "I don't know, something soft, unobtrusive. Definitely want dark woods for the shelves, maybe even black chairs?" She chuckled at his smirk.

"What colors do you like? What colors were your rooms at Hogwarts?"

He raised a brow at her peeking open his eye to give her a critical look, it was rather amusing coming from such a soft face.

"What color do _you_ think they were?"

Hermione gave him a grin and tapped her bottom lip, "Well, I'm going to guess they weren't canary yellow with pink trim."

Severus couldn't help the snort that came from his nose as he shook his head.

"You do wear black an _awful_ lot, but I don't think you'd go so far as to paint your walls that color." She smirked as she got a grin out of him, "I think they were natural tones, maybe deep browns, with natural wood accent. Nothing too cabin in the woods. I always pictured your rooms being simple, maybe a chair by a stone fireplace, a solid color rug, maybe dark blue or green. Bookshelves _everywhere_ but neatly organized. A simple table or something beside the chair to hold your coffee while you read-"

"Thought about this often did you?"

Hermione blushed brightly as she realized she'd gotten carried away, "It's not like _that_ , it's just..." She sighed softly and hid her face in the grass mumbling something she was sure he didn't make out.

"What was that?" Severus leaned closer, he could see the blush on the tips of her ears. He poked her side with his finger and she squealed rolling away from him covering her stomach with wide eyes.

Severus' brows rose and he looked at her then to his hand. She could tell his mind was turning and didn't wait for it to click into place before quickly scrambling up.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted backing up a few steps keeping her sides covered.

"Oh, I dare." Severus didn't know what possessed him, but a youthful mirth grew on his face and he slowly climbed to his feet.

Hermione let out a childish scream and ran through the trees. She was fast, faster than he thought she could be. She was halfway around the bend by the time actually put effort into running. She darted and weaved through the trees like an antelope being chased by a lion. Her raucous laughter disturbing every animal for miles.


	34. Chapter 33

"Bye bye Papa."

Harry kissed his son's cheek and gave him a big hug. They had stayed a lot longer than they had intended but the children had wanted to play outside. It was such a beautiful day and there was so much space all of the adults decided to take a reprieve from the weight that had descended upon them.

"Be good, I'll be home tonight I promise." He ruffled his son's hair and leaned over to give Ginny a soft kiss.

"It'll be alright Harry." She gave him a brave smile. She was just as reluctant to leave but knew that she had to trust in him to keep his calm, she already knew he could do what was right, even if his methods weren't her own. "We'll be able to see and hear you in the amulet. We're going to Mom's so if you need me just call for me."

"I will," he touched the amulet that Esmeralda had given him, "I promise."

They shared one more kiss before Ginny joined Esmeralda, to her great surprise she had agreed to let the children continue their play and was willing to accompany her to the burrow. Albus smiled to Seraphina from his mom's arms and the blond happily smiled back.

"One, Two, Three."

 _Crack._

Draco came to stand beside Harry, he didn't much care for him but seeing his daughter happily playing with someone her own age had softened his heart a little. He turned his hard blue eyes to him, "Who knew?"

Harry felt the same way, but he could share his former enemies resolve. "Yeah, who knew..."

They both turned back to the house, 8 am was quickly approaching and both of them were growing concerned. They shared a silent look and looked to the trees. Draco transformed first of swooping high into the air. Harry grew taller his steps lighter, he shook out his head feeling the weight of his antlers before trotting after him.

oOOo

"These clothes are too tight..." It was a sleepy mumble as Hermione shifted trying to get comfortable again.

He had chased her round and round before finally catching up to her. They had tumbled into the center of the clearing before he unleashed his devilish wrath upon her. It was only when she realized that he was extremely ticklish under his knee did the tables turn. She had made a mental note to check that spot on his adult body before they had given chase again.

They had exhausted their smaller bodies to the point where both of them had just splayed out in the soft grass panting and extremely happy. Nether one had realized they had taken a small nap, until the sun had come to rest on their eyelids.

"Mmm..." It was a groan of agreement as Severus lifted his head from the grass, his soft cheek imprinted by what he'd fallen asleep on. He could feel the shirt on the back of his thighs now and the underwear he'd been wearing was pinching most uncomfortably.

Hermione rolled her head toward him blinking at the completely ruffled appearance. His hair had grown out again and was starting to curl at the ends. The ponytail that kept it back having slipped down giving his hair a rather amusing puff at the top.

She could tell her braid was just as useless if not more so. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and frowned. The dress was hardly a decent length, she could see her nobby knees and chubby thighs sticking out from under the hem, the chest and stomach area was tight but not unbearable.

"Can we do magic like this?" Hermione came to a fully upright position wincing at the tightness around her hips.

"I don't see why we couldn't... I mean I could do magic when I was young."

"So could I but...it was wildly out of control..."

Severus rolled sitting next to her letting out a small hiss before adjusting himself. Hermione gave him a small look but quickly looked away.

"It's worth a try I guess..."

Severus nodded his head and furrowed his brow in concentration. He ran his hand over his own shirt letting out a deep sigh as the fabric started to expand. It was hard to control, he could already feel his magic slipping from his grasp. His shirt rippled before growing a lot longer than was needed. He canceled the charm but the damage was done. He sighed, now he really did look like he was wearing a dress.

"That's not a bad look on you." Hermione giggled when he pushed her over with a grumpy harrumph. Still giggling, she pushed herself back up. "Alright, let me try..." Clearing her throat and forcing a serious look on her face, she shifted closer and put her hands on his shirt. She closed her eyes and whispered the spell under her breath. Her fingers sparked a little before she felt the fabric moving under them. When she peeked open her eyes, she was delighted to find that the shirt had turned into more of a robe like style bunching at his waist before coming down to cover his legs to his ankles.

"Still looks like a dress..." He mumbled with a pout. He shifted just a little and realized her spell had worked on his boxers as well, turning them into full shorts. His irritation ebbed away and he let out a soft sigh looking to her dejected face. He offered her an apologetic grin, "Thank you..."

"Yea," she gave him a brave smile trying not to let the hurt show.

Hermione sat back and repeated the spell with her own clothes, it worked a bit better than before and she let out a soft breath when everything settled into place. "We need proper clothes..."

"That would require us to return to the Inquisition squad."

Hermione groaned softly and palmed her eyes. She didn't want to go back, she was having fun, actual fun. Severus was delightful even with his random mood swings. His face was expressive and he was so easy to talk to. She knew why he acted the way he did when others were around and she didn't very much want to see that side of him anytime soon.

He could sense her frustration building and decided to see how far his powers extended. Even in his youth his natural ability as a legilimens had been strong and it hadn't taken him too many years to get under control. It was really out of self-preservation that he learned to control his skill so quickly. Being able to read his father's moods had saved his skin on more than one occasion.

"Do you want to see what my rooms actually looked like?"

Hermione turned her head towards him curiosity spilling over her eyes, "Really? You'd show me?"

"Of course, I have nothing to hide from you..." Severus shifted so that he was on his knees, his sallow face and thin fingers made him look unbelievably frail, so unlike the wizard he had grown to be. He gave her an encouraging look waiting for her to sit up and join him.

Hermione moved to his silent request coming closer so that her knees touched his, she moved her head between his open hands and raised her eyes to his.

"Let me know if it hurts...sometimes the connection...it can be a little strong..."

"It'll be just like before right? When I stepped into your mind...?"

"Similar yes, just imagine what you did before and I'll lead the way."

Hermione gave him a small nod and took a slow even breath, clearing her mind she raised her hands pressing his fingers into her temples, her eyes flittered for a moment before finally locking with his own, they were light...almost a deep brown instead of black. The sun made them shine beautifully and she felt herself easily falling inside.

 _Severus stood before her, not as a child, but as his true self. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up into his face delighting at the rigid lines that crossed his features. She couldn't resist the urge to lean up and kiss him. It felt different but pleasant all the same. When his arms came around her, she felt their pressure but not their warmth. It was like kissing a memory, a fading feeling of something that wasn't truly there. Reluctantly she released him. When he offered out his hand to her she took it without question and felt an odd sensation rumble through her body._

 _The world around them faded away, the rows and rows of doors disappeared replaced by hard flagstone. Hermione watched as they appeared in what she remembered to be his office, shelves of various potions ingredients and rare artifacts lined every inch of available space, and his desk, which she remembered to always be laden with papers to grade, was oddly bare. He took a few steps towards an old tapestry and idly brushed it aside revealing a small narrow corridor._

 _It felt odd; like she was actually back in the castle, every tiny nick of stone was carefully cataloged by his brain, nothing felt faded or forgotten. Even the small dust that collected near the corners of the door he had led her too seemed perfectly in its place. She took a deep breath as he took hold of the door handle and felt a small gust of air blow through her hair._

 _When she stepped through the threshold of the door, Severus moved to the side giving her a complete view of the room. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the space. It was brighter than she would have thought, her eyes instantly turned up to the ceiling, it was made of stone but every few meters there was a small orb like light emitting a soft glow. It wasn't harsh but it left everything in the room without shadow. Her eyes ran to the left, the walls were made of stone, a deep ashen grey, just as the ceiling, they were beautifully polished and looked smooth and cool. The dark morter lines through the bright stone looked clear and crisp leaving beautiful design behind in some places. Her eyes swept from the far left corner over the first set of bookshelves. They lined the walls with no space between, she could make out small label tacks over some of the shelves and couldn't resist the urge to move closer._

 _Severus released her hand and let her move as she wished, watching with hidden amusement as she ran her fingers over one of the tacks. Her fingers ghosted over some of the texts before she wandered towards a small opening. She poked her head inside before continuing on, making her way to the far wall where a desk sat in the corner facing the room. It too was bare like the one in his office but it did have a more ornate design. A large rigid back chair stood behind it, black cushions with ebony wood. He watched her trail her fingers over one of the arms no doubt taking note of the worn pattern on the right side._

 _Hermione smiled softly at him from the corner moving away from the desk to the small fireplace, it stood on the right wall and was currently not burning, there were two chairs, to her surprise, one on either side of a small simple table. She let her fingers trail over the bookcases as she moved towards it looking down in the obviously more used chair of the two. It reminded her of the first house they had stayed together in, two chairs facing the fireplace, one obviously his, the other for possible guests. She made no comment on either as she turned her eyes towards a door just behind his shoulder._

 _The room was more than she would have imagined, even the rug was similar to the color that she had pictured, not really black but not really green or blue either, it was some odd color that floated somewhere between. It didn't disrupt the other colors in the room and it fit perfectly under the two chairs aligned with the hearth. She noticed a small metal urn-like jar in the center of the mantel. It was beautifully engraved, she couldn't read the markings but it looked old. Possibly made of sterling silver. She wondered what was inside but didn't have the courage to ask. She let her hand fall away before moving along another set of bookcases back to where she'd started looking pointedly behind his shoulder._

 _"Can I...can I go in there?"_

 _Severus turned his head slowly looking behind him before giving her a raised brow, he said nothing but waved his hand in the direction; the door gave a soft click and lightly swung open._

 _"It's...it's your bedroom isn't it?" Hermione bit her bottom lip trying to contain the myriad of emotions struggling for control inside her._

 _"It is."_

 _"It's where you slept...all those years..."_

 _"It was."_

 _"When I was here...in a tower above you..." Hermione was trying to control herself, even though the world she was standing in wasn't real, she still felt as though she was really inside her old professor's chambers. The very idea made her a bit nervous and excited all at the same time. She played with the hem of her shirt trying to move her feet forward. He had allowed her in, he had said it was alright, then why did she feel so uneasy?_

 _Severus kept his patience, usually, someone stating the obvious would rile his nerves, but he could tell she was processing something she wasn't yet ready to share. Instead, he took her hand and gently pulled her towards the room. He had been truthful when he had said he had nothing to hide, and he wasn't going to close the door now. He knew that she would never have the chance to actually see any of what he was showing her in real life, that that part of his life was completely over. They were no longer in the position of teacher and student. That had long since past. No, now they were simply two people sharing a memory of what was. Nothing more, nothing less._

 _"It's alright." His voice was luring, gentle and calm as he pushed the door open further. He took a slow step inside pulling her closer to his side so that she could see._

 _With_ _a deep shuddering breath, she stepped through. Her feet fell on soft carpet then, and she couldn't help but try to make out its color. It looked dark, but it was hard to make out, the lights of his rooms were much darker than the ones in his living space and she couldn't be sure if the carpet was blue, or deep brown. Her eyes rose and she took another small step. His bed was large, larger than the one she had shared with him before. The comforter was a soft brown, to her surprise, with darker brown lines crossing over the top. The pillows were a deep cream with a single tan line running through the center. The bed had four posts, each one reaching to the ceiling, there was no canopy but she could tell that it might have had one at one time. There was a tall wardrobe on the far wall next to a dresser. Each one had ornate designs carved in the wood. The walls were the same stone grey they had been in the living space but there were no bookcases to hide the stone. Only long brown tapestries that hung down to hide them from view, tied in knots every few meters. There was a window, to her great surprise, but the light that filtered in wasn't from the sun, at least not directly._

 _She let go of his hand taking a few steps towards it, it was shining light directly on the side of the bed but it was obscured by one of the brown curtains. She pushed the curtain open further and gasped as she looked up into the bottom of what she presumed to the lake. It was, gorgeous. The colors of the water and the light swirled in and out almost like a lava lamp. She kept the curtains pushed open and turned back to look at the bed again, there was a bedside table, it held a single book and a half burned candle. She had noted that he had liked to sleep on the side closest to the door and made a note to always keep that side open for him in the future._

 _Overall, the room was sparse, just the bed, bedside table, wardrobe, and dresser, there looked to be a small stool next to the wardrobe possibly for sitting on when putting on boots but it could hardly count as a chair. It was simple, it was clean, it was, him._

 _"It's perfect." Hermione slowly ran her fingers over the comforter on the bed, her eyes rolling from one thing to the next before landing on him. "It's you."_

 _He bowed his head to her and offered out his hand one more time, she looked reluctant but did finally come to join him again. He lowered his head down and brushed her cheek with the side of his hand. She said nothing but pressed herself closer. When the world started to grow bright again she felt herself leaving behind some part of him that she could never get back. Some part of him that would always be out of her reach._

When the light of the sun finally reached her eyes again she opened them, his youthful face looked back at her with just a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips. She couldn't help but cup his face and brush her fingers over that hidden smile. It wouldn't be much longer, she was sure, they could do this, they could make it through.

"We really should do something about our clothes." As much as Severus was enjoying her touch, he was starting to long for his layers and layers of clothing. He had wanted to show her, he had, but even still the feeling it left behind made him feel vulnerable, exposed. He had never had anyone aside from Minerva and Albus in his living quarters before. He knew she hadn't really been there, of course, but the memory was just as good as the real thing. It left a sort of odd taste in his mouth that he wasn't sure was entirely a good thing.

"We could just go naked." It was meant to be a farce something to lighten the mood.

There was a strange choking noise from the back of his throat and his face turned a nice shade of red. She lowered her hands down to her lap and raised her brow to him to which he gave her a very formidable glare. The blush on his cheeks though was enough to make her giggle.

"You first."

"Not a chance! You're growing faster than I am! Look at those lanky legs!" She reached for his knee and he quickly scrambled out of her reach pointing his finger to her in warning. It was almost a perfect representation of his older self and she couldn't help but giggle again.

"It's not my fault I'm tall."

Hermione stood herself up and ran her hand between their heads. They were maybe an inch apart now. "Not too tall." She said with a smirk holding out her hands like claws. "You're almost the same size as me now! I could easily tackle you." She took a step forward and he took a step back narrowing his eyes.

"Stop that, what are you doing?"

"Playing a game that I'm sure I can win."

He narrowed his eyes at her and continued to step backward, he was just about to run when a shadow rolled overhead. He turned his eyes toward the black owl that made a large sweeping circle over them and pursed his lips.

"We're being watched." The amusement drained from his face and his eyes darkened.

Hermione lowered her hands and turned slightly watching the owl disappear into the trees. "It's just an owl."

"How many owls do you know that fly about in the daytime?"

Her brow ticked and she was about to retort when he spoke again through heir connection.

 _It's_ _Draco_.

Hermione heard something rustle from behind her and turned, she could barely make out a set of antlers hidden. behind a tree.

 _Then that must be Harry_. She didn't know that he'd actually gone through with the training. They had talked about it during their time out in the woods during their final year but she never did get the chance to try her hand. A sadness came over her heart like a cloud on a sunny day. She'd missed so much, so much of her life was gone, stolen away.

Severus felt her mood shift and cautiously came closer. When she didn't make a move, he continued forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. A small sniffle came from her tense face and she glared petchuently off to the side. She was trying to hold it in, but he knew she couldn't, the weight was simply too much.

"There's still time...Your life isn't over yet...You can still achieve all you ever wanted..."

Hermione shook her head and turned it away, "I feel stupid..."

"Why?" He turned his head to try an meet her gaze.

"I'm...crying over five years..." She sniffled and hastily wiped a tear that slipped through, "When you...you gave up an entire lifetime..."

His heart broke for her then, his face falling, "We're not the same...you can't keep comparing my life to yours...I made my choices...And look..." He took her hand in his giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm still finding new adventures..."

She smiled a little at that and looked at their hands, "Severus...if you...if you had the chance...to relive your life...knowing what you know now...would you change it?"

"Not a single thing..." His words were soft but they held great wisdom. He lowered his head to catch her eyes again, "Pain makes a man strong...I wouldn't have been able to do what I had done without it...I wouldn't have found _you..._ without it..."

A smile ticked at the corner of her lips and she finally raised her head to meet him, "You would choose me... again?"

"I would burn the heavens to earth just to see your smile one last time."

Her heart swelled at his words. She knew he wasn't just saying what she wanted to hear. He was speaking directly from his heart. It was raw, powerful and completely perfect.

"I don't ever want to imagine my life without you." Her words were just as soft as his and she held him tight. She felt his small arms come around to keep her close, even though their circumstances were less than ideal, his touch still calmed her soul. She rested her head down on his shoulder and breathed in his sent. Man or boy, he smelled the same. A deep calming smell that warmed her soul.

When they pulled back they glanced to the two who had come to watch and they each shared a small smirk.

 _Think we can beat them back to the house?_

 _Absolutely._

 _Race_ _you to the bedroom_?

 _What_ _do I get when I win?_

 _ **If** you win, I'll let you pick out something for me to wear every night for a week once we're back to our true selves._

Anything _I want?_

 _A_ nything

 _Deal._

 _One, two-_

"Hey!" Hermione shouted after him as he pushed away before her. His laughter echoing in the small hollow before he jumped into the trees.

Hermione pursed her lips and took off after him, taking a slightly different path, she would guess her spatial recognition was better than his as she took a path more direct to the house.

Their would be caretakers looked at each other before splitting up to follow one each. Harry kept after Hermione while Draco went after Snape. The younger had the jump on them but their confusion kept them from getting too close.

Hermione laughed as she rounded the small pond that came up from almost directly behind the barn. She could hear Severus crashing through the fields to the back door. She made a small adjustment and set her sights on the front door. They both broke out of the brush at the same time and without a passing glance made for their respective entrances.

Hermione heard the back door slam just as she took the bottom step of the stairs. Her heart raced as she heard his feet slamming against the aged wood. She took the stairs two at a time feeling him directly on her heels. She actually felt his hand slip through the fabric of her shirt when she crossed the threshold first a loud victory scream passing her lips as she jumped onto the bed.

"I win!" She jumped excitedly laughing at his bent over position as he tried to catch his breath. He definitely wasn't very muscled in his youth and his body had vehemently told him so.

"Yes, yes you won." He dragged himself over to the side of the bed flopping down face first.

Hermione chuckled and flopped down onto her bottom before scooting down beside him. She gave his leg a little nudge with her foot and smirked when he groaned and quickly bent his leg to keep the underside of his knee out of her reach.

"So does this mean I get to decide what you wear to bed every night for a week?"

Severus let out a deep groan before lifting his head, "No dresses."

Hermione bit her lips and shook her head trying to contain her laughter, "Never."

"Then yes, you may pick out what I wear..." He let out another pouting groan letting his face fall into the bed.

They both looked up when they heard the doors downstairs close and Hermione quickly pushed herself to her feet slamming and locking the bedroom door.

"They're like wolves!"

"They're something..."

Hermione sighed heavily and moved away from the door. She could hear their footsteps coming up and growled in frustration. She just wanted them to go away! Her childish body flooded with her adult magic and the door that she had just slammed closed shuddered before sealing itself tightly with a soft sucking sound. Hermione turned back to the sound and tilted her head slightly.

"Better than making the stairs explode I guess..." She heard Severus snort and turned her body towards him, her arms crossed and her face terse, making her look like a miniature version of her older-self. "How much time do you think that will buy us?"

"Enough to get dressed properly." Severus heard the boys come to the landing.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Original Chapter has been found. Please enjoy. Thank you Emmeebee!

* * *

"We'll...be downstairs then if you need anything..."

Harry's dejected voice stilled some of the frustration building inside Hermione and she let out a deep sigh dropping her arms. Her head hurt, everything was just as Severus had said, her emotions were everywhere clouding her normally logical mind and making her on edge. She pushed everything aside for now for a much simpler task of finding something proper to wear. It was then her eyes landed on the bedside table.

"Our wands!"

Severus' head turned sharply following her gaze. He all but jumped from the bed and snatched his wand pulling it to his chest. Hermione joined him just as quickly pulling hers close as well. It felt grossly oversized in her hands but the magic that thrummed through her arm was enough to quell her fears.

"We're going to be unstoppable now." Severus' mischievous glint in the corner of his eye sparked one of her own. He briefly wondered if he was rubbing off on her before remembering she had her own bit of evil running through her.

"Clothes first, then the world."

"Yes, of course." He put on a serious face nodding his head. He raised a brow at her snort before rolling his eyes and turning toward the closet.

"I really can't help it," She half whined as she followed after him.

"I said nothing."

"I can hear you, you know."

"Not my fault." He reached up trying to play aloof. When he finally pulled one of his shirts free from the hanger he noticed Hermione had gone still. He turned towards her slowly with concern, "What?"

"Severus...why can I hear you?"

His brow dipped lower, it took his mind a few ticks to jump onto the same track as hers and when it did he found himself without an answer.

Her mind was turning, he could hear it, clicking away, filing and pulling out everything she could possibly equate to their current situation. He gave her a good ten minutes of stewing before his brow locked onto one of the ideas that skittered past very quickly in her mind.

"That's it."

"What?"

"That memory, the information you pulled about Voldemort's resurrection" Severus moved closer, "I think I know what's happening to us."

"Explain."

"You've got part of the puzzle." He said his brain starting to kick into gear now. "It's like that night, of course, you weren't there, but what Harry told you about it, can you remember anything else?"

"No, no it's wrong...something else..."

"What else?"

"The Horcrux...the one that lived inside Harry."

"What about it?"

"That's...that's what he did to us!"

"What? Who?"

"The healer!" Her hands rose now, "The scar over our heart?!"

Severus' eyes widened, his jaw went tight and his back straightened. "But, Horcruxes can't be..."

"They can! We died! Right there!" Hermione pointed behind him to the bed. "We died! Our souls left this world!"

"But, it doesn't make sense. Horcruxes-"

"No, you're right." Hermione came closer her hands moving as she sorted through her thoughts, "We didn't destroy our souls with dark magic, we gave our souls to each other." She put her hand over his heart looking down at her hand, "We shared, our life essence with each other. It wasn't dark magic, it was light."

"Gave..."

"We surrendered to each other, our souls, they separated to make us whole again. The bond, that created us, it must not have been completed. Something must have gone wrong."

Severus' brow furrowed tighter as he tried to think back, "But now it is?"

"It is..." Hermione turned away from him still trying to think, she paced the floor chewing on her thumb, her eyes darting back and forth as she cycled through everything, "All this time, we've been searching for each other. Trying to get closer, when Draco and Harry took us to take care of us, they didn't know what they were doing. It made the bond upset maybe? I don't know...it's like...it's different but the same. I can still feel you, I can hear you. I shouldn't be able to. I had no prior skill of legilimency or occlumency. Just a little I picked up from when I stayed at Harry's and yet-"

"Yet, you can still hear and communicate with me just as before."

"Exactly." She made a face as her head started to throb, she was hungry and her body was giving out its first warning. She rubbed her temples to try and keep the pain at bay. She was onto something she knew it, she just didn't have all the pieces. "We need that book."

"The book from the manor?"

"Yes, the one you were reading before all of this spiraled out of control." She motioned to their bodies.

"I think I know just the person who can get it for us," Severus smirked and looked down at the floor. They thought the two of them were hard to handle as toddlers, they had no idea what they were truly in for. Severus' goal was to have them screaming and running from the house before they even hit puberty. With Hermione at his side, he was sure it would be an easy task.

oOOo

Harry and Draco were busy in the kitchen, each one had decided to make themselves something to eat, Harry had made sure to point out how pathetic it was that the man couldn't even make a simple sandwich without magic and that had sparked a rather interesting competition on who could make the best lunch. Without magic.

The kitchen was in shambles when Hermione and Severus stepped through the doorway. Their presence having been missed as the two men bickered over their creations. They shared a look before speaking simultaneously.

"We want the book."

Both men jumped and turned towards the two who stood with almost identical smirks on their faces. It was unnerving but Harry pushed it aside rushing over to wrap Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. She struggled slightly from the size difference before finally relaxing and hugged back. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, he was her best friend after all. Though she did make her point known when he pulled back and she thumped her tiny fist on the crown of his head. He hissed and rubbed the spot before mumbling a series of apologies. Hermione huffed softly but gave him another hug nonetheless.

Draco simply looked to Snape his lips pursed as they regarded the other critically. They gave the other a meaningful nod and nothing more. Draco pushed himself up, his poorly made lunch forgotten as he thought about their request.

"I can get it, but I think there might be something better coming soon. Minerva said she had contacted someone in Lithuania who was the supposed descendant of the wizard who created the spell the healer used. She wasn't sure how long it would take but she set to the task late last night."

"The book will slate out thirst for answers in the meantime." His eyes were sharp and left no room for argument.

Draco made a slight face but nodded anyway. "I can get it."

"Now."

Draco's face twitched, even in a much smaller form his godfather was still as formidable as he had been. At least to him. He gave a wary glance to Harry before popping out.

Hermione looked to the stone on his neck as he took a step back. He really shouldn't have been surprised that Draco had fled. He swallowed thickly as Snape moved just out of sight but kept his focus on Hermione, his hands still hadn't returned to his person. Even though it had been a few days, she had been running from him for months. He was greatly afraid if he let her go she'd run off again. He gave her small arms a gentle squeeze and finally let her go.

"Are you truly alright?"

"I'm fine. If a bit short." She rose a brow as Severus climbed up onto the counter but said nothing about it, flicking her eyes back to Harry who was overtly looking her over. She'd chosen to wear one of her t-shirts, which she kept loose to accommodate her growing body. She'd chosen her skirt and shrunk the waist and shortened the length so she wouldn't trip, she was hoping to give herself at least a couple hours before she had to make any more adjustments. Her feet were filthy from running through the fields but didn't have a mark to show for it. Overall, she looked like a normal healthy ten-year-old.

"What time is it?" She asked stepping around him towards Severus who was pulling down a box of pasta setting it beside his knees before rifling through the cabinet for the sauce.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Just a little before 10."

"That means we're growing by the hour." She stated more to Severus than to him. The dark haired boy just hummed and set down a glass jar next. He slipped down from the counter and grumbled when he could barely reach over the top. Were the counters always this high? Surely not, he frowned and pulled the jar and pasta into his arms turning to the island. It was a little lower and he was able to actually see what he was doing.

"I uh, take it you're both hungry."

"Famished. Actually." Hermione stifled a giggle as Severus pushed some of the mess that Draco and Harry had left behind out of his way.

"We uh made sandwiches."

"What you made was an affront to culinary arts everywhere." Severus' bite was just as good as his bark. He didn't even spare Harry a glance as he mumbled how impossible it was to mess up a simple sandwich.

Hermione chuckled softly listening to his inner tirade. She gave Harry a pat to his stomach and moved to help Severus gather what he needed. She bent down under the island and pulled out a pot lifting it up onto the counter for him.

Harry couldn't help but pout at his sandwich. He thought it looked alright, a little lopsided maybe. He matched Severus' glare with one of his own as he pulled it out of the dark haired boy's way. He took a petulant bite and made a horrid face as the horseradish he'd used burned his tongue. With a defeated sigh he pushed it into the garbage and leaned back against the wall.

Hermione hid her smile as she turned away to get the onion Severus silently requested.

Harry watched the pair move in sync his eyes narrowing at how they seemed to be communicating without speaking. While they worked Harry kept himself busy by cleaning away the mess he and Draco had left behind. Once or twice he'd stepped in Severus' way and received a rather nasty scowl for his misstep.

Before long the kitchen was cleared away and clean plates were being filled. By the time everyone had come to sit at the table there was a soft pop just outside the front door. Draco entered the kitchen with a growling stomach, he knew his godfather's cooking when he smelled it. He wasted no time dropping the book between the two who sat on the bench eating their meal. Harry had chosen not to join them at the table and was leaning over his plate at the island.

"Saved you some." He mumbled motioning to a bowl that was kept warm with a stasis charm.

"Always a Hero."

Harry snorted and took another bite glancing over at the two who had opened the book between them. Draco ignored them and took the charm off his plate taking to leaning on the wall to eat his share.

 _Why did it have to be written in Latin?_

 _Can't you read Latin?_

 _Of course. But it always gives me a headache after too long._

 _I think that's your hair. Let me fix it._

 _Leave it, woman._

 _Don't be insufferable. Just turn your head for a second._

Hermione abandoned her plate and forced Severus' head to the side. The man-child growled and bumped his plate dropping his fork onto the floor.

"Now look what you've done." He motioned to the red spots on his otherwise crisp white shirt.

"Oh, just shut it and hold still."

"Unhand me, woman." Severus gritted his teeth as she pulled the tie none too gently from his hair.

"Don't be a git." She huffed and turned his head away again. When he tried to reach up and pull her hands away, she promptly smacked the back of one that got in her way.

"Meddler."

"Coccydynia."

Severus' brow rose, "Buncombe."

"You wish." Hermione shifted up onto her knees pulling his hair with her fingers. When he shifted his head to glare at her she glared straight back and gave his hair a tighter hold.

Harry and Draco's eyes ping-ponged back and forth as they continued their supercilious insults. Half of which neither one understood.

Finally, Hermione finished pulling his hair back and released her hold. She huffed softly and sat back down pulling the book closer to her side of the table.

Severus grumbled something under his breath and she pushed him with her shoulder. They both actively ignored the two staring at them and continued reading their half-eaten lunch forgotten in the pursuit of knowledge.

Draco glanced at Harry before looking down at his food, wisely keeping his mouth shut. Harry, to his great amusement, had also decided that the safest thing to do was to continue eating as well.

An amicable silence fell over the kitchen. Punctuated by the turning of a page.

oOOo

"It truly is an honor to have you come all this way."

"I really couldn't deny the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The man that walked beside her inclined his head to her and looked up at the rather modest looking farmhouse.

"They should be just inside." Minerva could hardly believe she was walking beside such an illustrious wizard. Minerva took a slow calming breath as she opened the door to the house. Her heels clicked softly as she walked down the small hallway. She could see Draco standing at the sink from the doorway and decided to check the kitchen first. When she came into the room her sharp eyes immediately fell on the two children sitting hunched over at the table before rolling over to Harry who was standing against the wall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Severus." She took a small step to the side revealing the man to all those present, "I'd like to introduce to you, Koicyte VII of Vilnius."

All those present raised their eyes to the man who came into the doorway. He stood tall behind Minerva, his gold eyes, and long silver hair shining as if under their own power. His eyes were narrow but soft around the edges as he regarded them each individually. He didn't speak but did incline his head to each one in turn before taking a step toward Hermione and Severus. His eyes ran over each of them and Severus could feel his magical energy from where he stood. It was like standing too close to an electrical wire, all the hairs on his arms stood on end and he could feel his magical core pulsing from simply being in the same room as the man. He looked young, barely over the age of thirty, way younger than he should for a man supposedly celebrating his 455 birthday that year. Severus had, of course, heard the name, anyone who had studied any of the dark arts would have come across his name. He wasn't a dark wizard; quite the contrary. He was one of the only wizards alive who could actually claim to be completely of the light. He was a legend, a myth, a man whose name had only been whispered. He was the descendant of the first wizard to ever wield magic. He by rights, shouldn't have even existed.

Severus glanced to Hermione to gauge her reaction, she was frozen, but he could hear her mind working through the information he had just thought about. His own mixing in with her limited knowledge. She had run across the name as well when researching the philosopher's stone. It had been a footnote, a simple reference to the man, but still, she remembered his name. Her heart beat a bit faster when she started to feel his power wash through her, the knowledge the man possessed would have been unbelievable. It made her tremble with the very idea of holding that much wisdom inside one lifetime.

"I believe, I shall have all the answers that you seek." His words were clear, and crisp, soft but holding a confidence that didn't boast but rather came from the experience of having lived many lifetimes.

Hermione looked to Severus suddenly too afraid to speak, her entire body felt like it was humming

Her eyes shot to everyone else in the room and knew they felt it too. As he came closer she felt a warmth growing from inside her, like her own magical core was being amplified.

Koicyte moved further into the room taking a seat at the table in front of them. His face giving off a friendly smile encouraging them to ask what they so desperately wanted to know. He pulled a small leather-bound book from his robes and placed it down upon the table before folding his hands into his lap.

Harry's brow twitched when he noticed a dim light coming from under Hermione and Severus' shirts when the man moved closer to them. He too could feel a power humming inside him, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He took a few steps closer softly whispering his question.

"What's... what's that...?"

"Their fate line." Koicyte smiled just a bit more, it had nearly 2 centuries since someone had completed the ritual his father's father created, it was just as impressive as he remembered it to be.

Severus and Hermione both looked down, each one pulling away the fabric of their shirts. They hadn't seen any line over their heart when they changed. They had believed that it had simply gone since the bond was completed. Now, in the presence of a wizard more powerful than they could ever dream to be the light glowed brightly from under their skin, no line to mark its place, simply the glow of magic that resonated through them.

Severus pursed his lips and turned his eyes back to the man before them, "What does this mean?"

"Do not worry, your life and hers are no longer tethered. You can live as you were, with no consequence."

"There is always a consequence for this kind of magic."

"Aside from feeling the love of another person most enviously inside you, there is nothing to fear."

"Will it affect us? Who we are?"

"No, you will be as you were, the magic that pulled you together has been completed." He motioned to their bodies, "As evidenced by your youth."

"Why...why did we become children? Why are our bodies regrowing?" Hermione found her confidence through Severus, sitting up a bit straighter to address the man before them.

"When the soul leaves the body, it starts to die. In the case that a spirit returns, it cannot continue to grow if the body is unable to grow. So, as it is the nature of the spell to reunite a soul that has been given to another when both parties' souls rejoin their bodies they are to relive the life that had been taken from them."

"Will we...die...just as before?"

"No, that is the beauty of the spell, once your bodies regain what is lost they will once more continue to grow until the soul leaves them once more."

"So... we're reliving our lives so that we may continue living?"

"To put it simply." Koicyte smiled softly looking between them.

Hermione swallowed softly looking to Severus, she could have a life with him, she would have a life with him.

"What about our magic?" Severus had been most perturbed to find himself unable to handle a simple transfiguration spell and the concern that he would never be able to fully control his magic again was high.

"That will return as well." Koicyte shifted slightly in his chair.

The wands attached to their respective hips had been growing warm ever since he had entered the room. Hermione looked down at her own, her fingers reaching out for it. Though before she could think to remove it, she felt it slipping from its hold and raising into the air in front of her. She held her breath as it moved gracefully through the air, coming to hover over the table between them.

Koicyte's gold eyes turned their focus to the wood that turned slowly in front of him. With barely a movement on his face, the wood split down its center and broke silently away from itself revealing the magical core inside. A deep golden light competed with the sun's power filling the entire room with its energy, stealing the breath of all those present save for the sage man that controlled its presence.

No one made a single movement as Severus' wand rose into the air next, coming to join Hermione's. The black wood fell away just as hers had done revealing a bright silver light at its core more beautiful than the shining moon. The lights danced and swirled around the other.

Koicyte tilted his head pulling a hand from his simple robes, his long pale fingers pulled the lights from each core as he commanded the magic inside.

"Powerful." His eyes turned to the two who remained frozen in rapt attention. "The harmonics of these cores is something that is rarely seen anymore." He pressed his finger to the golden light and Hermione couldn't stifle a gasp her hand pressing into her chest. She felt as though he had actually taken hold of her heart, it didn't hurt per se, but it definitely didn't feel as though it belonged there.

Koicyte's lip curled at the corner, "The magic your body is unable to bridle remains here." He pulled his hand back and Hermione visibly relaxed pressing into Severus for support. His eyes turned back to the wands before the slowly spinning wood wrapped around each core forming back into place. The wands reformed without a single scratch of evidence they had ever been pulled apart. When they landed silently upon the table before their owner's everyone felt a sort of tension in the room releasing.

There was a long silence as the power that had been exposed gently ebbed away. Everyone took the time to recollect their thoughts and bring their own power back under control.

Severus pulled his eyes from Hermione with great difficulty, turning his eyes back to Koicyte, "The mental connection, it was there before this...However, the magic that created it is gone, why can we still hear each other?"

"That I suspect is something of your own." Koicyte's eyes pierced straight into Severus and for the first time in his life, he felt completely exposed there were no doors standing in his way, just open portals to his entire life. When he tried to push the man out it was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. His intrusion didn't hurt, but it was totalitarian in its examination, "This was a gift you were born with. Very rare indeed."

Severus made a small face as he felt him looking deeper into his mind. He hadn't even realized he'd taken hold of Hermione until his hand tightened against the fabric of her shirt.

"You're a Prince. " All eyes snapped to the man but he paid them no mind.

Severus' eyes twitched as he felt him recede. "Half."

"No matter." Koicyte smiled, "Magic does not lie in the blood." His eyes turned to Hermione then and gave her a gracious smile.

Hermione couldn't help but ask, given all she had gone through over the status of her blood, all the misery that had been wroth upon their world in the name of purity and power.

"Where...where does magic come from?"

"If you have to ask, you shall never know. If you already know then you needn't ask," Koicyte leaned forward just a bit leveling his wizened eyes upon her, "I suspect you are of the latter."

Hermione lowered her eyes away from him but did find comfort in his words. She glanced over his shoulder to Draco who had pursed his lips rather tightly. "I am..."

He gave her another look of approval leaning back again to regard the two of them carefully, "Not many could do what you have done. There should be no question on your magical prowess, each one of you stands stronger than anyone else in this room, and I dare say you could even give an old man such as myself a good running if you so chose."

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand that had come to rest over her leg, "But...but I didn't have any skills prior to all this, it doesn't make sense that I should be able to do something I wasn't able to do before."

"Souls and magical cores have always been tightly bound. When we allow another inside of us, not only do we feel another's pain, but also their gifts." Koicyte looked pointedly at Snape, "I believe, that some part of you still resides inside her, and that no matter what magic will ever befall you, it shall remain."

Hermione smiled just a little at that, "So... we're going to be like this forever?"

"I believe so."

Hermione looked to Severus then and even though his face wasn't sharing her enthusiasm she could tell a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"What do we do now?"

"I suggest you make the most of your time. It's not every day that you get to relive the vitality of your youth."

"So says the man who appears thirty but is nearing his 455th birthday."

Koicyte chuckled softly as the acetic tone Severus gave him. He just hummed and tilted his head leaning back into the chair. "What can I say? I age very well."


	36. Chapter 35

oO 2 Months Later Oo

"Severus? Have you seen my transfiguration notes?" Hermione called out ruffling through a stack of parchments scattered across the kitchen table.

The man in question raised his head from his coffee pursing his lips. He didn't understand why the woman had decided on taking a make-up NEWTS exam. She could have taught the classes herself with all she had learned on her own. Though he wasn't one to stop someone from seeking knowledge he did find the entire procedure asinine. She had returned to the public eye just three weeks ago when she had registered to take the make-up.

It had been in all the papers. 'War Hero Returns to Health!' Boldly printed everywhere it could be. Hermione hadn't been amused with the articles written about her during her time in St. Mungo's and even less so when she had found an article saying she had been rumored to have run off with some foreign wizard to start a new life. Of course, the actual date and time she had recovered was never officially printed but the higher-ups in the ministry had been made aware of her circumstances bar him. Even the minister was unaware of her current living arrangements.

"Did you leave it in the study?" He pushed himself from the counter coming closer. He could feel her stress and it made him want to grit his teeth. How was she able to function with her mind running three paces ahead of itself?

"No, I checked there this morning." Her tone was starting to whine and that made his brow twitch. As much as he cared for her, he still found some of her little idiosyncrasies to be rather feather ruffling.

"Calm down, you're a witch aren't you?" He came from behind taking hold of her arms using his presence to smooth over her nerves.

"What does that-Oh, my god." She smacked her own forehead and pulled out her wand not trusting her wandless magic given her state of duress. "Accio Transfiguration notes."

There was a small rustle from the other room before something crashed heavily to the floor. Hermione sighed heavily as the roll of parchment sailed toward her, she took hold of it with a grumpy pout and leaned back into Severus' hold.

She tilted her head back giving him a most adorably frustrated pout before puckering her lips.

"What do you want?"

Hermione grunted and lifted her chin higher.

"I don't make a habit of kissing petulant children." He smirked at her scowl, "However, if you'd like to calm down and kiss me properly I might be inclined to oblige."

Hermione huffed softly but made to turn around. He released her arms and gently rubbed at the knot he knew was forming in her lower back. When her arms ran up around his neck he leaned down placing the softest of kisses on her tense brow. He made to pull back when she relaxed her lips and pushed herself up onto her toes. They met again, properly this time and Hermione couldn't help but sigh contently. Her hands ran down from his shoulders to his chest and she pulled against the seam of his jacket a small whine in the back of her throat.

"I need you£..." She licked her lips wolfishly and nudged his nose with hers looking softly into his eyes.

"Mmm, do we have time?" He could never resist her, even on his most hated of days.

Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to the clock on the wall, a smile growing over her lips, "I don't have my written exam for two hours," The first button of his coat came free, and she felt his hands run lower taking hold of her hips that she had very pointedly pressed against him.

"Mmm, what about your stomach?"

"I took both potions you left on the bedside table for me this morning and I've got an appointment to see Healer Darling after the practical. I'm sure it's just stress, I used to get them all the time..." Another button found its way from its catch.

"I think we should wait until he has given you a clean bill of health." Severus pulled his head just out of reach when she tried to lure him back in, "I will, however, give you a message that will make you forget how to walk for at least an hour."

Hermione couldn't refuse.

oOOo

"That concludes your practical Ms. Granger. I must say, I'm very impressed with your potions skills, have you been practicing?" Kingsly smiled gently at the young witch before him, he had been extremely impressed with her performance even the examiners often couldn't do as well as she'd done. Though he had been worried about her defense test initially she had proven herself well beyond even his top Aurors.

Hermione blushed softly taking the praise graciously, "I did have a good tutor." Her smile widened as she thought about who was waiting at home for her.

 _"That's not what the book says, are you sure I should do it this way? Not that you're wrong, I know you're not but what if they mark off because I don't do it the way it was instructed in the book?"_

 _"They don't care so much about the method just the result." Severus came around the edge of the island pulled away her chopped roots and replacing them with fresh ones, "Do as I said." He was in full lecture mode, his eyes sharp and his tone unforgiving. His hands, however, were very gentle, coming to rest over hers as he helped her press the juice out of the roots and into the small catch. "They will oversupply you with tools to try and confuse you, use them to your advantage."_

 _Hermione nodded her head and when her hands were freed, took notes with the pen she'd tucked into her hair. Once finished, she pulled the small catch free of the tilted cutting board and added the juice seamlessly to her potion._

"They definitely taught you well. There's is no need to wait for the scores, you've passed every test with well above perfect marks and I'm not just saying that because you helped save the wizarding world. Everyone who was present for your exam thinks the same. There's no position here or anywhere else that will be denied to you."

"I really appreciate your vote of confidence Minister, though I haven't really decided exactly where I'd like to pursue my career..."

"Whatever you choose, you will surely excel." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leading her back to the main lobby. "Your results will be officially posted and put on record within the fortnight, perhaps you can take that time to decide where you'd like to start your life. All of us here are happy to have you back with us."

Hermione thanked him again and gave him a small wave as he turned back to attend to his duties. She turned away and smiled at Ginny as she stood up from the bench she'd been waiting for her on.

"So? How'd it go?" Ginny could hardly contain herself, she'd been so excited when Hermione had accepted her invitation to have lunch with her after her test. They had been able to work something out that worked for everyone. Basically, no one came to bother them at the farm and Hermione would find time to come and see them. No more following after them, or checking on them.

"Very well, he said I got perfect marks."

She was quite sure they had learned their lesson when Hermione had accidentally on purpose left the amulet, that Harry had poorly try to conceal, turned in their direction during one of their more adventurous explorations during their teenage years. It hadn't been anything _too_ serious but there definitely had been missing clothing and very, very, enjoyable snogging.

"Like you could have gotten anything else." Ginny giggled and wrapped her arm in Hermione's elbow, "What's that blush there?" Ginny teased, she had shamelessly watched the snogging session that she was quite sure Hermione had been aware of. She had so many questions now that the amulet had been returned and they had been left to their own devices for two months.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly ducked her head trying to keep the heat from spreading. Her mind, however, was a traitorous beast and happily supplied her with the memories of their first night.

 _"You're almost where you need to be." His voice was soft against her ear as he pressed his chest into her back. They laid on the bed, exhausted from their numerous snogging sessions in nearly every possible place in the house. Neither one had been able to control the massive surge of hormones that hit them like a 3 ton truck a little after noon. Not that either of them had wanted to. With the weight of their lives no longer on their shoulders, they had allowed themselves to simply fall victim to the magic that compelled them._

 _They had spent a good part of the evening reading the journal Koicyte had left behind. It left very detailed accounts of what they were to expect at different stages of their regrowth. It had been written by the only other couple to have been going through what they were and it had proven invaluable to the questions neither of them had thought to ask._

 _"Mmm, I can feel myself calming down, it's odd but kind of nice too." She turned slowly letting out a soft content sigh, "Are you sure you don't hurt anywhere?"_

 _Her body had regained all of its scars, the one from the department of mysteries, Malfoy Manor and the two she'd acquired at 19. The latter had looked exceptionally awful when they had first appeared but she hadn't even felt an itch when they appeared. They had started to fade by now, but the marks over his skin were starting to look painful. Almost at the same time as her they had burst across his skin like a macabre firework display. The lines around his ribs and the whip marks on his back looked as fresh as the day they were given. She did the math and realized they would have been come to be during Voldemorts first reign of terror. His darkmark was brighter than ever and he had tried to cover it with a glamour but she hadn't let him._

 _Hermione ran her fingers down his chest lightly tracing the definition of his muscle. He had definitely grown out from the lanky pre-teen into a very firm young man. Her eyes appreciated then soft skin and rigid muscle._

 _"I'm perfectly fine." His hand ran up her back feeling the familiar muscle adorning her spine. This was the body of the woman he remembered. Soft curves and hidden hills of solid stone. He had been uncomfortable more than once when she had tried to take things further. She was seeing him for the first time but he had to compete with images of her and her idiot friends during his teaching days. It had put a damper on his willingness to proceed, though when he'd explained it to her, she had surprisingly understood._

 _"I wish I could bring him back just to kill him again." Her voice was hard as she traced a small line around his waist. She scooted closer and pressed herself against him tightly, her fingers continuing their explorations over the gentle lines coming onto his face._

 _"Do not worry about such things." He placed a kiss to one of her wandering fingers, "I'm here now with you and in another 24 hours we can finally begin a life all our own."_

 _"You've... you've... decided to stay? With me?" Hermione couldn't help the pounding excitement in her heart._

 _"I can think of nothing else I want to do right now." He sealed his promise with a kiss and let out a soft moan when she rolled him onto his back._

 _"I can think of something else that you may want to do right now." It was her best sultry voice and despite how silly it sounded to her, it seemed to work on him._

"Earth to Hermione?" Ginny snapped her fingers playfully in front of the elder woman's face. She'd been chatting away long before she noticed the lost far away look and deepening blush moving up to her ears.

"Ah yes! Yes, I'm uh, sorry Ginny, what were you saying?" Her hand subconsciously moved over the small ache in her stomach.

"I _said_ , we should probably go to your appointment first, then we can get something to eat. That way we don't have to worry about the time."

As if to punctuate Ginny's point her stomach rolled and she felt like she was about to lose her breakfast all over the sidewalk. She covered her mouth and grimaced holding back the reflex.

"Yea, good idea..."

"You don't look good, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"About two weeks..." She felt Ginny's arm come around her and happily leaned into her support.

"Come on, I'm sure we can get in to see him a bit sooner. Can you apparate or should we use a floo?"

"Can _you_ apparate?" Hermione nodded to her stomach that had almost doubled in size since she saw her last.

"Good point, floo it is. Come on, we can take the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. It's easier than backtracking."

oOOo

"Harry, I'm just gonna go grab lunch now is that alright?" Ron had started his internship in the Aurors office, his life seemingly mellowing out. Though the memory charm had worn off, he had found himself very busy with work to worry about much else.

They ran him hard, but he enjoyed the work. He was even planning on applying to be an Auror by years end if all things went well. Harry had agreed to train him so he could pass the test and he couldn't be more excited.

"Yea, that's fine, just check in when you get back, I've got to check on this artifact so I'll probably be gone when you return."

"Yep, think I'll go to London that little place you showed me last week is calling my name."

"Oh hey can you pick me up one of their roast beef sandwiches?" Harry pushed his paperwork into his drawer ready to take his leave with his team.

"No worries mate." Ron gave him a wave and set off.

As he stepped through the gate at the Leaky Cauldron he stopped when the bell rang over the door. He'd recognize his sister anywhere and most assuredly the woman she had wrapped under her arm. He hastily moved into the far corner of the room before they spotted him and held his breath trying to keep himself calm.

Hermione looked tired like she'd just been fighting something, or someone. Her face was pale and clammy. His brow furrowed more as they made their way over to the floo he'd just stepped out of, neither one noticing he was there.

"Do you need the bathroom before we go? I don't want you to get sick on the way." Ginny's concerned voice made him worry his hands on his pants.

"No, I'll be alright. I just think I haven't been getting enough rest."

"Can't keep his hands off of you can he?"

Hermione's pale face turned a bit red and she smacked her shoulder hiding a grin.

 _Her own loud squeal echoed through her mind as replayed the morning Severus held her down on the couch. She had returned to her own age but he was still behind by at least 12 hours._

 _They had been reading that morning picking up where they had left off the day before too distracted by each other's changing bodies to really put focus into anything. She had been trying to test her previous theory that he might still be ticklish behind his knee when he had quickly taken control._

 _She kicked and squirmed under him trying to get her hands free. His own now big enough to keep both of her wrists pinned against the cushions while he tickled her sides mercilessly._

 _"Do you yield?"_

 _"Never!" She managed to get one of her hands free and pushed herself up far enough to squirm her fingers between his thigh and calf. He jerked and pulled her hand free using his weight to keep her pinned. She used it to her advantage however and rocked her hips up into him causing him to groan and go still._ She _grinned triumphantly and did it again leaning her head up to nip at his jaw._

The memory spiraled out as Hermione forced herself back into focus a goofy grin on her face. She quickly wiped it away and cleared her throat, "We've been studying thank you very much."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that studying extends to the bedroo-Ouch!" Ginny giggled as Hermione pinched her arm.

"He really did help me study."

"Anatomy maybe," Ginny mumbled with a grin as Hermione pinched her again before they stepped into the floo.

"You're really incorrigible, don't you have anyone else's life to meddle in?" Hermione winced as her stomach gave a sharp jolt and had to lean over to sate the burning pain.

"Not at present..." Her mirth died away at the painful grimace on her companions face, "Are you sure you're alright...?"

"I told you, it's just stress." Hermione leaned down taking a bit of floo powder. "St. Mungo's."

As the green flames died away Ron stepped out from the little alcove he'd hidden in. His mind was turning through thousands of possibilities, none of them the least bit on target.

Hermione groaned as she stepped out of the floo. It was like menstrual cramps were doing the tango with her gag reflex. She had felt fine during the test, maybe a little queasy from her nerves but she hadn't felt too horrible. Now, however, she just wanted to take a hot bath and lie down for five days.

Ginny rubbed her back lightly as she waited for her to get her footing, her bottom lip worried in her teeth.

"I'm alright, I'm alright..." Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The pain ebbed away enough for her to stand straight again.

"What did _he_ say about this?"

"He's worried, but I kept telling him I was fine, it just comes and goes so quickly..."

"I'm surprised he didn't have you on like thirty different potions..."

"He tried, and actually I did take a nausea and stress-reducing potion this morning, they're probably wearing off..."

Ginny smiled a little, at least he was trying to take care of her. Now if Hermione wasn't so stubborn he might have actually been able to cure whatever was wrong.

"Alright, just go sit over there, I'll talk with the receptionist to see if we can see Healer Darling sooner. When was your original appointment?"

Hermione sat where she was told and leaned back rubbing her eyes, "4 o'clock."

"Alright, be right back."

Hermione closed her eyes for what she thought was just a moment, though when she reopened them she was looking into the soft worried eyes of Ginny. The redhead gave her a gentle smile and helped her sit up.

"Man, you really were tired...Healer Darling is coming back from his lunch now and the nurse said we could wait in the room."

"How long was I asleep?" Hermione pushed some hair from her face letting out a deep yawn.

"Maybe an hour, we'd just missed him when we got here." Ginny helped her onto her feet and rubbed her back, "Let's get some answers hm?"

Hermione could only nod and rub at her eyes. She was starting to get a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't just stressed.

The nurse led them to the small exam room. Hermione took a seat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her hair. She could see Ginny taking a seat near the wall and felt a bit sad that Severus wasn't the one who had come with her. She knew it was her own fault, he surely would have come if she'd asked him to. He had been out with her twice in the two months. He'd put on a rather convincing glamour and helped her navigate the complex legal system that had befallen her bank account and status of being an 'adult'. Since she had been hospitalized her Warden of care had been given to Minerva but as she was obviously in full health again and not in need of a Warden, there were many papers to sort through to give her access to all that was rightfully hers. He'd been exceptionally patient with it all, even though she'd lost her temper at it a few times.

"Ah, Hello, Ms. Granger."

Hermione lifted her head giving the healer a gentle smile, "So sorry to cut your lunch short..."

"No, no it's alright." He gave her an overt look and pursed his lips a bit, "It says on your admittance form that you've been sick for a while?"

"Yes, about two weeks, I just...my stomach hurts and I feel nauseous a lot, Severus, of course, has given me potions to cope with the symptoms...I thought it was just stress related myself...I've been studying for my NEWTS-

"Which she passed with perfect scores!" Ginny chimed in from the corner.

"Congratulations." He gave her a beaming smile to which she ducked her head.

"But...I just want to make sure there's nothing else, you know..."

"Well, let's take a look." He came to stand in front of her and raised his wand running a few basic diagnostic charms, "You are a little dehydrated, and your sodium is a bit low. Have you been eating regularly?"

"Yes, well...mostly."

"Did you have lunch yet today?"

"No, we decided to come here first..." She hissed out the last syllable as a pain ran through her stomach. She instinctually pressed her hand into the area and Darling tilted his head.

"That's where it hurts?"

"Yeah, it's not consistent but its usually the same area.."

"Lie back for me."

Hermione did as asked and let out a small shiver when he pulled the hem of her shirt up just a little, he pressed down gently and she felt a sharp pain all the way up her spine.

"Pain?"

"Mmhm." Hermione's jaw was tight as she tried to stay calm. She lifted her head with her hand and watched him cast another charm.

"Are you sexually active?" His voice was clinical as he pressed his wand gently into the scar around her hip.

"I.. well... that is..." Hermione couldn't help but sputter, her face turned bright red and she lowered her head down before whispering a soft affirmation. She could hear Ginny snickering in the corner.

He gave her a small smirk amused by her bashfulness. He pulled himself back together pressing his fingers gently into her stomach on the other side casting another charm, "Has your menstrual cycle returned to normal?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, now that she thought about it, she hadn't had a menstrual cycle since she woke up, "Actually... I've not had one since...I was first here..."

How brow rose just a bit," Well I would have expected some lapse, given that you weren't healthy enough at the time... however, time has passed, I would have expected it to have returned by now."

"What does that mean?" She could feel her voice going tight with concern.

" Well, everyone's different, I'm actually not that qualified in the field, but there is a likely cause for your _current_ , situation. I just need permission to run the charm."

"Of course." Hermione swallowed thickly glancing to Ginny who seemed to have some bit of information that she wasn't willing to share. By the time she dragged her eyes back to Healer Darling he'd completed the charm and she'd missed the reading.

"I have good news, and bad news." His face had fallen substantially. He helped her sit up and took a small step back.

"What's... the good news?"

"The good news is... you're about 8 weeks pregnant."

Hermione's face dropped in complete and utter shock. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline and her brain ground to a screeching halt. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She wasn't sure if she were ready for a child. After all, she'd literally just taken the first step into getting her own life back in order. How could she even think of being responsible for another? She had asked Severus what he thought about children. Her heart started to pound as her mind played through all sorts of scenarios. She'd just gotten him to be part of her life, what if he didn't want children, what if he would hate her for being so careless?

Ginny could tell Hermione had fallen about a thousand light-years away and came to stand beside her, bringing her back with an arm around her shoulders, "What's the bad news?"

Healer Darling looked at the two of them with a heavy heart, "There's a lot of scar tissue around where the egg is trying to grow...I think you should see a specialist, unfortunately, the one I'd recommend isn't due back from vacation for two more days..."

"What does that mean?" Ginny spoke for her knowing she could hardly process breathing at the moment.

Healer Darling glanced between them before catching Hermione's eyes, his own dim with great sadness. Life truly was unfair, after all she had been through, all she had survived; it just didn't seem fair for her life to turn out this way. Still so, he was obligated to tell her, she had the right to know.

"There's a very high chance... that you're going to lose the baby...it's not impossible but...I don't think it'll make it to term...In fact, based the results of my tests...I don't believe it'll ever be possible for you to carry..."

Hermione's entire world flipped on its end, her mind that had been rolling and turning suddenly went still. A tear slowly rolled it's way down her cheek, her hands covering her stomach protectively. There was only a deep pain from inside her soul.


	37. Chapter 36

The world around moved slowly, all the sounds muffled by her beating heart. Hermione didn't feel the world return to speed until she was being sat down on a soft couch.

"I can't tell him..."

Ginny hadn't seen a fear like that in someone's eyes since the night Voldemort fell. Her heart ached for her friend and she sat down pulling her head into her chest, "Shhh... it's going to be alright... " Her voice was soothing, "Just take a moment and collect your thoughts..."

Hermione sniffled a turned to hide her face into her shoulder. She was conflicted, so confused and terrified. She wanted nothing more than to go to him, feel his arms around her holding her close. However, the very same idea sent fear chilling down her spine.

 _"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Hermione_ _turned her head from the journal. They'd reached the part of which the couple inside had started their lives a new, settling down to have a proper family._

 _"No, I've taught plenty."_

 _Hermione lifted her head watching his face, his words didn't match the look that was forming over his brow and she moved just a bit closer._

 _"I've never really given it too much thought...with everything else going on...I kind of just pushed it aside."_

 _Severus shifted to face her then, looking down at their still small hands. He had to ask, he had to know._

 _"Now that it's almost over...do want them?"_

 _Hermione lowered her eyes shifting back just a little. Her brow furrowed with the idea, "Maybe..." Her eyes turned to_ _him_ _then and she reached out with her pinky to touch his hand. "Does that...does that bother you?"_

 _Severus wasn't really sure what to say, he'd never thought of himself ever being a father. The very idea made his stomach curl with fear. His face went tight as he looked down at the weathered page,"I don't know..."_

 _Hermione curled her lips in and took his hand in hers, "There's still time...we don't have to think about that now..."_

 _He nodded slightly and leaned back turning his worried brow to the wall in front of them. He wanted to give her everything she could_ _ever_ _want but what did he possibly have to give? To the world he was dead. His life snuffed out before he had a true chance to live. He had no home, not really, he had no money, no_ _assets_ _. He was nothing._

 _"You are many things Severus Snape, but you are not and have never been, nothing." Hermione shifted closer laying her head down on his shoulder. She nestled herself against him and closed her eyes, entwining their fingers._

 _Severus pursed his lips at her comment but allowed his mind to go still, his hand gave hers a gentle squeeze and he let out a soft sigh. Her words fell straight onto his heart. Ignighting a flame that has never burned there before. He felt her strength, her confidence, she was everything he could have ever hoped to be._

"It's too soon...Ginny...too soon..."

"Shh... let's have a nice cup of tea, we don't really have all the answers right? Let's not go jumping into anything." She gave Hermione's hair a gentle pet and pulled herself to her feet. "A nice cup of tea will help, just...wait here okay?"

Hermione dutifully nodded her head and brushed away a few stray tears before her hands ran over her stomach. It still hurt, even more so now, the very possibility that someone was growing inside her was simply too much to think about.

Ginny pursed her lips as she put on the kettle. She knew Hermione was overthinking everything even still, she had no idea what the right thing to say was. The healer had tried to give her confidence on the matter but she was quite sure all his words had been completely missed. Ginny had made the appointment herself with the specialist before they left. She was sure the midwife would have more answers. She just didn't know what could possibly happen in the two days she had to wait. Her mind turned to Snape then. All she knew of the man was what he had been when she was at school. That he had a dark past. The very idea of him carrying around a baby was laughable even in her own mind. He never did strike her as the fathering type.

She made a face as the kettle started to whistle. No, despite how dotting he had been with Hermione in their candid performance. She didn't know for sure one way or the other how he would react.

With a heavy sigh, Ginny moved to get the cups from the cupboard. Setting them down she noticed the small box Harry kept on the kitchen counter filled with potions. It was the basic of medical kits, a few headache relief potions, stomach quenchers, the like. Ginny glanced behind her to the living room. Hermione had her head in one of her hands, the other wrapped around her stomach. The tension wafting off of her was no doubt unhealthy for her and the baby. Looking back to the box she pushed open the lid. Pushing a few vials aside she smiled when she found the one she was sure would help. Draught of Peace. She'd had to give it to Harry on more than one occasion when he came home from work after tracking down some rogue death eater. It always plagued him with nightmares of the past when he'd run into a familiar face. Though those nights were thankfully becoming a thing of the past. Feeling confident that they could spare some, she pulled it out and dropped a few drops into Hermione's cup. She definitely needed it more than Harry right now.

oOOo

"I'm about to clock off to the day, you sure you don't need anything else?"

"No, Mr. Weasley your work has been completed you're free to leave." The chief sparred him a look before jolting, "You father did drop by, asked you to pick up Albus from your mother's house. Mr. Potter will be very late."

"Is everything alright?"

"Just having a bit of trouble tracking down the artifact nothing serious I assure you. Now go home enjoy the night, we have more to do tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Ron turned away going back to his desk. He looked down at the sandwich he'd bought for Harry and frowned, no point in letting it go to waste since he was on his way to his house anyway. With that decided he grabbed his bag made for the floo.

"Hey, mum." Ron stepped through the gate with a goofy smile. It was nice to be a visitor. He'd just moved into the flat over the joke shop with Goerge and he hadn't looked back.

"Hello, Darling."

"Yep, everything's going great at work. Just following Dad's orders."

Molly gave her son a soft smile and moved away from the stove. She'd just stepped in to make sure everything was going well for dinner. "Well, he's in the den, come on." She led the way with a soft smile.

"Alright you two, time to clean this mess up!" Molly gave the two toddlers at her feet a playful warning look.

Albus poked his head out of the makeshift fort he had made with a soft whine, "But we just maded it to the final match! We can't stop now!"

Molly chuckled softly and moved over. "Oh, who's playing this time?"

"Ginfidor and Sitherin! The lions are in the lead but the snakes is slippery!"

Ron paused at the doorway, "Who's we?" Always a few ticks behind.

"Oh, Albus got himself a new playmate. Seraphina sweetheart, are you in there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I gots to keep the lions from cheating!"

Albus turned back into the fort, "It's not their fault! The snakes is too quick!"

"Seraphina...?" Ron moved closer and bent down beside his mother looking into the magical world the two toddlers had created. It looked like the toys were playing a game of muggle soccer. The pride of enchanted mismatched lions and snakes were moving around the chalk-drawn field. Each toddler was controlling their respective pieces trying to move a small bouncy ball from one end to the other.

Ron's eyes took in the girls appearance, cobalt blue eyes, blonde hair. The resemblance was hard to deny, "Seraphina _Malfoy_?" He whispered incredulously to his mother.

"Don't start." She warned.

"Just surprised..." He lied having to bite his tongue.

"Goal! Snakes win!" Seraphina through her hands up in the air while Ablus fell face first onto the field.

"No fair..."

"Maybe next time you'll let _me_ be the lions then."

"No way! You said you wanted to be Ravens!"

"Yea but then you said-ed the Ravens can't play soo-ccer because they can fly and they're not supposed to fly."

Albus opened his mouth to reply but Molly lifted the blanket away with a small smile,"Alright, alright, it's time to get ready to go you two."

Albus whined and started putting the enchanted animals back into their little box. Seraphina helped him get her pieces in before moving onto the rest of the mess they'd left behind in their little fort. Molly nodded approvingly and stood back up. Still ignoring the look on Ron's face and cast a few of her own spells to help the toddlers along.

"Who's picking you up this evening Sera?"

"Mama said you can calls for Thisel, she will takes me to the shop."

"Are you sure about that, you can stay here a little longer if you want."

"That's okay," Seraphina gave her a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Mama has a nice playroom for me there and we always have cookies after the shop closes."

"Well, if you sure." Molly gave her a gentle smile and helped her collect her things back into the small bag she'd brought with her. Most of what she had brought had been books; though the two of them had quickly found other things to do now that they actually had someone else their size to play with.

Ron looked on with a mixture of horror and fascination. He just couldn't seem to process a Malfoy, of any kind, being in his family home. He was sure the world really had turned on end now.

Albus finished and turned to Ron giving him a bright smile, Uncle Ron was always fun to play with and he always had chocolate frogs. The boy toddled his way over and tugged on his pants to get his attention.

"Did you brings chocolate?"

"Ah, sorry not today buddy," He felt guilty when the boy's face fell," But next time I'll give you two frogs. Promise."

That lightened up the boys face dramatically and he happily jumped up into his arms, "And some for Sera too or do I have to _share_?" Sharing was a concept he was just now learning, it wasn't something he was too keen about.

Sensing the mood Ron chuckled softly, "Yes, I uh I'll bring some for her too so you don't have to share."

"Yes!" Albus squealed happily and bounced in his hold.

"Albus say goodbye to Sera."

Thisel had just popped in and was gratefully taking the toddlers things from Molly. The elf bowed and thanked her for her kindness.

"Bye bye Sera!" Albus waved from his hold, sending her off with a bright smile.

"Bye-bye." The girl gave him a small smile in return and a little wave before taking the elf's hand.

Molly smiled sadly as they popped out, still a bit worried about the girl's apparent lack of coddling. Pushing it aside she turned to Ron, "All set then? Are you coming for dinner Friday night?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Ron turned toward the floo in the kitchen his mother staying behind to finish with the disaster that had befallen the living room. Though the kids had picked up their toys, it didn't say much for the obviously ransacked furniture and shelves.

When he was out of earshot he smiled down at Albus, "What do you say we make a small pit stop at the shop? I think George just got some new lollilickers in."

How could Albus refuse?

oOOo

Ginny looked to the mantle, she had put Hermione asleep about an hour ago the witch had barely mumbled her recognition of the potion before she was out. Ginny had laid her out onto the couch covering up before starting on dinner. Her brow was furrowed now as it was past the time she would have expected Albus to have returned home. She stood from the easy chair and moved toward the kitchen she heard the distinct flair of the floo coming to life.

"Oh, Ron wasn't expecting you. Hey little man what do you have there?"

"Its a lolilicker!" He held out his treat happily and laughed as a bright purple tongue came out of the large swirl and licked his mother's cheek leaving a rather sticky residue behind.

"Oh, Merlin that's so gross!" Ginny backed away as her brother and son laughed. She shook her head and pulled a towel from the table wiping off the stickiness. As Albus made to run to the living room she quickly called after him, "Be quiet! Don't you dare wake her up!" Albus slowed his steps now, curiously making his way towards the living room.

"Wake who up?" Ron leaned back against the hearth giving his sister a suspicious look.

Ginny pursed her lips and sighed heavily, "Hermione. She's here okay?"

"Why does everybody treat me like I'm going to suddenly combust if I see her?"

"I don't know Ron, _maybe_ it has something to do with your stay in the hospital?" Her voice could have coated the great hall with as much sarcasm that dripped from it.

"Look I'm better now okay? I actually saw the two of you today and didn't even stop you to say hello."

Ginny furrowed her brow giving him a critical look, "Where exactly did you see us?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny pursed her lips tighter crossing her arms, "Where did you go after that?"

"I went to lunch." Ron's temper flared and he reached into his bag pulling out the sandwich he'd bought for Harry setting it carelessly on the table. "Even got Harry a sandwich like he asked, you wanna see the receipt too?"

Ginny deflated instantly guilt filling her face, "I'm sorry okay? It's just been a stressful day..."

"Yeah." He put his hands into his pocket but lingered.

"Anything else you want to say?"

Ron straightened up just a bit crossing arms over his chest, "Yea, now that you mention it. Why were you going to St. Mungo's?"

Ginny's brow furrowed and her own temper rose, "Not that it's any of your business, but Hermione had a stomach ache. She took her NEWTS today and the stress was just a little too much." She didn't feel it was her place to tell him anything more than what would appease him.

"Stress huh?" Ron turned his head towards the doorway clicking his jaw, a habit he picked up at the hospital when he was having trouble staying focused, "Wouldn't have anything to do with whom she's living with now?"

Ginny ground her teeth and was about to retort when Ablus came back into the room his little face wide with panic, "I didn't wake her Mummy I swear! She woke-ed on her own!"

The small shuffle of feet behind him raised her head. Hermione was still rubbing her eyes and face trying to bring feeling back into it. She gave the toddler a sleepy smile before raising her head to Ginny blinking her eyes back into focus.

"That was underhanded..." She mumbled without any real heat behind it. She let out a soft sigh blinking one last time before she noticed Ron standing against the fireplace. She gave him a dreamy sort of look before her brain started to kick into gear again. "Hello..." Her voice was still few octaves deeper thanks to her nap.

"Hey..." Ron took a slow breath offering her a lopsided smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while..." She tilted her head looking him over from shoes to nose, "You look well."

"Yea, I uh, got a job at the ministry."

"That's wonderful, which department?" Albus tugged gently on her pant leg and she leaned down carefully pulling him up without question; letting him rest his head on her shoulder and play with her hair. It was an automatic response from when she had stayed with Harry and Ginny, and she hadn't even realized she'd done it until she felt his breath under her chin.

Ron glanced at Ginny before back at Hermione, of all the things he was expecting, casual conversation wasn't one of them, "Uh, Aurors, I'm just a desk jockey right now but I hope to take the test to become an Auror by the beginning of next year..."

Hermione nodded her head, still a bit floaty, her eyes turned to Ginny before down to Albus who was lightly tangling a lock that had fallen over her shoulder, "Sounds like you know what you're going for." It was a conversation ending comment, punctuated by the drop in her tone and the turn of her head.

Ron felt his heart ache. When had things become so cold between them? He couldn't believe that this was the woman who had captured his heart all those years ago. The woman who had built a home inside his soul only to be ripped so savagely from his life. "Hermione...I..."

Ginny stepped up then and cleared her throat, "Did uh, Mom say she was going to have a family dinner this Friday?"

Hermione gave one last glance to Ron before moving over to the kitchen chair sitting down with Albus in her lap. The boy seemed to be able to sense that she wasn't up to play with him at the moment and simply laid his head down under her chin and let her hold him. His large eyes turned to Ron then and worry set into his brow. Even at his age, he could feel the rising tension in the room.

Ron couldn't stop looking at the distant look that had started to grow over her features and spoke with no conviction, "Yea, same time..."

Ginny made a point of coming between the two of them, her brows raising up, "Anything else you need?"

Ron lowered his eyes to her then and pursed his lips, "No." With another dark look in Hermione's direction, he took hold of the floo powder and with a bit more force than necessary threw it down calling out his destination with a growling anger.

Ginny huffed softly and turned on her heel her eyes sharp as tacks before she looked in the direction of the two at the table. Her brow twitched as a small tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Albus looked at his mother helplessly from her lax arms wishing he could do something, anything, to help his princess smile again. Ginny gave him a small encouraging smile before turning her worried brow towards the stove.

"I bet you're hungry?"

"Actually...I think I should get home..."

"Hermione...you're welcome to stay here...until you...well until you figure things out..."

The woman just shook her head and looked down at Albus adorningly. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and tried to imagine his deep eyes as something dark brown or even gold. What would a child between them even look like? Would they have her eyes or his? Her hair or his ebony locks? Would it be curly or straight? Would they be tall or short? Boy or girl? All these questions fluttered by quickly in her mind as she looked into Ablus' innocent face, he definitely took after his father in the face, but his smile was all Ginny's.

"I'll be alright..." She gave Albus a gentle kiss on his forehead and helped him down from her lap. The boy let out a soft whine but didn't press the issue, he large eyes bouncing between the two adults.

"Can you apparate?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She gave Albus a gentle smile before running a hand over her stomach, "I'll uh...see you Friday?"

Ginny blinked, she was very sure that she hadn't been paying a lick of attention during their time at the hospital, "Yea, 10 o'clock. Do you want to meet here or...?"

"Here's fine..."

"Alright...if you need anything..."

"I'll owl..."

Hermione pulled out her wand slowly from her sleeve turning the ivory wood in her fingers before taking a few steps back from Albus. The boy jumped as the soft crack echoed through the room before turning his eyes up to look at his mother. Ginny gave him a gentle smile and opened her arms to which he ran into wholeheartedly. A soft kiss to the top of his head calmed the little boy's nerves.

oOOo

"Severus?"

Hermione walked into the house cautiously. It was dark, she flicked the old switch by the door and blinked as the light flickered to life. She could tell by the silence that greeted her that he wasn't in the house. She let out a soft sigh, the tension that had risen in her back gently ebbed away and she quickly took the stairs just inside the door. She needed a hot bath and a long nights rest. Her stomach growled in protest for having missed both lunch and dinner but she paid it little attention as she climbed. The small window that overlooked the side yard revealed there were lights on inside the barn and she knew where he must have gone. Over the time they had spent together, they had worked together in creating a rather adequate potions lab inside of the barn. It was well ventilated and made a perfect place to brew without fear of blowing up the kitchen. Restoring it had been a rather challenging experience but they had used it as practice for her Transfiguration exam, using more basic spells at first before moving onto the more complex. Overall, they had finished it within a week and he had spent many nights utilizing it for his research.

Though he hadn't yet shared with her what he was researching she had been curious and went snooping on her own. Of course, he had locked up his notes inside the chest his grandfather had given him only leading to her increased curiosity. She set the snooping aside, however, in exchange for studying for her NEWTS. It all seemed so trivial to her now, given her current circumstances.

Her eyes rose to her reflection in the full-length mirror and grimaced. She looked like death warmed over. Her face was still pale from her deep sleep and her eyes were extremely dark and puffy underneath. With a small sneer to herself, she pulled her sweater vest over her head and let it fall to the floor. She worked the buttons of her dress shirt with practiced ease and ripped it away from her shoulders with a bit more force than intended. Her eyes shot to her reflection then, the scar still visible near the curve of her hip standing out like the north star in a dark sky. With a pinched face she let the shirt fall away looking down at her skin, she didn't look pregnant. She barely had any fat left on her and surely she would have noticed. Her fingers traced the line slowly before she turned her head away shaking it silently as she held back all that threatened to take her feet out from under her. With a deep breath and curled lips and continued the process of removing her clothes, her eyes looked anywhere but at her reflection. When the last sock was tossed carelessly towards the hamper she crawled her way inside the deep tub.

Her head thumped back heavily along the rim and she turned her eyes out the window into the starry night sky. The potion Ginny had slipped her had definitely given her the energy she had been missing but that only left her now with a brain that was more organized than before. She had to tell him, he had a right to know. On the other hand, she didn't really have enough information. What if she told him, and he was happy about it? What if she lost the baby and it was just another dark day in the man's already dark life? 8 weeks wasn't very long time, she would know for sure in just two days. Could she make it two days? She had already shared so much of her life with him. Would withholding such information be seen as a betrayal or deception from his side? The man had already had everyone he'd ever put trust in betraying him in some manner or another and she was bound and determined to never make it to that list. Though if she did tell him, and he left anyway, she could have had two more days with him. Two more days, to memorize his face, his smell, his touch.

Her head rolled along the side as she tried to put each side into columns of pros and cons. The healer's words were still echoing in her heart. The damage to her body had been extensive...he had said that there was very high chance that she wouldn't even be able to carry a child to term. That had hit her the hardest. Even though she hadn't thought about children in her youth, it wasn't something that was completely off the table either. Part of her wanted to have children, playing with Albus had been a treat and the happiness she saw in Ginny's eyes when she ran her hand over her swollen stomach had made her envious. Still so, she knew she wasn't at a point in her life where she would even consider taking such a large step.

A deep sigh left her nose and she dipped her head under the surface. Running her hands through her hair she gulped in a harsh breath of water as her stomach hit her like a bolt of lightning. Her hands scrambled to find purchase on the sides of the tub sending water flying in all directions. A gasp filled with more water flooded her nose and lungs before she found purchase along the side. Pulling herself up as quickly as she could. Hermione threw her head over the side of the tub and sputtered out the water that had filled her lungs. A deep retching from the pit of her stomach launched more than water onto the cold tile floor. Deep gasps and more liquid came forth staining the tile a deep red.

The sound of her own breathing made her head throb though she continued to push water from her nose and lungs into the bath water. Her stomach gave another sharp jolt forcing her eyes open. The room was heavily tilted on its side and it took a few long seconds for her to find her balance.

Heart calming down she managed to reopen her eyes and look down at the mess she'd made. Her stomach pulsed with a dull ache and she knew her time in the bath was over. She needed to eat, she needed to sleep. With another small series of coughs, she pulled herself from the tub and summoned her robe. She cleared away the murky water before moving toward the bedroom. With a massaging hand to her temple, she moved over to the dresser for pajamas.

Getting downstairs was a slow process but she found the strength to do so without injury to her person. The house was still calm and she followed the hallway down toward the kitchen. Flipping on the light inside she couldn't help but smile at the small note left on the counter instructing her to eat. She followed the note's directions to the icebox and pulled out the broccoli soup that had been left for her.

The reheated soup gave wonderful comfort to the ache in her body and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd added something a little magical to its recipe. She tried to pay attention to the taste but found she was unable to discern anything specific. Curling up tighter on the couch she pulled one of the old books from the heavily covered coffee table and charmed it to float before her so she could read while eating.

oOo

Severus pursed his lips as the potion he was working on went sour. He was so close, he could feel it. With a deep sigh through his nose, he banished the mess and turned his eyes to the large clock on the wall. It was designed to show every second, easy to read and easily set to chime when an allotted time had passed. It had taken some doing but he was secretly proud of himself for making it out of an old pocket watch he'd found while cleaning out the barn.

Hermione had told him that the ministry had left a hefty sum of money in her bank account but he wasn't all the comfortable asking for things. Even though she had assured him on numerous occasions that she had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life he still felt guilty for asking for anything. Though despite his protests on the matter she had immediately gone out and bought him a new frock coat, it had been an interesting adventure the day she had come home with it.

 _"Severus."_

The _man himself rose a brow to the sing-song-ed tune of his name and immediately closed the book he was reading. Following her footsteps from the entrance way, he rose to his feet as she came into the study holding a large box. His brow ticked at the smile plastered over her face._

 _"What have you done?"_ _His tone was sharper than intended but the woman didn't even skip a beat, her smile lighting up the room._

 _"I just did a little shopping you can't seriously expect us to live on just three days worth of clothes." Her voice was still high and playful._

 _He couldn't help but narrow his eyes suspiciously at the box._ _"I hardly think more than a day's worth of clothing would fit inside that box."_

She _gave him a small look obviously resisting the urge to roll her eyes, something that she'd quickly discovered made his temper flare, but her happiness didn't falter, "Actually, I think you'll find this particular item to be more useful than more undershirts."_

 _Curiosity_ _official peaked he set down the book he'd been reading and came to stand in front of her. He gave her another once over before reaching down to pull the decorative string from its knot. Throwing her another look, he could see the barely restrained excitement dancing in her eyes. He let the string fall away and pulled off the lid of the box. His own widened in surprise as he looked at what lay neatly folded inside the box. He found himself momentarily frozen. His eyes tracing the beautiful midnight black fabric of a brand new, and suspiciously expensive, frock coat._

 _"Do you like it?" Her voice held an edge of worry mixed with the excitement from earlier. Her eyes anxiously darting between him and the new coat._

 _"You shouldn't have." It wasn't a nicety but a statement of fact. His jaw twitched from his clenched teeth. He couldn't resist running his fingers down the lapel feeling the exceptionally tight fabric, he could feel the enchantments under his fingertips and knew instantly what the purpose of the jacket was._

 _Hermione's smile faltered then. He could see the curves of her lips falling with her head as watched his fingers glide across the fabric, a tense silence wafted between them before her courage resurfaced and her inability to be cowed by his acetic tone took over._

 _"Consider it a late birthday present." She lifted her chin then, he could feel her eyes searching his face._

 _His eyes shot to hers then and he gave her a calculating look. "How do you know when my birthday is?"_

 _"Good girls never twll." She smirked at his snort and lifted the box just a bit more."Try it on. Please? If you truly don't like it I can return it."_

 _A soft sigh passed his lips and his fingers dipped in taking the fabric from its neat tissue wrappings and yes, he did notice the green and silver paper. Hermione stepped back, setting down the box as he slipped his arms in. The inlining was a deep charcoal silk and slid effortlessly over his dress shirt. He could feel the magic of the coat making small adjustments to his body size, no doubt a one time charm to ensure the wearer a perfect fit. Settling it up on his shoulders he felt the protective magic start to fall into place. His fingers made it down the first two of the high collar before they started to fasten themselves. It fit him more perfectly than any other coat he had ever worn. All excess fabric pulled tight and he couldn't help but run his hands down the front testing his range of movement. The tail was short like he preferred covering just the tops of his thighs. Its was, for lack of anything else to say, perfect._

 _Hermione chewed her bottom lip, overtly taking in his restricted appearance. Her face flushed red as she looked upon the man who had changed her life. As much as she enjoyed him without his layers of clothing, seeing him in that coat stirred something carnal inside._

 _"It's perfect."_

 _A beaming smile fell onto her face and he found himself encumbered by her embrace. His hands rose to complete the act of adoration feeling the heat of her desire under his palms._

 _"It's designed to protect you. The woman at the shop said its nearly indestructible, I just thought since you were starting your research again you'd need something proper to do it in." Her ramblings were muffled in the deep fabric but he couldn't help the small quirk at the corner of his lips._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Her head fell back in shock, "You're going to keep it?"_

 _"For you, yes."_

Severus made his way back into the house, instantly noting that the hallway light had been left on but the house was silent. His mind searched for her presence and his feet took him straight up the stairs.

He pushed open the partially cracked door and allowed himself a small smile at the sight that greeted him. Hermione had obviously been waiting up for him. Dressed in one of his shirts that she had commandeered for the soul purpose of sleeping in. She was spread out on both sides resting on her stomach while her chest and arms fell over his pillow weakly holding onto the book she must have been reading before she fell asleep. Her legs had twisted the blanket sideways hiding them beneath. The soft purr she made quite often, filled the room with its soft melody. He still hadn't grown accustomed to the sight of a beautiful young woman taking up his bed and it filled his heart with warmth every time.

He moved silently to the closet pulling off his jacket hanging it inside. His boots and shirt came next followed by his pants. He checked to make sure his movements hadn't disturbed her rest then moved to the dresser pulling out the only layer she permitted him these days. A soft pair of sleeping pants completed his ensemble and he turned to join her.

With cat-like grace he slipped the book from her fingers, setting it to rest upon the others that had taken residence on the bedside table. The crunch of her copious notes sounded exceptionally loud but they didn't disturb her in the slightest. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd found her passed out in such a manner. During the time she was studying for her test he had often woke to find a piece of parchment stuck to his face from when he had gone to sleep before her. The comforter at this point had numerous ink stains from sleepy hands trying to write down just one more piece of information.

With grace only known by a man who had lived in the shadows for so long, he managed to slip the pillow out from under her replacing it with his own unique warmth. She had always been somewhat of a bed hog. He had woke many mornings on the very edge from his sleeping form trying to adjust to the excess heat two sleeping bodies pressed tightly together created.

Settling back on his reclaimed pillow he felt her legs shift and release their hold over the blanket. He gave it a gentle pull, bringing it up under her chin while she settled her cheek on his chest. Her hand opened and closed over his flesh before finally going still over his heart. A soft kiss to the crown of her head stilled her once more and he felt the tension of his failed potion ebbing away to the hypnotic rhythm of her slumbering breath.


	38. Chapter 37

Morning found Hermione devoid of the warmth she was sure had joined her sometime during the night. A deep groan passed her lips as she tried to snuggle down into the void left behind. Mother nature, however, had other ideas. Sighing heavily Hermione pushed her face up from under the pillow she had burrowed into and let out a deep lion like yawn. When her eyes came back into focus, she heavily dragged herself from the bed toward the bathroom. After taking care of necessities, she shuffled toward the mirror and grimaced at the sight. She had to admire Severus' restriant on the mornings she woke with a head of hair that would rival the most mighty of thorn bushes. She was very sure she had gone to bed with it tied back and reached back to find the traitous elastic that had slipped down too far to be useful.

Untangling the beast from her curls she set to work on making herself halfway presentable. A splash of water over her face and a gentle cleanser wiped away the remeaning fatigue. Feeling somewhat human again she dried her face and moved to the bedroom. The subtle smell of breakfast and coffee was starting to fill the room bringing a soft smile to her face.

"Merlin, I love this man..."

oOOo

Severus raised his head when Hermione came through the doorway. He looked over her choice of clothes for the day and found himself instantly suspect. She was wearing a pale blue summer dress that just barely brushed against her knees. Her hair was partially up but tumbled from its catch around her bare shoulders. The dress had a wide neck and gave him a rather teasing view. He did note she had placed a glamour over the small discoloration he had come to know very well along her breastbone. The sleeves were sheer and came to rest at her wrists. Overall, she looked rather tantalizing. He throat felt a bit tight as he swallowed down his coffee slightly harder than intended and he had to let out a cough to set it right again.

"I take it you approve?" The hidden smirk at the corner of her mouth made him set down his coffee.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He busied his hands, mostly to keep himself focused on the breakfast he had been preparing. His eyes flicked between the plates, tracking her movements. Hermione came around the counter her hand slowly running up the small of his back.

"I just... wanted to wear it." It was a partial lie, a small misdirection if you will. She licked her bottom lip as she gathered up the courage to talk to him about what she had been through yesterday.

"You're not very good at lying." He turned to face her a bit more touching the corner of her lip that twitched every time she tried to hide something from him. "Your tell is too obvious."

She brushed his finger away and covered her mouth for a moment, "You're just extremely observant."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't answer the present question." He set down the pan near the sink letting her take the time to collect her thoughts. When he came back into her view he leveled his piercing eyes upon her own. "What did the healer say?"

Hermione's jaw twitched and she quickly averted her eyes trying to hide her face, surprisingly he let her turn away from him but the feeling of his eyes was bearing heavily upon her shoulders. "He uh...he had good news and bad news..."

Hermione grew tense as she felt the buttons of his coat press down her spine. Her hand had traveled on its own over her stomach where it clutched tight to the fabric of her dress. Her eyes darted down to the hands that gently took her arms and took a syncopated breath trying to calm herself.

"What's the bad news?"

Hermione could feel tears already welling up in her eyes, "He uh...said that uh...I was...I was..." Her throat grew tight as her courage started to wane. Her eyes closed as she ran through all the memories she had of him. The good, the bad, everything. His sight, his touch, his smell, everything that had made him who he was. All the pain and heartache he had suffered through silently. All the years he spent protecting a boy that was destined to die only to be allowed to live by some twist of fate. She couldn't lie to him. He deserved the truth and as much as it pained her to do so, and even though her fear was great she stood strong against its crashing waves and opened her eyes locking in a fierce determination to see everything until the end.

A deep breath and the turn of a heel placed her directly in front of his worried face. She took his hands in hers with a lax hold.

"I'm... I'm pregnant..."

All of the air left the room in one swift movement. Hermione hadn't been able to look him directly in the eyes when she'd spoken though at present they watched his lips grow thin. Her body trembled with barely suppressed fear when his hands slid from hers. Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks and she couldn't bare to keep her eyes open.

Severus could barely believe he had heard her correctly. Everything about her body language and the way she had spoken to him showed nothing but pure unadulterated fear. His mind reeled backward and forwards simultaneously and he found his mouth had gone completely dry. If she had looked upon his face she surely would have thought him furious though the truth was much more complicated.

His hands slowly rose and his heart lurched as she curled tighter upon herself. His mouth opened but only short breaths of air managed to pass his lips before he closed the tightly again. She barely breathed, and he could feel all the conflict inside bubbling to the surface. She didn't run, no she wasn't a coward, she had faced him with the truth. His hands came to cup her wet cheeks and he felt her jump beneath his touch.

It was then that something struck him, something she had proceeded the entire event with, something that made his heart ache in ways he never thought possible. His face went from near wrath to deep sadness in an instant. With a gentleness neither one of them knew he possessed he brought his lips to the crown of her head. He felt her tremble before her arms rose to claw at his back desperately searching for purchase. With nothing that could possibly be said between them in that moment, he simply pulled her close hiding her away from the world in his embrace. A deep heartwrenching noise passed her lips as her control broke free and he could do nothing else for her.

His eyes closed and he rested his head down upon hers as she released everything that had built up inside her. His mind was turning in a thousand directions at once. The first of which was _how._ Of course he knew _how_ but _how_ was more pressing. To his knowledge, he had been sterile for years. A potions accident in his early thirties had saw to that. He had never given it any thought as he had never wanted children in the first place. He never wanted to be put into the same position as his father. One of his most deepest fears was becoming the man who's life he had ended with such victory. The hatred he had felt for the man had burned away any thoughts of becoming a father himself. The very idea that he would have a child to call his own frightened him more than Voldemort ever had.

Something else ticked against the back of his mind, a small petty little devil that always chose the most inopportune time to rear its ugly head. If he wasn't _able_ to produce children, how on earth had she ended up pregnant? The devil inside of him brought forth flimsy evidence that she had found her way into another's bed but the man inside him silenced it without a doubt. No, there had to be another reason. There was always something more than a simple answer, he had learned that, if nothing else, from his own life.

"How...far along?"

Her sobs had gone quiet enough for his whisper to reach her ears. With a shuddered breath she took in enough air to answer his very punctuated question.

"8 weeks..."

He could feel her pulse thumping heavily against his palm as if trying to break through the barrier of skin that protected it. His mind traveled back in time and instantly came to its startling conclusion. The child was most certainly his, there had been little doubt to the contrary but now the tiny voice inside filled with spite was officially silenced.

"That wasn't the bad news...was it?"

A sniffling cough and a small shake of her head was his answer. With all the power in him to keep a level head, he waited for her to tell him what he needed to know.

Hermione could barely believe that he was still standing there holding her. Her mind was barely registering anything else. Her breathing was starting to come down but her head was still spinning. She desperately wanted to hear his thoughts but his own wall had fallen heavily into place. When his hands started to move away she tensed, this was it, this was how he was going to leave. Her arms shuddered as she clung tighter. His fingers carded through her hair and gently down her neck, her chin rose to his command. Her eyes twitched forcibly opening to look into the face of all her fears.

His eyes were dark, wide but focused, sharp as an eagle searching for prey. His lips were thinner than she had ever seen before but his brow wasn't furrowed with anger, no, it was something she had never seen upon his face before. Something she couldn't quite name had settled there and it left her heart on its side.

"I...I need to... see a specialist..." Her eyes bounced from his lips and jaw watching them work silently. "There's... a lot of scaring..."She grimaced at her own phrasing "...the probability...that there will be complications is...high...I might...lose the baby..."

His brow furrowed then, something else suddenly flooded his thoughts, "Do...you want to keep the baby?"

Her head waffled side to side, another soft sob blundering past her lips, "Do you...?"

Severus turned his eyes away then, how could he possibly answer that question now. His hands pulled away and he found that he could not bare to face her. He didn't leave her side but he did turn away. His face morphing between every possible emotion in his tiny range. From righteous furry to deep sadness.

"What...what kind of life could I possibly provide for a child?"

How many times could a heart break? How many times could this man lay inside his own grave?

"Do you know what I see...when I look at you?" Hermione could feel all that he had in that moment anf it hurt deeper than she ever thought possible. "I see a great man who had fought ever day of his life just to have a taste of something so many of us take for granted...I see a man who believes himself to be worthless, when all I can see is how priceless he is... I see a man who looks into the mirror and belives he is broken beyond repair. Severus, I see a mended man who has stood against all those who have done everything to tear him to irrevicable pieces..." Her hand came to his back and when he didn't step away she flattened her palm, "It was never supposed to be this way, I know, but I all I can see is the man who stole my heart with who he truly is inside. I see a man who belives himself someone who is too far gone when I see a healing beyond imagination and a man who is only one step away from coming home..." Hermione stepped around him and raised her hand to his bowed cheek. "I see the way you look at the scars from where you fell..." Her hand rose to his neck, "While I see the stories of triumph they will tell...I know you see unworthy, undeserving...but I love you more than you could ever know...You are not bound by the sins of the past Severus..." Her hands found his, stiff at his sides, and pulled them up to rest againat her stomach. "You are a _good_ man, a brave, inpenatrible man and I know with everything that I am, that you would be an _amazing_ Father..." His face looked more broken than she had ever seen and it tore at the very fabric of her soul. "I'm... I'm not sure I'm ready for a baby...but I do know...that I wouldn't want to have one with anyone else on this Earth..."

His eyes rose to her then, all her words had wrapped themselves tightly around his heart. He knew of only one thing and that was her love for him and the power he felt when he allowed himself to share himself with her like he never could before. He couldn't trust his voice but his eyes told her everything she ever needed to know. When her hand took his cheek he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her palm. Her arms wound their way around him and he could do nothing more than hold her tightly against him.

oOOo

"Hey Ron, sorry about lunch yesterday, they had us way out in some weird isle of Ireland. By the time I'd gotten back I just went straight home."

"Yea, no worries mate. Did you get what you were after?"

"Yeah, I left the paperwork on your desk."

They both paused as they stepped through the gates of the elevator. When they made it to a more secure location they picked up again.

"So what was it?"

"I'm not really sure, not really my department, we sent it off to the curse breakers and they all seemed super excited to have whatever it was."

"I guess I'll just have to wait for their report then."

Harry clapped Ron on the back with a small chuckle. "Hey did you want to practice dueling this afternoon? They gave us some free time since yesterday took so long."

"That sounds great. I really appreciate you helping me out. I know I wouldn't have gotten this job without you or Dad."

Harry shook his head with a smile,"Don't sell yourself short."

Ron was about to reply when Kingsley came to block their path. He gave both of them a proud and gentle smile, "Ah just the two I was hoping to see."

"What can we do for you Minister?"

"Kingsley please, and actually I was wondering if either of you had the time to come up to the office with me?"

Both boys gave each other a look before nodding their heads.

"Excellent, excellent, shall we?"

Shacklebolt didn't wait for their response. He moved past them with a strong confident step leading them to the special lift that led directly to his office. Almost every department had one, they had been built following the aftermath and had been an invaluable resource for keeping the minister properly informed about what was going on.

When everyone had settled into the office and Shacklebolt took his seat behind his desk motioning for the two tense boys to join him. There was a tense silence as he regarded both of them equally when his eyes fell back onto Harry his face relaxed marginally.

"I'm not sure if either of you are aware, but Ms. Granger completed her NEWTS exam yesterday," He paused watching very closely when Harry nodded but Ron shook his head, "She did exceptionally well and while it's certainly no surprise to either of you I'm sure, there has been a small problem with her paperwork."

"Her... paperwork, sir?" Harry licked his bottom lip trying to keep his confusion from showing.

"Yes, well you see," He pulled out a paper from the top file on his desk, Harry's eyes instantly noted the green sticker on the side. Green meant dangerous. Green meant they were in the process of a deep, top secret, investigation. Ron noticed too and tried to lean up just a bit further to confirm the name on the file. He could only out the first two letters of the last name before Shacklebolt laid the paper he had pulled free over top.

Both boys leaned forward instantly recognizing the neat print of their best friend.

 _Name: Granger, Hermione Jean_

 _D.O.B: 1979/19/09_

 _Birthstatus: Muggleborn_

 _Age: 25_

 _Marital Status: Single_

 _Mailing_ _address: [blank]_

 _Magical School Attendance: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft amd Wizardry_

 _Last year of schooling: 1997_

 _Years attended: 6_

 _Combatant: Yes_

 _Registered Animagus: No_

 _Wand: Beech wood,_ _Rougarou_ _Hair_ , _11' 3/4"_

The core had been highlighted and Harry felt a growing lump forming in the back of his throat. When Shacklebolt pointed to the line that had been marked in bright red, he felt his stomach turn. It was under the physical exam results. Right next her moving profile picture. Her face was determined, her jaw tight as she turned her head left and right for the camera.

"Now, I don't very much care that she didn't put an address on the paper, nor so much about how she came to be in possession of a wand that shouldn't even exist but would either you like to explain how your best friend ended up with a fused soul?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't even know what that means." Harry gave him a hopeless look while Ron's eyes were stuck on the identifying marks section.

"What does bifurcating mean?" Ron had missed the previous question and both of them gave him a slight inpatient look.

"It means cut in half, Mr. Weasley." Shacklebolt leaned forward on his elbows zeroing on Harry who seemed to know more than he was sharing, "It means she either created a Horcrux or she has performed magic well outside anything anyone here at the ministry would even dare to attempt. That being said, the medical records we pulled from St. Mungo's also appeared to be missing some very crucial dates and times. In addition to that, the original reports have all been lost."

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat as he was handed a rather thick subfile inside the ministry one. He took it without comment and opened the front page. His eyes scanned over the initial admittance form quickly noting nothing out of place. He glanced to Shacklebolt who had leaned back into his chair watching them both closely. Harry made a face when he smelled Ron's breath from over his shoulder and turned the page. The initial examination pictures made both of then flashback and Harry quickly turned past it. His eyes scanned over the words without really taking them in. Another jump or two took him to the transfer forms and he started to see where Shacklbolts concern lied. There was barely any useful information. Just a bunch of grossly elongated medical terms that he was sure held no specific meaning. He noticed the date had been set to a little after McGonagall had taken over as her warden of care.

"A bit curious wouldn't you agree?"

"It is a bit curious, sir...but I can't help but wonder why you're asking us and not her directly?"

Shacklebolt guiltily looked down at his desk letting out a slow breath, "Unfortunately, this matter goes higher than myself...I was trying to get some answers before-"

Harry's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, "Before what?"

Before he could elaborate the side door to his office slowly swung open and Harry's eyes widened as he realized just who stepped through.

"That is enough Minister, I know your history on this matter and I won't have you tampering with the witnesses."

"Secretary Frolo?" Harry had only met him twice but he would know his hooked nose anywhere. Harry's eyes went wide his heart beating faster. "Witnesses?! Minister?!" Harry could tell by the defeated look on Kinglsey's face that he had done his very best to prevent what was about to happen.

"This will be a lot less difficult if you two would join me under your own volition." As he spoke two officers came from behind him their wands held at the ready.

oOOo

A hard knock on the door raised Hermione's head from the kitchen. counter. Severus had gone to the cellar to try and find the ingredients he would need for a potion that would help with the pain but not endanger the baby. He hadn't said anything else one way or the other on how he was feeling and Hermione gave him the space he needed to process.

Another hard pound on the door jolted her from her position and she made her way cautiously down the hallway. Something felt wrong, she could feel it all the way down to her toes. That wasn't the knock of a friend that much was certain. She hissed softly as her stomach gave a harsh turn causing her steps to falter. Her hand landed heavily on the nob. All her instincts were telling her not to open the door but she could barely hear them over the adrenaline rushing through her body. A third final knock jolted her back into focus and she slowly pulled the door open.

Her eyes went wide as a wand tip was immediately shoved into her face, right between her eyes freezing her in place.

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

Her eyes uncrossed to the deep booming voice of a man in command of at least 6 others. Their faces were set for battle and she knew, they wouldn't hesitate to take her down at the slightest misstep.

"Y-Yes?" The door was immediately pushed open further and her arms came up to show that she wasn't armed, or rather that she wasn't going to attempt anything foolish. Two other men came from just outside of her peripheral and she could feel their vice-like grip taking her arms. She didn't struggle but did let out a small noise of pain. The man on her right paid her discomfort no mind as he hastily pulled her wand from it's sheath.

"You're are hereby under arrest for suspected crimes against the wizarding world," The men that held her put her wrists in magical binds before she could even process the man's words.

"What?!" Hermione stumbled past the threshold held firm between the men who bound her. Another chain rose from the center of her wrists and wrapped itself around her neck and she couldn't help but start to panic.

 _Severus! Run!_

 _What?_

 _Run!_

 _What's going on?_

 _I don't know but you have to run! **Now!**_

 _Are you hurt?_

 _Just **go**!_

"Are you alone in the house Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, I live alone!"

Another chain wrapped around her ankles and her eyes grew wider. Two of the men pushed past the ones who held her and she could hear them making a basic sweep.

"You will now be transferred to the Ministry for questioning. Where to which the charges brought against you will be explained and you will be held without the possibility of bail until so much time as they have been cleared or a sentence rendered."

"Do not attempt to resist the portkey it won't end well for you."

Hermione barely had time to swallow when she felt the strong pull on her navel. A scream fell past her lips for just an instant before the air was sucked from her lungs in transit.

When they landed Hermione's left leg gave out from the pulsing pain radiating from her navel. She felt the world tilting on its end as she was dragged back up onto her feet. She could smell the stale air of stone walls and paper and instantly knew where they had gone. With great effort she lifted her head taking in the cell block. A cold sweat was forming on her brow and she had to breathe through her teeth to keep the pain at bay. Her eyes spotted two very familiar faces being held inside the clear soundproof walls at the far end.

Harry and Ron pressed themselves against the glass eyes wide with worry. Harry looked overtly furious and was screaming and pounding at the walls making a dull thud echo through the room. While Ron looked panicked and bewildered. The men that carried her didn't even spare either of them a glance as they continued on through a red door.

Hermione could barely think to breathe as she was forcibly placed inside of an old iron chair. She didn't resist as they pulled her arms to either side, securing them into place. Her eyes lost focus as she felt Severus press hard against her consciousness.

 _Hermione where are you?_

 _I don't know, the ministry...I think... I'm in a weird room, with an iron chair._

 _The inquisitor's chair. Did you go through a red door?_

 _Yes, Yes I did!_

 _They're going to question you, remove your memories if they need to._

 _No! They can't! They'll see you!_

 _You're worried about **me**?_

 _Of course! Please, you have to take them! Hide them! Anything! I won't let them take you away!_

 _You don't even know what your charges are!_

 _I don't care! They can't see you, I won't them take you away from me!_

 _Alright... Alright, just...let your mind go still. I'll be here, inside. Can you feel me?_

 _Yes, yes I can...Oh, Severus, I'm so scared. My stomach...it hurts much..._

 _I'm here...Minerva is coming..._

 _Where are you?_

 _Hogwarts._

 _Severus..._


	39. Chapter 38

"Is the wand that was taken from you, upon your arrest, the only wand in your possession?"

"Yes, the other one that I had was destroyed during the final battle." Her tone was a bit sharper than it should have been in the circumstances but she couldn't help herself. All this over a wand? Her eyes turned over the 30 something faces that looked down upon her. Faces from all over the world looked down upon her. It became clear that whatever the true nature for her arrest it had garnered international attention. Their faces were all set to stone and none of them appeared to be on her side. There was no way this was just about a wand. Her arms twitched in their bindings wanting to cover the dull pulsing ache growing in her stomach.

"We are quite aware of your past deeds Ms. Granger." It was a warning to which she took rather heavily. "How did you come to possess a wand such as this?"

"It was given to me." Her lips pursed, eyes darting to the sides as hushed murmurs filled the rows.

"Who gave you this wand Ms. Granger?"

"Mr. Olivander."

"Did you purchase this wand at his shop?"

"No...he brought it to me."

"Did you specifically request a wand of this design?"

"No."

"Why would he have brought you this wand?"

"I don't know...It wasn't the only wand he brought, it was just the only one that worked for me..." Another chorus of hushed whispers filled the room and Hermione couldn't help as if she'd said too much. She resisted the urge to sink back into the chair, her eyes turning back to Frollo when he banged the gavel for silence.

"Are you aware of the history surrounding the core of this wand?"

"Not... completely, sir."

Frollo's lip twitched and he looked down at his papers shuffling a few before running his finger down the one he'd placed on top.

"A full examination of this wand has revealed a variety of spells that have been traced back to incidents involving muggles. What do you have to say to this?"

"It...was self-defense."

"Self-defense... against muggles?"

"Why did you not contact the proper authorities?" Another voice came from her left and she turned her head slightly.

"I...I was..." Hermione winced and lowered her head, "I was on the run, from... someone..."

"Do you care to elaborate or do we need to call the truth seeker?"

Hermione shook her head vehemently swallowing down her fear, "I was running from Harry Potter."

"The Auror? To what end?"

"I was looking for someone, he didn't want me to find..."

Hermione clenched her teeth, she had already said more than she had wanted to.

"Would this someone have been Fenrir Greyback?"

"What? Why on Earth would I go searching for him?" That wasn't what she had been expecting and her face and high pitched voice showed it.

"Revenge perhaps?" A white cloud encapsulated inside a larger sphere rose from an opening in the floor in front of her. Though, before the image could fully come to form, she turned her head away from it. The body of a broken man lying with his face crunched in at impossible angles was too sickening. Just the sight of him brought back the memory of his rotten breath and she resisted the urge to vomit.

"I didn't... I didn't do that..." She peeked through her eyes but the image still continued to play. She could hear more whispers along the sides.

"But you were there correct?" The image turned slightly and zoomed in showing her side profile hidden partially by her hair.

"Yes, I was..." She peeked her eye open only partially relieved that it was showing her hidden behind a tree instead of Greyback.

"Perhaps you can enlighten us on just what exactly did befall this illustrious criminal."

"A beast...came from the trees..."

"From the trees? Not from inside you?"

Hermione's eyes widened as everything suddenly clicked into place. They weren't afraid of her wand or upset that Greyback had been murdered. They were afraid of _her_. Of what had been _inside_ her.

Another voice rose from the dais, "Can you describe this beast, Ms. Granger?"

 _Show them._

 _But..._

 _They won't recognize me, I'm not registered. Just cut your thoughts off before I reveal myself._

 _I don't know if I have enough control..._

 _You can do this._

Hermione turned her eyes up to the woman who had asked the question. Her face looked substantially more forgiving than those who sat beside her. "I can show you..."

Hermione let out a slow breath as the binding on one of her wrists dissolved away. Her eyes turned from Frolo to something akin to a crystal ball rising from the floor. It rested upon a steel pedestal shimmering gently in the low light of the room. She didn't dare to move, however, she could see the guard to her side shifting his weight his wand turning as he tightened his grip.

"Touch the seer's stone Ms. Granger and show us the beast."

Her eyes traveled over all that looked down upon her, her heart was pounding loudly but her mind had gone calm. She could feel Severus inside her mind, helping her conjure the proper memory. The stone came closer resting just beside the arm of the chair. Hermione gave a fugitive glance to the officer at her side before raising her free hand to rest upon the stone.

Her skin crawled as the image of the interior of her tent started to form. The floating orb from before cleared slowly of its smoke but remained partially blurry around the edges. It was like a fancy pensive. Her eyes darted from the moving picture just over the orb to Frollo's badly hidden satisfied smirk.

" ** _My_** _don't we look_ ** _delicious."_**

Hermione's eyes shot back to the globe, the same fear she had felt that day crawled up her spine like a thousand tiny frozen spiders. The image went out of focus for a few moments before becoming clear again during the chase, her head was starting to pound, the magic from the seer's stone felt like it was burning a path up her arm. She heard her own scream echo through the room and she grimaced at the shrillness. The image swirled with brown and red and turned as her body had, before coming still to the fierce golden eyes of Fenrir Greyback.

 _"There's no one to stop me from having you now."_

The image shifted suddenly and the face changed from one of greed and lust to pure madness, the wicked laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed before being cut off abruptly by the sound of another.

 _"Scream for me."_

Hermione's eyes closed and she struggled against herself to keep her hand on the stone. She could hear the sound of his breathing so heavily in her ears just as she had then. A loud and powerful roar snapped her eyes open and she took a steadying breath. As the memory continued her eyes rose just above the globe to the narrowed eyes of Frollo. The scene morphed and turned as the lion gave chase, before finally pinning the man onto his back. His jaws opened wide and Hermione could see others in attendance wince from the loud crack of a skull being crushed. Fortunately, the scene swirled out before the lion released Fenrir's head and Hermione fell back heavily into the chair with relief.

 _It burns, why does it burn?_

 _It's the magic of the orb, it's not natural to pull your memories that way._

 _Why do they use it?_

 _It's the only way that memories can be made public for all the council to see._

 _Did they do this to you?_

 _Many times._

 _It's so barbaric..._

"Did you conjure this creature, Ms. Granger?"

"I've never been able to conjure anything bigger than a breadbox..."

"So to your knowledge this _creature_ came out of nowhere and aided your escape?"

"Yes." Her teeth ground tight as she swallowed down another jolt of pain, her leg twitched against the chair rattling the shackle at her ankle.

Frollo appeared oblivious to her discomfort and even made a passive wave of his fingers tightening the shackle to the chair. There was a heavy silence while he casually rearranged the papers on his lectern. Hermione could tell others in the room were growing uneasy and she couldn't help but feel that the worst was yet to come.

"The woman in the memory, Bellatrix Lestrange, what is your relationship with her?" His voice was cool and calculative his eyes gleaming as if he'd caught onto something.

"No, _relation_. Unless you call being mercilessly _tortured_ a relation." Hermione's voice could have made the black sea turn to ice. She turned her wrist inside its binding revealing her forearm. Her dress sleeve had been pushed up in the process of her shackling and the first three letters of the word that had been maliciously carved into her flesh could be seen. "As you can see, she left a rather lasting impression."

Frollo leaned forward to try and make out what had been left behind. He flicked his head to the officer on her right and he promptly stepped forward pushing up her sleeve to reveal the entire word.

"When did you receive this?"

"Before the end of the war, when the ministry was searching for us."

"Us?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, myself and everyone else they had placed on their _undesirables_ list."

Frollo bit back a snarl at her underhanded insult and loudly brought down his gavel, "That will be enough."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly. Her chin raised just a bit higher as she kept her arm in full view of all those who accused her. Her eyes swept the room seeing a mixture of guilt and wavering resolve. Shacklebolt looked ready to jump over and strangle the man in charge.

"On that night, you fought and survived, besides Harry Potter, that is correct?" A new voice came from high on her left their voice was soft and female but there was a shadow over her face.

"Correct."

"When did your accident occur?" Another voice.

"After the final battle, I had gone out to retrieve the wounded and the dead..."

"And it was during this time you were attacked." Another from her right.

"Yes."

"This attack placed you in a stasis coma for 5 years." The same soft voice from her left.

"Correct."

"During that time were you aware of what was happening around you?"

"No."

"When did you become aware again Ms. Granger?"

"Shortly after my 25 birthday."

"At five years you should have been 24, why do you claim your age to be 25?"

"I used a time turner in my third year. It was registered with the ministry for use with taking extra classes."

"Is this time turner still in your possession?"

"No, I returned it that year."

Silence fell again, punctuated by the sound of shuffling paper and soft whispers. Hermione's eyes searched for Minerva but she still hadn't come. Her head was beginning to feel light and the room was starting to tilt.

"On the night that you woke, were you or were you not in the ward at St. Mungo's hospital?"

"I was not."

"Where were you?"

"I was in private care arranged by my warden."

"Your warden..." He turned a paper narrowing his eyes, "Headmistress Minerva McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"Why were you placed under the ministry emancipation act?"

"My parents were...unable to take responsibility for me."

"You are of muggle-born decent correct?" He waited for her nod before continuing, " What happened to your parents Ms. Granger?"

Hermione winced slightly lowering her eyes and voice, "I...oblivated them, shortly before the start of my seventh year..."

More whispers started to grow and she felt herself becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"To what end?"

"To protect them..."

"Where are they now?"

"Somewhere in Australia..."

"Have you attempted to contact them since your return to health?"

Hermione shook her head filled with sorrow. She had wanted to, she just hadn't been able to. Severus had even agreed to help her practice the counterspell once her exams were over. She had convinced him to go with her, even though he hadn't agreed to meet her parents, she was hoping once they were actually there she'd be able to convince him otherwise.

"The healer who took you into their private care do they have a name?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, a name come to her mind and barely hesitated in repeating it, "Servian Warzon."

 _Who is that?_

 _A man they will never find._

"This is the healer who brought you back to health?"

 _Yes._

"Yes."

"During this time were you made aware of the creature that had taken residence inside you?"

 _Yes._

"I was."

"Can you state the name of this creature?"

Hermione pursed her lips, a new weight had started to press down upon her, all conversation had stopped and she felt all eyes upom her in that moment.

"Tamashiheki."

A loud chorus swelled almost instantly, too many voices speaking at once for her to discern. Her eyes turned from one group of huddled officials to another watching their faces shift from disbelief to fear. She had known the creature had been dangerous but seeing others reactions to the name started to bring everything into perspective.

 _They're terrified._

 _They should be._

 _Why didn't you tell me?_

 _That the creature inside of you was exceptionally dark and was one of the most dangerous in the world?_

 _Yes!_

 _That would have really helped your recovery. You had all the information you needed at the time, there was no sense in playing on your fears._

 _We died!_

 _And yet you're still here arguing over the past._

 _I could kick you right now._

 _When you get home I'll make it up to you._

 _Oh, really?_

The banging of the gavel brought everyone back to order and Hermione could feel a weight shifting around the room.

"Show us the creature, Ms. Granger."

A stern look fell over her face and she shook her head. She never wanted to see it again, never wanted to relive that horrible day ever again. She had done well to push it to the far corners of her mind but even still, in the deepest darkest of nights she could still remember its face, his jaws and all the terror it brought with. Her head jerked back and forth once more, her face going pale with fear.

"No."

A snap of Frollo's fingers brought a strong hand down onto her arm. She struggled to try and keep her hand closed but the officer pressed hard into the bones of her hand opening them enough to close around the seer's stone. A sharp burn raced up her arm and into her head and she let out a scream. Her voice echoed as the orb grew brighter, the smoke turning black then grey. A low growl sent shivers down everyone's spine before the eyeless, earless, face pressed itself against the orb moving as if it was sentient. Hermione whimpered as Frollo controlled the stone, she could feel his intrusion, like tiny shards of molten glass, grating against her consciousness. She could feel Severus trying to remain connected but he was faint like he had gone too far away.

"Enough!"

It was Minerva's voice that rose over Hermione's agonizing wail. During the brief confusion, Hermione managed to sharply jerk her hand away, curling her fingers tight into a fist before heavily falling back into the chair. Her eyes fixed on Frollo when her head fell back against the iron chair, her chest heaving for the breath she'd lost.

There were a series of small conversations all around her but she couldn't make them out clearly. Her stomach rolled and she swallowed down the metallic bile that rose from the back of her throat. She could still feel the bruising grip on her arm but for whatever reason, the officer didn't attempt what he had before.

"This entire trial is a grand mockery of our legal system!"

"Now see here!"

"Oh stuff it Frollo, you've been on a bloody witch hunt ever since the war ended! You can't seriously consider Ms. Granger to have committed an atrocity worthy of this barbaric treatment!"

Whatever his response was she didn't hear it. The world around her was growing unnaturally light and her body felt numb. Her legs jerked before her head fell forward to her chest. She struggled as hard as she could to keep her eyes open but it was in vain.

"Sir!"

"What?!"

The argument that had grown to near shouting levels had gone silent in an instant. Minerva's eyes went wide and she started to move down.

"Minerva!"

"Miss Granger? Hermione!?" Minerva pushed past the guard who dared to stand in her way. When she opened the hidden door to the lowered stage her eyes took in the small trail of blood dripping down from the seat of the chair. Her eyes widened considerably and her heart lurched. The officer hand that had taken hold of Hermione's arm was furiously smacked away, a small spark making him hiss from Minerva's radiating magic.

"Hermione?" Minerva's hands cupped the young woman's face feeling her pulse beneath her weathered fingers. Pulling her wand quickly she ran a diagnostic. The result filled her with deep sadness not just for the woman but for the man she loved as well.

"Minerva if you don't get out of there I shall hold you in contempt and have you removed from your position!"

"She needs a healer! Now!" The blood that had been barely dripping was starting to grow and Minerva had to stand aside to keep her robes from soaking up the deep redness.

Frollo nodded his head to the officers as he came down to the stage, his eyes narrowed. "My magic didn't cause this. That thing is still inside her, and I won't rest until I get my answers."

"I was there Frollo, so unless you want to make good on your threats, I suggest you take up your further inquiries with me. Ms. Granger has been nothing but a paragon for good since she stepped inside Hogwarts and I'll be damned if I would let you besmirch her good name any further!"

They stared the other down mercilessly. Each one sizing up the other. Minerva was almost a full head taller than the man and her eyes were way more furious than his. The officers stood beside Hermione waiting for further instructions, though their brows were worried. They could feel her pulse under the hold they had on her arms and knew time was of the essence.

Frollo snarled before stepping out of the center ring. His hand waved over the platform sending it on its path back down. Minerva stepped off just in time, though her eyes turned to the stream of blood that had started to follow the platform's descent. Her blood boiled and her eyes turned sharply back to the man.

"You better hope she lives, because it won't just be me coming for your head."


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: I created some nice new story covers for both this one and its predecessor. I hope you like them! Kind Regards, R

* * *

Harry and Ron shot to their feet when the red door burst open. Harry felt all the blood rush from his face as the Officer shouldered his way through keeping his wand pointed behind him. When he finally stood aside from the threshold Harry's heart dropped into his feet. Hermione was floating behind him, immobile. Her head was turned away from him but he could see the labored breathing coming from her chest. The officer that had been blocked by the stretcher came out at a sprint running sharply to the right. Harry's eyes turned back as the officer turned the stretcher to the closest cell. His eyes went wide at the large blackness that had appeared to still be growing over the bottom half of her dress. He banged with all the force in his body against the cell wall. The officer threw a glance in his direction but didn't pause on his course. He backed himself up into the cell and raised Hermione from the stretcher onto the small cot. Her hand fell down to the floor opening and closing weakly.

A door slamming open caught everyone's attention. Shacklebolt led the precession followed by a healer who Harry recognized from the Auror department. Shacklebolt barked at the officer inside the cell and the man hastily retreated. Harry couldn't see much from his vantage but it didn't stop him from pacing to try and see.

Ron had gone still, his face dropped in pure fear as the healer leaned over his one-time beloved. His heart was racing as fast as his mind. When her dress was banished away he felt sick to his stomach. The scars that he remembered so vividly were still there, marring his perfect image of her. He felt a thousand things at once in that moment and all left a burning pain inside his heart. His pain turned to unfocused rage and he snarled at the healer who dared to touch her. His fists slammed hard against the walls of his cell and he could barely contain himself from screaming her name.

Harry's eyes turned away from trying to see more when Minerva came through the door Shacklbolt had almost thrown from its hinges. Her eyes shot to both of them and Harry cowed away from the wall of his cell at the sheer power her body emanated in that moment. He banged weakly once time to get her attention on the cell but could tell he was of no concern to her at the moment. His eyes turned back to Hermione who had raised her hand from the floor and was shaking her head slowly. He could see tears running down her face before Shacklebolt obscured his view again making room for Minerva.

A series of very sharp hand gestures told Harry that neither one of them were happy with the circumstances. Harry's eyes darted back to the door as Frollo came through, red-faced and flanked by two of his officers. Harry could hear the muffle of his shouts but they didn't seem to phase either of the two who had come to stand between the raging man and Hermione. Harry shifted, standing on the cot in his room to try and see his best friends face over the shoulder of the healer who was working without pause despite the shouting match going on to her left. Harry could see she was conscious and talking but her eyes looked heavy and her mouth moved slowly. The blood had been cleared away and her breathing somewhat calmed down. The light shimmer of the magical wall that separated him made it hard to discern her skin color but she had looked pale when they had brought her.

Harry started when he felt his arms and legs being bound, he turned his head sharply to Frollo who had pointed his officers to his cell and gave him a look he had reserved for only his greatest of enemies. When the door to his cell dissolved away, his entire body went tense, his ears now able to pick up Hermione's low groan of pain. He pulled against his binds when he came down from the cot but didn't advance.

"What did you do to her!?" The wands held in his direction kept him in place but his face showed that he was ready to risk it all.

" _I_ did nothing, it was a pre-existing condition."

Harry snarled at the man and tilted his head towards Minerva who had come to join him.

"Answer their questions, Mr. Potter." Minerva leveled her eyes on him and he could feel her telling him to be cautious with his words just from the look in her eyes.

"What do you want to know?" His words were rushed and he didn't fully look at Frollo, instead, he kept his head turned toward his best friend.

"Were you present when the creature known as the Tamashiheki was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"Did you aid in its destruction?"

Harry's eyes flicked to Minerva who lifted her head slightly signaling him to give the answer the man wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"To your knowledge, the creature no longer resides inside Ms. Granger nor anyone else who was present for its destruction?"

"Yes." Harry grit his teeth and pulled again on his binds, Hermione had let out a soft sob, that managed to reach his ears before she grew too quiet for him to hear.

"Will you provide memories of that night to prove your role in the events that transpired?"

"Yes."

"Very well, officers, take Mr. Potter to memory retrieval. When they have been processed by the council we shall decide if you're free to go." Before Harry could protest the two officers seized his arms and pulled him roughly from the cell.

They dragged him in the opposite direction and Harry couldn't help but try and look back at Hermione calling her name in earnest. Just as they turned the corner of the cell block row he saw her head turn in his direction. His heart broke when her hand moved over her stomach. Her eyes lowering down with defeat. Ginny had only told him last night that his best friend had become pregnant. He wasn't sure how he felt about the entire situation but he didn't want to see her hurt, not this way.

Minerva turned on her heel towards Ron who was locked onto Hermione, his face was hard and focused and she wasn't entirely sure if they should release him or not. Frollo turned to her before she could come to a decision interrupting her train of thought.

"You better be right about this, or your job isn't the only thing you're going to lose."

"You better hope you still have a job once all this is over. Now release Ms. Granger to my custody or there will be hell to pay."

"Swear the oath." Frollo stuck out his hand in her direction and Minerva couldn't help but curl her lip at the idea of having to touch him. Still so, she took his forearm tightly. They each raised their wands and pressed them into the back of the others hand.

"Will you keep Ms. Granger under confines at Hogwarts and away from all those who are unaware of the circumstances, until such time that her name is cleared?"

"I will."

A soft white line wrapped around their joined arms as the pact was completed. As soon as the magic dissolved away Minerva snatched her arm back and turned sharply. She rejoined Shacklebolt and nodded her head to him before briskly moving over to Hermione's side.

"I'm going to take you to Hogwarts now, your part in this witch hunt is over." Her voice was gentle and her eyes soft. Hermione lifted her own to her face but the shine had gone out. Minerva gave her a braced tight-lipped smile and leaned down taking her hand. She felt the young woman give it a gentle squeeze, "It's all going to be alright."

oOOo

Severus had all but destroyed Minerva's office. His entire body thrumming with an anger he hadn't felt for years. He never believed they would have forced her hand onto the seer's stone. It was uncomfortable when you were willing to use it let alone when it was used by force. The inquisitor's name was so familiar but he just couldn't place him. He had felt Hermione's thoughts on the man and had to agree. The man was a snake. Through and through. He wanted to march right into the ministry and turn it its end. The very thought raised a vengeance inside him and he couldn't help but destroy one of Minerva's easy chairs that had been spared during his initial tirade.

"Pity, I quite liked that chair." A very old and familiar voice came from behind and Severus spun sharply on his heel pointing his wand at a man he very much didn't want to see in that moment. "Haven't seen you in the flesh for some time. You look..." Dumbledore paused leaning forward with a hidden smile, "Healthy, and dare I say, invigorated. I haven't seen you this riled up in a long time."

Snape curled his lip and snapped his wand back to his side turning away from the meddlesome old man.

Dumbledore gave him an unseen calm fatherly look, his blue eyes sweeping languidly over the destruction the boy had left behind, "Trust in Minerva, Severus."

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step over a broken bit of couch, his wand twitching in his grasp, "Like I trusted you?" He refused to give him anything other than his back. His eyes boring holes into the remains of the couch.

"The boy lived, thanks to you, everyone knows that. You did more than I could ever have believed you capable of." Dumbledore lowered his eyes to the stiff shoulders of a man who had become so much more than one seeking penance. A man who had grown from a terrified boy into a fearless man. His trust had never wavered since the day Severus had taken on the role of spy. He knew what he had asked of the man caused him unfathomable pain. "You've changed." Dumbledore leaned back in the chair in his frame a small smile growing on his face.

"Do not speak nonsense." He turned towards the window overlooking the front gates and pursed his lips. His brow furrowed when he saw Hagrid moving towards the gates, his bumbling gate making the keys in his hand swing out to the side. Severus turned away moving to the looking glass that had miraculously survived his temper. He shifted the dials ignoring the humming coming from Dumbledore's portrait and set glass to reveal the gates. He waited for what felt like hours but had only been a few seconds before three figures swirled into view via portkey.

He snarled like the lion he was inside when he saw who had accompanied her. Aside from Shacklebolt, he saw the red hair that could only have been a Weasley's. His mind supplied his name, not that he could forget, and he resisted the urge to reveal himself. When Hagrid opened the gates he finally got a clear look at all of them. A deep restrained growl passed his lips as he saw Hermione, wrapped up in a blanket, in Shacklebolt's arms. Despite having no actual quarrel with him, an urge to throttle him rose in his chest. The only thing that came to mind was that he was touching someone who was _his_. She was _his_ to care for, _his_ to mend and his _alone_ to touch. It was petty he knew, but the little devil inside him wouldn't be silent. When Hermione was passed to Hagrid he could only take comfort in the fact that Weasley's obvious attempts to take her himself had been ignored. He snorted with a bit of pleasure at watching his dejected face in the looking glass.

Shacklebolt didn't follow after them but rather apparated on the spot. Severus turned the glass to follow their walk up the front lawns. Another small adjustment and Hermione's face came into focus. Her eyes were open but her face showed a sadness he hadn't seen in a long time. He leaned back just a bit looking for the dial that would allow him to hear anything they were saying.

"Third from the left."

Severud glared through the corner of his eyes at the man who offered his assistance but said nothing, doing as instructed. There was a loud humming noise before it finally tuned in and his eyes returned to adjust the glass.

"...Madame Pomphrey... be here. I think I saw her... final inventory before she...for hols."

Severus twisted the nob just a bit more.

"Thank you Hagrid, Ms. Granger do you mind if Madame Pomphrey takes a look at you?"

"No, Professor..."

"What did they ask you?"

"Not now, Mr. Weasley."

"They took Harry..." Was his voice always that whiney?

"We are all aware."

Severus ground his teeth when the dolt reached out to take Hermione's hand. Though, to his grand amusement, she immediately pulled it from his grasp and folded it tightly inside the folds of the blanket.

 _Severus?_

 _I'm here._

 _I need you._

 _As soon as you're inside I will come to you._

 _What about Hagrid? You know he can't keep a secret._

 _I'll be inside the office and as soon as he leaves I shall be beside you._

 _Severus?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

 _I love you, too._

Severus slowly reset the mirrors and turned to the room he'd left in tatters. A few small swishes of his wand set things to rights and without a glance to the beaming portrait overhead, stepped into the floo.

"Hospital Wing."

Severus stepped out slowly brushing his frock coat of leftover soot when a startled yelp caught his attention. His body jumped forward and caught the woman who had been placing stock on the top shelf. Her eyes were wide as she looked into his face.

"Se...se...se..?"

Severus pursed his lips as he set her onto her feet. He leaned out of her aged hand's reach when she tried to touch his face causing them to, instead, land on his chest.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin..." She gave him another prod before he brushed her wrist aside.

"Miss Granger is on her way. She was forced into using a seer's stone. Do you have the..." His voice trailed off taking note that the woman wasn't processing a single syllable. He watched the normally in charge woman continue to look at him like a goldfish. He let her open and close her mouth twice more before just turning away with a deep huff, scanning the shelves himself.

"Severus! Severus Snape! You-You!"

Her shrill shocked tone rang loudly in his sensitive ears. He let out a deep sigh through his nose pushing aside a few different pain relieving potions looking for a very specific one he was sure he had left behind years ago. He let her huff and puff behind him, a small smirk ticking at the corner of his mouth. He spotted a deep purple bottle in the far back and pulled it forward uncorking the lid. He wafted it under his nose to make sure it was still viable. With a satisfied nod, he replaced the cork and turned, pushing it into the mediwitch's hand before moving past her shoulder for a few other things. When he turned back around he found a wand pointed between his eyes. He gave her a deep frown and another soft sigh, setting down the potions he'd retrieved.

"I know Severus Snape probably more than he would ever let anyone else know him, so unless you can prove to me that you are really him, you're about to feel your insides on your outside."

Severus let out a slow breath, straightening to his full height and leveled his eyes with her, "I have a birthmark on the back of my right thigh in the shape of a small sword." He watched her face relax ever just so, "You started calling me the Dark Knight to other staff members because of it."

"Oh, sweet Crisse! Severus...!" Poppy's wand clattered to the floor and her hands came up to his face. She could hardly believe that she was seeing him in the flesh. She hadn't seen his body the night of the battle but there had been so many, too many, she had just assumed he had been taken by someone else. She had mourned his loss, as they all had. She had never really been too close to the acetic man, but she had been closer than others. She had been the one on many occasions to put him back together after many a fool's errand and even during his youth when he had done all the things youthful children did.

Severus did his very best to let her take it all in, though he very much wished she could do it without touching him; though, he found that her touch didn't bother him as much as others had. When the doors to the hospital wing heavily creaked open he pulled his head free. Severus brought his finger to his lips, taking hold of her arm. He waited until she nodded in understanding before releasing his hold. He reached over and handed over the potions he had pulled and stepped behind one of the shelves and out of sight.

Poppy jerked when her name was called and looked down at the potions he'd pressed into her hands before slipping them into the front pockets of her apron. She pushed open her office door with a cool facade falling effortlessly into place.

"Ah, good Poppy you're still here. I was wondering if you could give Miss Granger a proper looking over."

"Of course, of course. Set her down here Hagrid." Poppy motioned to the closest bed and gave a small look to Minerva before glancing pointedly towards her office. The women shared a small silent communication before Poppy turned her attention fully to Hermione.

"There we go, alright dear a quick charm and then we'll have you lie back."

Hermione nodded her head pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She glanced at the worried faces of Ron and Hagrid before looking to Minerva. The elder took the hint and grabbed each of them by the end elbow.

"Hagrid can you show Mister Weasley to the head boy's suite, he's going to be staying here for a few days. I'm sure you can help the house elves find an extra bed for Harry as well."

"'Arry's comin' too?"

"Yes, I imagine he'll be along within the hour."

Hagrid looked at Hermione who gave him a brave smile, "I'll be fine, Hagrid. Thank you for carrying me up here..."

"Well if you're sure you'll be alright..."

"I will. Promise..."

Hagrid gave her one of his bright smiles, though it didn't quite reach his eyes and clapped Ron hard on the back before dragging the redhead with him. Ron was about to protest when Hagrid quickly started rambling about some magical creature he'd managed to wrangle for next year's classes. Hermione gave Ron a small wave when he looked over his shoulder one last time. She watched the sorrow fall over his features and couldn't help the guilt that rose in her heart. When the doors slammed shut she turned her attention back to Poppy, who looked rather upset by her readings.

The very next instant after the doors to the wing slammed closed the office door swung open. Hermione would have shot to her feet had it not been the hand on her shoulder that kept her sitting on the bed. She let out a soft noise akin to a toddler wanting something they couldn't reach.

"Be still. I'm here." Severus' voice was hard like it had been the last time he had stood inside those hallowed walls. His face, however, didn't match his tone. Minerva did her best to hide her smirk as he came to the edge of the bed. His hands twitched but he didn't make a move while Poppy was working. Hermione relaxed visibly the closer he came and offered him a gentle but very tired smile.

Poppy clicked her tongue and shot a look towards Severus before straightening up. "Let's have you lie down now... I'm going to have to ask you a few personal questions." She gave Severus another pointed look but the man stood his ground raising his chin in defiance to her subtle hint for him to leave.

Hermione glanced between them as she laid back, a soft hiss passing her lips when she stretched out. "It's alright, he can stay..."

"Are you sure? These are rather _personal_ questions."

"It's okay," A soft blush ran down her neck adding to her already splotchy appearance,"I have nothing to hide from him." His eyes flared just enough for her to take notice and she couldn't help but smile softly at him from under her lashes.

Poppy looked between the two of them, her eyes narrowing to near slits. A clock ticked by the seconds from somewhere unseen before a near breathless air of disbelief passed the aged woman's lips, "No..." She turned herself toward Minerva her brow raising while Severus' grew darker. When Minerva hid her smile behind her hand feigning a small cough, Poppy's head snapped towards Snape her wand pointing slowly between the two of them in silent revelation.

 _What's happening?_

 _Poppy just figured out that we have a relationship._

 _Is that...is that bad?_

 _That...remains to be seen._ Severus puffed up his chest just a bit more and arched his eyebrow at her before letting out a soft snort. _It's_ _not going to be a problem though my blood pressure will surely rise from all the ridicule I'm surely about to endure._

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sarcasm in his voice before wincing and pressing her hands to her stomach. The healer at the ministry had given her a small amount of a pepper-up potion for energy and two blood replenishing potions before letting her have just a small amount of one of the strongest pain potions there was. It was great for emergencies but the effects wore off very quickly. The staring match between all of them came to a halt then and Poppy turned her wand back toward Hermione.

"I'm not finished with you Severus, we are going to have a _long_ talk when I'm through."

Severus actually rolled his eyes at her remark but his jaw was already twitching, a headache growing along his temple.

"Now then, let's see what I can do for you..." Poppy pulled back the blanket that had been wrapped around Hermione and pursed her lips. "Have you ever been pregnant before?" Poppy worked as she talked.

Hermione shook her head, "No..."

"There's a lot of scaring here..." Poppy pulled down the hem of Hermione's underwear and pursed her lips to the small swirl that was barely visible. "How many sexual partners have you had?"

Hermione curled her lips in briefly glancing up at Severus who had come to stand by her side instead of the foot of the bed. She hissed as Poppy cast another spell causing her toes to curl, "Just one..." Hermione took hold of Severus' offered hand and turned her eyes to the ceiling baring her teeth.

Poppy took a moment to collect herself, if the girl's answer was true, which she highly suspected, then that would have meant something that even Poppy never thought she'd see. She glanced at Snape for a split second and couldn't deny the look that he had hidden under his hard features. Poppy felt slightly happy in that moment, she more almost anyone, had been there put him back together again more times than what should have been required, even after he had returned as a teacher. She, like Dumbledore, could see a change in him. A spark for life that hadn't been there before. It also meant she owed Sinistra 35 galleons.

"Have you been menstruating regularly?"

"Ah! Uh, no..." Hermione squirmed, whatever she was doing felt weird and really warm. She squeezed hard enough on Severus' hand to make his knuckle pop.

"When was the last time?"

"About five years ago?"

"Mmm. Did you see a healer?"

"I saw one yester-day...he told me to see-ah a specialist..."

"Well, you've got the best in Britain now." Poppy retrieved one of the potions that Snape had given her and handed it over to him. "This isn't going to feel pleasant, it'll be best if I put you under. I'll explain everything to you when you wake. For now, drink that." Poppy pulled away, pausing long enough to cover her back up with the ministry's blanket before turning back to her office to get something else.

Hermione tilted her head up, a darkened sadness filling her entire being, Hermione sniffled and leaned up slightly, reaching up, Severus leaned closer and she wrapped her hand around the back of his head pulling him closer. Neither one of them remembered that Minerva was standing silently to the side nor the smirk that played on her lips from the scene.

Severus leaned down over her and gently pressed a kiss her brow his soft whisper ghosting over her fevered flesh, "I'm sorry..." He was sorry for many things, listening to her command to run, being unable to stand in her defense when she obviously needed him, being hidden from the world and leaving her all alone to deal with the horrid people who still continued to live and breathe within it. He was sorry for so many things, so many things he could never fully express in that moment but one look into her eyes stilled the fear in his heart.

"Don't be sorry, you've done nothing to be sorry for." Her words were the truth, a truth so deeply embedded into her heart that she knew the man would be unable to find fault them. She could feel him fighting with himself over the circumstances, but she knew that despite the unexpected outcome, they had both done what had been right at the time. Hermione was no damsel in distress, she could take care of her own, and she was quite sure that the fact that Severus knew that, was the only reason he had heeded her warning and command in the first place. She understood his desire to protect her as she felt the very same. Though she knew, as well as he, that neither one of them were at much disadvantage when fighting alone. That they each were very capable of doing what needed to be done in the moment. Of course, they also knew that they would be best together but the guilt of leaving one to their own devices wasn't as strong as it could have been. Hermione gently ran her nose along his, her hand coming down to rest on his cheek, "I'm just glad you're safe..."

His eyes turned soft and his hard facade fell away, it was a candid glance into the man inside and Minerva would never forget it. When he lowered his lips to Hermione's nothing but warmth flooded into her heart. All her previous concerns about the matter quickly drifted away in that moment. Watching the two of them reach for each other so openly, so trustingly, was more powerful than anything she had ever witnessed. Minerva quickly turned her eyes away when they pulled apart and found something rather interesting to her right to look at.

Hermione took a slow breath, Severus pulled away and her heart ached to feel his arms around her. He gave her an assurance that only the two of them could share before pressing the vial to her lips. Hermione swallowed it without question, as soon as the sickly sweet taste met her tongue, her eyes instantly grew heavy and her hand went lax caught by the wrist to be gently placed by her side. A few seconds later her eyes rolled back into blissful unconsciousness. Severus let out a slow breath, his eyes lingered on her passive face, his fingers gently brushing the back of her hand before he finally pulled himself away. He straightened himself up and turned his fury that he'd barely been able to contain towards Minerva.

"Tell me everything."


	41. Chapter 40

By the time Hermione came around again she felt unbelievably warm. Her body felt as though it was laying upon heated clouds. She turned her head and breathed deep. A familiar scent filled her senses as she pressed into the coolness of the pillow beneath. The weight of a blanket pulled all the way to her chin felt pleasantly heavy and her limbs were starting to regain their feeling. She rolled her head to the other side and gave a small stretch beneath the covers. Her joints let out a soft pop before settling back into their proper place. Her hands rose and rubbed over her face before her eyes started to feel light enough to open. She let her arms fall down beside her head and she blinked in the dim light of the room she found herself in. Her brain was still a bit foggy but it was functioning well enough to discern that she wasn't in the hospital wing. In fact, she was in a room she believed she'd never been in before. Her eyes opened just a bit farther and a gentle green light came into view. Her blurry eyes tried to focus on it while her mind was piecing together a puzzle that she was sure she'd completed before.

A soft snoring to her lower right redirected her brain's processing and she shifted just a bit to see over the rise and fall of her own breathing. A chair was sitting beside the bed, a large black wingback style with the love of her life sitting inside. His face was tense but she could tell he was sleeping. His fingers were folded together tightly in his lap and his right leg, the one he'd always seemed to keep his weight off of when he was tired, was stretched out in front of him. His head rested back against the wing of the chair tilted into its shadow. Hermione took a moment to appreciate his visage.

Deciding to let him rest just a while longer, Hermione rolled her head away, rubbing her face into the pillow beneath her head, it's soft cream color jump-started her brain and her eyes went wide. With limbs that still hadn't fully come to life, she clumsily pushed herself up onto the heels of her hands, using the large headboard to help keep her up and turned her eyes over the room. She _had_ been there before. Her mouth felt a bit cottony and she chewed her bottom lip to try and bring feeling back inside. She was in his rooms. His _rooms._ The air smelled stale but there wasn't a spec of dust anywhere to be found. Everything looked almost, preserved. Like the castle had put the entire room in stasis.

With another small shift, she folded down the large comforter and sheet taking in her attire. She had expected to be in hospital wing issued pajamas but her heart fluttered at what she had been dressed in. It was one of his shirts, softer than she had ever felt, the material felt thin and worn and one of the buttons was chipped hanging loose in the catch. Her eyes rolled over the room and spotted the wardrobe that had been left partially open. She could make an educated guess as to where it had come from and a new feeling rose inside. It was one of his shirts, one of his shirts that he surely would have worn at some point during her time as a student. An odd sort of intimacy settled inside her and couldn't help but smile.

The feeling faded quickly, however, replaced with a morose sadness. She ran her hands down the worn fabric to her stomach. It no longer hurt, but there was a dull pressure, or rather the feeling of something missing. Her brow ticked as she tried to decide which one it was when Severus shifted in his chair letting out a soft grunt. Hermione smiled gently as he shifted his head to the other side of the chair letting out a deep breath before going back to his soft snoring. Hermione tested her legs lifting one then the other. They felt heavy as if she'd run a marathon but they didn't hurt. Everything was still rather dulled. She did take note that she wasn't wearing the underwear she had picked out that morning but rather a small pair of shorts that he must have transfigured for her from something else. She paid it little attention, her hands running back down to her stomach gently pressing in on where she had felt the pain from before. There was a dull pulse when she pressed but it didn't hurt outright. Just as she was about to repeat the action the door to the far end of the room came open startling her from her mental analysis.

"Ah, you are awake." Madame Pomphrey's stride didn't even pause as she walked into the room as if she owned it. Hermione gave her a gawking stare before her eyes shot over to Severus. "It's alright, he won't be waking up for some time." The mediwitch gave her a small smirk, "Bit of dreamless sleep in his tea." She gave her a small wink before coming to a stop beside her. "You look a lot better. How do you feel?"

Hermione stammered slightly before getting her wits about her, "Uh...better...a little fuzzy?"

"Yes that's the anesthesia, it'll wear off soon. How is your stomach?"

Hermione curled her lips in looking down at her hands, "It...doesn't hurt...but I feel...empty?"

"There was quite a bit of blood, internal bleeding I should say, you're lucky that you had a miscarriage otherwise the healer at the ministry may not have caught it in time."

"Internal bleeding?"

"Yes, the embryo inside you had attached to the fallopian wall, it's called an ectopic pregnancy. Unfortunately, the scar tissue also present had been torn during its movement and had created a small tear. I imagine you haven't felt proper in some time."

"About two weeks..."

"That would explain a lot. You're just lucky someone at the ministry was competent enough to run a pregnancy charm, otherwise...well...there's no point in dwelling on the past."

Hermione's head was spinning, the mediwitch pulled out a few potions setting them on top of the book on the bedside table. The nonchalant manner of the witch was grating on her nerves and she couldn't help herself from asking,"I lost the baby...didn't I?"

Poppy paused in her work giving the girl a soft look, "You could never have carried that baby..."

Hermione's eyes lowered down, her fingers curling into the soft fabric of the shirt. "Can I...Can I ever...have a baby?"

The mediwitch took in a deep breath her lips pursing, "There...are options...magical fertility has come a long way in the last 10 years...I would be irresponsible to state that you can't have a child, though having one the most natural way, may prove to be a very difficult endeavor..."

Hermione's face pinched tight and she took a few moments to process her words, when she gathered enough courage to open her eyes once more they turned to Severus still resting in the chair, "What happened to me?"

Madame Pomphrey sat down gently on the edge of the bed letting out a heavy breath of her own,"There is a mark, near your hip, have you seen it?"

Hermione nodded her head shifting her legs up towards her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly.

"It's from direct contact with the wand performing the cruciatous curse...the particular angle in which you were attacked, unfortunately, caused almost irrevocable damage, had you seen a proper healer following the event, no doubt you wouldn't be having trouble now, as it is... A layer of scar tissue has slowly accumulated on the right side, it was by a mere miracle that you were even able to concieve a child on that side, but never the less, should it occur again the result would be the same. So...I had to remove...the connection to that part of you..." Pomphrey gave her a most melancholy look, "Your ovary on the left, is for the most part undamaged, however, as you know the scar that runs down your chest curves near your hip. While the damage is superficial, there is a bit of tissue that has hardened around the area. While not impossible, it would be rather painful to carry a child until the time in which it moves for gestation..."

Hermione sniffled softly nodding her head in understanding, she couldn't help but hold her legs tighter resting her chin upon the tops of her knees. Her eyes looked towards Severus before turning back towards the mediwitch, "If...if we did want to have a child...there are options?"

"Yes, of course, though for the time being, you should rest. I've placed a contraceptive charm around you, that should last for a whole month, or until your body resets its internal workings, you'll know when it's been removed as you'll start having your menstrual cycle again."

"Why didn't I have it before?"

"That was a tricky question for sure, but it became very clear when I looked at your blood work. Your body hasn't yet returned to a proper healthy balance. With the stress you've been placed under and no doubt the other things you have been through, to put it simply dear your body is still in fight or flight mode. You need to rest, and I mean _rest._ Whatever it is that puts your mind at ease, you need to do it, _repeatedly_ , for at least 4 four weeks." Poppy gently patted the top of her hand, "For what it's worth, I wouldn't trust anyone else besides the man in that chair over there in looking after you. By all rights you should be under hospital observation for a least 8 weeks. Though, I'm sure you know, he is more than capable of providing you with the potions that you require."

"Yea..." Hermione gave her a soft broken smile, still a bit of kilter from all the information that was given to her. Her brow lined with worry and she felt a cool finger press to the center of her scrunched brow.

"No more of that either. You need rest." Poppy leveled her eyes at Hermione giving her a stern and powerful look. When the girl before her relaxed marginally, she shifted her weight off of the bed, "Take this one every 4 hours for three days." She held up a sickly pink looking vial. "This one, every night before bed, for 3 weeks. Expect to sleep a full 9 hours after taking it." She showed her a deep blue vial before setting it back down retrieving a very small black vial, "This one, you need only a drop on the top of your tongue. Every morning before breakfast."

"For how long...?"

"4 months."

Hermione let out a shuddering breath and rested her forehead down on her knees. "What if...what if I...end up in Azkaban?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, no one alive in this castle will, _ever,_ let that happen." Poppy rest her hand gently on the back of her head as the tears started to fall. She knew it was a lot of information in a very short amount of time to process. She had learned quite a bit from all those who had made their way to the castle in the 5 hours she had let the girl rest. Between large screaming matches and deep conversations. She was now in the thick of things, as it were, and she wasn't about to back down now. She let the girl release the tension that had no doubt been building for a long time. Her hand gently smoothing back the hair that had moved to shield her face. "You're very lucky Ms. Granger. Not many people in the world could have done what you've done. The ministry is scared, and there are still snakes crawling about in its walls. But I assure you that there are way more of us than there are of them."

Hermione nodded but didn't lift her head, she didn't know exactly why she was crying, there were so many reasons, none the less, it was cathartic to her worn soul. She went silent, letting the soft hand on her hair soothe the rough edges around her nerves. Her heart ached for another, however, and she found herself gently reaching out for him through their connection. Her inner eye was blocked by a deep blackness indicative of a dreamless sleep but still so, she pressed her presence inside it.

"Dinner will be in the great hall in an hour, I trust we will see you there?" Poppy knew that the girl didn't want her comfort and knew that there was only one person in that entire castle to which the girl would find her relief. It had been a rather interesting revelation when the weight of the entire situation had finally landed upon the elder's shoulders but she took it all in great stride. The arguments that had preceded the girl's relocation to Severus' chambers had been a very heartbreaking display of vulnerability on the man's part and Poppy found that she could find no reason to deny the man his simple request.

Hermione gave her another small nod and shifted slightly to lift her head, she gave her a half-cocked smile and a face of a warrior. She watched the elder witch take her leave. Following her path to the door before it closed with a soft click behind her. Hermione's jaw twitched and her eyes turned to the man in the chair. Cautiously, she pulled the heavy blanket from her her legs and turned to dangle them over the edge of the bed. It was a small surprise to find that her feet were at least half a foot from the carpet, she hadn't thought the bed was that tall before, though now in the presence of the actual room she felt rather small by comparison. Carefully, she slid her weight down onto the balls of her feet testing her strength before coming up fully. The carpet was as soft as she thought it would have been and kept the chill of the stone floor beneath from reaching her toes. A small experimental step told her that the magic that flowed through her body was still in effect. No pain reached her senses as she closed the small gap between the bed and the chair. She stood before him hands clasped in front in the borrowed shirt before gently leaning forward.

"Severus?" Her breath wafted over his partially parted lips before she pressed her warmed cheek to his cooler one. She took care when pulling her knees up into the chair, resting them on either side of his hips before settling her weight onto his thighs. She pressed gently between their mental connection and could feel a spark of light in the distance. "Severus?" She whispered again, her lips pressing gently to the shell of his ear. She breathed in his scent running her lips along his jaw before tucking her head into his collar. She felt his fingers twitch against her stomach and shifted slightly reaching between them to pull them apart. He gave no resistance and she reached behind herself letting them rest on the small of her back. She felt him shift and his fingers spread themselves out along the expanse. She sighed softly and released his wrists letting him wrap around to take hold of her waist. She pressed herself closer to his chest, one arm curling behind his shoulder while the other came up to slip between the fold of his jacket.

"Hermione?" His deep tone was slurred, as if a great weight was pressing against his tongue. He took a deep breath letting it out through his mouth. His eyes fluttered open for a brief moment into the mass of brown curls and he couldn't help but smile softly and hold her tighter to him. "You should be in bed, resting..."

"I can't rest without you beside me..."

"I will always be by your side."

Hermione couldn't help but smile gently into his collar. She lifted her head leaning back to take in his sleepy drugged like face. It was definitely not a good look for him. Her fingers slipped from behind his shoulder and she traced the faint line that ran from his nose down to his lips. "Did Madame Pomphrey...tell you...?"

"I know everything..." He blinked slowly trying to get her honey-hued eyes into focus, his words were clearer but it was clear he was fighting through the potions effects. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head slightly letting her thumb run over his bottom lip, "It wasn't meant to be." Her voice went tight as a new wave of sadness washed through her. She pressed it all down inside and lowered her head back down to his shoulder hiding her face. She felt his hand leave her back and card through her hair and the gentle press of his lips against the hinge of her jaw. He held her, he held her like she had never known she needed. His hand on the back of her head while the other traced up and down the ridges on her back creating a soft hypnotic rhythm for her to just let all of it go. She made no sound against him, but the tension that had risen and ebbed like an oncoming storm languidly went out like low tide. She didn't cry, but she felt a weight that had unknowingly been growing inside her lift away like a brand new day. She rode out the new sensation letting it wrap itself tightly around her.

oOOo

"Are you sure you're alright Harry?"

Harry sighed heavily rubbing at one of his temples, "Yeah, Ron I am." His voice was hard and near emotionless when he answered. He'd just arrived an hour ago. They had been very thorough in the retrieval of his memories, it had taken all his skill as an occlumens to keep Snape's face from appearing in any of them but he had to some miracle managed to do just that. He had sent an owl to Ginny when he had arrived at Hogwarts, he too was currently under 'house-arrest' and didn't want to go home to serve his sentence. It had been no surprise when Draco had showed up only a half an hour after him looking as livid as Harry had been when he'd first learned of the circumstances. Shacklebolt had done some arm twisting and convinced the council that Hogwarts would make a sufficient prison for all those involved until such time as a verdict could be rendered. Harry couldn't help but feel there was something more to the puzzle. Something he was missing. It was true that the council had been very concerned about the Tamashiheki but something in Frollo's eyes told him it ran deeper than the supposed 'safety' of the wizarding world. No, to Harry, this felt personal. Something was off about the entire situation and he was sure Shacklebolt was onto it as well but without a means of communicating with him, they were at odds end of the rope.

Harry growled low in his throat and leaned back into his chair. His head was pulsing and his stomach was growling. He threw a passive glance to Ron's worried face before looking over the table at Minerva, Madame Pomfrey, and Hagrid. The large tables of the great hall had all been moved out, leaving a large circular one fit for at least 10 people in the center. The dias was clear as well leaving only the small lectern in the center. It felt odd to be there again, even Ron could feel it too, he could tell. The last memories they had of the place in which they sat hadn't been the most pleasant and Harry was quite sure Ron was examining the floors for any blood that may have been missed in the five years that had passed.

Everyone at the table sat up just a bit straighter when 6 large platters of food appeared on the table. Though none of them moved to fill their plates. They had just all made it to their seats, sans for the two that everyone had been silently anticipating. No one really wanted to fill the silence with meaningless conversation. When the doors to the great hall started to open all eyes turned towards it everyone holding their breath.

Hermione appeared first, she had changed her clothes, or rather borrowed some of Severus'. The white button up shirt she wore was shrunk to fit her smaller frame, the tails untucked from a pair of black trousers, also modified to fit her more slender female form. Her hair was partially pulled back and away from her face, though it only highlighted the dark lines that were ever present under her eyes these days. She gave them a wary half-hearted smile before turning her head back through the doorway. Everyone leaned forward just a bit in their chairs before Hermione pulled Severus from behind the door. Hagrid mumbled something under his breath still in a bit of shock from having learned of the man's apparent lack of death. He'd been made to swear an oath never to reveal the man's deep secret and even had a tongue lock curse placed willingly upon himself to make sure he never accidentally let slip any vital information.

Severus sneered at all those present in turn, leaving his most nasty of looks reserved for the red-head to Potter's right. He felt Hermione wrap herself around his arm and squeeze it tightly urging him to continue moving forward. There were two spaces left. Right between Draco and Potter, there was no question on who was to sit where as they closed the distance to the table. Not a single breath was taken for granted as Severus pulled the chair out for Hermione letting her use his arm for support as she sat herself down. He pulled his own out with a lot less care and gracefully placed himself inside, his dark eyes waiting to see which idiot before him was going to speak first.


	42. Chapter 41

The weight in the room turned the air so thick that even the sword of Gryffindor would have struggled to cut it. No one dared to move, each one staring at another from across the table. Hermione's guilt heavy eyes and pursed lips looked at Ron. Ron's poorly contained jealousy infuriated eyes were turned towards Snape. Harry looked at Minerva helplessly while Draco curled his lip in his direction. Poppy looked worriedly at Hermione while Hagrid looked down at all of them at a loss.

Minutes passed and Hagrid could barely breathe through all the tension. Though it wasn't until he noticed Ron's mouth start to open that he made the unilateral decision to redirect everyone's attention to the main reason they were all gathered. With a loud singular clap from his giant hands, he gathered everyone's startled attention in an instant. "Well I, for one, am hungry. Hermy, can you pass the rolls there?"

Hermione blinked at the half giant's gentle request, her eyes twitched as Ron's mouth audibly snapped shut, no doubt forgetting what he was about to say. She managed to pull her eyes away before catching up with her tongue, "Uh...yes, of course, Hagrid...here you are..."

Hermione shot Ron another fleeting glance over the top of the basket before passing it over. Madam Pomphrey helped send it along, taking a roll for herself in the process. She gave Hermione a look that told her she had better eat if, she knew what was good for her. Draco and Severus' eye contact was broken by the basket and they too subsequently started to silently fill their plates. Hagrid let out a small breath as the tension in the room gradually lifted. Soft, 'pass the this and that', 'please' and 'thank yous' were spread around until a small feeling of normalcy fell into place.

After the tension had gradually lifted. Hagrid managed to get the two boys engaged in a light conversation about the new creature he was expecting to arrive soon. While Poppy inquired to Draco about the temporal reader he had created. Minerva listened in on both conversations and joined in where she could but she did take notice, with dismay, the two odd ones out. She chewed her bite slowly her eyes bouncing between their partially bowed heads.

Hermione's face rose and fell as if she were having a conversation but her lips didn't move other than to take a bite of food. She braced her chin on the back of her head for a moment while she chewed and looked at some far off point straight ahead. Severus looked as he was remembered to be. Stern, cold and completely emotionless. He sat straight in the chair his body tight as a coiled spring.

 _Show me the inquisitors face._

 _What? Why...?_

 _The name is familiar._

 _Familiar... in a good way?_ She knew it was useless to hope but did as he asked. She glanced sideways to gauge his reaction but he was in full professor mode. It was odd to see him completely shut down after all the time they had spent together, learning, exploring, revealing themselves to each other. She did note a very faint narrowing of his eyes when she pressed the image to him but her observations were suddenly interrupted by a light tap at her elbow. Hermione turned her head to the source her brow unknowingly mirroring the look in Severus' face. Harry gave her a soft smile and raised his own in curiosity. Her hard look turned to one of confusion before finally relaxing all together.

Harry gave her arm a firm squeeze, "I'm glad you're okay...And I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...they had us upstairs distracted when they came for you." He wanted desperately to ask about the baby but he knew it wasn't the best idea in present company.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry, I should never have dragged you into all this in the beginning... it all seems like the distant past but if I had known how dangerous this was for you, for your _family_ , Harry I-"

"Don't worry about any of that. You know you couldn't have kept me away. Besides, I've been an Auror for five years, I live my life on the edge. It's what I signed up for."

"This is all still a bit overwhelming, one minute I'm taking my NEWTS and the next thing I'm being arrested. They won't even tell me clearly what crime I've committed. Did they tell you Harry?"

Draco leaned forward picking up the tail end of their conversation, "You haven't committed a crime. That's why they won't tell you clearly. They passed a law about 3 or 4 years back that basically gives the ministry the right to detain anyone they want for a maximum of 72 hours."

"That's completely unjust!" Hermione could feel her blood broiling.

"They've never used it on someone that wasn't undoubtedly guilty. That's probably why they've gotten away with it this far." Draco wiped the corner of his mouth, "Or at least, the _public_ hasn't _heard_ of anyone being taken." He raised his brows to indicate his point that all of them were currently under the ministry's thumb.

"What do they want with you Malfoy?" Ron had joined the conversation now, though he did ask it from behind a mouthful of bread.

All three of them made a face at the disgusting display. Draco leaned back in his chair looking accusingly at Harry. "Some of us, are just recognizable." His cold blue eyes shifted to Hermione. "They're taking anyone and everyone who was present that night."

Hermione still didn't have a full memory of the final events, only that she had fought the creature and sent it running from inside her mind. She was quite sure she had died very shortly after that. The pain had been so immense, even though it had only lasted for a second, everything after that was a bit fuzzy. "I don't understand, why _now_? It's been at least half a year..."

Draco shook his head just a bit, "If you ask me, this whole trial feels like a cover-up."

"A cover-up? A cover-up for what?"

To her great surprise, Hermione found herself agreeing with Ron's clueless statement. Draco was about to shrug when the man between him and Hermione snarled.

"A mistake."

Everyone turned their head to the danger inside the darkly dressed man's deep voice. Severus' lip curled before turning his piercing eyes towards Harry, "What is Frollo's first name?"

Harry blinked and swallowed down his food rather heavily. "Theo...I think? It's greek or something..."

"Thoesus?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"How long has he been in office?"

"I'm not sure Professor...since before I joined the Aurors for sure..."

His brow darkened and everyone went quiet for a moment. Hermione shifted her body towards him. Her face went from confused to outright furious.

"Hagrid, are the magical creature traders still operating by the docks?"

"Ah, no, they moved to the black light district about three months ago..."

Severus jaw twitched and he tossed his napkin beside his plate, moving to his feet. Everyone but him was able to see Hermione's growing warpath. When he made to move towards the doors Hermione made to follow but found the feet of her chair charmed to the floor. She snarled and climbed over the arm.

"Severus!" Her high voice echoed in the otherwise empty hall and the three young men winced.

"Seen that look before."

"Uh huh." Ron took a slow bite of his bread humming with hidden satisfaction.

"Yep." Draco reached into his pocket before dropping two sickles on the table, "2 sickles says she hits him in the nose."

Harry smirked a little," Three says it's a slap, to the arm."

Ron wiped his hand on his pants before tossing in five,"Five, she punches him in the stomach."

Madame Pomphrey smirked to all of them, "5 Galleons, says _he_ kisses _her_ then apparates."

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm pulling him to a rather jolting stop. They were both aware of the small bets being made against them but they had other issues to address. Deciding not to add fuel to the fire, they spoke silently to the other. Hermione kept a tight hold on his jacket her face still tight.

 _You can't do this._

 _I must, this is bigger than you or I._

 _Can you at least explain **clearly** what you hope to accomplish by risking your safety?_

 _Has it never bothered you that a creature which is exclusive to the **island** of Japan, successfully made it all the way to the **island** of Britain without raising any alarms?_

 _Well, yes but-_

 _Someone had to bring it here Hermione and I would bet that very man is masquerading as an official right now._

 _You can't just go and kidnap a ministry official! I've seen what you want to do to him. It's...not nice._

 _I'm not nice._

 _Severus, you're missing the point. Why would Frollo have combined all of us together if the puzzle was so easily solved? It doesn't make sense. If you really think about it, it seems like a very underhanded way to seek out someone who **doesn't want to be found**. _She poked her finger into his chest to accent her words before letting out a deep sigh.

 _I think he messed up, or rather someone else is controlling the strings. There are many puppets but only one master. The trail starts with **how** then why._

 _It seems like an awful lot of trouble to cover one's tracks._

 _I think..._ Severus' arms came to her elbows, his thumb running over her biceps. _I think you weren't the target. I think your 'accident' as they referred to it, was, in fact, that. But not in the way we've all been thinking._

Hermione's furrowed her brows, lowering her head down. Her brain was starting to jump onto the same track as his and her eyes widened. Her head fell back in shock, looking straight into his eyes. His hand came up to cup her cheek and her hands curled tighter into his jacket.

 _You know I would take you if I could. But I need you here..._

 _What do I need to do?_

 _Research, in the Library. I need you to find out anything you can about Frollo. If he went to school here, he should be mentioned in one of the Hogwarts History Yearbooks._

 _The ones they keep of all graduating classes?_

 _Yes the very same. You'll want to look between the year Riddle attended and the start of my first year._

Hermione nodded in understanding glancing over at the audience they had acquired. Snape followed her gaze and barely bit back the growl rising in his throat.

 _They're treating our relationship like a game._

 _I really don't much care what they think._ Hermione turned her no-nonsense look back to him.

 _You are very beautiful when you're angry._

 _Some people think I'm scary._

 _Absolutely terrifying._

Hermione let out a small snort and pushed lightly on his chest, her hard look cracked by the very smirk she'd learned from him that twitched at the corner of her lips.

 _I think we should give them something to remember._

 _Such as?_

 _Well, you haven't made anything up to me yet._ Her eyes lowered to his lips and she couldn't resist licking her own.

 _Aren't you worried that may ignite a little fire in your little-redheaded lemming?_

 _Ron? If he's got a problem with me being happy then he can sod off. Besides, I saw you goading him. Don't tell me you don't want to see his gobsmacked face._

 _How very Slytherin of you._

 _It's just a kiss, I know how much you hate public displays but...I really don't want you to go_ _without a kiss..._

 _A kiss goodbye?_

 _More like, a kiss to bring you home safely. I've found it's much easier to handle a difficult situation when you know something good is waiting for you at the end..._

Severus' brow ticked. He'd never expected anything but the worst possible outcome in any given situation. Even now, it was hard to believe that she would still be waiting for him to return. His heart was screaming at him to do anything she wished in that moment but his mind vastly out powered it. His natural protective nature and his addiction to puzzles and their solutions was a strong driving force. So far they hadn't truly been tested, at least not without the others company and now, it would be the second time, in the span of 24 hours that they would fight their battles alone. His eyes turned to the table narrowing around the edges before looking back down into her soft eyes. Eye's he had found to bring a comfort that he had never believed possible. Deep honey rich hues speckled with dark chocolate, eyes that held an intelligence rivaled only by his own but lacking in the worldly experience that brought true wisdom. A deep breath lowered his shoulders and raised his hands. Hermione shifted between them in a dance they had long since perfected. Her hand wrapped around his neck and the other ran up his chest; his took her waist and cupped her cheek, his long fingers cradling the back of her head to guide it where it had found its home. He hovered over her lips, his eyes turning away just for a moment before he felt the hand on his chest thump lightly returning his attention back to her. He smirked ever just so before letting his eyes close, tuning the world completely out.

Hermione held him close, pressing her chin up just a bit higher before tilting her head, she tried to coax him further but he still refused. She didn't much care about their audience, happy to show his love for her off, as it were. A small kick to the inside of his calf made him open his mouth to protest and she took the opportunity. He growled against her lips and she smiled.

"Now I've seen everything." Poppy sighed happily and slipped Minerva 2 galleons under the table.

Hagrid nodded in agreement and ran a hand down his face. "It's just so..." He trailed off unable to find the proper word for it. He was still a bit shell-shocked by the entire situation. The little girl who had grown before him was still very present in his mind and while he had no issues with Snape as a person, the idea that he was her _teacher_ still left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Draco, Harry and Ron all groaned and turned away. Ron felt his dinner rising in his throat and hastily gulped down his pumpkin juice, coughing slightly when it caught in his throat. Harry and Draco glanced at him before falling back into their chairs. Harry was trying to hide his smirk while Draco was just sour he'd lost money. Minerva simply lowered her eyes down pretending not to be affected at all by the circumstance, though it was very difficult and she actually dropped the food from her fork she was trying to casually take a bite of.

Hermione let out a happy sigh falling back onto her heels, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"I think you left a bruise."

"I'll make it up to you?"

"Cheeky."

Hermione tilted her head slightly licking her bottom lip savoring his taste, "Be careful..."

"I will." He lowered his head placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment before reluctantly pulling away. "Let me at least walk with you to the front gates..."

"You're not allowed outside..."

"To entrance then..."

"I have to go...and you're still in recovery..."

"I know...but..." She glanced to the others ridiculous faces from the table, "I don't want to face them right now..."

"It was your idea."

Hermione huffed softly and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Don't be insufferable."

"That is, my definition."

"Well, you need a new dictionary."

"I'm sure you could write one."

"Severus."

Her tone grew sharp and he couldn't help but concede. With a deep breath of his own, he let her take his arm turning them towards the doors, "You still need to eat."

"I will..."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Severus glanced back one more time before slipping the two of them through. Leaving the doors open he felt a sense of unease at what he was about to do. He didn't know how long he would be and he was sure the woman on his arm wouldn't rest until she had found the answers they were looking for. It wasn't so much dangerous as it was difficult. He hadn't been out in the world in some time and he didn't have anything but the clothes on his back to conceal himself. Sensing his train of thought Hermione brought them to a stop just before the grand staircase. She held her finger up to him begging him sightly to wait. She turned back to the great hall feeling his eyes watching her in confusion.

All heads rose when she returned and she gave each one of them a mighty glare that silenced any bumbling protests. Even Ron who had gone rather redfaced, was able to bite his tongue upon her approach. She gave each of them a glance in turn before leaning over collecting all the bets that had been made. She opened her hand and Draco quickly supplied a small pouch that he had in his pocket for carrying gemstones for the shop. It only had a few rubies inside but he wasn't about to risk losing much more than that. Hermione gave him a sharp nod and slipped all the bets inside. Without so much as a backward glance, she turned on her heel and went back out. Everyone at the table let out a collective breath.

Hermione trotted back to where she'd left Severus, a smug look on her face. When he raised his brow to her she cordially dropped the small pouch into his hand, "You'll need money."

Severus' brow rose and he couldn't help but snort humorously, "You are _very_ beautiful when you're angry."

"Learned from the best." She leaned up giving his cheek a final kiss before taking his hand again.


	43. Chapter 42

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Madame Pomphrey says you should take this?" Harry had drawn the short straw, quite literally, and had been tasked with approaching the witch who now sat inside one of the library's oversized chairs. She glanced up from the book she was reading looking at the potion in his hand.

"Oh, thank you." She set the book she was looking through aside taking the sickly pink vial. She didn't even pause when she tipped it back. She made a small face at the taste but just licked her lips, absently setting the vial aside. She leaned back into the chair, pulling the book back into her lap. When she realized he was lingering she raised her brow looking up through her lashes.

Hermione had taken the time to share Severus' theory with everyone. Minerva and Draco were immediately on her side but Harry, Ron, and Hagrid were still a bit at a loss. Poppy had decided to stay at least until he returned, in the case, he did actually come back injured and to make sure Hermione took proper care of herself in his absence. After a few light arguments, mostly between Ron and Hermione, everyone had a task to complete.

Minerva would look into any possible connections between the Aurors and officials present during the clean up after that night and the current state of affairs in the ministry by means of the school records that hadn't been destroyed during the final battle.

Hagrid would try and speak to the creatures left in the forbidden forest for any leads on any possible remaining Tamashiheki or Jinshinkin, and try to pinpoint the exact time they would have arrived in Britain.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had taken to the library with her, splitting up to search the voluminous stacks for anything they could find that might be useful in the coming days. From magical law, Ron; containment of dark creatures, Draco; and any recorded incidents of the Tamashiheki or Jinshinkin having ever been present at Hogwarts in the past, Harry.

Hermione stayed on the task Severus had given to her, but there were a lot of years to cover and her mind wasn't as focused as it should have been. She was worried, she could feel the wall between their connection and it only made her unease grow. The pain that had been kept at bay had been slowly returning as well, though thanks to Harry, it was starting to fade out again.

"What?"

Harry let out a heavy breath through his nose glancing behind him to make sure they were alone. When he was sure he took a knee beside the chair and lightly placed his hand over hers. "Are you _really_ alright?"

Hermione's hand twitched beneath his and she did her best to hide the sorrow in her eyes, "Yes."

"What about..." Harry glanced nervously to the side once more before lowering his voice to a whisper, "The baby? Was...was all that blood...?"

Hermione took in a sharp breath forcing it through her nose as her jaw clenched tight. _Of course_ Ginny would tell him. She pulled her hand a bit sharper than intended from under his hand and tightly took hold of the book in her lap. Her eyes refusing to meet his, "I lost it..."

Harry went still for a few long moments just taking in the concealed hurt on his best friend's face. It pained him to see her that way, regardless of the circumstances and he wanted to do anything he could to bring the happy friend he had grown up with back to him."I'm... I'm sorry..."

Hermione just shook her head, curling her legs tighter into the chair.

"You know...Ginny...she lost her first pregnancy too... it's supposedly really common...It was kind of a blessing at the time...neither of us was really ready, you know...? I mean...you always could uh... could try again...if you think you're ready...for something like that...?" Harry trailed off he could see the words he had been trying to use to being comfort were only deepening the sadness in her eyes. "Hermione?"

A small sniffle and curled lips were his response. He shifted on his knee trying to see into her face that she had turned away from him.

"Did...did he not want the baby?"

Hermione's brows furrowed and she waffled her head, her mouth was still locked tight as she tried to bring the words to her tongue.

"Did he...do something to you...to make you lose it?" Harry leaned forward a bit more earnestly the fear was clear in his voice but when she shook her head sharply his body relaxed. "What...what then?"

Hermione released the hold on her lips and turned her teary eyes directly into his soul. Harry felt the weight of her secret pressing against his heart and he wanted nothing more to relieve her of it. He pushed himself up and moved into the oversized chair with her. His arm coming around the back of her shoulders. She resisted for only a moment before letting her body rest against his. With another soft sniffle, she finally managed to relax her jaw enough to speak.

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to have children... Madame Pomphrey said..." She sniffled again her voice losing its confidence, "She said, that I'm...damaged... that I...That I might not ever be able to carry a child..."

Harry's heart broke for her, "Do you want a child with... _him?"_

Hermione pursed her lips, "I don't know...I...I never really thought about it until now..." Her eyes stared into the fabric of his shirt into the small woven threads, "I mean... that's what couples do right? I mean... that's what happens when people..."

"Love each other?"

"Yeah..."

"You love him?"

"Yeah, I do...more than I've ever loved anyone before..."

"Does he love you?"

"I'm sure of it..."

"Then it'll work out..." Harry gave her a gentle hug, "I mean, there are options right? It's not over yet..."

Hermione nodded slightly moving to complete the hug. She'd missed his hugs. She shifted slightly and felt his hold strengthen. She couldn't find the strength to be mad at him anymore. He was her friend, her best friend.

"Thank you, Harry, for everything...I know I haven't been the most grateful at times...but I really do appreciate all you've done for me..."

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad your alive and able to be mad at me." They both let out a soft giggle hugging each other close once more before coming apart. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a graceful smile. He returned her gesture with a gentle squeeze of her hand before carefully pulling himself from the chair.

"We'll figure all this out. I promise."

Hermione nodded her head and looked down at the book that had been wedged into the side of the chair. A thought crossed her mind and she decided to take the chance. "Harry?"

The man paused having made to return to his task, "Yeah?"

"How's Ron?"

Harry frowned softly glancing down the row. He could see him sitting at one of the study tables drooling over a book he'd been reading. His mouth wide open and braced on the hand he'd used to hold up his head. "He's uh...a bit confused I think..."

"I feel guilty...Like... I've done something..."

Harry turned back, "You haven't done anything. The war was just hard on him, you know? He...he just needs time to move on..."

"What if he can't?"

"He will." Harry let out a slow sigh through his nose, "I think he mostly just misses his friend."

Hermione looked down at the floor, she had been able to forgive Harry, perhaps it was time to forgive him too. "I don't want to hurt him..."

"Just be yourself. You shouldn't feel forced to do anything you don't want to. I know deep down he just wants you to be happy. It's just gonna take time for him to realize that... he's not the one to make you happy. At least, not the way he envisioned."

Hermione nodded slightly and couldn't help but let out a soft chortle, "When did you get so wise?"

"Well I had a lot of time without my voice of reason by my side, suddenly had to start thinking for myself."

Hermione laughed fully and shook her head. Harry gave her a bright smile and finally slipped away into the stacks. When he passed Ron he made sure to make a lot of noise. There was a heavy thump of a head meeting wood and a soft groan as the redhead was brought round again.

oOOo

Severus walked through the darkened alleys, his eyes searching for anyone of value. He'd managed a very convincing glamour over his person. His hair was a stark silver extended down to cover part of his face. He lengthened it to hang nearly down to his chest leaving the lank locks to flutter behind. His jacket was turned a deep blue with silver buttons. His boots made high covering his shins. He made his eyes a pale green and the lines over his face less visible. He even created a large scar over his left eye than ran all the way down to his chin. He could feel danger in the air and knew he had made his way into the pit of vipers. The people that moved around him paid him little attention but he could feel the unmistakable feeling of being watched by an unseen eye.

He scanned the crowd of black-clothed figures hiding their trespasses in the cover of darkness. When he turned a corner he could hear the sound of two pairs of boots distinctly trying to match his steps. His eyes narrowed and he used the reflection on one of the shop stall signs to see behind him. He knew their faces instantly and had to resist the urge to snarl. He kept his pace even and turned his head feigning interest in this and that.

He could tell they were trying to tail him but they were doing a horrible job at it. His search for information had so far been unfruitful. No one whom he'd been able to get alone long enough to extract information from had had anything viable to obtain. The most he'd learned was that nearly 6 years ago someone had been asking about creatures that would selectively take out people based on their moral character. No one he'd questioned thus far had had any insights on what, if any, of that type of creature even existed.

Everyone he'd managed to question had been very low level on the food chain and he knew he'd have to really make an effort to find anyone who would have had that level of information. Unfortunately, anyone who would have had that sort of information was either, dead, incarcerated, or so well hidden that even he would have trouble locating them. The underbelly of the magical world had definitely been thinned out in the years past, but a new breed was already slowly growing in its place. It wasn't the first time Severus had been to a place such as this but it definitely had been under different circumstances. Baring a darkmark in this realm used to be a one-way ticket to acquiring anything your heart desired. Now, however, he was very sure the mark would only gather him unwanted attention from the people he very much wanted to stay hidden from.

Another glance to the side confirmed without a doubt that he was being followed. He had feigned interest in some hard to find potions ingredients using the stalls high shelf to obscure himself. He could see the two death eaters that had been following him pull their wands free of their belts. His own slipped into his palm the very instant one of their eyes met with his. He turned abruptly and made his way down a deserted ally next to a nearby shop. He could hear the men pushing their way through the small throng of people that had gathered in front of a small slave auction of sorts.

He'd cast a protego on himself just as the first spell landed on his back. The force of which made him take an extra step.

"That was just a warning _new_ _comer_."

Severus turned slowly on his heel, raising his wand to the two that were pointed at him.

Antonin Dolohov and Amycus Carrow grinned darkly from beneath their cloaks. They shared a glance between each other before running their eyes from face to boots over Severus' glamoured form.

"You know," Amycus sing-songed licking one of his canines, "I distinctly remember another of our _brothers_ wearing a coat just like that. Don't you Antonin?"

"Oh yes, very clearly. Whatever happened to him?"

"I heard he died." The man's eyes shot to Severus' face, "A _traitor_ , killed by our dark lord."

" _Fascinating_."

He felt every hair on his body stand on end. A small twitch from the other's wand and Severus was gone, a black cloud of smoke left in his wake.

Neither one of them were quick enough to react to the wand pressed to their temple in quick succession from behind. Amycus got off a small shout before his body collapsed beside Dolohov's onto the dirty cobblestone.

Severus cast a quick notice-me-not spell over the entire alley before moving around their prone forms. He could kill them, rid the world of two more useless and dangerous humans. His wand hand twitched at the idea, but his anger towards the two of them wasn't enough to cast the spell. No, as much as he loathed their very existence, death was too much of a gift to give them. They needed to pay for their crimes in this world _and_ the next. His jaw twitched as he searched his pockets for something to form a portkey. His hand closed around the pouch Hermione had given him and he swiftly pulled it out.

He pulled one of the coins from the pouch without much thought and pressed his wand into the metal. A few whispered words and the coin glowed a deep green. His eyes turned down when Dolohov let out a small groan and opened one of his eyes. Severus gave him no chance, quickly delving into his mind. He tore painfully and unforgivingly through all the memories he had. When he had came across his time at the department of mysteries he resisted the urge to cast the same curse he had on Hermione. Oh the things he could do to this man if only he had the time. He pushed the memory aside and continued his search. Dolohov's ear and nose started to bleed heavily and the man was unable to organize his floating thoughts any longer. Severus snarled as he pulled back letting the man lose consciousness in his own blood before turning his wand to Carrow.

Repeating the same process with him, Severus collected way more information than he thought he would. Locations, times and dates, all filled his inner catalogue as he pulled the memories from the man's mind. Severus felt him start to struggle against the hold he had on him and pressed just a bit harder. His finger nearly slipped on the eyelid he kept open but he was able to split his focus. By the time he finished there was nothing but a shell of a man with glassy blood teared eyes. Severus canceled the spell and cast a subsequent obliviate over the two of them.

He cleared the blood from both of them and tied the two of them tightly together before pressing the portkey between the bindings. He pressed his wand to it and backed away. When the loud pop finished it's echo Severus removed the spell over the alley. A new destination already on his mind.

oOOo

"Ron? Ron, wake up." Harry's heavy voice and following push to the his head rose the sleepy-eyed man from his blissful slumber.

"Wassit?" Ron let out a deep yawn slowly pulling his head from the book he'd been reading. "We should go to bed...come on."

"Bu' we godda find dis stuff for Hermione..." His words were almost too slurred to make out. He rubbed a hand down his face finally bringing his friend into focus.

"Yeah, I know but it'll be there in the morning..."

"Wha' time izzit?" Ron yawned again looking around for a clock.

"2 am...come on. Draco went to get Hermione, none of us are going to be any help if we don't sleep properly."

That got Ron moving, he clumsily pushed himself to his feet looking around the library for the blond. Harry shook his head slightly and let out a deep yawn himself before turning to the sound of shuffling footsteps.

"Did you find her?"

"No, she wasn't where I last gave her one of those potions. Do you think she went to bed already?"

Both Harry and Ron let out a small snort. No way she had left the library before any of them.

"Hey, where was that one spot she always sat in when she was really focused on something?" Harry ran a hand through his hair, it wasn't uncommon for them to lose track of her in the library. She was like a ninja of the shelves when she was on to something.

"The window seat that over looked the lake?"

"Yeah, let's look there."

All three men gathered their various discarded clothing before following after the other. A soft purring noise rose their brows and they turned to follow the sound. Ron rounded the corner first and he felt his heart thump with long forgotten memories. Harry and Draco came to flank him and they both visibly relaxed.

Hermione was curled up in the seat, her head was turned away pressed into the cool glass of the window pane. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, one hand still on the book that was propped against her bent knees. She had taken off her shoes and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt in the process of becoming comfortable. Her brow was still deeply furrowed as if she were still thinking even in her sleep and her lips were partially open making each rise and fall of her chest release a soft purr.

Harry and Draco didn't give the visual much thought but Ron had never seen anyone more beautiful. He stepped closer and gently pulled a bit hair from her face letting out a deep breath as his trembling fingers brushed against her warm flesh.

Harry shifted his weight, suddenly remembering their final visit from Madame Pomphrey. He reached into his pocket pulling out the deep blue vial, completely missing the way Ron looked at Hermione.

"Do you think we should wake her up to take this?" Harry looked at Draco who was narrowing his eyes at Ron. He'd taken to leaning against the wall they had come around and crossed his arms when the dolt dared to touch her. He didn't have any feelings for her, but he felt that Severus wouldn't much care for the look on the man's face and felt a small bit of protective nature rising in his blood.

"Huh?" He turned his head away looking to the vial, "Yeah, probably. What is it?"

"Dreamless sleep I think?" He offered the vial to him before looking at Ron. He had pulled his hand back by then and was just standing beside the window looking down at her, seeing nothing of serious concern he turned his eyes back to Draco.

"Nah, this is something else. It's too dark. We should definitely give it to her." He handed back the vial and shifted against the wall letting out another deep yawn.

Harry nodded his head and came to stand beside Ron, sparing him a small glance but didn't take in the longing in his eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry's hand pressed gently onto her shoulder and he jumped when she did.

Her eyes went wide and wild for just a moment, her entire body going tense as if he'd just struck her. A name dying out over her lips before it could truly be heard. She blinked rapidly before falling back against the wall with a small groan.

"What?" She didn't mean to snap but she hadn't meant to fall asleep either. Her brain was still trying to catch up to the mini-surge of adrenaline that had run through her that made her head light and her body heavy. She palmed her eyes with a small groan.

Harry didn't take offense, "Let's go to bed, yea? We're all exhausted, and none of us are really getting any work done anyway..."

Hermione sighed heavily and pushed the hair from her face, it was then she noticed a weight on her shin from where Ron had let his hand come to rest after she jumped awake. "I don't want to..." She wanted to be there the second Severus returned.

Harry looked down at the potion in his hand then to Draco who gave him a look for him to just get on with it. "Well, we're going to bed, can you take this before we go? I don't want to get in trouble with Madame Pomphrey."

Hermione turned her head from the window and took the vial without processing what color it was. They all had been dutifully bringing her potions and she had stopped caring about what they contained. She tipped it back and let out a small gag at the strong citrus taste. Her eyes went completely out of focus the next second and she barely had the chance to hand the vial back before it slipped from her fingers dropping onto her chest before rolling over the book in her lap. Harry scrambled to keep the vial from falling to the floor while Ron lunged forward to keep Hermione from slumping out of the seat.

"Woah...That worked fast." Ron grunt as he gave her a none-too-gentle push back into the window seat accidentally stepping on Harry's foot in the process.

"Ow! Jeeze Ron..." Harry stood back up and pursed his lips as Hermione continued to slump down. The concentration that had been marred over her brow was gradually releasing with all the other muscles of her body. Ron grunted an apology as he tried to make room for him to stand.

Draco opened his eyes lazily looking at the scene, "Well what do we do with her now?" He mumbled half-heartedly, though his eyes did narrow at where Ron's hands had drifted in the process of keeping her in place. He didn't know why exactly it rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was the look in the redhead's eyes or perhaps is was that he felt a sort of loyalty to Severus and felt like he was responsible for his woman in his absence. Whatever it was, Draco was too tired to process.

"We can't leave her like this..." Ron mumbled his eyes traveling down her legs as they started to stretch out, in the process his hand slipped from her knee onto her thigh and he felt an odd lump growing in his throat, "Where was she staying before? She wasn't hospital wing when Hagrid and I made it back there."

Draco yawned his next sentence, "Probably...mmph in his rooms." He rubbed his eye missing the look of horror on the two Gryffindors faces.

"What?" Ron's voice squeaked around the growing lump in his throat.

"How do his rooms even still exist?"

"His wards were strong, the castle did move them though they're not connected to the office or classroom anymore."

"That's not the point!" Ron's voice rose and all of them winced as it echoed through the empty library.

Draco had had enough of the whiney man and pushed himself from the wall, "Are you a _special_ kind of thick?"

Ron's hold tightened unconsciously and Hermione let out a soft noise trying to shift her leg in her sleep but only managed to twitch in his hold. "What does _that_ mean you greasy ferret?"

"Alright woah, everyone just calm down." Harry came to stand between them and let out a heavy breath, "We could take her to the head rooms with us." Harry said helplessly. He looked between the three of them relaxing as the stress and tension ebbed away. He let out another sigh and looked at Draco, "Where were you going to sleep?"

"McGonagall offered me the Head boy suite, it's closer than the dungeons and personally I couldn't care as long as it happens soon..." His last word trailed off as he let out a large yawn, his temper ebbed away to fatigue but he did give a very cold glare to Weasley who was no doubt trying to curse him on fire from over the top of Harry's head.

"That's what she offered us, do you think there will be enough beds?"

"I'll take the couch, chair, whatever, let's just get out of here."

Harry mirrored the others yawn and turned his head back to Ron. He noticed his hand was still holding on, a little too tightly, to Hermione's thigh and just prayed that he didn't leave a bruise. Merlin help them if he left a bruise.

"Come on," he reached for his wrist but Ron quickly moved it out of his way.

There was a long silence as everyone took stock of the other. Draco found he just didn't care and apathetically turned his head away leaning back against the wall. He wanted to just go home, kiss his daughter goodnight and sleep next to his wife. The entire situation was messed up from the ground up. He didn't want to play hero, he just wanted to live in peace.

Ron was struggling inside himself. Seeing Hermione actually kissing Snape had hit harder than anything else. He was a confused as he was jealous. His jealousy came from a man he had hated for so many years. For the life of him he couldn't see what she saw in him. He hadn't changed. He was still some greasy death eater hiding under the cloak of Dumbledore's good name. Even with all he had learned about the man and his motivation for doing what he did, it didn't excuse him. Not in Ron's book. To him, the world was simple, black and white and Severus Snape would always be on the dark side to him. What could Hermione possibly see in him? Was it the danger? Was it the thrill? He could be dangerous and brooding too. He could be whatever she wanted, he only needed the chance.

Harry had so many things running through his mind, little minnows swimming through his thoughts too quick to really latch onto. The entire night had gone without a hitch until now. He knew Ron was hot headed and short tempered but he also knew why McGonagall had insisted he stay with them until the trial was over. It was better to keep him under lock and key lest he spill the magical beans and blow everyone's world wide open. He had tried to explain the situation to him regarding Snape but he was sure that he had heard a single word.

"How are we gonna get her there?" Ron shattered everyone's pensive.

"Whaddya mean?" Draco turned back towards them, letting out another large yawn.

"I mean," Ron finally swallowed down the lump in his throat and looked back towards Hermione, "None of us have wands right? Should we...carry her?"

Something was throwing pebbles against a wall inside Harry's brain but he couldn't find the focus to understand its meaning. "Yea, I guess. Should we take turns? It's like five flights of stairs..."

"I can do it." Ron hurriedly replied. "I'm more awake than both of you and we wouldn't want to drop her or nothing like that."

Before the other two could think to respond Ron was already pulling Hermione into his arms. The raised seat made the adjustment rather easy but when he pulled her from its ledge he hadn't been expecting the sheer fluidity of her completely relaxed body. Thankfully, Harry still had a few wits about him and caught her around her waist. Her shirt slipped up her back and he had to scramble to keep Ron from losing his hold completely.

A push here and a pull there brought Hermione up to a more feasible position, though her shirt had been tangled below her chest. Ron shifted his arms again and took hold of the curve of her bare waist finally getting a firm hold. He let out a deep sigh looking down at her head that was scrunched between her curled shoulders. Her face was just as serene as it had been in the window and he let loose the breath he'd been holding.

Harry made a point of pulling down her shirt where he could before taking a cautious step back. "You sure you got her?"

"Yeah, no worries." Ron made a point of lifting her just a bit to test his hold.

"Right... I'll take her next if you get tired..." Harry gave him a once over before grabbing her shoes.

"I'll be fine Harry, let's go."

Draco pulled away from the pillar he'd been leaning against, something was forming in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't put a name to it. When Ron passed by he felt a small tick near his temple. Believing it to simply be exhaustion he pushed the feeling away rubbing the jumping muscle.

They made it into the main hall and up two flights of stairs before Ron finally ran out of steam. At the top of the landing, he paused having to use his knee to press her sagging waist back up. Harry and Draco were about half a staircase behind but they both shared a worried look. Ron ignored both of them and took the next staircase as it settled into place.

By the time they all made it to the proper floor they were beyond exhausted. Ron's hold had slipped again but he was still holding on. Harry moved quickly to push open the grand door that marked the head boy and girl suite.

"Mind her head."

"I am..which room is for the girl?" Ron looked around the common room that had lit upon their entry. Two doors stood marked for next years head boy and head girl. A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin.

"I don't think it matters...just take her in there..." Harry unknowingly pointed to the Slytherin door.

Ron frowned slightly but did as Harry instructed. He pushed the door open with his foot looking around. The bed was at least a queen, much larger than the ones in the dorms. Harry moved around Ron, quickly setting down her shoes before pulling back the green sheets. Ron paused for only a second before lowering her down into the soft-pressed sheets. His eyes catching on the small curve of scar that curved its way up her exposed stomach. Before he could really think too much about it his fingers reached down and traced over a small section.

"Ron..." It was warning filled with concern. Harry straightened himself up.

"You never did tell me what happened... why all of this is happening..." Ron's eyes shined with a deep hurt, a hurt Harry knew all too well.

"Not tonight... alright?" Harry pulled Ron's wrist carefully from Hermione's stomach and pulled the hem of her shirt down giving Ron a pointed look.

"Yeah...alright..." Ron didn't resist but didn't turn away either, "Should... should we leave her in her clothes...?"

"She'll be fine..." Harry pulled the blanket up to her chin before taking Ron's elbow. "Let's go..."

Ron resisted for a few moments before heeding to his pull. He turned away but looked back over his shoulder one last time. Hermione sighed softly and rolled her head away from him, his heart ached at the sight and he lowered it down stepping through the doorway.

The rooms on the other side were open now and they crossed through the common room to the other side. Harry had released him when they had crossed the threshold and was already sagging with the idea of crawling into bed.

Draco had forgotten what he said about taking the couch and had immediately started to undress when he saw the large bed. A small trail of clothes marking his path. He laid face down on one of two beds that had been left in the room. They weren't as big as the other but they were still larger than the dormatorys. He was already out, not caring at all that he hadn't covered himself completely. His back exposed to the two from under the deep blue sheets.

Three fading marks outlined the muscle of his back and Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Ron didn't take notice of it at all, his gaze immediately going to the only bed left. He didn't really want to sleep in the same room as Malfoy anyway and turned away.

"Ron?"

"I'll take the couch." He grumbled.


	44. Chapter 43

The world turned slowly, everything upside down and grey. A soft shimmering silver light came from below, crystal tears falling from reddened cheeks into the gently swirling liquid beneath.

"Tell us where he is." An icy unforgiving voice turned the room even colder.

"I don't know..." Hiccups and swallowed fear made a trembling noise against such a powerful force.

"You _will_ tell us, Ms. Granger, whether you want to or not." Frollo's voice rose with anger and his arm lowered sharply.

Hermione struggled against the chains that held her. Her body swinging from the effort. Her wrists connected with the chains around her ankles bowing her shoulders down. Her head shook vehemently as the chain that held her aloft gave a mighty jerk before lowering down. The feeling of falling was quickly overtaken by a frigidly cold water that invaded her nose. A gasping breath, a human response to being deprived, filled with frigid water that moved like air stole away all other senses. She struggled in vain against the ties that bound her.

The ethereal water that sought to steal her breath started to change its silver colors. Her eyes wide as she felt the very life being taken from her body. Just before she was sure she couldn't handle another second the chain that chaffed her skin jerked and she was pulled from beneath the water's surface.

Everything inside her trembled with pain. The lingering droplets that ran down her face burned as if electrified as they returned to their source.

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"I don't know! I d-on't know!" Her voice cracked as she tried to spit up the fire inside. Her body continued its slow turn and she couldn't help the rising bile in her throat. "Please, stop this! I don't know!"

When her body came round full circle again the man who controlled her descent into the torturous pool beneath had changed. Ron looked back at her now, shoulders slumped, his face and heart broken before her.

"Why... why did...you leave me behind...?"

The sorrow in his voice wrenched a sob from deep inside her soul. She could only shake her head to his simple question. She watched the boy she had loved turn into the man that had come to be. His dark eyes shadowed by an anger that boiled inside him.

"I could have been your everything...I love you...so much..."

"Ron please... don't do this..."

"Why wasn't it me!?" His face snarled and morphed into the monster that had torn everything they could never have had to shreds. Its large clawed hand rose up as its jowls opened wide the scream of an anguished man calling out from its void.

Hermione screamed with all the terror inside her soul as she felt herself falling head first into the swirling waters below. She twisted and turned in panic against the chains but found herself enveloped by a pain that she had never felt before. It stole the very breath from her lungs. She eyes stared up into the light that shone from somewhere unseen as she continued her descent. With one last ounce of air that remained she called out against all that stood against her. A name, a single thought.

The world grew dark around the edges, folding in on itself giving way to a new image. A new sense. A feeling of warmth started to envelop her senses and she could hear her name as if coming from a great distance. Fighting against unfelt winds to reach her.

Ron jerked awake to the sound of a sharp gurgled noise. His eyes were barely able to make out the room around him that was flooded with sunlight. His brain quickly caught up to the rest of his body as a choking noise rang through the quiet morning air. Hastly, he rolled himself from the couch and wiped the drool from his cheek, his eyes bouncing between the two rooms. The door that Draco and Harry had gone through was closed but the door to Hermione's room was still as they had left it. Another strangled noise confirmed that it was indeed coming from inside. With all the grace of a sloth on land he pushed himself up to his feet swaying from the rush of blood to his brain.

He managed to make it to the doorway and turned his head to see the bed. Hermione laid tangled in the sheets, her face pressed a little too far into her pillow to be comfortable and her arms seemed restricted by the way the fabric had contorted around her. Ron hesitated before coming closer spurred on by the rapid movement of her back.

"Hermione?" How voice was rough, like gravel underfoot and he had to clear his throat.

His voice only caused her to struggle against the sheets, a low whine filling the room.

Ron glanced back over his shoulder before coming fully into the room. His footsteps were heavy, and his heart was pounding. She was obviously in distress but what could he do? He ran his eyes over the mess of blanket and sheets coming to the edge of the bed.

"'Mione?" His hand reached out cautiously, she had been known to strike out in her sleep, she'd punched both Ron and Harry at least once when they tried to wake her. Moving more towards her head, to avoid being hit, he cautiously reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. His eyes flared at the feeling but he pushed it all back, trying to remember his therapy. He'd almost lost himself last night, too fatigued to remember the exercises. Now, in the light of a new day he was able to keep himself from losing control.

"Hermione? You... you're all tangled up okay? I'm... I'm just going pull the sheets a little... I'm... I'm not trying to do anything funny..."

He waited for a response, though he hadn't really expected one. When she didn't move he reached around her shoulder giving the sheet that had wound its way around her hands a gentle pull. Her arms were stiff but eventually gave way. Her arms free, he lifted one then the other to help open her chest so she could breathe. His hand ran under her head and cupped her cheek, turning it out of the pillow. Her body shuddered as it took a full breath before relaxing back down. He continued, doing his very best not to touch her skin. When he got to her hip, however, the sheet was too tightly wound to avoid pressing into her skin and he had to make a decision. Her breathing had calmed down from just untangling her arms and the small shifting had released her face from the pillow. By all rights he could just leave her as she was.

"Ron? What're you doing?" Harry's sleep-heavy voice made him jump with a soft squeak. His hand still held the sheet that he'd freed and he was quite sure the scene didn't look as innocent as it was.

Ron turned to face him quickly, "She was tangled up...and having a nightmare or something." He rambled, hastily dropping the sheet in his hold.

Harry's eyes took in every centimeter on Ron's face, he wanted to believe him but his reputation for these situations was not to be ignored, "She looks fine now..."

Ron looked back, "Yeah, she does..." He swallowed down the rising feelings and counted to ten silently. "Do you think there'll be breakfast?"

"Probably..." Harry relaxed slightly, "We should probably take a shower though, come on..."

Ron nodded, hesitantly looking down once again, he pulled the sheet he'd dropped up to her shoulder before making his way over. Harry made room for him and made sure to pull the door closed behind them.

 _Hermione?_

 _Severus?_

 _What's wrong?_

 _Where are you?_

 _I'm close. I'm almost finished._

 _Are_ _you safe?_

 _I'm safe. I am close._

 _Show me..._

 _I can't... you're mind isn't active enough...your body is still in forced_ _slee-_

 _Severus? Severus?!_

Severus was beyond exhausted. The sun had risen, and all the shadows had slipped back into their holes. He had managed more than he thought he would but he was still missing a crucial piece of the puzzle. One final piece that would set them all free. His right leg was makng him limp and he had to pause to rub the muscle loose. His silver hair fell down from his shoulders blocking the dark figure that lurked in the shadow of a building to his right. His senses sparked just as the stunner hit his ribs with enough force to send him toppling sideways. The frock coat Hermione had bought him absorbed the spells effect but it left a heat in its place making him hiss. Three more spells shot off in quick succession two of which bounced off the shield he had conjured while the first left a burn over his chest.

Severus shot back his own series of spells but the man who dared to attack him disappeared with a loud crack causing them to fly past where he had stood into a stone wall where they left distinct black scorch marks. Severus barred his teeth pushing himself back onto his feet.

"Insolent." His eyes shot to his left where he heard two more distinct cracks. His jaw twitched, he was out numbered. Not heavily but enough. He turned slowly on his heel, his wand raised and at the ready. When he saw the leg of one of his would-be assailants he didn't hesitate to fire off a rather nasty curse. He took a small satisfaction in the blood that sprayed over the cobblestone and the cry of pain as the man lost his leg. He could feel the other's energy disappearing one after the other in quick succession.

He straightened himself up to his full height following after the whimpers of the man he'd managed to hit. When he rounded the corner his eyes narrowed. He was young, young enough to be Hermione's age. He flicked his wrist ripping back the hood that covered his face while his boots stained with the boy's blood. He knew him, more so he'd _taught_ him.

"Davis."

The boy whimpered weakly, "Please don't kill me...I was just following orders! Please... I'll tell you anything you want to know!" His hands attempted to hold into what was left of his leg but fruitless endeavor; the boy was going to bleed out in a few minutes. Severus' jaw twitched.

"Who's orders?"

The boy was growing paler by the second and he was obviously struggling to speak through the pain. However, before he could form an answer, his body gave a sharp jerk and his eyes went white. Severus stepped back sharply as the residual energy of the killing curse fizzled through Davis' body. A cloak disappeared around the edge of the building before a loud crack echoed through the empty streets.

Severus cursed under his breath and turned away from the body, his unique sense told him there was no one left. Whatever they had been after, it apparently wasn't enough to risk their lives for. Severus waffled on what to do before kneeling down before the young man. Another young life falling heavily down upon his shoulders.

His eyes rose to the castle's high spires that rose through the fog of morning off in the distance. People would be moving about soon and he had to make sure he wasn't seen among them in such circumstance. With a morose glance to the boy, he banished away the blood that was still seeping through the old dirty stones.

oOo

"Where did these clothes come from?" Ron stood in the boy's room a towel around his waist having given over the shower to Draco who had finally decided to get out of bed.

"Home, I think Minerva sent her house elf to collect them," Harry replied absently reading the small letter that had accompanied his. His son's messy 'I love you', warming his heart.

"Ah, would explain this." Ron lifted up one of his brother's box of sweets that had been tucked into his sweater. He tossed the box to Harry with a chuckle and started to pull his fresh clothes on for the day.

Draco joined them sometime later looking much more refreshed than he had when he woke, though he did make a face at the two of them eating sweets on the bed.

"What're you two back in your school days?"

"You should try one," Harry said with a smirk, "They're really good." He offered out a brightly wrapped candy to the sour-looking man.

"Pass. "

"Did your wife send you anything?" Harry popped the rejected candy into his mouth.

"Nothing I'm going to share." Draco scoffed and shook his head as Harry's face turned Gryffindor colors.

"Should we check on Hermione?"

"Nah, Madam Pomphrey came in while you were showering and said she won't be awake for some time, I guess the potion she gave her forces you to sleep for 9 hours."

"Did you think to ask the name?" Draco fell back onto the bed he'd claimed and reached down to put on his socks and boots.

"Nightdrop? I think. I've never heard of it."

"Oh, that's a serious potion extremely complicated too." Draco hummed as he pulled the laces on his boots.

"How serious?" Ron leaned up then chewing like a goat around the taffy he'd shoved in his mouth.

"Like, the world could be burning down and she wouldn't even feel the flames. They use it to keep people in comas usually but in small doses, it helps the body heal." Draco spoke without a single ounce of care as if he were reading a grocery list.

"Why would she need to sleep that deep?"

"I don't know, I'm not a healer." Draco flicked his shoulder and thumped his boot down adjusting his foot. He checked his watch and sighed softly, "Did she mention breakfast?"

"Yeah, around ten." Harry pushed the box of sweets back to Ron leaning down to put on his own shoes. "It's 9:30 now, do you think Snape came back during the night?"

Draco pushed himself to his feet looking at the door to the room, "If he did, he'd be in there, so, I'm going to guess, no."

Harry's brow worried, "Do you think he's hurt?"

"I don't know..." Draco mirrored his concern but he kept it off his face feigning a cool indifference. "I'm going to head down."

"We'll join you, come on Ron, she'll be fine, Madam Pomphrey probably cast a charm to alert her when she wakes up."

"Yeah, alright."

Draco rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door, he pulled it open without much care and made his way to the main door. He glanced behind for only a second before leading the way.

oOo

Severus blinked his vision clear moving the dirt over the makeshift grave he had made. It wasn't much, a transfigured box and a simple name on a headstone on the very edge of an old cemetery. It eased his mind marginally to know that the boy was laid to rest in some manner. He wasn't sure if there would be anyone to mourn him, or if he'd a family left. He hadn't found anything in his pockets to suggest he had anyone waiting for his return but who carried family photos with them when they were searching out a dangerous man?

His body felt heavy and his magic was surely dwindling. No doubt the streets of Hogsmeade would be safe to return to in the full light of day. Though he had changed his glamour to something much easier to maintain as his magic continued to decline. His previous persona was still very well known it seemed but he had known the risk. It had provided him plenty of opportunities but also grave risk. He was sure that word would spread quickly through the underworld. Though those who had seen through his disguise had been aptly taken care of, he was very sure the others would still be seeking him out. If only to make a name for themselves.

With a final sigh, Severus turned on the spot. The black cloud that accompanied his apparation materialized just before the boarder of Hogmead. With a final check that the glamuor was in place; he stepped out of the trees and onto the main street.

People were moving about their daily lives each one to occupied with their own world to pay an old man any attention. Severus had used the very same glamor he had when he'd been living in the small town what felt like a life time ago. His aged face and slow walk helped him meld into the shadows. He walked with purpose keeping his senses open for any familiar energies. His observations paused over the small news stand on the corner.

 ** _DEATH EATERS CAPTURED BY MYSTERIOUS VIGILANTY_**

Severus paused at the headline, he couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous nature of it. Still curiousity was an evil mistress and he dug into his pockets. He paid the man and even have him a very uncharacteristic thank you before continuing on his path. He read the article below for any useful hidden insights before taking a turn. When he lifted his eyes down the path that led to Hogwarts he frowned. Shacklebolt was standing at the gates with one of his associates. Deciding to take a different route he turned down a small alley and into the woods.

His body screamed for rest but the adrenaline of possibly being spotted kept his feet moving. He rounded a small tree before counting his paces, when he felt the Earth's texture change underfoot he pointed his wand down. A small tremor erupted before the old hidden stone moved aside. Severus wasted no time descending.

He reached out for Hermione again but found her mind just as chaotic as it had been before. Just the swirling colors and sounds of a mind at rest greeted him and he found an odd feeling growing in his chest. He knew the passage he'd chosen would lead straight into the dungeons, he knew he could pass into the castle unseen and slip into his rooms for a much needed rest. He knew this, and yet, the very idea of not sleeping with Hermione wrapped around his body left an ache in his heart.

He knew the risk, he understood the circumstance. Yet still, he wanted to sleep beside her. It was odd if him to want to willing put himself at such high risk even he knew how foolish it was. When he moved aside the warded stones he had to choose. The safety how dungeon rooms would provide, or the warmth her essence brought to his soul.

Could he choose her over himself?

Before Severus could really ponder the implications of such a choice his feet had led him past his rooms and onto the main floor. He blinked from his stupor as the sun beamed in through stained glass. He turned back from which he came and wondered briefly how he could have made such a miscalculation. He stared down the dimly lit corridor for what felt like days. Days and years of having followed its path to solitude, to _safety_ from everyone and everything. It had been his _home_. Slowly, with more resolve than before he turned back into the hall. He hadn't passed the point of no return, he could still hide inside the darkness the dungeons provided. But his home didn't lie in the shadows of dank corridors; his home, his true place, fell in the arms of his junior, a woman who had so expertly encapsulated his heart he hadn't even seen her coming.

His internal dialogue had brought him closer, he could feel her now as if she were standing right beside him. The final staircase was taken with increasing difficulty but the very idea that he would be beside her soon pushed him forward just a bit more.

Passing through the door to the common room he moved without pause like a shadow in the waning sun. When his eyes finally fell upon her his heart stilled and his fatigue tripled. He barely managed the spell to remove his jacket, shirt and boots before he let his wand fall heavily on the bedside table. The sun was peeking in through the curtains lighting the white of her shirt like a beacon. He crawled in from the far side of the bed and leaned over her sleeping face, his fingers gently tracing the lines of her brow. With the softest of kisses to her temple he settled down beside her pulling her close to his chest. He adjusted her arms to rest between them before tucking her head beneath his chin. He was home.


	45. Chapter 44

"I understand your concern Minister but as you can see, by my standing before you, that none of them left the castle last night." Minerva's clipped tone had a slightly friendly undertone but she was making sure that the council member who had accompanied him was unaware of just how deep their loyalties lied.

"It's just a formality Minerva, after all, it's very unusual for those who are accused to be placed under someone else's watch during the proceedings." Augusta gave the elder woman a faint smile turning her eyes up to take in the beauty of the grand entrance hall. "It has been some time since I've walked these halls, the restoration is really spectacular."

"Thank you, a lot of work went into preserving the history of this school." Minerva could play nice, even when she didn't want to. She had taken notice of the softness in the other's eyes but she was no fool.

"I just have a few questions for the boys, a few loose ends if you will. The proceedings will continue this afternoon, I suspect we'll be calling on them at that time, could we use the floo in your office?"

"What of Ms. Granger?"

"Unfortunately, I can not say much. There is a high possibility that the council push for her incarceration."

Minerva came to an abrupt halt her eyes narrowing dangerously as if sensing the shift in the air Augusta came to a stop and turned slowly towards her leaving Shacklebolt in the middle.

"I understand you concern Minerva, I do. But her past cannot excuse her present."

"Her past!?" Minerva's voice made the walls of the castle tremble, even though it was low, it could be felt all around. "Her past is the only reason any of us have a present."

Shacklebolt couldn't help but puff up standing behind her proclamation.

"Harry Potter-"

"Harry Potter wouldn't have survived his first year if it hadn't been for her brilliance and keen logic."

"I understand that Minerva, _I_ do." Augusta's voice took a less professional tone and she took a small step towards her, "Not all of us in the ministry are so jaded that we can't see her value to the wizarding world."

Minerva huffed, her ruffled feathers slowly coming down, her eyes darting to the two heads that peeked from around the doors of the great hall watching the entire exchange. "And yet."

"Some of us are seeking other alternatives. I assure you. Please, just let this take its course."

Minerva turned her sharp eyes to Shacklebolt who gave her a slight incline of his head. A final calming breath and another quick glance to the boys that ducked back inside the great hall moved her feet once again.

"The boys will answer your questions, there is nothing to hide here." Minerva stepped past the witch and pushed open the doors to the great hall just as Harry and Ron scrambled back into their seats.

oOOo

"So to your knowledge, neither one of you are able to replicate such a complicated spell, how did you put it Mr. Malfoy? Exposed her soul? Nor explain exactly _how_ Ms. Granger was able to expel the creature from inside her?"

Draco ran a hand down his face with a heavy sigh, "Like I said before, there was a potion that was created by her, the notes to which were lost when the house went up in flames. I know there was a spell to open the scar on her chest or back or someplace but no one knows it's exact nature and those notes too, are lost."

"And the texts explaining this creatures tendencies? It's strengths and weaknesses?"

Harry leaned forward then, his tone just as exasperated, "Lost in the fire."

"This fire, it was magically created?"

"Yes." They spoke in tandem.

"What color was it again?"

"Blue. It was blue. Just like I showed you last night."

"And when-"

"When it was gone all that was left was Hermione and the remains of the house." Harry had clipped his memory then. He had been very careful not to show Snape in a clear form, but he was starting to get a headache from trying to keep everything straight. Thankfully, Draco had been able to lie much better than he and a clear storyline had been hammered out.

"And you were there Mr. Malfoy because?"

"I owed a debt to McGonagall for helping me restart my life."

"A rather powerful way to repay a debt."

"It's a good life."

A soft chime sounded just as she opened her mouth to ask another question. All heads turned to Poppy who had joined them sometime in the middle of everything taking to her tea, silently listening in on everything.

"Ah, Ms. Granger's potion should be wearing off." Poppy made to stand.

"Do you mind if I come with you Poppy? I'm rather concerned about her well being given the incident that occurred yesterday."

"An incident you caused..." Ron mumbled under his breath, thankfully on Harry was close enough to hear his jibe.

Shacklebolt stood in Augusta's stead placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, "I think my face would be easier to handle given the circumstances."

The woman took the hint and settled back into her chair looking around the table. "Alright, I'm finished here. Perhaps Minerva and I can take a nice walk to the head office and get the floo connected to the proper department."

Harry interjected their process, "Councilwoman, when will be allowed to go home?"

"Soon I suspect, there will be a private meeting later today, you will all be informed then as to the outcome of your involvement. Aside from you, Mr. Weasley, I'm not even sure why your here but the ministry has no business with you."

Draco sneered, Harry paled and Ron looked dejected. Her words hit harder than he cared to admit and his entire body sunk down into the chair.

"This way please." Minerva didn't miss the look on Ron's face and felt a bit of guilt inside her heart. She escorted Augusta out followed by Poppy and Shacklebolt leaving the boys to their own.

Shacklebolt and Poppy took to the stairs while Minerva and Augusta turned. Shacklebolt made sure they were well outside of any lingering ears before opening his mouth.

"How is she, truly?"

"The physical damage to her body has been dealt with but I fear the emotional trauma of all these events has worn her mind thin. Is there nothing you can do?"

"I've done my best to see that Ms. Granger has been dealt a fair hand but even my power only goes so far in the international realm. They have something secret that they are waiting to use. Something they claim is full proof in proving her innocence. My influence has only gathered so much but I know it has something to do with Frollo's new policy regarding prisoners in Azkaban."

"A new policy?"

"Well, it's not that new, to be honest, and I had meant to make time to find out just what exactly they're doing but I am only one man. The ministry is still rebuilding itself. There are many things that have been left unchecked and I have found only a few of those willing to see my side of things."

Poppy pursed her lips tightly, "This...Frollo, where does he stand?"

"I'm not sure, he was appointed before I was placed into office, he has a rather strong support in the way of ridding the world of all those who would stand to see the third coming, as it were, but even I can't discern his motivations."

"A true riddle indeed."

They went silent, taking in their own thoughts. Poppy's brisk walk brought them before the headrooms in no time and she didn't linger over the door. Shacklebolt followed her in, taking in the room with fond memories.

"Not a bad prison."

"Indeed." Poppy moved towards the only door that had been left closed allowing the Minister to come to her side before she pushed it open. Her heart screeched to a halt when she turned towards the bed. She could feel Shacklebolt at her back and could do nothing to obscure what had already been seen.

As if sensing their presence Hermione let out a soft groan and shifted onto her other side. The arms that held her close adjusted for her change in position before settling back down. Neither the mediwitch nor the minister dared to breathe. Stunlocked in place at the smile on Hermione's face as she pressed back into the warmth behind and tangled her fingers in the hand that held her waist.

"You know, I think I'll take that cup of tea now..." There had been no offer of tea since his arrival but in light of the sight before him, he found that his brain could form nothing else.

"Yes, quite." Madame Pomphrey backed them out of the room pausing only long enough to place the tiny black vial upon a table just inside the door. She cast one more glance towards the sleeping couple unable to keep the happiness from spreading in her heart at the look of complete serenity over Severus' face.

oOOo

"So, should we go back to the library or...?"

"You actually want to go there?" Harry couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Well yea, I mean, I've not done anything else...to help Hermione..."

Harry's humor fell away from his face. Harry looked at Draco who was scowling down at what was left of his scone. He flicked his shoulder before pushing his plate away, "We need answers, we need something before they come for us, and a secure place to hide it should we be unable to meet with Granger before then."

Harry nodded and gave a small half-cocked smile in Ron's direction, "Alright let's go see if any of us will be any use. Three brains compared to hers shouldn't do too bad right?"

Draco snorted but kept his mouth shut. He dragged himself up to his feet his mind elsewhere. Namely, where his godfather was and had been. There were still enemies out there of that he was quite sure. He had done his best at avoiding past acquaintances but there were still times where he would receive the random death threat.

oOOo

By the time Shacklebolt and Madame Pomphrey had made it to the head office Augusta was taking her leave. Minerva looked a bit better for wear but still retained a hardness to her posture.

The minister waited a few moments before leveling his eyes at Minerva, "Nothing to hide here, Minerva?"

Minerva's eyes snapped to Poppy who pursed her lips giving her a helpless look.

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere."

Shacklebolt held out his hand and inclined his head for her to lead the way.

Minerva led the way to the highest part of the astronomy tower taking to standing at the ledge that her predecessor often took to. Kingsley stayed in the shadow of the rising sun waiting patiently for an explanation.

Minerva took a deep breath before facing him fully, "Severus survived the final battle."

"That much is clear, I had always suspected but never had any proof. He was too clever a man to allow himself to be taken down so easily," Shacklebolt kept his face neutral but he was more than confused inside, "Would you care to explain how I found him so comfortably curled around your former student this morning?"

"The council isn't so far off in believing that Hermione didn't act completely alone..."

" _He_ helped _her_?"

"I didn't give him a choice."

"So you've known all this time?"

"All this time."

"I think I deserve the full story if I'm going to have any chance at keeping Ms. Granger out of Azkaban."

oOo

Hermione felt warm, deliciously so, her entire body felt like it had been steamed and pressed so that every muscle in her body felt brand new. Only the small twinge of mother nature's call spurred her on and she let out a soft mewl of protest. The arms that held her tightened as she tried to wiggle her way free. A deep grunt and lips pressing against her ear made her smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom..."

The man behind her grunted and released his hold though not before running his lips over the shell of her ear. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body and she couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh. Severus released his hold and rolled onto his back, his arm coming up to hide his face from the light that dared to wake him. Hermione slipped from the bed quickly and padded into the bathroom.

When she returned she found Severus as she'd left him, his chest rising and falling in the deep pattern indicative of sleep. She didn't know exactly when he'd joined her but she could guess by how deep he was sleeping that he had returned in the late morning. Deciding to let him rest, when she returned to the bathroom to shower and try to find clothes for the day. She thought about going back to his rooms but didn't want to risk getting caught up along the way. Her wandless magic had greatly improved over their time together and she was able to cast simple spells easily. Deciding to just use a charm to refresh her clothes she turned back into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so that he would know where she'd gone should he wake and started the arduous task of undressing.

The warm water felt like heaven, but it was no comparison to the feeling of waking up beside Severus. It was in the musing state she suddenly remembered her dream. A residual tremor ran through her body at the memory and she shook her head to clear it. The otherwise peaceful shower ruined, she hurried in the task of washing her hair and body.

Stepping from the shower she wrapped the towel tightly around herself. She turned to where she'd left her clothes only to find that they had vanished. A small growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Who would have taken her clothes? More importantly, why would they have taken her clothes?

With a small glower she made her way back into the bedroom where she spotted a small house elf collecting Severus' clothes. Her heart relaxed as she saw her own clothes in the small creatures grasp.

"Excuse me?"

The elf squeaked and turned around dropping all the clothes it had gathered.

"I begging your pardon Misses, Dori only wished to cleans...Mistess gave 'structions to make sure guests has proper clothes." The elf bowed so far its nose nearly touched the floor trembling nervously.

"It's alright...Dori was it?"

"Yes, Misses. Dori." The little elf's ears twitched to the kindness in her tone.

"Could you possibly bring me clothes from um, Professor Snape's quarters when you uh, retrieve his?"

The little elf looked to the man still sleeping soundly in bed and made a soft noise of fear in the back of their throat, "Oh...house elves is not supposed to go into his rooms, no, no. The former headmaster doesn't like elves in his rooms..."

Hermione looked to the bed briefly before giving a gentle smile to the quaking creature, "Could you take me there? I'll get what we need. That way you won't have to go."

Dori perked up at the idea before raising their eyes to Hermione. A small click of their fingers and her towel turned into a rather comfort robe. Hermione smiled down at the soft blue color.

"Thank you," She offered her hand out for the elf to take delighted that the elves no longer seemed to run from her presence. Her misadventure with SPEW had had unforeseen consequences.

A quick pop and a small throb of pain reminded Hermione that she also needed to take the potions Madame Pomphrey had given to her. They had appeared in the small sitting room and the elf looked around nervously as if the man himself would suddenly appear. Hermione gave Dori a gentle squeeze of assurance on the shoulder before making her way towards the bedroom as if she owned the entire space.

Truthfully, however, she felt just as out of place as the elf. Like she was treading upon sacred ground. Though he had brought her there, twice, she had never been there om her own. Even having called him by title had left a funny feeling in her stomach. Like she was back in time, even though it had been over five years, her internal body clock still hadn't adjusted for the time lost. It was an odd sort of state to constantly be in. She had to constantly remind herself of things she had learned about the world during her time out of it and even come to terms with half of her 20s being over. So many things she had planned on doing, so many things left undone. So many things she had done, in such a short time. All mixing together to create the mental mess that was her inner library.

Hermione stilled the butterflies in her stomach and made her way over to the dresser, she pulled out two of everything hoping that the elf's kindness would extend to some transfiguration. She stacked everything neatly, it was unnerving how everything was just as it was or had been that fateful night. Even the dirty clothes in the basket in the corner was still present. Her eyes lingered on the unmade bed of their first night and her heart pulsed. She had slept in a professor's bed, and that same professor had slept in a students bed. It felt wrong on so many levels, a breach of trust between sacred roles.

Hermione pushed it all aside trying to clear her head for the day to come. She felt silly worrying about such things when the very possibility that she'd be unable to sleep beside him ever again was weighing down on her shoulders. She pulled open the wardrobe and took in what was left. Many hangers hung empty making his already meager wardrobe look even more pathetic. He had two jackets left, of which she could tell were heavily worn. Her fingers ran down the buttons taking in the softness of once stern fabric. Her eyes picked up the small stitching around the pocket where he must have mended it at some point. She really didn't want to see him in something so worn, so used. She had bought him his present coat as a way to remind him that a new chapter in his life was beginning.

With a small sigh through her nose, she replaced the coat inside and instead pulled one of his button-up shirts free. It was a nicer than the ones she normally saw him wear and could tell by the feel of it that it was hardly worn. It was a deep silver color with beautiful pearl buttons. Just imagining him wearing it made her smile. She pulled it over her arm and shifted the hangers aside. Her eyes widened when she noticed a small picture pinned to the back of the wardrobe hidden by his coats.

Curious she pulled the bit of paper from the back wall. It came away easily as though it hadn't been placed there with a charm. Her fingers could feel something stick on the back but paid it little attention. She turned toward the light in the room her heart aching. It was a muggle picture, torn in half and burnt around the edges. She recognized the red hair instantly but she could see just the faint outline of his hair. It looked like they'd been standing close. Lily was smiling brightly for the camera her arm reaching into the tear. She looked to be maybe 11 or 12. It was hard to tell. Hermione turned back to the wardrobe and leaned back inside pressing the photo back into its place. As she did she noticed some writing in dark ink along the back, it was too dark to make out but she was sure it was something affirming. Something to keep him moving forward.

Feeling as though she had already seen too much she pulled another shirt free before pulling back and closing the doors. She had enough clothes for the both of them. That was why she had come. Clothes, nothing more. With lips pursed with determination, she moved back towards the door to the living area.

"Dori?"

"Yes Misses!?" The little elf skittered over to her side reaching up l, "Ill carry miss I'll carry."

"It's alright, though I was wondering if you may be able to shrink some of these down to fit me?"

"Why would you wants to wear Misters close Misses?"

"Well, I don't have any of my own and-"

"The Headmistress is said that I bring you clothes, nice clothes, I have them I do, I was going to bring them I was!"

Hermione held her hand out to try and calm the elf," Oh, that's wonderful, I didn't know, Oh don't be upset, I'm very grateful. Please don't be upset."

"You is too kind Miss..." The little elf sniffled and took Hermione's offered hand and they were gone in a pop.

When they returned Hermione immediately turned to the bed, Severus was still out cold, he'd moved onto his stomach and spread out a bit over the space. He didn't seem to be affected by their presence and part of that worried Hermione, he wasn't a heavy sleeper, not usually.

"I gets your clothes miss and cleans these."

Hermione snapped from her worry and moved over to pick up his coat, "Not this, I'll take care of it."

The little elf tilted her head but was unable to argue a direct command, with a small bow and a pop she was gone. Hermione let out a breath and padded over to the bed, she placed down the clothes she had retrieved over the space where she had lain. A small throb reminded her once again to take her potions. Tearing her eyes from Severus she looked around the room taking in its colors, green and silver.

The way the sunlight showed through told her they were above ground, pretty high up too. Maybe 5 or 6 floors? The single bed and bath had told her that the rooms were for a student. There was a door she hadn't opened yet but she would guess it lead into a common room or living area. Where they in some guess room? Why was there a Hogwarts crest over the doors?

Her eyes landed on the small table beside the door and she noticed a small black vial. She remembered it instantly from the one Madame Pomphrey had shown her and made her way over to it.

She turned the crystal made glass in her hand and carefully unscrewed the top. A glass rod was inside, a quick inspection told her that it would only release one drop at a time should she tilt it and she did just that. The instant the black liquid touched her outstretched tongue she felt warm. Really warm. Her eyes went wide, the feeling spread through her veins, an odd yet familiar feeling akin to when she kissed Severus. The feeling faded once it reached her toes and she was able to form a clear enough thought to blink. She turned the vial in her hand and closed it slowly. Whatever that was, she was quite sure it was illegal. There was no way a potion that made you feel that good, even if it was only for a few fleeting minutes, was open to the public. Licking her lips she sat it down.

"Clothes...I was getting dressed..."

oOOo

"Hey Harry, what was the name again?"

"Frollo, Theosus." Harry sat down the book he was reading in favor for giving Ron attention. His finger pressed under a name in one of the yearbooks. Harry's eyes widened when he looked at the photo, so far they had found three Frollos. Though they hadn't looked much like the man they had seen this one certainly did, right down to the hook in his nose.

"That's him, it's got to be. Right?" Ron was very eager about his finding and was almost vibrating on the spot.

"Yeah, it looks a lot like him," Harry took the book and placed it down on top of the many other's they had been working through. His eyes taking in the small bio under the picture. 'Says, he was a Ravenclaw, and part of the student government."

"Student Government? Did we have anything like that?"

Draco glanced over at them from over top one of the books he'd managed to get from the restricted section. He'd been lucky there hadn't been some weird curse on it. He was still twitching for his wand. "They did away with it in like 1965 or something."

"How do you know that?"

"Some of us went to proper primary schools."

Ron glared at Draco with an obscene hand gesture before looking back to Harry.

"Also says he was a Ravenclaw and had perfect O.W.L. scores and near perfect N.E.W.T.S."

"That's not surprising for a Ravenclaw though."

"Not really, but I took a peek at Hermione's scores when we were in Shacklebolt's office, she got perfect marks. In every field."

"You can't seriously think he's got a grudge against someone beating out his scores on a test he would have taken years ago." Draco sat down his book.

"No, that does seem awfully silly, but it could be why he's pressing so hard on this, he's obviously smart, smarter than probably most of the other ministry officials. Maybe he's afraid Hermione will learn something he doesn't want her to know?"

Draco shook his head making a face, "Severus said it was a mistake. Something was a mistake." He tapped his finger down on the table, "I would bet, that the mistake that Severus was referring to was not that Granger was attacked, but that you weren't."

Harry and Ron turned to face him fully their brows furrowed, "Don't you remember anything about the creature? It goes after pure souls. Or at least the Tama does but the other ones, the Jin whatever, go after evil souls. Think about that for a moment."

Harry's eyes widened while Ron just looked bewildered. "A secret weapon?"

"A secret weapon." Draco fell back into his chair, "That they couldn't control."

"How many of those things do you suppose they brought here?" Ron was growing queasy now, the very idea that more of those creatures could even exist made uneasy.

"I don't know, the old books said they traveled in packs, what if they didn't just bring one of each, what if they brought an entire pack?" Draco's eyes grew dramatically wide as he looked to Ron putting a bit more flare into his voice just to push him off kilter.

"Then where have they gone? Why hasn't there been any more attacks?"

Draco glanced back to Harry trying to think, "If you had something extremely powerful and extremely dangerous where would you hide it?"

"The one place no one would think to look." Harry snapped the book he was reading shut his eyes fierce with determination.

"We've got to tell Hermione." Ron pushed himself up from his chair he turned to find a clock, "She should be awake now, right? I'm sure she'd be excited to see that we've actually done something while she rested."

Draco shook his head, "I'll stay here. I think I've found a way that they may have contained it during transport. " He turned his eyes away officially telling them to bugger off.

Harry stood, a bit more quietly, "Alright Ron, let's go check on Hermione."

Ron beamed and took the book that he'd found to his chest. He wanted nothing more than to prove that he was of some value to the entire situation. Even if it only led to everyone else solving the puzzles. He at least felt useful as a catalyst.

oOo

Ron nearly ran all the way back to the headrooms, Harry had obliged his excitement by walking fast. Though he knew their time was growing shorter, he glanced down to his watch, noon was quickly approaching.

In the time it took him to look down at his watch Ron had disappeared into the room. Harry jogged after him calling out for him to knock first.

Ron hadn't. He stood stock still the door still swinging open from his abrupt entry. His eyes larger than a house elf's.

Neither of the two on the bed had heard the door. The blood rushing into their ears having blocked out all outside sound. Hermione sat dressed in a beautiful deep crimson button up with grey pants atop the covers over Severus' waist. Severus himself was still undressed but only his chest was bared to the world. Her head was dipped down placing soft kisses over his exposed chest along a red mark over his side. The man himself had his hand twisted in her hair, his eyes closed while he let out a soft sigh. His other hand ran up her clothed leg pressing into her thigh with restraint.

It wasn't until the sound of a book falling to the floor did both of them jerk and turn towards the sound. Hermione's face twisted with fear and anger while Severus' arm released her leg, his wand snapping into his hand. Cold fury lit his eyes and Ron felt his heart stop as the tip of the wand started to glow.


	46. Chapter 45

"Ron!"

"Severus!"

An explosion burst through everyone's ears making them ring.

Harry lay beside Ron, the feeling of stone and wood pelting the back of his head as it rained down. His hand was still curled into Ron's shoulder from where he'd pulled him free of the doorway. When the feeling of falling debris came to a stop, Harry chanced his head and looked through his crooked glasses through the massive hole in the wall between the bedroom and common room.

Ron was stunned but otherwise alright, his large brown eyes also looking through the dust into the room.

Hermione had pulled Severus' wand free from his hand and was now underneath him as he had flipped their position in an effort to retrieve his wand. His eyes were sharp but he didn't lay a hand on her, instead, he reached over her through her legs that had come to wrap tightly around his waist keeping him from leaning up far enough to reclaim his wand. It sparked with every attempt by him to try and call it to him but her magic impeeded the success of the call.

"Severus calm down," Hermione pressed her hand into his chest as he continued to try and reach, his deep growl was her only response and she bucked her hips making him hiss and finally look at her.

A dark shadow had crossed his eyes, and Hermione could feel the power welling up inside of him. She knew she should have been scared, possibly even terrified, but somehow she just felt an unnatural calm. Her hand pushed against his pounding heart and she sought the inside of his mind. All she got was the mess of mismatched sounds and images of a life lived too long on the edge. She could sympathize with him, but she couldn't trust him not to act on his more base instincts. She herself was livid but her first concern was the man pressed over her; then to deal with her idiot of a friend.

With another push to his chest and a glare to match his own, he finally relented and leaned back onto his heels. His eyes snapping over when the door to the common room opened, he had to clench his fists tight to keep from striking out.

"Jeeze, what'd you do?" Draco stepped over a rather large chunk of stone before looking through the hole, "Ah, so you did return." He looked down as Ron and Harry slowly made their way to their feet, "Did you do this Weasel?"

"Shut up ferret." Ron actually spat his words turning his red face back to Hermione. Though his eyes did wander over Snape. He was definitely more defined than Ron was. His body looked like nothing but a mass of thin muscle and bone. The fact that Hermione had easily been able to wrap her legs around the man's slim waist just made him feel all the more like some big gorilla. The idea that Snape was saggy old man quickly died away at the sight. Ron had never in his life looked that strong. Even now, he had a few extra stone around his stomach and chest. He wasn't exactly overweight but he wasn't in his prime for sure. The scars that still stood out over most his pale skin had made Ron feel disgusted and not in a sympathetic way.

"Ronald!" With Severus calming down, Hermione's own anger resurfaced with a vengeance. His wand still in hand, she rolled herself from the bed pulling her partially unbuttoned shirt straight. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you!"_ Hermione raised Severus wand towards him and with a sharp flick restored the hole that had been made. All three boys stood there too afraid to move. They could make out her sharp voice through the door and after a very long five minutes, it finally swung open. Harry and Draco took a small step back.

"You are a complete, total arse, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron was just glad she didn't have a wand in her hand, but it didn't keep him from scrambling back as she advanced. He moved around the edge of the couch and ducked as she threw a pillow at his head.

"You couldn't have knocked? Maybe just waited for me to answer or just I don't know!" She was too angry to form words and just picked up another pillow throwing it at him as he continued to back away from her.

Severus had calmed down and dressed. He came to the door by the time they made a full circle and leaned against the door frame, a hidden smirk along his lips as he crossed his arms. Draco sought sanctuary in his shadow and even Harry thought it safer to stay close to him as the two went back and forth, Ron's poor excuses were no match for Hermione's sharp tongue.

When Hermione raised her fist Severus moved forward, to Harry and even Draco's great surprise, taking her firmly in the crook of her elbows. The magical energy around her was building to a crescendo and he was quite sure had she landed the hit she would have knocked him _through_ a wall. She struggled weakly but kept her eyes trained on Ron as he tried to stumble out another ill conceived retort.

"What do you expect, 'Mione?!"

"What do I expect?" Merlin did she hate that nickname. Hermione pulled harder on the hands that held her and Snape wondered if it would be better to release her rather than bruise her. "How dare you!" Hermione pulled an arm free and raised her finger to him closing the distance. "You are not my keeper!"

"Maybe if I was you wouldn't have been in the hospital or, or, be being tortured by the ministry!"

"How _dare_ you! I went to the hospital for a stomach ache!"

"Yeah? Maybe it's the potions he's giving you to keep your head fucked up!"

Hermione would have hit him if Severus hadn't caught her arm again, pulling her back a few steps. She struggled in his hold, her anger rising to new heights.

"You wanna know why I was there?! What was _wrong_ with me?" Hermione pulled again to free her arm. Her teeth bared as she tried to keep oxygen inside her lungs. "I was pregnant!"

Ron stepped back as if he had been slapped. His eyes going wide before narrowing dangerously, "He...he..."

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to! He's done nothing but love me!" Hermione was shaking with raw emotion. Even Severus wasn't sure what the best course would be. His grip on her arm loosened in his confusion.

Ron shook his head back and forth, unable to remotely comprehend. His mouth and fingers opened a closed a few times as his body fought against his mind, "You're- you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"The _enemy?!_ " Hermione's voice went shrill and she couldn't help but feel like they had had this conversation before, "This is the man who saved my _life!_ "

"So that's what it takes?"

"Excuse _me_?"

Harry's face paled as Ron's mouth ran away from him.

"I've saved your life loads of times!"

"Name _one_ time. Go on do it!"

Ron sputtered for a moment as Hermione came closer, her arm extended back behind her as Severus wavered on just letting her take care of him. It was like having a rabid lion at the end of his arm, while he was sure he would find great satisfaction in letting her tear the redhead apart he was quite sure that when she calmed down she would blame herself for any harm she would cause him.

"I've saved you and Harry's life from first year! How many times have you used me? I was nothing more than a walking library to you until fourth year!" Her anger made the air crackle around her.

"That's not-"

"True?" Hermione chortled darkly, "You didn't even realize I was a _girl_ until you needed someone to go with you to the dance so you wouldn't look like a fool."

"I love you, I-"

"Those aren't magic words that you can just say and make everything okay Ronald!"

"So that's it then?! You're going to choose him over us?" Ron puffed out his chest, completely oversimplifying the entire situation.

Hermione shot him a sharp glare and stepped back in front of Severus. All other parties had been completely silent during the exchange, knowing, without knowing, that all of this needed to happen.

"So this is how 7 years of friendship ends, huh? I spend all night in the library trying to help _you_ and you just, you can't even see me?! See how much I care about you, how much I just want things to go back to the way they were." Ron still wasn't able to shut his mouth, "You know I lost five years of my life too!" Ron came closer his face nearly as red as his hair, "And you dare to be mad at me for loving you all that time!"

"This isn't love Ron, this is," She shook her head, "This is an obsession. You've spent five years creating a fantasy that will never, _ever_ happen."

"So you're just going to push me away, like some piece of trash, some long-forgotten childhood memory!?" his hand shot out and pulled her sharply towards him. Severus moved in an instant raising his wand. Hermione let out a sharp noise and pulled against Ron's hold. Severus' blood boiled and his wand was instantly pressed between the young man's brows.

His face was deathly clear, 'Remove your hand from her or I'll remove it from your body.' His growl was enough to release Ron's hold but not enough to still his tongue.

Hermione pressed her hand to both of their chests, trying to put some distance between the two of them but her eyes remained on Ron. The pain in his eyes broke her heart, hitting her right down to her core. She didn't want to lose him, not this way, but what could possibly be done? He'd dug his own grave.

"So this is how it ends..."

"That's your choice Ronald if you can't respect me enough to understand, then yes, this is exactly how it ends."

Hermione moved closer to Snape letting her hand fall from Ron's chest, she pulled gently on Severus' arm taking it away from his forehead.

"Don't do this... Just tell them the truth! The whole truth!" Ron was pleading now, his anger turning to anguish. He wanted to pull her away from him. Take her far away like he'd been and make her, her again.

"I love him, I will protect him," Hermione's voice was firm and her head shook trying to clear away all other feelings. "I'll never love you, not the way you want me to..." She pressed farther back into Severus and took hold of the arm that wrapped around her waist. Normally such a male dominance display would have ruffled her feathers but she felt nothing but safety inside his hold. The air went deathly still as her words resonated through all those present.

Ron trembled with so many emotions, too many for his brain to possibly comprehend. He looked to Harry who had gone stone-faced, his green eyes shining with sadness but even he couldn't stand beside the words his friend had unleashed.

Tears ran down Ron's face and he could no longer find the strength to stand. The entire weight of the world crashed down on him at once. A gasping breath and a heart-wrenching sob left his lips before he covered his face in shame and regret.

Hermione's anger dissolved away to a deep need to care for others. She hadn't wanted to tear him down, not like this, not so completely, not so painfully. Her own tears slowly ran down her face and she lowered herself down to kneel before him, her hands hovering around his while her voice went angelically soft "I'm sorry..."

She didn't want to lose him, but she couldn't let him continue living in some alternate reality either. She deserved happiness and so did he. He had to be free, she had to push him over the edge so that he could finally see.

"Ron, I'm sorry..." Her hands went to his shoulders and two things happened in nearly light speed succession. One of the hands that had covered his face shot out, the back of his knuckles striking out hard at her bottom lip. The very next instant Ron was collapsed backward on the ground, eyes sightless and wide open; the only indication that he was still alive was the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Harry moved quickly pulling Hermione from her knees and against his chest. While Draco pushed Snape back away from Ron all the way to the far wall. His eyes were the darkest shade of black anyone in that room had ever seen.

Only when Draco finally managed to get Snape to release the spell he'd cast and the wand that had done the deed, did things start to move again in real time. Concerned, Harry tilted Hermione's head towards him and winced at the large trail of blood running down her split lip. Hermione herself was in a daze and allowed Harry to press his sleeve into her mouth to help staunch the bleeding. Draco flicked his head towards the door nearest them before turning his attention back to his Godfather. Severus paid Draco little attention and pushed him out of his way summoning his wand back to his hand. Draco rushed to keep at his side but Severus pushed him hard enough the second time to send him tripping backward over Ron's legs. Severus could have killed him, should have really, but the feelings fighting for control inside of Hermione had stilled his hand.

Harry pulled back with a jerk and made room for Snape to take his place. He sidestepped out of the way and offered Draco a hand up.

Just as the air was starting to lift enough for one of them to speak the door to the common room opened and all heads turned toward the newcomer.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Minerva's sharp voice vibrated around the room, her eyes falling on Hermione and Severus first. Hermione sniffled and lowered her eyes pressing her sleeve tighter into her throbbing lip. Severus held her tight to his chest. A look of pure vengeance one his face. Minerva's came in further turning her piercing glare to both Harry and Draco who averted their eyes and lowered their heads.

When Minerva came around far enough to see Ron still lying prone on the floor, her eyes snapped back to Severus. They leveled their respective glares at the other, "That better not be permanent." Minerva's brow twitched and she turned her glare to Harry and Draco,"You've been summoned, get the head office, _now."_

Draco immediately started moving, the danger in the air still had the hair on his arms raised and he would gladly take any excuse not to be near his Godfather at that time. Harry hesitated, turning his worried eyes towards Hermione.

"Go... I'm fine..." Her words were clogged with tears but she tried to give him a brave face. Severus turned her chin away from Harry pursing his lips at the blood coming anew to run down her chin. Harry threw one last look over his shoulder on his way and was startled by the look of care over Severus' face as he raised his wand to her lip. That image burned itself into his conscious and he knew, there was no doubt that the love between them was real.

oOOo

"In the case of Harry James Potter vs the international council of Wizarding Affairs for the crime of aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive from the international community this council finds one, Harry James Potter, not guilty."

Harry let go of the breath he was holding and slumped back heavily into his chair as the shackles around his wrists and ankles disappeared.

"Furthermore, Harry Potter is hereby allowed to resume his Auror duties with no record of this incident on his permanent record." The woman who now sat behind the grand Inquisitors pulpit banged the gavel giving Harry a kind smile. "You're free Mr. Potter, go home to your family."

"What about-" His words were cut off as he was pulled from the chair, he tried again but found himself pulled through the black and gold door that led to the main hall before he had the chance. The officer that took him led him silently to the main lifts before pushing him inside.

"You better go now, it wasn't easy for them to let you go this time. I wouldn't come back down here if I were you."

"But my friend! I can't just-!"

The gate to the lift slammed shut and the guard looked at him through the bars, "I suggest you do as they say and _go home_."

Harry backed away from the bars, something about the way the guard spoke to him left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He watched the man press the button his face disappearing in the sudden whoosh of the elevator starting its ascent. Something was going to happen, something bad, he was going to need help.

When the lift made its final stop Harry stepped out with a new determination on his features. His eyes caught sight of Draco's bright blond hair, it seemed he too was released. His eyes next caught Ginny standing just to the side of them talking softly to Draco and his wife. As soon as Ginny caught sight she ran towards him her arms quickly encircling his neck. He hugged her will all he could mindful of the baby and kissed her deeply.

"Oh, Harry... I'm so glad you're alright! What did they say? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing..."Harry rubbed her back and led her back to the others, Draco had his arm tight around Esmeralda but he too had a look on his face that told Harry this wasn't over.

They formed a tight circle everyone looking to him for answers that he didn't have.

"I don't know any more than the rest of you..." He looked down at Ginny before taking a deep breath his eyes going to each face in turn, "But I have a bad feeling...I don't think they plan on letting Hermione out of here alive..."

"They let us go, with no consequence. Even I have to agree with Potter. They weren't after us, they never were, they just needed us out of the way."

"Yeah, Minerva put a wrench into their plans, and I think whoever is pulling the strings isn't going to wait for the council to make their verdict."

"Did you see Frollo or Shacklebolt when you were in there?"

"Neither."

"Shacklebolt came and spoke with us just before Draco came up. He said they were sending Frollo to take Hermione from Hogwarts, he was on his way to make sure that Minerva was aware before he actually got there."

"What about... _him?_ "

"I think that's why Shacklebolt went ahead of him. Frollo is scheduled to retrieve Hermione in..." Ginny looked down at Harry's watch,"Two hours."

"That's plenty of time." Harry took a deep breath, "We need to speak with Shacklebolt, he's our ticket into the room. Draco, Hermione doesn't know what we've figured out, do you think you can sneak back into Hogwarts and warn her?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." Draco looked to Esmeralda, "Go with Harry, you're much better at charms than he is, you can get him past the guards protecting the minister's office."

Esmeralda nodded her head with a tight jaw. Harry gave her a thankful smile before looking down at Ginny, "I need you to keep an eye out for Frollo, as soon as you see him leave, I need you to send a Patronus to Draco."

Ginny nodded her head and pursed her lips. They all stood there for a long moment each one going over their plan im turn before finally releasing their respective partners.

oOOo

"What did you do to this poor boy Severus?"

They had all relocated to the hospital wing, Hermione for some small pain-relieving balm for her lip and Ron for more obvious reasons.

Madame Pomphrey clicked her tongue with a scowl running another diagnostic charm. Severus had remained tight-jawed at every attempt made by Poppy to get him to reveal what he'd done. Hermione hadn't helped either. After Severus had placed the balm on her lip, she had gone quiet, sitting in a chair next to the bed just looking into the lost open stare.

"We don't have time for this." Minerva had left briefly to answer the floo, her personal elf having alerted her too. She now came in with Shacklebolt in tow their faces grim.

"Severus reverse this curse we have bigger things to worry about. Frollo is coming for Hermione in little under two hours."

That got Severus' attention, with a small sneer he flicked the tip of his wand muttering the counter under his breath too low for anyone to hear. Ron gave a sharp jerk before falling back into the bed his eyes rolling closed.

"Minerva has told me you've gone fishing, catch anything worthwhile?"

"Nothing concrete, but there was someone from inside the ministry using their connection with the court to illicit favors. There were at least 5 Jinshinkin and 1 Tamashiheki imported into the country the year of The Dark Lords growth of power. Though I was unable to find anyone with any concrete knowledge about who the buyer was. Nor what their motives behind such an act would be."

"Do you have any leads?"

"There is one man, who I believe would have the answers that we seek, however, I was attacked before I could get to him."

"So that was _your_ little gift to the ministry this morning?" Shacklebolt couldn't help but smirk at Severus' hidden grin though he admitted to nothing.

Minerva pursed her lips and shook her head slightly, "Can you get to him now, within the hour?"

"Possibly, if I can extract his memory, someone can reveal it to the court, put an end to all this."

Severus turned his head down half expecting some sort of protest from Hermione. The young woman had fallen uncharacteristically silent both inside her mind and out.

"Hermione?" Severus' tone was low but gentle. His eyes traveled hers and his brows furrowed. Was she angry at him for doing what he'd done? His heart skipped at the idea that he'd gone too far, released too much of his dark side in front of her. Jaw twitching he shifted to stand in front of her line of sight lowering down onto one knee. Her eyes didn't meet his making his jaw grow tighter, he tried to press inside. The wall he'd found barring his way was just as impressive and strong as one of his own, and he knew there would be no getting past. With nothing to go on he tried to initiate some sort of communication between them.

His hand rose, carefully cupping her cheek, but even still she did not react to him. His thumb ran over the bottom of her healed lip and received no faint kiss along the pad. His heart beat slower and he lowered his eyes letting his hand fall away.

"I'll go now." He pushed himself back onto his feet looking down at her one last time. His signature facade fell into place and the walls rose tight around his heart. He was gone in three steps, the wards around the castle vibrating as he pushed effortlessly through them.

Minerva and Shacklebolt shared a worried look before the sound of boots running on stone caught their ears.


	47. Chapter 46

"His office is just up ahead..." Harry kept his voice low as he cautiously peeked around the corner. He could see one of the patrols making their way down one of the small hallways that led to some of the other offices on the floor. The minister's office was straight ahead, but they'd need to be careful when they passed by the other hallways. Esmerelda narrowed her eyes slightly and reached into her pocket.

"I think I can make a small beetle that should be able to distract them long enough for us to slip past."

"Really?" Harry looked down at the small black stone in her hand, "With just that?"

"How did you defeat the dark lord again?"

"Luck and a lot of help from friends."

"Right." Esmerelda shook her head slightly and pointed her wand to the stone, there was a small purple spark before the stone grew legs. She bent down releasing it onto the floor before leaning around the corner just far enough to guide it down. When it reached the junction it let out a loud noise, akin to a bomb siren for a split second before scuttling off in the opposite direction. The noise repeated itself again and the sound of steps echoed through the hall after it.

Harry glanced around the corner before carefully making his way down, the beetle could be heard off in the distance. He motioned for Esmerelda to follow after him and silently made his way down the hall. When they got to the junction he paused before motioning her forward, they jogged to the minister's door and Harry pulled out his wand tapping it over the handle, to his great surprise the lock came free and he didn't question it as he pushed his way inside. Esmeralda closed the door and locked it behind them looking around the large space.

"Mind the window." She whispered keeping to the far wall. Her eyes running over this and that on the bookcases.

"Right..." Harry kept himself low and chanced a glance inside the file room, he slipped inside and pulled open one of the extended drawers. "Keep an eye out...I'm going to see if I can find anything else that may help us."

"On it." Esmerelda moved closer to the door slipping the peephole cover aside to look down the hallway.

oOOo

Draco ran a hand down his face, he'd spilled all the information that they'd gathered and still Hermoine hadn't said a thing. He was starting to get angry and impatient. She'd at the very least followed them into the head office, but ever since she'd sat down her eyes had stared unwaveringly at the fireplace just over his shoulder. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever she was going through, he let out a deep sigh pushed her foot with his own.

"Hey, I didn't spend all this time trying to save your skin just so you could sit here like some garden nombe." He clicked his fingers in front of her face, making her blink instinctively. He leaned into her field of vision before using the heel of his hand to thump the side of her head. Her hand came up to his wrist then holding it rather painfully. "Ah, okay, bad choice...ow..."

Hermione let out a soft sigh and released his wrist before curling her arms around her stomach. "All this information is useless without motive."

"But, it's something right?"

"It's a jigsaw puzzle without a picture or a box."

"What about the theory?"

"The theory that Frollo somehow has something against me because of my intelligence?"

"Not that one," Draco gave her a once over just happy that she was actually speaking to him, "The one where he secretly brought those creatures here to kill Potter."

"It seems reasonable, but...why has he gone this long without saying or doing anything? If I was actually a mistake wouldn't it have been easier to just kill me when I was comatose?"

Draco's brow ticked, "Why do you think he wants to kill you?"

"Isn't that what you said?"

"No, not really."

Hermione let out a deep breath and rubbed her temple, "Where's Severus?"

"He left, about half an hour ago."

"Why?"

"To help you."

"I wish people would stop trying to help me." Hermione's face fell and her legs curled up onto the couch.

Draco went silent at that, and turned to look behind him where Minerva and Shacklebolt had gone off to, they'd both stepped into the small room where the records for the school were kept, they'd been in there a long while and he partially wondered if they'd gotten lost. Draco turned back looking back at her guarded posture.

"Too late for that, Harry and my wife are probably inside Shacklebolt's office, they got the girl Weasley keeping a lookout and Severus has gone off who knows where, to find some guy that would probably kill him sooner than look at him."

Hermione closed her eyes tight and shook her head, "Just...shut up...let me think..."

"That's what you've been doing this whole time?"

"What else would I be doing?" Her tone was sharp and her glare just as edged.

"I don't know I thought maybe you were pouting or something..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her chin on her knees,"If the Ministry was hiding something that powerful, so secret, the Minister doesn't even know about it, how could it possibly be of use?"

"What if it got loose?"

"If it was loose they'd never catch it..."

"So you think it's still there?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How would they keep it hidden?"

"The ministry is filled with secret chambers, the department of mysteries alone was like a maze, only someone who knew what they were doing would be able to navigate it..."

"Frollo does seem like he'd be the type to work out the mystery behind it."

Hermione let out a slow breath, "The theory makes sense until it gets to me. What on Earth does he want with me?"

"Maybe he lost control of it? Maybe he's trying to get information about it?"

"There are books, I'm sure, that he could have easily referenced. Why go through a mockery of a trial and risk exposure?"

Draco went quiet then, their secret weapon theory had been a good one, but he had to concede to her point.

oOOo

Harry pulled out another drawer his fingers dancing over the files before he pulled one out at random let the file fall open. His face fell as he looked at the picture in the corner. He recognized her, how could he not? She had practically been attached to Ron's hip nearly the whole of their sixth year.

"Lavander Brown..." The picture looking back at him wasn't from her school days, it was one taken at St. Mungo's hospital,as indicated by the corner. Her eyes were closed and her skin was as white as the sheet coming up to her chin. A large part of her throat was missing and some bruises were visible along her temples. Though the wounds were cleaned of any blood it was very clear to Harry that the picture was taken in a morgue. He closed his eyes and the file shaking his head. He replaced it in its rightful place before taking a proper look at the names. His heart ached with the memory of all those lost that day reading the names silently to himself sending up a prayer for each of them. He pulled out the drawer a little farther his eyes catching on one in particular.

"Snape." Harry noticed that the file was substantially thicker than the rest and hesitantly pulled it free. He sat the heavy file on top of the others and pulled it open.

The picture that had been provided was old, at least twenty years. The man still looked as fierce as ever though staring into the camera without a twitch. Only the slow blink of his eyes betrayed his otherwise stone like appearance. Harry lifted the picture out of the way reading through the front page. The basic information wasn't anything new to him but when he turned to the second page his eyes grew wider.

It was a list of his crimes, or at least the crimes of which he had been accused of. Harry couldn't make out most of the charges as someone had gone through and redacted most everything. Even still, Harry could tell the system had been against him from the beginning. It was interesting to see that Dumbledore had come to his defense each and every time until the final line to which he was accused, rightfully so, of the elder's murder. Harry turned the page to read on but the page that should have been next, was missing.

His eyes ran down at the page numbers and realized not one but _two_ pages were missing. The following page was his intake form from his arrest. The date was smudged out and the paper looked old. All handwritten, Harry squint as he tried to read it but it was useless. He turned to the next page and frowned. Two pictures were pasted side by side. With notes written beside each one.

The first picture showed Severus standing with his back to the camera in nothing but black shorts. His hands clasped behind his head. He was thin, extremely so, Harry could make out nearly everyone of his ribs. His eyes traced the ink that ran over the picture counting and measuring each one of the scars around his sides and back. They looked raw still, deep black against his pale skin. There was a lot of discoloration around his legs too but Harry wasn't sure if it was the exposure of the picture or bruising. His eyes turned to the other side which showed his chest. There wasn't a single scar to be seen on his chest but there was a deep darkness around his hip. His eyes peirced the camera as he repeatedly held out his arms and turned them toward the cameraman revealing the dark mark on his forearm.

Harry closed the file but didn't return it, instead he shrunk it down amd slipped it into his pocket.

"Frollo's coming!" Esmeralda appeared in the doorway of the file room and hastily closed the drawer Harry had opened.

"We've got to hide." She ran her eyes over the room before pushing him further into the stacks. There was a small broom closet whose door was jammed partially open. "There." She pointed to the small area and pushed them over just as the door to the office opened.

Harry's heart pounded in his ears as he squeezed in behind Esmeralda, there was barely enough room for both of them, but if Harry bent down and she stood pressed to the wall behind they were able to stay out of sight. Harry held his breath feeling the telltale tingle of a disillusionment charm wash over him.

Harry could hear him talking to someone before he felt the cool tip of a wand pressed against his ear, a soft rushing noise rattled through his skull before he was able to clearly make out what was being said.

"...the girl here, to the bottom holding chamber..."

"Yes, sir."

There was the sound of paper being shuffled and it was almost too loud for Harry to handle. He clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise and tried to refocus.

"We can't have Potter or his little troupe snooping around. Tighten security on the lower levels. I don't want so much as a rat getting past until I'm finished."

"Mrs. Potter was seen still waiting for him in the front hall, should we do something about that sir?"

"Keep an eye on her. If she does anything suspicious follow her."

"Yes, sir."

"Just, don't cause a mess, I don't have time to handle it right now."

"Understood, sir."

There was a loud thump like a file had been dropped before another loud crinkling of paper. Feet shuffling and becoming more distant. Then the sound of locks falling back into place. Harry finally released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and carefully crawled out of the space.

He gave Esmeralda a hand to keep steady as she squeezed out next before looking around the once again normal sounding room.

"It doesn't sound like Hermione is going to make it to her trial does it?"

Esmerelda shook her head.

oOOo

Severus moved quickly but silently keeping to the shadows of narrow alleyways. His eyes were sharp as they followed the head of a graying man. He'd found his target fairly quickly but hadn't been able to get him in a position where he could question him. He could feel the precious time he had slipping away and he had to control himself from growing impatient. The man continued his daily shopping without a care in the world, just the simplicity of living so out in the open doing daily things made Severus' blood boil. This was the man who had single-handedly been responsible for the slaughter of hundreds of Muggleborn witches and wizards during the first coming of Voldemort's reign. He was nearly untouchable due to the amount of knowledge that he held and he held it well.

Severus let out a slow breath and moved forward, so far he'd been mostly undetected but he knew the glamour and disillusionment charms would only protect him from those who were too dim-witted to see him. No, this man was anything but dimwitted. He would see right through all of it, of that Severus was sure. When the man turned down another side street, he made to follow keeping his eye at all times on the man's cloak. He was sure that he knew he was being followed at this point and Severus had to make sure that the first strike would be his.

"Well, well, isn't this a wonderful surprise."

Severus barely had time to put up his shield before a blast of red light threw him back into the wall behind him. His wand raised but he felt himself unable to focus his magic on the man's doubled body. His head had slammed back rather hard and he could feel something warm running down his neck.

"Now, we don't we take this conversation someplace a bit more private hm?"

The next thing Severus felt was a hand tight around his throat and the pull of apparation over his stomach.

When the world oriented itself again Severus could do nothing back collapse back into a chair that had suddenly appeared behind him. His head felt unnaturally heavy as he tried in vain to blink the man back into focus.

"Oh don't worry that'll fade in a moment."

Severus grunted and tried to lift his arm but it was too heavy to listen to his command. His eyes rolled in his head as he watched the man casually set down his grocery bag upon a deep wood table. His vision slowly started to come back to center just in time to follow the man's movements to the chair that sat across from him.

"Never thought I'd see you again, though I can say you have been _very_ busy for a dead man."

"Shut it, Mathias..." Severus spit through his gritted teeth slowly lifting his throbbing head. "I want information."

"Oh, you do?" The man ran his hand down his beard leaning back into his chair, a small wave of his hand brought a tumbler into it and the man casually leaned down beside his chair retrieving a half empty bottle, "What's in it for me?"

"You're life." Severus was starting to regain feeling in his fingertips but he kept his arms still trying to let on that he was slowly regaining mobility.

"You? You're going to kill me?"

"Maybe...depends...if you can answer my questions or not."

"Go on," The man chuckled darkly and took a slow drink, his single bright blue eye running over the man's glamoured face.

"Why were creatures from Japan imported into the UK?"

"What creatures? Be specific Severus, ambiguity doesn't suit you."

"Soul eaters, a pack of them, who brought them here and why?"

"Now that's two questions, I believe my life is only worth one of them."

Severus gritted his teeth again and sat up just a bit straighter in his chair, his chest felt tight and his heart felt as though someone was holding it in a vice. He knew it was Mathias' doing but he didn't know exactly which spell he was using.

"Who?"

"Ah, there we go." Mathias shifted his wand slightly taking another drink from his glass, "Is there any reason you may be curious about something that happened over 6 years ago? A woman, perhaps?"

"What woman?"

"Oh, I don't know, a mudblood perhaps?"

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously but he wouldn't tip his hand, "I have no idea to what you're referring."

"Don't play stupid, I knew from the moment you stepped into the inner circle that your resolve to the cause was weak. I don't know how you ever survived long enough to be useful. Even now, you know what they're calling you? A _hero._ _You_ a hero, hah, you're just coward running from one master's boots to the next. So who is it this time? Could it be the little chit who managed to get torn to pieces by one of those creatures you're searching for? A bit young for you wouldn't you say? Though I suppose there's no accounting for taste from a breed like you."

Severus bit his tongue so hard he nearly drew blood, still, he kept his face passive and his voice level, "Who?"

Mathias let out a rancourous laugh and tipped back the rest of his whiskey. "Oh, I really do have your number don't I?" He let out a deep chuckle setting the glass aside. He leaned forward just a bit pulling tighter on the spell he kept around Severus' heart, "She must a good fuck for you to come all this way to see little ol' me."

Severus bared his teeth trying to pull in enough oxygen to keep himself from passing out. He didn't take the bait that was dangling in front of him and kept his focus, "Who brought them here?"

Mathias let out a snort and leaned back again into his chair, "Theosus Frollo put in the request, but he wasn't the one pulling the strings. I can't say what _exactly_ happened to the puppet master, but I can tell you that Theosus was very adamant about their acquisition."

"I want the memory."

"To what end?"

"That's my business."

"I don't owe you a thing, _Severus._ Your credit is no good here."

"What do you want?"

"I want something returned, something that was stolen from me." He pushed back the hair that covered the right side of his face, a deep scar and dark black hole stood in place of where his eye should have been.

"Who?"

"Albertus Weatherfield."

"The councilwoman?"

"The very same. How do you think she got into power hmm? I want her head, on my doorstep within the fortnight, or it shall be your eyes that I'll be taking, right after your little mudblood's."

"The memory."

Mathias regarded Snape for a long time before slowly pulling his wand up to his temple. His eye closed for just a moment as he pulled the silvery thread from his temple. Summoning a vial from a wrack of hundreds on the far wall, he placed the memory inside. Severus felt the pressure around his heart gradually release and actually found enough strength to reach out his hand to take the vial. However, Mathias didn't place the vial into his trembling palm but instead leaned closer, whispering into his ear.

"You know, she's got beautiful eyes, deep brown, like chocolate with just a touch of caramel. They'd make a nice set. Don't you think?"

Severus felt the air leave his lungs as the vial was pressed into his front pocket and a sharp pull of a portkey being forced into his outstretched hand.


	48. Chapter 47

Severus landed hard on his face, a deep groan passing his lips into the dirt below. His heart was pounding out of rhythm making his entire body ache. Carefully, he rolled himself onto his back and opened his eyes. A bright blue sky with puffy clouds floated overhead and he couldn't help but wonder where he'd been sent. The air smelled clean and crisp, and oddly like lavender. With as much grace as he could muster he made his way to his feet trying to take in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on a very familiar barn his heart skipped back into rhythm.

He'd sent him to the farm, the farm he and Hermione had been staying at the past few months. The message couldn't have been clearer. Shaking his head to clear it he cast a tempus charm to check the time. He still had 30 mins from when they were supposed to take Hermione. He needed to get back but needed to be careful. With one last look to another home that had been stolen from him by his dark past, he turned on the spot with a loud crack.

Assuring his glamour was still in place, Severus made his way up the gargyle protected staircase. Deciding it would be best to announce his presence he gave the door at the top a heavy knock. It took no time for the door to open and Minerva was suddenly standing in front of him. A gasp and a hand over her heart at his dirty and disheveled appearance made him smirk.

"Relax Minerva, it's me."

"Oh, Merlin pants, Severus." Minerva stepped aside and let him step inside, closing the door tightly behind him. She didn't miss the dark wet spot on the back of his silver hair nor the smell of blood when he stepped past her.

Draco lifted his head slowly, a look of helplessness over his features.

Shacklebolt came around Minerva's desk urgency filling his voice, "Do you have it?"

"I do." Severus pulled the glowing vial from his front pocket, "Where's Hermione?"

"They took her, about 10 minutes ago..." Draco came to his feet, running his hands down his slacks.

oOOo

Hermione was doing her best to keep her calm, taking deep breaths through her nose and letting them slowly through her partially parted lips. The lift felt like it was going down much farther than it had before and her nerves were starting to raise the hair on the back of her neck. Her eyes turned up to the man who had come to get her. He stared dead ahead with eyes colder than the darkest night of winter. She shifted slightly against his hand that held her elbow, the chains around her wrists felt heavier with each floor they passed.

When the car finally came to a shuddering halt, Hermione felt her heart beginning to beat faster. This wasn't where she'd been before, and she was quite sure it was way colder than any other place she'd been before. The air felt thin, and there was a deep silence that seemed to fill any void. Two guards turned their heads inside the car looking from the officer then to her. The man who escorted her showed his wand before taking a step out. Hermione tried to keep her breathing level as she turned her head behind, watching the liftgate close and the elevator shut down. The light inside blinking out.

The hall was built of black marble, the walls and even doors that lined the narrow hallway were solid stone, even their steps made no sound as they moved forward. The hall seemed to stretch on forever before coming to a T shaped junction. The man gave her a sharp pull to her left and she jogged to keep in step. Her eyes tried to take in the doors as they passed, but each one was identical to the other, not a scratch or chip on their surface to tell them apart. They came to a stop in front of one of the many doors and the officer pushed his wand inside a small hole. The door let out a loud click but didn't echo as it should have. The officer pulled his wand free from the lock and let the door slide open. The room was small and simple, with only a bed on the far wall. It was all white flat unpolished stone, with a dim light overhead embedded in the ceiling. Hermione tripped slightly as she was pushed inside. She stumbled the three steps it took to make it to the bed before spinning around, only to see the door shut and lock heavily.

Fearful tears wet the corner of her eyes as she turned them around the space. There was no window in the door, at least none that she could see, and she could tell by the sound of the locks that the door was thick, there was no way any amount of force would make a sound against it. Everything felt wrong, from the moment the officer arrived til now, the growing sense of something building to a climax was picking away at the sanity in her brain. With shuddered breaths, Hermione lowered herself down upon the cot, wincing slightly at the sound of old metal springs creaking under her weight. She sniffled and looked down at her hands fiddling with the 5 links between each wrist. She'd never felt so alone. The room in and of itself felt oppressive. Like it was pushing down every ounce of fight she could possibly have inside her. Even her magic felt as though it had been sealed inside an impenetrable jar. The quiet of the space, felt so loud against her own breath and even her thoughts felt far away and quiet.

oOOo

Shacklebolt stepped through the floo leading to his office the vial with the memory clutched tight in his palm. A look of determination on his face as he took three long strides to his desk. His eyes looked over the shuffled paperwork and he knew instantly that Hermione's file was missing. His eyes turned to the clock on his wall before a faint shimmer caught his attention.

His wand was out in an instant a spell at the tip of his tongue before the shimmer slowly revealed itself.

"It's just me!" Harry said in earnest holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. "We were waiting for you."

Kingsley lowered his wand with a small huff but before he could retort the fire inside the floo flared green once more. Minerva and some old man with a bandage around his head Harry was sure he'd never seen before came through.

"Just leave it alone." Minerva swatted at the man's hands as he made to pull it free from his head.

"Leave me be."

The man's sharp tone sparked a small suspicion inside Harry and he took a few steps out of the corner. "Professor?"

The old man narrowed his green eyes at him before turning away to continue pulling the tightly wrapped bandage from its place. Shacklebolt shook his head before leveling his eyes at Harry.

"That's amazing..." Harry blinked dumbly before turning his eyes to Kingsley, "Frollo was here, he took something from your desk and we heard him tell someone to take Hermione down to 'the lower levels'. I don't think Frollo was ever going to take her himself, I-"

"He's already taken her Harry." Kingsley raised his hand to bring silence to the room. "As far as lower levels, I'm not entirely sure what he's referring to but rest assured I will find out."

"Please, sir. You've got to get me into the courtroom somehow, if he's going to try an-"

"It's already been considered. Now please, we have a plan. Hermione is scheduled to appear in 15 minutes. We need to be heading towards the courtroom now." Shacklebolt moved over to a cabinet on his wall. He taped it three times with his finger before pulling the doors open.

It was a potions cabinet, filled to the brim, Shacklebolt shifted through a few with names before pulling out two vials. "Here drink this." Kingsley made his way to Harry first pressing the vial into his hand before turning to Snape offering out the potion. "It's good for two hours."

Severus pulled the dressing free from his head and took the vile turning it in the light with his fingers. "I know where the lower levels are." Shacklebolt's brow rose, "It's where they take Death Eaters awaiting trial."

"The catacombs? We decommissioned them about three years ago."

"Apparently someone found a new use for them."

"He said he's got guards, and I don't think they're loyal to you minister. We can't just walk through the front door."

"This isn't a spy mission Mister Potter. We're going through the front door."

"But what if Frollo runs or-"

"We shall deal with him first," Kingsley showed him the memory, "Then we'll release Miss Granger "

"Now drink, we have to state our case before Frollo gets a chance to twist the facts."

Harry felt like a teenager all over again, taking orders from elders without so much as a say in the matter. It roiled his stomach but he didn't have a choice if he wanted their help. His thoughts went to Ginny then and he hoped that Esmeralda was able to get the both of them out of harm's way. "He's going after my wife too, please sir. There must be something we can do. I can't just go running off without making sure she's okay..."

Shacklebolt frowned and moved over to the window that overlooked the front lobby, his eagle eyes spotted both Ginny and Esmeralda walking towards the floos. Just before they were to walk inside however an alarm sounded through the entire building. The floo gates shut down harshly and the doors in the hall outside of the Minister's office slammed shut.

Everyone inside the office save for Snape and Shacklebolt covered their ears, looking around for the source of the sound. Just then, the alarm decreased in volume and a voice rang out over the entire building.

"A dangerous criminal has attempted to escape. All non-combatant personnel return to your offices. This is not a drill. I repeat, a dangerous criminal has attempted to escape. All non-combatant personnel return to your office. Visitors, and civilians in the first-floor lobby please make your way to the press hall. All others, please seek your safety with verified Ministry Staff. Officers and Aurors please use code 0." The voice popped out and the sound of the alarm returned but at more manageable levels.

"That was my boss, he's in on it too?"

"We don't know that for sure, all we know is that Frollo got to the court first. Come on, they'll be in lockdown, you and I have clearance to open to open any door now. This may be a blessing in disguise."

"Do you really think she escaped?" Ever hopeful Minerva looked to Shacklebolt for answers.

"I don't know. But we need to find her before they do. Code 0, is kill on sight." Harry's heart was racing and his palms were almost too sweaty to hold his wand properly. His heart was torn between his wife and his best friend. His head starting to pound from the complexity of the entire situation.

Shacklebolt turned his head back down watching Esmeralda and Ginny walking calmly with the others on the first floor. His own personally vetted Aurors escorting those in the group to safety.

"Your wife is fine Harry, she and Mrs. Malfoy are with my most trusted staff."

"Yeah? Does that really say a lot right now?!" Harry gritted his teeth and hit the side of his head trying to think.

"I will go to them." Minerva stepped up putting a calming hand on the young man's shoulder. "Everything is going to work out." She gave him a stern look that basically told him to get a grip before turning back toward Shackbolt. Harry lifted his head trying to calm himself down, for Merlin's sake he was an Auror! He had been trained for things like this. Hard impossible situations where more than his own life on the line.

"Where's Snape?"

All three turned on the spot, but the man in question was nowhere to be found. There was a sound from the file room, like a door being forced open.

"How did he...nevermind, Minerva take the staircase hidden behind that bookcase over there. It'll bring you to the press room without being seen. Harry come with me and drink that. We have to deliver this to the court and lift the lockdown."

oOOo

"Neville?"

"Oh! Hey Ginny, oh wow look at you, you look radiant." Neville gave her a kind bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny let go of Esmeralda's arm that she was sure she'd bruised by how tight she'd taken hold of her. The brown-haired woman rubbed the area surreptitiously but kept herself from being drawing attention.

"Just renewing my teaching license for next year, its the final time before my apprenticeship is finished and I'll be a full professor."

His excitement eased some of the tension in her shoulders and she gently rubbed her stomach.

"What're you doing here?"

"Harry was...arrested."

"What? Why?"

"Um, it's complicated..."

Neville was flabbergasted. Just as he was about to inquire further McGonagall appeared, out of nonwhere and he found himself straightening up out of pure respect.

"Uh, Headmistress its nice to see you."

"Longbottom, I trust you've finished your paperwork?"

"Uh, yes ma'am, just got to turn it in." He raised his hand that was filled with papers. He looked around them finding that most others had taken to sitting in small groups away from them. He lowered his voice, concern rolling over his features,"What's this about Harry getting arrested?"

Ginny took a sharp breath and held her stomach a bit tighter. Esmeralda moved forward then, taking the redhead by the shoulders and leading her to sit down.

"You needn't worry about any of that." Minerva's voice was firm but her eyes turned to Ginny.

Neville had taken notice too and turned to dig through his bag for something. He pulled out a small baggy of dried something and moved over to kneel in front of her, "How far along are you?"

"Not far enough for contractions...ah..." Ginny breathed through her teeth shifting to try and become more comfortable.

"It's probably the stress, here, chew on this, it'll help." He pulled out a small piece and offered it to her, "It's fruit, well, woman's fruit. It's supposed to help with pregnancy and stress."

"Thank you, Neville..." Ginny took the weird fruit into her fingers bringing it to her nose.

"It smells unpleasant but Luna tells me it tastes delicious."

Ginny made a small face before slowly pushing it into her mouth. He was right, it tasted like heaven. Like chocolate and caramel had a baby. Her eyes widened as she chewed before looking at Neville catching his implication.

"Luna's pregnant?"

"Twins." Neville beamed proudly and set the small bag into Ginny's lap.

"Congratulations Neville! That's wonderful news." Ginny couldn't help but take another fruit into her mouth. Genuinely happy for him.

"Yeah, we'd been trying for a while, and I'm just so happy to be a Dad."

"You'll be a wonderful Father Mister Longbottom." Minerva couldn't help but smile even under the circumstances.

oOOo

Hermione had started to pace, the small room felt like it was getting smaller with each passing minute. Her wrists had already started to chaff from her fidgeting, a tiny bead of blood staining her wrist by the bone. She had tried her wandless magic a few times and had received a very nasty jolt that sent to to the floor for her efforts. She'd tried reaching out to Severus but the wall on his end had been locked tight. No doubt in an effort to protect himself from whatever he was doing.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione sat back down on the bed looking down at her hands helplessly. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, envisioning herself inside her space. It was hard to focus but with great effort and slow controlled breathing she managed to slip out of the world around her.

 _Her library was a mess, random books pulled out and littered the aisle no doubt a visual representation of her current mental state. Her eyes ran through the rows before landing on the door far away that lead to Severus' mind. The wall on her side was gone but she wasn't sure if his was still present. Her mind had been quiet in her conscious state but this plane was different, stronger somehow._

 _A deep breath and resolve in her steps, she made her way through the mess and to the door. Her hands pressed over the carvings before taking the handle. The feeling of their connection growing stronger._

 _Turning the handle she pushed but felt resistance, like she was pushing the door underwater. That was new. Undeterred, she put her weight into it and finally felt the door come free. She fell forward into his mind only to find an empty space. No rotating doors, only a dim light far off in the distance. She stayed where she was, unsure about the new landscape and called out._

 _'Severus?'_

 _'Hermione?'_

 _Hermione turned her head, his voice was so soft like a whisper as if he were far away. She looked to where she believed the sound to come from but found no one there._

 _'Severus...your mind space... it's...barren.'_

 _'I'm o...luding. Where...you?'_

 _Hermione squint trying to make out his words. She pushed herself up to her feet and tried to move further into his mind but found an invisible barrier preventing her from taking more than a few steps from the door._

 _'Severus? I can't hear you...' Her heart started to race at the thought that she'd done something to damage the connection between them when she had shut him out earlier._

 _'I ...an...ear...ou. Whe...a...ou?"_

 _Hermione pressed herself against the barrier trying to strengthen their connection._

 _'Severus, I'm scared...I don't know where I am...the room is so white...so cold...'_

 _'Her...ne? Wha...rem...er?'_

 _Hermione pressed her forehead closer trying to discern his question but her concentration was abruptly disturbed by a sound from the outside._

Hermione's eyes snapped open to the source of the sound. A small window had appeared in the door and she quickly moved to her feet to try and see. Unfortunately, the glass appeared to only one way, all she could see on her side was her own terrified reflection. Schooling her features, she raised her chin.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Granger."

oOOo

Severus gritted his teeth and pressed his hand onto the back of his. The pulse of his concussion was making it hard to focus. Between occluding, coordinating a body much bigger than his usual self and keeping his presence undetected; he found his mental strength wearing thin. He pressed himself tight into the small alcove just outside the door he was sure would lead him lower. A troupe of Aurors were making sweeps through the floor offices and the door he needed was just on the other side of the hall. However, Every time he'd chanced a small peek he found one of the Aurors standing guard in the hallway. Twice now he was sure he'd almost been spotted but his disillusionment charm had held firm thanks to the dimmed lights.

He could hear Hermione clearly, although she felt far away her words had been clear. He would suspect, however, with all the magic playing over his mind and body, his end of the connection was just too thin to make it through. It was hard enough to speak through when he was occluding but he couldn't risk setting off any of the sneaking sensors that littered the bottom floors.

"Seal off that hallway, we're going to move onto the next block."

"Yes, sir."

Severus leaned back further listening to bricks fall into place in the space between. When they finally settled he leaned out of the alcove and slipped over the closed gap taking to the door just to the other side. A silent charm released the lock the Aurors had placed over it and he opened the door as silently as he could. He had to hand it to Shacklebolt, the security of the Ministry had definitely increased. Severus was just thankful they hadn't changed the layout since the last time he had been there. So far he'd been very lucky at finding the secret passages passed to him by Malfoy Sr. during his time as a ministry official. The man had had scores of maps and blueprints that Severus had put into his near eidetic memory. Severus took the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could, there was no way he would be able to hide if anyone were to join him. The staircase was for maintenance, it was narrow and twisted down like a corkscrew.

When he reached the bottom put his ear to the door listening for any more patrols, he would guess he'd only gone only two floors at the most and would have to find the next staircase that would lead him down even farther. He should be close to the courtrooms now if his memory served him correctly, the courts were held 2 floors above the general holding cells, and the catacombs were at least 10 levels below that. With great caution, Severus turned the handle on the door opening the door just far enough to see out into the hall. He could hear murmuring but he couldn't see anyone through the door. With great discretion, he pushed open the door far enough for him to pass through and shut it silently behind him. The hall was rounded and clear in both directions. Severus took to the right, keeping his steps light, the sound of a voice was rising and he knew that he was getting close to the door that led to the main room. A deep voice stilled his steps and he pressed himself closer to the inner wall, trying to hear more clearly.

oOo

"Council, I understand the seriousness of the situation I assure you. As the Ministry of Magic, I can attest that your safety is not at risk. However, I would also like to address the issue to why all of you were summoned here today."

Shacklebolt came down the steps to the center gaining everyone's attention on the way down. "I'm sure you have all heard the testimony of Theosus Frollo regarding the supposed escape of Hermione Granger, the prisoner who was set to appear here today."

"Have you caught her?"

"How dangerous is she really?"

"What about the creature inside her?"

"Is there any way to stop those creatures?"

"Everyone, please! Calm down, you have all been led here on false pretenses. This matter is no more serious than an underage use of magic inquiry."

Another roar of murmurs filled the hall and Shacklebolt kept his eyes on the man sitting in the shadows in the far right corner. He could make out Harry trying to work his way to him without drawing attention to himself but it was slow work.

"Now, I have some evidence that I would like to present in regards to the judgment regarding this case."

"Her judgment has already been passed Shacklebolt! This was just meant to be a formal sentencing!"

"I understand that Corner I do! But I seriously believe that the council should reconsider its decision."

Another round of heated arguments rose to indistinguishable levels as Shacklebolt pulled the sphere from the floor. He glanced up towards Harry as he made to sit down next to Frollo, who was staying suspiciously quiet.

"This trial was built upon lies! It's time to reveal the truth!" Shacklebolt poured the memory into the floating orb and took a step back as the room grew quiet.

oOOo

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hermione took a small step towards the door her voice tight with anger.

"Oh, my sweet summer child, who said it was all about you?" His voice was mockingly sweet but deceivingly hard.

"What do you want?"

"The information you withheld from the council."

"What information?" Hermione let her hands fall down her tone turning exasperated. "I've told and _shown_ you everything I know!"

"Not everything."

Hermione jerked as the door started to unlock and took a few steps back away from it. There was hardly anywhere to go aside from the bed, the backs of her knees pressed into it as Frollo stepped through. He kept his wand level with her heart turning only slightly to make sure the door remaining in the open position. They had been talking through the glass back and forth, but neither one of them had gained any information worthwhile. This was about the third time that he had led her around the same line of questioning and Hermione's patience was wearing thin. The room felt even smaller as the man leveled his hooked nose with her own. His eyes sharp and hard as he raised the tip of his wand under her chin forcing it back just the tiniest fraction.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, whether you want to or not."

Hermione's jaw twitched and her eyes turned to look at the wand pressed against her, "I have nothing...more to tell you."

"We'll see about that." With a flick of his wand to her chin, he took a small step back dragging the tip down her chest. The chains at her wrists grew and fell down to connect with added shackles to her ankles and neck. The chains were much tighter than the ones she had been originally brought in and the sense of dread was pooling in her stomach. "I have a friend I'd like you to meet. Though, I'm pretty sure you've met his kind before."


	49. Chapter 48

"I have a secret Ms. Granger, would care to hear it?" His voice in her ear made her stomach curl and she instinctively pulled against the hold he had on her arm.

"You were supposed to stay in a coma forever, but no, the bloody Healer I had in my pocket got sacked and replaced with a competent healer. Oh, yes, I know all about your little rendezvous with him, your 'secret' healing following the aftermath of your triumphant return."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, you'll never see him again and once you're out of the way, I'm going to go after your 'savior'"

"You'll never find him!" Hermione's voice rose and died out against the dark stone hallway. She had tried to remember what turns they had made, but it was all indistinguishable from the next. Her heart ached for Healer Darling. Everything that he had done, out of the goodness of his heart held against him. She could only hope this man wasn't crazy enough to have killed him, he didn't deserve to die for all he'd done to help her.

Two turns, a long hallway and a small flight of stairs leading to another narrow and seemingly endless hall of doors. Her eyes took immediate notice of the blood red stone at the very end, a dark black door standing out from the stone that surrounded it.

"I don't have to, the way I saw it from that healer's weak mind, he'll come after me, and I'll be ready." Frollos grip tightened and he gave her a sharp pull when she started to drag her feet, his wand pressing tighter into her side so much that he could feel her breath hitch down his palm, "They were meant to be my ticket to eternal glory. _I_ was going to be the one to end the second great wizarding war. _I_ was going to live in the lap of fame and fortune!"

Frollo pulled harder on the chains that bound Hermione making her whimper and miss a step. He adjusted the hold on her arm with bruising force and yanked her back to her feet,"Then it all went wrong, the creatures, they didn't kill him, they didn't even see him. Voldemort was completely invisible to their power!" He turned her suddenly, pressing her center to one of the black doors. He pulled his wand from her ribs and tapped the door sliding open the small window.

Hermione tried to follow along with the man's ramblings but even she found him to be pretty far off the rails. When the window opened her stomach lurched with bile at the sight inside. The white rounded room was covered in blood from ceiling to base. A metal pole that had been mounted in the center bent at an odd angle with a chain still attached to its base. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the mangled remains of the body at the other end. His breath was hot against her ear, making the bile rise even higher burning the back of her throat.

"They ravaged the dead before we could capture them all, their bloodlust insatiable. Then the one, the leader, it came forth with such power and who but the little sidekick of Harry _bloody_ Potter would be attacked?!" Frollo pulled her sharply away from the door half dragging her behind his more rushed steps towards the red framed door.

"Do you know what happens to the Jinshinkin without their leader?"

Hermione tried her best to put her feet down or even pull free from his hold, but a sharp jolt from the shackles made one of her knees collapse down to the hard stone and her arms twist at an odd angle. Frollo gave her no reprieve, nearly taking her arm out of socket as he pushed her ahead of him again, releasing her arm for the back of her hair. Hermione let out a strangled noise and tried to pull against her chains but found the odd angle that he held her head at only made walking a barely manageable feat.

"You didn't want to tell me what I wanted to know before, how about now?"

Frollo pushed open the heavy black steel door inside the bloodstone frame. The room inside was grey, just like the one he had forced her to look inside. With only a steel T-shaped pole with a loop embedded in the center. He pulled Hermione closer using his wand to connect her shackles to the base.

"I thought it was over when they said you were in a coma, I thought it was a perfect time to implement our back up strategy. We would use the monsters to punish all those responsible for the deaths that night." He forced her elbows back behind her, looping one then the other around the T-shaped pole at the top, the chain that connected her wrists pulled tight keeping her in place. Her head had to lower down to keep the pressure from cutting off the blood that was racing through the vein in her neck.

Once he finished securing the chain at her ankles to the bottom loop, he came to stand center of her vision, "We were able to contain them, and even harness their power, but you survived. I know you were coming for me, coming for revenge against all that had befallen you."

Hermione could only swallow down the fear in her throat shaking her head, "I was just happy to be alive...I had no idea...I didn't..."

"But you _would_ have," His accusation was punctuated by his finger pointing directly between her eyes, "You see, I did a little research myself. About you, and your _legendary_ mind." He nodded and took a small step back, "I knew you'd figure it out one day. You were on the run, searching for someone. Someone like me."

Hermione shook her head again pulling weakly at the chains that held her trying to see what possible connection this delusional man was making. "I wasn't looking for you, I don't even know you...I just want to live..."

"No, I can't...I can't let you live, you know too much, you've seen what these creatures can do, no. Your time on this Earth is over... What a tragedy it will be when they bury you. If there are enough pieces, that is." He took hold of the end of her hair lopping off a small handful at the tip. Hermione turned her head to the sound her eyes widening.

"Please don't do this! Please, I won't say anything! Please!"

"No enough! I won't let my brilliant plan go down in flames because of a _child_ who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will have my glory and you, Ms. Granger, shall light the flame."

Frollo flicked his wand tightening the shackles to the steel loop. Hermione trembled, her knees nearly giving out. He moved out of her field of vision then, into a hidden seamless door. She heard a small window near the very top of the dome-shaped room open, then the door they'd passed through started the process of locking itself.

Hermione pulled harder on her chains, trying to focus enough to use her wandless magic to try and release the locks. Her body entering full fight or flight mode as the room sealed shut like a vacuum. She had no idea what the insane man's plan was, only that she didn't want to find out.

A soft popping noise echoed through the room and Frollo's voice resounded from above. "I've learned quite a few things about these creatures myself Ms. Granger. For instance, did you know if you remove a pack leader from the rest, the remaining creatures of the pack will ravenously feed on anything it can find until it's reunited with a leader?"

Hermione let out a choked sob and let her head hang down, her entire body trembling, rattling her restrains.

 _Severus, I'm so sorry..._

 _Hermione where are you!? Shackbolt has released the lockdown. They're coming for Frollo now._

His voice came through clearly now, though it brought only a deep sadness to the deepest part of her soul.

 _I don't know...but I'm... I'm not coming home..._

 _Hermione?!_

 _I'm so sorry..._

 _Show me where you are! Hermione?!_

 _I love you, I love so much..._

 _Hermione?!_

Silent tears ran down her face, her body frozen, frozen with a fear one only felt when they faced death directly in the eyes. Her lungs too tight to even scream. Her eyes closed and her heart skipped at least three beats. The sound of another wall being shifted out of place rose her head marginally, her eyes rising to meet the sound, only to go stock-still.

The Jinshinkin was smaller than the artist depictions would have led one to believe. Its body no larger than her own should it stand on its grotesque back legs. Its skin was darker too, more of an ashen silver than light grey. Its teeth and claws, however, were just as long.

"Leaders are made from powerful sacrifices, made to the cause. Your death shall bring a new power to the pack, a new _leader_. Your unstoppable power mine alone to command. An assurance of compliance in the order."

Hermione barely heard his words, her entire focus on the creature that moved slowly back and forth in front of her. Pacing, as if deciding on just how exactly it wanted to kill her.

oOOo

Severus lowered himself down slowly, the elevator shaft was pitch dark, but a small spell to his eyes had lit his way. He had lingered long enough for the lockdown to be lifted, and the doors to be released. He'd managed as far as he had because he'd taken service exits not included in the main wards. Old hidden passages that must have been simply overlooked. Though now, with Hermione's words echoing in his mind, he found that he couldn't wait for whatever Shacklebolt and Potter had cooked up. Hermione's fear ran through him like a hot knife, cutting straight through his heart like warm butter, leaving behind a burning rage like he'd never felt before. He was quite sure that by the time the Aurors actually found Frollo's body, he'd be nearly unrecognizable by anything more than his wand.

Severus' feet finally touched a solid surface and he canceled his spell, putting his full weight on the car. The metal gave a small groan from the adjustment but he paid it no mind, he lit the tip of his wand and searched for the emergency hatch. Pulling it open, he peered down into the darkness inside. The sound of two men idly making conversation gave him pause before he decided that a good defense was a good offense. He leaned back on his heels and cracked his neck. He'd never attempted his transformation while polyjuiced but there was a first time for everything. His bones snapped and popped bending to his will, his low scream turning to a deep shattering roar as his body conformed to its new shape. With a shake of his much heavier head, Severus slipped through the hatch landing heavily at the bottom. His eyes glowed in the dim light of the two wands pointed through the opened gates in his direction. He gave neither one of them the chance to fully comprehend what they were seeing before he lunged forward.

oOOo

"How much farther down is it?"

"Not much farther."

"Do you think she's really down here?"

"I hope so."

Shacklebolt and Harry jogged down another flight of stairs. Shacklebolt had sent those he trusted on the search for Frollo. The man they had seen in the courtroom had been nothing but a polyjuiced imposter held prisoner under the imperious curse. He had no more been able to tell them what he'd had for breakfast let alone where Frollo may have gone. Kingsley was sure that Severus was having much better luck than they were now that the lockdown was lifted. He only hoped that he'd made the right call.

Harry burst through an old steel door out into a darkly lit black hallway, the air was so cold that it nearly stole the breath from his rapidly moving lungs. His eyes turned left, right and center before stepping out fully to allow Shacklebolt to pass.

"There are so many paths. Which one should we take?"

Before the elder could answer, a deep scream of anguish came from straight ahead, dying out against the stones. "That way."

Harry didn't need any further direction and took off in a run down the long hallway. Shacklebolt was right on his heels but both of them came skidding to a stop when a large black lion rounded the corner. Its head bent down smelling the stones. Shacklebolt raised his wand in defense but didn't make a move against it. Harry too, raised his wand but when the lion's head turned towards them he felt a sort of familiarity inside the eyes that narrowed at his presence. The lion licked its nose before lowing its head back down, letting out a low growl before turning to the left, in the opposite direction of where they were and started to trot.

"Do you think that's a guard?"

"No...I think that's Snape."

"What?"

"Come on!" Harry jogged after the lion, keeping his wand at the ready. He chanced a glance down the hallway the lion had come from and grimaced at the two bodies that lay motionless near the lift. He had no doubt who was responsible but he didn't feel the need to worry about it at present. The lion slowed its steps at another junction sniffing along the corners before taking off again.

Severus kept his pace, following the trail. It was fresh and strong. Even against stone the smell of Hermione's fear left behind a distinct path. He turned another corner barely paying attention to the feet that thudded behind him. The smell grew stronger and something warm brushed against his nose as he came closer to one of the doors. He licked his nose snarled at the coppery taste lifting his head to the door.

The smell cut off at the door, but another small drop of blood was further off to his right, with a snarl he came away from it and followed the scent of blood further down the hall. He wished he could call out to her in his lion form but it was impossible. His animal form held his magic core tightly inside preventing him from reaching out just as it had in the forest.

Harry and Shacklebolt were gaining ground and were able to follow Snape around the next turn. The lion increased his speed only dipping down its head every few moments to confirm its path.

Two turns and a small flight of stairs brought all of them to a dark hallway with a red wall at the far end. Severus paused at the bottom of the steps as more scents mixed into what was already present. His head swept back and forth along the ground coming closer to the far end.

Harry and Shacklebolt were tall enough to see one of the doors that had an open window. Harry rushed over with hope on his face that quickly turned to disgust.

"Think I know what happened to Snape's present Minister."

Shacklebolt made a face but didn't approach his eyes following Snape as he did a small circle before continuing on. His low growl chilled even his blood as Snape trotted further ahead. With a motion to Harry, they followed Snape to the large black door inside the red stone.

This was it, Severus was sure of it, her trail ended there. He turned his large head back to the two who had followed him and moved aside from the door. He gave a deep roar as he forced his body back into its human form. The polyjuice that he had taken only a small drink of had thankfully worn off making the transition much easier this time around. Even still, his body ached from having forced it through a most unnatural transition.

"She's in here."

"How do we get it open?"

"There's no lock."

"There must be another way in..." Severus ran his hand down the seam before reaching out desperately for Hermione.

 _Hermione? We're here, I've found you._

Snape listened intently, blocking out the other two's discussion on how to open the door. There was a long moment where he thought he may have been too late. Then, Hermione's soft voice, like a flickering candle, brushed against his mind.

 _Don't open the door...!_

Severus tried to reach her again but her mind was too disorganized. He had to pull out just enough to keep himself from losing focus. When he noticed Shacklebolt reaching to cast a spell on the door he held out his hand.

"Don't, we must find another way in." Severus turned away from the door then and ran his hands along the wall casting silent detection charms in his wake. Harry and Shacklebolt took to the other side each one doing the same.

 _Hermione? Hermione hold on, can you hear me? I'm right here..._

 _Severus..._

 _Hermione? Is there another room inside there? Observation, anything?_

 _Yes, at the top... He's here... watching..._

 _What did he put inside there with_ _you?_

More chaotic memories pushed him out again and Severus turned away from the wall looking for a set of stairs instead. Down at the far end, he could see a barely lit staircase and hastily made his way to it.

Harry and Kingsley shared a look before following after him. When they made it to the landing Severus was counting steps judging the distance of probability. There was only one door on the right side of the hall and spatial reason dictated its high probability. There was no handle just like the rest of them but there was a small rectangular window.

Severus looked inside, "Here." Severus tried his usual unlocking spells to no avail. He stepped back and raised a white heat to the tip of his wand, he drew a large oval in the space in front of him and slowly pushed it forward with a loud hiss of screaming metal being burned away. The light burned brighter than the sun before disappearing into the door. It was enough time for Harry and Shacklebolt to come to his side, a large hole having melted into form inside the door.

"Secptumsempra!"

Frollo gave a sharp cry from the sudden spell. His hand pulling down a lever that had been under his palm when it hit. He let out a low groan as the pain of a thousand deep cuts ran throughout his body. His blood seeped slowly into his suit and onto the grey stone beneath. When his eyes opened he found himself staring into the bottomless pit of eternal hatred.

"Game over." Severus snarled and grabbed him by his shirt ready to finish the deed Potter had started when the boy called out sharply.

"Hermione! Oh, Merlin!"

Harry had come to the console but his hands were pressed against the thick glass, his fist pounding against it in vain. The lever that had been pulled had released three more creatures inside the room, making four total vying for space around Hermione's still form.

Her body was sagging against her own arms that held her aloft on the pole behind her. Her head was down to her chest and her hair covered her face leaving Harry unable to tell for sure whether she was alive or dead.

One of the creatures stood before her, its tongue stretched out, the tip of which was buried inside her chest, a dim light passing down from her body along its tongue and into its mouth. He watched with stilled heart as the new creatures came from their cells working their jaws as if smelling through their mouths like a snake.

"Snape...Snape, what do we do?"

Severus pulled away from Frollo, having ransacked his mind in the seconds between. He let the man fall to the floor to bleed out looking through the window for himself.

"We put them back in their cells." His voice was dangerous, more dangerous than Harry had ever heard before. Snape's fingers ran over the top cycling through his stolen information. Three switch flips and a button press later and lassos made of purple fire shot out from the open doors taking hold of each creature, in turn, dragging each roaring beast back into the rooms inside. When the purple fire had taken hold of the creature whose tongue had taken hold of Hermione, it struggled. Clawing at the floor to try and keep hold of its kill before its tongue snapped back into its mouth with a loud human-like scream. Hermione's body sagged even farther, a small stream of blood coming down from behind her hair. Severus pushed the lever up closing all of the doors.

"Hermione!" Harry pushed away from the wall hurrying after Shacklebolt who had beaten both of them to the small staircase that led down into the room.

Severus pushed both of them aside covering the distance between in a few long strides, his hands immediately taking hold of her face, lifting it towards the light of the room.

"Hermione?" His voice cracked with unhidden emotion as he waited for her to answer his pleading call. Dark blood stained her beautiful face as it ran from one side of her nose over her parted lips. Every breath he took felt like an eternity until her beautiful honey golden eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"Severus..."

He could have cried at the sound of his name passing her lips. She sounded tired, but nothing more. He shifted his hold as Harry and Shacklebolt released her binds and picked her up carefully under her arms pulling her up against his chest. His face pressed into her neck, his hand holding the back of her head over his shoulder. He lowered down to one knee to get a better hold of her. He felt and heard her left shoulder pop back into place and grimaced.

Hermione didn't mind the pain lifting her arm to wrap it tightly around his neck trying to keep herself up. Severus adjusted the best he could, taking the hand down from her head to loop behind her knees, his other arm wrapping around her waist. The stress of the entire day sapping away what was left of his strength.

Harry came closer moving around his shoulder to see into Hermione's face missing the sneer over his former professor as he got closer. He pushed some hair from her face and smiled softly when she turned her tired eyes to his face. She gave him a small smile in return before letting her eyes close again.

"We need to get out of here..."

Harry nodded his head to Kingsley but he wasn't sure if either of the two could move. Just when he was about to offer to help, the doors on the walls of the room started to slide open.

Shacklebolt moved quickly shooting out his wand to heed their progress before turning his head up to the window.

"Frollo!"

Harry wasted no time pushing off of Snape's shoulder towards the stairs. He took three at a time before rounding the landing. His curse shot out at lightning speed sending the barely conscious man back to the floor bound in tight ropes.

"Harry!" Kingsley shouted in urgency as his spell started to slip, one of the creatures long arms catching him by the back of his robes from under the small space.

Harry rushed toward the console and pushed the lever back into place hearing all the doors slam tight save for the one behind Kingsley. The creature's arm flailed from under the weight of heavy stone before a sickening crunch could be heard and the limb went still, severed by the door.

It was the burst of adrenaline Snape needed to pull himself back to his feet. Internally, his muscles trembled but his will to carry on overrode the fatigue. He nodded his head to Kingsley before taking a step towards the staircase. The man helped him along with a firm arm around his shoulder and together, with Hermione, they made it to the second level.

Harry let out a slow breath and pushed the button sealing off the bottom floor before running a hand through his hair, some of Frollo's blood staining his temple. "Let's go."


	50. Chapter 49

"Look, we made the front page."

"Don't bring that rag in here..."

Hermione chuckled softly when Severus put his arm over his eyes. It was still rather early for him given that he'd nearly stayed up all night watching over her sleep. She had been plagued with nightmares through the night that she'd been unable to wake from due to the other potions she was on. Though, throughout each one Severus had entered her mind and calmed her dreamscape turning a twisting it into something much more pleasant.

Hermione bent down on the edge of the bed next to him, holding the paper up to her face taking on a swotty reporter like tone. "Miss Hermione Granger, pictured above, was valiantly escorted from the catacombs under the ministry by none other than Mister Harry Pott-ah!" Hermione let out a squeal of laughter as Severus took her around her waist pulling her down into the messed covers with him, tickling her to get her to release the paper. Hermione did her best to keep reading but fell victim to his attack easily enough. She let him pull the paper away and happily accepted his kiss of distraction. She let out a soft mewl stretching out under him as he shifted his weight over her keeping her pinned to the bed beneath him.

"Mmm...valiant indeed." Hermione smiled even more as he let out a snort and squirmed against his traveling fingers. His lips buried themselves in her neck and she couldn't help but allow herself to fall into the sensations they brought with. Her hands pet the back of his head mindful of the nice lump that had formed near the crown. Her legs shifted wider, making room for him in the tangled mess that was their bedsheets.

"How's your head...?" Her question ended in a mewling that turned into a deep moan as he suckled the junction near her shoulder. Her hips rose on their own and she felt his deep growl against her stomach.

"Fine..." Severus kissed his way along her jaw, pausing taking in her radiant beauty, "How's your heart?"

"Beating a little fast," She teased running her nose along his, though the concern at the corner of his lips calmed her playfulness, "It's fine, it doesn't hurt at all." She had received a _very_ thorough check between the Minstry and Madame Pomphrey after their _valian_ _t_ esacpe. She had beem touched and poked in places she never believed possible before she was finally released in the late hours of the evening. Thousands of questions answered or diverted to other persons, she had been released a free woman if only from the pressure by the reporters scrambling for any piece of information that could scrape together.

Hermione breathed out slowly lowering her eyes before pulling him into another soft kiss. She wasn't used to this more, assertive nature, but she wasn't complaining in the slightest.

"We need a shower." Severus shifted his weight onto his forearm letting his other hand run along the curve of her waist. He smirked slightly when she squirmed beneath him, still sensitive from his tickling and shifted his knee to part her legs just a bit wider.

"Mm...bath...I want a bath...with you." Hermione forced her eyes open smiling at the smirk on his lips and ran her hands over his bare shoulders. Her brow ticking slightly at the bruising, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, nothing a long," He pressed a kiss to her forearm, "warm," another kiss to the crook of her elbow, "bath," His lips trailed along her jaw, "wouldn't cure." He captured her lips again letting out a slow breath of his own before carefully pulling himself from her and the bed.

Hermione let out a soft whine but adjusted to make his movement easier, her eyes raking up and down his nearly nude form. "I think, next time, no boxers."

" _I_ _think_ , you better go start the bathwater," Severus smirked and gave her calves a pull, bringing her to the edge of the bed with a mirthful squeal. "Behind the shelf next to the shower stall is a door. Go through it." He pulled back out of her reach as she sat up. With a hand to help her to her feet, he gave her a gentle guiding pull towards the door before releasing her and turning away to open his bedside table's drawer. He had a few potions inside that he was sure would cure the low throb at the back of his skull from the diverted blood flow. He gave her a sideways glance before shaking his head to her come-hither smirk and pushed a few things inside the drawer aside.

He found the vial he was looking for and pulled it free. He tossed it back without a care and set it back inside the drawer when a soft pop from his sitting room caught his attention. With a frown, he picked up his slacks from the floor and stepped into them before making his way to the joining door. The sound repeated itself by the time he pushed the cracked door open and his eyes snapping to the coffee table by the fireplace.

A small box was taking up the space and he glanced around the otherwise empty space before making his way over. A card sat on top and he grabbed it thumbing it open.

 _Severus,_

 _Here is a small supply of Hermione's daily potions and a few for yourself to get you through the day. You may use the potions lab to your needs to make anything else you desire. Please know Poppy has taken her holiday leave and aside from myself the castle is now completely empty. Though Hermione will be receiving a visit from the ministry by evening so if you wish to remain hidden please send her to the great hall alone_ _at_ _5_.

 _Minerva_

 _P.S. Poppy said to go_ _'easy' on any 'funny business'._

Severus snorted and set the card down opening the lid of the box, he pulled out the small black vial first, then the sickly pink one. He slipped them into his pocket before turning back towards the bedroom.

He followed the sound of running water into the bathroom and through the door that led into his private bath. He'd hardly ever used it during his time as a professor. Now, however, it was the perfect place to relax. The tub was large, at least room enough for six people and deep. With benches along the side with jets of water charmed to work out every muscle in your body.

Severus tilted his head slightly at the view awarded to him by Hermione bent over the taps. He took the moment to just enjoy, though the prize was hidden beneath another of his stolen shirts, the flare of her hips was just as beautiful. He had made the choice, not withhold any care for her any longer. He'd almost lost her again, and he wasn't about to waste any more time that they had. He hadn't forgotten the deal he had made with the devil and he was almost sure that she'd never stay knowing what he had to do. Her heart was too pure, her soul too kind.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione had turned to face him, a hidden smile hidden in the corner of her eyes.

"You, only you." Severus closed the distance between them wrapping her up in his arms so completely. He rested his chin down on the top of her head feeling her eyelashes brush against his skin.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too."

"Always?"

"Forever."

oOOo

"I got approval."

"That was fast." Minerva raised her glasses to her nose looking over the paper Potter had just handed her.

"Yeah, well no one is really saying no to me in light of everything."

"I'm sure that'll change soon enough, and the council approved this too?"

"Yes, I caught a few of them on their tea break and played on their guilt."

"How very, _resourceful_ of you." She gave him a light disapproving look but let the issue drop turning the page.

"The team of builders said they could finish it in two weeks, any design that they'd want."

"Wonderful." Minerva sat the paper back behind her on the desk. "I'll make sure to discuss it with them if they actually leave their rooms for lunch."

"They holed up in the dungeons?"

"Where else?"

Harry smirked a little giving Minerva a knowing look, "I think they're going to be late for lunch."

"Quite."

oOOo

"I think that particular part of my anatomy is clean."

"Mm, I don't think so, there's a little something right...here..."

Severus let out a small moan letting his head fall back onto one of the cushions along the top lip of the tub. His barely open eyes watched her hand move just a bit lower, running along the sensitive line around his length. His thigh jumping when her palm rested against it.

"You... don't have to do this..."

"I don't have to, I want to." Hermione gave him a soft look shifting closer. The water level was just at his waist and when she lowered herself near the surface she was able to rest comfortably between his legs, floating slightly on her knees, with her head perfectly above the water. She leaned in farther pressing her chest against him as her hand worked along the space between them. Her lips kissed along the water's edge before raising up just a bit farther.

Severus let his eyes close, falling into all the sensations she brought with. The heat of the water combined with her silken skin was enough to drive him mad. His hand ran down the back of her shoulders and down along under her arm. He felt her shift up farther and his hand moved to her silent request, taking her soft flesh into his palm.

Hermione pushed off the bottom of the tub slowly, sliding her legs along the outside of his. When his head lifted up, she arched upward offering him what his hand had already claimed. A deep moan passed her lips and her hand skipped a beat before she felt her wrist being guided away.

They adjusted flawlessly, hands gliding over shining skin in the dim light of the lake bed illuminated by the late morning sun through the large windows that encircled the room. It was beautiful and secluded from the rest of the world, down in the depths of a fantastic microcosm all their own.

Hermione sighed against the top of his head pulling away to run her fingertips lightly over his sallow cheeks. His hands traced the underside of her thighs slowly taking her hips. His breath was like a cool autumn wind against her wet flesh and she couldn't help but shiver and arch closer to him. Her legs pressing his own tighter together as she tried to adjust to the feeling tingling down her stomach igniting a gentle heat in her core.

"Are you sure?" Severus' voice was deep with need. His dark eyes completely filled with his desire to become one with her again.

"I want nothing else in the world right now, but you." Her voice was strong and sure, the bashful girl who had first come to him now a fully blossomed woman.

Severus turned his head and pulled his arm from his waist towards where he'd left his slacks. It was a small challenge to focus his wandless magic when he felt her press even closer, the heat of her body pressing his already fevered flesh tighter against his stomach. A silent summoning spell and a small flick of his fingers brought the two vials from his pocket and into his waiting hand.

"These first." He smirked softly at her pout and uncorked the pink one first holding it to her lips.

She swallowed it down without complaint, licking her lips slowly to catch the small little drop near the corner of her mouth. She rolled her hips slightly, making the man underneath her moan before looking at the black dropper. "What exactly is that?"

"A very good stress reliever." He pulled the dropper free and waited for her to open her mouth.

"It makes me feel funny..." Hermione gave it a suspicious look.

"I might mention that this specific strength of potion is, in fact, illegal, but it's one of the best."

"If it's illegal why does Madame Pomphrey have it?"

"It's not hers. It's mine."

Hermione watched with raised brows as he brought the dropper to his own mouth and placed a small drop upon his tongue. She felt his reaction to it pressing into the soft flesh of her stomach and slowly opened her mouth for him. He placed the drop on her tongue and she felt the delicious sensation flooding through every nerve ending she possessed.

The mood that had dimmed, reignited with like a fiendfyre neither one knew they were capable of. The sound of glass carelessly rolling against slanted stone was easily drowned out by their passionate sighs and battling lips. Hands and lips moved almost in slow motion, exploring all the new sensations the potion's brief window bestowed upon them.

Hermione hadn't ever felt anything so exhilarating; it was like their very first time. Every touch, every whispered kiss sending a thousand bolts of pleasure straight to her core. Her hips rocked against him, now under her wanton command, her eyes barely able to remain open as he guided her home.

When they connected the world exploded in colors she had never seen before. She was quite sure she could taste _sound._ The combination of the potions in her system and his wandering limbs made her melt around him like warm caramel. The water rocked around them as she took complete control of both of their pleasure. Her head fell back offering all she had and was not in the least bit unattended to. His tongue moved with such precision it could have cut diamonds, yet was so soft, like melting chocolate. His hands ran up the muscles of her back kneading the flexing muscle and spurring her on to a faster rhythm.

When her legs held onto him tighter Severus released his current conquest for her panting lips, calling out her name in a deep reverberating whisper along her jaw. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders but the pain didn't register through the fog of pure pleasure. He couldn't hold out much longer and when her cry of ecstasy pierced his ears, he joined her in the fall.

Both came crashing down back to earth. From their release, and their potion induced euphoria. Deep breaths and gentle caresses rocked the boat just a little longer before Hermione's head fell down onto his shoulder. Severus tilted his head just a bit, watching her eyes roll closed and relished in the small tremors that continued pulse around him. He pushed her wet hair from her neck and ran his thumb along her cheek, receiving a soft kiss to the pad. His own body felt like jello, but he knew they couldn't stay in the bath forever.

He waited for her heart rate to come back down, his hands rubbing soothing circles over her lower back. When she finally came down enough to form a weak plea for their bed, he took great care in adjusting their position before wrapping his arm under her thighs. The water was easily banished away and two towels wrapped around them. Hermione whined softly trying to keep her arms curled between them but Severus managed to guide them around his neck. He felt her take hold and carefully lifted them from the bench. With one arm under her legs that wrapped around his waist and another under her shoulders, he made his way through to the bedroom. Several warming charms and a few drying spells later they melted back into the sheets.

Hermione didn't let him go far, pulling him over top of her, she pulled him into another blissful kiss. Her smaller body adjusted back against the pillows and she made space for him between her legs pulling his head down to rest over her heart. He'd barely resisted and had only expressed one concern about his weight before she silenced him against her soft skin.

Severus let out a deep sigh his eyes watching the swell of her chest rise and fall under his cheek before he fell victim to its hypnotic rhythm. His hand came up twinning with hers under his chin, his lips pressing against the back of her knuckles.

Hermione watched him from her inclined perch, her fingers gently pulling back his hair to settle behind his ear. A small flick of her finger rose the blanket over them and she relaxed back. Her eyes wandering up to the stone ceiling before she too fell under the calm that had settled between them.

oOOo

"Could you imagine? A mini-Snape? He'd probably have the glare mastered before he could even talk!" Ginny giggled softly into her teacup at Harry's mortified face no doubt imagining Severus in his toddler form all over again.

"Ginny, I really don't want to think about that right now..."

"Oh, you're so sour. Hermione made an absolutely adorable baby. Her wild curly hair that button nose." She gasped suddenly, "What if the poor child got _his_ nose and _her_ hair!"

"How's Ron?" Harry lifted his head from the table vigorously rubbing his face.

"Oh you know, whining about he could have been a hero too if someone had just given him a chance. "

"We did Ginny, he just mucked it all up."

"Oh, I know, he'd told me what he'd said when mum and I saw him this morning. I think if we'd been at home she would have throttled him."

"So he's back in treatment?"

"Of course, the healer is going to put him back on course, she said hopefully he'd be able to visit by Christmas but she really insists that he stay for another full year."

"I hope this all works out. He was doing so good at the office you know? I'm really going to miss going to lunch with him..."

"It'll be alright Harry, I promise. Noe show me those house designs you were talking about earlier."

Harry leaned back pulling a file from his work bag and set it on the table between them. "So it's got to be something that both of them will like..."

"That's not hard, they both have similar tastes." Ginny pulled a few things out of the brochures of model homes. She rose her brow to the look on Harry's face, "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Right...sorry, you're right." He let out a deep sigh and looked at the pictures, "I''m hoping to narrow down a few to take to her this evening, do you want to come and have dinner with us at Hogwarts? I'll be off duty after the ministry officials leave."

"Absolutely."

oOOo

Severus found himself startled awake by a deep growing noise directly under his head. His eyes snapped open in an instant, his body going tense for a brief moment before his brain clicked into gear. Slowly, he lifted his head from where it laid and turned his eyes to the woman beneath him. He felt her hand fall away from the back of his head as he shifted and took in her peaceful appearance. Her head was tilted to the side, the sunlight from his underwater window dancing slowly over her pale skin leaving small rings of light over her dark lashes. Another soft growl turned his head down and he realized that it was her stomach that had woken him. With the grace of a lion on the hunt, he untangled his hand from hers and carefully pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. She shifted beneath him turning her head the other way before letting out a soft sigh, her brow starting to pinch with discomfort. Severus leaned up just enough to run his nose over hers before whispering her name between his upturned lips.

"Hermione."

"Mmmph..."

"You stomach is calling for sustenance."

"It can wait..."

"Doubtable, you're supposed to take the black potion with food..." Severus leaned onto his side gently petting her cheek trying to rouse her gently. Her eyes fluttered open within a few moments and she gave him a goofy smile.

"I could eat something..." Her hand raised up, purposely brushing against his bare chest before coming to rest beside her head.

"I'm not on the menu."

"Pity..." Hermione gave him a small smile before arching her back and stretching out her legs, she winced when her toes popped and made a face looking down at her legs.

"Are you in pain?"

"No...just need a good stretch."

"Come on, let's get dressed, maybe there are still a few house elves left in the kitchens that could prepare something for us."

"Mmm...alright..." Hermione turned her face away from his, rubbing her nose.

Severus shook his head slightly and pulled himself from the bed moving over to his wardrobe. He could feel her eyes watching him from the bed but made no show of dressing for her. His own stomach was making itself clearly known now as well, making his movements a bit stiff. He pulled out everything he would need before pausing. She would need clothes too, proper clothes, not transfigured ones. He was quite sure that she was tired of wearing his undergarments at this point and he was more than done with sharing them with her. It just felt, _wrong._ She needed her own things, her own clothes, her own...everything. It suddenly occurred to Severus just how much the young woman who had come to share his bed had truly lost. His eyes looked down at the white shirt in his hand feeling unbearably selfish at his previous train of thought. Comparatively, he had so much more than she. So many backups and safe havens hidden away with the creature comforts he'd become accustomed to. He still had a home too, should he choose to risk returning to it. It was all still there, all his books, all his potions, and clothes. Everything that he'd accumulated in his life secretly locked away. What did she have? Nothing. Nothing but what he was able to provide for her in the small moments of reprieve that they'd had since her awakening. Sure, she'd gone out and bought a few things during their time at the farm, but nothing substantial. Even those things were gone too, no doubt confiscated by the ministry in their unlawful search and seizure. He still had his coat, the one she had bought for him, but she had nothing. Severus turned around slowly holding two shirts now in his hands, a soft silver one and a bright white one.

"Which one would you like?"

Hermione's brows rose at his sudden offer and she couldn't help but wonder what had truly gotten into him over the past few hours. It was so uncharacteristic of the man she'd come to know. Of course, he'd done nothing she didn't already want him to but it still felt as though he was resigning himself to something else like he was making up for a mistake that hadn't yet happened. It was like someone flipped a switch inside him and she wasn't sure how exactly to take this new side of him.

"The silver one please..." Hermione sat herself up slowly letting her legs hang over the side of the bed as he closed the distance to bring her the shirt. When he got close enough she laid her hand over his and tried to see beyond his eyes, "Severus...is everything alright?"

"Of course." He swallowed slowly, his mask falling into place as he felt her searching inside for something to latch onto. "Why?"

"I...I don't want you to think that I don't...enjoy this side of you, I do very much, but...I can't help but wonder... _why..._ I'm seeing this side of you..." Her hand pulled away taking the shirt to her lap as she watched and felt the walls slam down around his heart and mind. She made her own worried face that she may not have been as clear as she'd have liked to have been and opened her mouth to try and explain herself again. Her words were stopped however when he turned away from her completely and returned to the wardrobe.

"Do you want black...or grey?"

"Black." Hermione let out a heavy sigh but didn't address the issue further. She could tell something was brewing behind his dark eyes and she knew she'd just have to wait until the right moment presented itself so as to reveal what he was hiding from her.

oOo

Minerva looked up from the papers she's brought with her to read while she waited for her two castle 'guests' to arrive for lunch. She lifted her head as the doors to the great hall finally started to open. When Hermione proceeded Snape into the room Minerva could tell there was something a bit different in the dynamic between the two of them. Whether that was for good or not, remained to be seen. She gave both of them a look before lowering her eyes back down to her paperwork.

"You did hear what Poppy said didn't you Severus?"

"We fell asleep, Minerva, nothing more." Severus' tone was clipped but he did avert his eyes looking to Hermione who was blushing softly. She took a seat at the table looking to the plates that were covered in the center.

"You didn't have to wait for us..."

"Oh, don't you worry my dear, I actually had a proper breakfast." She gave Hermione one of her signature motherly faces before setting down the papers she was reading. "Now then, lunch and a bit of new information to go over with the two of you then, a plan on where you'll be staying."

Hermione ducked her head and glanced sideways at Severus. She felt like she was suddenly back at school with the two of them puffing up their feathers at each other. Would it always be that way between them? It was as humorous as it was concerning, even still, it was nice to see some of his former, stern side returning.


	51. Chapter 50

oO 6 MonthsLater Oo

"Severus, I found these letters...did you want to keep them?" Hermione asked, absently holding them behind her for him to see while continuing to look into the box.

They were still receiving and sorting through the things from Severus' former home at Spinners End; boxes and boxes of books, some meager personal effects. Harry had gotten the house released and cleared of its contents. Shacklebolt had given a paper trail so that everything inside would appear to be held inside Snape's vault at Gringotts, apparently the vault would be held for 20 years after his death, in the case of some unknown heir would come to claim it.

Hermione had requested that the books, potions equipment, and personal effects be brought to their home. Thankfully, they came in small shipments via a discrete delivery service that she had been awarded by the Ministry to help protect the unplottable house in which they now lived.

She had also been given the opportunity by the International Council to write a textbook on the subject of her affliction, seeing as all the other tomes they had referenced had been destroyed and the single book Frollo had had in his possession had mysteriously vanished after his incarceration. They offered to pay her 100,000 Galleons for its completion with a deadline of two years and gave her unrestricted access to the largest collective Wizarding Library in the world.

Hermione had almost declined out of pure spite over the entire situation but Severus had made her see the light on just how valuable having that much access to information could hold. She was never allowed to remove the tomes but she was allowed to take notes and take notes she did. Their study, kitchen, living room and spare bedroom were overflowing with journals filled with all sorts of information on everything number of things.

Hermione had found only a marginal amount of information about the creatures in the library and only slightly more than she had already known. Written in Japanese and carefully translated over hours and hours of intense study she had managed to piece together enough information to make an organized presentation about the creatures. Severus had helped her recall the potion that they had formulated together and was working on recreating it. However, the process was proving more difficult than the first time they had brewed it.

Severus had his own sanctuary beneath the house in a very expansive potions lab that he'd slowly been filling with all the proper ingredients and equipment. The materials that he had acquired at the farmhouse had been difficult to release from the Ministry's hold but they were slowly working through the paperwork required to return the more _questionable_ equipment and ingredients back into Hermione's possession. Since the house hadn't been registered in either of their names and her arrest had put a seizure over everything inside, it was proving to be a muddled time-consuming mess.

"Severus?" When he didn't respond she peeked down at the letters reading the name on the outside of the envelope, _Lily._ She sat back a moment opening one up to see who it was written to.

"Burn them."

She raised her brows closing the letter without having read anything and she shifted to face him fully. The look on his face made her deeply sad, "Severus, I'm not going to be angry if you want to keep them." She moved a bit closer folding the stack up with care, "I'm not jealous of the dead." She saw him flinch and looked at him with all the love in her heart. She gently pulled his face to hers, "She's made you who you are." She thumbed his cheek gently, "I should be thanking her." She paused lightly touching his lip. "She brought me you." Hermione smiled softly leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his pursed lips. Her hand glided up slowly into his hair smiling when she felt him finally kiss her back. Her hand held the back of his head tenderly as she whispered against his lips.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

"Come on, let's go make dinner." Hermione set the letters aside and came to her feet, pulling him gently from his chair, where he too, had been sorting through another box of books. Hermione smiled as he gave her a look of great skepticism.

She had been helpful in the kitchen, though he'd tried to be patient with her leaning over his shoulder as he made her favorite dishes, her hands always seemed to wander after she'd completed an assigned task.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself if you make that tomato and meat gratin." Hermione coyly smiled at his passive face and a raised brow.

Severus let out a light sigh following after her, "Three or Four cheeses?"

"Definitely four." Hermione chuckled as she sidestepped a tall stack of journals that had started to make the hallway a bit narrow.

"Do we have a table left to eat at?" Severus stepped around another stack of books, looking around their cluttered kitchen.

"Um...no..." Hermione made a face. "How about I clean the table, and _you_ cook dinner?"

"Agreeable."

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and leaned up pressing a kiss to his jaw before moving over to try and make some order over the disaster that had befallen their table. A small flick of her wand the mess of papers aligned themselves into neat stacks.

Severus moved a few books from the island, giving them to Hermione as she made to carry the stacks out. She gave him a thankful smile and continued on her way. That settled, he started the process of their dinner easily enough.

He listened to her mutter this and that before toddling off with another set of books. He paid her little attention glancing up from time to time as the kitchen table and surrounding chairs slowly cleared of debris. By the time the gratin was in the oven and the dishes he'd used put into the sink to wash themselves, he felt small arms take his waist from behind.

"How much time do we have?"

He could feel her smirk pressing into his spine,"About 30 minutes."

"Mmm, I cleared off the couch."

Her voice dropped at least three octaves and her hips pressed into his backside. He knew, without question, just what she was asking for. She had become rather, _expressive_ as of late and he found himself often on the receiving end of not so sophomoric touches any longer. Her body and mind were slowly starting to sync together and it had been a rather whirlwind of an experience. They hadn't truly made love in at least three months. Each one too focused on their tasks. However, they would meet, in interludes like this, to explore each other.

They both genuinely enjoyed the process, however, as their overly focused minds rarely granted them reprieve from their constant thoughts. It became clear very quickly to the both of them, that having an in-depth educated debate gave them just as much pleasure as sex. They were both very clear on the difference between, love and sexual gratification.

They would often skip the latter for long periods of time choosing to instead engage their minds. Though, every once and a while the two of them could calm their thoughts and just give into more carnal pleasures. It had been an interesting transition. Coming into a house all their own, living together, without interruption.

After Hermione's potion regime ended and her health had finally leveled out, Severus had been most surprised to find that he did, in fact, simply enjoy her company. Most of their days were spent apart, but their nights were often spent in each other's arms silently working together. Her questions no longer bothered him and he answered when he could. He had come to appreciate her keen mind and not so insufferable logic.

"I see." He tilted his head down watching her fingers slip through the buttons of his shirt and let out a heavy sigh through his nose when she traced the scar on his stomach. She had been a very quick study. Leaning all the tiny spots and just how much he liked each one. She had even found this one particular part on his back, no bigger than a galleon, that made his knees weak and his blood flow backward. Her chin was currently pressing into the spot now and he knew, she knew.

"30 minutes is a long time if you know what you're doing," Hermione ran her hand along the hem of his slacks through the hole she had made between his buttons.

"If we burn the cheese, I'm blaming you."

Hermione pulled away with a grin as he started to turn and coyly backed herself out of the kitchen. She did give him a small glance back, mirth shining in her eyes. Severus made his steps slow watching her grin grow into a full smile.

She stretched her arms over her head, letting her t-shirt rise up just enough to tease him before turning away. Her back gave a nice pop and she slipped into the living room with him coming up behind and wrapping his hands around her waist. One hand slipped under the soft cotton traveling up while the other sought the hollow of her hip giving it a deft roll with his fingertips.

Hermione rocked back unable to stop herself. Her head fell to his chest with a deep sigh of pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her hands held his, more for support than for actual guidance. She walked with him to the edge of the couch where she pulled away to lay face down on its smooth surface. She stretched her arms over her head holding onto the armrest, squirming as she felt Severus settle over her thighs.

She had come to appreciate his slow, methodical ways, even when they didn't truly have time for them. He always lavished attention on whatever she offered him, he made no complaint nor hesitance.

A mewl passed her lips when his lips met with her tailbone. Feather soft and unbelievably sensitive beneath. She was thankful he was sitting on her legs because she was sure she would have busted his lip bucking into him.

He had discovered three points of instant satisfaction on her body. The set in the hollow of her hips that made her legs weak; one in the right junction of her collarbone, that made her melt into his warmth; and the last right where he was now, that sent a fire down below igniting her body's carnal response.

Her fingers clawed at the leather underneath and she couldn't help but let a pleading whine fill the room. She squirmed beneath him desperate for any sort of friction but his legs held her firm. His hands pushed up the sides of her shirt and he trailed his lips after it, nipping and kissing the rolling muscle beneath. His tongue joined his fingers and Hermione arched off of the couch pushing herself into an odd angle. His hand wrapped around and under, taking hold of her soft flesh and her hand fell down from the armrest to keep herself up. She felt his chuckle between her shoulder blades before his lips took hold of the junction at her neck.

A deep curse passed her lips and she nearly broke her neck trying to give him more access. His arms came around molding and shifting her body until she was on her knees pressed against his hard chest. His lips never missed a beat, even when he'd vanished her shirt and her hands rose to join the dance along her own skin.

His hand intercepted hers when it traveled lower over her stomach and she redirected her efforts to the back of his head while his own dipped just beneath the hem of her jeans. She felt the stud fall free before his hand took hold of its prize. Her head turned then begging with a series of moans for a kiss.

He obliged quickly and Hermione pulled him in closer, battling for control inside his mouth. His hand moved on course and she lost the battle in a sharp gasp when his fingers pressed down.

"Oh, gods...Severus..." Her head fell down watching his hand disappear inside her. His fingers parting and stretching and stroking more places than she thought humanly possible. She rocked slowly into his rhythm, letting her eyes fall closed.

When she lifted her head once more, she was awarded another deep penetrating kiss. Severus rocked in time with her, pressing himself as close as he could without loosing pace. He pulled back from the kiss to watch the pleasure on her face. It was so beautiful, more beautiful than he deserved to witness. A soft spell removed the constraint of her skinny jeans against his hand and his fingers shifted pressing against the last thing she needed to fall over the edge. She cried out again her eyes barely able to keep track of his face as they rolled back.

"Please...oh, Severus...with me, please? Please?" Her gasping pleas were not unheeded. Another spell and a slight adjustment brought them together in one solid movement. Hermione's back arched and he had to take hold so she wouldn't fall forward. She cried out softly when his fingers took another position taking to their new task with renewed vigor.

The angle of their movement brought new sensations and Hermione could feel herself leaving the earth. Her hand clasped tightly over the one that held her breast while the other reached back clawing at his waist. She'd made a point of keeping her nails short but she always managed to leave a mark of some kind. She wasn't entirely sure why she found pleasure in making such marks but she hadn't had the discipline to stop herself. In the heat of everything, she let her body take control putting her mind to rest.

"Yes, there...ah...Severus...!"

The ding of the oven timer was completely drowned out by Hermione's cries of pleasure. Her release locking him inside as her entire body trembled. Severus felt his own release building and pressed her tighter to his frame. His lips cutting off her cries.

Her body gave a small and final jerk and Severus could no longer contain himself. Releasing her lips, he let out her name like a curse and pressed his face into her pulsing neck.

Deep breaths and soft kisses filled Hermione's world as she was gently laid back down onto the couch. Her eyes closed, a very goofy looking grin cornering her bruised lips while she tried to let the spinning of the world subside.

oOo

"What about this one?" Hermione pushed a small catalog she had picked up while she had been out. She'd taken to enjoying her lunches outside of the library and had even found a small cafe that served amazing pasta. She always felt a bit guilty being able to go out, see people, do things. So whenever she'd find something of interest to him she'd always pick it up.

Severus leaned over setting his fork down, "What's this for then?"

"It's a greenhouse, a proper one, we could get it and use it in the back garden. That way you can have complete control over the quality of your ingredients."

Severus swallowed down his bite, thankfully the cheese hadn't burnt. "I would enjoy having control of the soil acidity..."

Hermione smiled softly and shifted just a bit closer flipping a few pages, "I think...they have one that tells you what the soil acidity actually is..."

"Really?" Severus was interested, she'd hooked him, line and sinker.

She smiled softly and let him take the catalog. She leaned in her elbow before taking another bite, "You know, Neville is the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, I'm sure I could ask him which model would be best for growing a variety of things."

Severus couldn't contain his snort of skepticism. "I'd no more let Longbottom pick out a quill for my personal use than something as important as this." He punctuated his scathing remark by flipping the page.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and let the subject drop. She'd ask Neville either way. Some of those greenhouses were expensive and she didn't want to waste money on something they didn't actually need.

Severus gave her silence a suspicious look and set down the catalog. She made a very clear point of ignoring him while taking a drink of her water.

"No rebuttal?"

"Nope."

"I can hear you, you know."

"Well, that's your problem." Hermione gave him a sideways look before conjuring an image of him and her in the old potions classroom. They were most definitely not working on potions. She was sporting a rather nondescript schoolgirl uniform and his hands were hidden somewhere beneath her skirt. Hermione couldn't help but let out a raucous laugh when his face went pale then bright red.

Of course, that had never happened, it had been a left over from a dream she had had a few weeks ago. But the look of horror on his face had been worth sharing. She turned her head away still giggling softly into her palm trying to contain herself.

"That was not nice."

"Never said I was nice." She took a small breath wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sleeping in pants tonight."

Hermione pouted, "That's just evil."

"Don't play games you can't win," Severus smirked and took a drink.

Hermione huffed softly and stabbed the last bit of her pasta onto her fork, "Insufferable man."

oOOo

"Severus? Have you seen my journal on containment?"

"Did you take it upstairs when you cleared the table?"

"Ah, probably..." Hermione sighed heavily and dropped a few notebooks back down onto the kitchen floor.

Severus moved away from the counter picking up her abandoned coffee and brought it over. "Just calm down and think," He pressed the mug into her grateful hand and waited for her to take a drink before continuing, "You worked on that chapter two nights ago, in the kitchen, before coming down and checking on the potion. I know you didn't leave anything down in the lab, so that only leaves here and where you carried everything last night."

Hermione nodded and let the coffee soothe her weary soul. "I think I want to take a day off today..."

"Are you not feeling well?" His hand rose to feel her forehead but she shook it out of his way before he had the chance to check her temperature.

"I just, I don't know, I want to spend time with you..." Hermione sat down her cup.

"You spend every day with me..." Severus gave her a most confused look watching her pull herself up onto the island.

"Not really, I mean, we see each other in the morning, and of course in the evening but we spend almost all day apart. Me in Alexandria and you down in the lab...I just...I want to go out, see something new..."

Severus nodded slightly setting down his own cup to come to stand between her knees. This wasn't the first time she had burnt herself out. The last time they had this conversation they had wound up in bed all day, wrapped in each other's arms listening to music and reading books.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Let's... let's visit my parents..."

Severus' brows nearly shot off his face, "Are you sure that's wise? The last time your father saw me he took a swing at me."

"That's only because you were kissing his _baby girl_." Hermione chuckled softly and pecked his pursed lips, "We won't stay with them, maybe just meet them for lunch? I want to go to the beach, maybe get a nice tan...you could use some sun too. "

"My skin is as it always will be, I don't tan."

"Grouch. You can read to me then, under the parasol?"

"Just lunch?"

"Mmhmm." Hermione pulled him closer hanging her arms off his shoulders swinging her legs lightly by his hips. "Then we can come home, take a nice long bath and get some well-deserved rest."

Severus sighed through his nose and looked down into her pouting yet hopeful face. When she stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes at him he snorted and rolled his eyes making her smile, "Alright."

"Yay!" She pulled him into a crushing hug before pushing him away to slip down from the island. She jogged through the house excitedly thumping up the stairs.

Severus ran a hand down his face and rolled his eyes towards the heavens. She was going to be the death of him. He often had to remind himself that she was still young, despite the way she carried herself. He shook his head and took both cups of coffee finishing off the last swallow of his own before taking hers as well. He was going to need the energy to keep up with her mood for the day.


	52. Chapter 51

"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Princess."

Hermione smiled brightly hugging her father tight before moving to give her mother the same. It felt so nice to feel their hugs again. It had only been two months since Severus and she had come to replace what was lost. It had been a hard, long, 3 nights were all of their lives had been flipped upside down. Her parents hadn't been angry, no, they had been disappointed; that had nearly crushed Hermione.

She had told them about the war, about her injury, about Severus. They had been disappointed that they hadn't been able to care for her when she needed them most. Deeply saddened by the years of her life she had lost. That she didn't trust them. She had explained all she could. Many tears and tight hugs had calmed the mood at the time. Then her Dad had walked in on one of their small kisses and nearly tore Severus apart. He was still glamoured at the time and looked well over the age of her grandfather. Hermione had to re-explain the magic at play before her father left in a huff muttering how his daughter's virtue was tarnished by a dirty old man. That had hurt Severus more than her and he had refused to touch her for almost two weeks before she finally cornered him in the bedroom.

The argument that followed had lost them two windows and a very nice chair but in the end, she had convinced him, beyond doubt, that she _wanted_ his touch. That she _needed_ **him** in her life. She was very sure the world had rocked in its axis that night.

Hermione smiled softly, sitting down with her parents. Their relationship had grown back to its normal ways. A series of letters had hashed out any remaining issues between them and she was happy that they were continuing on with the life they had made in Australia. Of course, she wished they would move closer but magic was a wonderful thing. She was still able to see them as often as she wished.

"Where's your...suitor?"

"He's coming, I asked him to buy a book for us to read on the beach after lunch." Hermione gave her father a gentle smile before crossing her legs adjusting the soft white summer dress. "He really is a good man Dad, you should stop worrying."

"I can't help it, it's what father's do."

"I know...But can you try really hard today?"

"I promise sweetheart, for you, I'll be nice."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Thanks, Dad."

A dark shadow appeared over her shoulder and Hermione smiled brighter, knowing just who was the cause. She tilted her head back expectantly.

"Did you find a good book?"

"I believe so." Severus gave Mr. Granger a wary look before pulling the book from the plastic bag on his wrist handing it over.

"Great Expectations?" Hermione, of course, knew the book but found it a rather curious choice for their vacation day.

"Oh, that's a wonderful book, I remember having to read it in high school." Mrs. Granger gave Severus a welcoming smile obviously trying to pull him into polite conversation.

"I've always found Dickens to be rather long-winded myself." Mr. Granger adjusted in his seat watching with hawk-like eyes when Severus took his seat next to Hermione. He looked different from the first time he'd seen him. The grey hair and aged face changed to a deep black, young lineless face. He looked almost the same age as Hermione and he couldn't help but feel suspicious of the man's ever-changing shape.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"It's a glamour Dad, just like I explained last time." Hermione put her hand over Severus' stilling the snarky comment that was rising in his throat.

Mr. Granger sighed softly and for the sake of his daughter stilled his tongue. His wife smiled softly and pat his hand watching Severus with much kinder eyes. "So what beach were you planning on going to?"

Severus glanced at Hermione but she didn't answer her mother's question, firstly because it wasn't directed solely at her and secondly her nose was already inside the book. He couldn't help but smirk slightly before clearing his throat, "Whichever is closest...we're only spending the day here..."

"Ah, then you'll want to go up the north end of the street, they always keep the beach really clean up there."

"Thank you for the information." Severus gently pulled the book from Hermione's hands, no small feat as she actually leaned up to keep hold of it. When her eyes snapped away from the closing pages she couldn't help but blush brightly and duck her head with a soft apology to everyone present. He said nothing slipping the book back inside the bag it had come from and set it on the other side of his chair well out of her way. Her Mother and Father just shared a look before chuckling softly.

"Thank you for choosing the Bluewater Cafe, my name's Mindy, I'll be your server this afternoon. Are you ready order?"

oOo

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Let me see!" Hermione was already in her swimsuit. A deep blue one piece that was missing most of the middle. Three small wisps of string connected the two halves in a rather nice pattern over her stomach while the back had two wide strings that crossed over the other. "It honestly can't be that bad. I tried to pick out the longest pair." She heard the door to the changing room unlock and cautiously peeked inside.

She had to curl in both of her lips to contain herself. It really was, _that bad._ The swim trunks were far too short, even in her opinion. They definitely showed off more than she wanted the world to see and she could feel the frustration growing inside the man before her.

"Definitely for bedroom use only..." She couldn't help herself. His glare didn't stifle the small giggle that broke past her lips. "Okay, you have my permission to transfigure them..." She stepped back out closing the door tightly, covering her mouth.

She'd would never have believed she'd ever see her former professor in such a state. Even though she'd seen all of him, on numerous occasions, something about seeing him so barely covered was much more exciting. She fanned her face and tried to calm herself down. She felt like a wicked person for forcing him to do this for her but at the same time, she was secretly enjoying the way he bent his strong will to her. It was a very intoxicating feeling and she was sure she'd never tire of it.

"Do not abuse your power, witch."

Severus stepped out slowly, his eyes narrowed. He'd replaced his white button-up with a black t-shirt and fixed his shorts to a much more reasonable length to just above his knees. It was still well over the amount of skin he'd ever shown so openly in public but he was worlds away from anyone who would recognize him. Even still, for her parents' ongoing safety, he kept the glamour in place. Securing his reputation even further.

Hermione gave him a once over before looping her arm in his, "Never." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I put our things down over there. Come on, we both need to just relax and let the sun melt away our stress."

"Your stress, I'm completely calm."

"Uh-huh, which is why I can see the vein at your temple pulsing?" Severus adjusted his hair briskly before giving her a small smirk. Hermione just shook her head and continued to lead him over. She let go of him to take her place on the towel she'd laid out, leaving him with the wooden lounge that was placed under the parasol. She stretched out on her stomach with a soft sigh using the towel she'd had around her waist to prop her head.

Severus watched her with wolfish eyes. She stretched out beautifully and even with the glamour over her scars he was able to appreciate the way her body looked against the sun. He let his legs reach out into the sand and relaxed slowly into the hard chair. He pulled the book from her expanded bag and began reading aloud.

oOo

By the time he'd finished the second chapter he could tell Hermione had fallen asleep. The glamour she'd cast over herself having dissolved away. He didn't pay it any mind but did cast a light sun protection spell under his breath. Her skin was already turning a nice soft tan on the one side and he wondered if he should wake her.

"Heads up!"

His eyes snapped up as someone called out. A white something was coming towards them and Severus had just a second to keep it from colliding with Hermione's head. A small spell and quick reflexes snapped the ball into his palm as three young men came running over.

"Sweet catch!"

"Sorry about that mate!"

Severus said nothing glancing at the ball for only a second before tossing it back to them.

"Hey we need a fourth bro, you wanna join us?"

"Pass."

"What about your Sheila there?"

Severus glanced down at Hermione assuming, by the man's pointed finger, that he meant her, "She's resting."

The boy's seemed to take the hint by his tone and gave each other a look, "Well if you change your mind, ya?" The boys gave him a smile before turning away.

Hermione let out a soft groan and lifted her head from the commotion just in time to watch the boys run off.

"Everything okay?"

"Nothing to worry about." Severus leaned back into his chair. "You might want to turn over though."

Hermione rubbed her face slightly, "Mmm, I am a little warm...you want to join me for a small dip?"

Severus raised his brow at her, "You know the answer."

"What if I say please?" Hermione pushed herself up into her forearms, unaware of just what an adjustment would do in her swimsuit.

Severus didn't miss it, however. His jaw twitched and he let out a slow breath. "I'm comfortable here."

"What if I say, _pretty_ please?"

"The appearance of the please makes no difference..."

Hermione pouted but didn't push the issue, she let out a soft yawn and pushed herself up onto her knees dusting some sand from her elbows.

"I'll be right back then, maybe we should get some water? I don't want to dehydrate on our relaxation day."

"I can take care of that," Severus sat the book aside while she crawled closer, pulling her bag from beside his chair. Now that was an pleasantly uncomfortable sight. Severus cleared his mind of its traitorous ways and looked anywhere else to keep himself calm.

"Here, this should cover it. I think there's a vending machine next to the changing huts." Hermione didn't take notice of his reaction until she used his thigh to bring herself to her feet. Her eyes darted up to his heavily dilated blues and couldn't help but blush.

"I take it you like my swimsuit?"

Severus swallowed thickly, his brow twitching at her tone, "It is... acceptable."

"Uh-huh, you know I can hear you right?"

"Whose problem is that?" Taking a page from her own book he raised his brow to her even brighter blush.

"Evil, you are." She leaned down and kissed him quickly before pushing the money into his hand, "I'm going for a swim." She turned on her heel and made a point of trying to sway her hips. It was an interesting display but appreciated none the less.

Severus let out the breath he was holding and glanced to his right, the boys who had interrupted his reading were giving him a thumbs up and no doubt making rude comments to themselves. He just shook his head and pushed himself up from his chair.

Hermione pulled her hair back away from her face tying it at her neck with an elastic she'd had on her wrist. The waves came up and wet her ankles while she tied her hair and she let out a happy sigh of relief. It felt heavenly, she glanced to her right as a boy with a surfboard took to the water close to her before taking a few more steps. When the water lapped at her waist she gave a small jump and dived in.

Severus made it to the vending machine without incident, pausing only briefly behind two small kids who were having trouble deciding just what they wanted. It tested his patience but he had resigned himself to watching what they did. It had been a long time since he'd used something so, _muggle,_ anyway. It was sort of a small blessing in disguise. When the kids finally made their purchase and ran off he pushed the coins into the machine and pressed the appropriate button. Repeating the process he pulled both bottles of water from the small opening and turned back towards the beach. His eyes lifted up briefly to check on Hermione and came to a sudden stop. He recognized the man approaching her from behind. He knew him very well. He blinked his eyes to try and make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned in the water her finger in her ear. Her eyes widened and a bright smile lit up her face, "Neville? Is that really you?" Her eyes ran over his shirtless chest blinking at how well he'd grown into himself. Her childhood friend laughed and pushed his wet hair from his face.

"Yeah, it is. It's been years, hasn't it? How've you been?"

"Great, super..."

"I heard the about the ministry. You know I was there that day, crazy what happened."

"Yeah...it really was. So...why are you here? Don't you have classes or something?"

"Paternity leave." Neville puffed out his chest moving closer in the water before pointing over to the far side of the beach. Hermione followed his hand and smiled softly as Luna waved over to them. She was settled underneath an umbrella with two small babies at her feet happily babbling and chewing on their toys.

"Twins?"

"I know right? I was just happy to get to spend some time with them, McGonagall gave me three weeks off to spend time with them. I waited a little after the term got started but I missed them so much I had to see them you know?"

"Yeah..." Hermione's smile faltered slightly and her hand unconsciously moved over her stomach. "So...what're their names?"

"The one on the left there, it's a girl, we named her Alice after my mom, and the one on the right there, boy, his name is Francis."

"That's wonderful Neville." Hermione tried to be happy for him, she really did, but for some reason, it only hurt her more to know that another one of her friends was making something with their life.

"What about you? Any lovers or you know?" He gave her a once over noticing the way she was holding her stomach.

"Ah...no, no babies..." Hermione bit her lip her eyes darting to the man who was now sitting back under the parasol. His eyes watching them intently, "I do have a lover though..." Hermione glanced at Neville's excited face before slowly pointing her finger in Severus' direction.

Neville turned his head and nearly lost his footing in the water, "H-him?"

"Yeah." Hermione watched the boy's face pale and grimaced slightly.

"He-He looks like..."

"Yeah, I get that a lot..."

"Snape..."

"Yep..." Hermione curled her lips in, grinding her teeth slightly.

Neville went silent for a long moment before turning back to face her, "He makes you happy?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Then that's all that matters I guess..." He gave her a brave smile, "Well, I don't want to take up your vacation time, or whatever you're doing here."

"It was good to see you." She opened her arms and he happily pulled her into a hug.

"You too. Take care yeah?" Neville glanced back towards the man under the parasol before making his way out of the water towards Luna. He gave Hermione another small wave before sitting down next to his wife, giving her a small kiss.

Hermione smiled softly at the two of them before turning her eyes back to the brooding man on the beach. She gave him a small wave to which he didn't return. Her brow furrowed slightly and she started to come out of the water.

 _What's wrong?_

 _Neville Longbottom? Of all the people we could **possibly** run into?_

 _Relax, he doesn't know it's you. Though he did find some resemblance between, he didn't even ask your name._

 _A small relief._

 _Severus just relax._

Hermione had come to stand before him now, the water shining off of her skin in the most tantalizing way. She gave him a soft smile before leaning over him, resting her hands on the arms of his chair.

"I don't care if anyone sees me with you." She locked her eyes with his, "I didn't say anything because I know _you_ don't want the world to see you."

Severus took a deep breath looking into her eyes for a long time. He turned his head away from her and scowled in the direction of the happy couple. Neither one paying either one of them any mind. He looked back into Hermione's expectant face before lowering his eyes to her lips.

"I suppose you want a kiss? Mark your territory if you will?"

"You don't have to be so snarky about it." She pushed his knee with her own before pushing herself up from his chair. "I think, I want to even out my tan, then go home and take a nice long bath with the man who stole my heart." Hermione shifted over to the towel and laid down on her back reaching over to pull her sunglasses out of her bag, "If you want to be grumpy that's your choice. Though I would very much like to hear more about Pip, I understand if you just want to sit and brood."

"I don't brood."

"Could have fooled me." Hermione pushed her sunglasses onto her face before resting back against her towel. She huffed softly and tilted her face slightly away from him and towards the sun. She understood what his problem was but she wasn't going to let him continuously push himself down into the dark recesses of his mind either. One day, he was going to be ready to show himself to the world, maybe not that day, but someday, she just had to make sure she kept pushing him in that direction.

oOo

Hermione dried under the afternoon sun, it was starting to shift and catch more of her left side than her right. She turned her head slowly and let out a soft sigh. "Did you get the water?"

"Of course." Severus had gone to reading silently though he'd raised his walls to allow Hermione to listen in, he wasn't giving her the satisfaction of hearing his deep voice. He reached down to the other side of his chair and placed a bottle of water into her outstretched hand. Hermione thanked him kindly and rolled onto her side to take a drink.

"I feel so warm, it's so nice." Hermione took a few large gulps, "Almost as nice as waking up pressed against you every morning." She gave him a small smile.

"So you've said." He gave her a sideways look.

"Ah, come on, please don't ruin the mood. I was just starting to relax." She took another drink, her face going into full guilt trip mode. She glanced behind her to find that Neville and Luna had moved on somewhere else, "They're not even here anymore."

"They left about 30 minutes ago."

"You were watching them?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Know-it-all."

"Shut up and give me the kiss you owe me." Hermione leaned up over the arm of his chair and puckered her lips.

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned down gave her a gentle kiss. Hermione hummed against him and smiled softly. "Mine."

"As if anyone else would have me." Severus jumped when she smacked his chest and gave her a small glare.

She rolled her eyes at him before shifting back onto her towel, "Let's go home."

Severus' jaw twitched and he closed the book in his lap, "I apologize."

"It's alright." Hermione pulled herself up to her feet, picking up her towel shaking out the sand lightly. "The sun is setting anyway, I think I'm as tan as I'm going to get."

Severus actually felt guilty, truly guilty, he looked down at his lap before shifting to his feet. "Hermione."

She raised her brow to him folding up the towel in her arms. He reached out towards her and she came closer. He cupped her cheek and thumbed her bottom lip. He leaned his head down gently tilting her head up and gave her a proper kiss, a slow, meaningful kiss. He felt her shoulders relax and her body come closer, the tension of their small spat washing away.

"I am sorry."

"I know and I knew what I signed up for," She brushed the back of his cheek with her fingers, "I still love you, snark and all." She gave him a gentle rub on his chest before turning her head back down, "Come on, let's go home, I'll rub your back in the tub."


	53. Chapter 52

"Now I remember why I don't like going to the beach very often!" Hermione called out from the shower as she ran her hands through her dried-out sun-kissed hair, "Sand everywhere!"

She heard Severus beside their tub putting in oils and other things to help with his sunburnt skin. Even though he'd been mostly in the shade, the pallor man had still managed to burn. He glanced over his shoulder, "You are a witch, aren't you?"

There was a long pause and he felt rather than heard her tell him to be quiet. He snorted softly and turned his head back to the water before scratching harshly at his arm.

"Don't scratch!"

"Silence woman! Finish your shower."

"I'm done."

Hermione cut off the taps shaking out her reconditioned hair before pulling the towel over the lip of the glass door. She wrapped it around her chest before sliding the door aside. Her skin was a nice golden brown in most places but her swimsuit had left nice lines all over her form. She didn't mind them too much, but she did wonder what pattern they'd left behind.

"Stop scratching, and get in the tub. Did you put in what I told you?"

"I know how to follow instructions." The man grumbled pushing himself to his feet. He scrunched his nose at the strong coconut smell wafting up from the warm water of the tub.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and came over wrapping her arms around his waist. He'd redressed before they'd made their way home but his rolled shirt sleeves couldn't hide his insistent scratching from her keen eye.

"Mmm, you know what my favorite thing to do is?"

"Raise my blood pressure?" His eyes lowered down as she pulled his belt free from its catch.

"Aside from that." She didn't let his dry humor take away from her fun. A hidden smirk twitching in the corner of her lips. She kept her eyes locked on his face as she slowly pulled his belt free, letting it clatter to the tile behind her.

"I can only assume it has something to do with what your current endeavor."

"You _are_ very clever." She grinned playfully at him looking into his affronted face. She leaned up onto her toes kissing the corner of his frown while her hands slipped into the waistband of his slacks. She took her time pulling the shirt free, watching his sharp gaze grow soft. Taking a small step back she released the tails before dragging her fingers up his buttons. She felt his chest flutter ever just so and took great pleasure in how he reacted to her touch.

"Stop." Hermione's tone was firm as she lightly pushed his foot that was trying to scratch at his calf with her own. Her eyes lowered to her task of removing his buttons from their catch making a point of distracting him with feather soft kisses to the exposed skin. She felt his fingers run through her hair and hummed softly when they massaged the back of her scalp. Her fingers worked quickly enough and she couldn't resist lowering herself down to her knees, to his unhidden surprise. His hand left her hair as he watched with held breath. Hermione placed the softest of kisses under one of the scars that were near the hem of his slacks letting her nose run over the brim. A heavy sigh and a shiver from him told her that he was sufficiently distracted and she let her hands come under her chin pulling the hidden button loose. Her eyes turned upward in that moment and the hunger brewing in his dark eyes made her tremble softly.

She kept her eyes on his while she pulled the zipper down and ran her hands gently up his thighs, deliberately avoiding what he wanted before coming back to her feet. A small tug released the fabric from the catch of his hips and it covered her toes as she leaned up pressing a heated kiss to his softened lips. She could feel the result of her little adventure pressing into her stomach and couldn't suppress the smile that invaded her kiss. She tilted her head inviting him deeper; an offer which he hastily accepted.

She felt the fold of her towel slipping away bringing a rush of cool air over her slender form. As his hands traveled up, hers moved down pushing away the last layer that kept them apart. She felt him take hold of her waist, his fingers pressing into the taut muscle and pushed off the balls of her feet. Her arms and legs wrapped around him effortlessly and she couldn't help but mewl deeply at the feeling.

She pulled back from the kiss long enough to catch her breath before she felt him shifting them over the edge of the tub. Thankfully the tub was inlaid in the floor and it was only a small step. When he centered them over the bench, he lowered them down and Hermione resumed her previous endeavor. She placed gentle kisses along his jaw and along the ridges of his throat before slowly pulling herself back out of his lap. The arms that held her felt like fire against her skin and she knew she'd need to attend to them first. She let herself settle in the deepest part of the tub before turning away to get the lotion in the far corner. She felt his heavy sigh as the water soothed away most of the irritation over his limbs.

When she turned back she found that his eyes were still watching her intently and couldn't help but blush at the thoughts running from his mind into hers. She gave him an arched brow and coy smile before coming to rest between his parted knees.

She made sure not to let any part of her body touch his before reaching for his arm. She pulled it free from the water and kissed away the drops that fell from his fingertips.

"Once I'm done with you, I promise you'll have the chance to return the favor." Her voice was deep with her need for him and she knew he understood her meaning by the flare of his nose as he took in a deep breath. She turned her attention to his arm still in her hold and took a generous amount of lotion onto her fingers. As she worked the lotion in, working the muscle as she did. She lost track of his other hand that had moved under the mirky water.

The gentle massage over the tight muscle in his forearm was not nearly enough of a distraction to keep him sated. He shifted just enough to part her knees just a bit wider. He watched her face taking conscientiously to her task and felt a bit of his devious side rearing up. His fingers trailed slowly through the water, the backs of his knuckles brushing ever so faintly over her stomach. He felt her twitch and suck in before he pressed more firmly. He kept his face passive to her accusing glare, mirth hidden behind his dark lashes. He waited for her to grow still again before moving lower, his finger tips dancing over the center of her pleasure.

Hermione gasped when his fingers ran low tracing the curve of her hip. Her brow furrowed and her mouth fell open into a soft 'o'. Her grip on his arm went from kneading to stability. Her eyes tracing the descent of his other arm through the murky water.

She pulled her hips slowly out of his reach, much to his disappointment and pulled his devious hand from the water. He gave her an innocent look and rest the arm she had finished with along the edge of the tub to allow the lotion some time to work.

"Be good."

"Of course."

She snorted softly and turned to gather another small hand full of lotion. She gave him a glance when he shifted in the seat but he abided by her request and she made quick work of it, making sure to massage it in fully before finally releasing him. She dipped her hands into the water running the remaining lotion over his legs lightly before shifting back up.

His hands gently took her wrists then, guiding her to turn away from him before he pulled her back to sit against his chest. The movement was fluid and well practiced. He heard her soft contentment as she let her head fall under his chin, her eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, leaning his head down to kiss at the shell of her ear. He saw her smile and his hands that had been running around her waist lowered down grazing her inner thigh.

"Severus...what are you...?" Her question trailed into a moan, her back arching slowly toward him. It wasn't completely unlike him to start something but it was rare. There was no complaint from her in the slightest as he pulled her legs up to rest over the outside of his. The position was new, but the warmth of the water made it all the more soothing. She turned her head into his throat, feeling his lips run over the bone of her cheek. Her hands glided through the water to rest on his forearms, neither guiding nor resisting.

Severus watched her face as he ran one hand slowly up her stomach before taking a firm hold of her chest. He kneaded the soft flesh and reviled in the slight arch of her back. Her hands fell from his arms slipping under to rest on her own legs when his other hand joined its mate. His touch was more cathartic than arousing but it was having the desired effect.

She had been tense ever since their small spat. He had heard all her thoughts on the matter but it hadn't changed his current position where the rest of the world was concerned. He was most certainly content right where he was, a beautiful, fiercely intelligent woman wrapped in his arms.

Hermione was melting in his hold, his touch had gone light and in combination with the water, she felt as though he was all around her. Her mind had gone still, a wonderful reprieve. She truly had become addicted to the way he made her body hum. It was the only time her brain actually went silent and just allowed her to feel.

Hermione let out a deep breath against his throat and he could feel her legs tighten when his hand drifted to the hollow of her hip. Severus pressed a kiss to her favorite spot along her shoulder letting his teeth graze over the sensitive flesh. Her soft whine made him more confident that he had her under his spell and he let one of his fingers tease where she wanted him most.

"Severus..." She could barely form his name as her body grew tense, her hand returned to his and gave it a small press along his forearm encouraging him forward. His smirk formed fully now and his fingers played a dangerous rhythm.

Her arm left the water curling behind his head and he took a firm hold of her offered shoulder. A soft cry passed her lips but she only tightened her hold on his limbs.

The water rocked dangerously near the edge as her body started to roll against him. It was a slow rhythm but each roll pushed a heavy pant against his ear. He released her reddened shoulder and captured her lips. Her hand curled tight into his hair but he didn't mind the pull. Her lips were moving but made no sensible sound. His hand shifted down below and he felt her entire body tremble with her oncoming release.

Hermione pulled away abruptly her head pressing back against his shoulder. Her hand that held his head trembled and tightened its hold. Her other arm holding on with almost bruising force against the one held over her heart. She pressed her fingers between releasing its hold over her breast and opened her eyes just enough to look into those deeply concentrated eyes.

Severus let her do as she pleased, finding immense satisfaction in the way his name barely made it past her breathy moans. When he felt her entire body go taunt and her eyes roll back, he knew he'd completed his favor. Her brow screwed tight as she rode out the rest of her release. His fingers dutifully pulling every last ounce of pleasure from her core.

What a beautiful mess she made.

oOOo

"You'll never believe who I ran into in Australia," Neville adjusted his hold on his daughter looking to the others around the table who waited patiently for him to finish his thought, "Hermione!"

Ginny smiled brightly adjusting the bottle to James' mouth, "Really? What was she doing there?"

Ginny hadn't seen her for a long time, she'd written to her before the baby came but after that, she found herself way too busy with daily life. Their relationship was growing almost steadily back to where it had been. It was a small relief to Ginny that she had also managed to repair the fall out with Harry as well. The small reunion had been heartwarming enough but it still felt like there would always be a sort of distance between them now. Not because of past mistakes but simply because life was pushing them in opposite directions. She glanced over at her husband who was rocking Francis gently in his arms smiling down at the little toe-headed baby.

"I'd guess on vacation, I didn't really think to get a clear answer on it but she was swimming in the ocean so I just assumed."

"She was _relaxing?_ Are you sure that it was our Hermione?" Harry chuckled at his own joke joining in with everyone else.

"Pretty sure, anyway, I asked her how things were and get this," Neville leaned over as if he'd just discovered the secret to the universe, "She had a man with her."

Harry and Ginny shared a glance between them each one feigning their ignorance.

"Scared the daylights out of me when I saw him too." Neville leaned back looking down at Alice briefly when she made a soft noise.

"Really?" Ginny's voice was just a tad too high to be real, though her former housemate didn't seem to notice, "What did he look like?"

Neville lowered his voice for the dramatic effect his eyes going wide, "Professor Snape."

Harry and Ginny went still for a second before forcing out unbelieving laughter.

"Really?"

"No way."

"Way, if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting on a _beach_ in a swimsuit and his bright blue eyes and the fact he couldn't have looked older than you or I, Harry I would have bet my greenhouse on it."

"That's a wild story, Neville." Ginny gave Harry a small smirk but did her very best to keep their secret from being obvious.

"I know, who would have thought Hermione would have the hots for a teacher look alike, though if you put some thought into it..." Neville went quiet for a moment before Alice decided it was the perfect time to spit up her breakfast.

oOOo

"Come to bed old man."

Their bath had ended most beautifully with Hermione slumped against Severus. He had held her close and she had whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Their skin felt softer than ever and Hermione had decided to forgo any underclothing under her requisitioned button up shirt that had become her nightdress. Her body was unbelievably relaxed and she had nearly melted into the sheets.

Now, however, the warmth of the bath was starting to fade and the stalling of the man who shared it with her was trying her patience. She had tried to reciprocate his loving care but he had gently declined her offer, luring her to bed with the promise of finishing one of the many novels they had started together. She loved his voice almost as much as his body and relented to his will without a fuss.

"There's something wrong with the wards." Severus had changed into his sleeping pants after their bath much Hermione's dismay, she'd been trying to get him to sleep nude with her for two weeks now, but he'd always found some excuse or another to remain at least partially clothed. Now, he was grateful that he had dressed. Something felt off when they returned home, but he'd pushed it aside for more adventurous endeavors. However, the time for that had passed and his sharp mind was niggling at his senses once again.

"I'm sure they're fine." Hermione rolled onto her back propping herself up on her elbows, "Come to bed, I'm cold..." She gave him a soft pout and wiggled her hips though he paid her little tease no attention. She felt a warming charm run down her body and frowned softly, "Not that kind of cold Severus." She sighed through her nose and pushed herself over the edge, slowly coming to her feet. "Do we need to go downstairs and check them?"

"I can do it." He turned to her then, watching her fall back onto the edge of the bed. "I'll be just a moment."

Hermione nodded and slowly pulled her legs back under the covers. She made sure to give him the most adorable look she could muster given the circumstances before pulling the book from his bedside table. "I'll just re-read the chapter we're on so that I can remember what's going on."

"Alright." He'd moved to the door before her sentence was even finished disappearing around the frame calling out his reply. He didn't want her to wait long, he was dreadfully tired himself. The sun had taken more energy out of him then one of his double potions classes ever had. That in combination with his sunburn, which was healing very well now, had just left him knackered.

Severus lit the bottom floor of the house as he went down the staircase, the niggling feeling in the back of his mind growing stronger. He held his wand out and at the ready, following the feeling toward their sitting area. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he entered the room. A flicker in the very corner of his eye snapped his wand and head in the direction of the bay window overlooking their dark front lawn. He stood still peering into the still darkness, a cold feeling washing down his spine.

It felt as though he was being watched. He cast a silent detection spell but it returned nothing. His eyes narrowed more but he found he couldn't approach the window. He turned his head away with great effort and looked back into the hallway. The feeling vanished nearly as quickly as it came on and Severus turned slowly on his heel. He moved to the front door finding it still locked and warded as he'd left it. His fingers grazed through the sigils he'd called into view.

They were fine, untampered with. He tapped the ward back into discretion and turned toward the kitchen. He made his way to the large french doors that opened into their back garden. The curtains were closed and the small fairy lamps they left over the patio still burned softly against the night.

Another silent spell revealed that they too were perfectly in place. Severus pursed his lips and moved away from the doors into the hallway. He positioned his foot in place in the very center of the home and closed his eyes to feel the surrounding wards. The hidden walls that protected their place from view still stood as strong as they had the day they were lain. By all rights everything was fine.

Severus turned back up the stairs, his jaw still twitching over the fleeting feeling he'd felt when he had entered the sitting room. Magic had told him everything was fine and yet, his intuition told him something was very wrong. He battled with himself silently as he came into the bedroom once again.

"Everything alright?" Hermione looked up from the book in her lap. She couldn't feel his wavering certainty but she could see it plainly all over his face. Her brow furrowing in response.

"Yes, everything is in place." Severus pulled their door closed but locked it all the same.

"Are you sure?" Hermione set the book aside, watching him closely.

Severus didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to worry her. He would stay awake if he needed to but she had duties to attend to. He forced his face to hide his unease and came over to the bed.

"Nothing is coming through that door without going through me first." He leaned down and placed a placating kiss on her forehead before pulling the book from her lap. Hermione gave him a gentle smile and made room for him beside her.

Severus settled down on his back and wrapped his arm around her as she settled down beside him. He kept the pillows high and his wand with him under the blanket as he settled back. His eyes lowered down to her worried expression and he forced a gentle look upon his features. His hand rose into her hair, massaging away the worry on her brow.

It was going to be a long night.


	54. Chapter 53

Morning light came slowly, the soft chirp of birds roused Severus from his light sleep. He jerked suddenly when he realized he'd even fallen asleep jostling the woman overtop of him. Hermione whined softly and ran her hand back and forth slowly over his chest in a soothing motion, trying to calm the heart that thumped so hard it threatened to bounce her head off his chest.

Three nights had passed since his concern about the wards had been expressed. Three nights of having him jerk awake beneath her, startling her awake. Thankfully, she hadn't woken every time but when she did she sought to soothe his frayed nerves.

She continued her gentle petting until she felt his heart return to more normal levels. She chalked his current stress up to the fact that he'd been seen out in public and nothing more. She'd gone with him twice now to check the outer wards and like him had found nothing out of place.

Severus relaxed back into the pillows to her touch, his eyes fluttering closed once again. He'd managed some sleep during the day but only when she was home with him. He'd caught a few cat naps in the study while she typed away on her muggle typewriter. The hard tick-tick-tick-ding of the keys his current lullaby. He was even hearing the sound in his sleep, much to his great agitation.

Hermione settled back down, wrapping her arm tighter around his waist. She knew he wouldn't rest that day as she had to return to the library for one more book. She hoped to be home before lunch but she wasn't sure. She wished she could take him with her, no doubt he'd have been just as amazed as she was at the sheer mass of knowledge the library held. She was going to use both of her years to the fullest just so she could have access to the secrets within.

Severus felt Hermione fall back to sleep and ran a hand down his tired face. He couldn't allow this to go on. He wasn't a paranoid man by nature but he was cautious. He could always trust his instincts to tell him when something was wrong.

He let out a heavy sigh and turned his head down opening his eyes to the precious sight before him. He never took waking up beside her for granted and he was certain, he never would. His fingers pulled the hair from her face and out from under her chin. His finger traced the line of her jaw and the swell of her cheek before his eyes settled upon her long lashes.

Light freckles were hidden just underneath, the dark color of her own sleep deprivation almost hiding them from view. He traced a faint crease right near the corner of her eye towards her temple. Another sign that she was growing older. It was subtle and only truly came out when she laughed or smiled but it was there.

He thought back to her birthday that year and how he hadn't truly done anything special for her. He recognized it of course, but aside from giving her a few extra kisses and giving into her want for more _carnal_ pleasures, he had done nothing truly exceptional. He was sure she hadn't visited her 'friends' in quite some time either. He wasn't in control of her comings and goings, she was her own woman, she could do as she pleased but she always did seem to recount any changes in her day to him. As much as he was loathed to admit it, perhaps she did need more than just some time on the beach. He had seen the way her face had lit up when she'd seen that dunderhead and would be remiss to say he hadn't seen that small spark inside her in a long while.

As much as he enjoyed being alone, he knew she wasn't as similar to him in that regard. Yes, she did enjoy being alone to work but she also needed conversation, affection, interaction. He hadn't been as accommodating as of late given the time he spent under the house in the lab or involved in his own research.

His head turned towards the early morning sun with a heavy sigh. His own dark circles notwithstanding he knew he couldn't go back to sleep now. The niggling feeling had returned to the back of his lightly pulsing mind and he knew he had to get up.

Extracting himself was less of a challenge than he had originally planned for. Her exhausted frame slid down into the warmth he left behind without so much as a whimper and for that he was eternally grateful. He pulled his pillow sideways beneath her head and cast a warming charm over it. A little trick she had used once before when she had gone to bed without him. He had almost been offended that he was so easily replaced but when she had told him that it wasn't a suitable nor long-term replacement, he had believed her.

Hermione's sleeping form wasn't so easily fooled by his attempt and her face scrunched before she rolled away curling her arms under her head. Severus took some happiness on the display and decided to let her be, though he did pull the blanket up closer to her chin.

With that task complete he moved to the closet pulling down his clothes for the day. Once finished, he gave her one last look before unlocking their door. The niggling feeling seemed to follow him down the stairs and his sleep-heavy eyes turned trying to find anything amiss. All he saw were the stacks and stacks of journals collecting a light layer of dust. His nose scrunched slightly and he vowed to take time today to properly sort and put them away.

The books on the second floor weren't of any use anymore anyway. Everything she was currently going through littered the downstairs: hallway, sitting room, kitchen, and study. She'd probably be a little affronted but he shared the home too and cleanliness was one of his many quirks.

He made a straight line for the kitchen rubbing his tired face before moving toward the coffee maker. It was a muggle design but it had a neat little feature that allowed it to start brewing on a timer. He could already hear the water starting its heating process and decided to find himself something to eat in the process.

oOo

By the time Hermione came down fresh and ready for the day, Severus had a cup of coffee and a small breakfast of toast and apples waiting for her. They were setting out on the table when she came into the kitchen having passed him on the way down arranging her journals in the spare bedroom. She only asked him where he would move them but didn't start the argument he had been expecting. She had actually been feeling guilty for a long time about the mess she'd made of their beautiful home but considered it a temporary evil in pursuit of finishing her book. When he'd agreed to make a list of everything and what trunk it would be placed in she let him be.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair shaking loose the tamed curls. His custom-made shampoo and conditioner had been amazing for her hair. She hardly had to work it to get it where she wanted it to be. She suspected as well that the charmed brush he'd made for her birthday was also partly to blame.

Hermione took her breakfast into the study setting the plate and coffee down on the desk while she leafed through her papers. She chewed and sorted wanting to be back as soon as possible.

Severus was just finishing the trunk he was working on when a piercing scream rocked his frame like physical pain. The following sound of shattering glass only made his body move faster.

He skipped half the stairs in his haste, following the sound to the study, his wand out and glowing dangerously at the tip before his eyes landed on Hermione. She had obviously stumbled back against the bookshelf behind the desk her body partially slumped as she held her heart. Her face was an odd twist of fear and hysterics.

"I'm fine!" She squeaked, slowly peeling herself from the shelf, "A-A- spider startled me!"

Severus lowered his wand and blinked very slowly at her. His face would have been comical under different circumstances.

"A spider?" His voice was as deadpan as it could possibly get. His face mixed with adrenaline. He watched her take a gulp of air and pat her own chest before seemingly coming to her senses. "You've faced the _deadliest_ creature on this Earth and you're scared by a _spider_? Merlin's beard woman I thought you'd been drawn and quartered!"

Hermione half glared half pouted at her knight in shining armor, "It was big okay?"

"My apologies, a _big_ spider." His tone was sharp and his temper was flared. He turned his eyes sharply about the room feeling her guilt wash over him. She hadn't meant to scare him, he knew, but it wasn't like his entire personality had an on-off switch. When his eyes landed back on her he could see her eyes starting to go glassy.

Hermione's pout turned into a full glare as she picked up one of the books from the edge of the desk and hurled it in his direction.

" _Arse._ "

He sidestepped it easily his face going darker before one of her tears slipped down her cheek. She was caught somewhere between being angry at him and finding the entire situation humorous.

Severus worked his jaw for a moment before deciding to ease her confliction. He took a step closer to her making a show of looking for the 'beast.'

Hermione sniffled softly and hastily brushed the lone tear away, crossing her arms with a small huff. "It's gone, no doubt scared off by my execution."

"Well, should it return." Severus picked up the book she'd thrown at him and held it out to her, "I'm sure you'll be prepared."

Hermione pulled a face and snatched the book from his hand thumping it down onto the desk, "Yeah." She sniffled again and looked down at the plate she'd broken and pulled wand free from her sleeve with a bit more force than necessary. She made to repair the dish when his hand covered hers firmly. Her eyes snapped to his and she waited for his explanation.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you, I haven't slept well..."

"I know..." Her words were nothing but empathetic, "I'm sorry too..." She gave him a soft smile raising her hand to his cheek thumbing along the bone. "I didn't mean to scream like that nor tease you. I know you'd risk everything for me and that's something that I will _always_ cherish." She pulled him down slowly and pressed a kiss gently upon his lips. "I love you."

Severus leaned into her touch kissing her palm before she pulled it away, "And I you," He caught her hand in his pulling it over his heart, "Forever."

oOo

"I must say, you've grown into a fine young woman."

Hermione turned her head down, shifting her hold on the ladder. Her face perplexed before she recognized the man leaning against the bookcase. She blinked dumbly for a few moments before giving him a kind smile.

"Uh...thank you?"

Koicyte chuckled softly and held onto the ladder as she started to make her way down. Once she was safely on the ground, the extremely tall man gave her some space to take him in.

Hermione had to nearly tilt her head all the way back to look into his angelic like face. His golden eyes, unlike anything she had ever seen. They weren't _brown_ , light brown or anywhere on the spectrum, they were truly the color of gold.

His aura was calming, and she felt her initial surprise falling away to a deep serenity she only felt after she and Severus made love. It was a stillness inside her mind and her body that made her simply want to forget everything else around her.

"How do you do that?" Her voice felt sort of spacy, it kind of reminded her of the way Luna sounded when she was talking. It was odd to hear that sort of tone coming from her own lips but she found she didn't have a single concern about its change.

Koicyte chuckled softly and looked up at the section she had been looking through, "It's the kind of peace very few in this world can ever achieve, trust me, it took hundreds of years to accomplish." He tilted his head back down folding his hands into his robes. He sort of reminded Hermione of those old monks in the brown robes humming mantras for hours on end.

"What brings you to the wards section of this fine library?"

"I..uh...wanted to see if there was any reason why a perfectly intact ward might be making someone think there was something wrong with it..."

Koicyte tilted his head slightly, a smile hidden in the corner of his pale lips. "Would that someone be the other child whom I had come to meet when I met you?"

Hermione smiled softly at the memory, "Ah yes, he's uh, much bigger now too."

"I would hope so." Koicyte chuckled softly and turned his head back up. His eyes narrowed, reading the titles from the great distance before a small tome floated from the topmost shelf. It floated down gracefully to hover between them, turning around to show its cover to them. "You can read Gaelic runes can't you?"

"Ah...somewhat..."

"Then this should prove helpful to you."

Hermione pulled her eyes from his face to the book slowly turning before her, her hand twitched and when he inclined his head she gingerly took it in both hands. She felt a small pop as his power released the tome to her and brought it to her chest.

"You may take it home. I trust it will be well taken care of."

"But-I'm not allowed to-"

"It's my book and I am the keeper of this fine library." He motioned out his hand to the many stacks around them, "I can do as I please."

Hermione's jaw fell open before she had a mind to snap it shut. He was the _keeper_? All these books were _his?_ She could hardly believe it. Her eyes widened rather comically and she looked down into her hands, her fingers trembling with the excitement of the hidden knowledge inside.

"I look forward to adding your book to my collection, I'm sure it will be a wonderful addition."

Hermione watched him walk away, her face showing nothing but awe at his words. Before she could think to thank him, he was gone around another one of the tall stacks.

oOo

Severus let out a sigh wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve. The upstairs were officially cleared away. He'd seen his fair share of creepy crawlies during his cleaning and had made his way to the study to put some order in there as well. He was just replacing the last of her journals onto the shelves when he felt the wards around the house ripple. He lifted his head and turned to look out of the large window. The blur that moved across the lawn baffled him only briefly before he heard the front door slam open.

"Severus! Severus! Where are you!?"

Before he could respond she had already rounded the corner of the study, her face more lit than a Christmas tree.

"Wh-" Severus barely had time to set aside the books in his hand before she jumped onto him wrapping her arms around his neck, words tumbling out of her mouth at incomprehensible speed. "Hey-what? Slow down woman!"

Hermione let him go still bouncing on her feet, she pulled her satchel from behind her and threw open the top digging deep inside its expanded parts. "Look, look!" She held the small book up to her chest still bouncing like a springtime rabbit.

"Did you-Did you steal a book from the library?"

"No! I didn't! He let me take it!"

"Who?"

"Koicyte! The guy that Minerva brought that one time to help us? Yeah, so it's _his_ library and he said-he said I could take it home!"

Severus held her at arm's length while he tried to wrap his mind around the information. Hermione smiled brightly at him and pulled him over to her cleaned desk putting the book down on top, "I can't read all of it, but I think if we work together we can figure out why the wards feel funny to you." She turned to the page she had marked and stepped back far enough to him to take a look.

"Why... nevermind..." He shifted closer taking a seat into her chair before pulling the book closer. He read through the index quickly enough, his brain ticking, "This may work..."

Hermione smiled brightly and turned to finally take in all the work he'd made in the study, "Wow, you work fast..." It was hardly recognizable, everything was indexed and neatly put away. Not a paper to be had on the floor, nor unused book to be seen. She could even see his desk that she'd taken over almost two months back properly cleared away with a quill and inkwell sitting neatly on top.

"I found more than a few spiders during my cleaning, I should think we need to rethink your organizational strategies."

Hermione made a small face and turned back to face him, "Sorry...I get a little single-minded sometimes..."

He gave her a glance from under his lashes but wisely chose not to comment, "This book will be of some use for sure, though I'd like to take the time to translate it properly before we attempt any of the spells herewithin."

"Of course." Hermione moved around the edge of her desk leaning against the arm of the chair to look over his shoulder, "But it will help? Koicyte picked it out himself."

"I'm certain it will be of some use." Severus leaned back setting the book in front of her typewriter, "Did you eat?"

"No, I was too excited."

"I'll make lunch, you can go upstairs and take notes on how I organized your other journals."

Hermione nodded pensively pulling the book back towards her, her focus waning onto the text within forgetting about his hidden request. That was until his hand came around her waist gently pulling her from the desk.

"Leave it."

Hermione whined but let him pull her away and out into the hallway, a small push to her back and she was taking the stairs. Though as soon as his back was turned, she stuck her tongue out at him rather childishly. A quip he did not miss, for he turned his head back towards her with a raised brow. It was a very familiar look, one that he had used often enough in her younger years to still have an effect. She let out a soft noise akin to a simultaneous giggle and snort before heading up to do as she was told.

Severus pushed his hair back behind his ears as he went into the kitchen, he pushed all other thoughts away, listening to his stomach growl. His meager breakfast was long worn off, his original plan for lunch had been a sandwich, it was quick and easy. He made towards the fruit basket pulling out a pear and apple, setting them down on the counter before pulling out some meat from the fridge. It was left over roast Hermione had managed to make last night. It had been slightly dry but it would be perfect for sandwiches. He continued to move around the kitchen when that all too familiar feeling rose from behind.

The feeling of fear prickling at the bottom of his heels, slowly crawling up his legs and back. His hand curled tightly around the knife still in his hand when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. They held him tightly, making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He went still tilting his head just the slightest bit, but all he could make out was familiar brown curls. The feeling swelled inside him in that instant and his entire body ran cold.


	55. Chapter 54

"It smells good. Severus." The arms around him tightened marginally.

 _Hermione, where are you?_

 _Upstairs, what's wrong?_

Severus turned slowly looking into the face of his beloved, only that it wasn't hers. It couldn't have been. The woman's face tilted with a dark smile across her lips.

"What's wrong? You look like you don't recognize me." Her voice sounded tight, a forced pleasant sound to it.

Severus' eyes narrowed and he took the woman firmly by the biceps, "You surprised me, that's all." His eyes flicked over the top of her head. It was a risky move but he was sure he'd heard the stairs creak. Just as he looked away he felt something cold and sharp pressed swiftly into his back.

"You always were clever." The voice changed to a much deeper, male tone, it was odd coming from her lips. Severus' body went rigid as the blade was twisted and he felt his magic being sucked back into his core as his body went into a bind, leaving only his eyes able to adjust. He felt the doppelganger pull out of his hold leaving the blade in place. "You know, I was hoping to have a little fun with her body first, maybe go exploring?" An evil sneer formed over the fake woman's lips and Severus had never felt so disgusted.

"You'll never get her...just...take what you came for..." His voice came through tightly snapped jaws forcing what little air he had through his lips.

"Ah, but you ran from me Severus, and I warned you what would happen if you ran."

"Severus?" _Who's there with you?_

Severus' eyes snapped over Mathias' head as Hermione came to the bottom of the steps. Her wand down by her side, she barely had enough time to register her own face staring back at her before a large knife went hurtling towards her. Hermione let out a startled scream and dodged out of the way, tripping and falling over a stack of books next to the living room doorway.

Severus' own voice came out of the doubleganger's mouth. "Not so fast _darling."_ A dark chuckle made the room cold.

Severus felt the spell that had held him in place start to slip away, unfortunately, the blade that had been shoved into his back was tipped in a poison he recognized immediately, making the entire right side of his body completely numb. Severus had little control as he slid down the counter his eyes rolling up to watch Mathias give chase.

Hermione was just pulling herself to her feet when she saw her own face coming around the frame of the living room doorway. Startled and confused she raised her wand a bit too late and she felt her body fall back against something much warmer than the couch she believed to be behind her. With a pulsing heart, she tilted her head back to look into the face of a man that was sure to haunt her dreams for months to come. His greyed hair and heavily scarred face smiling back at her so devilishly.

"My, you _are_ more beautiful in person than you were to make."

Hermione jerked away from the man, her wand coming up in the space between them. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Didn't your _lover_ tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I've come for what he owes me." Mathias took a slow step forward, his one good eye piercing directly into her soul. God, he loved the smell of fear.

Hermione instinctively took a step back at his approach only to feel strong arms take her elbows from behind. Hermione's head shot to the side and her stomach lurched as she looked into her own eyes. They were different, cold and soulless but similar in color. Her wand rose up from her hip and she snarled back at the man who looked so proud before her.

"You know, it is _such_ a shame," His eyes ran lecherously over her body, "I should keep you for myself. My _own_ little pet mudblood."

"Keep this!" Hermione's foot shot out hard and fast right for his erogenous zone. She pushed off with all her strength and tore herself from the doppelganger's hold as the man hunched over from pain.

"Filthy witch!"

His spell caught her shoulder and part of the doorway sending her rolling sideways through the hall and into the study.

Pain rolled down Hermione's arm but she didn't fully feel it. She scrambled to her feet looking back long enough to fire off her own spell that was easily batted away.

Hermione could hear the blood rushing in her ears as she rounded her reading chair putting at least something between her and pursuer.

There was another crash and a bright light of spells being cast in both directions. Papers flew through the air, torn from their places by the explosive magic that sent them flying. Severus' heart lurched as he reached with his left hand to try and pull his wand free from its sheath. The world around him was growing dark around the edges. He'd only managed to pull himself from around the island before his body gave a deep shudder. His fingers trembled and his heart gave a heavy thud when Hermione's voice cried out in pain. Another crash and the sound of heavy books and glass crashing to the floor pushed him forward, his breath coming out heavier now, leaving his head light and his vision blurry.

Hermione groaned softly from under one of the bookcases that had been felled on top of her. Thankfully it had landed on the partially destroyed chair that had been her previous shield, leaving only one foot partially wedged beneath.

Mathias snarled wiping his face free of the blood coming from his temple. He had greatly underestimated his target, that much was certain. He pushed himself up from where she'd sent him and snarled at the golem standing and awaiting orders.

"Kill the traitor." His wand slashed out sharply sending Hermione's doppelganger to the task.

"No!" Hermione shifted her body rather painfully sending out a spark of green light.

There was a deep tremble through the floor as Severus fell sideways from his hands and knees, his head bouncing on the cool tile of their kitchen floor. He kept his eyes trained on the hallway blinking furiously to try and keep the image clear. There was smoke and pages still floating down, the silence filled his heart with dread before a heavy crunch of glass lifted his eyes again.

A figure came towards him through the fog, it was hard to see which one it was. His mind reached out trying to discern just who was approaching him, but before he could muster enough focus to call out, a bright green light illuminated the figure from behind. Severus' watched with stolen breath as Hermione's face appeared through the haze. Wide with shock before her body fell forward, bonelessly collapsing down to the hard tile, her head bouncing against the slate before going still. Everything inside him went cold, his eyes stuck on the image of her wide open and blank stare. So many images overlaid at once in that very second and everything inside him felt as though it was shattering into a million pieces. His entire world fell away for the second time in his life. His hand found no more power to clutch to the wand he had been desperately clinging to, the ebony wood clattering to the floor as a deep choked sob ran up his throat sending electric pain all through his body.

Silence, long slow, infinitely repeating silence.

Hermione ducked back under the shelf scrambling to get out from the other side. The spell that landed in her place burned a hole through their beautiful rug. Crawling still, she cast a smoke-inducing spell, thicker than the fog from before and made her way unseen to the far side of her desk.

Her head was pulsing with pain and she could feel something warm running down her cheek. She paid it no mind listening to the growling man grow closer.

"Come on out now, he's gone. I took care of him."

Her lovers' voice didn't fool her for a single second. He may have gotten the tone right but the inflection was all wrong.

When she believed he was close enough to strike cleanly but not close enough to see it coming, she shot to her feet and fired. Another harsh light left the tip of her wand. A spell she had come across during her many wanderings in the library. She felt her soul lurch forward when the spell made contact and pulled her arm back as if tugging on a heavily laden rope.

A soft white light turned deep red in the smokey air. Like an unformed patronus charm, it swirled and turned in the air held captive by her spell. Hermione mumbled another spell conjuring a clear sphere around the light. The power inside rolled and pressed against its new prison before falling to the floor rolling to fall against Mathias' prone body.

Hermione panted heavily holding herself against her desk for a moment to catch her wits. Her body was still thrumming with the success of the spell.

"Severus!" Hermione canceled the smoke screen and picked her way through the journals he had so meticulously organized for her and made her way to the hallway. Her eyes barely glancing at her still form. Moving past to the dark mass in the kitchen. "Severus? Severus?!"

Hermione fell to her knees beside her beloved. Her hands pressed against his pulse point but his eyes didn't open to her touch. Her mind was spinning with a thousand different things at once before she finally realized the dagger sticking out of his back. What should she do? Should she pull it out? All the medical books said to leave it in unless you were ready to heal the wound. She bit her lip hard, wiping away some blood that dripped over her eye before turning down to look at his face. His lips were discolored an odd bluish tint.

"Severus?... Severus?!"

A loan moan was her only response. Without any more thought, she pushed herself up to her feet running straight for the cellar. She shouldered her way through the heavy enchanted door that led to his lab hissing at the jolt of pain it caused. She pushed her feelings aside, turning to look down the shelves. It took precious seconds to grab his medical kit and a bezoar. Hermione had counted. She pushed off the balls of her feet clutching tight to the only things keeping her from losing her mind. She let out a sharp curse as her foot missed the top step and she managed to bang her knee rather nicely on the lip before she was able to push herself through and back into the kitchen.

Heart racing, she fell back down beside him, he was still breathing, that was a good sign, but it was shallow and his face was paler than the paper she'd been writing on. She gently slapped his cheek before working her fingers on his jaw muscle. She pressed the bezoar to his lips and as soon as she was able to get it into his mouth, she pressed on the hollow of this throat forcing him to swallow. Thankfully, she'd grabbed a rather small one in her haste and it went down easily enough. Her breath came quickly through her nose, her deep eyes watching for any reaction.

Within seconds, Severus' body gave a sharp jerk and she moved out of the way pulling him up onto his side as he expelled the poison from his system in one gut turning motion. Hermione shifted and moved next to his head pulling it against her legs to help him breathe properly between spitting up. His eyes turned up halfway through one of his coughing fits and she was certain she was able to see his entire world suddenly coming back together. She offered him a smile but it looked rather unflattering giving the blood that was running down her temple.

"Her-mione?" He let out another harsh cough before his stomach gave its final performance. He let out a deep strangled noise as the bezoar made it way back up and fell, bloodied, against the wet tile below.

"Shh...I'm here, It's me..." She cradled his head carefully tilting it back in her lap so he could see her face. Satisfied that he was somewhat conscious she looked over his shoulder to the small athame sticking up from right by his spine. She gritted her teeth before laying his head back down and moving over to his waist. "You've...got a knife in your back...I've got to remove it..." She looked at his face but his eyes had gone closed again. She bit her lip before pressing her wand to the hilt, there were no traps or otherwise harmful things present upon it and she slowly took it into her palm. She winced when he did and took a steadying breath. "This is going to hurt..."

She pulled, it was harder than she thought it would have been. Severus cried out lowly when she'd pulled but his breathing was erratic. Thankfully, the knife was short but her stomach churned at his blood staining the black blade. Pushing the thought aside, she tossed the athame away. His beautiful grey shirt started to turn red as the wound started to bleed heavily. His jaw twitching from his grinding teeth. Hermione ran a few charms, quickly healing the wound and repairing the soft tissue damage.

One of her little side projects had been researching restorative and healing charms. Ever since Severus managed to get a nasty cut on his hand from a potions mishap, that was partially her fault, she had taken to making sure that in the event that he wasn't able to heal himself, she at least, would have some basic knowledge about wound care. The wound sealed perfectly first try and her diagnostic charm told her that other than an immense amount of pain, he was in no immediate life-threatening danger.

She let out a heavy sigh closing her eyes for a brief moment, everything hurt and she couldn't stop herself from leaning back against the leg of the island. Her head fallen back to take in distressed wisps of air. Was her life always going to be this way? She wasn't a warrior, a soldier, a spy. Why couldn't she just live a _normal_ life? Stress filled tears started to shine in her eyes but she pushed them back with a rather thick swallow. Her little moment of self-doubt over, she moved back beside Severus.

"Severus? Can you hear me?" Her fingers press against his throat relieved to feel his pulse growing stronger. He would no doubt need a blood replenishing potion and a pain reliever.

"You're...bleeding..." His eyes had opened just enough to take in her worried lips and watch another thick line of blood drop from her chin. His hand slid backwards across the floor trying to push himself up. His back felt numb, tinglingly numb. It wasn't comfortable but it was worlds away from a knife being in his back.

"It's just a cut...I'm fine..." She helped him sit up, leaning him back against the cabinets before vanishing the mess he'd left behind.

"Mathias..."

"I...I think...I think I killed him...her...me..." Hermione glanced over to where her body lay still as a stone. It was odd seeing herself splayed out on the floor. She pulled the potions box over and flipped open the lid pulling out at least three potions for him and one for herself. "Here...drink this..."

Severus panted heavily lifting his head just enough to look into Hermione's face. He couldn't believe that she had killed for him, that anyone would kill for him. The feeling in his right side was burning back into place and he took a moment to flex his fingers.

Hermione settled beside him too afraid to approach what she had done. It had been second nature, a reflex. Her fight or flight mode had initiated and all thoughts of mercy had completely left her body. It was uncharacteristic, sure, but it didn't feel wrong. It should have felt wrong, taking a life, but in that instant, it felt perfectly right.

Hermione turned her head away from the body on the floor and shifted closer to her dark knight. His hand reached for her and she took it without a second thought. They each took the time they needed to process what had just happened. Everything in their worlds tilting on end. Hermione let her head fall forward against the crown of his head that rested slumped on his shoulder The blood that was still pouring out of her temple landed heavily against his closed eyes and he let out a sharp noise.

Hermione jumped slightly before lifting her head, turning it away to pull down one of the cloths held over the lip of the sink. She hissed softly when she pressed it into the rather nice cut on her forehead.

"Sorry..." She reached up to wipe away the blood but found her wrist taken by his cool fingers.

"No, I'm sorry..." His words were heartbreaking. So much sadness, so much lament.

Her heart was starting to slow down and she could feel his thoughts starting to spark back into a recognizable pattern. She felt his guilt, his fear wash over her and it softened her gaze. "It's alright... we're alright..." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before letting out a deep sigh. They weren't alright. Not by a long shot.


	56. Chapter 55

Harry stood in awe inside the old unassuming house. Every wall held thousands of memories kept in neatly scripted bottles. They'd found the home of the 'puppet master'. Another little present from Severus, no doubt. The minister hadn't been able to cover up the man's 'death'. Mathias had been delivered with his own soul in his hand, his body already starting to decay. They had locked the orb containing his soul away in the darkest pits of the Department of Mysteries, where it would no doubt stay hidden from all those who dared to search for it. Harry even suspected that that had been a false trail, Shacklebolt was very good at misleading the press. The man was a master of public relations but Harry had been informed, of the truth, of what had happened to their little gift. The soul was to be destroyed, but not before it was to be used to weed out any ministry employees who dared to search for it. Shacklebolt was very clear to Harry that since the incident involving Hermione that his first and foremost goal was to remove corruption inside the ministry.

Harry had been working nearly double time as the underworld went into a state of chaos. They'd captured and detained more than he ever had in the past years of being an Auror. One of their new residents at Azkaban happily giving up the location of the man's house in exchange for a stay of execution. It was a small price to pay for access to the underground's network.

"Potter, you're gonna wanna see this." His new partner waved him from the main room and he followed after him down the dingy hallway into what he would have guessed was meant to be a bedroom. His feet stopped short in the doorway looking at all the images plastered to the walls.

"Crisse..." Harry's eyes swept from one corner to the other. Hundreds of photos of Hermione littered the walls. Some were older, from their time in the woods, he could tell by what she was wearing and the haunted look on her face. They seemed to be a sort of timeline that started in the middle of their seventh year, her wanted poster among those on the wall tacked and mounted with strings leading to others.

"You can uh, help the others clear away the downstairs..." He moved closer to the wall stopping in front of her pictures that were obviously stolen from her medical records. He looked in the space between filled with still black and white shots of the creature he had come to know so well. It was blurred in the pictures and Harry had to lean closer to realize that they had to have been taken on the Hogwarts grounds. He followed the tacked string to her St. Mungo's admission photo and frowned at the scribbles outlining the empty space around her body. They were written in a language he didn't know but he was sure they were important. He followed a red line around the corner of the room to more photo stills of Hermione's time spent in the hospital. They weren't in her file, at least not in any file he had ever seen. He didn't recognize the healer in the photo who was positioning her body. His brow furrowed as he tried to recall ever having seen his face. The picture wasn't still like the rest and the man seemed like he was cataloging her injuries or showing them to the camera, Harry couldn't be sure. He followed another line and pursed his lips when he saw Severus' shadow through what appeared to be through the window of a house.

He was leaning over something, his head bowed, Harry wouldn't have recognized him had it not been himself in the background of the photo. Sleeping away in the chair. His breathing was coming harder now as he realized they had _all_ been watched for some time. He turned his head from the wall over to the desk that was just as heavily laden with papers. His stomach felt uneasy as he pushed open the journal on the desk with the tip of his wand.

The sight that greeted him made him turn his head away for a split second before he cautiously looked through one of his eyes. The picture was in motion, and in color to boot. Harry felt a flush rising over his cheeks. It felt so _wrong._ He felt angry and ashamed all at the same time. Hermione was nude, leaned back on her heels, hands up over her head in her own hair, a bright loving smile on her face as her hips rolled back and forth over the man below her. The angle of the picture seemed impossible like it was taken centimeters from the floor. The edge of the bed obscured the other occupant before, at the very end of the picture's cycle, Snape reached up wrapping his arms around her and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

Harry pulled the picture out of the journal placing it face down on the table before looking to the next. A similar theme, from the same angle, showed Hermione sharing a small kiss with Snape while she sat on his lap reading. The scene wasn't as racy as the first but the implications of something falling into the public's hands would have devastating effects. Harry pushed the previous photo into the book and looked at the walls more closely this time. He pulled off all the photos where Snape was clearly visible and shoved them inside the journal. He had to protect his friend, but he also needed to do his job. He knew he couldn't take it all, but a few missing photos among hundreds surely wouldn't be missed.

He turned on his heel slipping the journal into an inner pocket of his Aurors coat and moved to the far wall. The images were still and taken from odd vantages, the creature he had seen in the catacombs circling its kill in one of the many rooms they had found. There was only one with Hermione and he realized the image had to have been pulled from a memory. Hermione's face was looking straight into the eye of the holder. Her arms wrenched behind her on the pole they had found her on. Her face was fierce, scarier than Harry had ever seen her. She looked into the eyes of her captor with such unwavering defiance.

Harry pulled the image from the wall keeping it in his hand as he made his way back out. He had to see Shacklebolt. This was way bigger than he could have ever imagined. An entire network of spies all held under the control of one man. It would take years to weed out all his accomplices.

oOOo

Hermione sniffled and pushed the tears away from her dark-rimmed eyes. Her head pulsed and her heart ached. It had been three days since she had left. Three days since she hadn't laid beside Severus' warmth. When Severus had gathered enough strength to remove the bodies or rather body from their house she had felt something inside her snap. Their beautiful home nearly destroyed by the battle that had taken place. Tainting everything. Her heart ached at every dark smudge or missing piece of wood. This was supposed to be there ever after, their safe place from the rest of the world. It was meant to be the one place where they could be themselves and not have to worry about anyone else's prying eyes. It all felt dirty, she felt dirty. She had done what had been asked of her in his absence and cleared away the dust and debris setting to rights all that had been broken, but it still didn't feel the same. She knew she couldn't sleep there, not that night, perhaps never again. She had fled when he returned, having told him that he could do as he wished but she couldn't, wouldn't, sleep another night in that house. Not then, perhaps ever.

She hadn't missed the extreme hurt over his face when she closed the front door, nor the way their connection went deathly silent and cold. She had assured him that she just needed time, time to think, time to re-evaluate what she wanted in life. He had promised her that he would be there if she were ever to return. His words were soft and heartbreakingly calm. The light that she had seen grow in his eyes extinguished by her words. She hadn't kissed him goodbye, she hadn't taken his hand. The anger inside her wouldn't allow her to do such things.

She had gone to Harry's then, tears streaming down her bruised face. Ginny had taken her without question into her arms and let her cry the night away. When Harry had come home he was three steps away from hexing the man out of existence but Ginny had stayed his hand and sent him to bed. She and her friend stayed awake nearly all night, just talking through everything. By the time morning light broke, and the sound of a newborn baby's cry pulled Ginny away from her; Hermione found a sort of odd silence inside her heart. She had rested for only a few hours that day and the next. Taking instead to spending her time in the library as long as she could before returning to her offered bedroom.

Now, it was the morning of the third day and she could feel her resolve wearing thin. The only person who had the answers that her heart so desperately sought was possibly nowhere to be found. Though he had promised her that he would be there should she return, she had her doubts. With another soft sniffle, she pushed herself straighter in her chair picking up her pen to try and make sense of what she had been writing.

oOOo

"Don't do it, old man."

Severus ground his teeth, slowly lowering the wand from his temple, "How'd you get in here?"

"Special portkey." He swirled the key around his finger, it was Hermione's front door key, set to send her home if she triggered it. Severus recognized it from the small keychain they'd bought on one of their visits to Australia. "You know, you really are predictable." Draco tossed the key down onto the counter crossing his arms over his chest.

Severus straightened himself, his glare as formidable as a newborn kittens mewl against the blond who stood before him. "What do you want?"

"Well, aside from not having my Godfather a drooling mess. I'd like to figure out a way to solve whatever issue has gotten between the two of you."

Severus' brows furrowed deeper, "How do you even know there's a problem?"

"Well, seeing as Potter's brat and my daughter have formed a sort of friendship and the mother of said brat is friends with my wife _now,_ thanks for that by the way, I don't want to hear her nagging away in my ear anymore." He stuck his finger in his ear as if to accent his point before dropping dramatically back into one of the chairs by the table.

"What do you expect me to do? She's not coming home." He snarled and turned away from the counter, his own anger and self-loathing had returned full force in the intervening time and he'd nearly destroyed everything they owned on the bottom floor of the house. Of course, he'd repaired it all on the tiny spark of hope that she would return, but he hadn't let that side of him take over the rage building inside.

"Who said that?"

"She did."

"And you believe her? The girl who stole from you, lied to you, and constantly made a mockery of every trap or plan you had in place when she was just a mere child?"

Severus ground his teeth even harder and ran a hand down his face, he hadn't thought of her as a former student in quite some time, "Thanks for that little _reminder._ "

"Oh, come off it." Draco kicked his feet up onto the table, making the man snarl at his lack of respect, "She's perfect for you, and you know it. You're both like little..." Draco put his hands in front of him like he was solving a Rubik's cube, "Warped puzzles or something. Your both mental, both extremely powerful and both extremely _independent."_

"Is there a point to this aside from a headache?"

Draco pulled his feet down and leaned forward just a touch, "You're both whinging inside right now. Merlin knows the girl has cried enough to fill a Quidditch world cup stadium and you've probably destroyed this house three times over."

"Your point?"

"Do you think that if she didn't care, she'd shed a tear?"

Severus' eye twitched as he tried to understand what his Godson was getting at.

"She wouldn't. Not a single one. She's coming back, probably with hounds from hell on her heels but she's coming back."

"What do you suggest I do then?" His sarcasm was thick.

"I suggest, you keep one hand over your bollocks and pray that your tongue can save you from her wrath."

oOOo

"Honeymoon period over?"

Hermione lifted her head from her tear-stained page, blinking dumbly at the unexpected voice, "Master Koicyte...?"

"Koicyte, please," The man pulled out the chair from across from her and sat down with such grace it didn't even seem humanly possible.

Hermione pushed back the hair that had fallen from her messy ponytail and gave him a soft smile, sitting up to look at him properly, "Koicyte...what brings you back today?"

"Oh you know, just wandering through." He noticed the puffiness from her eyes and had actually heard her sniffling from a few rows over. He heard from one of the four people who helped maintain the library about her distress and had come to see for himself. She had been so happy the last time he had seen her and wondered what could have possibly happened. It wasn't in his wont to meddle in others lives but he did find a certain affinity for the young woman ever since he'd come to know about her brush with death. He himself had seen the creatures of which she had fought and had even seen many a good man fall the creatures hold. She was the first one in his lifetime to have ever survived and he was very much looking forward to reading exactly how she had done it.

"Just...a little disagreement..."

Koicyte raised his silver brow but didn't press. He did notice her rather rough around the edges face and the nice bruises around her hairline. He turned his sage face away to look out at the beautiful grounds surrounding the hidden library.

"You know, house-elves weren't always seen as servants."

"Sir?" Hermione's face screwed up in confusion as he let his words hang in the air between them. His bright golden eyes sparkling with a hidden knowledge inside.

Hermione watched with unmasked emotion as he slowly came to his feet offering a hand out towards her. She swallowed thickly, the aura that surrounded the man's very presence was already starting to calm her frayed nerves and it took her only a few seconds to garner enough wits to take his offered hand to her feet. His skin felt insanely soft and his hand infinitely kind. It was an experience to be remembered for sure. When its pale fingers slipped back into his sleeve, she raised her eyes to his face just in time for him to start walking away. Surely he expected her to follow and she did.

Koicyte walked calmly beside the woman who was coming down from her emotional high. "In fact, they were actually originally meant to help rear and protect magical children." He continued where he'd left off giving her a small glance to see that she was, in fact, following along with his rhetoric.

"Wh-what?"

Koicyte chuckled softly, "Not in that way Hermione." He took a small turn and waited for her to catch up. "You see, long ago it was very difficult for women to keep their babies or even birth them safely. Let alone having a magical child in a world were witches and wizards were hunted down for execution."

Hermione nodded slowly in rapt attention.

"So, one day, an expectant mother went out into the woods and prayed to the magical creatures therein. She begged them for a way to keep her child safe and bring them into the world where she could protect them." Koicyte paused running his eyes up a tall shelf before continuing on. "That night a small creature came to her, offering its services for nothing but room and board in return. The expectant mother happily accepted the creature's terms. The very next day the creature you now know as a house elf returned with a small golden sphere. The elf told the woman, that if she would consent, the elf would place her growing child inside the orb and it would be safe from all harm."

"This sounds like a fairy tale..." Hermione couldn't help but run her hand over the scar on her hip.

"Isn't that what life is?" Koicyte gave her a small smile and gentle chuckle, "The child lived and grew inside of the orb until it was ready to breathe its first breath. Then on that day, the elf released its spell and the woman held her child in her arms for the very first time. But the elf was not finished, for you see, now it was bound by its honor in using the magic meant for its own kind to protect the child until it took its very last breath. Of course, if the woman chose to release the bond the elf would return to the forest from which it came. With only the payment of clothing as its reward for its virtuous deed. For there are some creatures in this world who harbor no ill will and are truly there to aid those around them."

Koicyte paused again and pulled out an old grey bound book, "But humans are not like that, they're power hungry and aggressive. When word spread of this wondrous magic the elves answered their calls but their lives changed as they knew it. The number of witches and wizards grew and so did their oppression but even still these peaceful creatures stood by their promise."

He handed Hermione the heavy tome and gave her a soft look, "They want to help you, they want to be the light in this world. For it needs it now more than ever. They will help you because they want to."

Hermione swallowed thickly looking down at the book in her hands, "I don't know...it just...after all that's happened to them..."

"They are as free as you or me, they are not weak, they are not broken. They help us because we provide the venue for an even brighter light to come into the world."

"I...It...that is..."

"There have been many magical advances in the realm of surrogacy. There are always options. Never give up, and above all never lose hope."

Hermione fell silent looking down at the book in her hand, 'History and Practices of Magical Surrogacy'. By the time Hermione had read the title she found that the man who had led her to it had gone. The feeling of peace he'd brought with him slowly slipping away. Hermione ran her hand over her stomach holding on tightly to her shirt. She wasn't sure she was ready for something such as this, but the knowledge inside would never be lost. With a small fleeting glance in front of her, she turned back from whence she came and took a slow seat into her chair. It may not solve her current problem, but it would possibly help alleviate another that had been weighing on her mind. With a new task to set to, her inner turmoil calmed and she was able to set to task.

oOOo

"Albus give your brother back his toy, you have plenty of your own to play with."

"But I needs this one!"

"No you don't, now don't make you tell you again."

There was a loud whine as the small stuffed lion was thrown back into the bassinet of the crying babe within.

Ginny ran a hand through her messy red hair and looked over her teacup at Hermione, "So, this book, do you think it will work for you?"

Hermione glanced over at the bassinet wondering why Ginny wasn't getting up to coddle the crying child, "Uh...maybe...I don't know...it's not really the issue I'm worried about right now..." She fidgeted uncomfortably at the sound trying to block it out.

Ginny noticed her friends discomfort and cast a small sound muffling charm over the top of the bassinet before starting it in a slow rocking process.

"Aren't you going to check on him?"

"Huh? No, he's fine, just tired." She set her wand back down and looked back at Hermione.

"Babies...cry when they're tired?"

"They do when they're woken up from their naps by their big brother." Ginny gave her a small smile and sat back in her chair. "So back to you."

"Right..." Hermione looked down into her tea trying to put all the feelings that were still running through her heart and mind into words, "I don't know...I mean, it was all exciting and new at first, like our own little world away from everything else...we were safe, we were happy..."

"Then the honeymoon phase ended."

"Honeymoon phase?" Koicyte had used the same phrase, she felt extremely left out on some secret that everyone seemed to be in on but her.

"You know? The phase of a relationship where everything is bright, shiny and new? The sex is incredible and nothing can keep your hands off each other?" Ginny got a sort of goofy grin on her face before looking pointedly at Hermione. "He was...good in bed right?"

Hermione's face went five shades of Gryffindor red, "Of course!" She squeaked before lowering her head down, "Amazing..."

Ginny chuckled softly, "How many layers of buttons did you have to go through to get to his creamy center?"

"Ginny!"

"What? A girls gotta know these things!"

"No, you don't!"

"Oh, come on...just a little bit? Is he, well endowed?" Ginny's eyebrows wiggled and she laughed as Hermione's face and neck turned a beautiful crimson.

"Ginny!"

"I'll take that as a yes. What about his hands?" Ginny wiggled her fingers in front of the blushing witch's face and laughed when Hermione swatted them away.

"Sex is not the issue!"

"Alright, alright, don't have an aneurysm." Ginny wiped a joyful tear from the corner of her eye and picked up her teacup taking a long slip as she tried to calm down. She just couldn't help herself really, Hermione was just so easy to rile up.

Hermione huffed and rubbed her face trying to get the redness out of it. She set down her own cup on the table and took a few slow breaths, "It's just...ever since we've been together, we've had one brush with death after another. Hell, our entire relationship was built on me _not_ dying."

Ginny's brows rose, it had to be serious if Hermione was pulling out the curse words, "So...you want things to calm down? Maybe just have a bit of suburban life?"

"Yes...something calm and simple..." Hermione chewed her lip her eyes rolling over the gently swinging bassinet, "A family..."

Ginny nodded slowly and set down her teacup, "Do you think you'll be able to have something like that with him?"

"I want to believe so, I truly do...But this incident...it brings up so many other issues you know?"

"Such as?"

"Well...he's much older than me...and he's lived almost an entire other life that I don't even know about...something I could never really know about. I mean he's shown me memories of his past...and I know of the awful things he's had to do, was forced into doing. But...all that pain all that suffering it leaves behind victims too you know? What if..."

"What if this is only the first in a long line of people who want to see him dead?"

Hermione winced as it was put so bluntly but nodded her head none the less.

"Hermione, you've never picked the easiest of causes, and yes, loving _Severus Snape_ counts as a cause. That man was nothing before he met you. Just some hard stonefaced arse who sought nothing but being a pain in everyone's lives. But you! You, gave him a new purpose. I've seen the way he looks at you and the goofy smile that comes on your face when I even mention him. Hermione, this man is the only one for you. Despite all his faults, you're the perfect fit for him."

"But..."

"So what if he has a few skeletons in his closet? Make him fish them out and deal with them, _together._ No doubt he wants to be rid of them just as much as you do. Have you ever considered talking about his past like normal people without that weird mental connection of yours?"

Hermione looked down at her hands with guilt, their deep talks hadn't really been all that deep as of recent. In fact, they hadn't had any truly meaningful conversation since they left Hogwarts to start their new life together. They had each been too focused on their tasks to really give into the other more important aspect of their life. Their relationship. A true relationship. They had both been floating somewhere outside of their normal mental space in the time that passed, leaving themselves to fall victim of this honeymoon phase everyone seemed to know about but them. "Not really no..."

"Then I suggest, you pucker up and go home, to the man who loves you, and tell him how you feel. Don't just assume he knows, _tell him."_

"You're right..." Hermione picked up her cup taking the last swallow with a new found energy inside her.

"There's a Gryffindor." Ginny smiled and came to her feet with Hermione, "Now, go home, drag that Slytherin snake from his dungeon and tell him how you feel."

oOOo

Hermione put her key into the lock on the front door, she didn't know how it ended up inside a jacket she surely wasn't wearing the day she'd left but her mind had other issues it was sorting through at the moment. Night had fallen and the moon had risen to its highest peak. She had taken to walking around the dark grounds of the library, mulling over her thoughts after her conversation with Ginny. She knew it would be late when she returned home, she just hoped she was returning _home._ The house wasn't lit from the inside and the floor was as cool as the evening air. It didn't bring her comfort to look around the dark hallway, finding all the evidence from her little encounter completely wiped away. She even noted that the walls, that had been an off-white, were a soft yellow now. All her journals that had lined the walls gone. It made the entrance appear more welcoming but it didn't have an effect on her heavy heart at present. She let her bag down and noticed too, that the runner that had been in the hallway was completely gone, her jaw twitched as she closed and locked the door behind her flipping the switch by the door to bring light into the space.

"Severus...?" Her voice felt weak passing through her lips and she set her keys down in the small glass bowl by the door. She pulled off her coat and set it on the peg behind the door. She pulled her wand free but didn't sense anything was off. In fact, the entire home had a new fresh sort of feeling to it. Like the air had been cleaned somehow. She kept her steps light and chose to look into the study first. She flipped the light switch her eyes growing wide at what she saw.

The rather expansive room was also cleared. The shelf that had fallen was repaired and back in place holding everything properly. The rug that had been burned had been replaced with a simple deep blue rug. Instead of an open space between the two ends, two more bookcases stood in the center. They were only waist high with a series of books on top held in place by four simple pewter and bronze bookends. The two chairs that had been in the center were now against the wall, the bookcase that had been there removed and replaced by the chairs with a new table between. A lamp its only decoration. Her eyes rolled to the left, her desk was clean and held only a single journal in the center with her typewriter off to the side. The window from behind had its curtains drawn but now had two slim bookcases outlining its frame. She looked to the right and found his desk similarly barren, his chair pushed in tight to its edge. The window behind also closed and adorned with two additional shelves.

Hermione took a step back, flipping the light off and turned her head towards the living room, from the hallway she could already see that their sofa had been replaced with a black leather one. Their two wingback chairs, one red one green, had been moved to the sides of it, creating a sort of U shape in front of the fireplace. The chairs had originally been in the corner next to the window but they looked even better where they were now. There too, her journals were missing from the floor, cleared away somewhere unseen from the hallway. Hermione curled her lips but didn't explore the living room any further.

Her fingers ran along the fresh paint of the hallway until it broke away to the large curved staircase. A beautiful red rug ran down the center of the dark wood steps highlighting its beautiful design. The upstairs was just as dark as the rest of the house, again, clear of her journals.

When she entered the kitchen her eyes went down. The stain from where the golem had dissolved into a muddy mess was gone, in fact, all the slate looked to have been replaced. The original grey now a soft blue. Her shoes made a soft noise at the rougher texture, no doubt designed to keep one from slipping should it become wet. The kitchen was just as spotless as the rest of the house, the countertops clear and the curtains all drawn tight. She flipped the switch and blinked as the light flickered on.

"Severus?" Her voice sounded stronger now but seemed to echo in the empty space. She closed her eyes tight as she pushed back all the fear that he'd left her, welling up inside her heart. Her eyes turned to the two doors on the far wall, one led to their pantry while the other led downstairs. Her heart beat faster as she approached. If he wasn't there, she wasn't sure what she would do. He had to be there, right? Where had she always found him when their tempers had flared too high?

With trepidation, Hermione turned the handle. It made no noise, but the darkness that greeted her wasn't reassuring. She flipped the light taking the finished steps with caution. The door at the bottom was closed, but it always was. It was unsafe to leave it propped open. There was only one other door at the bottom leading to their laundry room, it was partially open but dark inside as well. With shaking fingers, she took hold of the steel handle and gave it a turn. She felt the wards accept her in and she opened the door wider. The room was dimly lit by enchanted fires designed to keep some of his more volatile ingredients from going sour. The two long work benches were cleared of everything, not a single cauldron or note to be seen.

Hermione felt her heart in her throat as the door left her grasp. He wasn't there.


	57. Chapter 56

Severus looked down at the flowers in his hand. He'd spent nearly all afternoon and well into evening searching their property for the proper ones. He knew he'd planted some rare, moonbeam roses, but he'd forgotten exactly where he'd planted them. They only bloomed at night during the third full moon of the season, they were a hardy rose, able to withstand all four seasons but they bloomed the best in the proper winter temperatures. They had a beautiful golden center, with deep blue petals that seemed to shine as if they were dipped in some sort of yellow glitter. They were extremely potent in all manner of advanced potions and a very highly sought after ingredient. A single dried petal going for 40 galleons alone.

He had also found his Blackmagic rose bush had bloomed well inside the heated greenhouse, they weren't a winter flower, but the magic of his greenhouse had kept them alive long after they were due to die. He had taken two of those as well, while not a rare flower, nor useful for many potions, Hermione had found them beautiful when she'd seen them in one of his catalogs. He'd bought them on a whim not really wanting to take space from his more purposeful ingredients to keep them for her but he had promised to replant them in front of the house when they had grown strong enough to withstand the move.

The last of his bouquet was the most difficult to locate, it only grew in the spring and he hadn't made any space for it inside his greenhouse, it served him no purpose to have it and thus he hadn't thought to grow it. He had taken a small walk through the edge of their woods and found himself along a muggle street. He looked in both directions keeping to the shadows before he noticed a tiny flower shop on the corner, the owner was pulling in their plants for the evening when Severus saw the plant he was looking for.

He wrestled with himself on what to do, he couldn't _steal_ but he didn't have any muggle money on him either. He looked down at the flowers he had in his hand and an idea sparked inside him. His flowers were rare, rarer than the shop owner appeared to have. The man was elderly and probably kind given the way he moved with care. With a small glamor over his face and hair, he stepped out of their wooded area and through the wards that kept their little patch of land safe. He'd never had guessed they were so close to a muggle city, well...it didn't really look like a city. More like a one street town. All the other shops had closed for the night leaving the street calm and quiet.

"Excuse me, sir?" Severus kept his face as calm as he could trying to sound friendly. It was a hard thing to do given his, oh so cordial, personality.

The elder man jumped slightly and turned his head towards him, "Ah yes, what can I do for you son?"

Severus made a sort of face but decided to let the comment pass, "I...I've sort of gotten myself into a bit of trouble...with uh...my..." His brow furrowed, what exactly was Hermione to him? To call her a _girlfriend_ sounded too weak, but to call her his wife sounded well out of bounds.

"Lover?" The elder man chuckled and turned slowly, his back wouldn't straighten, too many years working over the soil for sure but he did give Severus his best once over.

"I haven't any money...but..." Severus looked down at the flowers in his hand and pulled one of his moonbeam and Blackmagic roses from the bunch, "If I could...make a trade for some hyacinths..."

The elderly man gave him the kindest smile he had ever seen in his life and gently took hold of his elbow, "This way, son," He gave Severus' arm a small squeeze before shuffling into his shop. Severus waffled on what to do but ultimately ended up following after the slow-moving man. "Here, place them here." He motioned to his old well-worn shop counter before he went into the backroom.

Severus felt extremely put out of place and looked around at the various glass cases filled with an assortment of all things. He did as the man had instructed and placed all his flowers on the counter just in time for him to return with three additional flowers he hadn't asked for. He made to open his mouth to protest but the man cleared his throat cutting off his thought.

"Tea rose, blue violet, red tulip and of course hyacinth." The man took Severus' offered payment and set them inside of the other flowers he had returned with. It was an unusual assortment for sure, but the way the man arranged them had never made them look better. Severus ticked off all the things the flowers had stood for and only hoped that Hermione would understand as well.

"What's her name?"

"Hermione..."

"That's a beautiful name, bet she's strong too."

"Very..."

The man nodded his head and smiled softly as he tied the ribbon in place, "You take care now son," he held the wrapped flowers out for Severus to take.

"But your-"

"Don't you worry about that." The man gave him another kind smile, "Any man willing to give up a rose that rare deserves to have whatever his heart desires."

Severus looked down at the beautifully arranged bouquet and let out a slow breath, "Thank you," The words fell true from his lips as he allowed the man to lead him out of the store. He gave a fleeting look as the man pulled down the curtain over the door, the lock falling heavily into place. Severus let out a deep breath and looked up at the rising moon. The woods from which he had come looked less inviting than before. He only hoped he could keep the flowers alive long enough to see her return. It had been three days now and he was starting to fear that maybe, Draco had been wrong, that she wasn't coming home.

With a deep breath, Severus crossed the dimly lit street and disappeared back into the woods. Disappearing from Muggle view once again. His feet led him home in a hour without fail and he walked up their back garden following the fairy lights that marked its path. His hand turned the handle on the back door and he felt the wards he'd placed over the entrances ripple to his return. The next thing to meet his ears was the faint sound of someone crying.

Severus turned his head to the sound catching the dim light that came from the cellar door. Flowers still in hand, he approached it with caution, a small sniffle and a hiccup met his ears before he pulled the door out of his way.

"Hermione?"

"Severus?" Her voice cracked when she said his name but her eyes sparked with so much hope that the light above her was put to shame. She was curled in front of his lab door, her eyes an awful red mess and her hair just as wild. Still, she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

"I..." Words failed him but his feet moved of their own accord taking each step slower than the last. A heavy silence built between them as she rose to meet him at the base of the stairs. Her eyes leaving his face to look at the flowers cluntched tightly to his side.

Their meaning was not lost on her, forgiveness, never ending love, eternal happiness. Another sniffle and a quick swipe with the back of her hand rose her eyes to him again.

"Are those for me?"

"Yes..." Severus slowly raised his hand offering out his gift. When her hands brushed his, he felt a sort of spark run straight through to his heart. She held them gingerly but didn't pull them from his hand. Instead she let her fingers slip between holding him and the flowers.

"They're beautiful..."

"They're nothing compared to you..."

Hermione's lip quirked at the cheesy line but she swallowed down her mirth. "We need to talk..."

"I know..." His voice was soft, like he was preparing for his execution.

"Tonight..."

"Of course..." He felt her finally take the flowers from his hold and found himself at a loss on what to do next.

Hermione sniffled once more and pressed the bouquet to her chest taking in their wonderous smell. Her heart fluttered softly and she raised her hand taking his. She stepped slowly around him turning him to follow. Oh how wonderful it felt to have his hand in hers again. Still so, she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted. The flowers had nearly thrown everything off course. She knew he hadn't had all the flowers he'd presented to her, she idly wondered where he could have gotten them all but that was a question for another time. The gesture was greatly appreciated, even though she wasn't one for flowers, the thought that obviously went into choosing them was there.

Hermione placed the flowers gently on the island before continuing on through to their living room. She flipped the switch that only lit the can lamps on the outer walls, leaving the room dim. Severus was still on her lead and followed her silently to the couch. She sat down pulling him to sit beside her.

"Severus...you know I love you...and I want to be with you forever...but this...us, it won't work if we're not honest with each other..."

Severus' jaw twitched and he looked down at her hand that had twined in his. Unable to trust his voice he merely nodded his head. A palm gently turning his chin to meet her eyes.

"No more secrets, Severus..."

A heavy silence fell between them as Severus tried to find the right thing to say. He didn't want to lie to her, he didn't want to hide anything else from her, "I have no more debts..."

Hermione let her hands cover both of his giving them a strong squeeze. "No one else coming to settle old an score?"

"Not that I am aware...but I have made enemies...that is no secret..."

"Why did Mathias come for you? For us?"

"He...he was the Puppet Master...he held information that I needed at the time...he offered it to me because I agreed to settle an old score for him..."

"He wanted you to kill someone?"

Severus nodded slowly, "I couldn't, not because I wasn't capable...but because..."

"You love me...?"

"Yes...I knew you'd never forgive me if I had done what he had asked me to do..."

"The information...was it for me...? To save me...?"

Severus' silence was her answer and she couldn't help but feel guilty about the entire situation. He had only tried to save her, unseen as the hand that had done the very same for Harry and subsequently her, throughout her entire childhood. How could she fault him?

Her hands rose from his up his arms, her arms wrapping around his shoulders holding him close. She kissed the top of his head with all the feeling that filled her heart. She felt so foolish for being angry, so foolish for all the things she had taken for granted in her life. Everything he'd ever done since the day she had woken in his home was for her. He had never wavered from her. She let her own lament wash through her and lowered back down to the couch her fingers running over his, that had remained where they were during her hug.

"I have a secret..." Hermione licked her lips sniffling softly as she raised her courage up from her toes, "I want to have a baby...I want to have a family with _you_... only _you_." She sniffled once more looking to his face. She could tell he was conflicted on how to take the information just as he had been when she'd told him she was pregnant. "But Severus..." His back straightened and his eyes met hers unwaveringly, "I don't want to bring a child into this home if our lives...are going to be one grace with death after another...I can't...I _won't_. Do that to our baby..."

Severus' hard gaze turned soft and his head lowered with guilt. He should have warned her, he should have told her but what he did for her, he did without worry about his own death. He hadn't meant to create such a rift, such an imbalance of trust. The weight of his many mistakes fell upon his shoulders and he couldn't lift his head. All his life, every decision he made, they led here. To the moment when someone he loved could no longer bear the burden of his existence. How many times had he stood and taken what was owed to him, every lash, every beating? This was worse than anything, anyone could ever have physically done to him. The hurt in her eyes, the feeling of her soul aching against his own. His head waffled back and forth before he turned away. He couldn't do this to her, he couldn't be the one. He had tried to tell her in the beginning, he had tried to show her. Still, she had persisted through everything. She had stayed, despite all his attempts to get her to leave. Now, through his own fault, once again, he would lose someone close to him. He never made the right choice.

"Severus...?" Hermione watched the man she had come to know as a strong impenetrable force that even the Gods would bow to their knees before crumbling like a house of cards. She could see it in his shoulders, his bowed head, she could feel his pain in her heart. "Severus look at me..."

With great effort Severus lifted his eyes to hers, they fluttered slightly when her palm rose against his cheek cupping his sallow cheek so gingerly.

"I love you, all of you. Your past, it won't push me away...I just...I just need to know...you need to share with me...all of it..." Hermione moved closer her other hand holding the seam of his jacket. "I need to know; if we're safe. _Truly_ safe."

Severus closed his eyes, it was such a simple request. Something she was so deserving to have. Something, he knew he could never fully give her. His past was too dark, there were too many people, countless others, who he knew, would seek his true death if they ever knew that he had survived. He could never promise her that she would be truly safe in his presence. It wasn't something of his to give. It was something only the fates themselves could bestow upon them. They hadn't been kind to him in the past and he believed, no amount of good deeds would ever sway their favor towards him. His hand rose to take the hand that clung tightly to his coat, his eyes opening to her beauty. He was so broken, so torn, hardly the man he had once been.

"I can't..." His voice was weak to his own ears, barely a ghost's whisper between them, "I can't promise you that..." A lone tear ran down his cheek dropping down onto their joined hands, "As much as I would wish that for you...for us..." He swallowed down the pain rising in his throat, "I can never give you what you deserve..."

Hermione watched the light inside his eyes go out in that moment. Her soul ached for its return knowing she was the cause of his grief. The tear that had landed on her knuckles ran slowly down to her wrist, leaving behind a coldness she had only felt one other time in her life. Her own face twisted with emotions too complicated for her to comprehend. He had given her what she'd asked for, the truth. The unspoken truth. The truth neither one of them had ever wanted to address.

Hermione's eyes rose one more time, slower this time. She watched another silent tear slip from beneath his dark lashes, tracing the lines of his tense jaw down to the curve of his sharp chin. She had broken the one man in the world who seemed unbreakable. The one man, who by all accounts, should have been believed invincible given all that he had suffered through and survived. Her selfish request for something no one was truly granted had undone all the work she had put into making him believe that he was worthy. Worthy of something so much more than he believed.

Her hand slowly uncurled from his jacket and her heart lurched when she felt him flinch. A slow breath left her parted lips and she moved closer, her knees pressing up against his thigh as she shifted. Her jaw screwed tight and she raised her hands with a new purpose. She lifted his heavy head and thumbed away a final tear that came free.

"To hell with the world," The strength in her voice opened his eyes and she looked straight inside to his very soul, "I want you, only you." Her grip tightened as he threatened to look away from her words, "I'm yours." Her voice was sure now, surer than she'd ever been, "Let the world burn, we'll tear it down together if we have to." Her breath wafted over his pursed lips, "I love you, Severus Snape. All of you, forever and always."

His hands rose over hers, pulling them from the sides of his face. His eyes had relit with the fire that she had come to know so well. It burned brighter than ever before, a hurt that had been hidden away in the far recesses of his mind, melting away from the heat. His tongue was useless but his actions would accentuate his feelings much more clearly, in the circumstance. His head tilted down and his lips pressed to hers, softly at first, but when her arms looped around the back of his neck, he pressed harder. All his fear, all his poignant doubt, washing away in the sea of sensations provided by her touch.

Their binding kiss lasted as long as they could withstand not breathing, finally having to give way to normal bodily functions. Hermione pulled back first licking her swollen bottom lip before running her fingers through his hair, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She could never have chosen a more perfect person than the man who sat before her. She could never have dreamed up a man so wonderful to have on her side. She truly felt that if she chose, he would literally burn the world to the ground just for her. It was a love so much deeper than most others could ever dream to imagine. It was broken, but it was beautiful. Just as the man before her.

Severus was still coming to terms with everything that had happened between them, he had been so sure, he had felt it in his entire being, that she was going to leave him. That he was surely going to end up alone, for the rest of his wretched life to lament over the beautiful love he had found and lost. Until death would come to knock on his door and finally take him from the abhorrent world he had come to know. It would have been so poetic. It would have completed the cycle of his endless torture so wonderfully. Yet, there she was, sitting before him like a goddess upon an altar, smiling up at him with such grace. He could never have believed his life would turn out this way, he would have killed any man who had tried to tell him. It was all too surreal, surely he was about to wake and find himself alone in their rooms, her side of the bed empty like the nights that had preceded.

"Take me to bed, Severus..." Her voice was bedroom soft and her eyes lowered down as the fatigue of the day was starting to settle in.

The man before her rose to his feet and held out his arms to her, much like the first time they had met and he reached down readily accepting her against his form. He held her close to him, one arm beneath her legs the other around her shoulders and turned towards the hallway.

"Wait!" Her sharp tone made him jump and he nearly dropped her. He turned his head down to try and see what she was on about when the flowers from the kitchen came floating towards her outstretched hand. He felt her smile into his neck and readjust her hold, "I think we have a vase upstairs..."

Severus let out a slow breath and pushed himself forward again, he would have laughed, but all he wanted to do in that moment was lay down beside the woman who had so completely stolen his heart. He wanted to feel her heart beat beneath his lips as he lavished all his love upon her. His lips pressed into her temple when she turned her head into his and he took in her scent that he hadn't even known he'd missed.

Their bedroom was just as clean as the rest of the house, the linens on the bed, new and neatly pressed. He brought her to the edge and lowered her down taking the flowers she offered out to him and made towards their dresser. It held an old glass vase that she used to keep her hairbrushes in. He pulled them free and filled it with water from his wand before placing the still wrapped flowers inside. It would hold them for now, and he can small preservation charm over them to help keep them in full bloom. When he turned back towards the bed, he found her waiting, smiling like the cat who caught the canary.

"Come here..." She held her hands out towards him and he acquiesced her request with only a raised brow. When he came close enough her hands ran up his stomach to his chest, "I love you so much...I'm so sorry that I let my temper get the better of me..."

Severus shook his head and moved closer, "I should have told you, this fault is mine, I put you in unnecessary danger. I...I..."

"Protected me, saved me, stayed for me..." Hermione finished for him using his jacket to pull herself up onto her feet, "Never leave me...okay?"

"I would use my very last breath to stay by your side..."

"I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too..."

Her hands moved through the top buttons of his frock coat before the spell took over, taking away her fun, "I just want to feel you..."

He rolled his shoulders back letting her push the heavy coat away, "I love you, Hermione..."

Hermione's eyes shot up with his words and her heart melted at the sight of something so raw coming from his eyes, so much power, so much emotion. "And I you, Severus," She smiled a bit and leaned up kissing him fully on the lips. Her arms ran behind his neck and she held on as he lowered her back onto the bed behind her. His lips left her and a breathy moan passed her lips when his hands ran under the hem of her shirt. She'd chosen one of her red button-up blouses that day and she was eternally grateful that she had. His skilled fingers made quick work of the satin material and she could feel the cool evening air of their room against her heated flesh.

His lips met with the underside of her still lightly bruised jaw but he was gentle in his pursuits making her toes curl. Her hands made quick work of his shirt during his side adventure and she was already pulling it away from his shoulders when she felt him pull back.

"This is taking too long..." It was a half-whine half-moan that fell from her lips.

His hum was her only response, she felt more than saw his wand tip run down her hip and felt every ounce of clothing leave her body. Her sigh was heaven to his ears and he repeated his spell over himself before pulling her wand from where it had fallen onto the bed. Placing both of them blindly onto the bedside table. Always one step ahead of her, he leaned back over capturing her lips once more. She adjusted with him, only breaking the kiss when they needed to and soon enough, they found themselves centered sideways over their bed.

Hermione's hands ran down the large expanse of his back and she pulled him in as close as she could, her arms wrapping around tightly to fist into the back of his head as he lavished her neck with more of the kisses that threatened to steal the very breath from her lungs. Her head tilted down and she captured his lips once again. Her knee bent to wrap around his thigh, running along the inside with the heel. She felt him shiver and smiled breaking the kiss. She gave his hair a gentle pull making his head tilt back and her lips sought out the small pulsing vein that connected to his shoulder.

His hands weren't idle, moving up and down her sides pressing against all her little secret spots. When her hips rose up they wrapped around her back and she tightened her hold on his shoulders. Another small push and a tug, and Hermione was over top. She reached back pulling her hair free from its ponytail letting it fall like chestnut waves down her shoulders and back. Severus couldn't resist running his hands up into the deepness therein.

Hermione adjusted herself lower to his stomach and leaning down to his silent plea, she pressed her body completely against his. She felt his arms came around, holding her tight. It was all that she had ever needed, all that she would ever want, to simply feel him against her. His entire frame wrapped around her with such care, such fortitude.

Despite their seemingly heated pawing, neither one wanted to take the next step. Each one satisfied to simply explore the ridges of flesh that had been so disdainfully hidden by their clothes. Their emotions were running way to high for either one to form a cohesive thought and though their hands and lips searched the other's frame for answers, neither one truly cared to know.

They each fell victim to their own emotional depravity. Eventually, their searching lips and wandering hands slowed to gentle caresses and whispered memories of the many nights that had passed. Their position on the bed had changed and they found themselves in the other's normal spot still wound tightly together by the time their logical minds resurfaced.

"Forever?"

"Always."


	58. Chapter 57

"Have you decided on what you're going to get her?"

"I have, but locating one has proven a rather difficult task."

"How do you know she even wants one?"

"I saw the notes about it in one of the journals she writes in from the library."

"But you haven't asked her?"

"Not that it's any real concern of yours, but she has made her opinion on the subject clear."

"You do know I have like three right?"

Severus jerked his head to the side glaring at the blond beside him. "You're just telling me this now _because?"_

"I wanted to make sure you were really going to go through with it."

Severus snarled and slammed the book he was reading shut. "Since when have you become _my_ keeper?"

"Since the day you were about to obliviate yourself rather than face the woman who shared your house."

Severus felt his blood boil, "Let me be very clear, you are _not_ and will _never_ be _my keeper_." His voice was dangerously low, the power of which was only abated by the sound of a child's laughter coming from the other room.

Draco had the sense enough to look cowed, his face going a rather nice shade of white before he swallowed down his fear with a sharp nod.

"I just figured you would have asked me by now, I've been you _errand_ boy for a long time."

"Silence." Severus tone was sharp enough to cut glass. The stress of finding Hermione a proper Christmas gift had been weighing on him ever since November ended. It had been some time since their heart to heart and things were, slowly, repairing between them.

Hermione was spending more time at home, and he was spending less time in the cellar. They had come together often enough and had engaged in more meaningful talks. He wanted to do right by her, wanted to see the happiness that had shone brightly in her eyes when she looked at him.

Severus pushed himself up from the table and pulled his own house key from his coat, "I have work to do."

Draco shook his head as the portkey took him away. A deep sigh and a hand ran through his hair.

"Where Grandpa, Daddy?"

Draco turned his head to see his little girl holding up a small drawing in her hands.

"What's that princess?"

"I mades it for Grandpa." Seraphina looked down pointing to the people represented in her drawing, "Dats me, you, mommy, grandpa, and Granger and dats our Christmas tree!"

Draco felt a small pang in his heart but gave his daughter a gentle smile, "It's beautiful, what say we put it into the Christmas Party invitation we send to him?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

oOOo

"You sure you don't want to come? Everyone would love to see you."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I don't think I can this year..."

"Things still a little tense at home?" Ginny sat down on the couch rocking James slowly.

"Yes, but they're getting better...I mean, we're talking more, working less, you know just sort of...asking each other simple things..." Hermione rubbed her forehead slightly, "We've decided to take a month away from using our connection to communicate, it feels sort of...odd...like a piece of who we've become is missing you know?"

"Have you talked to him about it? Does he feel the same way?"

"I haven't really thought to ask, emotional things were always just... _shared,_ between us..."

"And now you've got to do what every other couple on this planet does."

"Ginny..."

The redhead gave a glance at her friends face. She looked better than the last time she'd seen her but there was a weight pressing down on her shoulders. She wanted to help her as much as she could, but this was no ordinary teenage crush she was dealing with. This was love, love for a _man_.

"Alright dropping it, for now, have you thought about what you want to give him for Christmas?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really seem like the gift receiving type..."

"Or giving...have you tried-"

"No Ginny, we haven't even thought about Christmas, I only got your invitation this morning and came over to personally explain why I wouldn't be able to come..."

"This will be your first real Christmas won't it?"

"Yes...which is why I came to talk with you." Except the younger woman had led her in circles and completely off track every time she'd grasped onto the thought again.

"Well, as much as I'd love to have you here for Christmas, I definitely think this should be one for just the two of you. Oh! Maybe you could put a bow around your neck and let him unwrap _you_!"

Hermione's face went red and she would have slapped the woman had she not had a baby in her arms. Hermione instead groaned softly and put her head on her knees, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"It's just sex, Hermione! Besides a little role-playing in the bedroom is good for a healthy relationship. You know, change things up, get all excited." Ginny had the most unbecoming grin plastered on her face, "Oh, imagine the _bad_ teacher and _naughty_ school girl set up!"

Hermione couldn't help but snort into her legs, she didn't lift her face but she found humor in the image none the less, "You're twisted."

"No, I need laid." Ginny looked down at Hermione with soft eyes, "Harry and I used to do this one-"

"Nope! Uh-uh, don't want to hear it! You may be completely open about all these things but Harry's like a brother to me, its weird to think about him...you know..."

"Having _sex_?"

"Ginny!"

"How do you think I made two babies Hermione? Crisse you've got to lighten up!" Ginny was still laughing as she came to her feet. She moved over to the bookshelf in the corner of her toy-filled living room and pulled one of her romance novels from the shelf.

"Read this, it'll help open up that prudent brain of yours."

Hermione took the offered book with a small grimace. She wasn't one to turn down knowledge but the idea of reading some trashy romance novel made her stomach uneasy. She liked dry, technical readings, not flights of fancy and delusional woman being carried off into the sunset. "I'll try..."

"Good, now unless you want to be stuck here for a few more hours by Albus' adorable pout I suggest you head home and start thinking about what you're going to get him for Christmas."

oOOo

Hermione arrived home nearly the same time as Severus, the door was just starting to close behind him when he'd pulled it back open hearing the soft landing of her feet on the front walk.

"Another one?" He rose his brow to the book in Hermione's hand. The woman looked down as if she'd forgotten she was even carrying it.

"Yeah, apparently _our_ sex life is more interesting than two kids and Harry Potter."

Severus' brow furrowed as he let her come inside, her tone depicted that she wasn't all to happy about her statement and he could tell she'd been blushing. He was tempted to open the connection between them, but they had promised to try and go one month without relying on its magic.

"What...did you say?"

"Nothing. She said plenty..." Hermione hung up her coat and shook the snow from her hair. It wasn't snowing there yet but it sure was cold enough to do so.

"How was Draco's?"

"As insufferable as ever." Severus waited for her to move aside before hanging up his coat as well.

"What friends we have." There was humor in her voice as she turned towards the kitchen to put on some tea to chase away the cold. "Tea?"

"That would be pleasant."

Hermione chuckled softly at his stuffy tone, "What do you say we skip work today and make fun of this book together?" She showed him the front cover as she continued to walk to the kitchen.

His brow furrowed as he made to follow her looking at the cover, A shirtless man was holding a woman in a white dress over his arm a castle in the background with a dark and stormy sky. It definitely wasn't her usual and he couldn't help but be confused.

"What is it?"

"A _romance_ novel." Hermione snorted softly and tossed the paper back on the island moving away to find some tea.

Severus made an even bigger face pausing at the discarded book with disinterest. He glanced at her back before flipping it over reading the synopsis on the back aloud.

"A tale of adventure and forbidden love. Bad boy Favio and Good girl Sara must fight against all odds to come together in one breathtaking moment of love and lust. The fight against their families who seek to keep them apart has only begun."

Hermione snorted as she set down their cups, "Like I need anymore adventure in my life." She smiled at his snort and turned to face him fully. "You don't have to read it with me, I was going to say I misplaced it anyway."

His brow rose at her admission, "Lying to your friends? Perhaps I have been a _bad_ influence on you."

"Calm down there _Favio_."

"Why Sara I don't know what you mean? This is just who I am. All dark and mysterious."

Hearing those words coming from his mouth was her complete undoing. Hermione let out the biggest raucous laugh, her head falling into her arms on the island.

Severus smiled slowly and opened the book somewhere near the middle, "Favio leaned down kissing his Golden-haired goddess with all he could. He pushed his throbbing manhood insi-"

"Stop! Oh, Merlin!" Hermione was still laughing, more so now from the deep deadpan drop in his voice while he tried to read the horrid writing. She tried to pull the book away but Severus stepped back turning the page rather dramatically.

"Severus _no,"_ Hermione was greatly enjoying this side of him, but she really didn't want to hear any more of the story. Though as she came around he continued to stay just out of her reach.

"Sara cried out loudly, the feeling of Favio inside her, pounding her so har-" Severus let out his own chuckle as Hermione jumped up. He kept the book well out of her reach enjoying the flustered look growing on her cheeks.

"Severus." His name came out more as a laugh and the man himself couldn't help but fall victim to her pleas. He lowered the book down but wrapped his arm around her back keeping her close. This was what had been missing from their lives. Joy. Unadulterated happiness. They were both serious creatures by nature but even he would have to concede to the therapeutic effect of laughter.

Hermione huffed softly and held the book behind her with one hand and leaned back slightly against his hold. Her own mind running along the same lines as his. How could she have forgotten his smile? Slight as it was, it lifted so much from his face, it truly was one of the seven wonders of the world and it was all hers.

"Kiss me." She tilted her chin up, though her eyes remained locked on his, not wanting to let this memory fade away.

Severus obliged without comment lowering his head down. Their kiss was chaste but heartfelt. When he pulled back he released his hold on her back and carded his fingers through the hair at her temples.

"I missed your laugh."

"I missed yours too."

"I agree that we should take a small break today, though I do believe I may have a better idea."

Hermione tilted her head, oh how she wanted to be inside his mind right now. His Slytherin smirk made her stomach flutter with excitement. "As long as we're together, I really don't mind."

Severus nodded and relaxed visibly. "Get your boots, scarf, and gloves."

Hermione tossed the book absently on the counter watching him turn towards the doorway. "What about tea?"

"After."

Hermione shrugged slightly and turned off the kettle, that was just starting to steam, with a flick of her wrist.

oOOo

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful. Where are we?"

"Finland."

Hermione stood atop a large expanse of gently sloping trees. There was a swath of pure white snow in all directions. There wasn't a soul in sight for miles and the silence and calm that fell over the place felt like falling into a warm bed. The sky was the bluest blue she had ever seen and the air, though crisp, was cleaner than she'd ever breathed.

Hermione turned slowly watching as Severus crunched through the heavy snow towards some fallen tree limbs. Curious she made her way towards him, the snow nearly up to her knees making her progress rather slow. How was he able to walk over the top? He was obviously heavier than she was.

Severus turned slightly after finding a proper stick and rose his brow at Hermione's struggle, he shook his head slightly and pulled out his wand. Her soft squeak and subsequent rise from the snow made his lip quirk at the corner. He cast a featherweight charm over her boots without explanation before turning his wand to the stick in hand.

"You're going to have to teach me that one."

"It's in the second year Hogwarts charm book."

"What?" Hermione felt a heat run up her face from embarrassment. "Surely you jest."

"I do not." Severus tapped the limb three times before releasing it as it came to form. The toboggan fell down onto the snow with a small fwump and he raised his head rather proud that he'd remembered the spell.

"You brought me here...to go sledding?"

His smiled faltered and his heart gave a worried flutter before her face broke into an eye-crinkling smile.

"I haven't been sledding in _years._ Not since before Hogwarts." Hermione could barely contain the happiness in her voice as she moved towards the toboggan. "You're going to come with me right?" Her smile could have lit the world for all eternity and Severus couldn't find it in his small heart to say no. It hadn't been his original plan, no, but how could he deny her?

"Come on! There's enough room for you too."

Severus came to her call cautiously sitting down behind her, "What do I hold into?"

"Me." She reached behind and pulled his arms around her small waist. "Ready?" Hermione looked behind, it was an odd angle but she would swear she saw just a hint of fear tick along his temple.

"Yes."

Hermione gave him a small kiss of courage to his jaw before turning back. She took tight hold of the rope before lifting her feet that had held them in place. A small shift of her weight and they were on their way.

Hermione let out a small scream of excitement as they picked up speed. There was nothing in their path but she pushed her feet against the runners making them weave. She felt his hold tighten when she made their turn particularly sharp, but didn't let up. As they neared the bottom of the slope Hermione gave a harsh pull on the rope and sent them both toppling off the side. She laughed as she rolled to a stop her face and hat covered in snow. Severus, however, didn't look as amused as he landed flat on his back his arms clawing at the snow around him. Hermione felt a little guilty as his chest heaved but crawled her way over to him none the less.

"Should have warned you, sorry..."

Severus turned his eyes slowly towards her before an idea struck him.

Hermione had only a second to process his arm coming up before a fist full of snow landed square on her face. She sputtered and fell backward, losing her balance in the thick powder. She stayed where she'd fallen for a few seconds before she let out a deep echoing laugh. She rolled away and took two handfuls of snow into her own smaller hands and threw.

Severus had seconds to move, it wasn't nearly enough time given that he had been worried that he'd gone too far. Though when the ball landed heavily on his chest the game was on. He threw the other fistful of snow from his right hand blindly, before rolling away to get a proper snowball. He could hear her flopping her way through the snow but didn't give her the chance to arm herself.

Hermione felt the first of three snowballs fly by, one of which landed on her shoulder. She ducked and dodged the final two before letting loose her own arsenal.

They went back and forth, each one dodging and rearming. Though when Severus had brought magic into the equation the war was truly on.

He had made himself a rather formidable fort, complete with enchanted snowmen standing guard. Hermione hadn't done so bad herself, choosing instead to make a wide wall nearly all the way around his little encampment.

"You're surrounded! Give up your sexy Slytherins!"

"Never!" His head popped out of the top long enough to make his proclamation before disappearing back down. A snowball nearly taking off the top of his head.

Hermione laughed as she ducked back down from his enchanted snowmen's attack. She peeked through one of her holes she'd made before canceling his charm with a rather nice explosion of powdered snow.

"You're defenseless, give up now and I'll spare you!"

"Never!" He didn't risk his head this time, rather he was tunneling his way out from underneath. He was making quick work of it but he had to be cautious. He could hear her moving around her wall high above him, the sound of her boots vibrating down into his little escape tunnel.

He waited until she'd moved away before continuing his little plan. His gloved finger poked a small hole through his tunnel and he could see that he'd made it to the other side of her wall. Severus laid his trap carefully, keeping an ear out for her movements. He removed all but a thin layer of snow from a rather nicely sized pit she was sure to fall into even with her featherweight charm in effect. He was almost finished when he heard her coming around again calling out to him. He looked behind from whence he came and sent down a spell making his voice travel.

A sly grin grew on his face when he thought she was coming back around. Though just when he thought he was sure to catch her in his trap, the ground overhead went silent. Curious he looked back down his tunnel and paled. She'd outflanked him, more than that she'd seen right through the trap he had tried to lay.

"Gotcha," Hermione smirked and flicked her wand sending the tunnel into collapse.

Severus let out a small noise, blasting his way through the top of his shallow pit and into the open air. His heart was racing but he couldn't say he wasn't impressed. Although the snow that dripped down his back definitely didn't help the sour look on his face as he shook out his head. He turned and pushed himself up against her wall looking to his beautiful fort that now had a stick with her red scarf flying from the top.

Hermione came out from the small entrance and grinned at him and turned her wand to her scarf making it into a Gryffindor flag. "I win."

Severus bowed his head to her in defeat before brushing some more snow from his jacket. He looked up as she came closer, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "I've surrendered."

"I know, I want to go sledding again." She came closer wrapping her arms around his waist pressing herself against him while leaning back to see into his face, "Can you make another one? I feel like going 2 for 2."

He raised his brow at her, "Find me something suitable."

Hermione laughed and bounded off towards the tree line. She picked through the tree branches while Severus retrieved the previously made one. He pulled it along the top of the snow coming up behind her rather slowly. He waited until she handed him a properly sized stick before giving it three taps. Hermione bounced eagerly before taking hold of the rope offered to her. She started to make back towards the top before she heard a light pop from behind her.

Severus looked down from the top of the hill, his sled in hand. How many times did he need to remind her that she was a witch? His head turned when she popped in right beside him and he smirked softly letting his sled fall down. "What do I get if I win?"

" _If_ you win, I'll...give you a full body massage." Hermione gave him a slow once over, "But if I win...you're not allowed to sleep in pajamas until New Years."

"That's hardly a fair wager." Severus lowered himself down onto his toboggan, "A full body massage and no pajamas for you, until New Years."

Hermione blushed straight to her ears, she hardly wore a lot to bed as it was, but the very idea that she'd have nothing brought a very warm tingly feeling to her stomach. She curled her lips and blushed, "Agreed."

"See you at the bottom." Severus pushed off without even giving her a chance to get ready. He used his wand to give himself a rather nice boost before he held on for dear life. He didn't have as much control as she had and for all intents and purposes, he was careening down the hill straight towards her wall at top speed.

Hermione took off after him, though she had much more control, she gave herself a rather large boost and found herself close behind before she managed to cut straight in front of him spraying the powder from her descent into his face. Severus lost his barrings from the snow slamming hard into his face and found himself rolling head over arse off the side of his sled. He heard her laughter as she came to a sliding halt against her own wall. It was a much more graceful landing but looked painful none the less. He picked himself up on his hands and knees looking over to make sure she was okay. Her smile and laughter told him that she was indeed alright.

"Best two out of three."

"No magic!"

Hermione pulled herself back up pushing her hair from her face, she hadn't had this much fun in so long. It was truly one of the best days of her life.

oOOo

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Hold still, you're getting it everywhere."

Hermione let out a soft huff and shifted her head again, making the man who was doing his best to put the bruise salve on her back grumble. He himself was sporting a rather nice wrap around his shoulders, chest, and legs. Their sledding race had left them more than a little banged up. Hermione had won, a 7 out of 10 race. Now, they sat warming by the fire in the living room rubbing bruise salve into their warming bodies.

Hermione fidgeted against the rug letting out another soft hiss as he rubbed the balm into her aching lower back. She was currently laying topless enjoying the feeling of the fire's warmth and her lovers soothing hands. While the man himself was sitting in his boxers, neatly wrapped, by her, and also warming up.

"You opened your scar."

"What?"

"Hold still," Severus wiped his hands on the towel near her head, clearing away a few drops of blood that had gotten onto his fingers. He pushed his body up with a small limp keeping off his wrapped right leg. For all their fun, they were certainly paying for it now. He was much too old to be tumbling headfirst down a mountain. He gave her a warning glare when she tried to look behind her and limped his way into the kitchen.

Hermione reached behind as soon as he was out of view and scratched at the line where the healers had put her spine back together. She hissed softly, her leg jerking as her fingers turned warm. She pulled them back around and looked at the red staining her fingertips before hastily wiping it on the shirt beneath her.

"I saw that."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and adjusted her head as he came back to sit beside her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, the balm is working as it should." Severus leaned forward wiping the small bead of blood away with a warm towel, he watched her squirm underneath his hand and pulled back the towel reaching around to place a bit of the lotion he'd been using to keep her skin healing properly. The wound wasn't deep, just a small tear near the thinner parts of her skin. "How's your back?"

"It itches."

"Well don't scratch, this needs to set for at least five minutes." He took a rather large glob of something that smelled most foul and placed it over the small cut. Hermione made a face and pressed her nose into her arm to keep from gagging. "What is that stuff?"

"You don't want to know." Severus himself coughed slightly and put his arm under his nose, rubbing it into her skin gently. The wound turned a soft green color before the skin started to nit back together, stronger than before. Severus closed the lid on the tiny jar and quickly wiped his hands clean. He picked up his wand and cast a small charm to keep the smell somewhat isolated and rubbed his nose. "There, you should be fine in a few minutes."

Hermione sneezed and turned her head back to look at him, "I had so much fun. We've _got_ to do that again."

Severus rose his brow to her with a look that said she was mental. Hermione just chuckled and shifted her body closer nuzzling her cheek into his stretched calf. Her hand left her side and she let her fingers run along his inner thigh, smirking when he jerked and shifted trying to keep her hands away from his boxers.

"Not a chance."

"You're just sour you lost."

"You cheated."

"Gryffindors never cheat." Hermione squealed when he tickled the back of her leg and quickly pulled it up, "Severus!" She swatted lightly at his good knee trying to reach the hand that teased her.

Severus chuckled softly but relented, pinning her hand down to the floor instead, as much as he ached, as much as his body protested his every movement, he was still happy to have done what they had done that day. Even if he had lost the right to wear clothing to bed. Keeping her somewhat restrained he leaned down over top of her and pressed a soft kiss into the corner of her lips. Her gentle hum and fluttering lashes told him he wouldn't be able to keep her at bay for long.


	59. Chapter 58

"Can I come downstairs yet?"

"Not yet!"

Hermione puffed out her cheeks and slowly moved away from the upstairs landing. She had woken late with Severus already up and about, a note with her favorite blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee, telling her to stay upstairs, waiting for her on her bedside table. She could hear him moving around downstairs and it had peeked her curiosity.

He'd been completely different since the nights they had spent apart. It was starting to get a bit worrisome. It wasn't that Hermione didn't appreciate everything thing he was doing for her, it was just that it felt so out of character for him to do so. It was like he was purposely going out of his way at every step to make her happy. It left her conflicted.

On the one hand, she felt loved and appreciated. While on the other she felt as though she wasn't doing nearly enough to reciprocate the feeling. He had so deftly picked out all the little things she enjoyed but she still had such a small list of things that he enjoyed. She felt as though she were running him ragged. Like he was trying to make up for something she had long since forgiven him for. The balance between them felt off, but she found she was too afraid to tell him that he was doing too much, that she didn't need nor want all that he was doing for her. Although he seemed to slowly be enjoying what made _her_ happy, he was subsequently leaving out time to do the things he truly enjoyed.

The imbalance was going to end today, with a smart nod of her chin Hermione retreated into their bedroom. She dressed quickly enough, choosing his most favorite of her outfits: thigh tight black slacks with a flare at the calf, a silver camisole and a deep burgundy button-up blouse with a flared collar. It was modest but it showed off all the right places. She left her hair down but pinned back one side of her face with two silver decorative bobby pins.

Just as she was putting in the conditioner to keep her hair from frizzing out, she heard him coming up the stairs. She smiled at herself in the vanity and waited for him to come to her. When he came around into their room she stood slowly stepping out of their bathroom. A calm collected look to mask her worried heart.

Severus had chosen to forgo his coat for the day, leaving him in a neatly tucked in soft ocean blue long sleeve button-up, a gift from Hermione during one of her small shopping trips, a black silk lined vest, another gift, and black slacks adorned with a silver buckled belt. He had chosen carefully that morning. It had been a week since their romp in the snow and his body was just now starting to feel proper again. He could tell he'd done a good job by the heavy look in Hermione's eyes as she came to meet him halfway. Her hand ran up the side of his heavily accented waist before she pressed closer, wrapping her arms lazily behind.

"Silk looks good on you."

Severus leaned down to her silent request for a kiss,"You can come downstairs now." His voice was soft and he was sure if he didn't peek her curiosity he was about to lose more than a few layers of clothing.

Hermione jumped back like a spring. He took her hand before she could run off and slowed her to a fast walk, following behind her. Hermione heeded his speed and calmly took the stairs. When she reached the bottom she couldn't help but look for anything amiss, nothing immediately jumped out at her and she turned her head to him with confusion. A hidden smile was her only clue as he pulled her gently along towards the living room.

When Hermione rounded the frame she couldn't help but stifle a gasp with her hand. In the corner, in front of the large window seat, where she had taken to reading during the warmer months, was a large, unbelievably beautiful Christmas tree. It had large globes made of red and green glass, glowing softly from a small light inside, hanging down from its limbs. It looked ethereal in its presentation.

"Oh, Severus..."

"Do you like it?" His voice was soft as if he were unsure but she didn't keep him waiting for confirmation.

"It's beautiful..." Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes and a warmth in her heart growing and spreading out through her entire body. It stopped short, however, when her brain reminded her of what she'd previously decided on and the smile that had grown wide over her face faltered. Hermione felt his hands come to her shoulders and she couldn't help but turn her head down and away.

"But?" Severus didn't need their connection to see the conflict on her face. His own face bowed to try and catch her eyes, worry thinning his lips.

Hermione took a deep breath looking back at the tree, she felt so spoiled, not in a good way either, she felt like she was being unbelievably selfish and conceited. A child undeserving of the man who had come to care for her so much that he would set aside all he was just to make her happy. Her mind turned fitfully over the words growing on her tongue and she could feel all her courage landing somewhere near her feet.

"Are you happy?"

Severus brow grew deeper and he moved around her shoulder. Taking her jaw gently in his fingers, "What do you mean?"

She glanced up into his face but wasn't able to read him like he read her. She more than he, had relied on their connection to try and understand the more complicated minute facial expressions that often graced his face when he was trying to process his feelings. It was something, until recently, she had greatly taken for granted.

"Are you happy...with me?"

Severus' eyes turned soft and he lightly thumbed her cheek tilting her head back more so she couldn't avoid his gaze, "This isn't about the tree is it?."

"No..." Hermione chewed the corner of her mouth, a habit she wasn't even aware of, that denoted her nervousness. Severus pressed the pad of his thumb gently along the captured flesh.

"What is it?" His tone was gentle and kind, he could tell she was working herself up to one of their more meaningful talks and he had long realized that she had just as much trouble expressing herself as he did.

"I don't...I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful or...or unhappy with everything you're doing...please don't ever, _ever_ think that..."

"However...?"

"However, I can't help but feel...that...that I'm not... I'm not doing enough for _you_...like...like...as much as you've come to learn about me...and everything that makes me happy...that I...I still don't know for sure...what...what gives you the same feeling..."

His face did something she had never seen before and it made her heart flutter. Her hands flexed against her own shirt as she watched a complex array of emotions pass over his face. From confusion to sadness, over to understanding and something undefinable. They flashed by in seconds too short for her to really understand, until finally, a look she had seen many times, during the darkest of nights and the brightest of early mornings, a look that she too had shared with him on countless occasions, fell into place. A look of undemanding love and fathomless understanding.

"Being with you...makes me happy. Happier than I ever thought my life could be. It is a feeling that words can never justify, a feeling that no word in any book could ever truly define..."

A deep, calm silence fell between them as a slow tear ran down his beloved's face. He leaned down slowly kissing it away when it came to fall into the curve of her soft lips.

"Show me...please...I...I want to understand..." Her voice was nothing but a pleading whisper against his retreat.

Severus lowered the wall he had held in place between them. Watching her face closely as his feelings for her spilled over like raging flood waters. Hermione's eyes closed as she fell under his wave. All her doubts, all the niggling little insecurities that had been gnawing away at her heart instantly washed away by the feelings he could never verbally express.

Hermione felt herself completely wrapped in a warmth and emotion she had never before experienced in her life, all his pain, his fears, they were nothing compared to his resolve to love and cherish every single moment he had with her. It was so beautiful, so pure, something she could never have expected would lay inside him. She was sure, as the sun rose every morning, that this man, alone, truly and completely knew what it meant to love someone. For he had experienced a loss and pain so deeply, to know where true happiness lay.

Severus wiped another slow-moving tear from her soft cheek and answered the question she hadn't had the courage to ask. He sent her images of her, simply moving through her life. The small shine that would grow in the corner of her eye when he held her hand. The way she played his hair, the way she felt sitting beside him while they read. The way she chewed her bottom lip when she was trying to work out a particularly difficult problem. All the little things he had come to appreciate over their time together. He showed her how much he loved the way the sun danced through her hair every morning when he would wake before her. The happiness he felt when he would feel her resting over his heart, completely oblivious to his appreciation. He showed her how much he enjoyed wearing the clothes she bought for him, how she smiled when she undressed him. Everything he could possibly think of to show her, he did in that moment.

Severus could feel a new fear trying to push away all that he was sharing with her. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, he could feel his mind drifting from his body and knew exactly where to go. _His footsteps were soft along the rows of her inner library. A bright light of a warm fire, leading his way. He could make out the sounds of books falling to the floor before a muffled sob turned his heel. He saw her leaning heavily back against a row with books all bound in black. The pages brighter than any others he had come to pass. His lips went tight as he approached, worry lowering his brow._

 _"Hermione?"_

 _The woman who had captured his heart lifted her eyes to him with such a broken look on her face. A deep sob shook her frame as she pulled another book from the shelf, but her hand trembled too much to hold it steady and it fell with the two others that had covered her feet, the light from its pages winking out._

 _"I wanted to show you...show you how much I loved you too...the feeling you bring to me...but..." She couldn't finish her sentence, instead, she motioned down to the books that laid at her feet. "They keep going out...I don't know why..."_

 _Severus looked down the nearly endless row, the books stood out from the rest, so many, too many to count. He could tell just by the sheer volume of what she had that her feelings for him ran deep, strong but yet so delicate._

 _He leaned down slowly and picked up one from the pile turning it in his hand to try and read the cover, unfortunately, one couldn't read inside their subconscious, it was all feeling, no logic._

 _"That's our first kiss..." Hermione sniffled and wiped at her nose. "I wanted to share it but..."_

 _Severus turned the book back, gently setting it upon the shelf watching the light slowly grow bright once more. It took him a moment to realize just what was happening._

 _"You're scared..."_

 _"Wh-at?" She hiccuped softly and wiped at her eyes._

 _"Scared. It makes the memories go out..." He came closer gently pulling her hands to his, "What are you afraid of?"_

 _Hermione shook her head slowly, she wasn't really sure. She didn't feel scared, not consciously, but she trusted what he said implicitly. The floor in which they stood slowly started to turn and Severus watched the bookcases shift on a dial, the long linear pathways shifting into a darker lit place, a place even she didn't seem truly aware of. When the rows came to a silent stop he looked behind him and suddenly understood. The occlumancy vault that the creature had made stood at his back, though it wasn't truly there, the image of it flickering in and out of the open space like a withering light about to go out._

 _He turned back to face her, his hands taking hers tighter. It pained his heart to watch her struggle. Such a brilliant mind so confounded by something he knew all too well. He felt a guilt washing through him. Their battle, their struggle for life was one of many that he had survived. Monumental as it was, he knew how to work through its aftermath. He had thought she had done so as well, but he was realizing, she hadn't sorted through it like she had done so many other things, she had compartmentalized it. She hadn't dealt with the five years of torture, something even he was sure wouldn't have survived. She hadn't truly dealt with the fear that still laid waiting inside her. She had stood strong yes, used it when she needed to, but she still hadn't come to terms with it._

 _She was scarred, not just physically but mentally as well. He had tried his best to observe any lingering effects the creature had had on her, but she had hidden them so well behind her courage, by her will to survive. Her want to be happy. To live a normal peaceful life. Her will was strong, but just like the creature, the fear had ticked against its wall, searching for the smallest crevice to worm its way inside planting its seed._

 _"I think...I'm afraid...no, terrified that if...if I give into myself that...that all these wonderful memories of you will be gone and...that I'll wake up to find that this is all some elaborate dream...some twisted, cruel...bid to take my soul... that the creature still lives inside me...that it's just waiting for the right moment to rip my heart out...tear my soul to shreds and that...that you...you won't be here with me..that you would have died so many years ago..."_

 _A sob shook her frame strong enough to buckle her knees. Severus moved quickly wrapping her up into his arms so tightly. How could he forget the many nights that he had felt that way in his youth, how uncertain everything had felt in that time. He couldn't fault her for any of it, he knew more than most the sort of life it took to bring such a deep-seated fear to power. He hadn't seen it because it had felt so familiar to his own. It still took him by surprise sometimes, in between those small moments when he would find himself quiet and alone. Though he had managed to keep it back, held into the darkest recesses of his mind. It had taken him years to achieve such control even still, in rate moments he would find himself at its mercy. He knew there was nothing he could truly say to make the fear go away, but he did know a way to make her stronger._

 _He held her up, securely to his chest, his lips pressed tight against the crown of her head. Her cries broke his heart but he knew they needed to be shed. She'd been holding herself up way too long. Trying to stand on her own in the darkness. But her heart was too pure, too honest, too good; to withstand all that would stand in her way._

 _"I'm right here." His words were soft, but the feeling he put behind them was strong._

 _"I want to believe you..."Her voice was broken by her sobs, while she didn't actually need to breathe in her mind it didn't stop her from repeating the action. "I want this to be real. I love you so much Severus...it hurts...it hurts how much I love you..."_

 _"I understand, I do."_

 _"I know you do...oh Gods... I feel such a fool...to even compare my...my insignificant suffering..."_

 _"Don't you ever say that." He held her head back to look into his eyes, "Life is not a competition. My life is not yours to take responsibility for," His tone grew softer and he traced her lip with his thumb, "You had suffered more in five years than almost anyone else on this Earth could ever dare to bear. Your problems, your pain, they are significant to you, to your life. It doesn't make them any less powerful. They are yours, they are just as important as anyone else's. Do not compare yourself to others, it is a scale you will never balance."_

 _Hermione felt his words all the way down to her soul, everything he said rang true to her heart, it may not have tipped the scales of the world but it did help tip the scales between her fear and her will to accept all that he was giving her._

 _"I feel I could live a thousand years and never truly show you how much you mean to me..."_

 _"You already do, every day that you wake up beside me, every time you look upon me. I can see it, I can feel it in your heart, reaching out to mine. I am a simple man, I want for very little, but what you give me is more than I could ever think to ask for."_

 _Hermione sniffled and pressed her face tighter over his heart. "You would tell me though, if...if you wanted something more?"_

 _"Yes, I would."_

 _Her words were soft, but held so much significance to her. He knew by the way they came from her heart directly into his own._

 _"Sex?"_

 _"No, Complaints."_

 _"Our work?"_

 _"We work more than enough."_

 _"Our friends?"_

 _"They are, who they are."_

 _Hermione pressed her lips to his heart, her eyes closing tightly. She knew she'd been asking the same question to him, over and over, but each time, she had received no answer. No hint, to what he truly wanted. She had to ask again, not just for the sake of her own growing feelings on the matter, but because she felt that the time was right to do so._

 _"A family?"_

 _The silence that fell between them made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Part of her was cursing herself for even dragging the issue to light again, she made to apologize when she felt him shift his head to look down at her. She couldn't see his eyes as hers were so tightly closed, but she could feel his gaze upon her. It was odd, a sort of soft, fuzzy feeling, like he was looking at her sadly, not angrily._

 _"I had never given it any true thought, and while the concept to me is terrifying. There is no one else in heaven nor on earth that I would want to try and build one with."_

 _Hermione leaned back searching his face, "Really...?" She could hardly believe that he'd finally given her an answer to the question she'd asked months ago, a true and solid answer._

 _"Yes, Hermione. I...I would make a family with you. Only, you." His words were true, and straight from his heart._

 _The shelves around them started to slowly shift again and the lights that came down started to grow brighter. When they came to a stop, Severus knew they were back in a safe place. A comfortable place inside her mind. The fear that had been building inside her had gone far away._

 _"Love is not a strong enough word for what I feel for you right now." Hermione sniffled and tucked her head back onto his chest, she felt his arms tighten around her and she felt compelled, that she could, finally, show him what he meant to her. She gave his arm a small pull and he brought his hand to hers. She placed her fingers through his over the back and gently guided it to the shelf beside them._

 _As soon as their joined hands touched the wood both of them felt a surge of emotion that made his flood feel like a tidal pool. The feeling that roared through them was more powerful than anything they could ever feel separately. The combination of his adoration and hers rocked through both of them like a typhoon the world would never survive. It sent both of them back into their respective corners, breathless but assured._

Severus felt himself tumble out of her mind and slowly opened his eyes. Even though she had mentally collapsed against him, she stood before him with only tears to mark her fall. His fingers came up lightly threading through the side of her hair that wasn't pinned and waited for her to see him.

Hermione opened her eyes, a bit dizzy from their overwhelming devotion, she blinked slowly before tilting her face into his palm. No words needed to be shared in that moment, they each came together simultaneously to seal the bond between them even stronger than before.


	60. Chapter 59

Early evening found them each curled up before the fire. Severus leaning back against their couch with Hermione wrapped around his legs. Her head resting peacefully in his lap as she listened to him read. Their shared emotional outpouring had left them both in an odd sort of blissful state, neither one wanting to break the feeling that had settled in between them. They had moved through most of their day in pensive silence. They had enjoyed a long walk around the edge of their property, just taking in the early afternoon sun then retreated to the warmth of their house to make lunch. Neither one felt compelled to speak, just absorbing the feeling of having their connection open and free once more. They had both heartily agreed that they shouldn't attempt to keep the other out for an extended period of time ever again and left the situation as it was. Now as evening was drawing in as they continued to just let their minds and bodies rest.

Hermione had taken the time to listen to his words of wisdom and to stop keeping a sort of scorecard between them. Instead, she decided to take every moment as it came and appreciate it for what it was. It lifted the weight that had been forming on her heart, and Hermione couldn't have felt more relaxed. She didn't even want to work on anything remotely pertaining to the creature or her book. The urge to excel and complete the tasks given to her was thrown to the side completely as she just allowed herself to fully and completely enjoy the day. It was a well-deserved reprieve from the normally racing thoughts her mind was constantly bombarded with and she wasn't about to take any second of it for granted.

Severus likewise had remained just as relaxed, though his mind was anything but quiet. He kept his walls up just so far as to keep his thoughts from slipping into her mind but didn't close down the connection completely. His mind was mulling over his own honest admission of wanting a family, and how that possibly could turn out to be true in the future. He had, of course, read her notes in the journal she had left out on her desk, as he often did, but he knew there was one small hiccup in the entire situation. For the orb to work, a woman had to be fertile, she had to already _be_ pregnant. His mind turned back to what Poppy had said to him about her condition and it had worried him that she hadn't yet, to his knowledge, returned to a natural cycle. His mind turned over every possible fertility potion that he could think of before he decided to formulate something of his own. He spent the better part of the day mulling over the complexities of such a feat, the arithmancy alone keeping his thoughts completely occupied.

When Severus paused to turn the page Hermione shifted her head and looked up into his face.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Severus looked down from over the edge of the book, a brow raised, "You are all I need."

Hermione smiled softly, a faint blush growing over her cheeks as Ginny's idea fluttered through her mind space and no doubt into his.

"Besides me, what would you want?"

"Some more vials would be nice." He said absently, leaning his head back to glance at the tree.

"So that's what you made those from. I did have my suspicions."

"It was the only thing we had enough of for me to transfigure, it's truly amazing how resilient plates are to being shifted." Nevermind him breaking a few in their set in the process.

"Law of matter."

"Mm." He leaned down giving her a soft kiss and ran his fingers through the hair that covered him like a blanket. "What about you?"

"Me? Mmm, everyone always gets me books."

"I hardly think you're hurting for those at present." Severus sat down the book he had been reading and ran the backs of his fingers lightly against her cheek. "I'm not everyone, what's one thing you really want? Something that I could only give you?"

Hermione's brows furrowed at his tone, it was almost like he had an idea but wasn't fully committed to it. Not wanting to spoil the surprise she decided to give him a rather Slytherin answer, "I'll want whatever it is you're already planning to get me."

"And they call me impossible." Severus leaned over with a smirk and ran his fingers up her waist making her squeal and try to turn away. He shifted with her and they found themselves grappling for control. Hermione laughed loudly as he pinned her beneath him and started to tickle her mercilessly.

Severus kept his weight mostly off of her, but she didn't make his victory easy. A few flips and turns and he managed to get her on her back, using his broader chest to keep her down, he struggled to take hold of her wrists that were trying to slip under his tucked shirt. His deep laugh at her attempt made her grow still for a moment and he managed to get her arms over her head. He panted softly and looked down into her dreamy-eyed face.

"What?"

"Do it again."

"Do what?"

"Laugh."

Hermione squirmed beneath him slightly running her heel along the back of his leg, "It's rich, deep, it makes your chest vibrate."

"I..." He wasn't sure he could force a laugh like the one she was referring to but when her heel pressed into the ticklish part of his knee he did let out a sharp bark of one. "Insidious woman."

Hermione made to respond but his knee came up pulling her leg away and out to the side. She squirmed just a bit before his lips came down onto her smile. She gave up her previous pursuit and pressed her chest up into his, a soft whine passing through her lips between kisses. Severus laughed deeply again and nuzzled her nose with his.

"How to silence the great Hermione Granger in three simple steps." He grinned at her snort and leaned down again pressing another more fevered kiss upon her parted lips. He shifted his hips just a bit making sure the buckle of his belt pressed into just the right spot. The leg he had pressed out of his way with his knee wrapped around and pressed him further against her and he couldn't help but moan into their searching lips.

Just as they were finally about to give into their base desires, a sharp knock at the door jolted them both, making their teeth clash slightly and their foreheads knock together. It was a rather rude but very effective bucket of cold water over the both of them.

Severus growled softly and rubbed the spot on his forehead and licked his bottom lip before pushing himself back onto his heels.

"That better be the devil himself," Hermione mumbled over her finger that rubbed her sore bottom lip.

"Or herself," Severus grunted in agreement pushing himself up to his feet with the aid of the couch. His hair was a right mess, and his shirt was partially untucked over his right hip. "I got it..." He knew there could only be a few possibilities. Their location was a heavily guarded secret and none of the enemies they would have made would have bothered to knock.

Severus ran his hands through the sides of his hair but didn't think to straighten out his vest or shirt that were still partly askew. He flipped open the peephole cover and could barely contain the snarl on his face.

 _Minerva._

 _Really? Well, let her in._

 _If I must._

Severus straightened himself up as he released the bolt and subsequent wards. He may or may not have had something very nasty in place for anyone who came through uninvited.

"Ah, Severus! My, aren't you looking," Minerva adjusted her spectacles slightly, "Well." The grin the formed on her face only made the dark haired man frown more as he stood aside to let her pass. Minerva couldn't help but chuckle softly as she came inside, she'd noticed everything. His mussed hair, the color in his face, how his bottom lip looked redder than the top, the tail of his shirt that was sticking out over his hip. Oh yes, she'd definitely interrupted something that was for sure. "Is Hermione here?"

Before Severus could respond, the girl in question rounded the frame of their living room with a nervous smile on her face. Severus raised his brow and couldn't help but smirk when her ears turned red. She definitely looked guilty.

"Oh dear, it is good to see you." Minerva pretended not to notice that the girl's hair was sticking out at rather odd angles and the pins that had held it back were too far down to be of any use. Instead, she pulled the young woman into a hug with a smile.

"It's good to see you too." Hermione hugged her back tightly but mouthed over her shoulder for Severus to fix his shirt and to wipe the smile off his face. The latter more of a glaring pout than actual words.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Minerva paused as she stood straight again with a pursed lip smile, "I just wanted to deliver your Christmas gifts before I left for the holiday."

"Oh, professor you really didn't have to get us anything," Hermione said politely taking a small step back trying to keep the heat from rising to her ears.

Minerva waved her concern away and reached into her cloak pulling out two neatly wrapped gifts. They were identical in size and shape but different in their wrappings. One a beautiful deep red with a silver bow and the other a deep green with a golden bow. Hermione thanked her softly and accepted them as Severus came to join them. The color choice not lost on him either.

"I'll just put them under the tree then," Hermione said gently, sensing that the two of them may have had other business as well. She gave a small glance to Severus before stepping back into the living room.

"I was hoping to get to talk to you as well, is there someplace private where we could speak?"

"The study." Severus motioned to the doorway they had passed before glancing back into the living room.

Hermione gave him an understanding nod and waved him off before kneeling down in front of the tree to place the gifts beneath. She was sure if it was important enough, that he would share the details with her later.

Severus turned to follow Minerva only pausing to pull the two pocket doors closed behind him. He cast a small silencing spell before turning to regard his former colleague.

"Let me guess. Draco has a rather large mouth?"

"Mm, I dare say he's starting to like me more than you."

Severus snorted softly and crossed his arms while Minerva pulled a rather small box from her cloak.

"I was able to acquire what you were searching for, brand new, licensed and bound." Minerva smiled softly as she offered out the box. She watched the man who had grown before her, take a hesitant step forward before taking the box gingerly into his hand.

"Surely, you have an opinion on this." He said dryly pulling open the top looking down at the small golden orb inside. It was no bigger than a snitch and just as elaborately engraved. He looked up from behind his hair at Minerva.

"No opinion, merely a word of caution." The elder took a small step forward, "This may not have the reaction you are expecting. Hermione is a very kind-hearted individual and the power this holds may not sit well with her, _tendencies_ towards magical creatures."

"She was the one who researched it."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean she's willing to use it." She came to stand before him watching him close the box. "Just, be aware. Alright?"

"I understand." His tone marked the end of their conversation and he slipped the box into his pocket pulling his wand free to release the doors, "Anything else?"

"No, not at present."

"Then if there's nothing else?"

"I'll be on my way, do have a Happy Christmas Severus, I hope to see you again soon."

Severus nodded his head and re-opened the doors letting Minerva walkthrough.

"Now let's see that tree you mentioned." She really couldn't help herself. The very idea that Snape would be in the vicinity of something so festive made her want to giggle like a school girl.

Severus let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. He had thought he'd managed to escape but as always the fates were a rather cruel mistress.

Hermione had taken to her chair not expecting their conversation to be so short. When she heard Minerva's returning footsteps she pushed herself back up to her feet, coming around the couch.

"Oh, that is a very beautiful tree. You picked well Hermione."

The young woman glanced over Minerva's shoulder to Severus defeated looking face, no doubt preparing himself for another round of light teasing. Hermione's jaw ticked slightly before she turned her eyes back to Minerva, "Thank you..." She watched Severus straighten slightly his eyes going a bit wider.

"It's missing a star though, isn't it? Can't have a proper tree without a star now can you?"

"I uh..." Hermione stuttered slightly as Minerva came more into the room no doubt looking for something she could transfigure into a star. When the elder's eyes landed back on her she couldn't help but stand just a bit straighter.

"Ah, that'll do, your hairpin dear?"

Hermione blinked dumbly for a moment before reaching into her mess of hair. It took her a few seconds to locate it inside the mass but as soon as she did she pulled it free and offered it out to Minerva.

Minerva wasted no time, her eyes sharp and focused as she pressed her wand into the silver metal. In no time at all, a beautiful silver star formed in her palm, an elaborately engraved Lions head on one side and a serpent's head on the other. She smiled proudly and lowered it down into her palm before offering it out to Hermione.

"I should think the two of you should have the honors." Minerva glanced back at the man impersonating a shadow in the doorway before taking a small step out of the way between them.

Hermione ran her fingers over the star before looking up, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She pulled her wand free as Severus came to join her, she could feel him struggling to maintain himself in the woman's presence. She gave the star a small tap making the star sparkle with a soft golden glow. She leaned slightly into Severus as the two of them raised it up to the top of the tree.

As it settled into place Hermione had to resist the urge to turn and kiss his cheek. Instead, she settled for a gentle smile and a squeeze of his hand before turning to address Minerva. Her body jerked slightly as the woman was nowhere to be found. Only the soft click of the front door, betraying her rather sneaky exit. Hermione let out a soft chuckle and looked up into Severus' face.

"Gryffindors."

Severus couldn't help but let out a deep snort followed by a chuckle. He tucked his wand back into his sleeve before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Indeed."

oO Christmas Eve Oo

Hermione groaned softly and rolled over. She could feel Severus shifting behind her and let out a soft noise pushing his terribly warm body away from hers. She felt him mumble something incoherent before rolling onto his back, stretching out his arm over his head. Hermione let out a gentle sigh and slowly lifted her head trying to reach the clock on the bedside table. She stared at it dumbly for a few long moments before her brain kicked her body sharply into gear.

"Shit!"

Severus jumped, startled awake by her very loud proclamation. His own mind still too sleep clogged to really process her jumping from the bed. To say their night had been long was an understatement. He had gone with her to have Christmas lunch with her parents in Australia on Christmas Eve, and thanks to the natural power of time zones they had arrived home well before they left. "Wha...what is it?"

"I'm late!"

"Late for what...?" Severus slowly pushed himself against the headboard letting out a deep yawn.

"I was supposed to meet Ginny for last minute Christmas shopping!" Hermione leaned down to pick up her previously discarded pajamas shirt when a dull pain shot through her side. She gasped lightly and slowly rubbed the area but barely gave it much thought as she tried to hurry into the bathroom.

Severus missed her small gasp, having drown it out with a heavy sigh as he fell back against their pillows, eternally grateful that he didn't have any appointments to keep.

He was already in a light sleep when he felt the bed dip beside him and a hastily placed kiss fell on his cheek.

"I'll be back before dinner. I'll pick up a turkey while I'm out, can you make some of those meat pies for dinner? Oh, and some more pain relief potion? I just took the last one. I love you!"

Severus blinked dumbly from her rushed words and barely had time to give her an answer to her questions before she was out the door and thumping down the stairs.

Severus groaned softly and rolled onto his stomach reaching for the alarm clock. His blurry eyes read, 11:34, still plenty of time to sleep and find his own secret last minute gift.

oOo

"Oh, Ginny I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Hermione came rushing to the table with her satchel slipping down off her shoulder. She'd managed to straighten out her outfit for the day, a soft green sweater and matching deep green skirt, but her hair was looking rather tossed in its tightly bound ponytail.

"That's alright, it just means you'll be carrying James today." Ginny gave her a bright smile and lifted the blanket from the nursing babes head to see his progress.

"Aunt Hermione!" Albus who was playing under the table with his toys suddenly burst forth, wrapping his little arms around her legs. Hermione laughed softly and pet the top of his head before reaching down and picking him up to give him a proper hug.

"Hello, Monkey." She held the small boy tight and kissed his cheek, much to his delight before setting him back down onto the floor. Albus smiled brightly and pulled her to sit down next to him.

"Long night?" Ginny grinned despite herself and carefully adjusted James.

"Yes, but not why _you_ think. We had Christmas lunch with my parents in Australia. The time difference is killer." Hermione rubbed her still gently aching temple. Her body was greatly protesting her rushed exit despite having taken a pain potion.

"Wait, he actually went _with_ you?"

"Yes, Ginny, a lot has changed over the past few weeks..." Hermione thanked the waiter kindly as they placed a glass of water down for her. "He's such a good man, I don't think anyone in this world could truly understand."

"I don't need to see _him_ , I can see it right there," She pointed to the corner of Hermione's eye, "I'm glad things had worked out. Did you guys talk?"

"Oh yes, and much more." Hermione took a drink of her water before kicking the grinning redhead under the table lightly for the look on her face,"Not everything I say needs to be an innuendo!"

Ginny laughed and wrapped the blanket around James snuggly. The boy was peacefully resting, with his now full stomach. "I can't help myself you're just so easy to rile. Here, busy yourself while I go to the loo." Ginny made to hand James over when she noticed the nervousness over the brunettes face.

"You have held a baby before haven't you?"

"Of...of course..."

Ginny shook her head and helped Hermione cradle him properly, "There now, if he starts to squirm just give him a gentle rock. I won't be but a minute." She pushed herself up before looking under the table, "You too, mister, remember no accidents today right?"

"Yes, mama." Albus crawled back out from under the table taking his mothers hand, "Mommy what's a in you window?"

Ginny chuckled softly and led him away, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Hermione let the guilt of having said something so, _racy_ in front of a child before her eyes turned down to the innocent baby in her arms. The weight and warmth of his tiny frail body against her own made something warm grow inside her and she couldn't help but think what her child would look like. _Their_ child would look like.

Would they have a boy or a girl? Hermione never really had given thought to a preference. Though the idea of having a small mini-me running around made her slightly uneasy. Perhaps a boy would be more preferred. Of course, she would love them no matter what their gender. The idea of having a miniature Severus brought a wide smile to her face. He had been absolutely adorable as a child. She tried to picture the same toddler from her memories with more of her features. Would their hair be curly or straight? Black or brown? They both had dark eyes but hers were lighter than his. Would they have her smile or his? What would their temperament be like? Surely they would be intelligent, but would they also be emotional? What would Severus had truly been had his life not been so dark from the very beginning? There was no doubt in her mind that she would see that the child would be well cared for and know that they were loved every day. That much went without question.

Her inner musings were broken when a man approached her table. She blinked softly leaning her head back before a bright smile broke out on her face.

"Neville!"

"Hey, wow that little miracle can't be yours, can it? You definitely didn't look pregnant when I saw you last." He adjusted his hold on one of the twins he was carrying, Luna coming up behind him with an equally bright smile.

"Nonsense Neville, can't you see? He doesn't have his nose. Babies always resemble their father more when they're born. It helps keep them from leaving."

Hermione blinked dumbly at Luna's words but decided not to comment,"Uh, yes no, this is James, Ginny just went to the loo."

"Ah yes, now I can see it." Neville leaned over just a bit and Hermione shifted her hold slightly so he could take a proper look.

"Definitely can see the resemblance now." He left out a soft chuckle, "So here to do a little last minute shopping?"

"Yes. Actually, I was wondering, since you're here; I was thinking about buying a greenhouse for my back garden but I wasn't entirely sure which one would be best when I was looking at the catalog."

"Well sure I can help you with that, here let me just pull us a few chairs. You don't mind if we had lunch with you do you?"

"Not at all Neville!" Ginny appeared almost out of nowhere with a bright smile. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the baby's head before moving over to give Luna the same.

When everyone was settled down Ginny flagged down the waitress and they all ordered. Hermione relinquished James to a small basket that Ginny had pulled out of her bag and settled into nice conversation with Neville. Albus now sitting in her lap coloring in a quidditch themed coloring book.

It wasn't long before their food was there and they all tucked in for a pleasant lunch. Hermione had to fight off Albus from taking her chicken before finally just giving in and let the toddler steal from her plate. Apparently, his fish and chips had lost its appeal when she'd gotten her baked alfredo with eggplant and chicken.

Ginny tried to stop her son but when Hermione had given her permission there was nothing she could do. The boy could handle being spoiled for just a little while.

Halfway through their meal, they were joined by three more, Harry, Bill, and George came just to say hello, each one laden down with bags. Each one was very happy to see Hermione and she was sure Severus was going to smell their various colognes on her person from all the hugs she was receiving. She was happy to see them none the less and felt a bit sad when Harry had taken his leave with James.

Ginny gave her an understanding smile and reoffered her previous invite to their Christmas party tomorrow evening. When Hermione declined once again she offered to let her babysit one afternoon so she could get first-hand experience on having a baby in the house. Hermione seemed to perk up at the idea and promised her that she would think about it.

Neville and Luna had also provided her with a wealth of information on proper herb care and where she could buy a greenhouse that she'd be able to assemble on her own. They had taken their leave first, bidding them all a Happy Christmas and requested that they all have lunch again soon. More hugs and kisses were shared before everything went calm again.

"I missed this..."

"I could tell." Ginny was completely sated and happily sipping on her wine. While her son finished the last of Hermione's pasta with his fingers. "We could make it a habit you know, no one says you have to work in complete isolation."

"I know, I just work best that way. Quiet and calm are my muses."

"Noted, but still, you're back in the world now, you should at least make an appearance more than once every few months."

"It really hasn't been that long has it?"

"I don't know, but I know I'd like to see you more and Harry always talks about you for days after I get to see you and he doesn't. I think he's a little jealous of Snape sometimes."

Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head, "I'll make more of an effort I promise."

"Good. Now then, where shall we be going? I'm dying to see what you'll be getting Snape."

oOo

Severus ran a hand through his hair pulling it back out of his face. He pulled the tie from his teeth and wrapped it around the dark strands before looking at himself fully in the mirror. Minerva's warning was ringing in his mind and he felt himself growing uneasy with his current plans.

His frown looked back at him from the mirror and he turned away with a huff. A quick glamor over his features turned his hair a sandy blond and his 40 something face, younger into his early thirties. He made his way downstairs and to the front closet pulling out his winter coat and without a glance behind set out to find Hermione a truly perfect Christmas present.

It was halfway through his walk through muggle London when he felt her happiness that had felt from far away, growing closer. His eyes narrowed as he realized he must be getting closer to where she had gone to go shopping. Curious, he followed the feeling to a brightly lit corner Cafe. He turned his face towards the window and saw her almost instantly against the far wall. A bright happy smile on her face as she held a child in her on her hip as she came to her feet.

The child's messy black hair and bright eyes instantly gave away his parentage but the sight of the child being tucked so comfortably to her side made him temporarily forget his feelings over the father and simply appreciate the sight of her holding him. It was an image that he would surely not be able to chase from his mind anytime soon.

Not wanting to be spotted he hurried down a small alley before apparating away deciding to look elsewhere. His magic brought him to the less traveled parts of the magical world and he couldn't help but sneer slightly at the shop he had appeared in front of. _Perfect._ Severus was about to move along when a beautiful gold necklace in the window caught his eye.

oOo

"Oh, that is breathtaking."

"You really think he'll like it?"

"I think he's going to be hard-pressed not to take you _out_ of it. Really, it looks stunning on you."

Hermione blushed softly and shook her head slightly turning back to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her smiled faulted as she traced the barely concealed line that ran just along the dress' deeply dipped v-neck. She adjusted the front just a bit more hiding the line from sight and gave a small twirl of her hips watching the dress flutter through the air. She really did like it, though she wasn't 100% on the color.

"Can you make it a little darker please?" The dressmaker smiled and waved her wand over the dress turning the fire engine red a deeper almost blood red color. The gold that was sewn throughout the skirt appeared even brighter now and Hermione couldn't help but run her fingers over it. The length of the dress rested just above her knees and was a little shorter than her usual wardrobe but she had to admit that her legs looked good enough to show off just a little. She chewed her lip slightly turning around to look at the back. It was open with a wedge shape that had a sheer gold fabric that sparkled brightly in the lights of the shop and perfectly obscured any imperfections her skin held beneath.

"It's not too much gold?"

"Mmm, I think its the perfect amount. The darker red does really bring it out though. Are you planning on wearing your hair up or down?"

"Up, I think he likes trying to unravel it when I put it up."

"He does seem like the sort of man to enjoy a challenge." Ginny stifled her giggle into her hand before putting on a more serious face. "What if it was silver?"

Hermione raised her brows a little before looking to the dressmaker. The elder woman smiled kindly and gave her wand a slow flick. Hermione tilted her head as the satin material shifted and melded to their request.

"Oh, that looks lovely." Hermione turned back to look at the front and smiled softly at the lines that ran more brightly through the shoulders. "I think this will work."

"Very much so." Ginny nodded her head in approval and shifted a sleeping Albus to her other shoulder.

oOo

Severus walked the quiet street that their home was connected to. Very few people were out and almost all the little shops were already closed for the evening. He rounded the corner and noticed the elderly flower shopkeeper from before waving goodbye to two of his customers that were carrying off a rather nice poinsettia centerpiece. Severus paused and reached into his pockets looking at the mixture of muggle and magical money he had left from the day. Hermione had left more than enough behind for him to buy anything his heart would have desired.

He picked through the coins in his hand pulling free three 20£ notes. He had long forgotten how much value they truly had and wasn't all the pulsed into giving them up.

He set the coins back into his trouser pocket before folding the notes into his jacket pocket. The centerpiece would be a welcome addition to their table for sure. He'd seen some in the magazines on the wracks in the bookstores he'd visited that day and felt his efforts would be appreciated.

He came into the shop without a anymore thought, giving the man the kindest look he could muster for the public before looking around at what was on offer.

Severus looked carefully through the glass cases before coming to a stop before a most beautiful array. It had poinsettias of every shade encircling a beautifully deep red and green hybrid of some kind. It was definitely nothing, he personally, had ever come across. It was small but he was sure it would fit their table rather nicely. He pulled it from the case and brought it to the counter but couldn't help but notice the mans almost knowing smile.

"Shall I wrap this for you son?"

"No, thank you, it's for my home."

"Very well, would you like a card for the basket? Only, 1 pound more." The man pulled out a small set of cards that held the season's greetings.

Severus ran his fingers down the various designs before his finger stopped over one. It was a snow white card with red lettering that read, _'First Christmas'._ Severus' jaw worked slightly before he pulled the card free of its catch and offered it for the man to place.

The man said nothing only smiling more as he pulled some ribbon from behind the counter to attach it to. He gave Severus another small glance before turning the basket to his inspection.

"That'll be 10£ total," He turned away to place the centerpiece inside a bag that would be easier to carry while Severus pulled out the money he had folded away into his jacket. He took notice of the small tip jar near the register as he waited for his change. "Have a Happy Christmas."

"You too."

Severus gave him a very slight smile and accepted the flowers before slipping his change and the rest of his muggle money inside the tip jar. He turned away before the man could protest and was out the door before he could be stopped. He crossed the empty street and disappeared into the trees.

Safe inside the wards, he started to make his walk back home to start dinner. It was then he felt or rather heard, the sound of a shadow following behind him.


	61. Chapter 60

A/N: Wanted to give a big thank you to all those who take the time to leave reviews. They mean a lot to me. As a reward to all readers, I've made this chapter extra long and filled with what I'm sure some of you have been secretly begging for. Please Enjoy.-R

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

Hermione's voice was soft against his ear and Severus could only raise his brows as he started to come into the waking world. He felt her kiss just along the shell of his ear before gliding down along the pulse in his neck.

Her soft fingers danced over his chest lightly before dipping down lower, taking hold of a particular part of his anatomy that was definitely more awake than the rest of him. His eyes opened then, still heavy with lack of sleep, watching her Slytherin smile disappear under their covers.

Hermione hummed deeply over the expanse of his chest before letting her lips explore his heated flesh. Her hand kept to task and she could tell her lover was starting to become more aware. His hand left her shoulder to trace the curve of her waist before she shifted too low for him to reach. She traced the outline of the muscle on his stomach with her tongue before finally taking a taste of what her hand had been working for.

Severus couldn't suppress the deep moan that left his lips when the heat of her mouth took hold. His hand curled tight into the sheets and he did his best to keep his head from floating off his shoulders.

Hermione took her direction from the inner ramblings of his barely functioning mind, letting his building pleasure start the fire inside herself. She hadn't made a point of practicing the _particular_ skill which she was currently using but she could tell by his reaction that she was doing at least one thing right.

When the blanket that covered her sin was pulled away, Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyes. The look that greeted her made the fire inside her stomach grow into a mighty inferno and she, as much as he, enjoyed the vibration her moan produced.

Severus was sure he would never be able to tear the image from his mind as he felt the wave of his release coming nearer to the precipice. His eyes flared wider as she took heed of his inner wants. His hips started to rise on their own before he managed enough sense to pull her away. They look she gave him combined with the slow lick of her bottom lip nearly undid him, but his will was not so easily thwarted. He pulled her up against him into a fierce somewhat sloppy kiss before he rolled them over.

Hermione couldn't voice a single complaint as her plans were so easily disrupted, his thoughts, hands, and lips, were enough to still any protests. Her body arched beautifully into his hands. His hair lightly teasing her inner thigh before she made room for him to settle between.

Severus lavished all his attention on her most sensitive areas before he shifted his head lower. Her essence flooded his tongue like sweet ambrosia and he couldn't help but delve just a bit deeper to sate his hunger.

Hermione let out a deep trembling moan. Her hands going over her head to clutch onto the headboard. His tongue was his most dangerous weapon, a weapon he knew very much how to utilize to the fullest. Her legs came up at the knee, her toes curling tightly. He matched the rhythm of her gently rocking hips without missing a beat. Though just as he knew she was about to fall over the edge into sweet bliss he pulled back leaving her gasping at the edge.

Her jaw fell slack and her head tilted back, taking in small gulps of air. She felt, more than saw him make his way up her smaller frame. Her legs wrapped around him instinctually and her throat let out a small cry of pleasure as he very suddenly joined them together.

"Severus..." Her hips rose to start the rhythm but his were in much better sync. She whined and released the headboard only to feel his hands take hers pressing them back down into the soft pillow under her head. Her eyes rolled back and her words of adoration turned incomprehensible. She could feel herself teetering along the edge of something bigger than she had felt in a rather long time and she couldn't help but whine when he slowed his pace, dragging out the feeling even longer.

As their climax built neither one could form a single cohesive thought, their minds melding as one, riding out their joined pleasure into the great beyond. At the very last moment, their eyes met and the world around them vanished into a swirling mixture of sounds and raw pleasure. Neither one able to break away as they each called out to the other, toppling over the edge as one. No power in Heaven or Earth could possibly contain them, their power, their love, was an unstoppable force in that very moment.

It took what felt like lifetimes to fully come back down, neither one of them surely certain on whether they had really survived such a powerful feeling. Limbs wrapped tightly around as they lay panting in the afterglow of such raw power. Neither one wanting to ruin the moment with spoken words. Instead, they found themselves simply enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together.

By the time they were able to move again their hunger for each other had been overtaken by the hunger for actual sustenance. Hermione had managed her feet first, returning to her original plan for the morning. She took her shower first, while Severus made his way downstairs to check on what she assumed to be the potion he had been working on through the night.

When she finally managed to get her hair dried and up she heard him coming back upstairs followed by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She pulled a pin from her teeth as she watched him move in the mirror's reflection. He had only managed to put on his boxers for his trip and the sight of him leaning down to rifle through their dresser was a rather pleasant one.

Hermione shivered slightly, a lingering effect from their very wonderful morning and pushed herself up. She padded near silently over the soft carpet before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She smiled and kissed along the ridge of his spine and rested her cheek against his cooled skin.

 _The shower is all yours._

 _Thank you._

 _Mm, what do you want for breakfast?_

 _You._

 _You can have me all day, but that won't silence the monster growling in your stomach._

 _I'm willing to test your theory._

Hermione couldn't help but shiver and press her knees tightly together under her towel. The very idea of staying in bed all day was _extremely_ tempting but she also wanted to see his reaction to the gifts she'd gotten him. There was no way _all_ of them were going to fit in their bedroom.

 _Beans on toast then? After that, we can put the turkey in and open our gifts._

Hermione gave him another tight hug at his hum of commitment and reluctantly pulled herself away. When he turned to face her, she raised herself up onto her toes and fell into the kiss he offered. His hands were more devilish than hers and had very quickly released the knot on her towel before she had enough sense to step away. She gave him a mock glare, pulling it closed again.

Severus grinned and straightened himself up, pulling the clothes he'd chosen for the day closer to his chest to keep them hidden. He gave her a lingering look before making his way into the bathroom.

Hermione fanned herself lightly, moving over to the closet. She removed the notice-me-not charm over the box that held her new dress. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the door to the bathroom was shut and she pulled the dress free from the box. Standing back to lay it out on the bed, she turned back to pull out another little accessory for the dress. Something that she was sure he would have great pleasure in discovering later when he no doubt would be making his way under the short skirt of the dress.

When everything was properly in place, she couldn't help but smile at her reflection in the closet mirror. A small touch of make-up had finished her look and she could say she officially approved of her image.

The sound of the shower came to a stop and Hermione hurried her way out of the room, wanting to surprise him when he was fully dressed. She giggled with the excitement of it all as she made her way down stairs.

Severus smirked as he listened to her retreat. Shaking out his wet hair he pulled his wand from the vanity casting a drying spell over his form. He too had put in and effort in his clothing choice. He had even bought a new vest that he had seen during his travels.

He took his time, dressing with care. He barely paid his reflection from her vanity any mind, knowing with full confidence that she would appreciate his choices. He pushed the tails of his satin midnight black shirt into his trousers before pulling over the silver vest. He pulled his arms through easily and ran his fingers down the elaborate stitching over the breast that crawled, like her wandering fingers, up to his shoulders. He opened one of the drawers to where he knew she kept her elastics and freed his comb from the capture of her many hairbrushes.

He pulled just the top of his hair back, keeping it away from shielding his face and tied it back loosely. It was a look he'd often used when brewing but had come to find she had appreciated as well. With his hair in place, he pulled his belt from the table and started it through the loops of his trousers. He could hear her thoughts running through his mind and her excitement of his impending descent. Not one to keep the woman who had become his world waiting, Severus moved through their room and down the stairs.

The sight that greeted his entrance nearly took his breath away for the second time that day. The bright sun lit room must have been playing tricks on him because no woman stood before him in that moment. No, he was quite sure that a Goddess had entered their humble home.

"Breathtaking." His voice was deep enough to send a tremble through the floor and he could only stand there in awe when she turned to face him fully.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she too shared his sentiment, her lips parted in a small bid to bring oxygen into her rapidly beating heart. The smile on her face challenged the sun for its brightness and she couldn't bear the space between them.

Severus took her into his arms without hesitation, running them up the back of her dress feeling her warm skin beneath the sheer. His eyes were the darkest of night and hers the brightest of morning.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." His words were soft but heartfelt. He held her waist as she rose up wrapping her hands around his neck for a kiss.

Despite their recent exploration, their bodies and hearts were more than ready for more. He lifted her effortlessly up onto the island, never breaking the kiss that sought to steal his soul. Their mouths worked in perfect tandem while hands explored the feel of their new clothes.

Severus let his hands run down, feeling the in-laid threading that gave the dress its shine before the very tips of his fingers brushed just under the material to the even softer flesh beneath.

Hermione moaned deeply, the cold stone of the counter and the warmth of his body pressed so tightly gave her a thrill of sensation that she hadn't yet experienced. Her tongue shifted and dipped, pulling him into her own mouth for further conquest. When his fingers brushed against her secret gift, her body jerked with need, her knees pressing tightly against his ribs in a bid to make him stay.

Severus released the kiss with a deep breath through his nose, using his forehead and his mind to urge her back. The very idea of what he was about to do, in their kitchen no less, gave the woman under his ministrations a strong shiver. He smiled along her jaw and dipped down the v of the dress kissing along the line that led to her breastbone.

His hands gently moved aside the satin that had bared his way, something he was very eager to meet, and his fingers deftly parted what had been kept from him. He leaned back as she went down. Her body easily taking up the counter. He was sure had the dress not been between, the difference between the two temperatures would have created steam. Her mewling was enough to spur him forward and he lowered himself to one knee disappearing beyond the edge.

Hermione felt lost in a new world of sensations. The hot and cold mixing together, coupled with the height and feeling of flying as his tongue worked tirelessly to bring her once more into the abyss. Her hands curled tightly along the edge of the counter both from fear and excitement. The scandalous location of their love making not lost on her either. She was very sure she'd never be able to cook dinner again without a blush rising over her face.

The sound of toast popping up from the toaster was easily forgotten as Hermione cries reached their crescendo. Her back arched off the counter with a deep tremble, the release coming faster than either of them had anticipated.

Severus rose slowly as his love melted bonelessly into the counter her head rolling to the side as she tried to get her eyes back into focus. His hands adjusted her beautiful dress back into place before running along her still quivering hips.

The effort it took to right herself up onto her elbows was not lost, she felt his hands reaching to aid her quest and she eagerly twined her fingers into his, letting him pull her the rest of the way. Her lips mashed with his almost too forcibly but the groan they created eased her worry. As her glow started to recede she pulled back, licking her own taste from her lips.

A coy smile was his reward for a job well done and he could already hear her plans to make remittance. He helped her down from the counter but didn't resist her continued descent. His hands came up to grip the edge of the counter while his head fell down to his chest.

Hermione's fingers were just as nimble as his and it took her no time at all to release their captive. Her eyes turned up as she took hold, her lips moving slowly while her tongue traced the line that she knew all too well. His nostrils flared and she knew he was holding himself back. Her hand joined in and instantly she could feel his resolve cracking the ice under a warm springtime sun.

 _Are you sure?_

 _Please._

 _I..._

 _Please..._

Severus gasped softly unable to keep his hips from rocking forward ever just so. His eyes tried to find a point on the wall to help keep his restraint but they found nothing to latch themselves to. A deep moan from below nearly buckled his left knee and he had no choice but to look back down. Her eyes met his, like she was begging for desert before dinner and he could do nothing to stop his fall.

Hermione adjusted her hold just in time for his hips to give their final performance. The taste of salted caramel flooded her tongue and she didn't resist the urge to take it down. Her eyes closed for one brief lingering moment and she could do nothing as another small roll of pleasure ran through her. Their connection was surely to blame, but at present, she just couldn't care.

Severus moaned her name into the heavens before carefully taking a step back, releasing her devilish hold. The smile that greeted him and the slow lick of her lips were sure to bring an all-new assortment of dreams to his steadily growing library.

He adjusted himself as calmly as he could while she came to her feet. The look of wanton pleasure still hanging heavily in her eyes. Another captured kiss that was left short in pursuit of actual sustenance gradually lifted the mood between them.

oOo

"How did all these presents get here?" Her confusion went unanswered, still, she leaned down to read the tags.

Their breakfast and start of dinner took more than enough time. Between more heated kisses and soft sweet nothings in the other's ear, they had almost been unable to make it out fully clothed.

Severus had gone downstairs, presumably, to check once again what he was working on and Hermione had taken their morning coffee into the living room to be enjoyed with a good book and a few of their gifts.

She had never expected the few that had been placed under the tree to have multiplied like rabbits and she was as curious, as she was eager, to find out just where they'd come from.

She turned her head when she felt Severus coming behind her but furrowed her brows curiously at the small box in his hand.

"Your first present."

Hermione smiled wider trying to push her happiness through his nervousness. She came to stand in front of him half expecting him to hand it over. When he didn't she grew more curious.

"Open it." He tapped the lid that was wrapped separately from the rest of the box and held his breath unconsciously.

Hermione reached out cautiously but still excitedly. A squeal left the back of her throat and she dropped the lid away.

"Oh, my gosh Severus! Where did you get it?!"

"Him, and he followed me home yesterday."

Hermione could barely contain herself as she reached down into the box, the little black and white kitten that had been curled up on one of Severus' undershirts napping at the bottom let out a soft mewl at being disturbed before opening its beautiful blue eyes. She cradled him carefully in her hands, turning his little head to face her. He couldn't have been more than a few weeks old, barely old enough to live on his own. His coat was mostly black with little tuffs of white at his paws. He looked too small, but his belly felt full. Hermione gladly pulled the little creature to her chest holding him close. She gave his one droopy ear a soft kiss before looking up.

"He's precious."

Severud relaxed slowly setting the box aside, "I did try to find his mother, but I fear she may have left him behind."

"That's alright, we'll take care of him now." She ran her fingers lightly over the kitten's head soothing its tiny shivers of fear. Her brain ticked softly and she had to know, "This is what kept you up and down last night wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Her smile grew wider and she reached up pulling him down into another kiss. "Be careful love, I'm starting to rub off on you."

"A willing sacrifice."

She giggled softly and kissed his nose before pushing Severus lightly away. Turning her head down, she rubbed lightly at the kitten's chin to open those baby blues again.

"What should we name you, hm?"

Severus busied himself with retrieving the box lid from the floor and ushered her around to sit on the couch. As she settled, he rested his arm on the back letting his fingers play with a stray curl that spilled over the clip in her hair.

"How about Tabernus? That's a cute name don't you think? Fitting too." She pulled on of his little paws up running her thumb over the small white tuff.

"Better than your last one."

Hermione huffed playfully and smacked his chest with the back of her hand, "For your information, he was named when I got him." Her smile faltered slightly thinking about her old familiar but the hand that massaged her neck quickly pulled her out of her nostalgia.

The kitten let out a soft mewl and nuzzled his face between the fabric of her dress, no doubt seeking warmth. Hermione squirmed and giggled from the tickling sensation and adjusted her hold so that he could crawl into the neck. The kitten settled rather well along her shoulder, partially held in place by the wide strap of her dress and the curve of her neck.

Severus smirked slightly and took the opportunity to run his fingers lightly over the kitten's dozzing eyes. "I'm glad you like it, I hope you'll like the next gift just as much."

Hermione shifted slightly as he pulled away, watching him move around to the tree and curled her legs up onto the couch while she waited for his return. When he managed to find the box he had placed, her head tilted to its size and shape, it certainly was too small to be a book.

"Here you are..."

"Thank you," She took the small box into her lap, mindful of the deeply purring warmth on her shoulder, and pulled the red ribbon from the top of the box. The lid came off rather stiffly but when it was finally free her hand shot to her mouth stifling a gasp.

Tears of happiness welled in the corners of her eyes as she shakily set the lid aside. Her fingers traced the delicate but wonderfully gorgeous woven gold chain with her fingers before tracing the arch of the teardrop pendant. The stone looked like it had captured fire itself. The light that came down shined against its deepness giving it the illusion that it was actually burning.

Her eyes shifted to the two matching dangle earrings set to the top. It was the most beautiful jewelry set she had ever received and she felt a bubble forming in her throat.

Severus knelt down in front, his eyes seeking hers, he could feel her happiness that overspilled from her eyes and knew he had done well. He brushed her fingers away lightly pulling the necklace free from its inlay.

"May I?"

"Of course..." There was never a question. Hermione pulled the slumbering kitten from the crease of her neck down to her breast and titled her head as he came closer. The clasp released to his whispered spell and he pulled it up along the sides of her neck slowly.

Her eyes turned down as she felt the magic inside the stone wash out over her body, a spell she recognized instantly falling into place. She kissed his retreating palm, lightly running her fingers over the stone.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione looked down once again and pulled out one earring. She looked at him before releasing it to his hold. A tilt in both directions quickly completed the ensemble.

Severus leaned back taking in the dazzling display. The color brought out her eyes more and the gold shined perfectly against her lightly tanned skin. He knew he was the luckiest man on earth in that moment and vowed never to take it for granted.

"Your turn." She turned her body carefully, wandlessly summoning a small black box from under the tree. It came into her hand easily and she waited for him to sit beside her before offering it out to him. Her bottom lip went into her teeth as he meticulously pulled the bow free. Just like him, she held her breath as he pulled the lid away and watched his face closely to gauge his reaction.

When his brows rose to his hairline she smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Without question." Severus pulled the pocket watch free from its bindings and ran the silver Albert through his fingers. The fob that was attached fell into his palm and he ran his thumb over the engraving of his initials. The watch itself was simple, something he very much liked. The metal cool and unpolished beneath his fingers. He clicked the button at the top opening the face and blinked down at the numerous dials within.

"It'll show you every milisecond, that way you can always be sure of the time when brewing. Its moon phase is tuned in to no matter where you are and the little dial under the button will let you set a timer."

"It's perfect." Severus had always wanted a watch as sensitive as the one he held in his hand but he had never made the time to actually buy himself something so elaborate. It was, in all respects, the gift he'd always wanted.

Hermione leaned forward pulling the chain from his palm and with practiced skill drew it up the seam of his vest pushing the fob through the top most hole. Her fingers smoothed the fabric back down and she leaned back watching him slip the watch inside its designated pocket. He caught her hand as it retreated and brought it up, pressing his lips to the ridge of her knuckles. His appreciation easy to read in his eyes.

Hermione gave his hand a small squeeze, "There's one more, but it wouldn't fit in a box."

He tilted his head and rose his brow, looking behind his shoulder following her eyes.

"It's waiting for you in the back garden."

Severus gave her another more curious look and rose to his feet. Hermione gave Tabernus a gentle kiss before tucking him back inside his box. A silent warming spell to the shirt she wrapped around him stilled any of his tiny protests and she led Severus around the couch and into the kitchen.

When she pulled open the back curtains to the patio she felt him jerk to a stop, looking out at her gift with unhidden shock on his face.

"How did you...?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to sneak out of bed." A teasing wiggle of her hips lightened her jibe.

He snorted softly and came behind her wrapping his arms around her waist to help stave off the chill of winter air that had settled near the doors. His makeshift green house paled in comparison to the two that stood to the left of it. Two large magical glassed huts that were nearly as large as the ones that could be found at Hogwarts.

"They can each be set to your growing preference. Temperature, light exposure, everything." Hermione added absently leaning back into his hold. "The book to them is already on your desk in the study."

"You have really outdone yourself."

"I'm glad you like your gifts."

"Like is not the word I would have chosen." His lips nuzzled the sensitive flesh behind her ear, he was already thinking of ways to repay her for months to come. This was more than anything he could have ever dreamed of and the day had barely even started.

oOOo

"You get it, oh yes, you're a little tiger arent you? Yes, a mighty little thing." Severus looked up from his book on his new green houses at the ridiculous tone that came from his lover's lips as she laid on her stomach teasing her new best friend with a bit of left over ribbon from one of their many other gifts.

Hermione had received nearly three times as many as he had, though it was a great surprise to him to have received one from the _Potter_ family. He had been reluctant to open it and had actually let Hermione do the honors. It had been an updated encyclopedia of all magical herbs and ingredients. He was actually rather pleased to have a newer version than the one that had been rescued from Spinners End that was at least 3 decades old.

Draco had given him a bottle of Phoenix tears, always a rather difficult and extremely rare ingredient to come by and Minerva had given him a new set of stirring rods akin to the ones he had used at the farm house. All the lengths, metals and designs he would need to make anything his heart desired.

Hermione had made out like a right bandit. Minerva's box alone had contained well more than it had led on to have. Over ten new books had been charmed into place inside, from Hogwarts, A History to Arithmancy in the New Age. Severus had all but had to tie her down to keep her from trying to read through each one right then. Thankfully, some well-placed kisses had distracted her long enough for him to slip the lot secretly under the couch.

Neville and Luna had given her a rather nice supply of body lotion and hair conditioners, all made by hand by them. Severus hadn't been able to hide the reaction to the alluring smell the body lotion had on his person when she'd opened the jar to have a look. It was like the imperious curse combined love potion in a jar, just the small whiff he'd taken when she'd wafted it under his nose had him ready to take her right there under the tree. Hermione had chosen to weld her new power with caution and had quickly put the lid back on, though she did spare a small laugh at his expense.

Harry had gotten her a wizarding camera and a blank photo album. Neither one of them had been entirely sure how the camera had worked and had actually managed to take a picture of their feet while they were fiddling around with it. The picture came out from the bottom of the camera and they had both laughed over the image. Hermione spared it from the fire at the last minute making it the first of the two they had taken. The second being a proper picture of them looking into the lens before she stole a kiss at the last second of exposure. It was added to the book as well and the camera was carefully placed upon the mantle for later use.

Ginny's gift had turned her so red that her skin perfectly matched the red on her dress. Severus hadn't been able to actually see what she had gotten but the mess of images that had followed had tinted even his sallow cheeks. Hermione had hastily hidden it away into the far corner and had expressly forbidden him from looking into both her mind and the box. An agreement he only made after she promised to show him later that evening. His own curiosity almost doing in his promise when she sputtered her own agreement.

The last present had been from George and Ron, though Hermione greatly suspected that the latter's name was added as an afterthought as it didn't quite fit properly on the tag. She opened the gift with great caution knowing what tricks the twin was known for and found herself somewhat taken aback by what was inside. A special edition box set of chocolate frogs perfectly on display with their cards, easily viewable from the packaging. The gaudy writing over the top reading, 'The Golden Trio' didn't take away from her surprise as she looked into her own 3D face on one of the cards. She had shaken her head slightly and had set it aside looking down into the rest of the sweets contained inside.

It had taken some rather creative bargaining for Severus to try one of the beautifully wrapped chocolates with her. Aptly named, 'The Sorting Hat's Chocolate.' They had found themselves brightly colored in their respective house colors for nearly 20 minutes. Their faces and hair obnoxiously bright in their house colors, Hermione had nearly laughed herself unconscious at the sight. Needless to say, they hadn't tried any of the other candies laden within.

After all was said and done their mood had calmed to a peaceful well deserved emotional mute. Each one spending the time together until their dinner would be ready to finish. Severus had made a small bottle of formula for Tabernus and Hermione had cleaned up the mess left behind from all their gifts before taking to feeding the little creature who had already stolen her heart.

oOo

"Oh, you're just too cute!" Hermione pulled the little ball of fur back into her arms as the kitten battled with its conquest, chewing at the end of the ribbon with vigor. Hermione kept the silk ball near to her heart coming from the floor to settle beside Severus who gave her another curious look to her tone.

"Do you think we should make lunch or wait for dinner?" She nuzzled herself into his shoulder pressing kisses obnoxiously loud to the little head that squirmed against her.

"We can make something light to hold us over, I can't imagine we'll want to eat the dinner you've planned if we take a full lunch." He set the book away from his lap trying to get the woman's attention back to him. He felt silly to be jealous of all the affection she was pouring upon the little fluff ball but he couldn't help himself. His fingers traced along the back of her neck and he looked down his nose when she let out a deep content sigh tilting her head back to his palm.

"I think there are some strawberries left and I know I bought melted chocolate yesterday when I got the turkey."

A devilish grin grew over his face and he wasted no time going to retrieve what she'd so innocently suggested. Hermione craned her neck watching him nearly bound off before looking down at Tabernus with unmasked confusion. The tiny thing was absolutely no help, it's head dipping down as it fell asleep, exhausted from all it's play. Carefully, she placed the ball of fur into it's new bed, made from the box he'd been presented in and cast another warming spell over the fabric beneath. By the time she placed the bed into safety of her chair, Severus was returning with two bowls in hand.

The smirk he'd left with had gone but a dark hunger in his eyes had replaced it. Hermione felt a growing tension of anticipation coming from his mind into hers, coiling itself around in her stomach, making the butterflies already there more nervous. She wasn't sure exactly what his plan was, only that she was very certain she was going to enjoy it.

She returned to the couch from his silent request setting his abandoned book aside on one of the end tables. When he pulled the the coffee table a touch closer she felt her brows raise up, "Just what are you planning, dare I ask?"

"Something I'm sure you'll like, but as always, are more than permitted to put a stop to."

That didn't help answer anything inside and she felt his wall coming up around his thoughts just enough to keep her from snooping about. She shifted on her knees next to him after he sat down and leaned over his lap into the bowl of strawberries taking one into her teeth. A hand ran up the back of her exposed thigh and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Severus?" She grinned his name as he took hold of her knee pulling her over his lap. She settled back onto his knees with a hum chewing the bite in her mouth. Catching on, she raised the rest of her bite to his lips and slipped it inside.

Severus hummed at the sweet taste and relaxed back against the couch. His hands, however, weren't as passive. He pressed the very tips teasingly under the hem of where her dress fell, making small slow circles over the smooth skin beneath. Enjoying the look of confusion and pleasure competing over her cheeks.

"I thought we were having lunch?" Her voice dropped lower when one of his hands slipped even higher.

"Mmm." He turned his head away and took his free hand to grab another strawberry, he dipped it slowly in the chocolate and brought it back up between them. When Hermione made to grab it, he pulled it out of reach before bringing it up to her lips. He traced the edge of her smile making her giggle before she ran her tongue out suckling the fruit between her lips. Severus' eyes lidded, feeling her tongue through the end that he held before she finally took a slow bite a small drop of chocolate falling free just under the pendant on her chest.

Severus moved swiftly keeping her from wiping it away with her finger and ran his tongue over the rogue. He smirked as she gasped, his hand rising up to keep her from arching too far away from him. He kissed the area he cleaned and tilted his head back to the gentle pull of his ponytail.

"You sir, are brilliant." Hermione finished her statement with a kiss and took the rest of the strawberry into her mouth before kissing him more fervently.

Hermione drew her hands up slipping his vest open easily before releasing four of his top buttons. A firm push put him back against the cushions and she kept him there with one wandering hand. Taking another strawberry, she repeated his previous action but didn't offer it to him instead she lowered it down drawing out an H over his exposed chest.

"Mine." She purred, pressing the fruit to his lips, he took it in one full bite watching her lower down to remove the mark she'd placed on him with her tongue.

When she finished, she leaned back into his hold, licking the corner of her lip with eyes nearly as dark as his. She lowered her head slightly when she felt the back of her dress slowly coming free. Curling her shoulders she let the top fall down and watched his hunger from beneath her lashes. Her bra matched in color and lace with a tiny clasp holding the front. She could easily see and _feel_ his growing appreciation for her wardrobe choice for the day. The chocolate was warm but his tongue was warmer. Her head fell back with a stifled moan as he traced his own mark as far as he could reach in their current position. The mixture of sensations flooding her tongue and body were more than enough to keep her buzzing mind occupied.

She barely registered the tingle of her undergarments being spelled away before she could no longer resist tasting him again. Another strawberry in hand she returned his favor, pushing the rest of his buttons free and pushed his shirt well out of her way. Another elaborate and somewhat messy pattern, covered her new canvas and she eagerly set to work.

Severus let out a deep moan, letting his head fall back on the couch. Through hooded eyes he watched, allowing himself to fall into the sensations between them.

His hands feathered up her waist and around her back tracing any line he could reach. When her teeth joined the mix, his hold grew tighter. His head rolled down to watch the minx lap up the last morsel of chocolate and he reached back blindly into the bowl. A quickly whispered charm chilled the strawberry between his fingers and when she leaned back up to admire her work, he brought it to the curve of her of her rib, drawing out a gasp.

Hermione's eyes grew wide before rolling back, his trail was long and slow. When it circled her belly button, she couldn't decide which way to arch and wound up rocking in both directions. Severus chuckled softly before bringing it up to her lips. She took a bite watching with heavy eyes as he finished it off. A soft moan hummed in her throat watching his chest flutter under her finger tips.

 _I need you._

 _You already have me._

 _No, I **need** you._

Severus wasn't sure if his body could perform for her again but he wasn't going to stop her from trying. He took hold of her waist rising her up onto her knees. His tongue traced a bit of chocolate he had missed down along her side. Her soft whine of need coupled with the hands in his hair made him linger. Her dress pooled around her waist held in place by the zipper he hadn't fully unfastened and the graceful flare of her hips.

Hermione blindly ran her hands down, ringing the bell of his belt buckle. She wasn't sure exactly what had gotten into her, whether it was the Holiday or something else. Her worry made him pause and pull back looking into her face for permission.

 _Are you sure?_

 _I want you, it just so..._

 _New?_

 _Yeah..._

 _Are you uncomfortable?_

 _No, not in the slightest...I feel... more excited?_

Severus pulled her closer resting her body against his, they took a small break to simply enjoy the feeling they were bringing to each other. He had to remind himself that she had very limited experience in the field to which they were pursing. He massaged the arch of her back soothingly letting her relax against him. He wanted her to feel completely comfortable with her body and all the sensations he was able to give her, but her mind was playing mean tricks. Her logical side had returned and he could feel it struggling to make sense of something that held no logic. He normally let her set the pace for everything that they did but he was starting to see that she needed just a little bit of guidance.

 _Do you trust me?_

 _Implicitly._

 _Do you still want this?_

 _Oh, yes._

Severus gave her a gentle kiss of courage and laid her down on the couch. Her eyes watched him heavily as he pulled her dress free, leaving her only in the gifts her had given her. The blush that spread in all directions have him cause to smile and he leaned down over her to assure the butterflies in her stomach. Another shift laid her legs down beside his hip and he took to the floor giving her all the space. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and made it longer. He looked back into her eyes for his reassurance before laying the makeshift blindfold over her eyes. He didn't tie it but did tuck it securely behind her head, so that she could easily remove it at anytime and turned taking the two bowls from the side table to the coffee table next to him.

He kissed each of her palms before leading them to rest over her head. His movement slow and gentle. He listened to her inner thoughts for any sign that she was uncomfortable should he need to stop. Finding nothing of concern, he swallowed down his own growing feeling. The image of her alone nearly enough to drive him over the edge. She was, truly, the epitome of beauty.

Another gentle guiding hand lowered her knees that had come up to protect her modesty. Soft kisses lowered them without resistance and Severus had to take a large breath to keep his own mind clear. Refocused, he pulled another strawberry from the bowl and leaned over her, close enough to reach but not enough to touch, his sharp eyes watched closely as he brought the chilled fruit along her jaw.

The sudden unseen contact made her gasp softly, but she didn't pull away, her lips parted to take a bite but that wasn't his intention. He traced the bottom of her lip before moving lower. He couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts racing though her mind as he continued to weave a rather complicated path. The coolness of the fruit rose more than a few goosebumps and he made a point of alerting her to her new state.

Hermione moaned deeply from pleasure, the lack of one sense had nearly tripled the others. His smell, his touch, his aura, suddenly went from just in front of her to all around. It was entirely new but exceeding appreciated. She'd never really taken the time to explore herself and her wants or fantasies. Always busy with one task or another. And though they had explored each other often enough to become familiar with what they liked, she was starting to see that there was an entirely new world left out there to explore.


	62. Chapter 61

"You had a nice Christmas?"

"Yes, absolutely wonderful." Hermione lowered her head down into her arms hiding the blush covering her face.

"Did you have dinner together?"

"Yes. It was very nice." Hermione couldn't help but squirm thinking more about their lunch. She hadn't been able to even look at a strawberry without getting red. Her body too seemed to react very pleasantly as well, a lesson they had learned on New Years when he made her her favorite strawberry pancakes for breakfast.

Ginny couldn't resist, "How many times?"

"What?" Hermione was still unable to look her friend in the face. She was just thankful Harry was out with the boys to get some fresh air.

"Sex, how many times?" Ginny was nearly bursting with laughter and even had to stifle the giggle when Hermione tensed up pressing her legs tighter together.

Hermione knew she'd never leave alive without spilling. She stayed quiet for a few more moments before slowly lifting her hand from her crossed arm and raised all five fingers.

Ginny's loud squeal and hard shake of her shoulders jostled her head up far enough to look into the goofy smile plastered over the redheads face.

"You go, girl! How long did the dress last? Tell me!"

Hermione brought her hands to her face before letting them fall with a resigned sigh. The memories were still rather fresh in her mind and she had to reign in a soft groan just from the thought of all they'd done.

"It...made it until lunch..."

"You had lunch and dinner? How are you not gaining any weight? I'm so jealous of you right now."

"Well...lunch was...it was..."

Ginny's eyes widened a little, "You had _him_ for lunch didn't you?"

Hermione grimaced at the crass wording but didn't deny her claim, though she was actually sure that he had had _her_ for lunch.

"Oh, your face puts strawberries to shame!"

"Don't say strawberry..." Hermione lowered her head back down but couldn't keep her knees from rubbing together.

"Oh, my god. You...oh this is better than I ever imaged! You liked it right? Tell me you liked it!"

"Yes! Ginny, I liked it." Her tone was sharper than intended but the look on her face dispelled any offense. Hermione fell back into the chair, running her hands through her hair. "I liked it a lot..."

"Don't sound so guilty! There's nothing wrong with it." Ginny gave her a strong look but could barely contain herself. "What else did you do?"

Hermione pursed her lips looking into the nearly bouncing woman's face. She didn't really want to expose their private life, but she also needed someone to talk to about some of it. Severus, of course, was there but she very well couldn't plan something for him _with_ him.

"Did you use the gift I got you?" Ginny giggled softly into her drink watching the woman squirm. She knew she'd gone a bit daring with her choice but she held no regrets.

"Not yet, we uh, didn't really have time for it?"

"Oh, now you have to tell me."

Hermione looked down at her teacup before rolling her eyes to the ceiling. She knew this was going to happen, and she secretly believed, she wanted to tell her, boast if one could say. It left her a little conflicted inside but ultimately she gave in and gave a tasteful, recount of the events of her Christmas Day.

She recounted their morning and their spontaneous coupling on the counter, much to Ginny's amusement and even their time spent with the strawberries. When she got to the next of their adventures she'd nearly lost her nerve. They had been in their study, Hermione had been finding a place to put her new books when Severus had pulled out the old record player that had been saved from his Grandfather's house. They had enjoyed a very wonderful dance that took them back to the very first they had shared. It had been wonderfully romantic and slow. The tension that had built from their gentle movements had taken them both by surprise. Hermione had instigated their further accompaniment by luring him to one of their reading chairs. Where she took full advantage of his relaxed and somewhat spacy mood. He hadn't put up any resistance to her and she had ravished him unabashedly.

Ginny gave her immediate approval and even blushed herself when Hermione let slip how well defined he was. How his skin felt beneath her lips as she tasted all she could reach. Ginny was fanning herself by the time she finished telling her that he tasted like salted caramel and a warm summer day all wrapped together. Ginny felt a tad jealous by the words Hermione chose to describe how blissful it had felt to feel him inside her, how his hands played her like a well-skilled pianist.

Hermione's eyes had closed then, letting the redhead stew in her silence while she replayed the final parts of the memory. The way the wood of his desk looked around his shoulders. The soft sound of their panting breaths as she took her pleasure from on high. His fingers twining with hers as he rose to meet her. The way he called out her name as they fell into mind-numbing bliss.

Hermione took a deep gulp of her tea and tried to still the fire burning low in her stomach. A glance at Ginny told her that she was a very good storyteller and she couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"I'm... I need more of uh," Ginny found herself at a loss for words looking down into her glass, "This." She pushed herself up and did her best to stay calm. Finally breaking Hermione's prudence was proving to be a rather interesting, albeit enjoyable, experience.

Hermione took the time to collect her thoughts, her brain was already happily supplying their next adventure that day and she was very sure she wouldn't be able to stand anytime soon.

Just as Ginny refilled her juice the front door came open startling the both of them. The voice that called out shattered their moment like a bucket of ice water being dumped over their heads. Hermione even shivered involuntary, watching the person who came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gin have you-" Ron's words instantly died in his throat from the mixture of horror and something else that had gotten stuck on Hermione's face.

Ginny was about to snap when another joined them. Ginny recognized her from the hospital that he had been placed in before. A nurse if she could recall correctly.

"Ron, is everything alright?" Her voice was soft and kind, she turned to look at Ginny then to Hermione. She recognized both from the pictures Ron had shown her from his sketchbook but she had never personally met either of them.

"Yeah, uh... fine, Ginny have you see the keys to Dad's flying car? Mom said she may have left them here by accident..."

Ginny pursed her lips slightly while she thought about it, "Yes maybe, I'd have to look..." A quick glance at Hermione's now schooled face did not set well in her stomach for some reason.

"Who's this?" Ginny gave a gentle smile to the woman who kept a subtle hold on her bothers arm as if she were able to feel the tension.

Ron dragged his eyes from Hermione before looking at the dark blond at his elbow, "Ah this is my sponsor, Alicia Gardener she's coming to stay with me at the shop so I can continue getting better."

Alicia smiled and extended out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Ginny cordially shook her hand before crossing both over her stomach coming to stand sentinel behind Hermione's chair. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ginny."

"Pleasure." Alicia was more than kind and offered out her hand to Hermione as well.

Hermione took her hand a touch stiffly but smiled all the same, "Hermione." She stated softly glancing to Ron for a split second.

"Are you part of the family too? I've been trying to keep everyone straight."

"No...Granger." Hermione swallowed just a bit as the girl's eyes widened, she had to be at least Ginny's age if not one year younger.

" _The_ Hermione Granger?"

"One and the same." She said a bit nervously unsure of just what exactly she was famous for this time.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you. It truly is a pleasure." Alicia gave them both a bright smile and looked back at Ron's darkening face. She could sense the air growing thicker around him. "You know, I think I accidentally told the movers to be at the flat at 12 instead of 1. Do you think you could help me make sure all of my things are ready?"

A small tug to his elbow cleared his eyes, like a dog trained on a clicker. Ron cleared his throat slightly and agreed to her small request. He glanced back at Ginny as Alicia started to lead him away. "Just uh, floo them yea?"

"Will do." Ginny gave him a small wave before letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Well, that was new..." Ginny ran her hand through her hair and gave Hermione's shoulder a lit squeeze, "Awfully blond isn't she?"

 _Are you alright?_

 _I'm fine, sorry._

 _No need to apologize._

 _Severus?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

 _And I, you._

Hermione blinked slowly before shaking her head slightly. "Yeah, I guess..." Her jaw twitched slightly and she couldn't help but feel a little hurt, "He's doing better, that's nice."

Ginny didn't fall for her words for a single second. "No, he's a prat, dragging a nice girl like that through all this, he _knew_ you'd be here today. I'd bet money on it. He doesn't normally just come barging into _my_ house like that. He knew exactly what he was doing."

Hermione watched the redhead huff her way over to the floo, as the flames turned green Hermione shifted in her chair crossing her legs. All the nice warm feelings that had filled her had gone in an instant but it didn't take care of her bodies lingering reaction to all of it.

She winced from the rise in Ginny's voice as she let her mother know her exact thoughts on the topic.

oOOo

Severus looked up from his work on his fertility potion when he felt the wards around the house signaling Hermione's return. He could feel her mood even stronger than before and furrowed his brow in concern. When she pressed against his mind he readily let her inside.

 _Severus? Are you busy?_

 _Nothing that can't be set aside._

 _Can you...can you join me in the living room?_

 _Of course. Give me a moment._

 _Thank you._

Severus tucked away his notes and set to work clearing his lab table. The potion wasn't volatile in its current state and would safely remain as it was under the stasis charm he cast. He tucked his notes into a shelf out of the way before making his way up the stairs.

When he rounded the frame of the living room, he spotted Hermione's dipped head and knew that Tabernus had beaten him to her. He came around the edge of the couch and took his place beside her, resting his arm behind her head to comfortingly run his fingers through her curls. He didn't need to say anything in that moment as she shifted both her and the kitten in his lap. He wrapped her up without question and simply let her take comfort in his presence.

It wasn't until the kitten in her hold started to play with the chain on his watch did he raise her chin to meet his eyes. She looked sad, her eyes wet with unshed tears that refused to fall. He tilted his head in a silent bid for answers but only received her nose pressed into his chest in return. He kissed the top of her head and massaged her neck just letting her work through whatever it was. He gave her the privacy to do so without dipping into her thoughts, knowing that she'd tell him when she was ready.

More than an hour passed before Hermione was able to lift her head away from his heart. Tabernus had fallen asleep in her hand that rested on his thigh and she was mindful not to wake him as she pulled back. Severus shifted his own head to look into her eyes, gently thumbing away a tear that fell unknowingly from the very corner of her eye.

"I saw him today...at Ginny's..." Her voice was barely a whisper into the palm that came to rest on her cheek. Severus pursed his lips tightly but said nothing waiting for her to collect her swirling thoughts into some semblance of order. "He... had a woman, a girl really, with him." She swallowed slowly running her fingers over his buttons one at a time, "I...I felt weird...I...I can't really explain it..." Her brows furrowed deeply, she raised her eyes to his and felt the previous feeling crawling its way back to the surface. She pushed it gingerly through their connection seeking his wisdom.

"Saudade."

Hermione tilted her head, "It has a name?"

"Of course, you're not alone. No matter how much you feel that way." He pulled her closer holding her head under his chin, "You're never alone, not anymore."

"I know." An ambivalent smile grew over her lips, "I love you." Her arm wrapped around, holding him closer, "So much more than I can ever express..."

Severus pressed his lips to her forehead. He would never feel threatened by the redhead. The boy was as brainless as they came. His only concern at that moment was reassuring the woman in his arms that what she had felt wasn't as frightening as she believed, that she wasn't in anyway unfaithful to him for feeling it as she feared.

Hermione closed her eyes letting him in completely. She felt him moving through her mind space pulling out select memories that solidified her connection with him, and only him. Her body relaxed visibly as he worked through the mess her mind was in, neatly tucking everything that had been ripped from her shelves, back into their proper places. By the time he was finished a new calm settled between them. A perfect moment of complete trust.

Hermione's stomach gave a small rumble and she hid her face into his shoulder not wanting to ruin their moment with mundane things. She'd been so hungry lately, nearly taking twice as much in as she usually did. Her stomach just seemed to be burning through everything she took in much more quickly and it was beginning to become bothersome.

Severus shifted slightly pressing the back of his hand against her forehead, she felt warm but not warmer than usual. He rubbed her lower back letting her curl tighter against him. The kitten on his lap slipping down to crawl away to find his own food after being disturbed by her fidgeting.

"You need to eat."

"Don't want to." Her words came out with a pout, muffled by the fabric of his jacket. He smelled fantastic. She didn't know how she just noticed but it was amazing. Different from his normal smell, it was deeper, richer, somehow.

"Did you eat lunch at Mrs. Potter's?"

Hermione mumbled something before pulling her face away enough to speak properly, "We had plenty for lunch, I think she's trying to fatten me up. She commented on how I hadn't seemed to gain any weight."

Severus put his hands around her waist gauging the size of it by the space left between his fingers, "I would have to disagree." Her sharp look made him smirk and he lifted her from his side over his lap. "You've almost reached a healthy weight for your body type." He soothed her ruffled feathers by running his palms under her shirt and up her sides. Her ribs were finally completely hidden away and the bone that had often jutted out at her hip was no longer as sharp. It had been slow but he had noticed. Lifting her up was no longer the feeling of lifting a small stack of books but rather a healthy effort. Her legs were solid, a fact he was constantly reminded of and her chest had finally filled out to a proper size for her body type.

Hermione blushed at his last assessment and looked down at her chest recalling his hands from under her shirt. A coy smile and fingers that went through the sides of his hair settled him back against the couch.

"Alright, _doctor_ , I'll eat but only because you told me to."

Severus snorted and pulled her back to his chest. "Completely insufferable." He shook his head as she snuggled back down to just enjoy his warmth a little longer.

"What are you making in the lab? It smells so _good."_ Hermione pressed her face tighter against his chest taking a rather large breath to accent her point.

"Something for you actually..."

"Really?"

"Yes, it should be ready soon, maybe even tonight."

"What is it?" Hermione pulled back looking at him with wide curiosity. She hadn't remembered asking or needing any potions as of late, the occasional pain relief potion of course but nothing special.

Severus' jaw ticked, he ran his eyes up and down her frame before raising a palm to the scar on her hip. He waited for her to understand what he didn't dare to say aloud.

Her hand came over his and she took his fingers in hers, "Really?"

"Really..."

"Oh, Severus!" She pulled his hand to her lips kissing each one of his fingers in turn before pulling it to rest over her heart, "Do you think it'll work?"

The hope that filled her face made his heart ache, "The math is there...the ingredients responded expectedly...I...I don't know..."

"We can only try right?" Her breathing was rather excited but she kept the hand the came to rest against his cheek still.

"Yes." He pulled her closer and they shared one more meaningful hug before his stomach joined hers in protest.

"Did _you_ eat today?"

"Yes, strawberries."

Hermione's face turned red and she slapped his shoulder playfully, pushing herself from his lap.

"No, I really did!" He called after her with a chuckle of his own making towards the kitchen with her.

"Well, you better have enjoyed them because that's the last I'm buying for a long while!"

"You know, I've always preferred blueberries."

"Severus!"

oOOo

"So if this works..."

"It will increase our chances of..."

"Having a family?"

"Yes." Severus sat down two vials. One for him and one for her. "You have the bezoar?"

"Yes, right here." She lifted the stone up watching him take his vial in hand. They had moved towards the back of the lab where there was open space away from everything else. Just in case, something went wrong. Hermione had checked his math and found no flaws in his theoretical design and thus had given him permission to test it first. Still, ever cautious she was ready, on off chance that the potion had adverse effects neither of them had accounted for.

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Severus took the potion in one swift swallow. He made a face at the unusually sweet taste but said nothing else as the liquid settled in his stomach. He set the vial down to the side and counted the seconds on his watch waiting to feel its effects. When his watch ticked the 32nd second he felt a warmth spreading down into his loins. It wasn't unpleasant but it was foreign. He shifted his stance to account for the feeling but otherwise kept his face neutral. As the feeling faded away he was sure the potion had taken full effect and he stopped the dial on his watch noting the time.

"1.04." He closed his watch with a soft click and hastily scribbled down the time in his notebook.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding a stepped closer setting down the stone beside his book. "How do you feel?"

"Virile." Severus set down his quill, "There was a small warmth, then a tingling sensation. Just as predicted." His voice was in full lecture mode, controlled and focused.

Hermione nodded her head and picked up her half of the potion, "How long do the effects last?"

"It's designed to last over two hours, though I suspect its potency fades the longer you wait." He took his own ready position, watching her lift the vial with extreme caution. Her gaze met his as she took it down.

Her face scrunched as his had to the taste. It felt thick in her throat and it had taken three full swallows to get it fully down. She wiped the corner of her mouth and tried to focus on the feeling he described. However, when the minute had passed without so much as a tingle she couldn't resist looking down at her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I didn't feel anything..."

"That can't be right..." Severus flipped the pages in his journal looking for an answer, perhaps his calculations were wrong, that he'd overlooked something simple in its complexity. Hermione listened to his mind work, her hand unconsciously rubbing her lower stomach. She couldn't find any errors in his design. Not a single one. It was in the tail end of a fleeing calculation that her brain suddenly sparked. Her epiphany sparked his own and he rounded on her with his wand drawn.

"Give me permission."

"Permission for what?" She took a small step back, startled but unafraid.

"To run a charm."

She gave him a very confused look, "You have my permission?"

"It can't be a question, I need your full consent." He took a step closer turning his wand in his palm. He was certain he was onto something but he didn't want to raise her hopes.

"You, Severus Snape, have my consent."

The tip of his wand started to glow a soft white and he knelt down on one knee running the light over the space between her hips. When the white light touched the left side it turned a soft bluish color before going a deep red. Severus frowned deeply and canceled the charm coming back up to his feet with heavy shoulders.

"Severus? What's wrong? Why didn't the potion work?"

"It didn't work...because you're... already pregnant."


	63. Chapter 62

"Red, red is bad right...?" Hermione paced their bedroom rubbing her hands over her pajama shorts.

"Not... completely, you need to see a specialist, tomorrow."

"It's your birthday tomorrow, I can't just spend all day in the clinic, I want to spend it with you." Her whiney voice was grating to his senses. He watched her go back and forth twice more before sitting up on the edge of the bed. He caught her elbow firmly and spun her to face him.

"You know what's even better than having you following me around all day tomorrow?"

Hermione shook her head feeling like a school girl caught out after curfew. His tightened grip on her arms quickly caught her attention and she stilled her hands.

"Knowing that you're safe and healthy, that the being attempting to grow inside you, is healthy." His words went straight to her heart. He could tell by the properly chastised look she gave him and the calming down of her inner mind that his words had hit their mark. He rubbed the place from which he'd grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. "I couldn't have a family without you...I need you, alive and here with me."

The vulnerability in his tone struck a cord hard inside her heart. All her fears about a repeat of last time had not just been her own. She had been lucky, so to speak, to have been exactly where she was, with a properly trained healer. She knew the chances of having that again we're very slim. She felt foolish and selfish at that very moment before he had verbally shaken her back into seeing reason. There would be other birthdays to spend with him, perhaps even a third to join their own. She hadn't exactly been sure why she'd let her emotions run away from her but she was so thankful he was there to get her back on track.

She curled up against him resting her head on his shoulder, she said nothing as he pressed through, calming her heart. His hands ran over her back soothing away the rest of her anxiety.

"That's it," His tone was just as soothing as his hands and he turned to lay her out on the bed. Hermione adjusted back to her side of the bed with a heavy pout until he rose up beside her pulling her back to his chest. They both felt the telltale shift of the comforter from Tabernus coming up from the bottom of the blanket to join them near the head. Hermione scooped the little creature into her hand before resting her head on Severus' chest, letting Tabernus take the small space under her chin.

Severus grunted softly feeling the tiny claws kneed his bare flesh before finally settling down. He starred off listlessly over the top of her curls, lightly tangling a few strays with his fingers, letting his mind drift. The very real possibility of his impending title leaving a rather unusual feeling in his stomach.

oOOo

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Hermione's tone was pleasant but her face showed her anxiety. She wrapped her best friend tight in a hug before stepping back to look at him properly.

"It's great to see you too." He smiled brightly down from behind his glasses and let out a small breath, "Ginny won't be able to make it, James got rather sick last night and she's with her mom trying to get him well again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that...is there anything she needs?"

"Not at present, but she told me why you were meeting today." He looked down pointedly at her stomach, his hands twitching. "Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know, I hope so..."

"You really want this don't you?" His tone was a bit unsure. He was still coming to terms with the whole idea, thankfully he'd not seen the man in a long time and had been able to simply push the idea of him to the far corners of his mind and focus solely on having his friend back into his life.

"I do, Harry," Her hands came up protectively over her stomach, "I really do."

He nodded his head looking down at her hands. Setting the thoughts of the father aside he pulled Hermione in for another hug, just so happy that she was moving forward in her life. She held him back just as tight and they held the other for a few long moments before he stepped back taking her hand. "Ginny made the appointment with her own healer, wonderful woman, I know she'll be able to give you all the answers you need."

"Thanks, Harry, this really means a lot." Hermione forced a thankful smile into her face. She could tell her friend was struggling with the idea of her possibly carrying a former professors baby, but she could appreciate the effort he was putting in not to let it show.

"Think nothing of it." He tucked her hand into his elbow and started the somewhat long walk down the street towards the small clinic to which he had been many times before.

oOo

"My, you _are_ a busy man Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed softly at the joke and shook his head, "She's just a friend, my best friend actually."

"Well, you know what they say." The goblin gave him a small smirk adjusting her glasses before addressing Hermione properly, "Dr. Wazgon."

Hermione shook her hand with a nervous smile, "Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yes, yes, I know all about you." The goblin gave her a small wave motioning her over to the bed that sat center of the room.

Harry gave her hand a small squeeze, before pointing to the door. "I'll just be in the waiting room okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione chewed her lip watching him leave before turning to climb onto the lowered bed. It was just a touch lower than she would have expected for a doctor's table but she didn't really put too much thought into it. She fidgeted slightly as Dr. Wazgon moved over to one of the cabinets pulling out various things that only made her stomach curl tighter.

"So how far along are you dear?"

"I...I don't know...it was sort of an accident to find out really..."

"No matter, no matter." The goblin pushed something out of her way before retrieving a file from the lowered counter, "I managed to get some of your records released from St. Mungo's you were there before yes? For a similar occurrence?"

"Yes, I was..."

"The outcome? It wasn't in your file."

"I...I had a miscarriage." Hermione swallowed thickly looking down at her hands, lightly picking at her thumbnail.

"Now don't feel guilty, it's very common for a young woman to lose her first baby, I think its rather healthy myself." The goblin sat down on a chair before her, "It helps make them aware of what exactly their bodies can do." She gave Hermione a kind smile before pulling over a small metal rod. "Now then, this won't hurt but it may feel just a touch uncomfortable."

Hermione nodded her head unsure what exactly she should be doing in that moment.

"Just hold your hands to the sides, yes like that, very good. Now, just hold really still." The goblin moved closer and pressed the tip of her instrument rather firmly into the hollow of Hermione's left hip. Hermione made a small noise of discomfort but didn't actually feel any pain. A soft hum from the doctor made her look down. The goblin ran the rod slowly to the other side, just as Severus had done with his wand and nodded when the metal shined a soft blue.

"Do you want to know the gender of your baby?"

"You can already tell?" Hermione adjusted her shirt while the goblin pushed herself back to grab something else from her table.

"Oh yes, goblin sense." She tapped her rather long nose before pulling out something Hermione very much didn't like the look of.

"Do...do you think it'll live?"

"That's what I'm going to find out right now."

Hermione gasped softly as the bed started to shift behind her. Her bottom lip was sure to split with the force in which she was chewing on it. Her heart ached so much in that moment, the moment of truth. A proper evaluation.

 _Severus?_

 _Yes?_

 _I'm scared._

 _I'm right here with you._

 _I know, I know but...I'm still scared..._

 _It'll be alright, trust in the doctor's magic._

 _What if I-_

 _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for now, relax and do as you're told._

Hermione blinked softly when the goblin repeated her instructions for her to lean back and raise her legs. How had she missed that? A quick apology spurred on her adjustment. Dr. Wazgon clicked her tongue slightly before going back over to her cabinet. She pulled down a small black vile that Hermione was very certain she recognized.

"Open your mouth please."

"No, I don't...I don't need that..."

"It's not for you, it's for me. You're far too tense."

Hermione's jaw snapped shut for a moment before she put out her tongue. When the half drop fell onto her tongue her entire body melted back into the bed rather heavily.

oOo

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" Harry gave her shoulder a gentle shake, smiling when her eyes fluttered open, "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy..." Hermione rolled her head away from his hand taking a slow breath, her hand landed heavily on her face making her grimace. She blinked her eyes open further and tried to orient to her foreign surroundings. She was laying completely flat now, her body warm and foggy from her drug-induced sleep. "What...what happened?"

"Don't you worry too much about that." Dr. Wazgon came around giving her a soft smile, "I have good news."

"You do?" Hermione struggled to try and sit up, Harry thankfully helped her from swaying off the table. "What...what is it?"

"Well, your baby is healthy and growing properly right where it should be. I did have some concerns about the vitality of your womb, there was significant scarring and while I was able to remove most of the scar tissue surrounding it, I do believe you may be able to carry the child naturally. However, given your current stress levels, I highly recommend a safer alternative."

"Safer...Alternative?"

"Yes, your body, though physically able to carry, chemically doesn't seem to be ready to take on a burden such as this, in cases like this I always recommend a homunculus orb. I went onto the registry while you rested to see if you were a viable candidate and found that you were already registered."

"What?" Hermione rubbed her blurry eyes leaning heavily into Harry as she tried to wrap her mind around all the information that was being given to her. "What do you mean?"

"It means, you can carry your baby safely without putting your body at risk." The doctor smiled brightly pulling over a bit of paper, "It was registered on December 23rd last year. Did you not make this registration?"

Hermione lowered her head trying to think back, _she_ certainly hadn't registered anything. She didn't even know what a homunculus orb was. How could she have possibly registered one? Something ticked along the back of her mind and she took the time to try and piece together the thoughts that were still slowed down by the potion still leaving her system.

The doctor looked at Harry when she went silent and he gave her a kind smile, "Just give her a moment."

"I...I can't remember right now...but, let's say that I had...what does that mean?"

"It means that we can transfer your child into the orb and you can continue out the rest of your pregnancy through the magic held within without adverse effects on your body or the baby's. Honestly, it's probably one of the best situations you could find yourself in given the circumstances."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as her brain finally supplied her the information that had been eluding her. It was one of those orbs that Koicyte had led her to, one of the things she had taken the time to research in the event she _wouldn't_ be able to carry a child. "If...if I don't use this?"

"Well, I'd say that your chances of another miscarriage are very high, even with the current state of health of your baby, there is always a risk that your body may simply reject it, and you'll be back at the very beginning all over again."

"If I do?"

"You have a 100% chance of bringing a new life into this world."

"I...I need...I need to talk to my...my..."

"Husband?" The goblin chuckled softly, "You don't need to decide right this moment, you have at least one more week before your body should start showing any adverse signs. You can come back and see me then dear, regardless, should you choose to do this naturally, you'll need to come see me weekly to assure that the damage to your womb hasn't caused any unforeseen problems."

Hermione's jaw ticked slightly and she looked at Harry helplessly. She needed Severus. She couldn't even process all that had been given to her. Her brilliant mind was on stand still while it battled with her heart over the proper course.

"Thank you, Doctor Wazgon. We'll set the appointment with the receptionist."

"You're very welcome. Take your time going home, its safe to apparate, for now. I am eager to see you again. Do take care, Ms. Granger."

oOo

By the time Harry managed to get her back on her feet and back to his home, Hermione's foggy brain had cleared enough to properly think about all that was said to her. Harry had thankfully kept his two cents to himself during that time. He'd let her sit on his couch to collect her thoughts before she suddenly came to her feet. He bid her the best of luck, recognizing her purposed look when he saw it. He had truly been happy to see her but he knew he wasn't who she needed in that moment. Hermione had felt guilty for leaving him but she needed answers. She needed them _now._

Severus was at the door waiting for her, holding it open as she came up the porch steps. He wrapped her up tight in his arms, the torrent of emotions wafting off of her would have easily felled a lesser man but Severus stood strong against her onslaught and led her into the living room calmly. Tabernus meowed for her attention as soon as she came into the room circling their walking feet until Severus sat her down taking his place by her side. Hermione leaned into his shoulder comfortably, pulling Tabernus up into his lap, petting his mewling head absently as she collected her thoughts. Severus pet her hair watching her face rise and fall silently. But waited, waited for her to tell him what he could already feel.

"I didn't register a homunculus..." Her accusation was underneath her otherwise calm sounding voice.

"I didn't either." Severus let out a slow breath, "Minerva did."

"Did you ask her?"

"No, I didn't."

"You must have said something to someone."

"I mentioned to Draco I was looking for one, but he wouldn't have been able to register it. He did offer me ones that were already registered but I declined."

"Why did you even talk to him about getting one?" Hermione pushed herself up onto her knees looking into his face.

"I wanted to give you something that I thought you wanted..."

Hermione's anger melted away nearly instantly when she looked into his dejected face, her lips twitched slightly as she tried to back peddle but there was nowhere to go, "You...you should have talked to me first..."

"I had planned on it."

"When?"

"After the potion I had made you proved successful."

Hermione deflated more, he was already seven steps ahead of her, her anger completely dissolved then, and she let out a deep sigh settling back down into his side.

"I don't want to enslave another creature for my own needs..."

"It's not slavery, not really..." Severus shifted uncomfortably, "Besides, once the magic is enacted, you can always set them free...there was nothing in your notes to suggest that they would be forever bound to you or our baby."

Hermione frowned at his flimsy logic, shaking her head slightly, "Do you know anyone who's actually been born from one of those?"

"Everyone in the Malfoy family was birthed that way."

"Not a good example."

"Everyone in the Black Family."

"Even Sirius?"

Severus grimaced at the mention of his name but kept his thoughts from reaching into her already fragile mind, "Yes. Almost every pureblood family would have used one at some point."

"But I'm not a pureblood."

"I didn't say it was reserved for purebloods." He tilted her head up to look into his face, "They're just the ones most likely to use them."

"Why are they registered? What does that mean?"

"It just means that the elf that is assigned to the orb will be sent to the address it's registered to. It has nothing really to do with you. It's not an ownership registry, it's more or less a way of keeping track of possible wizarding births..."

"Do...do you feel alright with...our child...being born out of...one of those orbs?"

"It's not my place to say..."

"I know it's my body...but..." Hermione sighed heavily, "I...I need your...I need your opinion on this... Will...will doing this...this way..."

"No matter which you decide, I will stand by you. Though, if I lose you...I'm sure that our child would never know their parents."

"Don't say that..." She took his face into her hands looking into the dark pit of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's the truth...I couldn't...can't...without you..."

Hermione shook her head slightly and pressed her forehead against his. "I'll do it...I'll use it..."

"Don't decide tonight...you have a week, take your time."


	64. Chapter 63

oO 8 weeks Later Oo

"Mmmph... Severus?"

Nothing but a soft snore answered the brunettes sleepy whisper. Hermione rolled onto her side blinking open her eyes in the early morning light. Truly it couldn't really be called morning, not yet, the sun was just barely lighting up the horizon. She ran her hand through the hair that covered his face. He was sleeping on his stomach for a change. Something he only did when he was truly exhausted. Hermione herself and squirmed all night before finally pushing him away. His body was like a furnace when he slept and her own body temperature was all over the place. She was quite sure she kneed him in a very not nice place during all her shuffling about before the man finally took to his edge of the bed.

Hermione made a soft noise shifting closer, her chest had become extremely sensitive in the past few weeks and it was starting to grate on her nerves. Sleeping in any position had become a challenge and the lack of sleep was not helping her growing appetite.

Severus let out a soft noise and shifted his head, his brow furrowed tightly as the dream he was currently in started to shift.

 _Severus found himself back at Hogwarts, unpleasant enough on its own, but even worse was the time in which he found his dream self-placed._

 _He was walking the rows of lined terrified students. None of them had the courage to raise their head to his. He could feel the tension in his body and the grinding of his teeth as he struggled to remain in control of himself._

 _When his hollowed eyes rose to the dais he felt his heart thump harder in his chest. The children whom he had sworn to protect faded away to older faces, cloaked in their dark robes. Their eyes as sharp as knives as he continued his controlled walk._

 _A man was waiting for him, his back turned his hood drawn low. Severus' eyes shot to the bullwhip in his hand, the polished leather shining in the candles that floated overhead._

 _"Filthy."_

 _Severus could feel his temple pulse at the familiar voice._

 _"Coward."_

 _The man turned on his heel halting Severus in his tracks, frozen by a face he thought he had long forgotten but would always remember._

 _Dark met dark, and Severus felt a cold run through his entire body._

 _The man sneered at him, looking down at him without a single ounce of mercy. A look he had always known. As his father took a step to the right his body went tight. A wooden pole that had come from nowhere stood center. Right where his chair had sat._

 _"You think you're better than me!?"_

 _The man's words were echoed by a dark chorus of evil laughter. But Severus could only look at the woman tied with her back facing him. Her beautiful dark curls dirty and matted as her body hung by her wrists tied around the stake._

 _"You think you'll ever be more?! You're weak, can't you see? We're one and the same!"_

 _Severus' cry was drowned out by the snapping of the whip tearing through innocent flesh. Hermione's scream of pain echoed from all around at once stealing the very breath from his lungs._

 _"You're nothing."_

 _The snap and tear was so deafening. Severus could feel her pain as if it was he who stood before the man's whip. His body frozen unable to save her. Three more strikes rained down in heavy succession. The cries they elicited muted to the sound of his racing heart._

 _When the man he had called father turned to face him again, a new face stood in his place. A skeletal snake-like face._

 _"The sins of the father, always repeat through the son. You will never be free." Voldemort's tone was deathly soft. His eyes boring straight into Severus' soul._

 _"Severus..."_

 _"Her-" Severus' words were cut off as his dream spiraled from sleep to the waking world._

Hermione jumped when he did. Her eyes wide to the look that flashed across his face. Hatred, pure hatred. Her brow furrowed deeply, waiting for his eyes to come back into focus. Her hand frozen by his ear.

Severus blinked rapidly, his eyes shooting to the words still faintly present on the arm that had reached towards him. His eyes tracing every letter feeling them cut deep into his soul. When his eyes finally rolled up he saw the face of a woman he didn't deserve. The love and kindness shining in her eyes as she waited for him to come around.

When his eyes finally landed on her she watched his face fall into a deep sorrow. A pain she hadn't seen from him in a long time. She leaned forward just a bit letting her hand traced the curve of his neck. A morose smile on lips she closed the gap pressing them lightly to his.

"It's alright... I'm right here..." Her whisper ghosted over his heavy breath that came from his nose. A slow tear making its way down the sharp ridge of his cheek. She felt him move then, his arm wrapping slowly around her waist and up her back. She shifted with him pressing herself as close as possible.

oO 15 Weeks Oo

"Majestas or Varick?" Hermione chirped.

Severus raised his brow as he lowered the book he had been so peacefully reading. "The boy wouldn't even be able to spell his own name until he turned 16." His tone was sharp but when her eyes shot to him a small smirk was easily visible at the corner of his taciturn face.

"We could call him Severus II." She said tilting her head with her own smirk meeting him snark for snark.

"Not. A. Chance." Severus' smirk disappeared from his lips as he closed the book into his lap giving the woman before him his full attention.

"Come on then." She said with a tired sigh, "Which one." She said turning the parchments around showing him her neat scrawl. Each name was written out fully with each of their last names standing in turn.

Severus sighed softly as he examined each one. His jaw twitched a bit as he realized what both names meant, honor. His eyes lingered over one before he let out a soft sigh, "Majestas." He said flatly, turning his head away to retrieve the page he had been reading. "At least he'd have some semblance of a chance." He muttered under his breath. The corner of his eye caught her bright smile as she set aside the rejected name list.

"Now for the middle name." She said brightly pulling out a fresh bit of paper, she caught the roll of Severus' eyes but just chuckled softly knowing that deep down he was secretly enjoying every passing moment.

"Tabernus!" Severus growled lowly and pushed himself up suddenly from the chair startling the cat who had taken to sharpening its claws on the bookcase just beside the fireplace. As he stood the cat wiped its head around, its large blue eyes going wide before taking off to the side, the little bell on its collar ringing loudly as Severus made the few steps around the couch to follow after him.

Hermione giggled as Tabernus made a bee-line for her chair jumping up into her lap crunching over all the papers she'd placed there before hunkering down near the top. She glanced up at him but didn't make a move. This wasn't the first time Severus had chased the kitten around.

"Oh, no. She's not going to save you." Severus rounded on the chair and Hermione laughed more as Tabernus took a flying leap off the top of it landing heavily where Severus had previously been sitting. As soon as Severus made a move towards him, Tabernus bounded over the back of the couch. Only to be caught mid-air by Severus' wandless magic.

Hermione laughed more as Severus came around from behind startling the poor little thing as he grabbed the scruff of his neck. "You sir, are becoming a right pain in the arse." Severus turned the curled kitten in his hold, holding him just as his mother would have by the back of his neck. The innocent looking blue eyes had no effect on Severus and he turned the cat to look at Hermione, "I'm putting him outside."

"Wouldn't do that, remember last time?"

"Agh, the carrots." Severus narrowed his eyes before bringing him back over towards Hermione, "You deal with him."

"I don't think so, I don't care that he sharpens his claws on the furniture because I just simply repair the damage." Hermione set the papers she was working with aside and ran a hand down her stomach. "Just leave him be, and come over here."

Severus gave one final glare to the cat in his hand before lowering him down onto the couch, the cat bounded off upstairs knowing when he was in trouble and Severus turned on his heel coming over to Hermione. She set all the things in her lap aside and uncurled her legs from the chair, "I can feel him moving around..." She took his hand and placed it gently on her stomach watching his stern face instantly melt away, "Can you feel him?"

"Yes, I can." Severus leaned down on his knees coming closer. He had been concerned when she had recanted on her previous will to use the orb but watching her grow had been a rather surprisingly pleasant experience.

"He loves you already." Hermione smiled softly shifting to let him rest his lips on her stomach, something he had taken to doing as soon as he was able to visibly see the bump forming. She pet the back of his hair as he rested his ear against her, closing his eyes to the faint heartbeat inside.

oO 20 Weeks Oo

"That's not what the instructions say."

"I know how to follow directions."

"I'm just saying that's the wrong part, it's too short to be part c, it's clearly part b." Hermione turned the paper showing him the part he currently held.

"Why aren't we using magic again?"

"Because it's more fun this way. "

"Fun for who?"

"Me, now move over, and give me that screwdriver." Hermione stepped over the various pieces of the crib they had been working on assembling for the past half hour, Severus had managed the base but when it came to putting on the attached shelving and bars he had hit a wall. It had been delightful to listen to him curse but now Hermione was just growing impatient.

The spare bedroom had been cleared out of all her books and other things, they had each worked together on making it more 'baby' friendly. Coloring the walls, getting the proper furniture in place. They had even taken time to paint the wooden letters of their son's name and mount them on the wall. It was in all aspects, a perfect place to bring home a child. The last piece was the crib that they were attempting to put together now. Hermione had wanted to buy one from a muggle shop she had seen in London. Severus, always a smart man, didn't oppose her new purchase but was quickly finding out that he didn't inherit his grandfather's skill for woodwork.

Severus moved away, hissing slightly from the loud pop of protest his knees gave. Hermione gave him a small kiss on his jaw before she took his place. Her movements much slower than his these days. He gave her a hand as she lowered herself down to the floor and turned to pick up the instructions.

"Place part C into hole labeled E."

Hermione hummed softly picking up the correct piece and easily slipped it into the proper place. She gave Severus a smirk, her eyes shining mirthfully at him as the piece went in without a single ounce of resistance. It was a very clear, 'I told you so' but thankfully she decided to keep her quip to herself. Hermione listened to his instructions having much more luck locating the proper pieces and together, the bed slowly came to form.

"Wow, its even better looking than the picture." Hermione smiled leaning back on her palms.

"All it needs now is a mattress."

"We can buy one tomorrow."

"We?" Severus glanced down at her placing the tools he'd retrieved onto the dresser.

"I thought you said you wanted to get out of the house for a little while?"

"I did." He turned back a small frown picking at the corner of his lips.

"Then come with me, we can go somewhere far away,"

"You can't apparate anymore remember?"

"Ah, that's right." Hermione made a small face as the baby growing inside her decided it was the proper moment to use her bladder as a trampoline.

"You alright?" Severus came to her side almost instantly, something he'd been doing a lot more frequently. He ran his hand up along the curve of her waist and helped her off the floor.

"Yeah, just..." Hermione hissed softly as another sharp pain ran over the top of her stomach, her scar had been tearing in places as the skin had started to stretch. She didn't resist the urge to scratch the small area before he pulled her hand away.

"I'll get the salve. Come on, it's been a long day." Severus pressed his lips to her temple and guided her out of the room. "Lay down for a moment, I'll start the bath."

Hermione nodded before her body gave a sharp jerk and she burped out three small magically floating bubbles. She couldn't help but giggle and watch them float in front of her, "That can't be normal..."

"You said you had an appointment tomorrow right?"

"I did." She had been faithfully going every week of her pregnancy, just as the doctor had advised.

Severus collected her robe and her night clothes for her as she laid back, "Then we'll ask her then."

"You're going to come with me?"

"I think it's about time she met your 'husband' don't you think?"

Hermione's smile shined brightly and she couldn't resist reaching out towards him, "You'd actually marry me?"

"Without question." It was easy for him to say, as it was something that he knew could never be. Neither one of them had really put much thought into their marital status, knowing that they had something more special than any piece of paper could ever give them. They didn't need anything else to know that their bond was secured in the heavens.

Hermione hiccuped again causing four more bubbles to join the first. She rubbed her chest gingerly, letting out a slow breath. "Alright Mister, Mommy wants a nice warm bath and good nights rest tonight." She looked down at her stomach suppressing another hiccup. She hadn't been sleeping as well as she had been, her recurring nightmares had only increased the closer she got to her due date. Though it was still ways off, the dreams had shifted and changed as new fears had been rising to the surface.

Her current mental movie had her running through the halls of Hogwarts trying to locate the sound of her crying child. A dream she always woke up before actually succeeding in finding him. It had left her a bit more on edge and she had snapped at Severus more than once over the past few weeks. Thankfully the man hadn't taken any offense to her sharp tongue and had simply been there for her through it all. His silent presence more comfort than anything she could have ever wanted was more than enough to keep her moving forward through the day. She had even managed to put the final touches on her book before her body had given over to the fatigue of taking care of her lives. She was very proud to have accomplished such a feat but hadn't yet turned it into the Ministry. She wanted to use her access to the library as long as she could, though now that she couldn't apparate she was starting to wonder if she should just relinquish her hold on it and say goodbye to the wondrous things she still had yet to discover in its hallowed halls.

Hermione dozed off during the time it took for Severus to get everything for her bath ready. When his arms came under her shoulders and knees she gave a small whine but raised her arms up to assist in his lift. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead before she tucked it to her chest. Carrying her into the bath he didn't bother with formalities and vanished both of their clothes away before stepping down into the warm swirling waters of their bath. Settling her back into his chest he ran his hands over her stomach with full appreciation, leaving small kisses along the curve of her neck. Hermione hummed and settled happily back against him tilting her head to give him full access.

"You're so beautiful."

oO 25 Weeks Oo

"Ugh..."

Severus lifted his head slowly as Hermione came stomping into the study. He didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that something had obviously gotten under her skin. Tabernus didn't seem to be helping as he mewled along behind her trying to get her attention. Deciding to just let this play out, he leaned back in his chair, setting the final chapter he'd been editing for her book, down on his desk. He made no sudden movements as she hadn't actually noticed him yet and watched with a smirk dancing near the corner of his lips.

"Not now Tabernus," Hermione tried to shoo the little creature away but didn't actually manage. Her body was sore, everything was sore. She had been relaxing in the back garden just trying to keep her mind off all the odd aches and pains when she suddenly got possessed to read one of the books Minerva had given to her. Trouble was, she couldn't remember where she'd put it. After all the shuffling about to make space for the baby room to be prepared, she'd completely lost track of half of her books.

"Agh..." Her hands glided over the shelves as she read all the titles, none of which being what she was after. A small burst of temper sent her magic flying out from her fingers sending half the books on the shelf she was looking at flying across the room with a loud bang. The noise didn't help her already growing headache and she spun around with a loud groan covering her face with her hands as her mood inexplicably swung down making her face pinch up with tears.

It was then Severus decided to make his presence known. Carefully, as if one were approaching a wild animal, he came around the edge of his desk clearing his throat to garner her attention. When her hands fell away from her face, she turned to look at him, it was truly a pitiful sight. He gave her a small smile and opened his arms to her. Hermione sniffled softly and pushed herself off of the shelf coming over without pause. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and pressed her face into his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my book..."

"Which one?"

"Hogwarts, A history..."

"We moved it into the living room beside the fireplace." Severus pet the back of her head while she rode out a series of shallow emotions. He could tell something else was bothering her beneath it all and lifted his hand to turn her face up. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt...everywhere...it's so frustrating..."

"Where do you hurt most?"

"My chest..." Hermione sniffled softly and adjusted herself against him, even the slight pressure of her weight against his was irritating, "Was your chest always this hard?" She poked his sternum before lowering her head down to wipe away the tears that had come to her eyes.

"I assure you I haven't changed." He caught her hand that went back towards his chest and placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. "What if I give you a massage?"

"I don't know...it hurts to even lean against you..."

"I promise to be gentle."

Hermione grinned and looked at the hand that held hers, "You're always gentle."

"Only for you."

She shifted on her heels for a moment while she thought about his proposal. She'd taken to wearing a loose fitting summer dress in absence of anything that fit her anymore. Her stomach was rounding out rather nicely but it wasn't the most comfortable of sensations either. The line that ran down her chest was stretching tight making the skin even more sensitive and irritable. "Do we have any more of the lotion you made left?"

"Of course," His hands came down in small soothing circles over her lower back, he stopped, however, when she winced and curled her shoulders. "You are tense..."

"What do you expect?" Hermione's tone was sharp as her mood took another broad swing, "I have a living being inside me."

Severus let out a slow breath letting her temper roll through, "I'll get the lotion, where do you want to lay down?"

"I don't care...anywhere..." Hermione ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy breath.

"I have a fresh batch down in the lab, why don't you make yourself comfortable on the couch?"

"Alright..." Hermione pushed herself off of him, she was one full step away before a hand took her wrist turning her back. Her brows rose before lips pressed so light against her own. Her eyes widened before rolling closed, the sensation flowed from his perspective into hers and she was able to forget about everything for just that moment.


	65. Chapter 64

oO 26 Weeks Oo

"Oh yes, right there...a little more..." A deep moan followed by a loud sigh of contentment echoed through the tiled bath. Hermione was laying spread out along the edge of their tub bench while Severus was working his way up her right calf. To say she was in heaven was an understatement. She was very certain that he had been reading something about muscles by the way he expertly worked through all the little knots that had grown throughout the day.

She had actually made it rather far in her walk, well beyond the wards of their house and down the quiet muggle street. The warm air and bright sun her guide. She had sent off a Patronus for Harry and Ginny to come and have tea with her at the small cafe she had come across during one of her other long walks that she had taken to. Rather shockingly it was no longer an otter but a full-grown panther. Hermione had barely been able to believe that it was her Patronus actually standing before her when she'd finished the casting.

It helped keep her busy, reading and walking, a skill she perfected in her youth. With her book written she had suddenly found nothing else to do. It was an odd state to be in for her and she quickly went stir crazy. Severus had all but pushed her out of the front door when she'd taken to pacing through the house rearranging this and that. He had things to do, but he wasn't sharing with her, not with her present condition. She wasn't even allowed down in the laundry room, not that she was terribly upset by that.

Tea with Ginny and Harry had been a most pleasant affair. James and Albus had nearly doubled in size since she had last seen them, and they were just as happy as ever to see her. Ginny had talked endlessly about her pregnancy experience with both boys while Harry had thrown in his own few stories. They both looked genuinely happy to see that she was getting on well enough.

"Ah! Ohhh...mmmm..." Hermione jumped back to reality as Severus hit a very nice spot on her thigh making her nearly melt down into the water. His deep chuckle brought a grin to her face and she lightly pushed against his chest with her free foot. "You're on the clock mister."

Severus just shook his head and sat back to work on her other leg. He had promised to give her a full hour of his 'handy' work before they retired for the evening. Something she was very eager to accept. Hermione let out a deep content sigh letting her mind drift back to her afternoon.

Albus had been very inquisitive about her growing stomach, of course, the first question out of his innocent little mouth was what the baby's name was. Hermione gladly supplied the name that she and Severus had finally settled on, Majestas Toris Granger, taking her last name instead of his. It had been a difficult decision for her to make, but Severus had made a very convincing argument. When Albus had asked what the 'Daddy's' name was she couldn't lie to him and had told him honestly. It was then the boy went quiet and Hermione looked at Harry with worry about possibly having done something wrong.

It was then Harry explained what they had told Albus, about his name, and where it had come from. It had nearly brought Hermione to tears to hear the little child boast how proud he was to have a name as powerful as the one he had. That he was so happy to live on in their memory.

Hermione hadn't had the heart to tell him that his name and Severus' were one and the same. A decision that she would later, in the quiet of her mind, ponder relentlessly.

oO 28 Weeks Oo

"Severus!" Hermione's cry was broken by a strong retching coming from deep within her stomach.

Severus jolted awake, coming out of the bed and into the bathroom in just a few long strides. Her morning sickness didn't wait for morning most times, at least not at a reasonable hour, but the tone that her voice had taken was alarming. "Hermione?"

"Something's wrong..." Her face twisted with pain as she fell back against the wall panting heavily. She hadn't made it all the way to the commode in the corner, her sick a murky red flecked brown over the grey stone tiles. "It hurts...everything hurts..."

Severus' eyes widened and his heart thumped into third gear, "Alright, just...let me get something for you to wear...we'll..." He wasn't one to panic but in that instant, he felt a coldness wrapping around his heart. Hermione let out a low cry and held her arms tightly around her stomach while she curled up against the wall.

He threw on a shirt from the dirty clothes, not really caring about himself and pulled out her house robe from the closet before rushing back into the bathroom. "Alright, shh, I'm here..." He wrapped the robe around her shoulders helped her put her arms through before she let out another low keening wail. Her body shivering sharply.

"Alright, come on, that's it." He wrapped her trembling arms around his neck pulling her up into his arms. He carried her back into their bedroom, only pausing long enough to grab his wand. He spelled a pair of trousers on and hastily made the turn needed to send him out into the hallway.

"It's too soon...ah..."

"Shh, it'll be alright."

"Severus..." Her voice was pinched tight with pain and Severus could feel her body give another jolt of excruciating pain.

"I'm here, I won't leave you."

"I can't lose him...Please..."

"I know..."

Severus stepped into his shoes and with narrowed eyes threw open their front door with a reverberating bang. Stepping quickly through the wards, another deep wail of pain fell into his heart as he pushed off the ground taking to the air in a wisp of black smoke. It wasn't technically apparation, it was a type of flight that he hadn't used in a very, very long time. It was the fastest way to travel though, and the safest given the circumstance.

He landed them down mid-step in the back lot of St. Mungo's a silent spell concealing his face as he walked straight through the emergency entrance. The staff was immediately by his side, taking Hermione from his embrace, much to his displeasure, and ushering him with her into a nearby emergency room.

"Name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"How far along is she?"

"28 Weeks."

"Please..."

"Blood replenishing potion."

Severus was pressed back away from Hermione as she let out another heartbreaking scream. Her body curling tightly into a ball as the healers tried to get her to lay on her back. It was then that Severus noticed how cold his stomach was growing. His eyes flicked down and he nearly lost the ability to breathe when he saw the amount of blood that had been left behind.

"We're going to need you to answer our questions, sir. Can you do that?" The healer in front of him was being a noisy little pest, his eyes shot down into the man's face and he could feel the feral snarl growing on his lips. "Be quick."

"Who's her primary fertility care physician?"

"Dr. Wazgon."

"Does she have any allergies?"

"No."

"Is this her first pregnancy?"

"No, yes." Severus made a face. "She had a previous miscarriage."

"Please...my baby..."

Severus snarled at the man and had to clench his fists to keep from pushing him aside. His place was beside her, not standing there answering questions that could be easily answered by someone taking a second to read her paperwork.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes."

"Healer Jacobs." The nurse who had managed to get Hermione onto her back gave a worried look.

"I'm going to need you to wait out there, sir."

"Not a chance." Severus didn't have much choice as two more staff came into the room obscuring his view, he pulled against an unseen hand as he was forcibly removed. Hermione's desperate cry for his touch the last thing to pull at his heart before the doors were closed in his face.

He pulled his arm free from the rather burly orderly who had come to remove him and snarled at him like a feral wolf. The orderly looked back unimpressed and made to take his arm again before Severus snapped out of his reach.

"The waiting room this way." The orderly was making his tone very clear that Severus was not getting back into the room anytime soon.

"I'll wait here."

"Suit yourself, but I'm not moving until you do as you've been requested."

"Then make yourself comfortable."

The orderly crossed his arms, but Severus didn't budge, he stood tall and firm right where he was.

 _Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?"_

 _Severus...oh god it hurts so much...there's so much blood, they're saying so many things...I can't...I can't make out what they're saying..._

 _I'm right here, right outside._

 _I need you so much, I can't...I can't lose this baby, Severus we made it so far!_

 _We won't just...do as they ask you, breathe, stay calm, I'm right here. Always._

 _Severus..._

Severus' eyes snapped to the door as another heart piercing scream shot straight through his heart. He felt her mind go still then, it was active but quiet, they must have given her something to dull the pain, he could hear her but she sounded too far away to make out like she was struggling to stay conscious. His hands twitched at his sides and he nearly took a step but the orderly in front of him tapped his wand against his arm making him pause. He could take him out, he was sure, but he didn't want to risk raising any alarm, or worse, authorities.

Time passed agonizingly slow, Hermione had gone completely silent now, the only thing he could feel was the dim pulse of their connection in his mind telling him that she was still alive. It was the most basic of feelings, something he hadn't even been aware of that he could feel. He had taken to pacing back and forth along the far wall his own mind racing with so many thoughts. So many painful thoughts that threatened to tear him down to the core. He couldn't lose her, not this way. She had promised him, promise him that she would make it through. That she was strong enough to do what needed to be done should it come to this. When she had made the decision to have the baby naturally he had had his doubts, but the first few weeks had gone more than well, the healer had been very reassuring at first, and even her previous appointment had looked well. He had been just starting to relax about the entire situation. Until now. Now, he felt like a fool for allowing her to have gone this far. Her stubborn nature had outwitted him yet again and they were both paying the price for it.

When the clock struck the hour, Severus was pulled from his own internal musings by the doors to the room swinging open, a very tired looking healer took two steps before he was right before him. "How is she?"

"Ah, Mr...?"

"Sn-anger." Severus nearly let his tongue get ahead of him. His back teeth ground tightly.

"Snanger. We have her stabilized, for now, but there has been a complication with the pregnancy. The scar tissue around her womb has torn, causing her to bleed internally, our only course is to remove the womb and of course, the baby. We're going to need your consent to perform the surgery."

"What...?"

"Of course...I don't need to tell you that the possibility that the child would survive is very low, but not doing so, well, the risk to her would be, well, it wouldn't be a pleasant outcome for either of them."

Severus' felt his heart ground to a halt. His greatest fear about the entire ordeal had come to pass. His head felt light and his knees were barely able to keep him standing, "Is...is there...another alternative...?"

"There is one, but her fertility healer said she didn't give her consent to a homunculus orb, so there's nothing we can do."

"Will it hurt?" Severus could feel his head growing light.

"The orb? Not at all. But we can't do anything without her consent."

"I need to see her..."

"Our time is limited, we're going to need a decision in the next thirty minutes, we can make her lucid but..."

"I just need to see her." Severus could feel his heart in his throat constricting the airflow even more.

The healer pursed his lips but motioned for him to follow. The room that had been buzzing with activity was oddly silent, only a single nurse left behind to clear away what was left behind. The lights in the room were so brightly lit that Severus felt as though he had stepped through to another world. All the magical equipment that kept her with him had been moved out of the way, turned off.

His breath left his lungs, threatening not to return when his eyes landed on her still form. Her face was passive as if she were merely asleep, but the paleness of her skin against the white sheet that covered her was enough to remind him that she very much wasn't sleeping. Her head was tilted slightly to the side, her lips partially open, their normally rosy color a light ashen grey. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her hands resting down at her sides, palm up, as the potion that kept her immobilized ran into her veins. The nurse who was clearing away the bloodied clothes gave him a sympathetic look but he didn't really take notice. He moved to Hermione's side, raising up her cold hand into his, he pressed her lax fingers against his lips in a bid to keep himself from screaming out in anguish.

A second to collect himself, Severus raised her heavy hand to his temple, leaning down over her, he brushed his thumb over her brow. A thick swallow and a small adjustment of his hand opened her eyes far enough for him to slip inside.

 _The world inside was cold, colder than he'd ever felt, it was dark too. It instantly reminded him of the first time he had gone into her inner world. When the creature had taken its hold over all who she was. It wasn't as disorienting as he thought it should have been, there was a light to lead his way, a dim flame flickering off in the distance. He took haste running towards it. He knew time moved differently in this world and he didn't want to waste a single second._

 _As he grew closer, he could make her out, laying on the floor curled on her side. He tried to call out to her but his voice didn't carry through_ the space _. He pushed himself harder, he had to make it. When he came close enough to actually make out the stripes on her sweater, he tried again, his voice much clearer than before. His heart jumped when she turned her head slowly towards him. The light that came down from above growing slightly larger, he knew she was held in this state magically and no doubt it was as fearful as anything else she had ever experienced in her mind._

 _"It's here...again...I can't...I can't..."_

 _"It's a potion...It's just a potion." Severus panted heavily falling finally_ down by _her side, "It's not here, you're safe, I'm here, see? I'm here with you."_

 _"I...I..."_

 _"Hermione, I know you're scared, terrified, but...I need...I need your consent..." There was no time, he could feel his own internal clock ticking down the seconds, the vision in front of him was even starting to fade slightly._

 _"Consent?"_

 _"The homunculus, when they wake you, I need you to say you consent."_

 _"Sev-"_

 _"Please! Do this for me!" Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled her from the floor into his arms, "Please..."_

 _Her eyes rose slowly, her body giving a soft flicker, the man that held her so tight was near his breaking point. She knew_ , _she could feel the fractures of his soul threatening to fall away._

 _"I will..."_

Severus lowered his head down pressing his lips down onto the crown on her head, his words lost as he was abruptly taken from her inner world by a firm hand on his arm.

"She consents."

"Wake her up." The healer gave Severus an odd but understanding look before pushing him gently out of his way, he didn't make him leave but he did make him release his hold while he cast the counterspells he'd cast to keep her in stasis.


	66. Chapter 65

"I thought it was you, professor."

Severus raised his head slowly, his dark eyes peircing straight through the healer who had come into the room. He didn't recognize him, but it was clear the man recognized him. It took Severus only a second to pull the memory from his open mind and when he did, he couldn't help but frown deeper.

"Where is she?"

"They've just finished now, they'll be bringing her in shortly." The healer sat down his peace offering on the table beside the chair Snape had taken to. "Though you might want to put your face back on before they do."

"The baby?"

"Safe, inside the orb, your new house elf will be along with it soon enough."

Severus lowered his eyes down to the coffee that had been brought. His body finally releasing the tension that had built up over the past three hours. "When can I take her home?"

"Three days."

Severus said nothing more, his jaw silently working. The healer threw him an understanding glance before setting the file he had come with into the holder beside the door. He lingered for a long moment recalling the last time he had seen the man before him. Bleeding out on his operating table, seconds from true death. It was hard to believe that the strong man who had survived such an attack could possibly look as broken as he did now.

"For what it's worth...I think you made the right call..." When Snape didn't react to his words he lowered his head down. "They should be here in fifteen minutes." With nothing more to say, the healer turned away and back through the door from whence he came.

Severus flinched marginally as the latch clicked into place and lazily raised his wand to his face placing his glamour back on. His hand fell down back to his side along the arm in the chair. His gaze turning to watch the steam slowly curl into the air from the cup of coffee that had been given to him. An internal battle raging inside himself threatening all that he had come to be.

oOo

Hermione was still as death, her skin only marginally darker than the bedsheets that kept her warm. Severus had barely managed the strength to come by her side. The healers had left now, leaving only the potion drip behind. The dark purple liquid flowing down an invisible tube into the left side of her collar bone, directly into her heart.

His hands hovered over her arms that were tucked neatly at her sides. His eyes turning down over her softly swollen stomach, the mark of their child, gone. His chest hurt with something so foreign, so inexplicable that he found himself running through every possible word he knew to try and give it a name. Yet, despite his extensive vocabulary, he found himself at a loss on how to define his current state. It was like being in a dream that felt so real but so detached. Like fighting for air when one was drowning but came to find that their dream state no longer needed oxygen to survive. The feeling of out lasting something that shouldn't have been possible.

Severus lowered his head down, resting it ever just so along her waist. The feeling of cloth ever so lightly brushing against his brow as she breathed unnaturally deep. He had saved them both, but at what true cost? He had been in this position before, he had known what would happen when he stepped beyond the boundaries of a woman he loved. He knew, all too well, the price of his cowardice. Now, it was time to pay the price for his bravery.

oOOo

On the morn of the third day the healers had come to remove the stint they had placed over her heart. The procedure was as quick as it was painless, only a tiny little mark that would fade away with time left behind. Severus had deferred his glamour to the house elf who had come to gaurd the orb. Unable to be awake and alert enough for every possible person to come in and check on Hermione it had seemed like a rather logical decision at the time. Severus had never really cared one way or the other about the small creatures. Only that they stayed out of his belongings and didn't dare to touch his potions. The creature was already subservient to her new master and had happily taken on the task.

The elf stayed to the far corner of the room, silent but always watching. It had placed the golden ball upon a pedestal like some sort of sun catcher. Severus had stared at it for hours, just watching the light reflect off its polished surface. It had beautiful markings, ancient elfish writing all along the circumference most of which Severus was unable to translate as the words had long since been forgotten. He had noticed a sort of dial running though the center very slowly turning each day. The elf who had accompanied the orb happily explained that it was the time left for the baby inside to come to full term. That everything inside was just as it should be.

Severus had moved back to Hermione's side, though he stayed in the chair, he had raised it up to that he could easily rest his head down beside her hand. He had hardly slept, his body trembling with the lack of sufficient rest, but he wouldn't allow himself to fully succumb until he had his answer. The moment of truth, was coming.

oOo

Hermione was drifting in and out, lost like a ship at sea. The sensation of being alive floating in and out like a mischievous summer breeze. The first solid thought to cross her blossoming inner thoughts was the feeling of being extremely heavy. Her limbs numb to the hot or cold of her growing sense of the world around her.

The next was a blinding white that stole all of it away replacing it with an unexplainable feeling of peace and acceptance that wasn't her own.

 _Hermione opened her inner eye to a beautiful field of white and yellow flowers bending in the subtle breeze that sought to tame their wild growth. A sense of familiarity washed through as she turned to look upon the lone tree upon the gently sloping hill._

 _"Hello, Hermione."_

 _Hermione turned to face the voice that had come from behind, her eyes wide at the vision presented before her, "Lily."_

 _The woman in ethereal white smiled so kindly at her as she approached, though she could see the worry in her brow._

 _"Am...Am I dead?"_

 _"No, merely dreaming."_

 _Hermione's brain ticked and she turned her head to look more closely at her surroundings. She was sure she knew this place, she was sure she had stood there once before._

 _"You've been so brave."_

 _Hermione turned back, confusion lining her lips._

 _"You've done more than anyone ever believed possible. Hermione, you are truly the strongest witch I have ever had the privilege to meet."_

 _Hermione shook her head feeling unworthy of such praise, this was coming from a mother who has sacrificed herself to save her son. She felt nothing by comparison. It was then Hermione's hands shot to her stomach. It was flat in her dream, flat and red. "My baby..." How could she dare to call her strong when she couldn't even bring a new life into the world._

 _"He's fine, he's safe."_

 _"What... how do you know?" Hermione's voice choked with tears as she clawed the fabric of her dress._

 _"Know many things." Lily looked at her sadly then, her eyes doing with regret, "I also know that the father of your child is losing the battle against himself."_

 _Hermione could only shake her head in ignorance, he had been so strong, through it all, everything, an impenetrable wall. "I don't understand..."_

 _"I fear I am to blame... I hurt him more deeply than any scar you would find on his body. A deep fissure often over looked in the brighter times but still always present, always inside of him."_

 _Hermione swallowed thickly wrapping her arms tighter around herself. The woman's words filled her with a deep anguish, a regret that had transcended one world into the next._

 _"You must find it in your heart to forgive what he's done...I know you're stronger than I in this. That you, only you, can give him the strength to stand once more."_

 _"What has he done?" Hermione's voice held no accusation, no tiny semblance of blame only a desperation for answers._

 _"I have to go..."_

 _"Wait! What has he done!?"_

The world around her suddenly winked out replaced with a familiar darkness of odd smells and faint, in the distance, sounds. Hermione struggled to move her head, but it was far too heavy. Her focus turned down to her fingers, slowly pulling all her strength to lift them up. In that moment, she felt a warmth, a heat flare up her chest from her stomach and a small bubble of pain whimpered past her lips.

Her world still dark she struggled more to try and see around her. Her eyes barely heeding to her commands. The room was dim, as if the curtains were drawn and the light was out. Still, she could make out the crisp white of the ceiling above her. Her vision felt tunneled for a few long seconds before it finally widened to include the walls around her.

The air coming through her nose felt painfully dry and her chest tingled with the desire to cough but she couldn't bring in enough air to finished the deed. Her lips parted next, dry and swollen, the air she managed to take in calmed the swirling in her head and she felt marginally stronger.

With extreme focus, her eyes lowered down from the ceiling, running slowly down her body. She could see her own hand resting over top of the covers and her heart gave a heavy thump. Her stomach, was flat. A sharp jolt of fear shot through her frame igniting the nerves like Fiend Fyre.

A choked noise was all she could produce, her fingers curling weakly over the fabric. She saw him then. His head down, away from her, the black strands she had come to enjoy running her fingers through resting against the point of her elbow. Lily's words echoed through her mind, as tears sprung to the corner of her eyes. What had he done?

Severus jerked awake, his dark eyes spinning around the room in front of him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, he had only wanted to rest his eyes. They burned and ached inside his skull warning him of his mistreatment. He couldn't care. A soft noise from behind jerked him up so fast his vision actually went black for a second before focusing in on familiar gold. His body sagged forward from relief before his previous fear reared itself from behind one of his many locked doors.

"Hermione..." His voice was rough, like crushed glass and even he grimaced from the sound it left behind.

 _Severus..._

The look the have her broke her heart. He looked horrible, his eyes dark and heavily sunkin in, his skin ash instead of alabaster. His lips so thinned she could hardly make them out.

 _Where's the baby?_

Severus looked away from her for a moment before turning his head somewhere behind her, "He's safe..." His hand reached for hers but she flinched away, grinding his heart.

 _Where?_

"Lilian..."

The elf jumped up happily, "Yes, Master?"

Severus winced at the title, "The orb..."

The elf happily jumped down from the window moving to the stand. She lifted the orb carefully and brought it over with grace. Severus took the warm metal into his hands. It was the first he had touched it. It was heavier than he believed it should be, and the metal seemed to pulse in the steady rhythm of a beating heart.

"He's here..."

Hermione's eyes widened slowly, her hand dragged against her stomach causing her to choke on her own breath. Severus made to take her wrist when he saw the pain flash over her face. Hermione, however, couldn't take her eyes off of the orb. Her fingers rose up slowly, lightly touching the bottom edge.

 _It's warm..._

 _Yes, it is..._

Hermione shifted her head, feeling was steadily increasing to the rest of her body. Aside from the painful emptiness that was her abdomen the rest of her was starting to feel normal again. Her palm rested flat over one of the smooth unengraved sections. She could feel a heart pulsing through her fingers into her chest. It was different than when she had felt him inside her, but comforting all the same.

 _You saved him... and me..._

Severus shook his head, his face held such pain, such guilt. How could he tell her? How could he tell the love of his life that he has made such a choice on her behalf?

 _Severus_... _What_ _did you do?_

Always one to take his punishment, he found himself standing just a bit straighter. His hand unconsciously seeking hers around the surface of the orb still held close to him. A slow breath left his nose and he leveled his eyes straight into hers.

"I...I...let them... remove your womb... you'll... you'll never... have another baby naturally again..."

His throat felt tight, like someone was holding it, threatening to crush the fragile bones inside. As he waited for her to fully understand the meaning of his words. He watched, and felt, a wide variety of emotion cross over her face. Though, the one feeling, the one look he had been waiting for, the one that was sure to be his undoing, never came.

Instead, her eyes closed and her hand slipped back down to her side. All the emotion inside her snuffed out like candle. It was probably the worst feeling he had ever felt in his life. The absense, the void, of nothingness.

oOo

Severus had taken her home. He had laid her down in their bed to rest. He had adjusted the pillows, closed the curtains, dressed her and brought her lunch. He had done everything he could to see that she was comfortable and in as little pain as possible. The hospital had sent them home with a small regime of potions and salves to help keep her comfortable. Of course, he'd deemed them all inadequate. After using the first set to help keep her resting comfortably, he hid away in his lab replacing all that he wasn't going to use.

It afforded him precious time to try and sort through her reaction to what he had done but hadn't awarded him any answers. He was as confused as he was conflicted.

By the time evening rolled around the connection that had grown silent between them flared to life and Severus heard her calling for him. It wasn't a plea, or a need but rather a simple request for his presence. He had laid down his tools and cleared everything away, as if he wouldn't be returning. He had taken the stairs with the same trepidation, unsure, of what was to happen.

When he came into the bedroom, he saw her resting just as he'd lain her hours before, center of their bed and head turned toward the window. The orb that contained their son was glowing softly in the fading light just to the side of her bedside table. He hadn't had the heart to have it placed anywhere else.

Hermione turned her head when she heard him enter their room, but didn't have the emotional capacity to smile. Her heart ached for something she hadn't even known she wanted. She, just as he, was entering an entirely new emotional realm, one for which she had never experienced before. It was as if something inside her had snapped. Like a taunt rubber band. She could no more feel the love she had for their son, who was still alive and growing just feet from her, or the feeling that came with surviving the embrace of the grim reaper, _yet again._ Hermione tried to rationalize it all away, that she was just as emotionally tired as she was physically but even she could barely support her own theory. It was scary, but Hermione had never shied away from a challenge.

Her eyes rose as he came tall beside the bed. Head and shoulders bowed. Hermione's brow furrowed when he didn't sit down beside her, didn't take her hand. Lily's words were still weighing in her mind, she had spent most of her waking time trying to understand what they meant. When it had finally came to her, she knew she couldn't let him run.

Her eyes lowered from his face and her hand reached slowly towards his over the sheet. When he didn't take it, her eyes shot to his face only to watch him collapse down to his knees beside the bed.

"Severus...?" Hermione rolled as carefully as she could, it hurt but watching the man who had been strong through all they had been through colapse hurt more. Her hands took his head that he had hidden to his chest.

She lifted his head searching his mind for answers. What she felt was so much more than she could have ever imagined. His tears ran down, heavily, over her small fingers. Like a summer storm. The odd choking noise that left his throat as he tried in vain to hold himself together hurt deep down in her soul.

When his trembling slowed and all he had felt ran its course from him into her. She pulled on his shoulder urging him to come onto the bed. He crawled to her, wary of her condition. When he was close enough she pulled his head down under her chin. Something he had often done for her when she was emotional, was just as cathartic for him. She held him as close as she could while allowing for his longer frame to adjust to the new position.

 _I forgive you._

Hermione felt her own tears breaking through the wall that had formed around her heart. She pressed her head down into his and just let them go. His sharp hiccup of a suppressed sob twitsted her heart and she begged him to let it go. To release the fear that had built inside him. That she was there, that was _always_ going to be there. That she loved him, despite everything. That together, they could overcome anything the world tried to put in their way. That she, just as he, understood the true meaning and sacrifice behind loving someone so completely.


	67. Chapter 66

oO September 19, 2005 Oo

"Good morning."

"Mmm?"

Severus grinned at the whine and gently set the tray of food aside.

He had woken to an empty bed once again, though he hadn't panicked. He took his shower and made breakfast for the both of them taking it upstairs to the baby's room. He always knew where to find her these days. Her hospital requested bed rest had ended but he had still expected her to take it easy.

Hermione shifted in the easy chair she was presently curled up in. A hand running down her face as she blinked to the morning light, "Mmm, that smells good..."

Pushing down the blanket that was wrapped around her frame Hermione turned more, stretching her lower back. "What did you make?"

"Your favorite," Severus waited for her to sit up properly before placing the tray down in her lap, "Strawberry buttermilk pancakes, half a blueberry muffin, two pieces of bacon and lemon yogurt."

Hermione smiled brightly, the latter had been her most recent craving. She was still shocked to find herself suffering the effects of being pregnant even when she wasn't actually carrying her child. She wondered idly if this would pass as the other things had but had decided to keep her musings to herself. "Is it my birthday or something?" She chuckled at her own joke and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Actually..." Severus smirked as he sat down on a small stool he'd pulled over from the corner. He let his word linger waiting for her to realize that it was, in fact, her birthday. It took her a few seconds too long but he chuckled none the less at the face she pulled.

"Oh my god," She chewed loudly on her bacon as she tried to remember just how old she would be.

Severus took a bite of his half of the muffin and leaned back against the window seal, "27, you're 27 years old, as of today."

"That would make you, 45." She smirked and licked her bottom lip.

"Congratulations, your mathematical skill hasn't deteriorated with your age."

Hermione made a face and threw a chunk of her muffin at him stifling a giggle, "Silence, old man."

Severus glared playfully before setting his tray off his lap, "Old man, am I?" He leaned down over her trapping her in place by his hands on the arms of the chair. Knowing what was coming Hermione squealed softly and tried to keep her head out of his reach. Unfortunately for her, there was nowhere to go, she let out another raucous laugh as he teased a new spot behind her ear with his lips.

"Ah! Severus! Stop! You're going to make me spill the tray!"

"I'll clean it."

Hermione laughed even more, pressing against his chest without any real force. Oh, how she'd missed this. Missed him. He treated her as though she would break like a one of his crystal vials during her hospital sanctioned bedrest. As dotting at it was, and most often necessary, the swelling and pain were gone now. She was still a little slow but otherwise in perfect health again.

Her fingers hooked into his belt loops and she gave him a rather impressive tug, jostling the tray in her lap, it had the desired effect and Hermione felt his head retreating from her neck to place a fully appreciated kiss.

"What do you want to do today?" She traced his nose with the pads of her fingers.

"Whatever you want, it's your birthday."

"I want you to read to me, like you used to."

"Here?" Severus knew she wasn't so easily persuaded far from the orb. It was a fact that he couldn't fault her for.

"I think I'd like to sit outside, or if it's too cold in the window seat in the living room."

"I think that can be arranged. Anything, in particular, you wish to read?"

"Whatever you choose will be fine." She kissed him again before pushing a bit more firmly on his chest, "Now let me eat."

"Of course."

oO October 8, 2005 Oo

"He's precious. Perfect."

"Just like his mother."

Hermione grinned and tilted her head back to give Severus a soft kiss. The baby held tightly to her chest, soothed into a gentle sleep from her gentle rocking, gave out a tiny yawn opening and closing his tiny hand. Hermione wrapped her pinky underneath, letting the small angel take hold. "He's so small..."

"He'll grow." Severus kept his arms wrapped around her waist, watching the child sleep from over her shoulder.

"Welcome to the world," Hermione smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss the crown of his lightly dusted head, "Majestas."

His hair was an odd mixture of baby blond and dark brown. Too soon to tell which way it was going to go. He hadn't yet opened his eyes to them, having come into the world silently.

Hermione had been so worried when the orb had opened. Her baby sleeping peacefully inside its bright glowing lights. She wanted to very much to carry him to term, but life had once again stood in her way. Still, Severus had stepped up, to bring them both safely home that day. She hadn't been able to find it in her heart to be angry at him for anything that he'd done. The way he had broken down before her that night; falling to his knees before her begging and pleading for her forgiveness, releasing all his hidden fears upon her. It had washed away everything she could ever hold against him. He loved her, truly, completely.

The elf that had come to stay with them had explained everything much more clearly than any book or healer had done. Lilian, her name, was kind and patient. She explained that the magic inside the orb and the one the doctors had placed inside her would communicate with each other. That anything that may befall Hermione's health, would not reach the child. That only her soul would feed its growth. That her purpose was merely to protect the orb from anyone who would see to its harm. She was merely a guardian, that Hermione was still very much the sole giver and taker in her child's birth.

When the elf had come to tell them that it was time. Neither one of them had truly been ready for the immense feeling they would each feel when the protective gold melted away. The light inside glowed bright enough to steal the breath from their lungs. Hermione had taken the first step. Compelled by the beautiful sleeping child waiting for her just inside the light.

She had felt her soul reconnect once more with the tiny life they had created. The bond between them unbroken as the day he had been conceived. It had been a rush of pure feeling that she was more than happy to have back. She had felt connected to him through the orb, but it wasn't the same as having him actually inside of her. She had spent countless nights, sleeping or napping by the gently glowing gold too afraid to move it from where it'd been placed. The house-elf who had come to aid her in its care had assured her countless times that it was perfectly safe to move the orb, but Hermione had wanted to take no chances.

Lilian stayed out of sight, doing small things mostly to stay busy, even though her true purpose was to watch over the orb and keep it safe. Hermione had made the elf promise her that she would accept her freedom upon the orbs opening, that she appreciated the elf's help but didn't want her to stay because she was ordered to. Lilian had agreed to her terms, knowing that was the true will of her mistress.

"He has your nose." Hermione couldn't help but smirk slightly tracing the little dip with her fingertip.

"Nonsense." Severus couldn't help but smile into her cheek running said appendage gently along her jaw.

Hermione took in a sharp breath as the baby started to squirm in her hold. Her heart racing nearly out of her chest. When his tiny little eyes started to open, she held her breath with anticipation. She could feel Severus pressing closer from behind, looking down with her.

Steel grey flecked with soft gold opened widely with great wonder at the pair that stared down with awe into his small face. Hermione's lips curled wide, tears of pure joy rolling down her cheeks. A soft squeak of happiness bubbled up the back of her throat. Severus too, found himself spelled into giving some semblance of a smile, though when the babies mouth opened into a bright happy giggle all his own, he felt his lips widen just a bit more.

The first sound that their baby ever made, wasn't a cry, it was a beautiful bubbled laughter that filled their hearts with unfathomable joy.

oOOo

"Minister?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jens?"

"I think you'll want to take a look at this."

The elderly woman who had been the head of the wizarding birth records department, since before he was born, came closer, a piece of parchment clutched tight in her aging fingers.

"I thought perhaps it was a mistake, but...I remembered your order regarding this witch and I thought I should bring it to you before it was filed improperly."

Shacklebolt leaned back in his chair setting down his pen. He held his hand out for the paper, taking it with a masked face. He had put an earmark on anything relating to all three of the golden trio after the incident regarding Frollo. Any request for information on any of them had to come directly through him and no one else.

Shacklebolt hid the smile that threatened to crack his otherwise stony face. His eyes briefly taking in the name of the child before looking down at the names signed to the bottom of the birth certificate.

"Has anyone else seen this?"

"No sir, just myself, it came in first thing this morning."

"Thank you, Jean, you did the right thing, you may go."

"Yes, sir." The elder woman was far too on in her years to dare to question anything. "Should I send the care package?"

"I'll take care of it personally, thank you."

The woman nodded her head knowing when she was being dismissed and turned on her heel, quietly making her exit.

Shacklebolt let out the breath he'd been holding his lips curving up into a rather flattering smile on his aging face. "Well, done."

He set the paper aside, returning to his previous paperwork.

oOOo

"You can hold him you know," Hermione stood in their bedroom having just finished feeding the now peacefully resting newborn in her arms. Severus was changing into his night clothes and had only given her a backward glance before pulling on his pants.

"I know, but he's happy right where he is." He pulled on his tanktop next before turning towards the still glowing woman who came closer.

"He'd be just as happy in his father's arms. I assure you." Hermione looked down for a brief moment. Severus hadn't dared to touch their son since he came into the world. Not without him safely snuggled into Hermione's embrace. It had worried her at first, but when she dug a little into his apprehension, she knew he was just as frightened as she was about having a new life in their small little world. She had made a point of being as close as she could every chance she had when Severus wasn't busy working on editing her book or supplement potions to help keep her breastmilk healthy. She leaned her head back as he came closer, she could see his tension flexing through his hands and over his furrowed brow.

"I don't know..."

"It'll be fine, here, sit down on the bed." She kept her tone soothingly light and reassuringly firm. It had been nearly two weeks already and as much as she enjoyed coddling their little bundle of joy, she wanted Severus to experience it first hand as well. She gave him a soft nudge with her foot before making her way over sitting down on the edge. Majestas shifted his little head and let out a soft sigh, the hand that was up by his face covering his nose opening and closing in reflex.

When Severus came to join her she smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment, "Just relax, he's not made of glass." Hermione waited until the dark man forced the tension from his body before shifting to face him fully. "Put your arms like mine, watch his head, yes like that." Hermione slowly pulled her hands from under the small bundle, he was so small that he fit perfectly against Severus' forearm, his shoulders and head perfectly cradled in his large palm. "Breathe." Hermione ran her hand up Severus' back, watching him pull the little boy closer to his chest, "You feel him breathing? His little heart beating?"

Severus could only nod slowly, his eyes watching with unmasked wonder as the fragile thing in his palm continued to rest peacefully. His heart thud slowly, heavy in his chest, he wondered briefly if his mother had ever felt the awe he felt in that moment. If his father had ever held him as gingerly as he held his son now. It was impossible to imagine his parents ever having felt the love that he felt in his heart now. The strong feeling of unwavering protection, the will to _die_ for the child in his arms. He thought of Lily then, of what she surely felt when she had held her son the night she died. There was no question any longer inside him. He would die for his son, tear the world asunder for him. Despite his own self-loathing, he didn't see himself down in the angelic face that continued to rest so comfortably in his hand, no, this was someone entirely new. Something that he and the love of his life created together. An entirely new being.

"We did this Severus..." Hermione's words were soft, her fingers lightly running over the babies growing hair, "We made this." She looked up into Severus' shining eyes, her brows furrowing slightly when she saw the faintest of tears fell from the corner. Her hand came up, brushing the small glistening star away before gently running the backs of her fingers along his jaw. "We're a family..."

"A family..."

oO December 25, 2005 Oo

"Merlin's pants!"

Hermione jerked to a stop at the massive amount of gifts that were piled nearly waist high around the Christmas tree. She herself had gotten a few small things for Severus and Toris but what stood before her now was just unfathomable.

"What's wrong?" Severus came down the stairs with a heavy yawn, Toris held to his chest, wide awake, chewing on his tiny fist. The boy had woken well before a decent hour, laughing and giggling in his basinet that was rest beside their bed. Hermione had tiredly retrieved him letting the boy nurse before waking Severus to help her get him ready for the day.

She had been up and down all night to the little boy's bids for attention making her rather tired when she finally gave up to come downstairs. She desperately wanted coffee but knew it wasn't approved while she was nursing and had decided to let Severus play with him while she slipped downstairs to get a light snack before trying to rest a little longer.

"Did you do this?" Hermione turned her eyes still wide as Severus came closer.

"Do what?" Severus yawned again, blinking slowly.

"That!"

Severus adjusted his stance looking into the living room. It took him a few seconds too long to realize what was amiss before his own curse slipped past his lips.

Hermione got her answer then and moved around to where the biggest box was and flipped over the tag.

"To Toris, Love Santa."

"Now that is curious." Severus let out another impressive yawn before sitting down in his chair. He adjusted Toris into the crook of his arm, letting the child take hold of a finger that rested on his rounded belly.

Hermione pushed her hair over her shoulder reading a few more tags, most of them were from Harry and Ginny, with one each from Molly and Geroge, one from Luna and Neville and two from Minerva and Draco. The rest of the mass was from this 'Santa' that seemed to have spared no expense.

"You're sure you didn't have anything to do with this?" Hermione gave him a rather suspicious look down her nose, his mind was dubiously blank, leaving her without a clue to the truth.

"I promise, I've done nothing of the sort." Severus raised his hand as if he were swearing an oath before letting it settle back down in Toris' grasp. He looked, for lack of a better word, drugged and Hermione was inclined to believe him.

"What are we going to do with all these gifts?"

"Open them?" Severus shook his head slightly before looking down at the boy who had pulled his finger into his mouth. "I think he's hungry again."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder looking at the little boy chewing on his father's finger, "Baby's do that, he's fine."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair before letting out a deep breath coming over to the couch. "Come here..." She reached over the arm of the chair wanting both of her men beside her. Severus pulled his finger free gingerly from the boy's mouth and offered him out to his mother. Hermione took the child against her chest bringing her own finger up for him to chew on. Severus laid down behind her on the couch pulling her back against his chest letting his arms wrap around her stomach. Hermione hummed and laid back with him closing her eyes. "Merry Christmas Severus."

"Merry Christmas."

oOo

A soft knock on the front door rose both adults' heads. Hermione looked up from the floor where she was playing with one of Toris' new stuffed toys he'd gotten from 'Santa'. They had each personally inspected every single package for any possible curse or other malicious content but found only a large supply of baby clothes, baby toys, and baby books inside. Hermione now had a rather wide collection of books regarding magical parenting and Severus now had a text on how to prepare child-friendly meals. Not that he really needed such a thing, he could do better than any of the books that he'd been given, but it was supposedly the thought that counted.

"I'll get it." Severus pushed himself from his chair, where he'd been grazing through one of Hermione's new books, _Magical Babies: What to Expect in the First Year_. He set the book down and came around to the hallway narrowing his eyes at the door. He could only think of one person who was brazen enough to come knocking at their door and found himself already irritated. He didn't bother with the peephole this time and casually unlocked and pulled the door open. As he expected, a woman in Tartan stood beaming before him.

"Where is she?" Minerva didn't bother to wait for an answer as she pushed past into the house, she looked into the study before Severus had the wits about him to answer her question. "Ah! Hermione! Look at you!" Minerva pulled her gloves and hat free tossing them down into Severus' chair without a care, coming around to look at the small bundle on his back smiling up at his mother. When the child saw her, however, his face scrunched up and he didn't look all that happy to see the new stranger.

"Ah, Hello Professor." Hermione gave her a slight smile setting aside the little stuffed-lion she'd been teasing her son with. "I take it you've heard?"

"Heard? My child, I looked a complete fool when the minister came to my office asking just what sort of things you'd like as a gift for the baby!"

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look before pulling the little boy up from the floor, "Well here he is..."

"He's awful big for a newborn..." Minerva wanted very much to hold him, but she could tell by the look on his face, that he wanted nothing to do with her, much like his father.

"Oh, he's two months."

"Tw-Severus! How dare you keep this news from me!"

The man under fire simply rolled his eyes and took his seat tossing her gloves and hat onto the couch. "I am no longer required to report to you Minvera."

Hermione glared at him for that and she shook her head, "We didn't sleep well." She shifted the boy to her chest trying to relax the little scowl that had formed on his face.

Minerva huffed and glared at him slightly before looking down at the little angel curled up to her former student's chest. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you." Hermione bounced the boy gently before kissing his cheek, the dark look that had covered his face instantly lifted and he leaned his head back, a bit wobbly, to look into her face, a bubble of laughter coming up his little frame.

"Precious." Minvera felt like a proper peacock in that moment, even if the father was a grumpy old man, his mother was the brightest witch to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts since her own time there. Their child was going to be unrivaled in wit and unmatched in skill. That much was already certain.

"Would you like to stay for tea?"

"I would love to."


	68. Chapter 67

oO January 9 2006 Oo

"Hermione? Is everything alright in there?"

Severus stood at the door to their bathroom that had been suspiciously locked when he'd entered the room. He'd thankfully been able to make it all day without a single reminder that it was his birthday. Hermione had been busy with Toris through most of it, the small child having caught himself a nice little ear infection making him uncharacteristically fussy. She'd taken him to the healers that morning and had gotten the necessary medicine but it hadn't helped the child's mood. Hermione had spent nearly all day pacing the house trying to console his small whimpers.

Severus had taken to caring for the child a little after noon when Hermione had returned looking completely knackered. He'd let her take a small nap while he kept the boy somewhat quiet. Crying children had never bothered him and he was easily able to drown out the infants soft crying with some research on an old project he had been working on since his time at Hogwarts. He'd kept the child close but had fashioned a rather nice sling to keep him in while he read and took notes.

Finally, the boy had laid down, having missed both his morning and afternoon nap. Severus was certain he would sleep completely through the night. Now, Hermione had locked herself in the bathroom and was refusing to answer his calls. He was growing concerned but when the lock on the door finally released he took a step back.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...um...just wanted to uh..."

Severus' brow furrowed more, she sounded nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Just...can you...go to the bed?"

"Are you injured?"

"No! No, I'm uh...I'm okay."

Severus' jaw twitched but he did as she requested. Sitting down on the edge of their bed, unfastening the top two buttons of his coat while he waited.

There was a brief pause then the door finally swung open farther. His eyes turned into the size dinner plates and his throat suddenly grew tight. When she finally stepped out completely he could feel something else growing inside of him.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione blushed from head to her exposed toes. She had finally gotten around to using the gift Ginny had bought her for their first Christmas. It was a rather revealing two-piece belly dancing outfit in Slytherin green. She'd taken some time, when Severus had been reading to Toris upstairs before his naps, to try and practice dancing, but she still felt as though she was a sporadic chicken.

Severus could barely swallow the lump growing in his throat, the sight before him was something he never thought he'd ever see, none the less, his body approved of the sight. His eyes took in everything with expert retention. The small brassier that glowed in the lights above, with all its scarves and dangles accenting her in all the right places. The skirt hung low just under her hip bones, the bells and metal chains looping down over the long skirt that had two splits up the front. His heart started to race just a bit more when her thigh peeked out just enough between one of the slits as she took a slow step. The sound of bells jingling at her ankle sounding as though they were off in the distance.

Severus never believed himself to be a shallow man, appreciating the value of a woman's mind over her body. Still, biology was a wicked creature and he could already feel the betrayal of his body growing. His breath came heavily from his falling jaw and parted lips.

"It's too much isn't it?" Hermione looked down at herself. Her stomach had gone completely flat again, the muscles twitching from each fevered breath.

"It's...uh..." Severus found his extensive vocabulary suddenly empty, "What?"

Hermione blushed even more, to find him speechless, now that was a rare sight indeed. She walked slowly trying to swing her hips just a bit more than necessary. The feeling of the silk swinging against her legs, knowing that there was just a wisp of fabric protecting her modesty beneath was as exciting as the dilation of his eyes that tracked her movements.

Her confidence grew steadily as she came to stand between his parted knees. She'd done her hair and make-up as well, leaving her with a very sultry look. She called her wand from the bedside table and gave it a slow flick. The music player that they'd put in their room to help Toris go to sleep when he'd stayed with them, beginning to play.

The music started slow. Hermione, spurred on by his sudden loss for words, started to move her hips in time with the music. She curled her bottom lip into her teeth as she tried to remember the steps from the book she'd read. She watched his eyes drop down and his hands twitch along his knees. She ran her hands up her waist before letting them dance over her head, stretching out her lithe form for all it was worth. As the music picked up tempo, she swallowed down her nervousness letting her body relax and move to the rhythm.

Severus felt completely encaptured by her spell. His eyes lowered down watching the twist and turn of her muscles before slowly tracing up the silver snake chain that connected the center of the brassiere to the skirt before making it all the way to her flushed face. When her hands came down from over her head. He swallowed and watched her turn away, his hands itching to touch her but he wanted to watch her finish her dance.

Hermione allowed her nervousness and bashfulness wash away to the gentle sway of music that guided her body. When his hands ghosted over her swaying waist she turned slowly back towards him and smiled down at his shell-shocked face. Her hands came under his chin guiding him closer. She could already hear the kickstart of his brain, and all the little things the devil in his ear was whispering for him to do.

She slowed her dance to a gentle sway, reaching into his mind giving her permission for him to touch her how he pleased. She took a deep breath, moaning softly when his tongue reached out. Running from her belly button up through the ridge of her muscles. His hands ran under the silk that covered her legs and deftly up the back of her bare thighs. Her knee buckled forward from his gentle pull and she had to keep herself up on his shoulders.

Her hands curled into the fabric of his jacket, using it to anchor her shift from her feet to her knees. She settled on the edge of the bed and his head fell into the valley of her chest before taking hold of the arch at her neck.

Hermione moaned her appreciation, her fingers curling tightly into the jacket that kept him from her. His hands were just as mischievous as his tongue and she could only gasp when they slipped beneath her silk knickers.

"Move back..." Her moaned plea was enough to put the man into retreat. He met her swollen lips in a very distracting kiss before following her direction. His head fell back onto the pillows with a deep moan of his own from the sight afforded to him by her crawling up his body.

Hermione settled back over his thighs, a small adjustment of her skirt before she leaned down over his chest. She took hold of his wrists guiding them up by his head before kissing his parted lips. A shy but not ignorant smile ghosted across her face and she lowered her body down just far enough to rock her hips over his. She kept his hands by his head while she went down, using a soft spell to open his jacket and shirt.

Her lips felt like icy fire. Severus shifted against her hold but didn't put up any resistance to her restrictions. It wasn't long before her reach wasn't long enough and she had to pull back. Her hands parted the black sea of fabric to the snowy tundra beneath. Her hair hid her deeds from his eyes but his body was certainly aware.

The swish and flick of his belt coming free raised his head for only a second before small bursts of light came from the backs of his eyes. His leg jostled the woman who took hold of him and he found himself unable to breathe from the sight awarded to him.

Hermione grinned around her prize and kept her eyes turned to his. Watching him struggle to maintain himself was one of her secret pleasures. It was almost as satisfying as hearing him call out her name when he'd lost full control.

Her hand worked in devious tempo with her tongue and she knew he was seconds away from finally letting himself fall away to the sensations awarded him. The slight hitch in his right rib and the tensing of his left leg was her cue to release the moan she'd been holding back for just that moment.

Severus groaned deeply, calling out her name beneath his breath. His hands left the bed then and he took hold of her arms in a bid for her to release him. Hermione licked her lips slowly before following his direction to come closer. When he continued to pull her up she started to become confused.

He took her by her hips raising her on her knees near his shoulders. A small shift and he placed her knees on either side of his head. His hands trailed up under her skirt before disappearing under. He smirked as she shivered and drew her down just a bit more. His head raised and he disappeared beneath the silk fabric that hid her from him.

Hermione's hips jerked and her head fell down to her chest in shock. Her eyes wide but heavily dilated, her hands scrambled to keep her from collapsing down over top of him while his tongue worked in the most mysterious of ways. Her eyes rolled back and her breath came out in tumbling waves. She was very sure her vision went black for just a split second. The position and the devilish movement of his hands were enough to still anything further she had planned. Severus kept her right where he wanted her, his tongue lavishing his appreciation for her previous endeavor and then some.

Hermione couldn't focus on anything but breathing and feeling. Her head had fallen back and his name turned from a blessing to a curse as her hips rocked in his grip. Her eyes rolled closed as a jolt of electricity ran up her spine and she knew she was close to falling over the edge. Severus held her even tighter, using his vantage to his advantage.

When her legs became tight, he knew he had accomplished his goal. Mindful of her quivering form overhead, he reached up helping to guide her from over top of him to beside him. He rolled over her then his lips locking in the moan that left her throat.

Her hands pushed at his shirt and jacket rather blindly. Her body was on fire and there was only one thing she wanted in that moment. Gradually, her wits started to return and she was able to pull herself back over top. It was a brazen move that left her lover pausing to collect himself.

Hermione panted heavily keeping him down with the palms of her hands. His brow furrowed slightly before she shifted down. Her eyes wild but full of a lust that had never been seen before.

His hands came to her, taking hold of anything he could before he felt her warmth completely engulf his entire being. His mind ground to a halt and he found himself completely at her mercy. Something, he was quickly coming to find, that he greatly enjoyed.

Hermione did her best to keep her mind from spinning as though it were running upside down in a rollercoaster. A small spark of pain ran through her lower half as she adjusted to not having had him in so long. The moment was brief and easily overridden. Her hips took on a rhythm all their own and she found herself hard pressed to do anything better.

The world around her drifted in and out as their combined pleasure filled everything inside her. The hands on her waist kept her somewhat grounded to earth but the reality of her ascent to the world beyond was closing in.

Severus too, fell victim to the hurricane that swallowed him whole. His entire purpose for living at the moment was simple and well defined. His eyes were barely able to stay open as the soft jingling of the bells rang like Sunday Mass inside his skull.

They ascended the world as one, each one crying out their victory.

oOOo

"That's it Toris, come on, you can do it." Hermione held out her arms smiling so proudly at the shaky steps her son took towards her, "That's it just a little more."

Severus smirked from behind the camera as he took a picture of the candid moment. They hadn't thought to take many pictures in the first few months, but when the new baby smell had started to wear off and the spell that little boy had kept them under started to lift, Hermione had made a point of trying to take as many pictures as she could. All his little 'firsts' captured and placed inside the album they had received for Christmas that felt so long ago.

Hermione let out a loud laugh as Toris came falling into her arms. He had been working his way up from crawling way ahead of schedule and Hermione had been most excited to let the little boy try out his new skills in their living room. He had hit most of his physical milestones at least two months earlier than predicted but his verbal and communicative skills had been somewhat delayed. Aside from his laughter and crying he hadn't really uttered anything else in the way of actual words. Hermione had worked on teaching him small signs that he could easily repeat with his overly coordinated fingers and hadn't put too much thought into it. Severus, however, had growing concerns that there may be something else wrong with him.

The switch from his first to middle name had been a sudden gut reaction by Hermione shortly after his birth. His personality was simply too light and happy to be called by something so strong, so hard. She wanted the boy's true nature to shine through, knowing that in time, he would grow into the stronger name afforded to him by his parents. Severus hadn't yet made the full switch though and while he was still making the choice to call him by his first name, he was coming around to Hermione's side of things. Toris for his part had come to answer to both and smiled equally bright when either one of them would speak his name.

"Oh, is that Daddy? Look there's Daddy." Hermione pulled the growing boy onto her hip smiling over at Severus who had just sat down the camera on the side table. Toris laughed happily and clapped his hands before reaching out of her hold towards him.

Severus let the smile grow on his face as he pulled the boy from his mother to his chest, "Hello, Majestas." He gave the boy a small caress of his fingers to chubby little cheek before leaning down to give Hermione a proper kiss. "I see you've gotten him up onto his feet now."

"He did that all on his own actually. He was just crawling around the living room before he pulled himself up on the coffee table."

"Impressive." Severus tilted his head slightly as the boy pulled a lock of his hair into his mouth. "And worrisome."

Hermione snorted slightly and pulled the lock of hair free from their son's hold, "He's fine, I told you, I didn't speak until I was nearly four. Besides, the healer said his 6 month check up was _fine_. He's _fine_."

"So you've said." He wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer eliciting a chuckle, "Lunch is ready, I took the liberty of setting everything outside on the patio."

"Mmm, I love a man who knows what I'm thinking." Hermione giggled softly and kissed his nose before looking at Toris who had recaptured his father's hair and was happily slobbering all over it. "He's going to need a haircut soon. I can't believe how fast it's grown." Hermione pushed some dark brown locks from her son's eyes before pulling Severus' ebony locks once more from his mouth making the boy grunt and rock his body in protest.

"Oh, he's definitely picked up your scowl." Hermione gave Toris a mock one in return before blowing a raspberry on his cheek making the boy squeal and flail with laughter.

"It's my natural face."

"Uh-huh, come on, I'm hungry." Hermione scooped up Tabernus who was carrying around one of Toris' toys in his mouth and brought him outside with them. The little stray had definitely made their land his home and would make a point of wandering off for days at a time before coming back through the small cat door they'd made for him in one of their french doors. The cat had taken quite a liking to Toris and the boy had likewise done the same. Chasing him around the living room for hours on end only for the cat to constantly stay just outside of his little arms reach.

She pulled the toy free from the cat's mouth and set it on the table before releasing the 'beast' back down to the ground. He'd grown rather large during his time but still retained his adorable droopy ear. Hermione watched him slink off near the catnip grass she had planted that spring and shook her head slightly. Severus came out shortly after her, having paused to grab Toris' plate that had been left behind.

"What are we going to try today?" Hermione pulled the tray from the high chair free.

"Pumpkin." Severus sat down the bowl on the table before shifting the boy from his hip to his chair. Freeing his hair once again he gave the boy a small look but was only given an innocent grin in return before the boy slapped his hands down onto the tray that Hermione placed before him.

"Sounds yummy." Hermione smiled and took her seat beside Toris pulling the bowl to her own nose, "What did you add to it?"

"Cinnamon."

"Oh," Hermione lifted the spoon from the bowl taking a small taste, "Oh, that is good."

Severus raised his brow as he took his seat. He took a grape into his mouth watching her try and feed the mash to the boy in the chair.

Toris gave her a rather Snape worthy look of suspicion when she brought the spoon closer to his mouth. Thus far, he'd rejected anything that was remotely green. Leaving the both of them scrambling to try and find something his growing body and mind would actually take in. The boy turned his head away when Hermione brought the spoon to his pouted lips, making her lean back with a heavy sigh. She glanced over at Severus who was obviously trying to hold back his smile.

"Be quiet."

"I've said nothing."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Stubborn as you, he is."

Severus chuckled softly and popped another grape into his mouth. Toris turned his head back to Hermione slapping his hand down on the table in a bid to get her attention. Hermione pretended not to notice his brutish behavior and took a bite of the homemade mash for herself, humming softly at the lightly sweet taste. Toris pouted even more and scrunched his little face. Hermione pretended not to notice his growing attitude and took another full bite of his lunch.

"You're devilish." Severus immediately caught onto her game, though he was very curious if his son would as well.

"Learned from the best." Hermione took another small bite onto the spoon and without turning her head completely, pushed the spoon between the baby's open lips as he made to grunt in protest. Toris rocked back into his chair, startled and cross-eyed. He brought his little hands up to his lips, pushing out the mash out with his tongue to rub his fingers through the mess he was creating. He gave his mother and father a look in turn before pulling his pumpkin covered fingers into his mouth suckling the sweet vegetable from his fingers.

"It's always a woman." Severus jumped from Hermione's light kick from under the table. He gave her a small smirk before pushing her actual lunch closer to her.

Hermione took one of the grapes from her plate and popped it into her mouth before bringing another spoonful up to her now compliant son's mouth, "It's biological." Hermione smiled as Toris took the full bite, pushing the leftover mash into his mouth. She didn't mind the mess one bit, so long as he was eating.

Hermione managed to finish her lunch just in time for Toris to finish his mash. Severus had taken over part way through, allowing Hermione to quickly take in her lunch. The sun was warm overhead and it was very clear that Toris was working his way towards his afternoon nap. His little head was dipping down and his lips were working away, a sign that he was ready to have his milk.

He didn't really cry much for attention, choosing instead to bang his hand down or grunt when his needs were not being met. It was odd to get used to. Hermione had always been told that babies cried and cried. Toris had only really cried once and that had been when Hermione had taken a shower while he took a nap and hadn't finished by the time he woke up. As soon as he saw her though he'd immediately quieted down. The situation hadn't been repeated, mostly because Hermione kept him in the same room with her wherever she went. Not always in her arms, but always present with her. If he wasn't with her, he was with Severus. The boy didn't seem to have a preference at present on which one he preferred to be with, just so long as he was in the presence of one of them.

Hermione shifted against the chair turning her face up to the sun. It was pleasantly warm, not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day, in her perfect life. A shadow fell over her closed eyes and she peeked one open just enough to see.

"I've cleared away all the dishes, and I'm pretty sure Toris has fallen asleep with his desert."

Hermione lifted her head looking down at the baby who was supposed to have been nursing. His hand had gone still but his lips were still working slowly. "Just a little longer." Hermione turned her head towards his shadow, "I need you so badly."

"I know, me too." Severus leaned down pressing a kiss to her temple. "I think this is the longest we've ever gone."

"Mmm... don't remind me." Hermione lifted her head and offered out another kiss, one that was eagerly accepted.

"Do you want to lay him in his crib or in the bassinet?"

"Crib, he needs to start sleeping on his own."

"I'll make sure the room is ready." He pushed himself off of the table but a hand to the tail of his jacket made him pause.

"Make sure you're ready too." Hermione gave him a rather insinuating smile before releasing his jacket. How he could stand to wear such a thing in the warm sun was beyond her. All she could think about at present was getting him out of it. With another soft sigh, she noticed that Toris had officially fallen asleep and carefully brought him up over her shoulder. An adjustment of her shirt made her proper again and she stood to retreat back into the house.

oOo

"Oh, yes..."

Severus grinned pressing his lips against the pulse that raced against his tongue. The witch in his arms mewled deeper and her hands wandered down the buttons of his coat deftly releasing each one. Severus let out his own moan of appreciation and he rolled his shoulders back letting the heavy material fall to the floor. His mind buzzing with nearly forgotten sensations.

Hermione arched into him, his hands sliding up under her t-shirt. His rough palms soothing frayed nerves that threatened to take her focus. They hadn't made love since his birthday, though he had sought to her pleasure on more than a few occasions they were most often interrupted.

"How long does he usually sleep?"

"At least two hours, maybe four."

"Excellent." Severus resumed his current target, his lips trailing down to her shoulder. He felt her nails dig into his back when he took hold of the muscle in his teeth.

"Oh, Severus... ah...harder...mmph..."

A hand held his head in place while his fingers worked their way down to the skirt she had worn that day. Long and thin it was perfect for a warm summer day. His fingers found the zipper and wasted no time in releasing the teeth. He followed her back a step as she kicked it out of their way. His hands ran up her sides, making her shiver with anticipation before he had to pause to allow her to remove the shirt he hadn't realized she'd unbuttoned. Lips crashed together in a bout of unbridled passion and neither one of them took care to be quiet.

As an afterthought, Hermione pulled the wand from the sheath along Severus' arm and cast a one-way silencing spell, between kisses, to make sure their activities were unheard by innocent ears. Severus smirked and plucked the ebony wood from her fingers when she finished and idly tossed it somewhere near the head of the bed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up. Severus caught her with agile grace and walked the both of them to the end of their bed where he eagerly laid her back.

"I need you so badly..." She didn't release him, letting her hands run through his hair.

Severus moaned deeply against her jaw, sharing her sentiment. His hands wrapped around her back quickly releasing the catch her her bra and pulling it down her arms in one smooth motion. He kept their connection wide open for any sign that her body wasn't as ready as she was.

He lost track of her hands during his descent. Whispering soft kisses and words of adoration against her skin. He kept his touch light, unsure of what a more firm hold may do. His hair and breath raising more than goosebumps on her heated flesh and he made sure to pay homage to the hills that shadowed the valley.

Hermione gasped loudly arching off the bed. His touch was so agonizingly soft that she had to take action. Her hands left their current pursuit to pull his head down farther. Her skin felt alive in places it had never felt before and she took no guilt in exploring the new sensations.

When the heat of his tongue joined in Hermione was sure she was going to fall off the bed. It was more than she could have possibly anticipated. Her heels came up then, pressing her knees into his hips pushing him closer to the growing heat that threatened to melt her from the inside out.

oOOo

Hermione jerked awake by the sudden sound of something falling in the nursery. Her body rose from the bed in perfect fight or flight mode jostling the man beneath her.

Hermione didn't wait for him to come round and hastily made her way through the open door of their room to the nursery. When she pushed open the door to let her through she jolted to a stop, in shock, at the sight before her.

"Severus...?" Her voice much too high to be normal, she leaned back into the shadow that formed almost immediately behind her.

He had his wand out and at the ready but when his eyes finally communicated with his brain he lowered it down.

Toris laid in his crib happily smiling at the toys that danced overhead. The small little stuffed-animals moving like a mobile just over the crib. The globe light that cast soothing stars on the ceiling was also in full bloom giving the room a rather unworldly appeal.

"I...is he... doing that?" Hermione had read about babies displaying magic in their formative years but she had thought they had a bit more time. After all, he was barely 9 months old!

"It would seem so..." Severus came around cautiously and pulled one of the animals free from the circle overhead before looking down at the boy who clapped his hands. Severus' brow ticked slightly before he offered it into the baby's outstretched hands, pushing it through the protective field Hermione had placed around the crib to make sure he couldn't climb out. A spell he believed they were using prematurely but was obviously proven wrong.

"He wanted his toys."

Hermione came beside Severus jumping slightly when the rest of the makeshift toy mobile fell away rolling off the shield to the floor. She looked down with great wonder at the little miracle who curled around his stuff lion and settled back down to sleep.

"Is...is that safe?"

"Are you going to tell him no?"

Hermione waffled back and forth before looking up at the clock on the wall, it was 3 am and he had obviously soothed himself back to sleep. Hermione rationalized that if he was mobile enough to hold onto the toy, he was mobile enough to roll away from it. With a worried brow, she shook her head.


	69. Chapter 68

oOo

"We're going to be late." Hermione came down the stairs trying to put her earring into place as she went. The lot of them had been invited to Albus' fourth birthday party at the Burrow. An invitation Hermione had been looking forward to for quite some time.

"I don't think Majestas can go." Severus came from the study holding the whimpering baby to his chest.

"Why...what happened?" Hermione dropped her stubborn earring in lew of coming to her son's side. "Oh, he's burning up." Hermione looked at Severus with worry before noticing the rather impressive amount of spit up, still warm, rolling down the back of his vest.

"It was sudden, he was fine, then..." He made a face at the sick on his shoulder before vanishing it away.

"Oh, my sweet boy." Hermione pulled him from Severus worrying her bottom lip when his little body gave a fevered tremble. "Should we...take him to the doctor?"

"Let's try a bath to bring his fever down first, if he gets sick again, we'll take him."

"Alright...can you send a Patronus to Ginny?"

"I will."

oOOo

"You got another letter from the minister." Severus drawled tossing the rather pompous looking envelope down on the island.

"Gah, I knew I forgot to take care of something." Hermione turned away from the lunch she was preparing and picked up the letter. She let out a small huff as she broke the seal with her thumb, pausing to lick of a bit of sauce from her finger.

"What does he want?" Severus surreptitiously scanned the kitchen for their son. Brow furrowing when he didn't appear to be in sight.

"To offer me another position in the ministry no doubt."

"Are you going to accept?"

"Thinking about it. I wanted to talk with you first before I made any decisions."

"It's your life Hermione, you don't need my permission to do what you want."

"I know that." She smiled and sat the letter down, "But we're a family now, we should make our decisions together."

Severus gave her an understanding nod before the sound of a lion's roar shook the kitchen. Both of them turned towards the sound, only to freeze in place by the purple and pink lion that suddenly appeared on their kitchen table.

The lion was smaller than one would have expected and its odd colorings gave them a clue that it wasn't actually real. It still didn't stop them both from looking to the other for answers.

 _Did you-_

 _Not me._

 _Then who?_

They both looked down as a bubble of laughter came out from below the island. Hermione had made a small play space for Toris underneath to keep him safe but with her and out of the way while she cooked.

Hermione smiled despite herself and lowered down to one knee. The toddler below laughed and laughed, happily clapping his hands marching all his little toy animals around the play pin a rather impressive parade. Hermione watched in hidden awe at the moving creatures listening to each one make a noise just like the one in the book he had open in his lap. It was one of those press and hear books. She'd bought it on a whim and it had quickly become the tots favorite storybook.

 _It's Toris._

 _What, surely he's too young._

 _No, it's definitely him, come look._

Severus came around the edge of the island keeping one eye on the conjured creature before looking down into his son's overly excited face.

"Don't tell Minerva." Was all he could think to say in the moment.

Hermione, unamused pushed his leg slightly before turning back to Toris. "Mummy likes tigers, can you make Mummy a tiger?"

A loud squeal of happiness echoed in the play space before a heavy breath, that certainly wasn't Severus', pushed down the top of her hair. Hermione cautiously looked up, right into the face of a Bengal tiger.

"Merlin's pants." Severus had to take a step back just to take in the size of the massive creature. Conjuring small animals was one thing but an oversized tiger? That was something even some fully grown wizards struggled with. "On second thought, maybe we should tell Minerva..."

Hermine chuckled, as amused as she was, she also found a thread of fear growing in her stomach. She had read up on possible magical outbursts in one of her many parenting books. But none of them had mentioned something so... elaborate. Sure it wasn't unheard for babies to levitate toys or even summon their bottles but this... this was something just a touch beyond, that much was certain.

Trying not to encourage such behavior at present, Severus pulled his wand free and vanished both the lion and the tiger in a rather impressive pop of miniature fireworks. The boy below was amused by the display until he realized the creatures he'd made were gone. His face scrunched up in an almost identical fashion to Severus' current scowl before his little fingers started moving.

'Daddy, no.'

Severus pursed his lips, the small battle of wills between them witnessed by the one woman who controlled them both. Hermione let them have at it until Toris threw out his hand sending all his little toy animals flying into Severus' legs.

"Okay, alright," Hermione made to reach for the toddler but he was unimpressed. He pushed himself out of her initial reach, "You're upset, it's okay to be upset." She soothed. She had been making a point to try and help her son identify his emotions as early as possible in a bid to better communicate with his emotional needs. She could swear at times she could feel their son like she felt Severus but other times just left her at a loss, like any other mother.

"I think Daddy was just worried about lunch. He didn't want the lion and tiger to eat it all up."

"Don't lie to the boy. It creates mistrust." Severus moved around to the far side where Toris had wedged himself. "And certainly don't lie for me." Severus pulled his wand free unaware of just how sharp his tone had grown. Keeping to the task, he vanished the wall that he was sure Toris was behind watching with a small smirk when he came tumbling out. "You're a horrible liar." His tone and smirk weren't enough to lighten the previous acidity by a few marks and Hermione was still very much hurt by his words.

"No animals in the kitchen, this is where we eat." Severus stared down at the child held in place on his back by his spell.

A few seconds passed before Toris lowered his scowl and his tantrum started to abate. Severus took the return of off-white to his cheeks as a sign to put the boy on his feet. As he did his eyes flicked up to Hermione who looked as though someone had popped her balloon.

 _What's wrong?_

 _Nothing, it's...nothing, I'm fine._

Severus released the spell on the boy, watching him wobble in place before settling down, his trouser leg his current captive.

"To the living room with you." Severus turned giving the boy a small push on his shoulder before taking the first step. Toris' little feet struggled to keep up, but he made a valiant effort. When he looked back, no doubt to see if Mummy was coming with, Hermione gave him an encouraging smile but stayed behind to finish their lunch. She needed the time alone to collect her thoughts.

oOo

"Should we be worried about... about what he can do?"

"Not at all dear, it's perfectly normal." Molly moved to sit beside her, a warm motherly look on her face. "Every baby grows their magic differently, he just seems to have a knack for conjuring. Nothing wrong with that. Has he made anything else since then?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not since the kitchen incident. Actually...he's been more quiet than usual..."

"When did this happen?" Molly pushed a refilled cup of tea into the younger woman's fidgeting hands.

"About...two weeks ago?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine, just exploring his growing body." Molly gave her hand a gentle pat before shifting to the green flames that roared in the fireplace.

"Hey. Sorry, we're late." Ginny dusted the soot from Albus' nose before setting the boy down. Harry shifted James, who was sleeping on his shoulder and gave Hermione his famous crooked grin.

"Where's Majestas? Don't tell me you left him at home! I was looking forward to seeing him!" Ginny came to the table with a rather impressive pout. She was still in her jersey from practice and her face had more than a soot on it.

"He...didn't want to come."

"He didn't want to come? Did he say that?" Harry joined her settling on her other side while Molly scooped the boy from his chest, happily coddling the near 2-year-old in her arms.

"In his own way..." Hermione lowered her eyes down to her teacup, her shoulders growing heavier than when she'd arrived.

Hermione thought back to that morning. She'd been mixing one of his bottles, trying to wean him from nursing. The boy had put up as much of a fight as he had with trying new foods. It was just as hard for her as it was for him. She missed the connection between the two of them now more than ever. Severus had taken time away from whatever he was working on in the cellar to try and keep the boy occupied. Toris was now running about between the study and the living room chasing after a charmed snake that Severus had made.

When she'd come to join them she found Severus sitting on the floor running the snake under the couch in an effort to dupe the boy into losing track of it. Toris did pause for a moment before he came around the edge of the couch. He let out a loud victory cry before flopping down on top of the near python sized toy.

"He really likes that toy."

"He should. I gave it to him."

"Modest." Hermione tried to smile but her heart was still heavy. She'd never discussed his comment from the other day and truly she hadn't really wondered why it bothered her so. She knew she was a good mother and she knew he hadn't really meant for his words to hurt the way that they had. No, she was sure something else was bothering her, something else that she wasn't yet aware of. Sadly, it was starting to affect her bond with her son as well.

"Are you ready to go out with Mummy today?"

Severus shifted, holding up her diaper bag for her to put the bottle she'd just filled into. His plans for the day already set, he had made a point of spending as much time with Majestas as he could before they left. What he hadn't expected was the boy's scowl and leap from the snake into his lap. He grunted as his little foot stepped on a very uncomfortable place before his little arms wrapped around his neck.

"Majestas?" Severus was just as confused by his behavior as his mother and tried to look down into the growing baby's face. "Don't you want to go?"

Toris held out his little fingers opening and closing them in the very clear sign for no. Severus tried to pry his arms from around his neck but the boy let out a grunt of protest.

"Don't you want to spend the day with Mummy?"

Severus' heart ached for her as the toddler turned his head away and continued to keep a tight hold of him. He looked up to Hermione who was doing her best to keep a brave face.

Hermione jumped slightly when Albus tossed one of his toy trains into her lap, ripping her from her thoughts. He looked up with a bright expectant face.

"Can you make it go vroom? Mummy doesn' like it when I do it myself, says it goes too fast."

Hermione relaxed visibly, she glanced at Ginny who waved a dismissive hand for her to do as she pleased before pulling a cookie from the center of the table, taking a bite.

"Of course," Hermione pulled her wand free and gave the toy three taps. The train gave a rather impressive whistle before the wheels started to turn slowly. Albus took it back with a small squeal of glee before returning to the living room to play.

"How long has he been doing magic?"

"Mmm since he was about 20 months? Little stuff mostly, making his toy brooms hover, things like that. Nothing too serious." Harry pulled the plate of cookies over after answering her question.

"Majestas conjured a lion and a tiger..."

"What!?" Ginny nearly choked on her cookie, "Conjured? Like...made from thin air?"

"Yeah...is that bad?"

"That's impressive!" Ginny wiped her mouth swallowing, "Merlin Hermione you may have a prodigy! I don't think I've known of anyone who had a baby who could actually _make_ things before they could even speak!"

"You're surprised?" Harry chuckled looking at Hermione's increasingly worried face, "It's Hermione's child. Like he could be anything else."

Ginny giggled and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, it's fine, if you're worried you could always go and talk with McGonagall. She too was rumored to have shown impressive magical abilities at a young age."

Hermione gave Ginny a curious look, "How do you know that?"

"It was in the new Hogwarts, A history books." She licked chocolate from her fingertip.

"Since when do you read that?"

"Since we're in it." She said with a grin pushing herself up. "I think Mum has a copy in the living room."

"Didn't you get one? The minister sent out special copies to all of us." Harry offered her a piece of his cookie.

"I...Yea...I uh, never got around to reading it." Hermione took the piece of cookie looking down at it for a moment too long before taking it into her mouth.

"What's wrong? Something wrong."

"I don't know...Did...Albus ever like...choose one of you over the other?"

"Oh, yea all the time." Harry chuckled, "He also was very good at playing us against each other to get what he wanted. Not sure who he got that from but he was very good at it."

"Was?"

"Well, with Ginny back to work and Molly watching him most days now, he's always happy to see the both of us."

Hermione nodded and relaxed marginally. All the books in the world could never prepare her for everything that was running through her heart. She wanted to do right by her child, make sure that he never went a day without feeling loved. Still, she was like every new mother, nervous and excited all at once.

"Found it!" Ginny came bouncing back into the kitchen with the book in hand. She flipped somewhere near the middle before setting it on the table turning it for Hermione to read. "It's got bios of all of us, all those who fought in the final battle."

Hermione tilted her head down looking at the page she'd turned to. It showed a rather flattering picture of her former professor in the top corner with a rather extensive bio beneath. Hermione read through it quickly before turning the page, her body jerked at the image that looked back at her. "It's Severus..."

"Oh yea, startled me too. But he's listed as the headmaster that preceded McGonagall, rather interesting read if you ask me." Ginny pulled the cookie from Harry's hand before sitting down on his lap.

"It's sort of vague though, nothing that anyone wouldn't have been able to find. I suspect it was Shacklebolt's doing to keep his more, illustrious activities out of print." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as she settled in.

Hermione read down the page without really hearing Harry's comment. It listed his birthday and death —he would have been just 38 years old— his parents, his former place of residence, all normal things. His OWLs and NEWTS scores were listed as well and she couldn't help but smirk at the near perfect marks. Her fingers ran over the hard looking picture that looked back at her from the book. She could hardly remember that look on his face anymore.

Harry shifted the woman in his lap before reaching over to turn the page, "Dumbledore's next. His bio was short as well. Probably because he's got an entire book recounting his life."

Hermione turned the page ignoring the date of death that was picking away at the back of her brain. She skimmed Dumbledore's bio as well before continuing on, "Oh! Look at that." Hermione chuckled at the picture on the page, "You look like such a baby."

"Right? It's hard to believe we were ever that young right?"

"Oh, you think his is bad, wait until you get to mine."

"You're in here too?"

"Of course! Neville, too and Luna."

Hermione's growing smile dropped when she turned past Harry's bio onto her own. Her picture, from her sixth year, looked back at her smiling brightly. She skipped down the basic information, pausing only briefly at the remark on her Order of Merlin (First Class) that was awarded the same time as Harry's, she would have been in St. Mungo's at the time they were presented.

Her eyes ran through her scores surprised to find her more recently taken NEWTS listed as well. The remark about her perfect marks having been unseen in over 50 years made her smile for a brief second before she came to the part about her return to the magical world. It was as short as paragraphs could be, simply stating that she had returned to health, and nothing more. Her occupation was listed as an author but that wasn't true. She'd only written one book, on the request of the ministry, she hadn't done anything else in regards to participating in the magical world.

She looked up at Harry and Ginny, the both of them had jobs, and were working towards something they wanted out of life. Ginny a professional Quidditch player and Harry one of the top Aurors in the entire ministry. They were doing something, being someone outside of their fame awarded to them by their survival. They had a family and a career, everything Hermione surely would have had as well if fate hadn't stepped in. She was happy, but she wanted more, she wanted to do something for the world.

oOo

"I'm home." Hermione's voice didn't carry all that far, especially not over the music that was playing from the kitchen. The smell of food made the home feel warm and homey. Hermione forced a smile on her face tucking her hair behind her ears as she pushed the pocket door that closed off the room aside. Severus hadn't heard her due to the music that played on the new CD player Hermione had modified to work in the magical world. She very much liked their record player, but it was a cabinet piece and much too difficult to move around. She had wanted to use it for books on tape but had steadily grown a rather recreational CD collection as well. Presently, the Eagles greatest hits CD was playing.

Severus had his back to the door, Toris on his hip. Severus raised a spoon from one of the dishes in front of him, their kitchen an organized mess of obviously mixed and mashed foods. Toris tried to hold onto the spoon as he pulled it into his mouth. He made a face and spit it out shaking his head as if to shake the taste from his mouth. When his head turned towards the door his eyes lit up and his hand started to move.

'Mommy!'

Hermione's heart relaxed and she came over, "Hey, big boy."

Severus turned raising his brow before he realized that she wasn't daring to call him by such an abhorrent moniker. "He asked for you just after you left."

"Really?" Hermione pulled Toris from Severus happily holding him against her chest, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I figured you needed the time to relax." Severus sat down the spoon he'd been using and leaned back against the counter, "You've been tense lately."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Severus?"

"I told you, you're a horrible liar. Not a good secret keeper either." He leaned up, his tone was light and so was his touch. "It's all right here." He pressed a finger between her worried brows and looked down his nose, "That and Majestas told me."

Hermione swat away his hand with a small huff before looking down at Toris, who was happily chewing on her hair, "He did? How?"

Severus smirked, "We have our own methods of communication." Severus was actually extremely proud of his son's newly discovered talent. It had hit him quite by accident during the day. After Hermione had left, the boy had started to cry, not his normal soft whine, but a rather large proper cry. Severus had been stunned at first, shocked into inaction for a few seconds before the boy looked straight into his eyes mid-wail.

Severus had never felt a natural legilimens like himself before, it had felt odd. He was able to hear everything inside his little mind as clear as though it were his own. His connection with Hermione was different from it. A sort of meeting of the minds. A defined edge to their respective spaces. He learned rather quickly what had prompted his display just before she had left and deciphered his infantile code for behaving as he had.

"You mean...like we do?" Hermione was beyond putting limits on her son at this point, though was still rather shocked to find something else that he was able to do.

"Not exactly. It's quite possibly a genetic predisposition, something that I was born with and able to make stronger. Legilimency, natural legilimency is very rare and different from what we share. We communicate through our soul bond, our minds, sort of meet each other. We don't need physical contact or even to be anywhere near the other. While legilimency almost always needs eye contact, even though natural legilimens don't need wands they do help focus the power.."

Hermione looked down into their son's face, the little boy was starting to come into his eyes by then, beautiful deep honey brown with flecks of gold. Just like her own. "Will I know when he does it?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Why didn't he want to come with me today?" She turned her head away watching Severus cross his arms.

"He didn't want to leave me behind, and he didn't want you to go because you were upset."

"What...what is supposedly making me upset?"

Severus shifted slightly looking at Toris for a brief moment, "Something I said. He thinks we're fighting. That you weren't coming home."

"What? Oh, Toris..." Hermione looked down turning Toris' head towards her trying to look into his eyes, "That would never happen." She kissed the top of his head pulling him closer. "What did you say?"

"To him? Or to make you upset?"

"The latter."

"My tone, regarding a conversation we had some time ago. About lying to Majestas about the rules in the house."

Hermione's eyes lowered down then and she kissed the top of Toris' head again rubbing his back slowly. He was starting to squirm and pull at her shirt, something he'd taken to doing when he was hungry. "Yes, that did upset me a little, but I don't think that's what really has me on edge."

Severus waited, silent and pensive for her to continue her thought, he could feel her mind turning but didn't step inside, letting her come to her own conclusions on what she wanted to say. She shifted Toris to the other side of her hip before letting out a soft sigh, "I think we should continue this conversation later."

"As you wish. I did manage to narrow down more foods that he has a pallet for."

"Is _that_ what all this is?" Hermione relaxed, she didn't want to talk about her fears about being a mother or the fact that she felt as though she was doing nothing to aid in the progression of the magical world in front of their son, especially if he could possibly read her disorganized thoughts. She looked at all the various things that were spread out over every possible surface.

"We, were very busy while you were gone." Severus turned putting four jars of food down beside her, "Majestas is presently fond of, Apricots, sweet potatoes, pumpkin, and okra."

"What's okra?" Hermione leaned down to sniff the last one, everything was an indiscernible mash, perfect for his growing body and teeth. Toris let out a small noise from the shift and thumped his hand on her chest and pulled at her shirt again. Hermione, not wanting to reinforce his behavior, continued to ignore his present behavior.

"It's a vegetable. Majestas, don't hit your mother. Tell her what you want." His tone was sharp enough to turn the boys head. Severus crossed his arms, not about to let the pint-sized child outwit him, "Your tears won't save you. That only works for your mother."

Hermione couldn't help but snort and turn away from him, "I don't cry that much." Hermione ignored his comment about it being contrary, "Are we having mash for dinner or are you going to cook something for us as well?"

"What would you like your highness?"

"Not funny. I'm going to feed Toris and change his clothes, I think you got more of your 'experiment' on him than in his mouth."

Severus grunted and turned away to clean up his mess.

oO October 8 2006 Oo

"Severus? I'm going out to get the cake mix did you need anything else?"

Hermione adjusted her coat and purse coming into the living room, the sight before her made her pause, a large grin breaking out over her face.

Severus was sat in his chair, legs propped up, Tabernus sleeping across the top while Toris contently stretched back against his chest fighting valiantly against his afternoon nap. The deep timbre of his father's low voice as he read the storybook in his hand unhelpful. Severus paused tilting his head down just a bit, snorting when his son's eyes snapped open for a brief moment for drooping again.

"We're out of milk as well."

"Noted." Hermione came around the couch to his side running her fingers through one side of his hair, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" It was the first time she would be leaving the two of them alone as planned, without her nearby. She had no fears about leaving the two of them alone but she knew Severus was still coming to terms with the daily responsibilities of taking care of a child full time.

"I'm sure I'll manage." He pressed a kiss to her wrist.

"If you need anything, I'm just an apparation away." She smiled fully and kissed the both of them goodbye.

Severus watched her go, listening for the click of the front door before turning his head back down to the book in hand. Another glance at the boy in his lap and he began reading where he left off.

By the time Hermione would return home, having suddenly realized that she very much didn't like being away from her son. A feeling that crept up from behind and properly thwacked her in the back of the head mid-shopping; leaving her rushing through the store in an effort to get home quickly. Thankfully, she hadn't run into anyone she knew or at least they hadn't seen her. She did see Luna, but the woman had thankfully been too busy staring at something obscure to take notice. She was wound tighter than a clock spring. Her body felt like the slightest touch would set her off like a landmine.

Hermione pushed her way through the door, the expanded bag on her arm a little heavier than usual. She dropped her keys down and pulled off her jacket before retrieving the shopping. A quiet had filled the house and she felt a sharp jolt of worry that had no basis. She made her way down the hall to their living room where she'd last seen them only to find that they were no longer there. She cast out her sense to see where they'd gone and quickly turned to go up the stairs.

Rounding the landing, she pushed open the door to the nursery and felt all her tension melt away. Severus had taken to her easy chair, reclining it back so that it nearly laid flat. His head was turned away from the window and his eyes were closed; their son tucked right under his chin. His small body stretched out comfortably over the vast space his father's chest afforded. Severus' hand, which still took up most of the boy's back rested right over top; his thumb moving back and forth in a slow rhythm.

Hermione knew he wasn't sleeping, though to the untrained eye it would have appeared that way. No, Severus was actually very neatly going through some sort of list in his mind while he let the child take his nap. He had heard her come in and was aware of her stare but to be perfectly honest, he was simply far too comfortable as he was.

Hermione came closer, as silent as she could and pressed a whispering kiss over his cheek.

 _I'll get started on the cake._

 _Do you want me to do anything?_

 _I can manage. Just enjoy your time._

 _Alright._

Hermione straightened up and made a few side steps to the camera that was sitting on the shelf.

 _And Severus?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

There was a small click as the camera finished its picture. Hermione had to hold in her laughter at the series of words he called her through their connection before she made her way out, picture in hand. It was probably the best picture she had taken thus far and she didn't want to risk him hiding it somewhere.


	70. Chapter 69

oO February 2007 Oo

"You've gotten so tall." Hermione pulled the giggling boy up from his crib with a small grunt, "And heavy. Is Daddy feeding you behind my back hm?"

Toris giggled and immediately clung on to her neck, swinging his legs. He always woke happily, whether it was 4 am or 8 am. Thankfully for Hermione, he had chosen the latter and she was already up and dressed ready for the day.

"You want a bath before we get you dressed? Or do you want to come wake Daddy with me?"

Toris happily jumped on her hip and signed for his father, he made a small noise in the back of his throat akin to a babble but didn't actually form anything comprehensible. Hermione wasn't worried, and always encouraged whatever sound he would make no matter how small.

"Daddy it is." A small chuckle of her own turned her on her heel and back towards their bedroom. Severus had gone to bed late, staying up to finish a batch of lotion for her skin. He had been working on trying to make the scars fade even more than they already had but they were still rather deep. The mark on her arm, however, was making rather impressive progress.

Keeping her steps light, Hermione crept over to the bed carefully setting the boy down in her place. Toris crawled his way to his feet before taking a rather impressive leap right over the top of Severus' chest. Hermione winced but laughed at the same time. Severus was less than amused, letting a curse slip through his lips before lifting his heavy head. He blinked his son into focus dragging his arms down from over his head over to capture the squirming body.

"Devilish Mother you have." He settled the boy the correct way letting him sit on his ribs, the scars over his stomach were still sensitive to extreme pressures but otherwise didn't bother him.

"Learned it from you." Hermione grinned and settled down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes when he ran his hand up through her hair.

Toris grabbed his nose, taking hold of his own possibly for comparison. His dark brown hair was starting to curl out rather badly at the ends. Severus had trimmed it the best he could but it was just growing more out of control.

"He needs a proper haircut." He turned his nose out of the boys hold.

"I like it long." Hermione reached up, tucking a lock behind the boy's ear, "Reminds me of his father."

"My hair has never been that curly." Severus let out a deep yawn brushing his own hair from his face.

Toris looked at the both of them with his bright knowing eyes. He ran his hands up through his hair, pulling lightly at the strands, making it worse of a mess than it already was. It wasn't as spiraled as Hermione's but it did have a rather nice wave and a whole lot of body. The color was growing darker with each passing day; leaving only small highlights of ash brown in its otherwise deep chocolate locks. Presently it was starting to curl along his shoulders making his hair chewing obsession a rather easy thing to accomplish.

"He's going to make a bezoar in his stomach if he keeps chewing on it." Severus pulled the hair from the boy's mouth before picking him up under the arms holding him high over his head. The boy squealed and flailed his arms and legs happily.

"Fair enough," Hermione chuckled and reached up tickling his stomach making him laugh even louder. "We can take him to a barber. What do you think bubby? You want to have your hair cut today?" Hermione reached up grabbing his hand while Severus turned him back and forth keeping him well over his head.

"Ah!" Toris kicked his legs and grunt nodding his head, before signing his official answer.

"There's a good boy. How about a nice shower with Daddy while I make breakfast?"

"Ah!" Toris smiled, even more, reaching down to hold onto Severus' arms.

"A family affair?"

"We could all use a good trim." Hermione rolled onto her side taking a lock of his hair into her fingers, "Your ends are becoming rather split and I'm sure mine is no better."

Severus hummed softly and lowered the boy down. Toris jumped on his bottom making the man grunt before he turned to crawl off. Hermione watched him mindfully but the boy seemed to be quite content to explore under the covers for the time being.

"We could go to the muggle one on the little strip next to that cafe I went to."

"Do we ha-ve any muggle money?" Severus jumped and looked up when Toris climbed over his leg.

"I think so, I can check, we should have enough to get his hair cut at least."

"Alright," Severus groaned heavily and made to push himself up, "Did you pick out his clothes for the day?"

"I think you can handle it this one time." Hermione kissed his cheek and pushed herself back to her feet, "I'll make the coffee."

"Blessed be the woman who shares my bed."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head making her way downstairs.

oOo

"What did you dress him in?" Hermione was laughing through her words setting down Severus' coffee.

"He picked it out." It was his only defense, weak as it was. He hadn't wanted to chase the boy for every article of clothing like his mother did every morning.

Toris was sporting a rather adorable one-piece dragon costume. It was green with purple spikes along the back that lead to a tail that bounced behind him when he walked. Toris had pulled the hood up making the ensemble complete. Hermione had no idea where it came from, a lot of the clothes they had received for Christmas last year had been unmonitored and simply put away in the drawers.

"Oh my goodness." Hermione lowered herself down pulling the hood from over the boy's eyes, "Are you a dragon now?"

The boy gave a very nice roar and put his little fingers up into claws. Hermione just shook her head and made a face back, "Better be careful or this lion will eat you up." She wrapped her arms around him smothering his cheeks with kisses, making the boy squeal and flail to get away.

Severus watched the display with a smirk hidden behind his coffee cup. After his first delicious swallow, he let himself fully start waking for the day, "We can put a warming charm on it, the mercury says its 11 degrees."

"Sounds good, let me see if I can find his boots, I think there's still a bit of snow melting away on the sidewalk." Just as Hermione released Toris to do as she'd said, the boots she was going to retrieve came sailing into the kitchen from the hall closet. Hermione caught one as it fell but missed the other. It fell down on the boys head making him whine and put his hands up on the spot.

Severus snorted slightly before setting down his coffee. Hermione, however, didn't find it humorous. She went back down on her knees rubbing the spot with her palm, "Thank you, sweetheart...but Mummy doesn't mind getting your shoes for you..."

Toris let out a soft whine and gave her an adorable little pout but when his eyes caught hers, he felt something else brewing beneath the surface of her words. Severus frowned immediately at his son's thousand yard stare; Hermione unaware of just what he was doing.

Stop thinking.

What?

Clear your mind.

Hermione blinked tearing her eyes away from Toris who no longer looked happy. His little eyes filling with tears as he looked down at his hands. Severus pursed his lips coming around the island just as Hermione looked back, her heart skipping at the look on her son's face.

"What's wrong?"

"He read your thoughts." Severus kept his tone gentle as he could with unaccusing undertones. He had heard her inner fear about Toris exposing his magic in public, something that, he too, was concerned about but had made a plan for such an occurrence. Severus picked Toris up, setting him down on the counter. He pulled the hood back from his head and lowered his eyes level with the boys own.

"Calm down son, look at me." Toris looked at Hermione first, her hidden worry gathering in the corner of her eyes before looking into his father's; a deep hiccup shaking his tiny frame. "Neither I nor your mother, have anything but pride concerning your use of magic. However, with great power comes responsibility. You remember what I told you about that?"

Hermione chewed her lip sniffling slightly, part of her was fighting against the effectiveness of Severus' words. He was just a baby, barely 14 months old. How could he possibly understand everything that was being said to him? She felt Severus brush against her fears; assuring her that his words were, in fact, making an impact. The combination of his verbal instruction and mental reassurance was more than enough to explain to the upset toddler the risk of using magic outside of the house.

"Now, it's not polite to read Mummy's thoughts without her permission. I don't want to see you doing it anymore." Severus lessoned his blow by wiping the tears off the boys face before taking a step back turning his attention to Hermione, "We've got to practice your occlumancy skills again."

Hermione shook her head just a bit looking at Toris. The boy appeared officially remanded and even held open his arms for her to take him. Unable to refuse the little one's offer of comfort, she wrapped him up in her arms resting her cheek against his head. "It's just all so new you know?"

"It'll be alright." Severus ran his hand up her back trying to soothe her frayed nerves.

"I know." Hermione leaned her head back against his shoulder. Toris looked up at the both of them his large eyes looking between their different faces. His mother had recalled the worry that had threatened her and his father's scowl had relaxed into a look of love that couldn't be denied.

'Love you, Mummy.' His little fingers moved in front of his gentle smile. Hermione leaned down kissing them with great reverence. Severus smiled and leaned down kissing the top of the boy's head in a rare moment of affection. Toris settled down under Hermione's chin curling his arms to his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart. So much. Don't you ever forget it." Hermione kissed the top of his head and his cheek before looking up to Severus.

oOo

"One, two, three!" Hermione lifted her arm in time with Severus; swinging the boy out between them filling the early afternoon street with a child's innocent laughter. The boy could barely be contained, exploring the new world around him with great curiosity. So far, he'd found three rocks, mucky snow, an interesting looking leaf and a bottle cap. All of which, sans the snow, much to his displeasure, were stuffed into Hermione's muggle purse for safe keeping. The boy was curious about everything. It was his first real time out of the house since he'd been born and the toddler was making the most of it.

When a car had driven past they had scrambled to keep him from running after it, turning their reprimand into a game of swing the monkey. Toris eagerly took the distraction before his eyes caught on something on the corner.

They had taken the long way around, taking the time to enjoy the day. Severus had amazed the boy with his glamour prior to leaving. Changing only the lines on his face and the color of his eyes so that the toddler wasn't too upset by the change. Toris for his part appeared more impressed than afraid and had covered his face with his hands to try and do the same. Thankfully, he hadn't succeeded.

Severus released his side of the hold letting the boy run a few paces ahead. His eyes watching with hidden curiosity on just what his son would find next. Hermione released her side as well but kept her eyes focused like a hawk for any potential dangers. Aside from the single car, the street was mostly deserted for the day; most muggles off at their jobs in the city no doubt.

Toris continued his little run. His eyes focused solely on the beautiful flowers ahead of him. He could already smell their scents and was eager to know what they felt like as well. He made a good bit of distance between him and his parents before coming to a stop at one of the buckets out front holding daisies. Unaware that the flowers weren't his, he pulled a toddler's handful from the bucket and brought them to his nose.

"Toris, those aren't yours." Hermione's call was echoed by an elderly man's chuckle. The man stood himself as straight as he could, a watering can in his hand.

"That's alright." The man gave a kind smile to Hermione as she lowered down next to her son to try and get him to release the buds back into their bucket. "He can have one if he likes. No charge."

"Oh that's really too kind," Hermione tried to work the flowers free from Toris' grasp before looking down to try and check for a price.

"No trouble, most kids these days don't care much for flowers. Always got their heads buried in those portable phones of theirs." The man came beside them just as Severus closed the distance. He gave the elder man a small incline of his head before looking out over the variety of flowers he had for sale.

"Now, there's a face I haven't seen in a while." The man chuckled to himself before pulling a rather large daisy from the back of the bucket. "Here you are young man."

Hermione smiled despite herself and moved back to let Toris take the offered flower. He did so without a single hesitation giving the man the brightest smile he could possibly make before sticking his nose down into the center.

Severus looked back at the old man having had forgotten just what disguise he had used at which time during his two encounters. The man had nothing but good will flowing through his heart and it made Severus just a bit uneasy to be in the presence of someone so altruistic.

"I take it those roses did the job?"

Hermione looked between the two of them while keeping Toris from wandering into any more flower buckets.

"And then some." Severus felt a swell of pride looking down at the two of them before offering out his hand to help Hermione back to her feet.

"So I can see. She is as beautiful as you described." The man put up his finger shuffling to the right for a moment.

 _You talked about me?_

 _I merely told him your name and agreed to his observations._

 _That's sweet. He's who you got the bouquet from?_

 _Yes._

 _How very brave of you._

 _It's been known to happen._

They both turned back to the man who returned with a single flower in his aging hand. A fully bloomed red camellia. He held it out to Severus with a small knowing grin.

"I'm sure you know just what to do with this, don't you, son?"

Severus took the flower, albeit a tad reluctantly and accepted the pruning shears that he offered as well. Hermione looked between them both for a moment before she felt her hair being tucked behind her ear. Toris shifted at her feet looking up at his parents with curiosity.

Severus trimmed the end before bringing it to rest in her hair. A small sticking charm under his breath made it stay and when he pulled his hand back he offered her as much of a smile as he could produce in public.

"There's a good man right there." The old man pushed himself off of the shelf shifting his bowed stance, "Never let him go."

"I won't." Hermione's heart swelled and she had to resist the urge to kiss the man before her. Instead, she ran her fingers up his chest and over his heart. Severus did his part, taking her hand and brought it to her lips for a faint kiss before letting their joined hands rest down between them.

"Smart woman."

"The brightest."

oOo

"We should do something nice for him." Hermione glanced back at the store though they had already turned the corner.

"Such as?"

"I don't know, maybe we could give him one of your rose bushes, you know the rare ones?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Though the last time I offered something such as that he turned me down."

"We could do it anonymously. You know, leave it in front of his shop one early morning."

"That could be arranged." Severus glanced down at Toris who had taken hold of his finger. Currently, he was jumping over the different color stones on the sidewalk, his flower clutched tightly in his free hand.

"Perfect. Oh, this is it." Hermione tugged gently on his coat sleeve pulling the both of them to a stop in front of a very retro looking barber shop.

Hermione pushed open the old door and was greeted with a bright smile from the girl at the counter. Severus had to pick up Toris to bring him in as he'd found a rather interesting bug by the door.

"Hello, Welcome."

"Hello." Hermione let her eyes wander over the empty shop.

"Is this your first time?"

"Yes." Hermione gave her a kind smile, "Do you do kid's cuts?"

"Of course." The woman at the counter gave a tiny wave to Toris who gave her a look of extreme disinterest before looking back at the flower in his hand.

"First time for him too, I take it?" The woman chuckled softly before pulling out their menu, "I've found that if kids see their parents get a quick cut it makes them a lot less nervous. We actually have a little Mummy and Me special for just that purpose."

Severus turned away looking at the small shelf of toys and books by a few of the waiting chairs. He moved closer out of curiosity only to have one of the books start to come out of the shelf on its own. He made quick to grab it before it was noticed, looking down at the boy in his arms.

For his part, Toris did look guilty but at the same time unable to stop himself from reaching for the book. Severus gave him a warning look before exchanging the flower for the book. He turned back to Hermione who appeared to have sorted everything out.

"So I'm going to go first, the hairdresser said you can sit in the chair beside me and let Toris watch."

Severus nodded and followed her up onto the small platform. He took his seat settling Toris into his lap. The boy was presently more interested in the book in his hands than what was going on with Hermione but eventually, he looked up to the sound of the scissors being opened.

His brow furrowed deeply as the woman moved behind, running her hands through Hermione's hair. He looked up at his father for direction but only found him idly staring off at one of the pictures on the wall seemingly bored with the entire process. Toris frowned more and pat his jaw to get his attention before pointing over at his mother.

"What is it?"

The hairdresser glanced to the side with a small smile watching the boy use his sign language, "He's deaf?"

"No, just not talking yet."

"Ah, well I think it's brilliant you gave him a way to communicate. My sister just had a baby, she's been obsessed with trying to learn how to do it herself."

"It really is helpful. He was able to do it as soon as 6 months."

"Really? That's extraordinary. I'll have to let her know."

Hermione smiled softly looking over at Toris who seemed to have calmed down.

"How short are you thinking?"

"Um, maybe just below the shoulders? Layers?"

"Sounds good, you're hair is really nice, do you curl?"

"No, it's all natural."

"You're very lucky."

"Thank you."

Severus tuned out their small talk, looking down at the book his son had chosen. He rose his brow at the title, _Disney's Lion King_ , before opening it up. Toris had calmed down from his previous concern and leaned back against Severus' chest to get comfortable. His large eyes ran over the words, running his fingers over the print with curiosity. Instead of simply reading the book Severus decided to only read the words that he touched leading the boy through the story in a very broken but educational way.

The hairdresser was nearly finished by the time they made it to the end of the book; having pulled Toris' attention back to her when she turned on the blow dryer to set the product she'd added to Hermione's hair. Toris covered his ears and sneered at the high pitched sound. The blow dryer let out a sharp spark before the breaker in the wall tripped cutting it off abruptly.

Hermione's eyes shot to Severus, who made a small face; shifting Toris in his lap to look at him directly. The hairdresser, Ami, thankfully didn't believe anything to be amiss and simply pulled the plug out resetting the consent. Muttering something about old buildings.

"I think that about does it. What do you think?"

Hermione turned her head, more than happy with the result. "It looks great." Her hair felt light and fluffy instead of a curled mass of mess. The product she'd put in her hair had calmed the curls to a nice wave accenting her jaw and eyes.

"And your boyfriend?" The hairdresser stood away to show off her work.

Severus raised his eyes from the book having missed half of the conversation. Hermione chuckled softly and tilted her head raising her brow but gave him no help on catching up on the conversation.

"She's always beautiful."

"Smart man. Alright, little dragon are you ready?" Ami, pulled the skirt from around Hermione's neck letting her dust herself off before placing the flower back into her hair for her.

Toris let out a soft whine holding the book to his chest unwilling to relinquish it. Hermione chuckled softly, "Come on, I'll read to you while she does your hair."

Toris looked at the woman who was waiting patiently for him to come over willingly. Severus wasn't having any of his attitude and picked him up, transferring him into Hermione's lap.

"Here we go." The girl's high voice caught his attention before she wrapped a rather obnoxiously colored smock around his neck. Toris fidgeted and pulled gently on the smock before Hermione pulled his hands down. She gave him an encouraging smile before taking the book from Severus setting it down in his lap.

"How short are you thinking?" Ami ran her comb gently through the boy's curls being as careful as humanly possible to disentangle the locks.

"I uh, just want it short enough to where he can't put it into his mouth."

"What if we do a nice sweep back? Short in the front but gradually getting longer towards the back."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Let's give it a try," She smiled gently and pulled the scissors from her palm, keeping her body between him and the mirror so he couldn't actually see what she was doing. Hermione started to read the book from the very beginning, keeping him substantially distracted throughout the entire process.

oOo

"Oh, that looks so good." Hermione ran her fingers through the sides of Toris' hair making him shake out his head and push away her hands, "You're so handsome. What do you think Severus?"

Severus hummed softly, "Very handsome."

"I could do yours the same?"

"He says yes." Hermione giggled at the scowl he threw at her but just shrugged it off. Setting Toris down on the floor to shake himself out. The boy did a small spin before trying to grab the hair on his head to bring it to his mouth. It slipped right through his fingers no longer long enough to complete the deed. The boy turned in place making the most adorably confused face as he tried to turn his head to reach. Hermione chuckled under her breath before coming out of the chair with him. Severus took her place looking more nervous than his son had, though he hid it very well.

 _You alright there?_

 _This is highly uncomfortable._

 _You'll survive._

 _The things I do for you._

 _All appreciated._

Hermione smiled and took his previous seat letting Toris sit down on the floor to look through the book at his own direction. Ami attempted to bring Severus into menial small-talk but he was as stubborn as a mule and answered only when necessary. Ami took the hint and turned her efforts back to Hermione asking her polite questions about Toris and whether they were in town for family or if they lived nearby. Hermione answered much more politely than Severus had but was mindful of her answers.

oOo

"That went very well." Hermione ran her hand through her hair enjoying the feel of its new style.

"Toris did very well, too."

"Yes, he did." Hermione smiled down at the 'dragon' who was toddling along between them. Hermione smiled brightly running her fingers through Toris' sorted hair before raising her eyes to an old Mom and Pop bookshop. "How did I miss this?"

"We have plenty of books at home."

"But..."

"Plenty."

Toris had turned as well. Looking into the window, he raised up on his toes to press his fingers into the glass. He looked back at the two of them, his mouth opening.

"Books."

The moment the two of them had been waiting for, for a long time. Clear and undeniable.


	71. Chapter 70

oO May 2007 Oo

"Severus, have you seen my bag?"

"Which one?"

"The black one." Hermione adjusted her jacket again trying to make sure she looked presentable. She'd finally accepted the Minister's offer for employment after a very long talk with Severus. He had encouraged her to pursue her dream of making a difference in the world and soothed away her concerns about being a working mother. It had happened over the course of three very long days and very long nights. Neither one of them speaking about it in front of Toris until a decision was officially made.

Now, it was time for her first day and Severus was already ready to pull his hair out over her frantic preparations. Toris had been steadily growing his vocabulary in the time that passed and was progressively rivaling his mother for words per minute. The boy was as inquisitive as he was loquacious, asking all sorts of questions that Severus had at times found even himself occasionally unable to answer. His current word of choice being, 'Why.'

"Why Mummy crazy?"

Toris was sitting in his high chair eating his oatmeal with a spoon in one hand and his other in the bowl.

Severus smirked at his son's observation but decided for his own self-preservation not to answer the question. He turned his eyes back, watching Hermione go from the hall closet to the study.

"Ah! Found it!"

Severus let out his breath, taking a drink of coffee. He watched Hermione from behind the rim come back into the kitchen adjusting her suit one more time.

"Relax. Everything will be fine."

"I know, I know, I just... it's yeah..." Hermione gave him her bravest smile, coming up on her toes pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'll be home at five if you need anything Molly agreed to help."

"This isn't my first time."

"I know." Hermione pouted running her fingers down his jaw. "Just wanted you to know."

"Noted." He gave her another kiss before handing over a travel mug of coffee.

Hermione thanked him and turned to the ever watching child in the high chair. "Okay sweetheart, Mummy is going to work now, you be a good boy for Daddy." She leaned down pressing a kiss to his forehead, thumbing oatmeal from his cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Love you, Mummy." Toris smiled brightly before taking a nice handful of his oatmeal, bringing it to his lips.

Hermione let out another calming breath looking back as Severus. It was all she could do not to find some excuse to stay, but she knew it was time. Time to move forward with her life. "I'll be home around five."

"I'll have dinner ready."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She came forward giving him one more kiss goodbye before retrieving her bag from the island.

oOo

"This will be your desk, the coffee maker and cantine are down the hall, bathroom on the right. My name is Marine Kien I'll be helping you through your month of training, after that you'll be on your own. Any questions so far?"

Hermione had thousands of questions but nothing that was able to come to the forefront of her mind. She looked down the small row of cubicled desks, each one open to the center walkway. The walls were low enough to be looked over when one was standing and the energy in the room felt pleasantly busy. Hermione gave her new advisor a small shake of her head before moving behind the desk she'd been assigned.

"I'll be back in a moment with your first case."

"Thank you."

She noticed the name plaque sitting on the very edge of her desk and picked it up, smiling proudly at her name etched into the brass. She ran her finger over the initials indicating her position before setting it back down. She glanced over at the other workers noticing a few of the women in the far corner having paused in their work to try and get a look at her. She gave him a kind smile before slowly sitting down in her chair.

Taking a moment to actually take in the reality, she let out a heavy breath and turned to her bag pulling out her fresh journal for taking notes on her training.

She took out her pen just in time for Marine to return with an impressive box of books and files.

"This is your employment manual, basic guide on where and which books to access and ministry appointed mobile. We're part of three departments trying out these new muggle inventions. They're like those red boxes with the little black things inside that lets muggles talk to each other you know?"

"Phones?" Hermione blinked slowly taking the cool of metal around the thin rectangular box in hand. "Where are the buttons?"

"Inside." Marine leaned down flipping open the phone, the screen inside lit up with a dim sort of yellow light and had writing over the bottom. Hermione turned the opened phone in her hand before running her fingers over the flat buttons.

"The instruction manual is here, it will not work in the muggle world but it will help you blend in should you have to go out on business. It has everyone in the program listed inside it. There are about 50 of us who willingly decided to try it. Just don't be surprised if it makes a ringing noise by accident. Some of us are still getting used to having to carry it."

Hermione nodded slowly and pulled the phone closed before setting it aside. Marine continued her fast but informative speech. Something for which she seemed very prepared to give. When everything was finally said and done, she placed a ministry file of litigation on the top of the pile.

"There you are, first case. It's a rather mild one, you're rather lucky, Milly over there got a goblin murder for her first one."

"That happens?"

"On rare occasions. Though now it's mostly ownership disputes, neglect reports and territory rights-" Marine paused as a group of five, three men, two women, came back into the office. They looked rather tired sporting some sort of protective gear and made a point of taking off their equipment on the way to their desks which were situated in the far corner. "and illegal imports. Did you catch him this time?"

"Nah, the Aurors that they gave us were useless! I keep telling the boss that if he wants to catch this tosser we're going to need someone who is actually competent at their job!" The apparent leader, a rather handsome man by anyone's definition, yelled back over the bull pin with a crooked laugh. The others of his team mumbling their agreement.

"Did you at least catch the niffler?"

"Got one, but we think he's trained up a lot of them. Every time we take one from him, he always comes back with another."

Hermione listened intently, watching the leader of the group, who had stripped from his protective gear down to a t-shirt and slacks, come over to them. His bright green eyes widening when he saw that Marine wasn't just standing across the room for no reason.

"Well, _hell-o_ beautiful." The man let out a slow whistle and changed his walk into a swagger.

"Oh shut it, Jax, no one finds _this_ ," Marine motioned to his entire body, "Worth any of their time. Just go fill at your report and go to lunch."

"But surely I get at least a name." He put his hand over his heart pretending to be wounded before turning his smile to Hermione.

Hermione's lip twitched just a bit, he reminded her of Lockhart. Overconfident and somewhat dense using his charm over his wit. Still, she wanted to get along in her new job spurred her on, "Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Be still my heart." He flashed her another full tooth smile.

"Come on _stud_ , you can make her hate you later." One of the women from his team promptly took him by the ear and started to pull him back to his area. Jax laughed and stumbled to follow her, throwing Hermione a wink and a kiss before he was out of sight.

"Don't mind him, he thinks he's something special. If you tell him to leave you alone he will, despite his tough act he's really nothing but an oversized baby in a suit." Marine glanced back at the team settling down to do as they were told before looking back to Hermione, "Your first task for the day is to pull any book pertaining to the proper procedures relating to the capture and rehoming of a bowtruckle that has made its way into snake enclosure at the London zoo."

oOo

"Mummy!" Toris ran down the hall full force. His bare feet slapping against the wood floor.

Hermione smiled brightly dropping her heavy bag down and opened her arms wide. She scooped the boy up, swinging him around before wrapping him tight to her chest, kissing his cheek.

Severus came to the kitchen doorway wiping his hands on a towel that was over his shoulder. Hermione smiled as soon as she saw him and came down the hall into his arms pressing a very eager kiss to his lips. Toris squirmed between them and they broke apart to give him room.

"I missed you both so much." Hermione's day had gone exceptionally fast when she'd been given access to all the books that held all the various laws and bylaws. She had stayed on task through it all and even had impressed her trainer with her ability to retain the information gathered.

Jax hadn't bothered her for the rest of the day, in and out of meetings with other departments. The other staff had taken her out to lunch in the city and she'd been able to make a growing connection between them. She'd been surprised to find that most of her co-workers were either Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs during their time at Hogwarts. To her surprise, no one asked her about the final battle, what it was like to be friends with Harry Potter or the creature she had written her book on. Though the office library did have five copies.

It was a perfect start to her week made even better by the loves of her life waiting for her at home.

"Severus? Why does he smell like bruise salve?" Hermione turned the boys head, much to his displeasure, and leaned in close behind his ear. She pulled more of the boy's hair aside seeing the very faint outline of a bruise that was fading away along the curve of his shoulder and neck.

"Why don't you tell Mummy what your brilliant idea was this afternoon." Severus pursed his lips tilting his head down to urge his son to speak the truth.

"I fell down."

 _He hit the coffee table while chasing that blasted cat._

" _Why_ did you fall down?" Severus kept his tone even but there was a warning hidden beneath.

 _Was he alright?_

 _Startled but otherwise fine. I didn't find the bruise until later._

"Because I didn't listen to Daddy..." The boy pouted his bottom lip, turning his eyes back to his mother. Hermione looked just as upset as Severus, if not more so.

"Why didn't you listen to Daddy?" Hermione wouldn't let those big eyes and puffy lip be her downfall.

"Because...I thought he was wrong..."

Hermione smirked slightly, "If you learn nothing else, learn this." She pointed to Severus' chest, "Daddy knows a lot more than you, that he only wants to keep you safe and that he loves you very much."

Toris raised his eyes to Severus whose face had relaxed just enough for the boy to believe his mother's words.

"Why don't you tell Mummy your new word that you learned today?" Severus didn't really want to highlight his failing at keeping the boy safe under his watch. Truthfully, he had been terrified of what Hermione's reaction would be. But as always, she exceeded his expectations and took the small incident in stride. Severus felt as though he could actually breathe again.

"Lokua...lok...loquacious."

Hermione's brows raised into her hairline and she could have sworn Severus was puffing up just the tiniest little bit.

"Daddy, can I play wit' my paints now?"

"If it's alright with your mother."

"When will dinner be finished?"

"An hour, I had to start late thanks to our little lion tamer."

Hermione snorted softly, "Did you put a charm on the future?"

"Of course." Severus huffed softly and turned away, partially offended that he wouldn't think to do something like that. He moved back over to where he'd been working while Hermione turned towards the kitchen table that was littered with paper and crayons of all colors and designs.

"Wow, you've been busy today." She set Toris down onto his booster seat and picked up one of the discarded papers. "Did he write this?" Hermione turned the paper with the boy's name written largely over the center.

Severus looked up from the cutting board before nodding his head, "I helped. He really likes writing. I pulled his favourite book from the nursery and he worked nearly all afternoon trying to copy the words inside."

Hermione picked up a few more papers while pushing the small jars of finger paints, just big enough for him to stick his fingers into, closer, taking off the lids with a wave of her hand, "This is really good."

"He has trouble with S and R though."

"He'll sort it out..." Hermione sat down beside him and smiled watching him dot the paper in front of him with the paint.

"What are you making?"

"Lion."

"But lions aren't black."

Toris looked up from his paper directly to his father's turned back. Hermione turned her head with suspicious eyes before smirking just a bit. "Don't forget the gray."

Hermione pulled the white over and used her pinky to run streaks throughout. Toris giggled happily and worked his little fingers. When his hands were completely covered he took to painting himself instead of the paper.

"I lion! Rawr!" The boy had plastered all the black on his cheeks making Hermione laugh even more.

"Yes, you are. My mighty little lion cub." Hermione took a small bit of brown paint and put two lines on her face before Toris reached up and grabbing her nose before she could react. She let out a hard sneeze but laughed all the same. She reached back letting her hair down from the tight bun it had been in all day and shook out her hair. Toris squealed with delight clapping his little hands.

"Mummy lion! Rawr!"

Hermione pulled her wand free and pressed it into her throat before lowering her head down closer to his and let out a rather impressive imitation of a real lion's roar. Toris squealed even louder and tried to imitate her sound reaching for her wand.

Hermione pushed his hand away gently but guided the tip carefully to his throat. The boy went still for a moment before Hermione gave a little nod. The boy let out a mighty scream that transformed almost instantly into a roar, his eyes wide with wonder.

Severus turned back towards them with a small smirk hidden in the very corner of his pressed lips. When Toris noticed that he was watching he turned his head and let out another mighty roar and Severus could only shake his head. He was in a den of lions. Surrounded and completely outnumbered.

oO September 12 2007 Oo

"Granger, have you filed those acquisition reports from the east end?"

"Yes, I put them in the director's box this morning."

"Excellent. Did you find the house elf reclassification proposal I left on your desk?"

"Yes, I'm just getting around to looking at it." Hermione shuffled a few more papers on her desk. She had steadily moved up the ranks of normal grunt worker to proposal advisor. The position two steps below director. None of her co-workers had been all that surprised but Jax had pretended to be hurt that she hadn't wanted to become a 'chaser' like him. Hermione had had enough chasing in her lifetime, to even possibly consider taking a position such as that, and when she briefly explained that she was, in fact, _the_ Hermione Granger, he'd left it alone.

All in all, her work life was a pleasant experience. Busy, but productive. She truly did believe she was making a difference in the lives of not just magical creatures but those who cared for them as well. It had left her rather pleased with herself for the past few months and she had definitely shared her mood with Severus; who of late was starting to become just as stir crazy as she had been.

Only being able to work on his personal projects when Toris was napping had left him very little time to himself. Something he was most certainly not accustomed to. He had done very well up until now, but Hermione knew he was wearing thin. She took every day off with Toris, spending the entire day with him leaving Severus time to tend to his garden or hide away in his lab. Toris hadn't seemed to mind all that much, greatly enjoying his undivided time with his mother. He was growing by leaps and bounds and Hermione couldn't have been prouder.

With his second birthday coming, Hermione had completely forgotten all about her own. Instead, she spent her time trying to convince Severus to let her throw a small party in their home. His defense to oppose was weak and he knew it. She was slowly wearing him down, but a man like he needed finesse. Her normal head forward Gryffindor wont was having no effect on the man at present and she had suddenly switched to more Slytherin like tactics mid-argument and left him speechless and suspicious.

Letting him do as he pleased while still moving forward with her own plans was her present strategy and was set to be victorious so long as she could keep him out of her head. Not an easy feat by any means.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised."

A long forgotten drawl raised her head from behind the mountain of paperwork walling off her desk. She leaned back to take in the smug look of her former childhood enemy, curiosity in her brow.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Finishing my paperwork on my new house elf staff for the manor." He held up the file with a small smirk, "I take it you're the one who put the 'freedom' clause in there?"

Hermione leaned back slightly, "Do you have an opposition to it?" Her tone was sharp and obviously ready to defend her position on the matter.

Draco just grinned and put his hands up in mock surrender, "I know I look like him, but we are very different beasts." He sat his paperwork on top of her many stacks. "I actually came here to ask you if you wanted to have your birthday party at the manor."

Hermione would have fallen down had she not been sitting down. She blinked slowly for a few long moments, her jaw opening and closing twice before she gathered her wits. "Why?"

"Well, as you know, my wife is friends with the former Weasley girl and she's been wanting to do something special for you your birthday. Something about bringing you back into the world and all that. Says you've been holed up ever since you had your kid, that _none_ of us have seen, by the way."

Hermione noticed him eyeing one of her framed pictures that sat right under the lamp, there was no space for it to be anywhere else. Hermione sighed heavily and picked up the picture handing it over to the blond.

It was from the day they had covered themselves in paint. Both she and Toris were happily making a very impressive lion impression into the camera. Opening and closing their mouths in their triumphant roars.

"Man, Gryffindors start young."

"You're one to talk, I do remember your daughter's rattle resembling a snake."

"Family heirloom." Draco returned the picture before leaning back with his hands in his pockets, "So party yes or no? It's the big 2-9 only one more year before you're officially 'old'"

Hermione made a small face but said nothing for a few long moments adjusting the picture back into its place. She looked up into Draco's face trying to discern any hidden motives before finally just letting all the wind out of her sails. "Alright, but only because Severus desperately needs out of the house and to socialize with adults again."

"How's that been?" Draco couldn't picture his godfather as a parent, even though he'd been somewhat parental with him. He always had that wall that said, doomed all who enter here, around his neck.

"It's been good, surprisingly good, he's actually been a wonderful father."

"Surprising given that he never had one."

"I think that makes him all the more loving."

"It's not always that way." Draco scratched the small bit of stubble on his chin, it looked like he was attempting to grow a beard but his hair was simply too light to have any real impact. "So yes?"

"Yes, I'll let you throw my birthday party."

"Excellent. I'll send you the details here, that way Severus can just relax and enjoy it."

Hermione gave him a thankful smile. She hesitated for just a moment before finally letting her words of appreciation slip through. He just waved her off and made his way back out.

Jax slipped over the wall of her cubical then, leaning heavily on his arms with a wide grin on his face, "So who's this Severus?"

Hermione jumped and spun around in her chair, her glare mightier than Severus' in that moment, "Jax! What have I told you about that?!"

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself." He wiggled his shoulders just a bit, "So?"

"Someone who would very much give you nightmares for the rest of your life should you make me add your name to my do not like list."

"You actually have one of those?" He had heard rumors, silly office gossip that kept the days from dragging one into the other. He pushed himself up, suddenly a little worried.

Hermione reached into her drawer pulling out a random black book that she often took notes in, "Don't test me, Jax."

"Message received!" He put his hands up before ducking back down.

Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head, oh the rumors that would surely start now.

oO October 8 2007 Oo

"Oh just look at how handsome you are." Molly was on her knees in front of a very uncomfortable looking Toris. Hermione had decided not to have the birthday party at their house after all. Letting Molly host it at the Burrow instead. It was a lot easier for everyone in the long run. Well, all for one. Hermione pet the top of Toris' head.

"He looks just like his father." Molly stood finally releasing the two-year-old to hide behind Hermione's legs warily eyeing the other children who were all happily playing in the center of the living room. "Except those beautiful eyes, he's got your eyes, Hermione."

Hermione gave her a kind smile before looking down at the tot hiding behind her legs. "I'm just glad he's healthy." She pushed his hair from his eyes and offered him an encouraging smile. "Don't you want to play bubby?"

Toris merely shook his head and held on tighter to her pant leg. An echo from just outside signaled the arrival of Hermione's parents who she'd sent Severus to retrieve. It was only their second time traveling by magical means and they both looked rather sick to their stomachs from the portkey.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione waved from the doorway stepping aside to let Molly and Arthur pass to greet them. She didn't miss Severus attempting to slink away through the side entrance of the house but decided to let him be. He looked well over grumpy.

Hermione smiled back from the porch pulling Toris up into her arms to wave hello. The birthday boy didn't want to corporate however and wrapped himself around her neck. Hermione just chuckled and rubbed his back as she waited

"Hey princess, oh, look at him!" Her Father smiled brightly and pulled the both of them into a hug. Her Mother joined the hug but placed her kiss on Toris' cheek.

"He's gotten so big."

Hermione smiled and turned just a bit, rubbing his back, "This is your Grandma and Grandpa. You haven't seen them in quite some time."

"Too long. We've decided to move back."

"That's wonderful but what about your practice?"

"We're making the arrangements now, it'll be a little while but we really miss you and Toris."

"That's really wonderful Dad but Toris is big enough to portkey now and I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Nonsense Princess, you're our baby too. There's nothing in this world we wouldn't do for you."

Hermione smiled brightly and tried to hand Toris over to her Mother but Toris wasn't having any of it. He was well overstimulated. The sound of people and kids playing inside, all the faces looking at him.

"Oh my, looks like Tori needs some space." Molly smiled coming around the small family, "Hermione, why don't you take him to see the fairy garden. I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Author and Molly kindly brought her parents inside distracting them with small questions while Hermione looked down into her son's face that was hidden in her throat rather tightly. Heeding Molly's advice she stepped down off the porch and out into the cool evening air.

 _Severus where are you?_

 _Kitchen._

 _Can you come to the garden, please?_

Hermione had walked around the side of the house meeting Severus along the way.

"What's wrong Majestas?" Severus could instantly feel the tension wafting from his son. He reached for him, peeling his little arms from around Hermione's neck.

"Molly said he might be overwhelmed."

"Let's have a look." Severus took his chin as he settled him against his chest.

Hermione pursed her lips holding onto Severus' arm that held him. Watching him use his gift on someone else, especially their son was oddly exciting. The fact that he could see into their son's mind and discern any problem gave her such a calm.

"He is, in fact, overwhelmed." Severus cleared his vision and pulled the boy's head down against his chest looking down at Hermione. "I told him that everyone was here to see him, that they were simply excited. That they meant him no harm."

"He thought they were going to harm him?"

"No, he picked that up from me." Severus tried to make a joke out of it but his delivery was deadpan as ever. Hermione gave him a wary grin before looking at Toris who seemed to have calmed down substantially.

"You ready to go back inside bubby?" Hermione held his hand giving him a kind smile. "Mummy and Daddy will be right there with you." She kissed the back of his hand and relaxed at his nod.

"You want down or do you want to be carried?"

Toris signed to be carried and Hermione rubbed his back before turning them back towards the house.

oOo

"Hello, Ron. How've you been?" Hermione had to invite him, it was his mother's house after all. They'd been doing alright, exchanging letters, meeting for lunch every now and then. Presently he was shoving a sweet into his mouth. He'd grown a bit of a scruff along his jaw and quite a rather large stomach, no doubt from the sweets he was shoveling into his mouth. Currently working with George at the shop, he'd been doing very well for himself and his daughter, Hellen, born just a month after his marriage.

"Good, you know busy." He waved over to Alicia who was happily chatting with George and Ginny. "Babies and all that." He took a drink of juice before looking over to where Toris was sitting on the floor protected between Snape's legs while he spoke with Draco. They'd just finished giving the boy his gifts. Albus, James, and Seraphina were sitting across the small space playing with one of the toy trains he'd been given, having given up on inviting Toris to play with them. The birthday boy had only taken to one gift, a stuffed snake that Draco had gifted him.

"Looks a bit lonely doesn't he?"

Hermione felt Ron push away from the wall to go join Harry and his father, unaware of the little seeds he had dropped in the darkest place in her mind.


	72. Chapter 71

oO April 2008 Oo

"This isn't about you!" Hermione came stomping after the man who had attempted to avoid her by going to their bathroom.

"How is this not about me?" Severus' voice had lost it's calm about 30 minutes ago. Their shouting shaking the house on its very foundation. He spun to face the woman on a warpath.

"You're a great father Severus, you are! Don't you shake your head at me!" Hermione followed him around the vanity. "This is about Toris! You saw him at his birthday party! He didn't want to play with any of the kids there. Not even James who is closer to his age than anyone!"

"No love lost there." The man growled grabbing the tie he'd come for before coming back out.

"Severus! A name does not carry a predisposed behavior pattern!"

Severus snorted and pulled his hair back from his face before starting towards the stairs.

"Get over yourself! The past is the past!" Hermione knew when she'd let her tongue get the better of her and the explosion of their beautiful dresser was the victim. She shielded her head from the debris before lowering her voice just a touch. "Toris needs to be with kids his own age, he needs to socialize."

"Maybe the reason he didn't want to socialize is because he's well over them in all areas." Severus held onto the banister snarling his words, "The dribbling bucket could hardly say his name let alone carry a conversation! Toris is far beyond any of those children."

Hermione let out a deep sigh and came around following him down, "That's not the point! He needs to play, share, learn with other kids."

"We do all those things." Severus turned towards the study still not willing to stand and face her toe to toe on this issue.

"Severus! You need a rest! You've been caring him non-stop since I started work. You're tired, I can tell." Hermione followed him in her hair just as wild as her temper.

"And leaving him in the care of a woman who managed to raise 3 out of 8 children somewhat decently is the best you have to offer?"

Severus lost his desk for that one, and a rather nice chunk of wood smacked him rather nicely on the back of his head before he managed his shield charm.

"She loves him! That's all that matters!" Hermione was seething, her vision red around the edges. She recently learned that Ron had married out of wedlock with the nurse from his rehab center. Their daughter, Hellen, born just a month after they tied the knot. Something he had failed to mention on various occasions,"Well we can't very well send him to pre-school now can we?!"

"Why not? He'd be the teacher of the lot in one day!"

"You know why we can't do that. You know!"

"Because he'd be great!"

"You know that's not the reason. Don't act stupid, it's not a look you can pull off!"

"I know, my hair's black not red."

Hermione snarled and went over to her desk. "We can't send him to a muggle daycare and Ministery daycares must have the signature of both parents no exceptions! I can't very well walk in their with your name on the paper, can I?!" She threw a file on top of her desk, roughly tearing out a paper. She turned it towards Severus showing him his official certificate of death, "You're dead! To the entire wizarding world! Dead. Do you understand what that means?!"

"Surely there are children without both parents."

"That's not the issue. You know glamours won't work if you went to pick him up. The school is protected just as much as Gringotts. You don't want Moly's help and you can't very well walk in there as you are and claim to be the father who's supposed to be dead!"

"Can't your _mate_ Shacklebolt fix it like he did the birth certificate?" Severus volume had lowered but the spite in his tone was thicker than Basilisk venom.

Hermione slammed the paper down pushing herself around the corner. "No, Severus he can't. Hiding a record is a much less problematic than trying to _forge_ a record from a system that was designed to _protect_ children from possible abduction. He could lose his job! He's already being petitioned for another vote. It would be irresponsible to do something as big as this now." Hermione was standing toe to toe to him now. Her head back and her chest out.

"Mummy? Daddy...?"

Both of their heads turned in unison. Toris stood with his blanket and stuffed snake tucked under one arm. His eyes were filled with tears that spilled down his sleep flushed cheeks.

Hermione moved first, falling down in front of the boy pulling him close to her heart, unaware that the silencing spell she'd placed around the toddler's room had fallen away when she turned their dresser into toothpicks.

Severus felt his entire life flashing right before his eyes, everything, all at once. Crashing down with insurmountable force, right there in the fear in his son's eyes. A fear he had vowed never to be the fault of. Everything, everything in his life had brought him right where he was, at the wrong end of a spell he could never uncast. It wasn't just Majestas that looked back at him in that moment. No, he could see himself, clear as the tears rolling down the boys face. Despite all his progress, all that he became, he truly was, and would forever be, a coward. He could never escape the pain that would forever live in his heart.

"Why...why Daddy crying, Mummy?"

Hermione was doing her best to stay strong in the face of her heartbroken child. Her own heart ached for everything that she had said, all the words she could never take back.

"Is he sad because he dead?"

"No...no sweetheart, Daddy's not dead... he's not dead..." Hermione could barely speak through her tears. All the emotion that had built up through their fight crashing down over her heart sending it straight to her feet as though it were being crushed by a boulder. "Daddy's right here with you and me...right here, always..."

Toris looked over his mother's shoulder. The look on his father's face at that very moment would forever be in his memory.

"Daddy not there..." Toris sniffled, a deep noise sounding in his little chest, "Mummy...Daddy gone..."

Hermione's head turned so fast her neck actually popped. Her eyes going wide as the last of the black smoke disappeared into thin air.

oOOo

"Mummy, why you mad at Daddy?" Toris looked up from his place beside his mother, the latter who hadn't slept in the weeks that had past, barely able to eat, her eyes dark and her face thin.

"I'm not mad at Daddy." Hermione wrapped her arm around Toris, her eyes already filling with tears. "Why do you think I'm mad at Daddy?"

"Daddy said he can't come home because Mummy is mad at him."

Hermione's brow twitched and she shifted her son onto her lap looking straight into his little face. The boy had been anything but happy over the past few weeks. Just as she, he had woken in tears asking where Daddy was. He would spend most of his play time going through the house as if he were searching for him. Hermione couldn't stop him, she didn't have the heart to. She would simply watch him go round and round, trying to keep her tears from falling.

When she'd work, she'd taken him to Molly's. The woman had tried to reassure her, but every day was much the same. Toris would sit in the window with his favorite book in hand, the one Severus would always read to him before bed, and stare listlessly out of the window. Waiting for his father to magically appear.

"When did he say that?" Hermione sniffled and pushed her tears away rubbing the little boy's back to keep him calm. It was the only thing that worked as of late. He had even taken his father's spot in the bed as he'd been unable to stop crying in his own long enough to rest.

"He comes in my dreams. He says, says he loves me, that he misses me but he can't come home."

"You tell Daddy, he can come home, he can always... _always_ , come home." Hermione lowered her head down, her body shivering with tears that pushed past everything she put in their way. She felt Toris' arms come around her head and knew he was trying to do what his father did when she was upset. She smiled ruefully pulling the little boy under her chin.

"I love you Toris...I love you so much." She kissed the top of his head and brushed his cheeks with her thumbs. Oh, how he had his father's face.

"I love you, Mummy." He turned his head down curling his arms around her as much as he could.

oOo

"I really do appreciate this Molly. You don't know how much it means to me."

"It's all going to be fine dear, now don't you worry. Everything will work out for the right, it always does."

Hermione nodded and sniffled pulling out a pouch full of galleons. "Please, I want you to take this...I know looking after child-"

"I'll have none of that." Molly pushed the pouch back towards her, noting the small tremor in her hands. "I do this because you're family. That's all. I don't need anything from you. Now, why don't you take that and get something for yourself or Toris? You both could use a little treat right now."

Molly gave her an understanding look gently patting her ashen cheek. "Now, I'll see you at five alright?"

"Thank you, Molly, really...thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it. Now off you go now." The elder woman guided Hermione towards the floo holding out the pot for her to take. Hermione looked one last time to Toris who lay resting against George wrapped up in one of Severus' jackets. The boy had absolutely refused to leave without it and had cried himself into an exhausted sleep before coming. George shifted the boy on his hip giving her a thumbs up.

"De-department of magical creatures."

oOo

"What are you doing there Toris?" Molly had just him that day, a nice reprieve for the toddler who didn't seem to be getting on with James or Albus. The two brothers often left him on his own to play their own games with Toris equally ignoring their invitation.

"I look like Daddy." The tot had a wide variety of muggle markers, something Harry had left there for his sons to play with many months ago.

Presently, the boy was standing in his shorts, having tossed away his shirt and the jacket George had shrunk down to fit him, much to his grand amusement. He held a red marker in one hand and a black one in the other and was presently trying to draw four lines over his little rounded stomach. His left forearm arm already colored, mostly black, with some indiscernible pattern that may have been a valiant attempt at a snake.

"What's all this then?" Molly kindly pointed to all the red lines over his chest and legs. Long red scribbles that seemed to be specifically placed by the boy.

"Is Daddy's stripes. Daddy has lots of stripes..."

"Stripes? Like a tiger?" Molly's brow was worrying just a touch, she'd been a mother far too long not to be able to speak toddler.

"Yeah, but Daddy not a tiger. Daddy a lion, a big black lion." He paused in his task raising his arms over his head to accent his point. "He eats you up if you bad guy." Toris seemed satisfied by his stomach and started reach around behind him. "Daddy has lots of stripes on his back. He says they don't hurt anymore. But I think he lies."

"Why would you think that?" Molly kept her tone calm, but her eyes were shining sadly for the man whose life was still a rather large mystery to the rest of them.

"He sits funny sometimes. And he kinda does this." Toris paused in his work hopping on one foot.

"Limp?"

"Yeah, that's the word." He nodded very matter of factly.

"I see." Molly picked up the miniature frock coat, "Why did you want to be Daddy today?"

"Because Mummy's sad. Daddy comes to see me but he doesn't see her. I wanted to be Daddy so she can be happy again."

Molly put her hand to her heart, this boy, this angelic boy, was more than anyone could have ever expected. It was already clear to her that he had his mother's heart and his father's strength.

"I see."

oOo

Severus pressed his face into the pillow. He could smell her, feel her tears, still damp, under his cheek. He had watched them come and go, every morning and every evening for the past week. When she would turn out the lights, all but one, the hall light. It shone out through the glass beside the door as if it were meant to be a runway, a pathway home.

He hadn't meant to be gone as long as he had. He hadn't even meant to leave that night. He had run blind, not the first time in his life, but surely the first time in nearly three decades. He had wound up somewhere so far away even he needed a map to discern his location.

He slept when they were awake and moved while they slept, he knew this because of the connection between him and Hermione was always at odds end. At first, he thought she was occluding, and rightfully so, but when he was able to bring some semblance of order to his fragile mind he had realized the truth.

He knew he could have simply apparated home from where he'd gone. He knew it down in the deepest part of his mind. The reason why he hadn't, had visited him in his dreams every night since. The pain of his mistake, to leave, only compounded with the time that passed. A fear like no other having settled inside him.

It was such a silly argument, truly, so asinine. He did respect Molly, he did. But Ronald's behavior at their son's birthday party had left a bad taste in his mouth. What's more was that Hermione had taken to his side over the situation. He wasn't a jealous man by nature but he wasn't so easy to forgive either. He would never, ever, forgive him for nearly killing her the day he was supposed to be helping her. That day would never come.

Pushing himself up from the bed he moved to the bathroom. The house was empty as he knew it would be until 5 o'clock. Entering the house had been his first big step. Moving through looking at the things that had changed.

The sadness that filled the air of the house was undeniable. His desk had been repaired and cleaned. Sitting there waiting for his return. Their dresser hadn't been replaced but the clothes that had survived had been placed neatly into bins along the wall. Toris' room was clean and looked as though he hadn't been sleeping there for some time.

Severus looked like death, his own reflection in the mirror made him sneer. He'd made the decision to come home, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face what he had done. He decided to start with a shower and a change of clothes.

oOo

"What's going on Britannica?"

"Not now, Jax..." Hermione didn't even look up scribbling something on the paper before her.

"Just thought you should know that they issued a storm warning and the boss said we could go home early if we want." The man's smile had faded when Hermione barely registered his words. "Did you have lunch today?"

Hermione sighed heavily and lowered her pen. "Are you my keeper now?"

Jax furrowed his brows, he'd given her some space unable not to see something was going on. "Not your keeper, just a friend. Look, do what you want, everyone else is headed home."

"Thank you, Jax." Hermione lowered the edge in her tone turning to give him a small smile. "I'll see you Monday then yeah?"

Jax threw her his famous smile, "Yeah, Monday." He pulled away from the wall and started the process of getting his stuff to go home.

It wasn't until the final lamp in the office went out did Hermione finally release the breath she'd been holding. The entire department gone for the day she finally allowed herself to release.

The sob came silently at first. Slow molten tears rolling down her face until she found herself unable to hold back. Hands shielded her face from the man who made his way quietly down the row. It wasn't until they were standing just inside her little area did she finally register someone else's presence.

"Crisse, Harry!" Hermione hiccuped and hastily swallowed down a sob causing a rather painful hiccup. She tried to wipe away her tears but there was no way to hide.

"Sorry," Harry looked down at her with kindness but he knew he could never calm the ache in her heart. "Come on, let's go home."

Hermione shook her head, "I've... I've got work to do."

Harry pursed his lips and came around her desk taking her arm gingerly. "Nothing that can't wait. Come on." He pulled her up from the chair as she continued to compose herself. He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist.

Hermione rested her head against him as he walked her out. When they made it to the elevator her throat finally released enough for her to speak. "Who snitched?"

Harry chuckled and pushed the button for the main floor. "No one, I just know you."

Hermione smiled just a little and relaxed to the feel of his love for her. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Harry gave her a hug and let her just relax against him as they made their way up.

oOo

"You don't want to try it? It's Daddy's favorite you know?" Hermione offered out a bite of gratin with green peppers and chicken.

Toris shook his head pushing her hand away. She had made him one as well minus almost everything that made it worth eating. Basically just rice and cheese. He still had an aversion to anything green.

"Alright, bubby." Hermione sat her fork down and ran a hand through her hair. The storm was raging outside. The sound of thunder and the flash of lightning shaking the house.

Hermione had managed only a few bites herself before giving up. Deciding to eat it for lunch tomorrow she pushed herself up from the table moving over to the island.

Toris looked down at his own plate before giving it a shove hard enough to send it over the entire expanse of their table and onto the ground where the sound of its fall was overshadowed by a deep roar overhead. Hermione jumped from the force of the thunder before turning to look at the mess of the broken dish on the floor. She bit the inside of her cheek containing her own temper at the deliberate mess her son had made before looking at the boy's scowl.

She said nothing simply grabbing a towel from the kitchen sink, she could have cleaned it magically but she didn't trust her control at present. As she was leaning down to clean up the mess she looked up into her son's face one more time.

"Mummy no eat, I no eat."

Hermione completely deflated and she sniffled softly into the back of her hand. How could she possibly be mad? He had been so happy to see her when she'd come to get him, showing off all the 'stripes' he had made and how well his father's coat fit on him. She had tried to feel comfort in what he'd done but she knew he could only feel her sorrow at the loss. Her mind was a constant mess, she had tried and tried to sense out where he'd gone, but all she'd received were the tiniest snippets of trees. Other than that, it was quiet, it was odd to feel just as it had been to become adjusted to having someone constantly in her thoughts. To find him not there, simply vanished, had left her just as confused as learning how to accept him in her mind.

She sniffled and pushed the tears back tossing the soiled towel into the sink. The storm continued to rage outside, but it was nothing compared to the storm rolling through her heart. She glanced over at her son who was giving a very good impression of his father. Arms crossed, brow low, the only thing that his father didn't have was the little pout of his bottom lip and those bright chestnut eyes. She turned back to the island picking up her bowl and made her way back over to the table.

"One bite for you, one bite for me, one bite for Daddy, okay?"

Toris nodded his head and relaxed his arms. Hermione gave him a wary smile before taking a tiny bite onto the end of her fork, the toddler took his bite without a fuss, even the diced pepper, and watched her with hawk-like eyes as she took an adult-sized bite for herself. As she made to get another small bite onto the fork she paused.

"One for Daddy." Toris took hold of her wrist and tried to push it further into the bowl. Hermione let him do as he wished and let him put it up to her own lips. It was a bigger bite than she could possibly eat but she did her best.


	73. Chapter 72

"Toris what are all these?" Hermione had drawn a bath for the both of them, something she was sure would relax them both well enough to get some rest. Now, her son was standing before her in faded marker lines from head to toe. He'd shown her only a few on his leg when she'd picked him up but seeing him like this made her stomach churn. He was overly observant and apparently had her proclivity for retention as well.

"They're my stripes. Like Daddy."

Hermione went quiet then slowly turned the boys left forearm. Her scar shining in the lights of the bathroom with his tiny hand in her palm.

"Oh, baby, you don't want stripes like Daddy." Hermione couldn't look away from the black mark on the boy's arm, her heart torn in every direction possible.

"You got stripes too Mummy."

Hermione curled her lips biting down hard. Taking a moment to collect herself, she turned her eyes up to the innocent face of her child. How could she possibly respond to that? How could she ever tell her son what she had been through?

"You're right... come on... let's get in the bath." Hermione stepped into the water carefully, a towel still wrapped around her. When she settled down into the murky water she banished it away to the wrack. Toris bounced on his toes right in front of her while she held him partially above water. The color from the marker easily dissolving away. When the boy tired of his bobbing, he crawled into her lap sitting down. His eyes traced the line that curled over her shoulder.

"Do stripes hurt Mummy?"

Hermione pulled his hand gently to her chest resting it over her heart. "They can, yes." She couldn't lie to him.

"Do your stripes hurt?" His little fingers gingerly touched the groove on her shoulder while looking up into her face.

"Sometimes..." She watched his hand trace the line down into the water before drawing back to look down at his own chest.

"Will I get stripes when I get bigger?"

"Oh, I hope not sweetheart." Hermione kissed the top of his head pulling him just a little closer.

"If I do, will you still loves me?"

"Majestas Toris Granger, there is nothing in this world that you could possibly do that would make me stop loving you."

Toris smiled softly and leaned out of her hold trying to doggy paddle his way to the little basket of toys they kept for his bath time.

oOo

"You can't sleep in the jacket. You'll get too hot." Hermione was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to get the boy into his proper night clothes. Toris, however, had other plans; including screaming at near ear-piercing levels.

Hermione just shook her head and picked him up around his waist, log carrying him into his room. The boy kicked and screamed sending a few of the decorations that lined the shelves around the top of his walls flying across the room. When that didn't work, he conjured a very impressive representation of his father's animagus that Hermione swiftly dissolved.

"You're not going to win, young man. I've been doing magic well over the years you have walked this earth."

Toris let out another scream striking out hard. His tiny stone-like fist hitting the fragile dip in her back.

Hermione instantly went down. Her left leg buckling, she fell down hard on her shoulder while she struggled to make sure Toris didn't get injured from her fall. The odd angle and the sharp corner of the dresser knocked the air out of her lungs and she had to release the boy who had by some miracle landed safely beside her.

"Mummy?" Toris was instantly calmed, fear making his tiny voice tremble. He stood looking down at his mother who lay groaning on her side.

"It's okay... Mummy's okay..." Her words came through clenched teeth and shallow breaths. Her back pulsed making her left leg jerk. She managed to slowly push herself up into a seated position allowing her to take enough air into her lungs to speak. "It's okay baby, it was an accident."

Toris' eyes were so wide that she could see all the white around his iris. She didn't need to read his mind to see the guilt that was running through him. Hermione reached out walking the little boy closer and pushed his hair back to see his face, "Mummy's okay."

Toris shook his head back and forth unable to articulate exactly what he was feeling. A new set of tears filled his eyes and his low cry wrapped around her heart. Hermione let the boy collapse against her coddling him against her chest.

Unable to stand or move in either direction at present, she merely held the boy, whispering words of comfort softly into his ear. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to grow quiet and when he had Hermione shifted his head seeing that he had cried himself asleep.

Carefully, Hermione laid the toddler onto his back and slowly started the process of getting him dressed. When his pajamas were fully in place, she let him sleep while she tried to get back on her feet. Her back sparked and jolted like electric fire, making the process extremely difficult, but with enough perseverance, she was able to make it.

Once there, she summoned her wand from the bathroom and cautiously lifted Toris by spell to her bed. Using the walls and the banister for support along the way, she managed to sit herself down on her side and gently laid Toris to rest on his father's pillow.

With Toris safe and secure, she summoned the small jar of salve they kept in the bathroom and set to work on rubbing it into the throbbing nerve. As the magic started to get to work, she turned her eyes towards the heavens, begging, pleading for Severus to come home. She couldn't do this all on her own, she couldn't.

Hermione summoned one of his jackets from the closet and laid it out in the space between her and Toris. A small adjustment had her curled up into a small ball around him and the jacket.

oO April 30 2008 Oo

Morning came to the sound of earth trembling thunder; waking both Hermione and Toris with the loud crack of lightning that sounded as though it fell right overhead.

Hermione groaned, having spent her sleeping hours locked inside countless nightmares that had dissolved one into the next leaving only the pain and fear behind. The child next to her seemed to have fared marginally better having wrapped himself inside Severus' jacket while he slept. He pushed the chest of it aside as he slowly sat up, his hair wild and sticking out in every possible direction. When he saw his mother, he crawled closer lightly patting her cheek.

Hermione opened one eye then the other blinking the tot into focus before realizing that there was no way she was going to go back to sleep. She offered him a sleepy smile and lifted her arm for him to crawl under.

Toris happily crawled closer pulling the jacket with him. He set it on top of Hermione before crawling down underneath with her snuggling into the small cavern of black silk and soft lavender and sage that was his father. Hermione let out a soft sigh and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to sort it out the best she could.

"You hungry bubby?"

Toris shook his head nuzzling up closer. He pulled some of her hair into his mouth with his thumb lightly sucking on both. Hermione let him be for the moment and gently ran her hand up and down his back beneath his shirt.

They stayed that way for a long time, Hermione partially dozing in and out in what Molly had affectionately called a 'Mother's Nap'. Not fully awake but not resting either. It let her body relax but kept her mind open to any possible disturbance. Toris for the most part simply laid still his eyes closed while he listened to his mother's heart.

oOo

The afternoon saw the two of them in the study. The storm outside had nearly turned day to night and had only seemed to have grown stronger. The rain was coming down in hard pelting waves with the occasional hailstone thumping against the integrity of their windows. The ground had nearly turned to swamp land from the amount of rain and Hermione had fearfully gone down into the cellar to check that it hadn't flooded.

To her great relief, everything was as it should have been, and she'd returned back upstairs to an eager Toris who was excited to practice his writing. Hermione led him into the study and transfigured a small writing desk next to her own out of an old paperweight. Toris' mood had started to lift from the night before and he was more than eager to show his Mum what he'd been practicing.

Hermione smiled and set out pencils and crayons and a nice stack of paper for him to practice with before taking to her own desk to finish the speech she was set to deliver on Monday. It was hard to believe that ten years had passed, though she rationalized that for her, she had only truly been through five. It would still catch her off guard at times. Seeing Harry, Ginny, Neville and even Ron all seemingly at peace with everything that had happened. It wasn't until recently when she'd started to work on her speech did she truly realize that she hadn't actually dealt with all that had happened that day.

With a glance down at Toris who was happily occupied. A bowl of dried fruit and a sippy cup of milk, should he get hungry, and his paper and pencil in hand, working on tracing the letters of his name that she'd dotted out for him to follow.

Her eyes lifted up looking over to the far side of the room. Her shoulders lowering just the smallest fraction. How many days had she wasted behind her desk with Severus watching or reading just behind his own? She shook her head harshly not allowing herself to fall down that rabbit hole. She let out a small huff and straightened herself up looking down at her half-finished speech.

oOo

"Mummy, what does W-A-R spell?"

Toris looked up from the paper that had slipped from the desk above and onto his own. It showed a picture of three people in the center, all of whom he recognized, or at least he thought he did. The one in the center looked a lot like his Mum and he was sure he'd seen the two boys as well. When his Mother didn't answer, Toris carefully climbed up onto his own desk holding onto the edge of hers to keep himself steady, "Mummy?"

Hermione's head had fallen to the top of her desk, pen still in hand in the up and ready position. Her head was turned away from Toris but the soft purring noise coming from her slowly rising and falling breaths made the boy all the more curious. He reached out as far as he could, patting the back of her head with his tiny hand.

Hermione jumped and shot straight up, her eyes wild and frantic. Toris likewise was startled and let out a small cry as he lost his footing on the desk he was standing on. Thankfully, Hermione was quick to react grabbing him by his arm before he met a nasty end on the wood floor. Heart pounding she moved around the edge gingerly helping him down. Toris didn't appear all that upset by the incident.

When Hermione sat back into her chair she groaned loudly into the hands that covered her face. Toris watched her closely before picking up the paper again. He made his way to her leg gently tugging on her shirt to get her attention. When he had it, he held up the paper and asked his question again.

Hermione looked at the example program trying to think of a way to answer his question. A mild thought skirted past the back of her mind and she wondered if Severus had been faced with all these impossible questions when he was alone with him.

"It spells war."

"What's war?"

"It's... it's something very bad."

"Is this you?" He pointed to her picture in the center.

"Yes, bubby it is."

"Was you bad?" Toris' logical reasoning was very keen but he still had the ignorance of a two-year-old.

"No, Mummy was on the good side. We fought the bad guys."

"Did you win?" Toris lifted up his arms and Hermione picked him up settling him on her lap.

"Yes, we did."

"Did Daddy fight too?"

"Yes, he did."

"Was he good guy?"

Hermione smiled woefully, tucking Toris' hair behind his ear. "Yes, he was. One of the best." Hermione looked over his head, shuffling a few papers aside before pulling out another page from the program. It had a list and pictures of all the Deceased Order of Merlin Recipients.

"Here he is." Hermione pulled the paper down for her son to see. Severus was listed at the top, right next to Dumbledore under the Order of Merlin First Class Recipients with Mrs. Malfoy being the only other to receive such a high award under the category.

Toris pulled the paper closer looking intently at the still picture, his eyes filling with wonder. "What does this say?" He pointed to the heading at the top of the page.

"Fallen Heroes."

Toris pursed his lips not understanding the first part of the phrase. His eyes looked down at the others who had been awarded recognition.

"Daddy's a hero?"

"Yes, he is." Hermione smiled softly kissing the top of his head.

"Are you a hero?"

"That's what they tell me..." Her smile faltered for just a fraction of a second.

"Can I be hero too?"

"You're already my hero." Hermione pulled the paper from his hand lifting him up to stand on her thighs. She gave him a full smile, something she hadn't been able to produce in a very long time before pulling him down into a tight hug.

oOo

"One more, Mummy." Toris had taken to feeding Hermione. The woman herself had felt too anxious knowing what lied ahead. She'd taken Toris' nap time to really put effort into her speech. Allowing the child to sleep in his father's chair in the study had helped to keep both he and she, relaxed. She'd brought down his snake and the jacket. The boy had put up no resistance to resting, having eaten a very heavy lunch. That in combination with the little nest she'd made for him in the chair had put him out for a grand total of three hours. Enough time for Hermione to finish her speech and clean up the house somewhat.

When he'd woken, they'd gone to the living room, reading books and playing with Tabernus who was remarkably not at all bothered by the thunder or lightning. They played until Hermione's stomach had growled loud enough for Toris to hear which had prompted them to go into the kitchen.

Hermione chewed her leftover roast beef watching Toris watch her. He'd taken to feeding her about halfway through when he noticed she was picking at her food more than eating it. Toris had done his part, clearing away his carrots and mashed potatoes in a flash before taking to the task.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Hermione swallowed down her bite, wiping the gravy from where he'd missed her mouth with her finger.

"You no get up 'til plate clean, Daddy's rule." He reached back onto her plate picking up another chunk of beef placing it onto the spoon. Hermione could only grin as he raised it back up towards her mouth. She took the bite without protest taking a spoonful of what was left of his corn and pushed it into his mouth. They watched the other as they chewed.

"What would I do without you bubby?" Hermione gave him his last bite while he chased the last chunk of meat around on her plate. When he finally got it into his hand he didn't bother to place it on the spoon and offered it instead palm up. Hermione took the bite in her fingers taking it into her mouth before wiping his hand clean. Toris opened and closed his hand before dropping it right back down into a bit of gravy that had pooled in one corner of his plate. Hermione just chuckled briefly before turning her head towards the white wall of ran that continued to pelt the house.

Another loud clap of thunder made Toris jump and he raised his head towards the ceiling. Hermione rubbed his arm gently, trying to keep him calm. He'd been doing remarkably well thus far, only whimpering from time to time but never hiding away. She'd been terrified of thunder and lightning when she was a child and she was just grateful that some traits weren't genetic.

"You want to sleep with Mummy again tonight?"

Toris nodded his head eagerly before taking the last slice of his bread into his mouth.

oOo

Hermione walked the hall of their home, her son resting on her shoulder. He'd put up another fight just before bed, refusing to change into his pajamas. She'd fought him only halfway, making him put his pajamas on then wrapped him up in the jacket. The storm had only increased in its power throughout the day and Hermione was just thankful that they didn't have any muggle electricity as it would have surely been knocked out by now. She'd heard glass breaking from outside sometime in the early evening but hadn't gone to check. She could only assume one of the apple trees they'd planted had broken a limb and crashed down on the old greenhouse.

However, given her past, Hermione had been unable to relax from the sound. Even as she paced the bottom floors between the back and the front door, she had her wand in her hand. The wards around their house felt undisturbed, but she knew her sense wasn't nearly as sensitive as Severus' and with him gone, she would take no chances.

When she turned back from the kitchen, another bolt of lightning lit up the world outside and she could have sworn a shadow formed just outside the window beside the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, the blood in her veins running cold. She held Toris tighter to her chest and pointed her wand towards the door. Another flash of lightning confirmed her suspicions and she could easily make out someone standing just beyond the safety of her locked and warded door.

 _Hermione._

Her breath caught in her chest as the voice she'd been waiting to hear graced her inner thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat as she came to stand in the center of the hallway. Her eyes wide and focused on the door.

 _Severus?_

 _Hermione...may I come home?_

 _You can always, come home, Severus._

 _I'm here...at the door._

Hermione's chest nearly collapsed with the air that left her lungs in one fell swoop. She nearly dropped her wand to the floor in her rush to get to the door. She pulled the locks free and as soon as the latch was released a large gust of wind blew it open slamming it back against the frame.

"Severus!"

"Hermione."

Hermione would have jumped if she'd been able to, instead, she dropped her wand to the floor and wrapped her hand around the back of his head pulling him down into a harsh, teeth clashing, kiss. After which, she pushed him away and slapped him hard enough on the chest to make him wince. She was so conflicted by everything that she could only pull him back again wrapping her arm around his shoulders, clinging tightly to his drenched coat. Toris whined loudly on her shoulder. The wind was blisteringly cold and the sound that the house had muffled had tripled.

"Daddy!"

Severus wrapped them both up tightly in his arms even with Hermione hitting his side between bouts of relieved sobs. He kissed the top of his son's head with reverence, cradling it with such care.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," Hermione spoke between the choking noises that came from the back of her throat. She looked up into his face only to see the same pain that she had seen on her own every morning since he left. The wind chilled them instantly to the bone and she knew they couldn't stay out there any longer. She stepped away long enough to get herself back inside, letting Severus close the door. Once the lock was in place, she wrapped herself back around his shoulders hiding her face into his neck. Toris likewise wrapped himself around his arm clinging to him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again." Hermione trembled as her breathing started to calm down. Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers, her fist against his side accenting her point very clearly.

"I missed you, Daddy, why you go so long?"

Hermione sniffled looking up into his face. She could tell it was hard for him to articulate his reasons to their son but she also knew he had to try. He had to truly believe he was the man she saw him as.

"Because... sometimes...even the strongest people you know... break... crack...and...and it's hard for them to put themselves back together again." Severus' eyes shone with tears that could not fall but his words reached deep, "And sometimes...it takes a little time...to realize where the missing piece has gone..."

Hermione sniffled and leaned her forehead into his as he lowered his head down.

 _We still need to talk.._.

 _I know._

 _I missed you so much._

 _I missed you too, every hour, every minute._

 _Please don't ever leave me, Severus please, promise me..._

 _Never again. I promise._

Hermione opened her eyes to those dark endless golden flecked onyx. She pressed another kiss, much more gently this time, to his lips and slowly stepped back taking his hand tightly in hers.

"Come to bed."

oOo

Hermione didn't sleep all night. At least not consciously. Toris had taken up Severus' chest sprawled out and completely out for the count. Hermione stayed pressed to his side, her arm resting over her son's back and her leg latched over Severus'.

Severus was officially not moving in any direction. Someone that was becoming problematic in the early hours of the morning with mother nature knocking on his door.

He and Hermione had spent nearly all night speaking through their connection coming to a resolution over their previous dispute and even taking to the root of the issue.

Severus had taken the first step and Hermione had met him halfway. Their agreement, a longstanding slow integrating process to bring him back into the world. Majestas would be able to go to preschool pending the assistance from Molly and Severus would have four out of the seven days of the week to himself to do anything that he wished.

 _Hermione?_

 _Mm?_

 _I really need to get up._

Hermione lifted her heavy head from his shoulder blinking somewhat dumbly into his face.

 _Why?_

Severus pursed his lips and shifted his hips slightly. Hermione stared at him for a very long ten seconds before her brain thumped into gear. She smirked slightly before untangling herself from his side and gently pulled Toris down onto to the bed. Severus grunted softly, stiff from having laid prone all night and made to get up before a low whine tore at his heart.

Toris had woken from the shift and was reaching out from Hermione's hold towards him. Severus felt a pang in his heart and reached for the boy's hand.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Toris whined louder and pulled free from Hermione's hold clinging tightly to his arm. Severus looked at Hermione but she was absolutely no help. She just shook her head, telling him that he'd been that way ever since he'd left.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Majestas." Severus didn't very much want an audience but the boy's soft whine and his tiny fingers clawing into his arms made his choice for him.

With a small grunt and a rather loud pop from his aging back, he lifted the still sleepy toddler up to his chest. Ignoring Hermione's sleepy grin as she pressed herself back down into the covers he carried the tot with him.

To Severus' relief, the boy fell back into a light sleep against his shoulder and his deed was without an audience. He came back from the bathroom and took a moment to truly appreciate the sight before him. He had missed waking to the sight, he hadn't truly appreciated until it was no longer there.

He came around his side of the bed and carefully sat down. Hermione hummed and rubbed his thigh before shifting to make room for him again. As he settled back down he shifted Majestas from his shoulder down between them. The boy, so much like his mother, clung tightly to his tank top curling into a tight ball. Hermione rubbed his back and sighed heavily.

"The storm seems to have gone." It was meanless small talk, all her sleep clogged brain could produce. Her eyes almost too heavy to keep open.

Severus leaned over running the tips of his fingers over her eyelids. "Rest now."

oOo

The day had taken on a rather somber tone. Though the sun that shone overhead made the world seem unnaturally cheery and bright, the disastrous remains of what had been left behind had been expansive. Their entire property was a massive tangle of tree limbs and other random debris from the neighborhood surrounding them. They had worked their way out, slowly. When Hermione had come across the broken sign of the flower shop owner Hermione had felt a sadness in her heart and made a silent promise to herself to go and check on the kind man's shop when everything was all said and over.

Their old greenhouse was partially collapsed and had taken the better part of the afternoon to clear of water and destroyed plants. Hermione had been sad to throw her black magic rose bush onto the pile of unsalvageable plants but she knew there was nothing that could be done. The other two greenhouses had weathered the storm well enough, only the outsides were coated in debris and were easily cleared away.

Toris played in the various mud holes but kept Severus in his sights at all times. Moving after him every time he would take to a new area. Hermione too had stayed close, not because she feared he'd leave but simply to feel his presence.

 _I'm taking Toris to the ceremony tomorrow._

 _He's only two-years-old._

 _Severus, we can't keep this from him, better now, than when he's older. He needs to know._ _Why, why his father is a great man_

Hermione brushed her brow looking over the top of the pile of debris they were piling up to burn.

 _He needs to know why his father is a hero._

 _And his mother._

Hermione tried to give him a brave smile before turning her head towards the boy in discussion. He was happily sat inside a rather nice mud puddle splashing and taking up handfuls of mud only to splatter them back down. The shadow that had fallen over him, seeming to have lifted.

 _He told me he wants to be a hero._

It was Severus' turn to turn towards the boy, his son. His dark eyes watched him so intently, yet so gently. The hardness of his face did not mirror in his eyes. Toris smiled up at him brighter than the sun that shined down onto his face before turning his head back down. Pulling up a hand full of mud slowly turning the small pile of goo into the form of a small but very might looking lion. He continued this process three more times creating all sorts of animals to play and splash in his little wet-world.

 _I think, the world can expect great things from him._


	74. Chapter 73

oO May 2 2008 Oo

Ron stepped through the silent field of stone. His eyes looking straight ahead. The flowers in his hand shone brightly under the sun. Shining like a beacon throughout the otherwise whitewashed space.

His feet led him where his mind had taken him many nights before. Down the same well-worn path. His head tilted back against the glare of the statue that stood with its back to the sun, its wings folded tight. The Angel's face shadowed, looking down into its open hands.

He had been there so many times, too many to possibly count, yet still, it hurt. It hurt deep down inside his soul, like a thorn that could never be pulled out. A rose bush with beautiful deep red near black roses, her favorite, had started to wind its way up the stone beneath obscuring all but the date that stuck in his mind every day, every year that it would pass.

He knelt down before the stone laying the flowers along the soft earth. A small sob gathered in his throat as he placed his palm flat against the date, _September 23, 2003._

"I've become a good man. You'd be proud of me. I know you would." His voice was soft, barely a whisper over the wind that rustled gently through the trees. "I've done all I can...to be the man you would have needed. The man you would have wanted..."

Ron licked his lips slowly, releasing the tears that burned down his freckled cheeks. "I should've been there, you know?" He shook his head slowly lifting his eyes to the hidden name beneath a fully bloomed rose. His finger reached up underneath very gently tracing the first letter of her name. "I was a fool, completely selfish. You told me so, but I didn't listen. I couldn't hear you..." He nodded his head taking a shaking breath, "I didn't want to listen...but I knew...yes...I knew because you were always right." Ron pressed his head lightly against the medal embedded into the stone, the metal cool against his fevered forehead, "The brightest witch of our age... brilliant, kind... compassionate..."

Ron let a deep sob run through his frame slowly lifting his head away, calling back the flowers that dared to hide her from. "I know now, I could never have made you happy...I know...but it still hurts..." His finger looped through the 'o' tracing the angled engraving like so many times before. "I will always love you, in some way, you were my first true taste of what love should feel like. I'll never forget it...Hermione..."

oOo

"Ron." Ginny frowned giving her brother a rather hard shake of his shoulders.

Ron snorted and jumped awake blinking his eyes dumbly. "Merlin's pants Ginny!"

"We're here." She motioned out the train window to the platform that was the starting and ending place of all Hogwarts students. Ron groaned softly and kicked out at Harry who was laughing while pulling on his alma mater robe over his pressed suit and tie. The red trim and gold Gryffindor crest glimmering in the low lamplight of the cabin.

"You fell asleep about half way through mate." Harry chuckled and tossed the man's robe into his lap.

"Put that on, they're going to come get us any minute."

"Right..." Ron rubbed his face. He'd just shaved that morning trying to put his best face on for the cameras that were no doubt going to flashing all over the place. His eyes rolled over the empty seat, the one seat that hadn't been filled when they'd boarded the train.

Harry ran a hand through his hair messing up the neat part Ginny had placed for him. The love of his life huffed and made to straighten it when a knock on the cabin door turned their heads. It slid open a moment later and a bright looking young girl stood in place. She gave them each a kind confident smile before looking down at her clipboard.

"They're going to start the parade of Hero's in 5 minutes. Mr. Potter they're going to want you up front of course. Once you walk from the station there will be carriages waiting for you. They'd like for you and your wife to take the first one. Mr. Wealsey you and your wife will take the second."

Harry nodded his head slightly adjusting his glasses. However as the girl pulled back, apparently finished, to close the door his brow furrowed. "Has there been a change?"

The girl looked down at her clipboard flipping through the papers therein. "A small change that will hopefully be sorted by the time you arrive."

Harry nodded his head looking at Ron for a brief moment. "Alright, thank you."

The girl smiled again and closed the door. Though it wasn't long before it was thrown open again.

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

Harry and Ginny laughed good-naturedly as Neville stepped into the compartment. "Pretty wild right? All this scheduling and stuff. Did you just meet Kandence?" Neville flicked his thumb over his shoulder referring to the girl who had come to give them information.

"Looks a lot like-"

Harry cleared his throat cutting Neville off. The man glanced down at Ron who was slumped back down on the bench staring over at the name plaque, that had been added to help everyone find a seat, was presently empty.

"Right, I'm going to guess you got the first carriage."

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Third, though they said we may have to make a slight change, they said they'd let us know."

"Feels a bit weird doesn't it?" Harry glanced outside to the amassed people waiting quietly outside.

"Not really, I mean I work here now." Neville chuckled brightly, "Though it is nostalgic to be back on the train."

"Two minutes!"

"Come on, we better get in line." Neville leaned back out of the cabin waiting for Harry, Ginny and Ron to preceded him, once they had he fell instep feeling Luna come up from behind to take his hand.

oOo

"You alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, just can't help thinking what Hermione would have thought about all that." Ron peeked out from behind the curtained stage. The first half of the presentation was to be given by the minister leaving the rest of the keynote speakers in the back behind the stage.

"She probably would have thought it pompous and well over the top." Harry chuckled quietly shifting on the balls of his feet.

Kandence came up beside them, a soft smile on her face, "Once Shacklebolt has finished, Mr. Potter they're going to have you award the late Order of Merlin Recipient, Mr. Malfoy has agreed to accept his mother's on her behalf. They're going to have him come up to the stage so just stay where you are alright?"

Harry nodded his head taking his speech notes from his pocket and thumbed through them.

"After that, Mr. Weasley you'll join Mr. Potter on stage and help to read and ring the bell in honor of the fallen fifty."

"Got it." Ron leaned back slightly glancing out the curtain again. He found his father sitting with his daughter and wife right behind Ginny, second row from the front but found his mother's absence a little disheartening.

"After that, Shacklebolt will come back out to give his speech about what it means to be a true hero. At that time, Mr. Weasley you're free to join your wife in the audience. Any questions?"

"What if I want to stay?"

"You're more than welcome to stay backstage." Kandence gave him a kind smile tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Harry's words were almost completely drowned out by a round of applause that signaled it was time to move forward in the program. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders letting Kandence lead him to the stage entrance for his introduction.

With a final calming breath, he stepped out onto the podium. The hall erupted once more into a little more than just polite applause. However, Harry kept his gaze straight ahead, taking Shacklebolt's hand firmly in his.

"Stay strong Harry." The elder man gave him a firm squeeze on his shoulder before stepping back to the chair that had been placed in the back. He gave a small smile to McGonagall who was doing her best to keep her face strong. Shacklebolt gave her hand a small squeeze before turning back around to listen to Harry's speech.

"My name, is Harry Potter. I am standing here before you today. For many reasons. Though the main reason I am able to stand before you at all is because of something you are all by this time are well aware." Harry paused shifting to the next card. He glanced at Ginny who was sitting in the front row with his two sons.

"The love and subsequent sacrifice of my mother, Lily Potter." Harry glanced to his left where the grey tapestry that hung downshifted from the Hogwarts crest to his mother's face. Her portrait taken from her picture from her time during the first Order looking out into the crowd in black and white. "Her willingness to sacrifice her life for mine that night had set into motion all that followed." Harry took a slow breath, "Not many know this, but the night of the battle, I went into the woods, alone. Ready to die. I stood before Voldemort himself and using the resurrection stone faked my own death. What even less of you know, is that there was another. A mother. Desperate to bring her own son home that night. It was the same love, a mother's love, that saved me. Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of Draco Malfoy, lied-" Harry paused looking out at Draco with a strong sense of respect and admiration. The tapestry on the right fluttering with a rather impressive looking portrait of the woman herself. "She lied, to the most powerful dark wizard of our time. It was this act of bravery, this moment, that I was able to survive." Harry pulled the small box that had been placed under the lectern and opened it. "So today, we officially recognize, the strength, the courage and the sacrifice of Narcissa Malfoy, with the Order of Merlin, first class."

A round of applause broke out through the hall as Draco stepped up onto the small stage. He clasped Harry's outstretched hand before being pulled into a tight hug. The flash of camera bulbs capturing the moment.

After their brief embrace, they turned, shoulder to shoulder, red to green, holding either side of the black velvet case. Once the pictures were taken Harry pulled Draco into another hug that finished with a firm handshake and the blond made his way back down to his seat. The sound of applause still thundering through the hall.

Shacklebolt rose as Harry returned shaking his hand and leaning in close to his ear.

"Well done Harry, well done."

"Thank you, sir."

As the applause started to come back down Shacklebolt took Harry's place to finish giving out the awards that had been decidedly chosen long after the dust had settled.

Harry sighed heavily as he came back behind the curtain, his hands shaking from the nervousness of it all. He had petitioned personally to award Draco's mother and had pushed to be the one to award it though it was traditionally the minister's job. He was relieved by the amount of applause from the crowd, finding not a single person unable to appreciate what he'd done.

Ron gave him a small thumbs up from the chair he was sitting in. Harry shook out his hands and took a seat down beside him. "I can't wait for this to be over." Harry ran his hand down his face with a heavy sigh.

"Very well spoken, Mr. Potter." Kandence gave him a small kind smile. She shuffled through the papers on her clipboard before holding out two papers, one for each of them. "These are the names they'd like for you to read, one then the other back and forth."

Harry lifted his hand taking the paper with his name on it. He passed Ron's copy over before running his eyes down the list. So many young lives lost.

The both of them read through their names with personal reverence before Kandence tapped their shoulders bringing them back to the entrance of stage.

A heavy weight settled over the crowd as the bells they would be ringing was placed on either side of the lectern.

Harry and Ron stepped out, their lists in hand. Ron took a steadying breath as he took his place behind his side of the lectern looking out at so many familiar faces. So many he hadn't seen in the years that had past.

Harry cleared his throat glancing around the enchanted ceiling. Dark grey banners hung throughout. Smaller than the ones on either side of the stage.

"Today marks the tenth anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Where the boy he lived fought and won against an evil that threatened to tear our world in two. As in all great battles, there are always great sacrifices. Today, we shall remember the fallen. Lost but never forgotten.

Which each chime of the bell, we send our thoughts and prayers to those who have gone before us. May we never forget their heroic sacrifice that made it possible for all of us to stand before you here today."

Harry swallowed thickly looking to Ron for one long moment. He gave him a solemn nod of his head his wand at the ready to send the chime. Ron took a slow breath turning his eyes down to his list.

"We shall start, with the fallen fifty."

oOo

Hermione panted as she jogged up the path leading to Hogwarts. No small feat with a softly whining child on her hip. It had taken nearly all morning to calm him down well enough to apparate with him and convince him that his father would be waiting when they returned home. Her mind drifted back to a late night conversation that she'd had with his father.

 _"I don't want him going to grow up in a world where everyone believes his father to be dead."_

 _"It's better this way."_

 _"Better for who Severus?"_

 _"It's better he knows me as the hero they all claim me to be than the coward who was too afraid to die."_

 _Hermione reeled back as if he'd physically slapped her. "Tha... that's what you think you are?"_

"Woah! Stop right there miss!"

Hermione carefully skidded to a stop as two Aurors who had been guarding the carriages, stepped into view; their wands out and at the ready.

"Please sir, I need to get into the castle."

"Sorry, the castle grounds are closed today for a special ceremony." The Auror who addressed her looked far too old to have ever remembered her.

"I know, I meant to be giving a speech." Hermione shifted the boy on her hip trying to pull out her wand for identification.

"Hey now, easy." The other guard came just a step closer, his eyes warily looking at Toris before down at Hermione's arm. "Nice and slow yeah? What's your name?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She swallowed thickly holding out her arm instead for the man to retrieve the wand himself while his partner picked up a list from one of the tables nearby.

The Auror pulled her wand from her sheath and cast a small spell over the wood before offering it back. Hermione took it into her palm putting her arm back under to support Toris.

"She's on the list. Keynote speaker. You were supposed to be on the train young lady."

"I know, I know, I got a little caught up." Hermione gave him a small grimace of a smile glancing down at Toris, "Please is there a way to contact Mrs. Weasley, she's supposed to watch my son..."

"We can get her out without disrupting anything. Come on." The older man offered out his hand motioning for her to follow.

oOo

"Lavender Brown, aged 18." Ron paused pulling the clapper back. The bell rang deeply through the entirely silent hall. The banner that hung over her remaining family fluttered softly as it changed from grey to red with her face presented in the center.

"Colin Creevy, aged 16." Harry pulled the clapper but he couldn't raise his head, he didn't dare look out into the faces of his family. Each ring of the bell weighed heavily on his heart. Each resounding ring echoing straight into his soul.

oOo

"This way Ms. Granger."

Hermione hurried up the long winding pathway to the courtyard. Toris had gone quiet taking in all that there was to see. His eyes large with wonder. He toyed with his mother's firestone necklace that she'd let him wear for the day. Something she had originally planned to wear before the boy took extreme interest in it.

"Majestas listen to me okay?" Hermione kept her voice low as she took the steps, using his first name to let him know she was serious, "No matter what I say about Daddy today, you know in your heart what is true." She flicked her eyes down looking directly into his own. Trying to send him her thoughts. That his father _wasn't_ dead, that he was very much waiting at home for him and that he would _always_ be there for him. "You're going to have to stay quiet okay?"

"Yes, Mummy." The boy had received her thoughts, but he hadn't been able to send his own. He pulled the stone of her necklace into his mouth suckling on it lightly.

"Ah, Hermione! Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry Molly. Truly."

Both women paused looking up as the sound of the largest deepest bell in the bell tower rang out. The sound ringing out seemingly endless across the entire world.

"It's alright. Come here, big boy." Molly reached out gently pulling Toris from his mother's hold.

"Be a good boy." Hermione pressed a kiss to Toris' head and ran her hand through his hair. She'd tied it back for the day but it was hard to deny that face. Toris nodded his head and laid his head down on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. The woman, who was escorted by not one, but two well-dressed security led her back down a small corridor.

The guard that had escorted her turned her down another pathway, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the two guards standing just outside the great hall.

"There's a lot of security..."

"There's been threats made. Nothing really substantial, but we don't want to take a chance." The man gave her a tight-lipped smiled, "This way."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip glancing back one last time before following him down. The hall echoed with the sound of another strike from the large bell, thus far Hermione had counted 45. Her heart went out to everyone that it was rung for.

"Here you are, now this opens to backstage, the event coordinator, Ms. Manuiichi will explain everything you need to know from there.

"I'm so sorry for all of this." Hermione gently took his hand, she had recognized the last name on his badge, Wroxton. She'd seen that name before, on the fallen fifty list. The last name.

The man pursed his lips and raised his head to the last gong. Hermione could see a tear welling up in the corner of his eye and gently wrapped her arms around his neck in a comforting hug.

"Thank you." The man gently hugged her back before stepping back a step to compose himself. The man swished his wand over the lock and silently pulled it open. Hermione gave him one more glance before stepping through. She felt the wards wash heavily over her as if she'd just walked through a waterfall made of air. Her presence was instantly noted by a girl, who quite frankly could have been her younger sister.

"You must be Ms. Granger." The young woman, barely 19, offered out her hand to which Hermione took. She smiled and gave her hand a gentle shake before turning back towards the entrance of the stage.

Harry came down the small steps first rubbing his eyes under his glasses. It was actually Ron who saw her first. Stopping as if he hit an invisible wall right at the bottom step.

"Merlin Hermione where have you been?" Harry saw her next. He kept his voice low but his surprise was still clear in his tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. Toris didn't want to leave the house with me."

"Did Snape come back?"

"He did, the night before last." Hermione let out a slow breath smoothing down her suit.

"He left you?"

"Where did you get that?" She pulled at Harry's outer robe looking at it curiously, completely ignoring Ron's question. Just as he was about to respond Kandence, their personal event coordinator, came up from behind holding one of the robes in hand.

"Sorry, here you are Ms. Granger."

"Thank you." Hermione slipped it on while curiously looking out through the small part in the curtain, her eyes searching for Molly. Her eyes searched through the crowd before she spotted them in the last row, closest to the great hall doors. Toris looked to have calm, nestled in Mrs. Weasley's lap.

"How much have I missed?"

"A bit, Shacklebolt is just going through what it means to be a true hero." Ron slouched back against the wall crossing his foot over his ankle.

"After that, it's all you." Harry paused watching his friend chew her bottom lip. "Are you sure you can do this Hermione?"

Hermione adjusted the robe over her shoulders taking a deep breath. "I think so."

 _I need you so much right now, I don't think I can do this._

 _You're strong. There's nothing you can't do._

 _I'm stronger with you._ Hermione lowered her head down taking a calming breath as she pulled her speech from her pocket.

 _I love you._

 _I love you, too._

 _Always?_

 _Forever._

"This is you." Kandence put a guiding hand on the small of Hermione's back leading her to the small stairs that led to the stage. The girl gave her a sad but comforting smile before Hermione took her first steps.

As soon as the glare died down her eyes found Draco's, his head was partially bowed but he looked up at her the moment she stepped out. He gave her a solemn nod and took hold of his wife's hand. Her eyes sought her son next, finding him watching her now, his large eyes missing nothing.

"You can do this." Shacklebolt took her hand leaning in close to her ear to whisper his encouragement. Hermione gave him a short nod her jaw working. She took her place at the lectern setting down her notes. When the tapestry to the left fluttered she couldn't help but pause looking at her lovers face printed in black and white against the cloth. He looked as she remembered him to be, hard-faced and tight jawed.

Clearing her throat, she straightened herself up, standing tall against all her fears, all her doubt, her pain at what she had to do to keep the man of her life safe.

"Today we bring honor and remember a man who, thanklessly, saved countless lives. A man, without whom, I could not stand before you today. A man whose sacrifice and hardship went unnoticed for decades. Moving forever behind the scenes. Playing the part that he was assigned but did not deserve. A man whose strength and perseverance came from such deeply rooted pain. That no one could have ever understood." Hermione sniffled wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eye. She tried to conjure the good memories, all those little moments that were often forgotten. Her eyes looked to the very back row, her son's eyes watching her with such focus, such raw power.

"This man, was not a man anyone here would have ever come to like. He was cruel and bias. Casting his judgment wherever it suited him at the time. He walked these halls with a hard sense of internal justice. Playing his part well, until the very end." Hermione looked out over the crowd pausing at Draco's bowed head. "But this man, was a man of unwavering honor, loyalty and above all bravery. He took the responsibility of his role with insurmountable fortitude. Completing tasks that no one should ever be asked to take. He took lives, yes, but he saved countless others, at the risk of his own. He stood before evil itself, knowing that his life, his life, was never meant to be saved. That he, like so many others, was slated to die. He did not run, he did not hide, from what faced him. He stood proudly before his executioner, even as the life drained away from his body. There in that moment, revealing all that there was, and all that had ever been, to the one whom he risked his life for every day. Truly the bravest of us all." Hermione raised her head and squared her shoulders looking out at only one. Her son. "Sever-"

The loud thump of the great hall's door lock coming free disrupted the entire proceeding. Many in the crowd turned towards the sound, with Minerva and Shacklebolt slowly coming to their feet as another of the locks popped out of place.

There was a collective breath, Aurors stationed at the sides slowly raised their wands and everyone else stared with confusion as the last lock fell out of place.

Hermione couldn't even fathom what would happen next. It was something that she would never have expected in all her years on Earth. As the doors swung open, a single man stood center. His dark head bowed for only a moment before raising directly into her soul.

What happened next could only be remembered in a series of flashes. The bright light of cameras and spells rebounding in all directions. Hermione faintly could recall hands taking her by the arms as she tried to run down the aisle but the feeling was quickly forgotten as she ran.

She had made it only halfway, she was sure when a bright flash like no other made her skip a step and her heart tumble out of her chest. Her throat opened and she screamed. Screamed for the man that had started to fall before her.

This couldn't be real, this was a dream, a nightmare. This couldn't be her reality.

The next moment a large force pressed everyone and everything back. Hermione had no choice but to shield her eyes. When the piercing silence that came when all the commotion around her faded out to nothing but a thumping heart.

She lowered her arms down and felt as though she'd stepped on her own heart that had surely been sent out of her chest with its forceful beating.

A fairly large shield swirled around where he'd fallen. Its beautiful blue light having pushed all those in a six-foot radius rather harshly onto their arse. Her son's cry pierced through the fog and Hermione found her feet again.

The world tilted sideways at the sight that greeted everyone when the shutter flash of light died away. Hermione was nearly there when a faceless man stood in her way.

"Toris!" The man tried to hold her but there was nothing to stop her; a swift palm strike to the man's jaw quickly moved him out of her way. Harry and Ron scrambled to keep anyone from firing at her back. Hermione could only see one thing, her child.

Toris lied still, his body trapped under that of his father's. His tiny head held in the man's lax palm; his eyes closed. The necklace had fallen to the floor from around his neck the stone shining brightly in its activation.

"Toris! Toris! Let Mummy in! Lower the shield!" Hermione fell to her knees pressing her hands along the shimmering wall that kept her from her son. It sparked and burning electric shot up her arms though she felt nothing.

Logical thinking had left her. She pounded her fists against the wall screaming his name with such power that there wasn't a mother in that room who couldn't understand her pain.

Toris let out a soft whimper turning and twisting under the immense weight that pressed down on him. Partially trapped under Severus' shoulder, his body having fallen at an odd angle, the boy let out a low whine as he tried to take in air. Severus' hand slipped from under the back of his son's head as the boy pushed his way out. Toris turned his upper body into his father's face.

"Hermione." Harry grabbed her shoulder pushing her wand, that had been taken from her during her brief scuffle with the Aurors that had blocked her path, whom she had sent flying over the chairs, leaving Harry to scramble to keep the others from attacking his best friend.

"Daddy...?"

Hermione barely thought about anything other than getting to her son and Severus. She pressed her wand into the shield bringing down the wide dome in a rather beautiful golden light. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees only to fall back down beside Toris. The little boy was crying now, begging for his Daddy to wake up. Hermione felt her heart clench tight in her chest when she pulled the boy free.

"Wake up Daddy..."

Severus' body slumped down flat, and her eyes saw the large curse mark that split the back by seam of his protective jacket.

The auror to blame, a young pale-faced blond, stood where he'd cast. Frozen in place, his face stuck somewhere between fear and heartbreak.

Keeping Toris' head turned away from the prone man, she reached out and pushed the hair that shielded his face. A slow river of red mixing in his black locks before running down his chin to the floor. A large dark bruise forming on where she could guess his head had bounced on the stone.

 _Severus? Severus!?_

Nothing but silence met Hermione's mental pleas, the adrenaline in her system dipped low and she found herself unable to support her own weight. A loud heartbroken cry echoed over the commotion of the hall bringing everyone and everything thing to a sudden halt.

Harry looked to Shacklebolt but even his face showed the pain inside his heart that had stopped them all.

"Severus..."


	75. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. I hope you've enjoyed the story all the way through. As always I look forward to reading your reviews on this final piece. If you enjoyed feel free to follow me for more stories that may be coming out! Kind Regards-R

* * *

oO August 31st, 2016 Oo

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Did you want the green quills or the red ones?"

"Green."

"Did you find your journal?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Do have enough treats for Tabernus?"

"Yes, Mum."

Hermione sighed heavily glancing over towards her son who was laying out on his bed with her phone in hand; his dispassionate responses making her lips grow tight. She huffed loudly and pushed herself away from his trunk. Moving over to where he laid, she pulled the box from his hand.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me." Hermione glanced at the phone's screen before slipping it into her pocket, "I didn't let you play with this so you could look up the second year curriculum."

Toris grumbled and crossed his arms, "It's not like I was looking up OWLs example questions."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You need to focus on your first year, young man."

"It looks boring." Toris pulled his schedule out from under his leg, looking down at it, "I know all this stuff already."

Hermione shook her head slightly before sitting down beside him. She pulled the paper from his hand looking down into his face, "Hogwarts is more than just classes Toris. You need to remember that."

Toris uncrossed his arms and lessened the scowl on his face. His hair had grown long, down just past his shoulders and he'd taken to pulling the top of it back to keep out of his face. The curls that plagued his childhood had thankfully tamed to gentle spirals like his mother's. The color had grown dark, near black with only small streaks of brown that ran through the top. He was only ten, but Minvera had allowed for him to start as he would quickly catch up to the others of his year. He was rather tall for his age, already seeing eye to eye with his mother's chin. He was still rather thin but was able to hold his own.

"What was your first year like mum?"

Hermione raised her brows a bit and turned her head away trying to think back that far, it was odd, the things that you forgot with time. "It, uh, it was definitely an experience."

"How so?" Toris curled his knees up resting his arms down over top.

"Well, as you know, I'm a muggleborn, so everything was brand new, you know? Exciting." She placed her hand on his giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know you're going to like it."

"James and Seraphina always talk about it. Doesn't seem all that fun to me."

"Well, that's because the two of them are always in trouble." Hermione chuckled softly and pulled her hand back into her lap, "There's nothing wrong with a little rule breaking but don't you forget there are worse things than death waiting for you here should you find yourself expelled."

Toris grinned and glanced over at the trunk that sat ready to be closed, "What if...what if I get a bad house? Like...Hufflepuff or something."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

"I don't like yellow."

"I know." Hermione shifted slightly, "You like, green, blue, red and black." She ticked off the colors poking the colors on his striped shirt and black jeans.

"Yea, do they have a house will all those colors?"

"I suppose they could make a house just for you." Hermione pushed herself up pulling her wand free to close the trunk and set the locks.

"What do you want me to be?" Toris pulled his legs over the side of the bed, bouncing his legs with the balls of his feet.

"I want you to be the best you, you can be." Hermione took his cheeks in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead, which he promptly wiped away.

"That's no help."

"Do you want to cut your hair?"

"No way, it took way to long to get it this way." He covered his head protectively giving his very famous, albeit ineffective, pout.

Hermione shook her head and pushed some of his locks behind his shoulder, partially worried what the other kids would think about it. She knew her own hair had been the subject of more than a few snide remarks during her time at Hogwarts.

"Come on, it's time to get your wand."

"Yes!" Toris jumped up from his bed grabbing his frock coat from the bedpost. It was black but had deep red silk trim around the seam. It wasn't designed to be completely buttoned or functional in any way, rather, a decorative piece that had been modified to fit his much smaller frame. It was his only coat that he would wear to keep off the chill of the season. "Do you think it'll be black?"

"I have no idea sweetheart." Hermione kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arm around his shoulder walking with him out of the room. They walked downstairs together before she let him go. The phone in her pocket starting to ring causing her to sigh heavily and turn towards the study. Toris groaned and sagged his shoulders shuffling towards the living room knowing he'd have to wait until his mother was finished with her conversation. Hermione watched her son flop down on the couch before shaking her head. She pulled the doors to the study closed before pushing the accept button on the call.

"Minister Granger."

oOo

"Minister."

"Director."

Hermione chuckled softly pulling Harry into a tight embrace. Albus and James waited their turn before nearly toppling the undersized woman who laughed whole-hearted at the overpowering embrace. Both boys, 14 and 11 laughed loudly as they pulled back.

"What do you feed these boys?" Hermione was no longer able to see over Albus' head, the boy nearly as tall as his father now. Albus grinned down running his hand through his messy hair.

"Sweets mostly." Albus pulled a packet of muggle MMs from his pocket and popped a few into his mouth. James reached for some and the two boys backed up starting a game of keep away.

Toris watched the boys from behind his mother's back, his nose buried in his first-year astronomy text they'd just bought at the store, it was the only book that he hadn't already had a copy of sitting at home with copious notes in the margins. He shook his head to their juvenile play before glancing at Harry, "Hey."

"Hello, Toris." Harry smiled at Toris but didn't make a move to give him any sort of affection, something the boy seemed to be very reserved about. He glanced over at his sons before looking back at Hermione, "Got your boy's wand yet?"

"Not yet, we were just about to head over."

"Why don't we go together?"

"Sounds perfect." She gently took hold of her son's open jacket, knowing the boy wasn't paying much attention and started to follow Harry down the street. Albus and James brought up the rear trying to toss MMs into each other's mouths as they went.

It wasn't until they were actually in front of the wand shop did Toris actually lift his head. He closed the book and stowed it away in his satchel before turning to the feeling of something small hitting the back of his head.

"Sorry!" James' quick apology did not lessen the scowl on the younger boy's face but he decided to let the incident pass without comment.

Hermione glanced back but found no reason for any concern. She smiled at Toris and put her arm around his shoulder as Harry held the door open for all of them.

oOo

"Acacia and Dragon Heartstring a very powerful combination." Harry smiled down at Toris who looked anything but pleased by the wand in his hand.

The boy had had his heart set on a wand like his father's but it seemed that fate had decided for him. The wood was darker than his mother's ivory and definitely nowhere near the ebony of his father's. It was an odd swirl of both dark and light brown, a beautiful design by any definition. He'd read the information inside the case that had come with it and understood full well that his wand was built for power and finesse, still, he found himself hung up on the color and the light design along the hilt.

Hermione gave her son a gentle smile despite his sour face and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to try and lesson his scowl. As always her comfort had an immediate response and the boy relaxed against her.

"I know you wanted a black one but this one is just as good, it's all yours." She knew how much her son wanted to walk proudly in both of their footsteps and had to constantly remind him that he was merely ten, barely over a baby in her eyes and just stepping out, truly, into the world for the first time. "Don't worry, I'm sure this wand will work well for you." She kissed the top of his head feeling him relax even more and let out a small breath.

Harry grinned and glanced over at James who was trying to balance his new wand, phoenix feather and cedar, on the bridge of his nose. Albus was daring to do the same before his wife came up from behind the both of them, thumping them each in turn on their foreheads.

"You break those and you'll be waiting another year before you get a new one." Both boys immediately lowered their heads and stood properly while their sister giggled at their mother's hip.

"Aunty Hermione!"

"Hello, Lily." Hermione leaned down giving the girl a small hug, her long red hair was pulled back much like Toris', with a neat little red ribbon holding it in place.

The nine-year-old had taken a rather obvious liking to Toris over the years and happily bounced over trying to gather his attention. Toris gave her a small glance but didn't really feel up to talking with her, exchanging his new wand for his astronomy text. It suited the girl well enough to simply be in his presence though when she tried to take his hand Toris immediately pulled it back.

"How about lunch? We met up with Esmeralda in the Quidditch shop and she offered to join us all at the new restaurant they just opened up next to George's shop." Ginny watched the exchange through the corner of her eye but decided to let her daughter figure out on her own that the boy was still far too young to have any proper feelings for her. They'd gotten on well during their formative years but had dropped off when Toris had taken to reading more than playing.

"Sounds gre-" Hermione's thought was cut off when her phone began to ring again. A small growl passed the back of her throat as she pulled the phone back out of her pocket. "Whoever came up with the bright idea to use these should be drawn and quartered. Now they don't even have buttons, I can't figure out how to turn it off."

"The great Hermione Granger can't do something? Alert the presses." Everyone turned as Draco came up, a similar phone in his hand grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"They don't give out books anymore, how do they expect us to use them properly?" It was a weak defense but it was all she had.

Draco just chuckled and hit the end call icon on his phone making Hermione's stop ringing. " I quite like them, much easier than writing and sending owls. You can even put little faces in the text."

Harry grinned knowing that, he too, very much had one sitting in his pocket at the moment, "You do know these things were invited by muggles?"

"Yeah, but we made them better." Draco brushed off his comment slipping the phone or magiTell, as they were called in the magical world, back into his pocket.

"Can we go to lunch now Dad please?" Albus was eager to see how much Seraphina had grown over the summer. The two of them had been sent away to different training camps for most of their time off, leaving them only able to write each other by owl.

Harry and Draco shared a grin before they all started to move. Toris, this time, pulled along by Lily while Ginny helped Hermione navigate the sound settings on her phone.

oOo

Lunch was a very pleasant affair, all three families taking the time to share their own stories of Hogwarts. Even Toris had shown interest when they had talked about how many things they did just in their first year, fighting off three-headed dogs, solving riddles and puzzles. Toris also learned about his mother's penchant for rule breaking and her infamous line about preferring death to being expelled.

When all was said and done each family took to their path home. When the door to their home was firmly shut and locked, Hermione felt an air settling down around her son's shoulders.

"Are you getting nervous bubby?"

"A little. Can we have gratin for dinner?"

"You want to help me make it?"

"Yeah." Toris seemed to brighten up.

"Great, let me just put this-" She pulled the phone that was flashing with one unread message out of her pocket. "In the study." Hermione was a hard worker, one of the best, but everyone knew that her family came first. It was just after the cutoff time that she'd put in place at her office. Her rule, unless someone is dead, it can wait until morning. They still relied on Patronus charms for more serious or sensitive information as they were nearly impossible to duplicate. A lesson they had learned the hard way during Shacklebolt's time when one of the inquisitors was lured to his death by a duplicated phone.

oOo

"That's not how Dad does it." Toris was leaning lightly over his mother's shoulder watching her cut the green pepper.

"Oh, yea? How does he do it then?" Hermione stepped back passing her son the knife.

"Long ways, then short ways. Little chunks...not slices." Even for ten, the boy was overly dextrous. He had worked on honing his skills over the years from Play-Doh to actual food. As soon as he was able, he was helping cook. Something Hermione had been rather proud of.

She rubbed his back a little before moving over to check the rice and sauce. Finding it to be ready, she started placing it in the oven-safe dishes. Toris came over and put the peppers and chicken in and put their cheeses on top.

"Do you want to play chess while they bake?"

Toria grinned a little, "Are you sure? You almost never win." He licked some sauce from his finger.

"Winning isn't everything." Hermione smiled as she set the gratin in the oven.

"Alright." Toris grinned widely and made his way towards the living room to set up the board.

Hermione followed shortly after taking her seat in her own chair while Toris pulled his father's chair over to the table.

"Left or right?" Toris held out his hand, a pawn of each color hidden in his closed fist.

Hermione hummed softly before tapping his right hand. Knowing he always put the black piece in his right hand.

"Black again? I think you're already cheating."

"Gryffindors never cheat." Hermione rose her chin and turned the board around with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Toris set his piece down and made the first move leaning back to wait for his mother to over think and ultimately fall into one of his many traps.

oOo

"How did... you can't do that."

"Yes, I can. The knight can move in any L shape pattern." Toris set aside her queen leaving her with only her king left on the board. She'd done fairly well herself, leaving him with only his king, bishop and knight, "You want to forfeit now?"

"No, not yet..." Hermione pursed her lips glaring intently at the board. She was almost completely surrounded and with her King backed into a corner, she had only a few moves left. The best they could have at this point was a stalemate if she could capture his Knight or Bishop of course.

Her hand hovered over her King just as the oven timer went off. Toris pushed himself up to go and turn it off, leaving his mother to stew in her ultimate defeat.

Hermione barely registered his departure until the timer went silent. Her head shot up in that moment and she pushed herself quickly from the chair, "Don't cast the cooling charm with your new wand!"

She rushed after her words, coming into the kitchen to find her son was not, in fact, using his wand, rather he was attempting to cast the spell wandlessly. Hermione watched him deflate for a moment before coming closer. She could see the steam billowing off their dinner still.

"Try it like this," She put her hand over his and moved it in a more complex motion letting her magic flow into his. They'd been practicing small wandless spells since he was able to focus his magic consciously.

"Why can't I do all those things you said I used to be able to do?" Toris felt the magic go through his arm and the subsequent charm fall into place. He turned towards his mother then, trying to read through her eyes.

"Because you're getting older and things are starting to get in the way of your magic." She had mastered the art of occlusion over the time that had passed, knowing the little look the boy would make when he tried to see her thoughts, "You're thinking more and feeling less. You want to be good at this? You need to let this," She tapped his temple, "Rest sometimes."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not sweetheart. That's why you go to school." She tucked his hair behind his ear and thumbed his cheek, "Now, let's eat. After that I want you to take your shower and do your hair. I'll let you stay up until midnight tonight but I want your lights out after that. I know you don't think so, but tomorrow is a big day."

"Yes, mum."

oOo

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. The house was calm now, almost completely silent, just the gentle purr of Tabernus sleeping under the warmth of her desk lamp. She sat at her desk looking through the small amount of work she'd brought home. She'd been minister for only two years and everything seemed to be going well thus far. It had taken her a good six months to find the balance between home life and work life. She could hardly believe that her son was old enough to attend Hogwarts. It felt like just yesterday she was carrying that adorable innocent boy around in her arms.

She couldn't help but be proud of what he'd turned into. An odd balance, something she never believed possible, had settled inside him. He had her heart and her kindness. That much was certain. He was patient and gentle when he needed to be, watching him try and teach Lily when he thought no one was watching had been a very heartwarming sight. He was still rather quiet and reserved like his father. His eyes always watching and his ears always open. He didn't have a sharp tongue but his dry wit was nearly on par. He was focused and nearly impossible to pull away from a puzzle.

Hermione looked up as the clock in the study struck 12:30 am. She'd gone up to check on Toris right at midnight only to find him passed out with his astronomy book, notes already scribbled neatly in the margins. She had placed his blanket over him and pressed a kiss to his brow before turning out his lights. After which, she had stood and watched him sleep for a good ten minutes just trying to come to terms with the fact that his room was soon going to be empty for nearly a year.

Hermione turned her head when the front door clicked. She pushed herself up and wrapped her robe tighter around herself as she moved into the hallway. A smile growing on her face as the door came open.

"Welcome home." Hermione raised her arms, wrapping them around the man's neck, "I missed you."

"And I you."

Their kiss was soft but heated. Hermione's hand ran up familiar buttons taking note that one was missing. When his arms came around her lower back, she couldn't help but mewl and lean into him warily.

"You smell awful." The kiss was broken to the curl of her lips, "I take it you found what you've been looking for?"

"And then some." He tried to lean back down for another kiss but Hermione shook her head with a chuckle.

"I can tell." Hermione stepped back, letting him come in the rest of the way, frowning when he kept the weight nearly completely off his left leg, "Where's your cane?"

"Dragon ate it."

"Don't lie to me."

"Honestly." The corner of his eye couldn't hide the truth and he knew, she could see, "Horntails do not like you anywhere near their nests."

"Noted." Hermione rubbed her nose, "You need a shower, now." She looked him over pulling on the broken part of his coat, "Come on, I'll even join you."

"Mm. What about the boy?"

"He's sleeping, passed out sometime before midnight I would guess." Hermione kept her voice low as she led him up the stairs, her hand in his. "Do you want to check on him first?"

"No, I shall see him in the morning."

"Are you going to come?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't think it's up to me." Hermione looked at her son's closed door knowing that he would never say no to having him with them.

"If he asks, I shall go."

"I think you already know what he wants." Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist letting him lean against her for some support. She walked him over to the rocking chair next to the bed.

"Do you need a pain potion?"

"It would be appreciated."

Hermione leaned down kissing him one more time before the smell was simply too much. She giggled softly and turned away holding her nose as she went into the bathroom.

By the time she'd returned, the soiled clothes were placed inside of a bag that had been added to their closet for exactly the present purpose. Hermione took a moment to enjoy the view before coming back over.

She offered out the vial and waited for him to drink it down. Once finished, she traced her fingers up along his jaw running her fingers through the grey dusting his temples. She took a step to either side of his knees pressing them together while using her nails to gently scratch the back of his scalp exactly the way he loved.

"Mm, I missed your touch." His eyes had closed as he let himself fall into her ministrations.

"I missed yours." Hermione took a step from the hands that ran up her lower back. "Come on, a nice warm shower will do us both a world of good."

"How long did you work today?"

"Not long, I took Toris to get his wand and had lunch with everyone before coming home for dinner."

"That's good."

"Mm," Hermione pulled her hands free of his locks and stepped back taking his hands. Bringing him to his feet was an easier task than anticipated and Hermione didn't step back when his hands ran under her robe. She only smiled and let him free her from it. Once it was tossed onto the bed, she captured his hands again and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I believe so."

"For both of us?"

"I see no reason why it wouldn't."

Hermione released him to sit on the bench inside the glass shower. A simple charm removed the rest of their clothes and another wave of a hand started the warm water. Hermione stepped inside in front of his parted knees letting the duel jets of water ease away the day's stress. When his hands joined into the water's massing current, she let a small whine pass her lips.

"Severus..." Her head lowered down as he traced the faint line that still marred her skin. It was barely darker than the freckles that speckled her cheeks in the sun and the deep divet had all but vanished. Still, it was his favorite path to follow and she couldn't fault him for it. The slowly regrown nerves were oversensitive to his touch, and only his touch. Leaving her knees weak and her stomach filled with heated butterflies.

"Mm, what time do we need to be up tomorrow?" Severus paused in his methodical worship of the woman who had changed his life forever.

"Early." Hermione ran her hands through her wet hair before reaching up to adjust the shower head to fall more on Severus than her.

Severus closed his eyes pushing his wet hair from his face, "Do we have time?"

"I always have time for you." Hermione let her fingertips dance up his arms to his shoulders.

"Do you have to work after?"

"No, you will have me all to yourself."

Severus hummed and pulled her back down for another kiss.

oO September 1st, 2016 Oo

Severus groaned at the alarm clock that was blaring on the bedside table. The woman curled up in his arms completely oblivious to its disruption, having long since learned to tune out its melody. Severus rolled onto his back keeping his arm beneath her warmth as he reached over to shut it off. Once that task was completed, he heard his son's going off across the hall. With a stifled groan, he rolled back over looking down at the beautiful woman nestled against his chest.

Severus would never fully understand how everything turned out so well from that fateful day. The day that he finally decided to accept that his life, his purpose, had taken on something so much larger than himself. His love for his son and the woman who brought him to be, more powerful than he had ever believed possible. The decision he made to step through those doors had forever changed the course of his life.

Severus hadn't known what had felled him that day, only that everything had suddenly turned black. He hadn't heard his son nor Hermione's heartbroken cries. He had only learned later, through her own memories, just exactly what had happened next.

oO May 2nd, 2008 Oo

"Severus..."

"Hermione, we've got to take him to the hospital wing, Hermione?" Harry was knelt by her side as she laid slumped protectively over his head. Toris was crying and squirming to try and see his father but his mother's hold was bruisingly tight.

Draco and Ginny worked together to pull her back up while Harry and Minerva worked on getting Severus onto a stretcher. The entire crowd in the hall too stunned to really voice their opinion on what they were seeing.

Mrs. Weasley joined in at the end pulling the wailing toddler from his mother's hold while Ginny and Draco tried to keep her on her feet.

By the time Madame Pomphrey had arrived, the entire hall had started to hum with whispers. Minerva and Harry carefully laid Snape onto his back while Ginny and Draco supported Hermione. Shacklebolt gave his orders that the Auror who fired the shot be detained and questioned while Severus' body had been removed. The ceremony was officially cut short when Hermione and Toris were escorted out to the sound of camera shutters and flashing lights.

Hermione could already hear the numerous questions being thrown at Shacklebolt while she started to regain her senses. The entire group, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Minerva, and Draco made their way out, the doors shutting heavily behind for security reasons.

By the time they got to the hospital wing Hermione was steadily back onto her feet and helping Madame Pomphrey remove the protective jacket that prohibited her from casting even the most basic of diagnostic spells. Molly had stayed in the outer corridor not wanting Toris to see his father in such a state and Draco had stayed with her to help keep the toddler under control.

"He definitely knows how to make an entrance." Minerva frowned down at the man who'd made a mockery of all her wards.

"I just want to know how the hell he got in." Harry was already thinking like an Auror, instincts telling him something wasn't adding up.

"I'd very much like to know too." A very stern hard-faced man came into the wing, completely uncaring for all those who stood in his way.

"Director." Harry unconsciously stood a bit straighter, swallowing thickly.

"My guess would be that he used his own status as former headmaster to trick the wards." To everyone's surprise, it was Hermione's collected voice that answered.

"But, he's dead, _supposed_ to be dead." The director knew who to sniff out the truth and his grey steel eyes immediately aimed for Hermione. "How long have you known about this?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she turned Severus' head to the side for Madame Pomphrey to mend his skull. The large elephant of a man took a step closer harshly grabbing her arm. The tip of his wand turning her chin up and everyone in the room held their breath.

Hermione could already feel her fingers starting to tingle from the force in which he held her, the tip of his wand felt warm against her skin. Despite this, she met him glare for glare, unwaveringly unafraid.

"How long!?" His shake was hard enough to make her teeth clash together and her body sway like a rag doll, nearly taking her off her feet. Still, Hermione only looked at him with a ferocity that no one had ever seen.

"Why?"

"Why?" His voice was incredulous. "He's supposed to be dead!" His grip on her arm tightened and Hermione could no longer feel her fingers. "Do understand the ramifications to the entire ministry? How many other's like _him_ could have survived? Who are just waiting in the shadows?!"

Hermione really couldn't have cared at that moment but her logical side of her brain finally understood why Severus had placed such a heavy precedence on his secrecy. It was way bigger than she had originally taken into account but obviously, he had.

"You're under arrest." He jerked her arm so hard behind her back that everyone in the room heard her shoulder pop.

Hermione bit her tongue as he grabbed her other arm and wrenched her wand free. The shackles she was waiting for, however, never came and when she raised her head enough to actually see, she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in her chest.

Everyone that had come into the room, had their wands pointed at the director. Their eyes sharp and focused daring him to take another step. The man truly would have had no chance against them all, especially with his best Auror standing right beside him with his wand aimed at his temple.

"If you're going to arrest her, you'll have to arrest us too. We all knew that he was alive, and then you'll have to explain to the boy crying outside why you took not one but both of his parents away from him."

Harry's voice was deathly calm, but there was no question in his resolve to see that no one was leaving that room without a resolution.

"You want me to take this to the minister boy? Your name can only carry so much weight before it'll collapse."

"The minister already knows." Minerva put her hand on Poppy's shoulder encouraging her to lower her wand and get back to work.

"You can't lie to me."

Hermione let out a small noise as he pulled her arms back further making her rise up on her toes just a fraction. She turned her eyes towards Harry, easily able to see the danger in his brow.

"We're not. Now release Hermione or you'll be serving out the rest of your term as director in a wheelchair."

"Was that a threat against your commanding officer Potter?"

"No, it was a promise." Harry raised his wand higher, perfectly eye level with the beast of a man.

oO September 1st, 2016 Oo

"Mum?"

A soft knock on the door turned Severus away from the closet. He said nothing, pulling his undershirt on over his head.

"Mum, it's time to get up."

Hermione rolled away from the door, "I'm up bubby, you can go downstairs."

"Okay."

Since he'd been getting older, and his father would go away frequently on far away trips, he'd been taking a more helpful role around the house. Making sure his mother actually woke up to her alarm clock was one of many tasks he'd gladly taken over from his father. The second was making his own breakfast. Something he was always excited to do. Not only because he could have whatever he wanted but also he usually had the privacy to do it all on his own. A privilege he'd just recently been awarded after months of proving to his mother he could handle being alone in the kitchen. Of course, his number one task was to make sure the coffee maker was set and correctly on time. After that, he was free to make whatever he wanted.

Severus grinned coming over to the woman who was most certainly not 'up' and crawled over her partially curled form. "You're up, are you?" Hermione squirmed and giggled from the soft kisses on her jaw. Mindful of his bad leg she rolled onto her back draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Mm." Despite her school time reputation for being loquacious at all hours of the day, age had considerably curbed her morning vocabulary.

Severus didn't mind and took her little grunt for what it was and placed another kiss down on her pouted lips. Another soft groan and Severus knew she was finally conscious. He pulled back with a smirk coming to his feet. He moved back over to finish getting dressed while Hermione stretched.

By the time they made it downstairs, Toris was eating his breakfast curled up in the window seat behind the table. A place he would never have been eating had he known his father was home. When said parent came into the kitchen, he nearly spilled his plate in haste of getting up, though he did drop the book he'd been reading.

"Dad!" His voice was a mixture of guilt and excitement as he hurriedly put his plate on the table. He relaxed visibly when Severus merely held his arm open for his hug. Toris wrapped his arms tightly around his waist pressing his face into his father's chest. "Where's your cane?"

"Dragon ate it." Severus had taken to using a cane most days as his back was often rather stiff and constantly causing him pain. The injury he suffered 8 years ago had aggravated a condition he had previously suffered. He had fought the inevitable for as long as he could but had finally had to concede to using one about a year ago. Something that revitalized his desire to complete the potion to which he had just recently retrieved all the ingredients for.

"Really?!" Toris jumped with excitement looking up into his father's eyes, "Show me! Please! Please!"

Severus chuckled softly and pressed the image into his son's mind. Something the both of them had learned how to do very early on. Toris had nearly the same amount of control over his birth given ability now and it was always a pleasure for Severus to let the boy express his unique magic.

"That's so cool! I can't believe you got away!"

"It was a narrow escape." Severus released the back of his son's head before turning to the hand that came to his lower back. Hermione had joined them and she was holding a cane, newly transfigured, in her hand.

"Use it, or I won't rub your back tonight when you complain that it hurts."

Severus grumbled something that his son caught making the boy chuckle and step back.

"Are you coming today?" Toris bit his bottom lip trying to contain himself.

"If that is what you want then I shall be there." Severus took the cane shifting his weight to a much more comfortable stance while Hermione came around heading straight for the coffee maker.

"Of course I want you there. You're my Dad." Toris knew his father and mother's famous past, something that he secretly held a pride for but he wasn't so naive as to believe that other kids may have a problem with him for it. He'd never been really good at making friends but he knew his mother wanted him to at least find one. There was no way he could hang out with Albus as he was going to be a fourth year. That and he was constantly in trouble, something that Toris was going to readily avoid.

"Then I shall be there, now finish your breakfast." At the table didn't need to be specified but Toris could already see his parents starting one of their private conversations.

 _You let him sit in the window?_

 _I don't see the harm when it's just him and I._

 _Meals are meant to be a shared experience._

 _I know, but it's just not the same when you're not here._

 _I see._

 _It's not going to be the same when he's gone either._

 _Don't cry. He's not going to be gone long._

 _I'm not going to cry._ Hermione gave a small sniffle glancing over to the boy who had stolen her heart.

oOo

"This is it." Hermione took a small breath to keep her calm. "Platform 9 and 3/4."

Toris curled his hands a bit tighter on the trolley. He glanced back feeling both his mother and father's hands upon his shoulders. "What do we...how do we?"

"Just walk straight through, as though the wall wasn't there." Hermione pulled her hand back taking Severus' as he too released their son.

Toris bit his bottom lip as he tried to steel himself. He pushed off and even closed his eyes at the last second when he thought the trolley was going to hit. When it didn't his eyes snapped open and turned to the sound of an old coal engine train letting off steam.

Hermione and Severus joined him not a second later and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach growing. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes sweetheart, you do." Hermione's eyes glistened with the tears she had been resolute not to fall and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "It's going to be wonderful I promise."

Severus grunted softly but kept his comments to himself, his eyes searching through the crowd for any possible problem. It had been nearly 8 years, 4 of which were met with rather difficult hurdles.

oO June 3rd, 2008 Oo

Severus sighed heavily in his bed at St. Mungos. He'd been there for a full month now and he was starting to become increasingly non-compliant. The ministry had taken there sweet time in seeing to him following the aftermath of his little stunt though no charges had been formally placed, he was not yet allowed to return home. He'd only been awake for two weeks, his concussion from hitting the stone leaving him out for the count. Now he waited while they sorted out his vertigo that occurred when he stood for too long.

Hermione had been by every night staying until morning when she would have to leave for work or other senseless inquiries. The director who had left his mark on her arm had been officially relieved of duty while the rest of the case was pending.

Thus far they had said nothing to either of them but the press had been having a field day. All sorts of rumors were flying about, none of which held a single ounce of truth.

"You'll never believe what they started today." Hermione came into the room on a full tirade. Toris was in her arms waving his little fist in outrage for her.

Severus set aside the book he'd been reading and accepted Toris into his lap. He didn't even get the chance to inquire as she was already starting her rant.

"A full investigation into my academic scores! All my records from Hogwarts, my OWLS, my NEWTS every test or quiz that I ever took!"

Severus was just as perplexed as she had been initially. "To what end?"

Hermione was still pacing her face flushed with anger, "They think I _slept_ my way to the top."

"Outrageous." Severus could feel his own blood boiling but kept his cool thanks to the toddler sitting in his lap. "What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" Hermione grinned darkly then, slowly turning to face him. "When they called me in, _again_ , the whole board was there, they started asking all these stupid questions and then finally I just said, 'Which one of you did I sleep with to get my perfect NEWTS scores? Was it all of you or just one or two?"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle, "What did they say?"

"Nothing, I was dismissed and the issue was dropped."

Hermione huffed loudly and sat down heavily on the bed. "But I do have good news."

Severus raised his brow waiting for her to share. The boy in his lap shifted and made to crawl under the blankets distracting him for a moment.

"They're going to let you come home as soon as the healers sort out your vertigo."

"Really?"

"Yes, the only thing they're formally charging you with is disrupting a ministry ceremony. A charge which only carries a 100 galleon fine."

"Can we pay that?" Severus had no idea what their financial status was, only that he had no access to his vault. At least, not when he had been 'dead'.

"We have plenty of money Severus." Hermione took his hand thumbing the back, "With the money they paid me from my book and my work, we're not going to have to worry about money ever."

There was a small pause before Hermione jumped and turned away going over to the bag she'd tossed down during her small tirade. "Actually, Shacklebolt just gave me the papers you need to have access to your vault again." Hermione leaned down over her bag pulling out a piece of parchment. "All you've got to do is sign it." She held it out for him coming back down to sit. Toris tried to pounce on her but missed hitting her hip instead. Hermione laughed softly and tickled the boy's sides through the blanket.

"This is...a statement of life?"

"Yes, apparently you're not the first person to fake their death and the ministry even has a small department dedicated to it." Her mind fluttered back over Peter Pettigrew for a split second before looking up into his eyes. "You've committed no crime since being dead, at least not one they can prove, and they have decided to just let you live." She gave him a moment to really take in what she'd said. When he sat down the paper but didn't realise his eyes, she repeated herself, "They're just going to let you live, Severus."

Hermione took his hand in hers, the tears shining in the corners of her eyes were not lost on him as she brought his hand to the back of her lips. "You can finally, have a life that's all your own."

oO September 1st, 2016 Oo

"This is it bubby." Hermione pulled Toris close one more time, placing a lingering kiss on the top of his head. "You're going to do great things. I know it."

Toris nodded his head and looked at his father, who, only gave him a solemn nod. Toris puffed up his chest and turned back towards the train before stepping inside the car.

Albus and James came on just a few moments after, waving goodbye before seeking out Toris. Harry and Ginny came closer giving them each a small smile before Albus poked his head out of the cabin window, "Don't worry Auntie Hermione we won't let anything happen!"

Draco came up to the other side of the couple and Albus' attention was quickly diverted, "Sera! Here! We're here!"

Seraphina shook her head to Albus giving her father and mother a quick hug before boarding the train. Albus quickly disappeared from the window no doubt to catch up with her.

Toris took his place looking out through the bottom glass. Hermione gave him a small wave as she leaned back into Severus. Tears were starting to come free and she hastily wiped them away.

Draco looked up to Snape and gave him a nod before glancing back through the window seeing his daughter laughing at something Albus had said. He shook his head a little and turned away with his wife to head home.

Ginny leaned in just a bit towards Hermione, "Don't worry he'll be home again before you know it."

"I know." Hermione nodded curling her lips in. She gave him one more wave as the train started to move.

oOo

"Are you going to spend the rest of the day in the lab?" Hermione set her keys and bag down by the door before slipping off her jacket.

"No, not today." Severus sat his cane aside pulling off his jacket as well. Once finished, he pulled Hermione close running his hands along the dip in her waist. "Today is just about us."

Hermione smiled softly letting her fingers toy with the buttons of his vest. "What do suggest we do with a house completely to ourselves?"

"I can think of a few things." Severus caught her tone quickly and let his hand slip under the back of her blouse.

Hermione smiled and leaned into his touch, pressing her nose into his chest. "How did I ever make it two weeks without you?"

"Tis a mystery for the universe to solve." Severus lowered his voice and his lips down, pressing them gently to the crown of her head. He could feel all her anxiety swirling around inside her like a hurricane waiting to make landfall.

He pressed his own more calming thoughts through their connection, using the combination of his hands and his mind to unwind the woman before him.

Hermione let him do what needed to be done, putting up no resistance to his cathartic touch. When she finally felt the last thread of tension untwine, she pressed herself knees to nose to his body, leaning her head back just enough to whisper along his jaw.

"Make love to me Severus."

He couldn't deny her. He leaned down nudging her into place with his nose before pressing a most welcome kiss upon her bruised lips.

Hermione let the rest of her anxiety melt away, walking back with him as he guided her towards the stairs. She needed to feel him, needed to be reassured that all of this was real. That her life truly was as perfect as it seemed.

They made it to the bedroom with only half their clothes still present. Hermione had managed to remove his three layers rather effortlessly, leaving a trail behind on the stairs. Severus had likewise managed the maze of buttons that was her blouse before divesting her of her final layer. Hermione leaned back into the door of their room arching up into his touch with an unrestrained moan.

She was sure they could make millions with the lotion they'd created to help rid her of her scars. She'd started using it on Severus about a year after she started seeing the results and had been amazed to find that his skin hadn't only nearly cleared but had retained its youthful texture as well. Afterall, a man of 57 really shouldn't have looked as good as he did but Hermione really couldn't have cared either way.

Hermione watched the muscles of his back roll and shift as he lowered himself down. The little dimples near his tailbone calling out for her.

"Bed..." Hermione let out a deep breath reaching out of his hair to try and find the door handle. Severus grunted and pulled back just enough to let her release the latch. Once it was free he picked her up suddenly by her hips.

"Severus!" Her squeal of surprise only made the grin on his face grow. He pulled her legs around his waist and carried her into the room. Hermione giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on. When he stopped at the edge of the bed, she let out another squeal as he leaned over, purposely dropping her onto the mattress.

Hermione playfully struggled against him trying to keep her hands from being captured. He distracted her with his lips for her eventual capture by pulling her into another kiss using his knee to part her own.

"Ah! Severus!"

"Hermione." He chuckled her name along the shell of her ear as he finally captured both wrists in one hand. His free hand went down using its dexterity to pull the button of her slacks from the catch. He leaned back out of her present reach, watching with lust darkened eyes at the way her body rolled to his ministrations.

Like he, her body had retained most of its youthful vigor. Though merely 35 she had finally grown into her full female form. Her stomach was just as tight as it had ever been, though the muscle beneath no longer stood out, rather, creating a smooth plain. Her arms and legs were still small but she'd gained a fair bit of muscle over time.

Severus watched her greedily, his fingers doing most unspeakable things to the woman beside him. Her face was the most exceptional thing to watch. Knowing that he was the cause for such bliss over her normally tense features.

Hermione could barely hold still and kicked her legs slightly trying to get some leverage. She knew he was playing her and she had no objections. Her eyes opened partially watching his smugness before she let her eyes roll back. "Play fair..."

"Slytherins never play fair."

"Liar." Hermione pulled more firmly on the grip that held her and he relented. Once free, Hermione turned and pulled his hand out from its sinful playground before pushing him onto his back.

oOo

"Alright, we'll both be sitting at the table to the far right. Now normally we don't have to sit by our houses, but during the sorting they make everyone sit by color to make sure there's enough room for all the new students." Albus pulled on his outer robe before looking down at Toris and James, "Just sit with whatever color you get. We can change it up later."

"Gryffindors are red, Slytherins are green, Ravenclaws are blue and Hufflepuffs are yellow." Seraphina smiled gently at Toris as she finished fixing his Hogwarts crest tie.

Toris new very well how to put on and wear a tie, but he wasn't about to stop the beautiful blond from helping him. He glanced over at Albus who was fixing his brother's robes before looking up into Seraphina's beautiful blue eyes.

"You nervous?"

"No." Toris was, in fact, nervous but he wasn't about to tell her or anyone. He let out a slow breath as the girl stepped back, enjoying the soft scent of her perfume before glancing over her shoulder to the large doors that lead into the hall leading up to the great hall.

"We're going to go in first, after that they'll come get you. You'll be sorted and we'll eat then go back to our dorms."

"Are we sorted there too?" James looked a bit worried about the possibility of being away from his brother.

"Yeah, but even if you don't get the same house as me, we can still go to the joint common room on the second floor. It's got a door that leads to all the other common rooms but we're not allowed to enter a dorm that isn't ours. Safety reasons I guess."

"You know _exactly_ why we're not allowed." Seraphina grinned just a little before pushing her blond hair over her shoulders, "Albus thought it would be a great idea to play a little prank on the Gryffindor Quidditch team the night before the big game, needless to say, the Headmistress was less than impressed."

"It was harmless really!"

"Whatever, anyway, we've got to go, don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

Toris watched the two fourth years walk down the hall before turning his eyes over the small group of gathered first years. He felt infinitely smaller than the lot of them, most of them already 11 or turning 12 within the month. He definitely felt outsized but most certainly not outwitted. James had gone over, chatting with another boy who had come to join them. He was pretty sure he'd seen him before at the burrow but he couldn't really place him. Deciding he didn't really want to make friends with the lot before him, Toris tried to move to a small alcove away from them all but James caught him.

"Hey! Have you met Francis?" James grabbed Toris' arm making the boy sneer. Thankfully, James was too excited to really take notice. The boy whom which he was talking to smiled down at him and offered out his hand.

"Francis Longbottom." He held his hand out with a friendly smile waiting for Toris to take it.

"Majestas..." Toris didn't really feel up to giving up his last name, at least not until he had an idea of just who he was meeting. Being the Minister's son and part of the 'Legend's Children' wasn't something he was too keen to put on himself on the very first day.

"Nice to meet you, Majestas."

James gave Toris an odd look and was about to make a comment on his name choice when the side entrance into the Great Hall opened and a rather tall thin woman with black robes stepped out. Her face was square but it was her eyes that caught everyone's attention. The one on the left was a bright sea green while the one on the right was a deep brown almost black, standing out from her pale face that told everyone within a ten-kilometer radius that she meant business.

"Alright every one, two lines if you please." Her tone was sharp and crisp and her movement was even more restricted. Her brown hair that fell in loose spirals from under her witches hat and over her shoulders shined softly in the dim candlelight as she made her way to the center of the hall.

"That's it, now, it's time for you all to be sorted, please remember that while you're here, your house is like your family. Though you are permitted and encouraged to engage with students outside of your houses, please remember that your triumphs in the academic fields will earn you points and any infractions will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points shall be awarded the house cup. An honor which should not be taken lightly."

Toris fell in line beside James who hadn't let go of his sleeve. When he finally pushed James' hand from his robe he caught the woman's eyes and felt an extreme sense of power and protection come through his natural gift.

The woman narrowed her eyes partially before turning on her heel, a small wave of her hand opened the large doors to the great hall and everyone was led inside in orderly procession.

Toris couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the vastness and elegance of the hall. He was simply too young to remember the first time he had ever stepped foot in the room and couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as they passed the stone from which his father fell. He didn't know it, but he could feel it, an almost residual energy as it were, still lingering over the spot. Thankfully, the feeling passed quickly as the lot of them were led to the front, right before a mangy hat on a stool.

oOo

"We really needed that."

"Mm..." Severus idly watched a bit of stray dust sway through the sun overhead. His entire body completely relaxed, though, when Hermione shifted against his, he turned his eyes down.

"What house do you think he'll get?" Hermione let her fingers run over the ridges of his chest, lightly tracing some non-descript pattern with her fingernail. She too felt completely at peace, all the anxiety, all the worry about their son and whether he was going to be alright having been washed away by a renewal of their most powerful connection.

"Knowing my luck? Gryffindor."

"Your luck huh?" Hermione grinned pushing herself up to lay her chin over his sternum, "I'd say you're a pretty lucky man, Severus Snape."

"Indeed I am." Severus smiled softly and adjusted so that she could nestle herself back down. His hand lightly ran up and down her arm in a long soothing motion while he placed the other behind his head. "I honestly don't mind what house he gets. As long as he's happy and able to continue his studies."

Hermione smiled and kissed the line over his heart, "Me too."

oOo

"Majestas Granger."

Toris took a slow breath forcing his bottom lip free from his teeth. He glanced over at the table to his right where James happily waved from the Gryffindor table. The boy who he'd been talking with sat next to him while his twin sister sat one table over with the Ravenclaws. As he took the two steps up to the dias he made eye contact with the headmistress who was doing her best to try and stay neutral, though to Toris it was clear, she was just as eager to see which way he'd be sorted as he was.

With a glance to the professor who'd led them in, Toris took his place upon the stool looking out over the crowd as the hat was placed heavily upon his head. The hat hummed softly to itself, shifting over the boy's deep brown locks and Toris felt a small pressure inside his skull.

 _Is this your magic?_

 _Indeed it is, my boy._

 _What are you looking for?_

 _Where best to place you, of course._

 _How do you know?_

 _It is my skill to know._

 _Do I have a choice?_

 _You will always have a choice._

 _My mother was a Gryffindor and my father a Slytherin._

 _Oh, yes, I remember them well. You are a most unique child. A rare sight that I haven't seen in quite some time._

 _I don't want to let either of them down...I know they expect so much from me._

 _Does that worry you?_

 _Not really, I just want to do my best._

 _Yes, I can see that very clearly._

 _I don't want who my parents are...to affect how people see me...I want to bring my own honor..._

 _Oh yes, I can see that too._

 _I don't think I really fit in anywhere..._

 _No one really does, at least not when they first come to me._

 _Have you ever been wrong?_

 _I have been many things, but I have never been wrong. Can you trust me?_

 _I...I don't know..._

 _I can see great things in your future, you will create a name that is all your own. That much is clear. The first step is always the hardest but I know you can do anything your brilliant mind sets to._

 _You think I'm brilliant?_

 _One of the brightest._

 _Am I brave?_

 _Your heart is strong and will always lead you where you need to go._

 _Am I cunning?_

 _You're extremely observant and patient._

 _Am I...am I kind?_

 _Oh yes, you have your mother's heart._

 _And my father?_

 _You have his will and perseverance._

The professor who was in charge glanced up at the headmistress who simply smirked and leaned back in her chair. Minerva gave her a small wave to carry on with what she was doing while she watched and waited with the rest of the hall. Of course, he would be a hat stall. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor didn't come together very often to achieve the same goals and Minerva was almost certain neither of them had truly belonged where they had, but rather played the roles they had been assigned.

"Right then, right..."

Toris held his breath looking up at the dark brown brim, his hands curled so tight into the stool he was sure he was going to leave behind impressions of his hand.

"Ravenclaw!"


End file.
